


Tourmaline

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst with a Happy Ending, Excessive hashtags, Grumpy Russian Kitten, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Minor Character Death, Most of the skaters are mentioned at some point, Near Future, Nightmares, Otabek is Yuri's Ex, Pliroy, Post Break up JJ, Post break up Yuri, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, Third wheeling like a pro (skater that is), Tourmaline - Freeform, main pairings tagged only, most of team canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 178,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Victor is prepping Yuuri K. for the 4Cs in Montreal while also working with JJ.  What could go wrong -- oh yeah, Yuri P. for reasons no one is talking about tagged along.  So four skaters, one rented house,   Of course, there is that little matter of JJ and the breakup that had been all over social media a few months before ... but it would be fine, right?   No, nowhere near fine.  It quickly becomes clear Plisetsky is more or less falling apart with as much screaming and swearing as one would assume -- or worse when he isn't swearing.   Maybe this is just what is actually needed to pull JJ out of his guilt over Isabella.  Maybe Yuri needs JJ more than he thought he could ever admit or even think possible.





	1. Rage Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is set to start the end of January when Yuri P. is 17 between Europeans and 4Cs, so all that is left after 4C is worlds and then it is the off-season. Of course, people are acting weird on social media, but retaliatory pictures at 4 AM are completely normal. 
> 
> Also thanks to all the people who I have been reading who have converted me to the PliRoy thing, I hope I didn't muck it up too bad.

As the first rays of the morning sun drifted through the curtains, JJ Leroy tried to hide his eyes from the glare.  The daylight was much too bright, but the beams of sunlight insisted.  He slowly sat up, his mind and body still groggy from the night before.  He'd been out with his temporary housemates, celebrating his arrival -- or so they said, it might have just been a reason to go out for dinner instead of making something healthier in the house.  One constant in life though was that dinner with Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki would turn into drinks and dinner with Victor and Yuuri and then probably a lot more drinks, and that explained his groggy head at the crack of dawn and how he squinted from the too bright sun.

 

A second constant was that the younger Yuri would be pissed off.  Honestly, except when the boy was on the ice, JJ wasn't sure he had ever seen him not pissed off -- or sulking, or extremely competitive at a gala … maybe miserable, but pissed off wasn't new.  Last night at dinner, the reason was that Yuuri wasn't him drink with the rest of them (which lead to an argument because Yuuri didn't think Victor was guarding his alcohol well enough and Yuri had snatched at least two shots during the evening).

 

Eventually, the four skaters had gotten back to the house late, well past midnight, and JJ was certain no one else would be up this early -- especially since Yuuri had practically dragged Victor off to the bedroom, in every sense of the word. After sitting up in bed for a little, JJ stumbled out to find some water at least.  He hadn't been expecting the headache, so he needed some water to down a few pain meds. Assuming that no one would be up yet, he was wearing just a pair of jeans that he had pulled on from the floor and a sweater from yesterday, no audience so no need to dress his normal part.  He'd be stylish later.  Right now, he needed something for the pain in his head.

 

What he did not expect to hear once he entered the main part of the house was a loud stream of very very angry Russian coming from the kitchen area.  Yuri's voice clearly able to be heard and he sounded as rage-filled as ever. Uncertain, JJ paused in the doorway, trying to focus through the faintest of hangovers -- not that any amount of focus would help him figure out was being said. On a good day, he could maybe ask for a cab or ask someone if they spoke English -- today the hangover was too much to allow even that level of linguistic skill.

 

There was one fact about Yuri Plisetsky that the press had never picked up on.  Well, there were several, but one of the least expected was that he was a morning person.  This explained him being up -- that and the fact Yuri had only managed to sneak two drinks with Yuuri watching. One fact that the press, his 'friends', every skater, every announcer and well -- all the world had picked up on was that Yuri Plisetsky had no volume control and was given to fits of rage.

 

As the cell phone went flying across the room to bounce off of a wall, JJ's barely awake mind wandered and he found himself wondering who made Yuri's phone case.  Maybe it was a random thought, but whoever it was, they needed to make an endorsement deal, because the fact Yuri had not broken a phone in the two weeks here in Canada was a pure miracle.  At least JJ assumed it hadn't been broken while here.

 

Yuri hadn't realized anyone else was up yet, it was 5 AM and everyone had been out drinking -- oh except him.  Stupid age restrictions. Grabbing the iPod in his pocket, earbuds were pulled out and popped into his ears as he grumbled under his breath.  Yuri stalked over to the fridge, pulling out a dozen eggs to set on the counter and then grabbing vegetables to more throw _at_ the countertop than _onto_ it.  A pan was grabbed and a chaotic mess of things thrown in.  This was no attempt at an omelet, it was just food needing to be cooked to a safe temperature.  Four eggs and whatever vegetables were furiously hacked into pieces were tossed into the pan as Yuri scowled at the cooking food.

 

Then, as JJ watched from the doorway,  a change happened and Yuri's entire demeanor shifted as sharply as the second he stepped onto the ice, hands in the air, a perfect impersonation of Victor's starting stance.  While JJ had of course seen Yuuri mimic Victor, he'd never seen the younger Yuri do the same. Without thinking, Yuri was twirling around the kitchen, perfectly grabbing seasonings and a wooden spoon as he spun and twirled on the tile floor, socks as slick as blades on ice.  Perhaps he should have expected it, Yuri had trained under the same coach as Victor for so many years, and he had heard rumors that Yuri had seriously looked up to the older Russian as a younger child-- not that JJ was stupid enough to mention such things now.

 

It wasn't one of Victor's routines though, just Victor's moves set to some other song -- probably whatever was playing on the boy's iPod.  While the moves were right, there was still such a disconcert between the appearance of the two Russians. Even with the moves a perfect mimic, JJ couldn't imagine Victor looking like Yuri did.  Victor had a statuesque height to him, a certain firmness of features that flowed into his moves. Yuri, on the other hand, could appear so much softer, motions so lithe but no less fluid. Inside the warm house, Yuri didn't have a hoodie or jacket on, instead he was still in his sleeping clothes, a loose, faded T-shirt that had at one point in time been black, and a pair of black sweatpants that looked as if they had been bought for someone bigger than the boy.  Then again, JJ wasn't complaining about the view of those hip bones.

 

Before JJ could even be startled that he was looking at those hip bones, the reverie was broken as something slammed into the wall inches from his head, "What the hell you looking at, Leroy!"  The wooden spoon clattered from the wall to the floor at the Canadian's feet after having so narrowly missed his head.

 

Stopping to pick up the spoon, and taking the moment to think, JJ tried to snap out of it.  He'd been off though. Everything about him and his life had been off for so long. Even though it had been six months since his girlfriend had broken up with him, he still felt guilty he'd been looking at Yuri -- the fact Yuri was still only 17 might have had something to do with that as well though.  Then again, there were so many reasons Yuri made the man feel guilty. He tried to pull himself together, force himself to act like himself, like the Jean-Jaques Leroy everyone expected.

 

"I asked you what the hell are you looking at!"  Yuri had advanced and was now only inches from his face and glaring up at him as if JJ didn't have fifteen centimeters and twenty kilos on him.

 

"Hey Princess, just couldn't sleep.  Didn't expect a show when I woke up."  It was the first comeback that the man could think of, and the shove back into the wall that he received for it was fully expected.  His shoulder blades hit the drywall with a resounding thump.

 

He watched Yuri stalk back to the kitchen, lifting both hands into the air to give him a double middle finger, "Fuck you!!"

 

The next action though took JJ by surprise as the egg concoction was tossed onto a plate and then Yuri stalked right back to him, near shoving the plate of food into his chest.  "Eat!" It was not a suggestion, but an order from the blond bundle of rage.

 

Without comment for once in his life, JJ sat down to do exactly that as he watched Yuri grab more eggs and cook the same thing a second time.  This time his face twisted up in anger as he glared at the eggs in the pan, for all the world looking as if he were going to yell at them to cook faster, mad that they dared to not be instantly done.

 

Three bites into his food was when JJ realized -- this was good.  While it had seemed to have been thrown together without any care, it was actually … delicious.  As he ate, he watched Yuri change though, the expression of anger at the eggs softening as he started to bounce in time to whatever he was listening.  It had to have a faster beat than what Yuri normally skated too though. Then Yuri took a step back, then forward to the side, then back again … the unmistakable look of someone working on a program as much bigger moves went through his head, his body unable to not move.  Then as one arm went into the air and he spun, the expression was completely different, a determination that the boy wore in competition, but with eyes closed.

 

JJ wished he knew what Yuri was listening to, but whatever it was, he felt lucky to be able to see the transition from the punk to the fairy -- no this wasn't the Fairy, this was something less serene but maybe more honest … so many names for Yuri and every one of them deserved.   But then in a fraction of a second, those blue-green eyes were open in a glare and the transition back to punk was instantaneous and complete. He slammed his own food onto a plate and the stalked over to the table, sitting down. "Victor and piggie sleep in or something. I don't want to know."

 

JJ snapped back to reality, laughing, "Ahh yes, no surprise there."  After all Victor and Yuuri were still newlyweds, they were expected to be … intimate.  "We don't have a rink until noon anyway." In the day that JJ had been in town, he'd, of course, memorized the Rink schedule.

 

It was strange staying at the house that Victor had rented.  With Yuuri competing in the four continents, Victor and Yuri had tagged along to keep training, and with JJ needing the change in environment from apartment -- the one he and Isabella had shared … there were now four skaters staying in the three bedroom house.  Jerking back from his thoughts, he shoved the memories down to hide behind his normal persona. JJ laughed, forcing himself to act normal, "So you have to wait for JJ style."

 

"Just shut up."  There wasn't as much venom to it as Yuri walked over to grab his phone, he knew what he should do.  With the morning light behind him, he started to make sure he had the perfect picture for Instagram. He had fans and precious few sponsors to think of after all -- even with the money from his country.  Once happy with it, he tagged it #TooEarly #BreakfastwithJJ #Sobored #ticketstostpeterburgplease #JJskating #Plisetsky #training #Russianskating.

 

In the picture, Yuri looked as if he had been dragged out of bed, not as if he had been dancing in the kitchen wide awake.  It was then that JJ realized how smart the boy could be. Yuri's angels would identify with being woken up and being tired in the morning.  It was also an excuse for a candid picture, a way to be a little bit of a tease and show some sexiness without scaring off any sponsors. The just woken up look did not do anything bad to Yuri, in fact, Yuri looked…  and that was when JJ realized he was staring again.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you.  You are staring at me again." Then Yuri's eyes narrowed as his face morphed into a one-sided smile.  This was worse than a threat from the blond, this was him realizing he had the upper hand. "I see …. Jeh Jeh ….  I see …." Then still looking so much more dangerous than normal, he positively slinked into the kitchen to throw his plate into the sink.  Yuri did not do dishes. "Clean up or Piggie will do it and that will make Victor upset. You wouldn't want to make Victor upset now, would you..."  The half smile still in place, Yuri stretched, letting his face slip into his neutral skating expression, but with something much less innocent to his posture before confidently walking back to his room.

 

JJ was left sitting alone in the kitchen, shocked into quiet, his blue eyes wide.  What had just happened? More importantly, why did he feel that he was in serious danger now, like a mouse trapped by a sharp-clawed cat?  He tried to shake that feeling of being powerless. Telling himself over and over JJ never gave up, JJ never lost; but JJ hadn't been doing any of that lately -- since the breakup … and he didn't want to think about the breakup.  Everything about his life right now was the exact opposite of how he should be. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to have the beautiful, educated, well-traveled fiance and a gold medal around his neck as his parents cheered on.  Instead, he was hiding in a house with his temporary trainer and getting extra help before the four continents ... and evidently noticing how incredibly sexy Yuri Plisetsky was. This was not good. He knew he should pack up and get a hotel right then and there, but he didn't.  He just hoped he made it to the four continents with his soul intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRy39lOZW8s
> 
> Second song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ra8f1Llsp4


	2. Fuck that song!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of skating with JJ joining the group at the rink. How much trouble can possibly happen -- yeah, that much. Background unspecified something between Yuri and Otabek, excessive hashtags and 17-year-old Yuri sure knows how to move his hips.
> 
> Song notes at the end

Honestly, JJ wasn't sure how they all ended up crammed in the same car going to the rink. He had intended on driving himself.  It wasn't as if he didn't have his 'vette there, and it had winter tires, and he didn't even think the roads were bad at all. However, Yuuri had insisted that instead of taking the 'vette, he ride with them.  The four skaters weren't actually crammed, the car was a full-sized sedan with plenty of room. There was no reason four people couldn't comfortably ride in it -- well except for one small blond reason. Victor was driving which meant of course Yuuri was in the passenger seat.  Now being one of several children, JJ was no novice at shoving and pushing in the back seat. What he didn't expect was to almost be clobbered in the head with a bag as Yuri plopped into the seat behind Victor, instantly kicking the back of the older man's seat, "Hey! Asshole!  Legroom back here!"

 

"Tone."  Victor was being calm at least, he had to be.  Yuuri was fidgeting, nervous about his first practice with JJ there -- normally it was just him and Victor -- and sometimes a Yuri.  Practicing in front of Yuri didn't phase him anymore. When the Japanese skater had become so comfortable around the little Russian was another thing JJ didn't know.

 

" _Please_ , old man, move your fucking seat so my knees aren't in my fucking face!"  The words were growled out of the young skater. Only being five and a half tall, Yuri actually had plenty of room if he was going to sit like a normal person.

 

Victor's shoulder's stiffened as he sighed looking up.  "Yurochka, you are testing my patience today, and I do not think you want to do that."  It was a clear warning, and for once not growled out in Russian -- perhaps for JJ's benefit since Yuuri seemed to not be paying attention.

 

The boy huffed, leaning back in his seat as he crossed his arms over his chest, the hoodie covering most of his head as he then shoved his feet across JJ's lap, "Fine!"

 

In all of JJ's time fighting with his siblings and hearing 'Mom! He's touching me!' He had never had legs like that in front of him.  Instead of the loose sweatpants of the morning, Yuri was wearing clothes for working out. Even if he wouldn't be on the ice for a while, he had clearly changed to the tightest black leggings that JJ had ever seen in his life, but compression was all the rage right now so it made sense in a way.  The red and black leopard print sneakers made less sense, but that was how JJ ended up with Yuri's legs in his lap as the boy shut up and listened to his music.

 

In the front of the car, Yuuri seemed in another world, listening to his program's music on his own player and Victor driving with his knuckles whitening as he saw that Yuri was still being a brat in the back seat.  JJ though, he wasn't sure if he had been remembering to breathe. Whatever the boy had decided at breakfast seemed to maybe not be in play, but maybe it was. Life with two siblings had not prepared the man for Yuri.  How exactly someone that short and tiny could take up that much room in a car was a wonder to the man, but instead of preparing for practice, he found himself watching how Yuri moved his feet to the beat of whatever music was playing in his ears.  

 

Suddenly feeling nervous, JJ paused, slowly turning to look at Yuri and instead of distracted, the boy's blue-green eyes burned with an intensity as if he had just scored the gold over someone -- then again, everyone knew how competitive he was.

 

Quickly distracting himself and saying nothing about the feet in his lap, JJ looked once again at his phone, deciding to check his Instagram to at least get his mind off of things.

 

Otabek was still in Kazakhstan working in his home rink before the upcoming four continents.  Kenjirou was still in Japan, practicing as well -- it was after all a full four weeks until the four continents.  They wouldn't descend en mass on the venue until just a few days before. The rest of the Asian skaters had been doing the same regime of training as well it seemed. Then, he saw a post from Otabek, marked at 4 AM their time.

 

Suddenly, JJ thought he had an idea what today's foul mood was about from Yuri. Everyone knew that Yuri had been after Otabek, no one knew how far that had gotten. Well, maybe some people did. Those people hadn't told JJ anything though, so he had no idea.  What he did know though was that Yuri was in Canada after the Europeans and Otabek was in his home country, DJing and having some beautiful woman hanging off his arm. Yeah, that had to hurt.

 

JJ shook his head, he had to get out of this funk.  He had to stop looking at the legs in his lap. He needed to concentrate on skating or even the help from Victor wasn't going to make a difference in his skate.  He had to get his confidence back.

 

As soon as Victor pulled into the parking spot and stopped, Yuri was out the door his bag over his shoulder as he sprinted to the door of the rink.  His hand slapping the door hard as he reached it.

 

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Yuuri turned to Victor, "He does realize we are not racing him, right?"

 

Silver hair shaking with laughter, Victor just shook his head, "To our little Yurochka, I do not think it matters."

 

How anyone could be that competitive about everything left JJ shaking his head, and he had a brother and sister even.  

 

"Hurry up!  You are taking forever!   Can't the old man walk any faster!"  

 

As the other three approached the door, Yuri's exasperation at how long they were taking grew until finally, Victor was there to unlock the side door.  There were still a few people inside, the private lessons before them just wrapping up.

 

"Damn it, the annoying ones today."  The little blond practically growled as two of the girls on the rink turned to wave, "Yuri!"  Which Yuri they meant was clear. Katsuki's fan base didn't tend to skew into the middle-school girl demographic after all.

 

"Screw this."  He grumbled as he threw his bag down, earplugs back in as he started to run up the stairs to the top of the bleachers and then back down.  If he was busy, he could ignore the girls and he wouldn't get a lecture afterward from mommy piggy and the old man.

 

"Don't worry JJ,"  Yuuri was smiling at him.  "You eventually get used to it.  He's just in a bad mood."

 

"You say that as if it's a one-time thing, my love."  As Victor moved in to kiss his husband, from the top of the bleacher the yell of, "I can see you!"  in a heavy Russian accent echoed through the rink and Yuuri blushed, pulling back with a smile.

 

"If I kill him, Yakov will understand, yes?"  Victor looked from his husband to Yuri, a smile on his lips though.  His little 'protege' had grown on him after all.

 

Without much more banter, Victor shooed both Yuuri and JJ onto the ice now that it was clear so that they could warm up.  Clearly, Yuri wasn't getting ice time until later. Then again, Yuri wasn't the one competing in four weeks. With Europeans over, the Russians had a break.  

 

Skating around the rink and warming up, JJ started to feel more like himself, his movements getting bigger and he tossed a small jump in, landing it with his signature flair.  Oh yes, this felt good. A change of scenery was exactly what he had needed.

 

Before long he was sweeping through his program as Victor watched, listening to the jump commentary mostly -- while JJ's jumps had speed and distance, he knew he needed help to make them 'beautiful', and few were as good at that as Victor.

 

Panting and covered in sweat, JJ came off the ice, intending on collapsing on a bench to watch Yuuri run through his program as well.  With Victor's eyes only on his husband though, JJ quickly realized that there was trouble here -- five foot six inches of trouble, with hair tied back in braids and a ponytail.  Oh, Yuri wasn't yelling or screaming. NO, instead the boy was leaning on the rail, elbows braced as he read his phone … that was normal, the way the boy's legs were stretched and holding the position though in those skin-tight black leggings was anything but.  One foot flat on the ground, the other was forward enough that if he had been wearing skates, the blade would be in danger of cutting the boy's ear. With no effort at all, Yuri was holding the pose as he scrolled through Instagram.

 

Then Yuri turned to look at him, the phone being held out, "Take a picture of me Jeh Jeh…"  He was positive that Yuri didn't normally slur his name that much, and the syllables weren't normally that soft, more of a zh than anything in the 'j' family of sounds.

 

As he took the phone, preparing to take the picture, Yuri's eyes half closed and his focused look was back as he moved his hand to the rink wall to lean into the stretch and at the same time pull his leg over his shoulder far enough that JJ was positive they'd need to go to the hospital. In stunned silence, he took the picture before Yuri released the pose with a smirk. "Mila better not be a bitch and ask why I'm not holding my phone." Yuri took it back though, the slightest of filters to it before tagging and posting.

> [Image of Yuri holding onto the wooden boards while in a hyper-extended Biellmann pose, a serene look on his face.]
> 
> 'Stretches, stretches, stretches, what am I still with #LiliaBaranovskaya #balletwork #stretching #icetimesoon #flexible #photobyJJskating #JJskating #Nikiforovskating #canadaskating #teamrussia.

 

Without another word, the boy went and pulled on his skates as JJ's phone and Victor's both beeped with a notification of being tagged.  Seconds later though JJ's started pinging like crazy as DMs started coming in from people.

 

"Yurochka, why don't you warm up a bit while I go over Yuuri's jump notes with him."  Yuuri's phone was switched with Yuri's iPod and a few buttons pressed before the lovebirds were close together going over notes while Yuri's music started on shuffle.  The boy skated out on the ice as if this were his home rink and not one he had only been using for a few days. Then again, Yuri seemed to own every rink he set foot on.  

 

Glancing up from his phone, and about a million questions from people about what was going on, JJ watched the boy take the ice, impossibly tight black high tech sports leggings and a loose black T-shirt, completely normal, nothing strange, and JJ couldn't pinpoint why he thought it was.

 

Glancing back down, JJ started to read the responses to Yuri's post -- well the ones in English and French at least.  The ones in Russian he just skimmed, except to see heart and flower emoji from the choreographer that did almost all of Yuri's routines now.  He knew next to nothing about the lady. She had been a famous ballerina evidently and was the ex-wife of Victor and Yuri's coach -- he wasn't old enough to have remembered the rumors when that divorce happened.  It was strange to see Yuri do something that seemed to make his Russian coaches happy -- then again, the picture was a snapshot of the boy taking his training in Canada seriously instead of as a vacation. Of course, Lilia and Yakov would be pleased.

 

The music started and instantly JJ knew this was not any practice music for routines the boy was doing.  Unless it was an exhibition -- otherwise the boy always skated to classical and proper numbers. The music was much too modern with a near ethereal female singer in French, definitely nothing the Russian skater would publicly skate to.  He hadn't expected the first song from the boy's playlist to be so full of heartbreak and pain. The movements as Yuri skated though were powerful, long and sultry moves that were closer to something Christophe would skate -- no, not Christophe … more Mila when she was flirting.

 

There were no jumps, not on warm up this early, but the arm moves and legwork as the boy's hips led him into turns and spins much more befitting a woman's program than man's. From the sheer grace and beauty of each movement, it was a reminder of why the boy had been able to gold in his juniors without ever going over a triple.  And also why as a competitor he could never ignore the younger Russian. At fifteen Yuri's program had been innocence, perhaps that was changing now.

 

Victor's eyebrow just rose as he glanced at Yuuri, "Vitya, he redid all his playlist after…."  Yuuri never said after what as Yuri continued to exude something much different than the purity he normally skated to.

 

"Oh …"  Glancing at the player, another silver eyebrow raised at the name of the playlist, simply 'отвали, мудак, бля!'.  

 

Yuuri looked over, recognizing the swearing in the playlist title, and with the nature of the songs, there was only one possible reason -- and that reason was half a world away.

 

JJ eyes flicked to his phone as he forced himself to stop watching the young Russian. On Instagram, suddenly Otabek start to post pics of him out DJing and partying with various women all tagged with #4CsPrep #lovethefans and #lifelookingup.  He'd never been as gossipy as the other skaters his age, but the fact his Instagram was starting to blow up with random likes and forwards -- especially anything where he mentioned training with Victor made him wonder what was going on.  He was near positive the tweets from Altin were in response to the post by Yuri, but JJ just did not know exactly why yet.

 

Even as JJ was considering walking over to ask Victor and Yuuri what was going on, the song changed to something that he was sure he had heard on the radio lately and Yuri's skating changed again.  The movements becoming long, stretched out as if the boy were so much taller than the 5'6 he had reached, then he propelled himself into the air, just doubles to begin to warm with, but arms already in perfect position, both held high as he spun through the rotations, his distance had improved so much since his senior debut -- last year though something had been missing from the boy's program.  Silver was still amazing though, and JJ's eyes were entranced as the young Russian flew from one type of jump to the next, triple combinations followed by a spin and another triple combination.

 

Victor sighed, "I told him no jumps yet…."  He was just shaking his head at the boy.

 

"He's keeping them down to triples?  Oh … never mind." The last combination had been a quad toe loop to begin, ending in a hyperextended Beilman spin.  "That's new…." Yuuri tilted his head, it hadn't been in his program at the European nationals.

 

JJ did walk over, taller than victor since he was in his skates with the guards on.  "He's … gotten …"

 

While the silver last year had had people talking that maybe Yuri had peaked and wasn't going to be as amazing as people had thought after his debut, JJ now knew that wasn't true.  He had thought Victor and Yuuri were going to be his competition honestly -- now he wasn't so sure. The boy that he had beaten twice in a row before falling victim to nerves in the finals was making him nervous.  

 

As the music changed again, the fluid boy paused, instantly morphing into a flame of rage, screaming in Russian as he started to skate over to the player at a breakneck speed.  Before anyone could react, the pretty melody was abruptly cut off as the player was slammed onto the ice and then the full rage of Yuri busted it into pieces, stomping on it with his skate blades without even thinking about the damage that could be done to the expensive titanium.  Victor didn't move, and JJ was frozen. It was Yuuri who moved onto the ice, taking a hold of the boy's shoulders to skate him off to the far side of the rink, away from the others.

 

Victor sighed as he looked at JJ, "It is … probably best not to mention that, yes?"  

 

Nodding JJ went back onto the ice, ignoring the fact there was no music, "It's fine,  JJ doesn't gossip." He smiled at Victor, just as cheesy as ever -- because right then he knew Yuri didn't hold all the cards and the tiger was really just an angry little kitten.  The Canadian skated off, sticking to the side of the ring by Victor and ignoring the Yuris as he worked on doing the jumps better, more like Victor had said, but keeping the flair and distance that had always been his style, ending with the double J's and the flashy smile.

 

Laughing and clapping Victor was nodding, "Yes yes, much better, like that."  It was not just the moves though, Victor could see the confidence coming back to JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car ride song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iv6OHgMRFg
> 
> First skate song -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOTXC46bB70
> 
> Second song -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZzUQq9JWnc
> 
> The Rage inducing song -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9Gj2WUEwwA
> 
> I redid some of this and hope it's better ... I don't know.


	3. Netflix and Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Yuri is very hard to be around -- and sometimes he is near impossible. All overreactions from others in response to the blond rage kitten are because he's been wearing them down for WEEKS and being impossible (in his own way). Sometimes things are just easier if you let Yuri do what he wants. And there is no CHILL with that Netflix because every Victor and Yuuri movie night needs a Yuri to muck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Otabek isn't as bad as he is coming off in this, it's all from Yuri's side. There is a side story posted which cover's Otabek's side.

The car ride back from the rink was nearly the exact opposite as the one to the rink.  First of all, there was a stop at the electronics store where Victor walked in to pick up the iPod that had been ordered for in-store pick up from the rink, and without a word, handed the new package back to Yuri -- no comment about how destroying the old one had been completely unnecessary -- maybe JJ was learning why the boy's music was not on his phone after all.

 

Of course, it couldn't be synced until they got back to the house.  This meant JJ ended up in the back seat of the car with a very quiet Yuri taking up an almost impossibly small amount of space this time, his legs pulled up to him and eyes closed as he set his head on them pretending to sleep like that.

 

Victor looked worried, and JJ couldn't tell what expression Yuuri wore, but he was certain it was as worried as the one on Victor's face.

 

JJ was about to break the silence when out of nowhere, Yuri spoke, "I think I am changing my free skate."

 

Victor's eye roll couldn't be seen by the boy directly behind him, "But I thought you liked your music and everything for this year.  A little more jump consistency and you would have done as well at the GP as you did at Europeans"

 

"Nyet."

 

"Just that, just a no?  What is wrong with it." Victor challenged the boy as Yuuri reached across to put a hand on his husband's arm.

 

"It's …"

 

"I swear Yurochka if you even dare to say it is just not you--"

 

"No!  Shut up!  That is the problem!  It is me, was me, I don't know.  it is too much me and I do not want to do it!  I am changing it."

 

"Yura…"  The tone was soft as Victor walked back his previous harshness,  "It is very short notice to be redoing a whole free skate. Who are you going to get to coordinate?  I am training. Four continents is in three weeks. No one else is around …"

 

"You act as if I can not do it myself!"  

 

This was where JJ decided to be very interested in his phone.  He might have also decided that from now on he was driving himself -- sure skaters were drama, but this was … this was so much more than he was used to.  However, in his option, Victor was right. As far as he knew, the only choreography the boy had ever done was the piece he had done with Otabek -- and that was decidedly not free skate material.

 

"Yurochka, you have never --"

 

"Don't you Yurochka me, _Vitya_."  Arms were crossed over the boy's chest and those blue-green eyes were glaring daggers at the back of Victor's head but there was no explanation about the strange emphasis on the short form of Victor's name that JJ had often heard from other people.

 

 _"Yura_ you have never choreographed anything by yourself."  Victor had had a long day and this was trying his patience.

 

The boy just scoffed, "Stop making everything about him!  Seriously, that asshole's contribution could be replaced by five seconds on Grindr to find someone to try to get in my pants."

 

"Yuri!"  The reprimand was sharp from Yuuri as he turned to look at the boy.  There was no softened version of the boy's name, this was a scold. "Give me your phone now!"

 

"No!"

 

"Yuri …."  This time Victor spoke up as he pulled into the garage connected to the house.

 

"Fine!"  He handed the phone over to Yuuri, his glare now transferred, "Mama piggy wants my phone to make sure I'm a good boy …"  The mockery and sarcasm had passed teasing into real insults.

Yuuri fell to silence the second he looked at the phone, frowning at whatever he saw,  He passed the phone to Victor, and Yuuri knew he wasn't getting it back for a while.

 

Victor glanced at the screen, eyes widening, "JJ?  Can you be a dear and look at the takeout menus -- your coach is declaring this a cheat day."   Then he turned to Yuri, "Do not leave this house."

 

"Yes, Daddy."  The snark was so thick as the pissed off boy leaned against a wall.  

 

Victor and Yuuri didn't say anything as they walked off to 'discuss' this in the bedroom, and JJ was certain whatever had been on that phone meant there was going to be a discussion without any of the affection that Yuri normally accused those two of.

 

"Yuri!  What would you like to eat?  I am in charge of the menus so let me order something good!"  Maybe the smile and excitement was a little over the top, but JJ knew he was no longer a mouse in a trap, but still, a wounded kitten could be dangerous

 

"Canadian food sucks!  This all sucks! I should be back in Russia."  He growled as he walked over to the kitchen, hidden under too many layers of clothes for how warm it was in the house -- but the boy was covered up so much most of the time, until now, JJ hadn't realized that Yuri wore his cloth armor off the ice.  The hoodie, the jacket, the double T-shirts, layers of protection guarded the boy and even in the warm house, not a single layer had been removed.

 

"Chinese.  Beef something, Beef, and beef -- I don't know.  Something beef. And Eggrolls. Don't let them forget the fortune cookies either, I want to throw those at the piggie.  And that too." Yuri jabbed his finger at the menu. "I'm hungry."

 

Giving up on JJ remembering this, or even understanding his spat out instructions,  Yuri just grabbed a pen, then as he sighed, circling things, "There that, and Vitya doesn't like mushrooms so make sure that doesn't have mushrooms.  You would have thought a mushroom killed him once upon a time, stupid idiot." He was muttering and acting as if it were perfectly normal that he would know exactly what two of his competitors would want to eat - even if Victor was his temporary coach.  JJ didn't think he'd be able to order for any other skater, heck, half the time he mis-guessed what Isabella had wanted when they had been together.

 

After the events of today though, JJ wasn't going to question Yuri's decision.  "I got this!" His fingers slipped into fake guns as he flashed a smile to Yuri. "Why don't you go sit down, kitten, and I'll order."

 

With an eye roll, Yuri sulked over to the couch, pulling a pillow onto his lap as he flicked on the TV, finding some brainless ghost hunting show on TV -- oh no, this one they were hunting for Bigfoot.  Same difference. It was entertainment without thought.

 

Hiding any worry that Yuri had barely even bristled at being called kitten, JJ placed the order, "They'll be here in thirty."  He looked back at where Victor and Yuuri had still not emerged.

 

"Mama piggie is trying to keep Vitya from freaking out."  There was no emotion behind the words as those blue-green eyes stared at the TV.

 

"Can I ask?  Should I ask?"  It wasn't his business.  He was training under Victor and so was Yuri, other than that, they were just competitors.

 

"Beka lost a sponsor and he's blaming me."   

 

JJ looked at the bedroom door, no save appeared to be coming from the two that were the responsible ones.  Maybe they were more babysitting Yuri than training him. "Did you do anything to make him lose the sponsor."

 

"Yes."  The boy shrugged.

 

"I see."  JJ sat down on the arm of the couch, looking at Yuri, wanting to ask what he had done.  Sponsors were important -- they were how so many of them made money, unlike Russia, most countries were not so generous to their international competitors.

 

"He's a fucking idiot."  The swearing was at least in English this time from the boy.  "And JJ, I swear to god if you do the finger thing at me again, I am breaking them."  

 

It took a moment for JJ to realize what had seemed so weird in that half-hearted threat, and then he realized -- JJ.   No Jeh Jeh … JJ, unaccented, proving if Yuri wanted to, he was more than capable of saying it right -- and for some reason, JJ didn't like it.

 

As he sat on the couch, not for the first time, Yuri wished desperately that Potya had been able to come to Canada, but instead she was staying with his grandfather.  His sick grandfather, that he should be in Russia taking care of -- but he was here in Canada because he was weak and they had all made him leave the fucking continent.

 

Finally, after JJ was just starting to understand the show, he was never one for watching TV for the sake of just watching TV, Yuuri and Victor came out of the room.  Victor just walked straight over to the boy, "We'll work on your new program tonight. We'll make it happen. That was not your fault."

 

Yuri just shrugged, "Shut up, old man, I am seeing if they can find Bigfoot."  Yes, Yuri perfectly well knew the fakeness of this reality show -- he just didn't want to talk about it so it was easier to prop his chin on one hand and stare intently at the television.

 

Before long the Chinese food was delivered and Yuuri insisted on everyone actually using plates.  Yuri sighed loudly, looking up at the ceiling and grumbling as he kicked the counter lightly, slammed the cabinet doors, and closed the drawers much too harshly -- yes, even the fancy soft close drawers were able to be slammed by the boy as he gathered up everything to set the table.

 

JJ pretended to be interested in his phone again as he watched the low key temper tantrum in the dining room, glancing over to how Yuuri and Victor were pointedly ignoring every last sigh, slam and kick.

 

The Canadian skater was positive neither he nor his brother or sister had acted like this when they were Yuri's age.  Once it came time to eat, the boy was 'sitting' on the chair in what could only be described as a boneless pile of slouching, jabbing his Chinese with one chopstick as if it were a skewer so he could eat and scroll through his phone that he finally had received back.  

 

"Phichit's stupid vermin had spawn, they're gross looking, he posted way too many pictures, no one wants to see that."  As Yuri bitched, he stabbed another piece of beef, finally just tossing the chopstick down and eating with his fingers as he picked up a large chunk of broccoli to pop it in his mouth.

 

"Oh!  Finally?"  Yuuri reached for his phone before putting it down -- it seemed Victor and Yuuri were following some sort of 'no phones at the table' rule while Yuri was flaunting it as much as humanly possible.

 

"Finally?  It's a hamster?"  Yuri put down the phone to look across the table at Yuuri, "If the two of you have some sort of fucking baby shower or some shit for those things, I am flying back to Russia."

 

That's when JJ saw it, Victor's lips starting to curl into a smile as the man tried so hard not to seem happy.

 

"Oh but Yurochka, wouldn't you just love it, we could have a little cake and a party."  The man almost managed to seem serious.

 

Those blue-green eyes just narrowed at the two as the boy muttered under his breath, "I hate you both.  I hate you both so much." Somehow, it didn't have as much venom behind it as the words would seem to dictate.

 

The rest of dinner passed with a more relaxed tone.  Yuri put down the phone but continued to eat with his fingers and not a single word was said about forks or anything.

 

JJ took the post-dinner opportunity to go to his room and answer emails and such -- even during the competition season he still had work to do for JJ style, and he had his family to talk to and make sure they knew he was doing all right.

 

Evidently 'cheat day' though included not doing much else for the other three.  When JJ walked out of his room to grab a bottle of water and maybe some fruit, the TV in the living room was on, this time to some horror movie, in English even though it was not one of the other skater's native languages.  All three were fluent in it of course.

 

Grabbing the bottle of water and nothing else, JJ walked into the living room to see Yuuri mesmerized by the film, eyes wide and pupils dilated.  Victor's arm was around the smaller man, holding him close and clearly amused that his husband could have that much of a fear response to a horror film. They were both sitting on the floor in front of the couch … because once again five and a half feet of blond was taking up way more space than should be possible.  Instead of listening to his phone or new iPod, Yuri's headphones were plugged into the laptop and a frown was on the boy's face as he was clearly concentrating on something on the computer instead of watching the movie.

 

While Yuri had a glass of juice on the end table, something reddish, JJ assumed cranberry, Yuuri had a bottle of water.  Victor had a glass and a bottle of expensive vodka though, pouring himself some as he just sipped the alcohol.

 

In a move that was surprisingly smooth, and JJ was certain Yuuri didn't see, a pale hand reached down to grab Victor's drink, bring it up to the couch, take a silent sip, set it back down, then chase it with the cranberry juice.

 

Before JJ could decide if he should say something about the seventeen-year-old drinking, Victor reached for the bottle to top off the glass again -- clearly, the man knew where the alcohol was going.

 

JJ walked into the living room, sipping his water to place a hand on the back of the sofa, surprised to see that Yuri was evidently editing a piece of music.  "What movie?"

 

It was almost comical how Yuuri jumped, having been too engrossed in the movie to notice anything else.  

 

Victor just started laughing as he looked at his husband, "If you get so scared why do you insist we watch these?"

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at that, "Because piggie likes when his Vitya is all protective public snuggly."  Yuri looked up at JJ, moving his feet enough so there was the barest minimum of couch for another person.

 

"Actually, because Yurio likes the scary movies."  The Japanese skater tried to defend his watching but jumped again as a demonically possessed doll popped out of a dark corner on the screen.

 

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh… it's me?"  He looked over at JJ as the man sat down, stretching his legs back out to be in the other mans' lap.  "You see me watching the movie right? Clearly, I am the one who put it on?"

 

"Shhhh, this is the good part."  Yuuri quickly shut down the conversation

 

The boy reached down for the glass again, this time it was halfway handed up to him by his temporary coach as he took a deep drink.  It was at the exact instant though that Yuuri twisted his head to say something to Victor.

 

"Yurio!  Victor! What are you two…  How long have you?" The brunet man flushed with embarrassment and anger at finding out they had both been drinking.  "You are supposed to be a good influence on him!" Reaching out to smack his husband across the chest, Victor shrugged.

 

"I forgot?"  The smile given to his husband was adorable, but clearly wasn't working on Yuuri.

 

"What the … Seriously!  I'm seventeen. I'm almost eighteen.  I mean what the hell! I am on a fucking couch.  How much trouble and I going to get into here? Like … seriously!  I'm completely sober!" Yuri put the glass of vodka down next to the glass of cranberry juice to take a sip of the juice.

 

"A chaser?  You poured yourself juice like you were being all good and it was a chaser!"  Now Yuuri just looked madder.

 

"Yuuri…"  Victor's tone went from casual to perhaps a little pleading.

 

"Oh for …."  Then whatever Yuri was going to say came out in a stream of rapid-fire Russian.  

 

Victor reached up to take the alcohol away.  "Stop. Now. If you're going to insult people do it so they understand it."

 

"Fuck you, old man.  Literally, look at this shit.  I am behaving. I am fucking behaving.  I have sat here for the past two hours while you two snuggle and shit watching movies, without you letting me look at my phone even, sitting here and editing music for my free skate and you still are acting like I am off fucking half of Kazakhstan!"  All the barely contained rage in the thin pale frame was erupting and entirely directed at Victor right now. Being mad at Yuuri was forgotten as those blue-green eyes focused on the taller Russian in pure rage -- no, JJ's eyes widened as he realized, this wasn't rage, this was pain.

 

Yuuri was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm so he could answer like the mature adult he was positive he could at least pretend to be.

 

"Yurochka."  Victor's voice was cold, the term of endearment held no softness, it was a harsh cut down to exploit the age difference between the two Russian skaters.

 

"Don't!  Stop. Fuck you, Fuck you, and fuck you.  I have been fucking good today, beyond fucking good today.  I didn't yell at those girls. I didn't text him. I only put two things on social media today and both of my _real_ coaches approved of them, so don't go acting like that."  The boy was beyond pissed right now, his eyes burning with rage and his hair mucked up from the hoodie.

 

JJ didn't think, he just placed a warm hand on the ankle in his lap, in a way agreeing with the boy.  He'd been a brat, but he had seen the provocation from the other side of the world that JJ was certain was directed directly at the blond Russian.

 

"Yura…"  Victor sighed as he looked at the boy.  "You're right." As Yuuri tried to protest, Victor shook his head as he looked over to his husband, "No … this one you have to let slide, love."  Then he grabbed the bottle and topped off Yuri's glass again

 

The boy grabbed the glass, and while glaring at Yuuri downed it in one shot and then with even more anger flaring in his eyes, he grabbed the cranberry juice to sip it, shoving the fact that yes he was drinking and that yes he had poured the juice just for that reason into Yuuri's face.

 

JJ had never truly seen the Japanese skaters mad before, but from how a small muscle in the man's jaw was near spasming, he was certain this was it.  "You are being a brat." The words ground out to Yuri, then he turned on Victor, "How can you be encouraging this?"

 

As Yuuri stormed off to his room, Victor looked at the ceiling and sighed, grabbing the bottle of vodka and handing it to JJ, not even bothering to tell the man that he was the responsible one in the room now as Victor ran after his husband to try and figure out how to calm things down.

 

As soon as they were gone, Yuri's laptop was closed as he sighed, pulling his legs back to his body.  Then with his lips pressed tight he looked up at the ceiling before sighing and the hollow look in his blue-green eyes something that JJ would not soon forget.  "Yakov and Lilia sent me here with them because Beka and I had a pretty nasty breakup." There was no emotion to the explanation, just a flat statement of facts.  The boy continuing, "So … yeah." He pulled out his phone, looking at it as he was now clearly browsing airfare from there on the couch, his shoulders slouched in defeat.

 

Looking back, JJ would wish he would have grabbed a beer or something, some thin excuse for his behavior, but he had only been drinking water.  He reached over to put one large hand over the phone, "Don't do anything rash until morning?"

 

"I need to get out of here."  There was a desperation to the boy as he looked at JJ, reinforcing the assessment of a caged animal from earlier.  

 

"Come on."  Without thinking, he grabbed Yuri's hand, dragging him towards the door.  Vodka left on the end table, as he barely gave the boy time to throw on a pair of red leopard vans.  "Let's get out of here." If anyone had paused to question JJ, his response would have been that clearly Yuuri and Victor needed some time away from Yuri and clearly Yuri needed some time away from the two of them.

 

Why would it matter that it was January in Canada?  Within minutes, the top on the 'Vette was down and JJ was driving with Yuri's iPod hooked up to the car and blasting music that JJ would never listen to in a million years, but it was OK.  Before long, Yuri wasn't a rage-filled bomb of pain, instead, he was dancing in the passenger seat, arms in the air and screaming out lyrics. If Yuri's music tended to match exactly the demographics of his fan club, JJ would never say.  The man was too busy driving and keeping his eyes on the road to notice one selfie taken and posted.

 

Three hours later, with a sound asleep Yuri and the top back up on the car, JJ pulled up in front of the house, picking up the passed out teenager to carry him into the house.  Victor was still up, sitting on the couch, looking over at JJ with a raised eyebrow as the man walked past him to deposit Yuri into the boy's bed -- JJ had intended to pull back blankets, take off shoes and all the things a responsible person should do, but honestly, not killing himself with how much crap the boy had on the floor was enough of an achievement, well, and finding an open enough spot on the bed between all the crap piled on there as well.

 

When he walked back into the living room, Victor just held up his phone, a picture of Yuri in the car, his hair whipped by the wind a complete and total mess.  The red on his cheeks could be from alcohol or from the cold, but it was so clear he was screaming along to music and having an amazing time. #ConvertableYes #Fuckitscold #MusicisLoud #Iamhot  The sheer number of likes on the picture made JJ's eyes widen, "I didn't see him take the picture." There was nothing in it pointing to JJ though, it could have been anyone's red convertible … except for when JJ looked at his phone there were at least 20 people privately messaging him asking 'Was that in your car?'

 

With a slight shrug and a smile, JJ laughed, "At least he's happy?"

 

Victor just nodded.  Maybe that hadn't been the worst idea, it had been forever since Yuri had smiled in a picture and his fans were eating it up.  Without any alcohol in the picture, and him clearly being the passenger … it could have been so much worse.

 

When JJ crawled into bed that night, completely exhausted, he realized -- he had had fun.  He hadn't thought about Isabella and he hadn't felt like a failure. Maybe he had needed that too


	4. Yoga Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri doesn't know how to slack off. He doesn't know how to not push himself. No one else seems to realize that though.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I want to give a special thank you to this wonderful story by Merrily_Merrily for really getting me to really watch the interaction between Lilia and Yuri and the closeness that grows there ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282278/chapters/21036251)

~~~Last year the morning after the GP finals Banquet.~~~~~

 

It had been a long night and JJ Leroy had a flight later this afternoon to Canada, but check out from the hotel wasn't until 11 and he needed to get some coffee, plus it was a good excuse to see Izzy.  The two of them walking hand in hand to the Starbucks across the street from the hotel, entirely unsurprised to see people they knew there. The Russian contingent was mostly at a few booths in the back, half hungover and half hyper -- JJ assumed they hadn't slept yet.  He'd seen how alcohol most of them had consumed at the banquet, and he was willing to bet that they had gone back someplace as a tight-knit group to continue the party. With gold and silver having gone to Russia that year in men's, gold in woman's, and a silver in pair's they had a lot to celebrate even if they hadn't medaled in ice dancing.

 

With Isabella on his arm, he approached the counter to order, placing his drink order and then waiting while Isabella ordered as well.  As they made their way over to the pick-up counter, JJ tried not to notice, but honestly, he was a young man, one did not just not notice someone leaning over the counter like that in yoga pants that perfectly showed off an extremely perfect butt.  Just a little skin at the small of the back where a cropped sweatshirt left pale skin exposed.

 

Suddenly the figure in yoga pants had that redheaded Russian girl pouncing and draping herself over that cropped off sweatshirt, "Yura!  What's taking so long."

 

That's when the figure stood up and JJ realized …  that was not a girl -- that eye candy had been Yuri fucking Plisetsky wearing Mila Babicheva's clothes.  The red-headed Russian reached over and pinched the blond boy's cheeks, "Oh don't look so gloomy my favorite silver medalist." It was her day to gloat, even if it was in the most loving way.  She had fought her way to gold.

 

Yuri stood, cocking his hip as he looked up at her, and thankfully the boy was so much shorter than Mila that her shirt went past the boy's belly button, leaving only the thinnest layer of skin between the borrowed shirt, that was falling off one shoulder, and the yoga pants.  "I hate you so much right now."

 

Mila just laughed and kissed the boy on the forehead, and then helped him carry everything back to the Russian tables.

 

That was when he heard Isabella clear her throat next to him, and as he looked over to see her truly pissed off expression -- he sat up in a cold sweat in his borrowed bed.  The good mood of the night before gone as he tried to catch his breath, the dream version of that day had even more detail filled in, every detail of Yuri's body in perfect clarity.  But the pissed off look on Isabella's face, that had been exactly how it had really happened. That was the beginning of the end of his engagement and entire relationship with the woman whom he had thought was going to be the love of his life.

 

JJ got out of bed, still a little unsteady from the nightmare, and walked over to the bathroom, splashing water on his face as the first rays of the sun were sneaking into the room.  He'd never get back to sleep. Once he woke up and the sun was up, there was no hope of finding sleep again. It had been weeks since last time he had had the nightmare about when Isabella had caught him looking at Yuri's ass.  

 

Today there was no way the boy was up this early, not with how late they had been out, so grabbing something from the kitchen should be safe -- and he was rather certain Victor and Yuuri would be asleep too.  What he didn't expect to see when he walked out to the living room was Yuri sitting cross-legged on the floor with his laptop open. With the boy's back to him, he could barely see the face of his female coach on the laptop as they talked softly in Russian.  As the blond sighed and sounded exasperated in places, then again it was hard to tell in Russian, she made soothing shushing noises, and JJ heard gentle laughing as she shook her head and softly talked to the boy. As the conversation went on, Yuri was brushing his hair, long slow strokes with much more gentleness than JJ would have thought the boy would use -- then again, Yuri had amazing hair.  When not tied up in some way it was just past his shoulders. With the hair tie in his mouth, the boy laughed around the elastic at something the woman had said, still making a few comments as he braided his own hair and then tied it up in a ponytail, the style so similar to his hair when he did his free skate back when he was fifteen.

 

Then Yuri stood up, moving the laptop to the kitchen table to face the ballet bar that was one the far wall of the dining room and everything made sense.  Time zones. Yuri wearing too tight compression wear and being awake. The operatic music that started to play as he pressed a few buttons on the laptop.

 

A lot of skaters also practiced ballet, so many forms went between the two, but in an instant, JJ realized that Yuri had taken that to another level.  Of course, he had though. The competitive streak in the blond wouldn't have let him do anything else and the stretches he had seen on the boy's Instagram near telegraphed his dancing ability -- not to mention the artistry of his skating.  Listening to the commentary from his coach on the laptop through Skype, the teenager started to do serious work, trusting his coach's eyes when he didn't have mirrors -- this wasn't a proper dance studio after all.

 

Not wanting to interrupt, JJ went back to his room.  He'd give it a little time before going in search of breakfast.  

 

As the man worked on answering emails and looking at ad proofs for his JJ style line for what seemed like hours.  He had left the door ajar so he could hear when the music in the living room ended. With how the house was laid out, it was unlikely that Victor and Yuuri could hear something so faint in their bedroom, it was probably why Yuri hadn't thought he'd be noticed.  Eventually, the music ended and he heard the bathroom door open and close, then the shower started to run.

 

Knowing where Yuri was now, JJ closed up the laptop to walk into the kitchen.  Of course, he could have just grabbed a hotel and gotten out of this mess, but after three years of competing against Yuri, five against Victor and another four against Yuuri -- he didn't want to just abandon his friends to fight in this house. He wasn't sure how to fix it, but he was damned if he wasn't going to try.

 

The first step was going to start with a proper Canadian breakfast because that was how his mother ended arguments between JJ and his siblings.  After going through everything in the house though, it looked like he'd be lucky to pull together crepes, but at least there was plenty of fresh fruit so he would be able to make them fancy.  As he heard the water in the shower shut off, he set a large stack of crepes in the warmed oven to keep them from getting cold and walked up to the door to Yuuri and Victor's room. "Time to get up.  Breakfast is ready." A few extra enthusiastic pounds on the door and he heard movement start in there.

 

Then, down the stairs with enthusiasm, he reached the bathroom door right as the blond boy walked out, the exercise clothes changed for a faded T-shirt from some Russian band and a loose pair of grey sweatpants that looked in danger of falling down.  "Hurry up, Yuri. Breakfast is served." It was a personal point of pride that the boy had seemed too confused by the wide-awake Canadian to even swear at him before JJ was off to the kitchen table, setting it for four and filling it with stacks of delicious carbs.

 

"What the--"  Yuri was the first to stumble into the kitchen, the exhaustion from his workout seeming like tiredness from sleep.

 

Victor's confused face appeared next as he walked down the steps to the main floor with Yuuri following him.  "Breakfast? You didn't have to…"

 

"Just fucking feed me!"  Yuri was glaring at JJ, even as the boy flopped his butt into a chair and started grabbing food.  He was starving, but he was getting used to Yuuri and Victor sleeping in every day, so it wasn't weird to have breakfast closer to ten than the six he was used to from living with Lilia.

 

"Yurio!"  Instantly Yuuri was scolding the boy and Yuri was rolling his eyes, leaning back in the chair and glaring, looking ready to snap as Victor raised his hands with a disarming smile and stepped between the two Yuris.  It only took seconds for all the stress of last night to be right back.

 

JJ shook his head.  "Sit. Now." He gestured to Victor and Yuuri since Yuri was already sitting.  "We are having breakfast. I have cooked breakfast, you are eating breakfast."

 

"Who the fuck put you in charge Leroy…."  The words were growled out from under the black hood with those blue-green eyes glaring at him.

 

"Yurio…"  Yuuri was preparing to scold the boy again when JJ raised a hand.

 

"I put myself in charge because I am Canadian and we are in Canada."  He smiled as he forced crepes onto the empty plates. "And because the king can not let this bickering continue."

 

"Yuuri."  JJ looked at the Japanese skater.  "He swears at everyone and growls like a grumbly kitten."

 

"I am not a kitten!"  The objection was instantaneous from the boy as his hands slapped onto the table.  Never mind that the kitten was the only part of the statement the boy disagreed with.

 

JJ just held up a hand towards the younger Russian as that confident annoying smile spread across the Canadian's lips.  Still looking at Yuuri, he added: "Not your responsibility to try and get him to stop."

 

"Damn straight."  Suddenly the youngest Russian was agreeing with JJ.  Another crepe grabbed as he leaned back to eat with his hands.

 

"He is our responsibility!"  Brushing his morning hair from his face, Yuuri objected.  "Victor and I are the responsible ones--"

 

JJ raised an eyebrow at Yuuri and tilted his head.  "He's seventeen, almost eighteen, and has been a professional skater for how long?"

 

Yuuri paused as he looked at Victor for support, the older man smiling and rubbing the back of his head as Victor tried to deliver the backup his husband wanted from him, "Well, I mean, he's … Yuuri he just likes to make sure…"

 

"You were letting him drink alcohol last night."  Looking at Victor, Yuuri looked like he was still upset about that.

 

"Well, I guess I did … I just …."

 

"Didn't think?"  Yuuri's mouth was in a tight frown as he looked at Victor.

 

"Oh for …"  Yuri threw his head back.  "I didn't do anything stupid!"

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Yuri was on his feet, grabbing his phone out with one hand and snatching a handful of crepes in his other.  Throwing on shoes as he walked to his jacket, he hit some buttons on his phone. Without even yelling, without a word, he threw his practice backpack over his shoulder, shoved on shoes and grabbed a Jacket that wasn't thick enough for the weather and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

 

The blond stormed out to the street and started walking.  It was only about twenty minutes to the gas station on the corner and he had an Uber set to pick him up there.  He'd have to wait for a little, but it was fine, as long as no one followed him.

 

Grumbling at how much his time with Yakov had trained him to tell his coach where he was, he texted Victor 'Will be late to practice'.  Since they didn't have the rink until noon again, that gave him at least four or five hours to sort out his mind, but he knew what he had to do.  Leaning against the cold brick, he sent the first text in Russian to the man he had been avoiding.

 

> << _I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have yelled._

 

There was a long pause, and Yuri didn't know if it was because of Beka being in training or … something.  It should be training time though if he was doing his timezone math right.

 

> >> _I'm sorry too.  I shouldn't have lied_
> 
>  
> 
> << _I overreacted_
> 
>  
> 
> >> _No, I …_
> 
> >> _I didn't think of how you felt_

 

As the car pulled up, Yuri climbed in and just asked to get to the mall.  He wasn't sure where else to go on such short notice.

 

The blond stared at his phone.  He had been ordered not to talk to Otabek, to not make anything worse.  Maybe for a while it had been good advice, but now it was just tearing him apart.

 

> << _Finding out from your sister fucking sucked._
> 
>  
> 
> >> _I want to say I wish she hadn't posted that_
> 
> >> _I wish I hadn't lied and had just told you_
> 
>  
> 
> << _It hurt_
> 
> << _It still hurts_
> 
>  
> 
> >> _Yura I'm sorry._
> 
>  
> 
> << _And I know that Beka_
> 
> << _If you weren't sorry this would be so much easier to be pissed_
> 
>  
> 
> >> _You should be pissed at me_
> 
>  
> 
> << _Pissed at your family  Pissed at your dad Your mom you entire family all of them_

Yuri put on a fake smile as he got to the mall, paying the driver and tipping in cash.  He knew otherwise the company took a cut of tips. He did take the bottle of water from the back though, walking into the mall with his backpack over his shoulder.

 

> >> _I don't blame you_
> 
>  
> 
> << _That's not what you said yesterday_

 

As Yuri walked around the mall, deciding finally to stop and get a new pair of running shoes -- his were crap and his options in Canada were so much better.  He was hoping that Otabek would respond with something to his barb, and maybe it was petty. It had hurt though that yesterday he had been being yelled at -- even if it was over text.

 

> >> _It wasn't your fault I was stupid.  I got it smoothed out anyways._
> 
>  
> 
> << _Whatever, I already told everyone I cost you a sponsor._

 

The blond pulled out a credit card to pay for his new shoes, the bag now in his hand with the backpack still over his shoulder as he left the store.

 

> >> _Really a guilt trip?_
> 
>  
> 
> << _I'm pissed.  I think you're getting off light._

 

He pulled his lips into a tight frown, wishing the periods after every sentence could jab at the other man and make him feel as bad as Yuri did.

>  
> 
> >> _Just don't drag everyone else into this.  This is between us, Yuri._

 

He stopped in the middle of the mall, his eyes widening as he looked.  'Yuri'. Otabek never called him Yuri, it was always, always something else.  The formality of it was too harsh. Maybe it would have seemed more natural in English, but in Russian, it felt like a slap across his face.

 

> << _I don't need anyone to fight my battles._
> 
> << _See you at worlds_
> 
> << _Debuting new program_

 

He'd deny to his dying day that he was standing in the food court furiously texting

 

> << _Maybe this is the year to embrace my inner bitch._
> 
>  
> 
> >> _Stop.  Seriously.  You always overreact!_
> 
>  
> 
> << _I'm not the one letting my parents arrange my life._
> 
>  
> 
> >> _I don't have a choice!_
> 
>  
> 
> << _No.  You do. You're too fucking -- I'm not arguing.  Fuck you. Enjoy your life_.

 

Yuri's fingers hovered over blocking it, but he couldn't.  He could set the number to mute though. Maybe someday he'd go back and look, but right now, he needed to not think about it.  The phone was shoved into his pocket as he huffed off to buy clothes so he missed the reply.

 

> >> _I still love you, Yura.  I'm sorry, so fucking sorry … but this is my life now._


	5. Tourmaline -- Responsibilities & tea

* * *

 

 

> Instagram
> 
> Otabek-Altin
> 
> [Picture of a water bottle, two towels, and a set of skates next to a cheap MP3 player with earbuds]
> 
> #4Cs #4CsPractice #NoMoreScrewingAround

 

* * *

 

JJ looked up from his phone as Yuuri moved to the second part of his free skate, practicing the whole program as Victor jotted down notes in a notebook.  While practice today had been nothing but serious, it had lacked the stress of yesterday. He had no idea where the younger Russian had gone, but the dynamic between Victor and Yuuri had fallen into one of complete trust and comfort once the blond had left.  

 

His warm, blue eyes focused as Yuuri transitioned to a combination, seamlessly moving into his jump sequence without any of the over-rotation of yesterday.  This was clean, this was going to be hard to beat.

 

Today, Victor had put on his skates and moved out onto the ice to go through the program with his husband, somehow the man still managed to look as if the spotlight were always on him, even in a black T-shirt and grey jogging pants; after all, practice mostly meant comfortable clothes.

 

Another glance down at his phone and this time he saw a picture from Yuri, he couldn't help it, he almost laughed at it.   

 

 

> [Three huge packs of hair ties in various colors]
> 
> 'Hah! Bought more hair ties. Left Russia with 40, can only find one -- it's been two weeks.'

 

The smile grew as he saw a reply pop up from Yuri's rinkmate Mila,

 

 

> If you cleaned your room @yuriplisetsky15

 

The reply was quick from the boy and JJ saw it pop up,

 

 

> [ Yuri in front of a massage table in a grey sweater that was hanging off his shoulder.]
> 
> 'Never! @Milababicheva  Oh found your favorite sweater in my practice bag.' 
> 
>  

JJ's heart sank into his stomach and suddenly all the blood ran from his face.  He knew that sweater. He had seen that sweater before -- and countless times in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

Yuri laughed as he waited for the therapist for his massage, firing off tweets at Mila.

 

 

> \-- Looks better on me, Hag! @milababicheva
> 
>  
> 
> \-- You better be mailing that back @YuriPlisetsky15
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Never!  Spoils of battle.  You have to out medal me at Worlds to get it back @Milababicheva
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Both of you!  Stop fighting on Twitter and get back to work! @Milababicheva @yuriplisetsky15

 

Yuri almost dropped his phone as he looked at the twitter handle that came from.  "Coach Yakov? Oh fuck … Least I'm out of the country." Tossing his phone to land on his clothes pile, Yuri stretched out on the table as the door opened and his therapist came in.  He so desperately deserved this and needed it.

 

* * *

 

The Canadian missed the playful back and forth between Mila and Yuri about the sweater.  The assessment that they acted more like siblings than anything else had always been so accurate.  She was the older sister to the young blond.

 

Coming back to the here and now and hearing his name, JJ jerked his head up to see both Victor and Yuuri skating towards him with worried expressions.

 

"JJ, it's your turn."  Victor's blue eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked at the man.  While having never been the closest to the Canadian, there was clear concern in his expression.  

 

"Sorry, was just …"  He moved to bring his phone over to the sound system to cue up his short program.   He shook his head, clearing it. If anything could get his mind off other problems, it was the remixed 'Theme of JJ' on repeat.  By the second time through, he was throwing himself into the jumps, now with better hand positions, not the same as Victor. No, JJ's everything had to be more brash, but just altered enough that it should give him a few more points on his score, and this season was going to come down to every last point.

 

The fifth time through the program, JJ nailed his final pose then jumped into the air, slamming a fist to the sky as he yelled out, "That's it.  That's what I needed!"

 

Even Victor was smiling, "Yes, very good."  His hands slowly clapping as the man smiled.  "Now this evening we work on it again. After we get cleaned up and grab some food.  We get the rink back in three hours."

 

It was only then that JJ realized the older girls that used the rink as well had shown up, well some of them, their coach was just getting there, and if JJ remembered what he had been told, there were six of them and a boy or two -- honestly, he hadn't been paying attention.  All JJ remembered was that they were amateurs of some sort.

 

What he did know though was that the excitement on their faces to see him practice was not at all feigned.  As they waved and flashed the JJ signs at him, he couldn't just leave. Instead, JJ skated over to the girls instead of Victor.  He could get his notes later. He was the Canadian skating champion, he needed to encourage and be nice -- and if that meant a few minutes of selfies with a bunch of high school girls, he did it.  Of course, that had been more exciting back when he was 19 than 22.

 

* * *

 

There was still no sign of Yuri when they left the house again to go to the evening practice session.  This was going to be working more on basics instead of programs. While JJ's footwork was strong, of course, there was always room for improvement.

 

Once again, JJ took his own car.  The closer it came to time to go back to the rink, the more Yuuri kept looking at his phone. so JJ was feeling good about the decison to let Yuuri and VIctor have time along on the drive to the rink.  The other two kept trying to see if he could tell what Yuri was doing based on social media.  After the massage post to Instagram though, there hadn't been another word posted. Honestly, JJ didn't think a little rest after the work the boy had done this morning was a bad idea.  His mind was a million miles away as he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat of the Corvette -- without anyone else in the car, there wasn't a reason to use the trunk space.

 

Being first there, he walked up to the door to find it unlocked.  Music from the group that had the rink before them was still playing on the speaker, so he walked down to the side of the rink, not worrying about being there early.  He'd get his skates on and once they were done, begin warming up.

 

Yuri was there, already dressed for practice in the tight black compression leggings, and a tight black mock turtleneck with short sleeves.  Over it was a plain red hoodie, the sleeves rolled up and the zipper undone. While his clothes were not strange, the expression the boy wore was.  Those blue-green eyes weren't full of any anger at the moment, instead his hand was bracing his chin as he looked across the rink, watching the high school aged students tease and talk as the boy and girl who were working on an ice dancing routine were on the ice with their coach,   From what JJ could hear, it was just talk of homework and winter frolic coming up.

 

The mention of winter frolic made the man smile.  He had been king of his for his senior year of high school.  Of course, the king was elected king. It had been amazing. He had been about as old as Yuri was now.  Then JJ realized -- longing, that was the look on the boy's face. He'd never seen the boy do anything that didn't involve skating.  He was in his third year at the senior level of competition, that didn't leave a lot of room for an outside life.

 

Suddenly, Yuri noticed JJ and jerked back to the here and now.  The boy straightened, the hardness back to his eyes as he pulled down the sleeves of the hoodie and zipped it up.  The impression of the hoodie being armor washed over the Canadian again.

 

Either he could pretend he hadn't seen Yuri looking at the other people his age and act as if nothing had happened, or he could do something.  JJ had never been a do-nothing sort of guy. He put on his own skates, smiled and looked at the boy, "Want to go say hi with me to our rink mates?  They're here four days a week?"

 

"Go talk to them?"  The concept seemed foreign to the blond.

 

"Yes.  I am sure they'd like to meet you as well.  I took some selfies with some of them earlier."  He laughed as he popped his hands into his typical J's.

 

The eye roll from the boy was to be expected, but it had a little bit of a smile to it that was quickly hidden.  "I guess someone has to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself."

 

The girls had now noticed JJ at the side of the rink, but somehow Yuri had gone without notice, the hoodie completely hiding him -- then again, his hair was down, he looked grumpy, it was so far from the boy's presence on the ice.  

 

Once his skates were on, it looked like the lesson on the other side was ending, so JJ led Yuri over towards the skaters, the girls waving to JJ, half of them seeming shy, but the others completely over the top in how they waved.  

 

In minutes, JJ was doing his thing, in his element, shaking hands and posing for pictures.  He was ignoring for now that Yuri was just standing there behind him on his blades, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie.  

 

As JJ saw one of the girl's eyes widen as she looked past him to really look at the sulky teen behind him, he knew this was Yuri's time.  Reaching behind with one arm, he pulled the boy forward, looping an arm over the smaller skater's shoulder. "Plisetsky is training here too.  He took silver at Europeans this year though, so he's got a few more weeks to train before worlds. I still have to get through the 4Cs."

 

JJ watched as eyes widened, realizing that yes, that really was him.  His arm on the boy's shoulder didn't give Yuri any room to run away though.

 

"I still can't believe they let you do that exhibition when you were fifteen."  The girl who had actually recognized him before JJ had introduced the boy blurted out her thought before her mind could stop her.

 

"They didn't so much let me as I … did not tell my coaches."  Yuri shrugged.

 

"You haven't done anything like that since though?"  The question now was much more shy, as if the girl realized she shouldn't have asked.

 

"No, My Choreographer has done most of my exhibitions."  He smiled though, "Maybe it is time for something -- I'll be eighteen at worlds."

 

"You're younger than I am?"  One of the girl's asked, stunned.

 

The shy girl who had recognized him, "Fifteen he got gold at the GP, he's gotten two more silvers there, three silvers and two golds and a bronze in the lead ups to the GP over the past three years.  Two golds and a silver at Europeans, and a gold and a silver at worlds. Two silvers and a gold at Russian Nationals." She blushed though as she stated the impressive wins.

 

"Two of those silvers in qualifiers were to me."  JJ had to tease the boy a little.

 

"You mean the year I took gold at the GP finals?"  There was a smirk as he said it.

 

That was when the boy's head snapped to the side seeing Victor and Yuuri walk in.  "And the slave masters are here so … "

 

"Can we get a picture first?"  The girl's practically begged as Yuri pulled down his hood to actually smile, various pictures with both him and JJ and just him and just JJ with different groupings of the girls were taken before the other coach finally herded them to the locker room so that they would 'stop cutting into their guest's skate time'.

 

As JJ skated over to Victor and Yuuri, Yuri decided to put it off by doing a few warm-up laps around the rink.  After all, he hadn't been on the ice yet today.

 

Finally, Victor yelled out, "Yurio!  Do you want to work on your new free skate?  We could listen to the music, see what we can do for choreography?"

 

Without saying a word about the name that he hated, the blond skated over to the sound system next to Victor, handing over the iPod from his pocket and then throwing the hoodie onto the wall so he was wearing just the black compression wear.   "FS17 let me get into the center first."

 

The boy was ignoring any looks between Yuuri and Victor, but JJ saw every glance.  Both older skaters were clearly nervous about was going to start to play when the music started.  

 

When strong violin chords reverberated through the arena and Yuri started to slide into smooth ground covering strides, the tension leaving Yuuri was clear.  However, Victor still seemed tense, recognizing the music. The program wasn't much different than the boy's program from his debut year, no -- the choreography was completely different.  It still felt so ballet inspired, but this was a much different movement, darker and full of pain and heartbreak.

 

The real jumps were not in the program yet, just small jumps thrown in where they would eventually go.  When he finished, Yuuri looked excited and Victor was softly clapping. "Very good, Yurio! Who were you able to get to help you?"  

 

The question wasn't meant to be a barb against the boy, but as the blond was skating over, he tensed up.  "No one, Victor," he emphasized the syllables of the name, as if to jab that he was using the impersonal version instead of something friendlier.  "I edited the music down during the movie, then I woke up at two to start working on the choreography, and then I ran it by Lilia. For her opinion and second eyes.  She knows the ballet, after all, having been Juliet before."

 

"Juliet?"  Yuuri seemed surprised at that.

 

Victor nodded, "It's edited down from a well known Russian ballet piece, from Romeo and Juliet, by Sergei Prokofiev.  Considered one of the great classics."

 

"A love song?"  That didn't seem to be full of love from what Yuuri had heard.

 

"It's not a romance.  It's a tragedy. Three days and eight dead.  Love causes nothing but heartbreak and death.  It is perfect." The blond boy crossed his arms over his chest.  "I can say fuck you, and not get in trouble with anyone with this program."  The boy's jaw was set.

 

"I see…"  Victor was looking at the boy carefully.  "Are you sure you want to do that?"

 

"We are not discussing this on the ice.  Honestly? If this is the extent of me acting out is to go to a mall, get a massage, and then skate to a well-known ballet?  One of Lilia's favorite ballets at that? Is that really the worst I could do? Do you want worse? I have much worse on that player if you want.  I am skating to that. That is my new Free skate." The boy's arms were over his chest as he stared the taller Russian down, ignoring everyone else.

 

"When did you work with Lilia?"  

 

"That is your only question?  I work with her every morning at four local time here.  Four to six, I am on her daily schedule."

 

Maybe Yuri was enjoying the confused look on Victor's face as he said that.  

 

"Yurio?  When do you sleep?"  This time it was a much more gentle concern from Katsuki.  

 

"When I can."  He shrugged as he ignored them to move to one side to do some jump practice.

 

While there was stress and strain for the rest of the practice session, when Victor approached Yuri it was to aid with moves and not to scold.  The less chastising of the boy, the smoother practice went and by the end, JJ was left covered in sweat from Victor's deciding to make all three skaters do side by side jumps to see who could get the most height and coverage.  

 

While JJ was the one with the most coverage, when he reviewed the video, JJ couldn't help to notice, with how much smaller the youngest of them was, his jumps gave the perception of being longer and taller. While Yuuri was the best at hand positions, there was still an incredible fluidity to the boy, and JJ couldn't draw his eyes away.

 

The rest of the day went well, they cleaned up, had a healthy dinner, and then Yuuri and Victor moved to their room, either trusting JJ to watch Yuri or trusting that the boy didn't need a babysitter tonight.

 

"The JJ girls have taken today's pictures and run with them."  Yuri looked up from his phone, the screen filled with JJ and hashtags of Canada everywhere.

 

Finishing drying the last pan and putting it away, JJ grabbed his phone to walk over to the living room where Yuri was taking up the whole couch again.  

 

"Your angels are happy with it too though. Now that you're posting again."  JJ sat down on the arm of the couch looking at the younger skater, his blond hair was fanned out under him and he seemed near boneless, just wearing black leggings and a loose T-shirt.  Most of what the boy wore thought was near identical to what he skated practice in.

 

"You didn't post for a while after you and Isabella broke up either…"  The boy shrugged, then it turned into a smirk. "I bet no one took away your phone though and you probably weren't basically grounded either."

 

"Grounded?"  JJ wasn't going to admit that he wasn't surprised that the boy's phone was taken away, that seemed to be everyone's reaction to anything with him.

 

"Yeah, I think Yakov thought it was going to be a punishment, but moving back in with Lilia was nice."  He smirked, "Good food, private car to and from practice, someone to make me tea any time I wanted. Tickets to the ballet.  Oh, the torture." There was a laugh at that as he looked over at JJ.

 

"Why were you grounded though?  Just because … I mean people break up all the time."  He'd already been told that Yuri had cost Otabek a sponsor, but he wasn't sure if that was true from how Yuuri and Victor were acting.

 

"Because.  If anything goes wrong, it is my fault.  Anytime I fight with anyone, everyone assumes it is my fault.  So now I am here, and I have no one to make me tea."

 

"Do you want me to make you tea?"  Honestly, JJ couldn't believe he was giving in to such a thinly veiled attempt, but it was Yuri, and the man was well aware he had a weakness for the blond.

 

Yuri sat up, blue-green eyes blinking as he nodded, surprised by the offer even with how he had been hinting.  Maybe it pulled a little at JJ's heart to see such a simple thing make a difference as he went into the kitchen to start boiling water.  Pulling out a box in the pantry, he assumed the tea with the name he couldn't read on it was the right stuff, "Milk? Sugar? Honey?"

 

"A spoon of raspberry jam?"  The unorthodox request was made from the couch where the younger skater was still sitting.

 

"What?  Uh … sure…"  JJ just shook his head as he pulled out a jar from the refrigerator and plunked some jam onto a spoon before adding the hot water and the tea packet tp the cup.  Honestly, he had no idea how he was supposed to add the jam. He carried the cup with the spoon over to Yuri, handing it to the boy, "I'm sure this isn't as good as your choreographer… she is still your choreographer?"

 

"I don't know.  I piss off Yakov by referring to her as my coach and him as my skating coach."  The boy pulled out the tea bag, sitting it on the saucer once the tea was strong enough and then started to stir in the jam as if it were a thick honey.  "She more -- works on my form, and my dancing, and expression and … well, pretty much everything that isn't Yuri! You over rotated. Yuri! you need to land the edge better.  Yuri! your take off was sloppy. Yuri! what are your hands doing, get them up when you jump. So pretty much, both skates on the ground, Lilia, jumps Yakov. He's busy with Mila and the new skaters -- and Victor."  The boy rolled his eyes when he said Victor. Then as he took a sip of the tea, his eyes closed for a moment and the serene look from his skating programs passed over his face for a moment.

 

"Is that why you skate so differently than the rest of Yakov's skaters?"

 

Yuri tilted his head as he thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "No.  I don't think so, maybe. I mean … I skated differently in my juniors, but there wasn't any real competition there, I was just waiting for my birthday to be able to go to seniors."  He paused, before deciding if honesty was a good idea. "I needed to win." he laughed a little, but it was a bitter sound. "I have reasons, and Lilia said she could make it so I would win -- I just had to be willing to sell my soul to her.  So I gave her my entire body, soul, mind" What he left unsaid was that all he had left to foolishly give away after that was his heart.

 

After another sip of tea and seeing JJ still looking at him, as if expecting him to say something.  The blond just returned the look, not volunteering any more information.

 

Finally, JJ broke the silence, "I never know what to expect from you.  I think that's what makes you so hard to skate against on the ice as well. The second someone thinks they have you figured out …"

 

Yuri's answer to that was easy.  All he had to do was quote Lilia, "People who can be reborn as many times as necessary are the strong ones."

 

JJ's head tilted at that, taking in the thought, "That sounds -- almost nihilistic."

 

"My namesake is known for a holiday of broken promises, I think considering that, it might be optimistic -- but I'm Russian, so who knows."  

 

The smirk on Yuri's face was hard to read, and JJ had no idea how much of that was true and how much was to just mess with him.  "But I made you tea. Shouldn't I get the truth for that?"

 

"For tea you think you get the truth?  No -- you get me not yelling."

 

"You look too tired to yell, Yuri."  The tone was gentle as JJ smiled at the younger man.

 

"Yura.  Being called Yuri -- it's strange like that, in that tone.  Just -- it's complicated. I'm not explaining it to you. It's …"

 

JJ wasn't a stupid person, "Like why you only call Victor Victor when you are mad at him and when you aren't it's Vitya?"

 

Yuri smiled at that, whispering in Russian, "До́брое сло́во и ко́шке прия́тно."

 

Tilting his head, "I don't .. know Russian."  JJ's eyes were looking into those blue-green pools, nearly lost in how pure their strange color was.

 

"I'm needy -- no just greedy."  The blond tilted his head, "Tell me something though.  Why did you break up with Isabella?"

 

"Because I …"  Then the Canadian paused, "How did you know I was the one that broke up with her?"

 

The smirk was back on Yuri's face as he tilted his head, "Because you aren't mad.  You're guilty."

 

"I was spending too much time looking at other people, it wasn't fair to her, and she'd never be what I really wanted so -- it was kinder to just end it."  It felt so strange to say it, to admit it, to tell the real truth. He didn't know why he was telling that truth to the Russian he barely knew though, the truth he hadn't even told his mother.  As far as anyone else had been told, it had been a much more mutual decision. Isabella had wanted it that way, and to buy her silence, JJ would have agreed to anything.

 

"I see.  That could have been a worse reason."  It was almost as if Yuri had considered it over, and decided that was OK enough to accept as a reason for two people ending.

 

"You and Otabek?"  He wasn't going to let his chance to ask a question go.

 

"No …"  Yuri stood, walking his now empty cup to the sink to rinse it out.  "Even a cat enjoys soft words."

 

"What?"  JJ's head tilted, unsure of what that sentence meant or where it came from.  

 

"The phrase you didn't know.  I am not telling you what you want to know so I am answering that question instead.  Good night though Jeh Jeh." Yuri smiled as he turned from the room, gone before JJ could say anything about that smile not really reaching his eyes.  For seventeen, the boy was too broken, too hurt and so so much too tired. JJ didn't do anything though as the blond disappeared into his room to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzUnoX74tfk
> 
> This is the piece for the free skate, and VERY believable that Lilia would have been in a production of the ballet for this. It's beautiful and tragic for a beautiful and tragic smoll Russian that I am very very sorry I broke the heart of but ... I'll make it better? *guilty look*


	6. Mistakes were made NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the madness.... Or at least how things went so so very bad between Yuri and Otabek. 
> 
> JJ has a hard time getting into the friend zone, but is there anyone more persistent?

The entire building vibrated from how loud and low the music was, but Yuri couldn't hear it.  No, it was too loud for that, even with the headphones over his ears to protect them. He could feel it.  Every inch of his body vibrated and his heart felt as if the correct rhythm was beyond him, constantly trying to catch up to the fast beat.  Then he looked over at the booth, and his heart didn't have any trouble keeping up to the pace any more.

 

T-shirt off, chest covered in sweat and showing off every perfectly sculpted muscle, the multicolored lights of the dance floor made the man look mythical in Yuri's eyes.  Grabbing two drinks from the bar, the blond started to move his way to the booth. Blond hair a mess, his white tank top glowing in the black lights, and the black pants that Otabek loved, well those were the only hindrance to his movements as be swearved and weaved through all the other people, not letting a single drop spill from either glass.

 

He reached the booth, standing in the back as Beka called out something to the crowd.  Yuri didn't know Turkish, but it didn't bother him, he heard the crowd scream back as the music seamlessly moved to the next track, the Khazak man able to keep the pace and intensity through everything as the entire building kept vibrating with raw energy.  In the morning, he had a plane ticket back to Russia, but for tonight -- tonight his coaches might as well be a million miles away.

 

Tossing his soft blond hair back from his face with a quick move of his head, he walked forward to set Otabek's drink on the counter next to the equipment.  He couldn't take his eyes from the man. The power was intoxicating, seeing how he could control that whole room with nothing but the music pounding from the speakers.

 

It was just them in the booth, and a million eyes, but as the lights started to strobe, Yuri dropped to his knees.  The dirt and spilled drinks on the floor of the DJ booth didn't bother him at all, as he tossed back his own drink in one smooth move.   Then, eyes back on Otabek, he slinked over to kneel in front of him, his body hidden by the booth's equipment so no one could see him as he reached up to undo his boyfriend's pants, just moving fabric enough to free the man's nearly hard cock from its confines.

 

With a soft purr, Yuri leaned forward, licking the length before taking him into his mouth.  Without a single touch from his boyfriend, Yuri's every move was still perfectly controlled as he let the beat of the music wash over him.  Just a hint of his sharp teeth before lips covered them, and pulled the other man fully into his mouth. His body moving, writhing in time to the music as he purred and sucked, tasting every inch of the perfect cock, eyes half-lidded as he looked up.  Of course, Otabek's eyes were on the crowd not on him, he didn't expect anything less from the man.

 

Then, one tan hand came down, entwining into his hair as Beka started to really respond, his hips rocking into Yuri's mouth, hard and fast, eyes focused on the crowd as the beat never slipped from the music.  Every muscle in the boy's body trembling as he felt the intensity grow, his eyes closing as his pale hands gripped the fabric covering his lover's thighs. Then, he felt it, nearly gagging from how the other man slammed into his throat as heat pulsed into his throat.  The orgasm covered by Otabek raising a fist in the air in time to the music to yell out, "Yes!"

 

The force pushed Yuri back onto his rear, sitting on the floor under the equipment and looking up at Beka.  He ran his tongue over his now swollen lips, concentrating on that smile his lover possessed. Tonight was amazing and perfect.  Covered in sweat, he licked his lips again, tasting the man he was head over heels in love with.

 

The night went by too quickly.  Sweaty touches, breathless hours lost in each other's touch in the hotel room.  Morning came too early, and Yuri was throwing his stuff into a bag, running off before Otabek was fully awake, just with a kiss placed on the other man's lips, 5 AM flight, he'd be at the rink by 10 AM. Lilia already knew he was missing his ballet training for the day, but he'd be on time for his 11 AM skating with Yakov -- as long as his flight wasn't delayed.

 

The boy was still near floating, his face hurting from the unaccustomed expression of smiling as he ran into the rink to start throwing on his skates.  Earlier, he'd switched to his practice clothes while waiting for his luggage at the airport. No one said anything about him having three bags -- all with baggage tags on them instead of just his practice bag.  He wasn't late, even though his face was flushed and his eyes so wild right now. A quick few laps of warm up around the rink before he needed to be ready for his 11, and he stopped to check his phone, smiling as he saw pictures of Otabek taken from the crowd, knowing the exact moment the one with the man's fist raised in the air had been taken.  Pride flushed over the blond Russian, and then it all came tumbling down.

 

The next picture in the feed was tagged to Otabek -- from the man's younger sister.  The weekend before when Yuri had been in Moscow, Otabek had said he had some family things to take care of.  The phone slipped from Yuri's grip, hitting the ice and shattering the screen, but the boy still didn't move.  The picture of the dark-haired man at a family dinner with his arm around a woman who was smiling and looking at him with pure adoration as he kissed her cheek -- there was no mistaking.  The hashtag of 'futuresisterinlaw' wasn't needed for the young Russian to know exactly what was going on.

 

He didn't know when he ended up on his knees, and he didn't know why his face was wet.  He didn't think he had fallen and he didn't think he was crying. What he did see when he looked up was Yakov pale as a ghost, for once not an unkind word on his lips.  It was a blur how he ended up back at Lilia's. He had dim recollections of Mila and Georgie taking off his skates and getting his shoes back on before Lilia wrapped her own coat around him as he and his bags were brought to the private car.  

 

Lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Yuri wasn't even sure when the nightmare had woken him up.  The transition from shocked pain in his bed at Lilia's in the dream transitioning seamlessly into his less shocked, but still painful existence in the bed in Canada.  Even now, he didn't know when he had started to silently cry.

 

Still confused and feeling like he was caught in the bad dream, Yuri stood up, bracing a hand on the wall.  He needed to get out of here. He needed to think. Shoving his phone into his pocket he walked out to the main room of the house, looking around to see no one was up.  The cable box of the TV blinking that it was 3 AM. Of course, no one was up. He was faced with two things he could do. One would be the more responsible thing and find someone to talk to.  He could even call Lilia, and he knew it, but right now, he didn't think he could talk.

 

Instead, he walked to where Victor had left his woolen trenchcoat, pulling the keys out of the pocket and unclipping the key for the ice rink.  In twenty minutes he was standing outside in the cold as snow was falling, waiting for an Uber with his skate bag over his shoulder. He didn't even feel the cold, the boy was much too numb for that.

 

* * *

 

Victor was comfortable.  His head was buried in the soft pillows of his bed with an arm and a leg thrown over his husband. Yuuri's tanned back was pressed against him as they lay tangled together under the covers.  The first thing that Victor noticed when he woke up was that there was a rather noticeable hickie on Yuuri's shoulder. The second was that his phone was vibrating loudly on the nightstand. Rolling onto his back, he grabbed it, confused that someone was calling him at what appeared to be slightly after five in the morning.  The fact it was an Unfamiliar Russian number was less surprising. It must be someone who didn't realize he was so many time zones away.

 

He stayed stretched out in bed as he answered, _"Hello?"_

 

_"Nikiforov, Plisetsky is not answering his phone."_

 

It took Victor a few moments to recognize the voice.  The confused man sitting up as he tried to brush his sleep-mussed bangs from his face.  "Lilia Baronovskaya?" He tilted his head more as a very sleepy Yuuri sat up next to him.

 

 _"Yes.  You are supposed to be keeping track of him, and he is an hour late and not answering his phone."_ While there was a clear strictness to the tone, the woman was not doing a good job of hiding the worry she felt.

 

"Victor?"  The Japanese skater looked over at his love, confused about why there was what seemed to be a serious phone call happening in Russian.

 

 _"He is probably asleep…"_ Victor knew better than to not go looking for the boy as he quickly leaned over to give the freshly woken man in his bed a kiss on the cheek.  "Yura is late for his lesson evidently."

 

Yuuri just looked confused as Victor pulled on sweatpants to leave the room, walking downstairs to check on the younger Russian, fully expecting to find the boy passed out in his room.  Perhaps it wasn't any surprised that Yuuri had pulled on pants too and was following Victor down to Yuri's room.

 

Victor knocked on the door and then opened it, the Russian explicative slipping from his lips.  "Yuuri, check that JJ is here." Victor was moving into the younger Russian's room, doing a quick inventory of what was left in the place to make sure that the boy hadn't likely gone far.

 

 _"His suitcases are all here and his laptop and his toothbrush …"_ Victor was making his way out into the hallway, the phone now on speaker since he had been digging in Yuri's things and had needed hands free.

 

"What do you mean he's gone?"  JJ had walked out into the hallway with Yuuri.  "He went to bed right before I did last night."

 

"All of his suitcases are in his room, I don't see anything missing."  Victor's concern was clear and Yuuri looked ready to panic.

 

 _"I don't care where his suitcases are, I care where my boy is, Victor."_  

 

"Is that Lilia?"  JJ couldn't think of anyone else that would be calling about the boy at this time of the morning.

 

"Yes."

 

"OK."  JJ rushed towards the front door.  "Did you check if the door is bolted still or …" JJ stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the living room where he could see the kitchen.  "Victor! Did you look at the fridge?"

 

"Why the hell would I look at the refrigerator!"  Victor was quickly heading to where JJ was though as he saw it too.  

 

"I assume that if someone left a note there in Russian that it's Yuri's note."  JJ was still looking around the room, seeing that the boy's shoes and coat were missing as well as the boy's bag he kept his skates in.

 

 _"What does the note say!"_ Lilia's patience was at an end.

 

"Skating.  At rink." Victor translated as he moved to his coat where it was hanging near the door.  "He took the key to the rink."

 

 _"It is five o'clock in the morning there.  Someone find him and have him call me."_ It was clearly an order from the older woman.

 

 _"Of course.  As soon as we find him…."_ With that, Victor sighed as the phone went dead.  "Lilia … is not pleased. Which means Yakov will not be pleased."  

 

Yuuri shook his head, "I'll get dressed, we need to go find him."

 

JJ held up a hand first, "Hey, How about you two just stay here in case anyone calls or anything, and I'll run down there and see how he is?"

 

Yuuri paused, looking at JJ, unsure.

 

Victor nodded though, "Call us?  As soon as you know he's all right?"  It wouldn't' be the first time he had heard of Yuri skating at some insane hour.  He didn't like the idea of anyone skating alone though -- accidents could happen.

 

Not even bothering to get dressed, there was no real reason, he wasn't dressing for the press, just to go and check on Yuri, so his sleep pants and old T-shirt were fine.  The Canadian slipped on some sneakers, threw on a coat, and grabbed his bag with his skates just in case.

 

As soon as he was in the car driving towards the rink, he almost called Otabek.  Everyone being on eggshells around Yuri was clearly related to that man, but JJ had no idea what had actually happened.  He didn't know if Victor or Yuuri would tell him, and he didn't even know if those two knew the truth. Then he realized there was one person who would.  It would just take a little phone tag to get it -- He paused before calling Michele Crispino, even though he knew he could get either his sister's number or possibly that of Mila's from the man -- maybe he shouldn't dig.  If Yuri wanted him to know what happened, then it should be for Yuri to tell him.

 

The night was still pitch black, the only lights at the rink were from the security lights and the parking lot lights as JJ parked right near the door, quickly getting out of the car and leaving his bag behind.  He wasn't sure if he'd need it, so no sense in carrying it. As expected, the door was unlocked and a few lights were on inside the building.

 

As soon as he reached the main area, he saw the lights on and a single figure skating around the ice.  Yuri's hair was still a mess, and he was still in the jogging pants and T-shirt he tended to sleep in.  That didn't stop him from doing a beautiful triple toe loop though. He was clearly lost in thought as he skated, the calm presence of his programs not covering the confusion and pain he was feeling inside.  Instead, the near total lack of emotion made every elongated move the boy did on ice seem even more heartbreaking.

 

JJ calmly walked down to the edge of the rink where Yuri had left his bag, grabbing the yellow phone from the outer pocket and seeing it was showing over sixty missed calls.  

 

As Yuri landed another lutz, he saw JJ standing there and almost fell, eyes wide as he looked around the rink, clearly scanning for Yuuri and Victor before skating over to JJ, eyes narrowed as he saw his phone in the other skater's hand.

 

"They aren't here."  JJ held the yellow phone out, letting the younger skater grab it.  He watched as Yuri unlocked it and had a momentary look of panic as he quickly made a phone call.  As the boy skated off speaking Russian into the phone, JJ grabbed his own to text Victor and Yuuri, 'Yuri is here.  I'm going to take him to breakfast. Try and get some sleep, he's on the phone with Lilia.'

 

The reply of 'Is he OK?' Came near instantly from Yuuri's number.

 

JJ didn't want to lie so instead he just answered with, 'I have it under control'.

 

He waited as the boy skated around the rink, talking to the woman and seeming to calm down more.  Occasionally he heard mention of his name, but mostly what he picked up on was 'Beka' being mentioned.  There were a few frustrated sounding 'Victors', but eventually, the boy hung up and skated over to where JJ was waiting.

 

"I'm sorry you were woken up.  I … should have had my phone on me."  That was the moment Yuri realized he was holding his phone at the side of the rink just like that day and shoved it back to JJ's hands, not wanting to touch the phone.

 

"Come on, we're going to have breakfast and talk."  He wasn't giving the boy much of a chance to disagree as he opened the gate to the rink, standing aside -- this time without any 'ladies first' or calling him princess.

 

As Yuri plopped down on a bench to start taking off his skates, JJ dropped to a knee to unlace them himself.  He saw how those pale hands were still shaking, and he wanted to get him out of here and someplace warmer. "There's a little diner not far from here."  Taking off the skates, JJ bit his lower lip. Yuri still hadn't said much of anything to him, and what had been said had been much too polite for JJ to feel good about it.

 

He handed Yuri his shoes as he dried off the boy's blades with a towel before putting the guards on so the bag could be packed.  Shouldering the leopard print backpack, JJ put an arm on Yuri's back, guiding him out of the rink and locking the door behind them. If Victor and Yuuri couldn't get in until he got the keys back to them, it wouldn't be the end of the world after all.  

 

"Just a second, I just need to move this."  He had led the boy to the passenger side of his 'Vette and opened the door, grabbing his own bag as he made room for Yuri, before stepping to the back of the car to put both bags into the trunk.  Without a backseat, the car actually had a crazy amount of trunk space, much more than anyone thought a sports car would have. It also had a large amount of junk in it which was why JJ didn't normally throw his bag back there, but today that was useful as he reached in and grabbed his red and black puffer jacket from the Olympics.  It was the least 'Canadian' jacket he owned, and also one of the warmest. JJ also didn't wear it often since it was meant to be more 'fitted' but on Yuri, it would be much more slouchy. The only mark of it being Canadian was the white 'Canada' across the front. No maple leaves. No flags. Mostly just a red and black warm jacket. He brought it back to where the boy was still considering getting into the car, handing it to him,  "Here, it's cold out."

 

The fact the Russian skater just took the jacket, knowing it was from the Olympics he had not skated at because his country had not been allowed to compete under their own flag -- that actually worried JJ more.  He cranked the heat as soon as they were both in the car, feeling a little better since he had the boy bundled up.

 

For a moment, JJ wished his sister was here.  She really was so much better at these emotional things.  Or his mother. Honestly, he felt in over his head. Glancing at Yuri, JJ tried to figure out where to start as he drove towards the 24-hour diner.  It was barely 6 AM, it shouldn't' be busy yet. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" The question was quiet in the car, the radio not on as he turned onto the street from the parking lot.

 

"No."  The answer to that was easy for the Russian, but he knew he'd had to say more than that.  "I had a nightmare about Beka … or a dream, or I just remembered, I don't know what you'd call it.  Your fucking language doesn't have enough words." He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, looking at the ceiling of the car.  Yuri took a deep breath and JJ just gave him time to calm down for a second. "I just needed to clear my head and I lost track of the time and didn't think that Lilia would worry as much about me … she offered to take me on vacation after worlds."

 

"You said your breakup was messy … why do I think that was an understatement?"  JJ looked over at Yuri, just taking his eyes off the road for a second at the stop sign before focusing back on the road to keep driving towards breakfast.

 

"I didn't … make it messy.  I .. maybe messy is the wrong word."  Yuri looked down at his hands, seeing some of the color come back to them.  They were a little scraped up, a few jumps hadn't gone as planned and he hadn't thought to put gloves on for practice.  It wouldn't be the first time.

 

"I'm listening."  He was giving Yuri as much time as he needed, but still not just giving up and not getting his answers.  He paused though as he pulled into the parking lot of a near-empty diner.

 

The place appeared to be some sort of art deco building, decorated in too much fluorescent lighting for Yuri's taste, but he got out of the car anyways.  Food was food, and he was hungry. "We had a miscommunication between us about what our relationship was."

 

JJ's eyes widened as he opened the door for Yuri, not saying anything at the moment as he led the boy to an out of the way booth, the 'please seat yourself' sign was still up -- and probably would be until the place got busier in a little while.

 

"What did he think it was?"  JJ grabbed the menus from behind the napkin holder, handing one over and not bothering with his own.  He knew what he was getting.

 

As Yuri looked at the menu, deciding reading English sucked so he was just looking at the pictures, he sighed, "We were fooling around until we had to … or he had to, take care of family responsibilities."

 

JJ actually winced at that, not asking a follow up for a moment as he saw the waitress coming.  As she asked what they wanted, Yuri muttered tea under his breath as JJ ordered coffee. When she asked if they knew what they wanted to eat, JJ noticed that he wasn't the one she was smiling at, instead, it was the blond.  "I know what I want. Do you know what you'd like?"

 

"Oh .. yeah uhh…"  He pointed at a picture of some crepes with fruit topped all over them and whipped cream.  "Can I get this, but .. all that stuff on like … in separate bowls?" He knew there was a specific phrase for that, but on almost no sleep in way too long, he knew he wasn't going to remember it.

 

"Sure, the crepes with everything on the side.  You have the cutest accent." The waitress was still smiling as she looked to JJ.  Although JJ's order didn't get any comments as the man just ordered some pancakes with eggs and bacon.

 

Yuri looked confused at the 'cute accent' comment.  Normally people bristled at his accent, or maybe it was that he was normally yelling when he spoke.  "Thanks."

 

As the girl walked off with a little wave back at Yuri, JJ tilted his head as he asked, "How long were you two together?"

 

"About two years."  The tell of a lie though was there as the blond dropped his eyes way too fast.

 

JJ wasn't going to push that information, he was going to try though, just once, repeating it back to him, "About two years?"

 

With an exaggerated sigh, He leaned back in the booth, looking at the ceiling as the hood from his hoodie fell back from his head, "Fine.  Two years, Five days. Better?" He clearly hated that he knew exactly how long it had been.

 

"What did you think the relationship was?"  The question was soft -- now that he knew Otabek had thought it was casual, or temporary, or something along those lines.

 

"I was an idiot."  He sighed and looked up as the waitress brought over a coffee cup for JJ and a cup of hot water with a small container of tea bags for Yuri.  

 

As JJ thanked the girl, Yuri opened a packet and plopped the bag into the water before thumbing through the bowl of jellies on the table.  Seeing the uninspired selection of grape, mixed fruit, or marmalade, he caught the girl's attention before she left, "Do you have any …" Oh, he knew he had no hope of raspberry, but maybe, "Strawberry?"

 

"Of course, I'll be right back with that."  She smiled even more at him, almost oblivious to the fact he went right back to dinking around with his tea as he muttered a thank you.

 

Once she was gone again, JJ nodded, "So you were in love, he wasn't."

 

"I don't know.  I mean … I was, I know I was, fuck I made a fucking fool of myself back in St Petersburg.  I mean, look at this, I was sent to Canada with those idiots as my babysitters, do you know how bad things have to get to have that happen to you?"

 

JJ shook his head, eyes on Yuri as the boy continued, "I mean, he's getting engaged, did you know that?  His parents picked out a girl and he is just oh well, I guess I have to go along with this, first born and all … and acting all like shocked I didn't realize it.  I found out from his sister! From his sister for fuck's sake!" Yuri but his lip, suddenly shushing himself as he realized his voice had started to get louder. As he paused the girl walked over with his strawberry 'spread' and he thanked her before opening the packet to look at its lack of anything resembling strawberryness.  Instead, it was a smooth red with no discernable fruit bits. It would have to do though as he plunked two packs worth into the cup of tea and started to stir. Once they were alone again, and in a much more quiet voice, he said, "I had spent an entire week with Beka between the meeting with the girl and when I found out. An entire week in Turkey -- together."

 

"Ouch…"  That had to be rough, but JJ wasn't sure what exactly to say, he was getting the story from Yuri though, and the more he found out the more pissed he was at the Kazakh skater he had called a friend.  

 

"Yeah.  I … I had the dream where it was my last night there, and it's … amazing, like happiest I've ever been in my life amazing."  He looked up from his softly spoken explanation as the food was brought over, and he started to add some fruit to the crepes, but almost none of the whipped cream, folding them over the fruit so it was more like a filling. Of course he forgot to thank the waitress for bringing the food, but of course, JJ remembered.

 

Yuri also wasn't noticing how she was dreamily looking at him from the cash register once she left, but JJ was pretty sure a lot of things went without the boy noticing.

 

"Literally, the shitty airplane food didn't even piss me off.  So happy as fuck, wet dream happy, hard as fuck dream happy. Then I'm at the rink, I still have my bags from the plane trip, manage like a few laps to just get my feet under me and look at my phone and … that was when I found out.   In front of everyone, and I relive that in the dream every damn time." He stabbed the crepes with a fork as he took a bite, talking around the food in his mouth. "Every last embarrassing crying moment until I'm back at Lilia's in my bed and just staring at the ceiling, then I wake up … no screaming, no reaction, just numb and crying staring at the ceiling and I can never get back to sleep because, I dunno, it feels like I'm still asleep.  So that's how stupid I am." He instantly deflected everything to be his mistake as he stabbed the food on the plate roughly with his fork and took another bite of food, devouring the crepes no matter how bad he felt. He needed to eat, and after skating for a solid two hours, he was starving.

 

"That's…"  JJ broke the yolks of his eggs, letting them run towards his toast before picking up a slice to dunk in the egg yolk.  "That's just…"

 

"Stupid of me?  I know. I mean … but no one has ever accused me of--"

 

JJ reached over to place a hand on Yuri's, "Shush.  No. You weren't stupid."

 

"Uh huh, I was stupid, like … stupid.  I almost didn't compete at nationals because two weeks before it I was still sitting on Lilia's couch watching soap operas.   Lilia didn't want me to compete."

 

"Why did you?"  JJ couldn't imagine going against his coach's recommendation to skip a competition, especially just a nationals.  It wasn't as if Yuri had needed to do anything at that competition to make it to worlds or Europeans.

 

"My compensation from the national skating federation is directly related to participation and placing.  So … for the money. Isn't that a great motivation. Victor beat me, of course. Turns out even completely fucked up I can still beat everyone else in the country.  My scores were shit. I should have changed up the program and done Georgi's I'm a lovesick idiot who was dumped program. Maybe I could have pulled that off. So that's it.  Really. I pulled myself together for Europeans, got shitfaced after, and since then Yuuri's been mother henning any time I drink. Like I want to have a hangover like that again.  I threw up for two days." He didn't say that Yuuri and Victor had had a fight about whether they needed to haul the boy into the hospital for alcohol poisoning. The compromise of Lilia's private physician had been acceptable to the Japanese skater.

 

"That … I'm sorry, Yura."  Part of him was proud he remembered to use Yura.  Even though the boy had stopped bristling at being called Yuri.  He held onto the other skater's hand for a moment looking at him and debating if he should say something.  

 

"I should probably be going back to Russia, but I might stay until the 4Cs then fly back.  I mean, Victor and piggie will be going to Japan to see the Katsukis and Lilia says Potya misses me."

 

"Potya?"  Perhaps JJ wasn't that good at really following other people on social media, well and he had been avoiding Yuri's since he was trying to get his mind off the skater after his break up with Isabella, and when he had been trying to patch things up with the girl, looking at photos of the guy he was attracted to had not seemed like a good idea.

 

"My cat.  She's awesome.  Best cat ever. Better than Christophe's cat even."  Yuri took a sip of his tea before adding, "I think Lilia was lying though, giving me an excuse to come back.  Potya loves her. They sit in the sitting room while Lilia reads all the time. Not allowing Potya on the furniture lasted maybe three hours when I moved in.  She loves that cat, which is a good thing…"

 

Somehow the boy had reached the end of his food and JJ had barely touched his pancakes having started on the eggs and sausage.  "She was trying to get a hold of me so much today because my grandfather isn't doing well, but he says not to come home to concentrate on my skating."

 

Without thinking, Yuri reached out with a fork to steal one of JJ's pancakes.  He didn't ask, he just took.

 

"Is he going to … be OK?" JJ realized he was still holding onto Yuri's other hand.  It was about the time that he realized the waitress had gone from giving Yuri flirting eyes to flushing and pointedly not watching their booth, aside from sneaking covert glances like they were being cute.

 

"Yes, no, maybe."  the blond picked up his cup of tea to sip it as if that were an acceptable answer, then looked at the other man with confusion when JJ seemed confused by that.

 

Finally, JJ let go of the other skater's hand, moving to finish his breakfast.  "Thank you for telling me the truth." There was guilt to his words though. Yuri had told him so much more than he had told the other.  

 

"Hey, least you don't have to watch crappy Russian dramas with me and brush my hair."

 

It didn't seem so bad to JJ though.  Especially when Yuri yawned, the food and tea having the effect of making the boy sleepy, although the hours of skating and the lack of sleep were decidedly contributing factors to that.  "Come on, let's get you back to the house. You can take a nap."

 

"I need a shower first."

 

"Fine, a shower then a nap."  With a smile, JJ stood up, helping Yuri up and getting the puffer coat on him as well before walking over to their waitress to just pay in cash and say keep the change for the tip.  

 

By the time they got back to the house, Yuri was barely awake.  Once the boy was headed to the door though, JJ grabbed the packs from the back of the car, noticing that there were a bunch more missed messages on the boy's phone and only then thinking to look at his own -- it was still in sleep mode so he hadn't noticed any of the messages from Yuuri of Victor either.

 

Victor and Yuuri were still up, looking worried with coffee cups in hand.  When they saw Yuri walk in, Yuuri nearly dropped his cup as he ran over to wrap the boy in a hug, pulling him close and not saying a word.

 

JJ's look that the boy wasn't fighting out of the hug though was one of pure worry.  A Yuri that wasn't mad and yelling was just too strange to consider, but that he was still moving forward, still functioning, he could see the strength in that.

 

Finally, Yuri slipped out of the Japanese skater's arms to grab his phone from his pack, "I'm getting a shower."  He dropped his eyes instead of looking at Victor, the older man clearly not knowing what to say to the boy. Slouching, he walked off to the bathroom, letting the puffer jacket and his hoodie just fall to the floor -- almost as if to dare anyone to yell at him for leaving stuff all over.  

 

Once the blond was out of sight, JJ checked his phone,  "Sorry I missed your calls. I didn't realize mine was still in do not disturb."  

 

"It's OK.  We were just -- worried."  Yuuri was still looking towards where the blond had disappeared.

 

Victor nodded.  "He's … going through a lot."

 

"He told me … some of it."  JJ tossed the key to the rink to Victor.  "I locked up before we left. He'd been skating for a few hours.  He needs rest." Then without thinking, JJ went to the kitchen to start making tea for when the younger Russian got out of the shower.  Maybe he'd want it, maybe he wouldn't -- but JJ wanted to have it ready in case.

 

JJ stood in the kitchen, looking down at the tea as he made it.  Honestly, he was so surprised no one was treating him doing that as odd.   Everything he seemed to be doing was off lately, but this was better than he had been.  His mind had barely gone to Isabella in days. Instead, near every thought revolved around Yuri.  He knew he had to tell him the truth, but not today. He didn't know when he'd be able to. Hiding all the doubt and worry, he smiled as he brought the boy his tea.


	7. A deal was made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Yuri has learned more than people thought he did from Lilia.
> 
> There is no beauty without strength
> 
> Reinvent yourself
> 
> Be willing to sell your soul
> 
> The problem is, has JJ not learned any of this.

In the days since Yuri had gone to the rink by himself and everyone had (at least in JJ's opinion) overreacted, there was a new house rule.  It applied to everyone since a certain member of the household had thrown an impressive tantrum that had ended with JJ asserting that the rule applying to all of them seemed fair.  The whiteboard mounted by the door was the solution for the 'where is everyone' in case anyone was not answering their phone, or someone called from Russia at 5 AM looking for someone.

 

The board hadn't been used much, but today as JJ stumbled out to the kitchen to make some coffee (because damn did he need coffee), he noticed there was writing on the board.  As if it were an afterthought, the word 'Jogging' was scrawled across the board next to where 'Yura' had carefully been written in the list of names in Yuuri's neat handwriting.  

 

Getting the coffee pot started, and with the smell of coffee at least in the air, JJ looked out the window.  It was Canada and almost the end of January. The darkness of the morning with the tiny falling particles of snow screamed how cold it had to be out there.  Glancing at his phone to see the temp displayed in the corner, he nodded to himself. Yeah. Cold. Not for the first time did he think Yuri was insane.

 

As the door opened, JJ was finally starting to really wake up.  He had his second cup of coffee in his hands as he sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.  Glancing over to the door, he saw a very wet and cold looking Yuri walk in. The boy's hair hung damply everywhere, even more of a mess when he pulled off the wet hat.  His cheeks were flushed, a stark contrast to his normally pale skin as he kicked off his new running shoes, letting them hit the wall near the shoe rack with two thumps, not bothering to put them away.  

 

Still breathing heavy, he pulled off his Russian team jacket, but he did hang that up.  While most things were treated as if they didn't matter, Yuri had never treated the jacket with anything but respect.  The hoodie that was on under the jacket though was thrown more or less towards the door to the laundry room.

 

JJ simply raised an eyebrow as he watched Yuri stalk towards the kitchen, still catching his breath as he stripped layers of sweat-soaked clothing.  As the other man struggled to remove one shirt instead of both -- which did seem to be an impossible task, JJ asked, "Should I put on water for tea?"

 

Still struggling with his shirts, he just grumbled: "No -- fuck!"  Then giving up, both shirts were pulled off and tossed on the ground in a wet sweaty pile.  

 

As JJ watched him, Yuri opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, as if standing there, hair damp and mussed and naked except for a pair of tight spandex running pants while downing an entire bottle of water was completely normal.  As JJ's eyes wandered over the other's body, he couldn't help counting the bruises. Of course, they all had them. Jumps were never all landed in practice. Sometimes jumps went really wrong. The pale canvas of Yuri's torso though told the story of how much the younger skater practiced.  Fresh bruises on top of older bruises, flecks of yellow and green where intenser shades of purple hadn't replaced the old wounds.

 

Swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, he didn't even realize that Yuri had turned to look at him, head tilted in confusion and suspicion.

 

"What are you looking at?"  

 

"I didn't realize how bruised you were."

 

"Ice is hard, fuck you."  

 

Clearing his throat, JJ just nodded at him.  "Yeah …"

 

"What?  Do you want me to write JJ on my ass?  You look at it enough." Those blue-green eyes narrowed as JJ was stared down -- or rather up.  The height disadvantage had nothing to do with how aggressive the half dressed Russian was looking.

 

JJ's eyes widened, and Yuri's confidence clearly was feeding off the startled look -- or perhaps scared look was more like it.  "Jeh Jeh … you didn't deny it." Now the young man's words were just a whisper.

 

His throat had gone dry as Yuri looked up at him, those beautiful eyes narrowed at him.  Then as Yuri's head tilted, JJ reached out to brush a stray tendril of long hair from Yuri's face, but anger quickly washed over the younger man.  "Don't you dare Princess me. I am sick of being fucked with, asshole."

 

Blinking, JJ took a step back.  He hadn't expected the venom in those words.  "I …" Then he nodded. It wasn't anger, it was pain.  This was Yuri lashing out because of how he'd been treated.  "I'm not fucking with you. I promise. I -- haven't been honest with you through."  It had been days since Yuri had told him about his breakup with Otabek. It had been so many days that the guilt of not telling him why he had broken up with Isabella had started to eat at him.  He couldn't take it anymore, blurting out. "Isabella and I broke up because I was looking at you."

 

In the shocked silence that followed his outburst, JJ took a step back, watching as his words were processed by the other man.  The lack of trust he saw, that hurt, but -- what did he expect really.

 

Before Yuri said anything though, the door to the upstairs bedroom opened and an exasperated Yuuri was walking down the stairs quickly, oblivious to the fact he was interrupting anything.

 

"Morning.  Victor isn't feeling well so…"  And just like that, Yuuri was in the kitchen going through the cabinets to find medicine and a thermometer.  As he grabbed what he needed and a bottle of water, he glanced at the clothes on the floor. "You really should pick up your things."

 

"Whatever.  And what do you mean not feeling well?  Keep that idiot's germs away from me." Yuri's eyes narrowed at Yuuri as he hopped up onto the kitchen island to sit on the counter there.  "Everything is wet and stinks. I'll put it in the laundry soon."

 

Then, eyes narrowed, the young man looked at JJ, "Give me your shirt.  I'm cold."

 

"Yurio."  The reprimand was quick, but then the fire behind it quickly died as Yuuri saw JJ comply without any pause, pulling off his own long-sleeved T-shirt he'd been sleeping in and handing it over to the blond.

 

Without pausing or admitting anything being strange, the shirt was pulled on, arms scrunched up since it was clearly at least two sizes too big, if not more.

 

Yuuri was looking from one to the other, clearly sensing something was strange.  "Just -- don't destroy the place or anything before I figure out what's happening for going to the rink today."

 

"Whatever, just go take care of your Vitya and make sure his germs don't come near me."

 

"Behave."  With the final instruction to Yuri, Yuuri left to walk back up to the bedroom with the thermometer and medicine he had been in search of.

 

The frown on Yuri's face as he watched the man go back to Victor was clear.

 

Once Yuuri was out of hearing range, JJ decided it was time to do something -- besides, just standing in the kitchen in flannel pajama bottoms was a little odd.  "So, Yuri, what do you want to eat?"

 

Instantly the young man's eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man.  One eyebrow slowly went up as if JJ had said something incredibly wrong.  Exhaling sharply, Yuri looked down at his hands, checking his nails with an intentness which made clear he didn't care at all about his nails but was pointedly not looking at JJ.  "I don't care. Jean-Jacques."

 

JJ froze at being called by his full first name, pretty sure that he had never ever heard Yuri refer to him by it ever before in his life.  "What did I do wrong?"

 

Slowly looking up from his nails to barely give a glance to JJ, he uttered, "I told you that you could call me Yura."

 

Nodding and correcting himself, he asked, "So, Yura, what do you want to eat?"  Maybe he could corner Victor and get a better explanation of this name thing. He called Victor Victor and nothing else all the time.  

 

"I don't care, I'm just hungry."

 

Sighing softly, JJ started to go through the fridge, deciding omelets was going to be the easiest thing to make.  

 

As he cooked, Yuri started to play with the cuffs of the shirt.  It was soft, and it had been nicely warmed up by the Canadian skater before he had gotten it.  It almost made up for how wet the leggings were.

 

Finally, he spoke, "Jeh Jeh?"  The softer tone was back, but there was a hesitation to it as he added, "I'm sorry."

 

"What are you sorry for?"  He added the ham to the omelet, figuring extra ham would be appreciated since the demand for food had been so insistent.

 

"You and Isabella."  The words were even softer, almost hard to hear.

 

"It's not your fault.  I mean, yes, she was pissed she caught me looking at your ass after last years GP, but it wasn't your fault.  It would have happened or if it wouldn't have happened, that would have been worse. I mean, how horrible for her would it have been if I had married her and faked it?"  He shrugged as he added the cheese to give that a little time to melt as well, adding more ham at the same time.

 

"Stupid silver at that GP …"  Yes, Yuri remembered things based on his performance, and he wasn't even satisfied when he won gold, so silver was treated as a failure.  

 

"Morning after the gala, you were at Starbucks with the rest of the Russian team."

 

"Yeah, everyone was being stupid.  I had like four hours of sleep and then Mila and Georgi come barging into my room, waking me up and being all, Come on Yura, you have to come and have coffee, we're celebrating."  He huffed, "She had this big fucking stupid Unicorn Piss, or Disco shit drink, I dunno. She was so drunk that she dropped the whole damn thing in my fucking suitcase, because I really wanted to have my clothes smell like curdled milk by the time I got back to Russia."

 

"So that's why you had Mila's leggings on?"  With a skilled move of his hand, he shook the pan, flipping half the egg onto the other half into a perfectly formed omelet, just needing a little more time to finish cooking.

 

"So … you were looking at my ass?"

 

"Yeah … you were leaning over the counter.   Shortly before I realized who you were and then Izzy being all pissed at me."  The omelet was placed on a plate and set in front of Yuri before JJ threw just two eggs into the pan to cook them really fast.   He wasn't taking half the care or effort into his own food.

 

"So why are you telling me this."  The suspicion in his voice didn't stop him from grabbing a fork and eating though.

 

"Because you were honest with me the other day, and … I felt bad for not being as honest with you."

 

"Yeah, because, oh hey, I blew fucking Beka in a club is the same as oh hey, Yuri, your ass broke up my relationship."  He stabbed the omelet harder as he scraped the fork tines across the ceramic, still eating though.

 

"It's not like that."  JJ took a moment to breath trying to focus on what he should say and not letting his still tired mind wander off to the thought of Yuri on his knees.  "You deserve better than you got with that. You're -- I mean look, you're not even eighteen yet and you've been making all of us work harder than ever since you were fifteen.  You work harder than anyone I've ever met and even with all that work, you pull it off so naturally, it still seems like you are just born to it."

 

The look JJ received was one of pure suspicion as if compliments were so rarely heard that Yuri didn't even know what to do with them.  

 

"While we were all asleep, you were out running.  While we sleep normally, you're working on ballet.  When you're pissed off or hurt you go to the ice. Victor or Yuuri show you a program once, you get this intent look on your face and then you go and do it.  Just like that, you remember it. I don't know what happened in your life to make you like this. Maybe I'll never know, but -- you need to … " JJ faltered, not sure how to say it.  He saw how beat up Yuri's body was. He saw how overworked. He saw how close to collapse -- probably even before everything with Otabek, but maybe the other man had been just enough distraction to keep Yuri from self-destructing.

 

Instantly Yuri was on the defensive, "Oh I need to what?  Please tell me what I need to do because of course people don't tell me that near enough in my life."

 

"I don't know ."  Nowhere in his mind could JJ come up with a solution.  Every time he tried to get closer to Yuri, he was pushed back hard.  "Stop blaming yourself. Otabek being a dick was not your fault. Me and Izzy -- not your fault.  Yuuri and Victor fighting, not your fault. None of that is your fault."

 

JJ braced himself for rage.  He braced himself for being hit, attacked, or even for Yuri storming off.  What he wasn't prepared for was the lost look in those beautiful blue-green eyes, or how liquid they looked.  He was drawn to them as strongly as the moment he had seen the most beautiful free skate in his life finish and those same eyes were overwhelmed with emotion.  

 

His breath caught in his throat as he looked into those eyes, truly looked into them for once with no fear of being caught staring.  "Yura …" The diminutive of his name slipping from his lips easily. How do you confess to someone that you know they're broken, that they've been shattered to pieces time and time again, that the bravado can only get someone so far, but that you so desperately want to help put those pieces back together?  How do you tell someone that? JJ had no idea, all he could do was reach for him, and pull him snug into his chest, chin resting on the mussed up blond hair and pretending so hard he didn't feel tears running over him as he tried to grip Yuri tight without hurting the bruises he knew were being hidden by his shirt the other was wearing.

 

"Why are you being nice to me?"  It tore at his heart that Yuri could not only ask that, but that there was so much distrust in his voice as he uttered the words.

 

Just as JJ was about to answer, the door to the upstairs bedroom opened and Yuri pulled away before Victor and Yuuri appeared at the top of the stairs.

 

"I am just going to have some tea, it will make me feel better."

 

"You should be in bed resting, you have a fever!"  The instant reply from Yuuri held an edge of frustration, probably very well deserved.

 

"If you're sick, stay the hell away from me."  Yuri backed towards his own room, eyes narrowed and suspicious as he watched Victor walk down the stairs.

 

"It's just a cold Yuri, nothing to worry about.  I'm just going to get him to rest…"

 

The younger Russian shook his head, both hands in the air, "Yeah, no.  I'm out. I'm getting a shower, don't even breath in my direction, keep your germs over there."  

 

Neither Yuuri nor Victor noticed how Yuri's eyes went back to JJ, still distrusting to some degree, but a little calmer now.  In moments the boy was in the bathroom with his phone and some clothes to get cleaned up.

 

"Victor, you don't look good."  JJ frowned a bit, staying at the other end of the breakfast island as the two others.  He didn't want to catch anything either -- especially close to 4Cs. If Victor was already showing symptoms, it would be too late for Yuuri to avoid exposure though.

 

Yuuri nodded along, agreeing with JJ.  "I could take you to a doctor, there's an urgent care not too far from here, and you have a fever…."

 

In a fit of being overly dramatic, Victor flopped his chest onto the kitchen island, arms limp and sighing loudly.  "I'm fine." As the words were uttered, whatever normally held the man's bangs perfectly to the left even gave out as the platinum hair fell out of place.

 

JJ knew better than to make a comment about how every Russian in the house was overly dramatic, but that did not stop him from giving Yuuri a sympathetic look.   "How about if I grab the keys to the rink and head down there for practice while you two … relax? I'll grab Yuri when he's done and head down, get him out of here so Victor can get some rest?"

 

"I'm fine…."  That was the moment that Victor, still sprawled across the island started to cough.

 

Taking his coffee, JJ backed up, "I'm going to … not be here.  You're sick." Then with a smirk, the Canadian added, "I bet if we called Yakov, he'd say --"

 

"No!  Don't call him!"  Victor's eyes were wide,  "He just stopped yelling at me for being stupid."

 

Yuuri sighed, "Then agree to go to the doctor and Yakov doesn't have to know."  It was clear he did not think he would have to spend time threatening his husband to go to the doctor by tattling to his coach, but here he was, doing exactly that.

 

JJ carried his coffee off to the hallway to his and Yuri's room, pausing at the door to the bathroom, but before he could say anything, he heard a woman's voice speaking Russian.  He had no hope of making out words over the sound of the shower. Briefly, he wondered who Yuri was talking to.

 

Not wanting to interrupt, JJ just tapped on the door, yelling out, "Hey, Victor's going to go to the doctor and I'm going to drive to the rink when you're ready."

 

He didn't expect the door to open, and he really didn't expect to see as much of Yuri as he was seeing at that moment.  All the blond had on was a towel wrapped around him, hanging from those slender hip bones as if it would slip at any moment.  His hair was still soaking wet, darker than normal and a complete mess, but one that smelled vaguely of something familiar, something comforting.  

 

JJ didn't even realize he was standing there, eyes wide and speechless as he looked at how the water trailed down that pale skin, long strands of hair dripping over Yuri's chest.

 

"You're staring again."  This time the tone was more flat, not accusatory, maybe Yuri was just getting used to it.

 

"You're … beautiful."  The second the word was out of his mouth, JJ was positive he had committed some grave offense.  Princesses were beautiful, not a word Yuri probably wanted to hear.

 

With a sharp breath through his nose, those blue-green eyes rolled as Yuri chose to mostly ignore the comment.  "I'll be ready soon."

 

It wasn't a surprise that the door was slammed in his face -- loudly.  The fact that he wasn't aggressively attacking at being told he was beautiful was the more telling, but not as telling as the fact that it appeared Yuri had not believed it to be true.

 

JJ closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the door as he took a moment to gather himself from that.  Sure, he had just seen Yuri in running pants and nothing else, but that hadn't been all flushed and wet from the shower and with his hair a complete mess of -- actually, JJ wasn't sure why that had been so different, but it had been to him.

 

Giving himself another moment to gather his thoughts, he realized he was hearing Russian from inside the room, one voice Yuri's and the other was a woman who was clearly chatting on the phone over the speaker.  With the conversation in Russian, he had no idea what was going on, and he knew it wasn't for him to listen to -- but then he heard his name mentioned. The response from the female voice was one of concern. Before he could hear more though, JJ turned to walk back to his room.  He had to get ready, and more importantly, he had to figure out what he meant to be doing with this.

 

Throwing on a tight red mock turtleneck from the sports line of JJ Style, complete with the two J's at the neck, JJ kept thinking.  If Victor was going to be ill for a few days, then there was no reason to be in the house -- or for Yuri to be in the house.

 

He wasn't sure what he was thinking of doing exactly, but he did know he was spending more time than normal getting his hair exactly right -- especially considering they were just going to the rink.

 

Instead of just throwing on something though, JJ was dressed as if he were going to be doing a public practice.  He could use the excuse that he had done all those selfies -- so he thought if there were more he should dress right.  He knew it had nothing to do with anyone at that rink except for the man he was waiting for right now.

 

When he heard a pound on his door, he knew only one person in the house would beat on the door like that, and for an instant, he was looking at himself in the mirror, eyes wide and trying to convince himself that he wasn't in over his head here -- but it was Yuri Plisetsky.  Ever since he had first seen the boy skate, he had had this feeling he couldn't name.

 

"Coming!"  He grabbed his bag, shouldering it as he opened the bedroom door to see a very sulky looking blond looking back up at him.  The leggings were much longer, going all the way down to the black vans. While Yuri was wearing a typical tight black T-shirt, he also still had the shirt he had borrowed over it, and JJ couldn't help but think exactly how nice Yuri looked wearing his clothes.  

 

Tilting his head, Yuri looked up at JJ, knowing exactly how he looked when he put his hair up like it was, a high ponytail, with a few wisps appearing to have escaped the hair tie to softly frame his face. "Are you ready?"  

 

"Yeah, it's cold, do you have a jacket?"

 

The flat look and the eye roll before walking away was unsurprising, the answer though was more surprising, "I'm from Russia, I would think I have seen a winter before.  Honestly. Besides … I kinda like this one." As Yuri walked into the living room, the whiteboard now showing Yuuri and Victor at 'Doctor', he pulled the red team Canada jacket out of the closet and slipped it on, not even asking if it was OK to keep wearing the borrowed Canadian Olympic team parka.  

 

JJ didn't say anything as he walked out to the car with Yuri, getting in and throwing on the heat in the 'Vette.  "I was surprised you weren't at the Olympics last year. I know you were on the list of eligible athletes.

 

"Oh, you checked?"  There was some mockery in the tone, well, more than some.

 

"Of course I did, I had to see who I was competing against.

 

"You just missed Bronze."

 

"Yeah, you watched?"

 

"Of course.  We were all in the classroom at the rink mocking the fucking stupid ass Olympic music…."

 

"You could have competed as an individual though."  He should have known this wasn't a good subject. The skating world had been thrown more than a little upside down over who would and who would not skate at the Olympics once the decision to not allow Russia to compete as a nation was made.

 

"If you had won a medal, how would it have felt to hear some song that was not Oh Canada play?"

 

JJ paused to think about that as he drove towards the rink, "I mean, I wouldn't choosen not to have it play, but … it wouldn't change that I was Canadian and there for my country."  The man actually had part of the anthem tattooed on his body, of course, it meant something to him.

 

"And that's the difference, I saw it as too much of an insult.  If I had gone, and if I had won something -- if my national anthem had not played, I would never have been able to look at that medal with any pride -- ever."  The younger man was perfectly serious as he looked over at JJ, focusing on the man as he decided what he was going to say.

 

"I didn't realize it was as important to you as it is.  I … I'm sorry you didn't get a chance." For the first time since buying this car, he hated that it was a stick.  He wanted so desperately to reach out and hold the other man's hand.

 

"You were honest with me today."  Yuri didn't say this was now in exchange for that honesty, but it clearly was.  "Being in the program has changed my life. It has changed my grandfather's life.  It has … I was so lucky, to be found in Moscow and to be given the chance to develop my abilities.  I was able to have coaches, and equipment, and classes, and instruction. I was given an allowance for living expenses.  When I made the national team at eleven, it changed everything."

 

Yuri shook his head a little, "I know it is so different in other places.  At eleven I had an apartment. I was able to make my own decisions. I had money suddenly.  Well, some. Everything became about getting better, making it to seniors. Every year until I could seemed like an eternity.  Even when I was the top junior and took gold two years in a row, I still needed to become a senior skater. Even now, the Federation is the one paying my grandfather's bills.  They are the ones paying Yakov and Lilia. They are the ones paying for me to be here and putting my living allowance in my account every month. But it isn't the money, I mean, it is but it isn't.  Everything I have is because of the federation -- even having my grandfather is because of them. I was able to live with my grandfather in St Petersburg because of them, and that -- I know I am a piece of shit and a mess, but I am a much better mess than I would have been without that."

 

The blond took a deep breath, realizing his explanation had been incredibly long and they were already almost at the rink.  "So to skate at the Olympics without it being for Russia, it felt -- like a betrayal and in case you haven't realized, I am loyal to the point of being stupid."  The smile on the boy's lips didn't reach his eyes, perhaps more troubling than any other expression he had worn around JJ.

 

"You're loyal.  Whatever else anyone says about you, they always know you are loyal.  You once punched a hockey player for Mila. You followed Victor to Japan.  You skated your heart out for Yuuri to keep him from retiring, you … you haven't even publicly slammed Otabek for what he did.  You've always been a private person. Heck, you're staying in a house with Victor and Yuuri because that is what your coach wants you to do and you are so loyal to him too."

 

"Why are you saying such nice things?"  Maybe Yuri wished he wasn't suspicious when people were nice, but he was.  He didn't trust JJ when the man said nice things about him, not for a second, and it was clear from the look on his face.

 

"Because they are true and you deserve to hear them sometimes."

 

"What do you want from me?"  As JJ parked the car outside the rink, Yuri twisted to look more at the other man.  

 

"I'd say nothing, but it's not true.  What do I expect? Nothing. Maybe for you to get mad and push me or punch me.  What do I want though?" JJ looked at Yuri, leaning in a little to soften his voice, "Yura, first to be able to keep addressing you as that.  I don't entirely understand this Russian name thing, but I know very very few people are allowed to use that name and that it is special. Second, and I fully do expect you to say no, and I probably shouldn't ask, but … I'd like to take you someplace."  

 

"Take me someplace?"  That had not been what he had been expecting to hear, not at all.

 

"On a date.  A proper, actual date.  Someplace you want to go.  Something you want to do. Friday night.

 

When Yuri didn't say no right away, JJ found himself smiling, "How about if you think about maybe saying yes, and I'll think about what you'd want to do, because this is my city, I should be the one figuring it out and making sure you enjoy yourself."

 

"I'll think about it."  Yuri couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it, but he was, and something about how JJ was asking made it seem like it was so much different than anything he had done.  Trying to hide a little bit of a smile on his face, Yuri got out of the car to walk to the trunk -- after all, there was no room for bags in the car with both of them in the seats.

 

For the first hour or so of practice, Yuri worked on his spins, and JJ tried not to be distracted by that.  The flexibility of the other skater granted so much variety and depth to that technical component. Sure JJ could do some strong spins, straight lines and such with good rotation, but nothing like the way the younger Russian could contort himself.  There was no one else in their division that came close to what Yuri could do when it came to that flexibility. Honestly, he couldn't imagine a program where Yuri not even trying would get maximum points for every spin component. As he watched Yuri practice them though, he couldn't help his head tilting.  The dance practice radiated from each stretched leg and how he could do it on either foot. He could so easily grip his blade and move his leg into near any position, the hardest moves, moves that JJ knew neither he nor Victor nor any of them could do came effortlessly. No, not effortlessly. Yuri was able to make it look effortless because almost every day he was up at 4 AM working on ballet to a level no one else there could match.

 

As Yuri stopped spinning, JJ looked down at his phone, smirking that he had bought what he needed for Friday.  Yuri clearly had other ideas as he skated up fast, skidding to a stop inches from JJ. "I know what I want. I want you to beat them all at the Four Continents."

 

JJ blinked at that, "Beat them all?"

 

"Yes.  Yuuri AND Otabek.  I want to see Otabek lower on the podium than you."

 

"I …"  Of course, JJ was going to try his best, but he had no idea what Yuri wanted him to do.

 

Yuri moved right up to JJ, near pressed against him as he narrowed his eyes, looking up at the taller man.  "Do you believe Victor that I, after skating almost all my life have not learned choreography, or do you believe me when I say Lilia's name is the only one on all of my programs because I want it that way?"  He tilted his head as he looked up at JJ.

 

"I believe you."

 

Nodding, and never breaking eye contact, Yuri's next question was so much harder.  "Do you believe _in_ me though.  You have seen me watch a program and repeat it.  You know I know your programs for this season, by heart.  I know Yuuri's programs, I know Otabek's programs. I know all of them.  Every move. Every calculation of what those programs can do and right now, you can't beat them."

 

JJ blinked, looking back down at those intense eyes looking up at him.  

 

"If you trust me. If you do everything I say.  I will make sure you beat them. Will you do it?"  Yuri's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the man.

 

JJ looked down at him, nodding.  He wanted to win -- not for himself, but for Yuri.   If it would heal any piece of the other man's heart for him to beat Otabek, he'd do whatever it took.  "What do I need to do?"

 

Yuri's lips curled into a dangerous smirk.  "Put your free skate music on and don't take your eyes off me."

 

JJ did exactly that, watching as Yuri skated to center ice, taking the start position that JJ used.  Then as JJ watched, Yuri launched into his program, except changes had been made. There were more steps inserted, clean lines and just little things added, but as JJ watched, he kept thinking, that would be another half point, that would be another quarter.  That's a full point there. The spins were ones that JJ was pretty sure he could do, nothing insane, nothing that screamed of Yuri, but so much cleaner with just enough flare to put them up another point or a point and a half on each one. When Yuri did the jumps, instead of hands down or even one hand up like JJ had last performed them at the Canadian nationals, he had them up.  Not how the boy often had them in the fifth position from ballet, but something more masculine. When the program ended, Yuri was out of breath and covered in sweat, but he nailed the final pose and then looked over at JJ. All he said was, "Sixteen and a half more points."

 

Still breathing heavily, he skated over to JJ, smirking, "And that's without even making your jumps harder."  

 

Nodding, JJ let a breath out that he hadn't realized he had been holding.  "You … when did you do that?"

 

Yuri shook his head, "You don't understand me.  I just do that. Any time I see anyone skate. I replay it, over and over and tweak it, a running score in my head of how to make it better.  I can't not do that -- I just don't show people."

 

"You re-choreographed my entire program."  JJ was still trying to wrap his head around that.

 

"I tweaked it."  Yuri shrugged as he said it.  "If you do that though, you can beat them.  Otabek by twelve points and Yuuri by four, assuming they don't change their programs.  Yuuri will though and Otabek might. To beat Yuuri for sure, you might need to up your jumps and your short program."

 

"My short program?"  

 

"Yes.  That needs to go up by five points at least.  Free skate first, it's the biggest chance to up your points with your skill level.  You can't just rely on your strength and jumps. Otabek and Yuuri are both strong as well."

 

"So are you…"  JJ's voice was soft as watched how uncertainty and determination mixed in every movement Yuri made.  "I'm not lying, Yura. You're strong."

 

"Not in the way you are."

 

"No … you're right with that.  I will do whatever you say on the rink, anything for as long as you want, as many times as you want until my muscles can't physically move anymore.  However, in exchange, Friday, your calendar is cleared for me to take you out."

 

Even as Yuri's eyes narrowed in suspicion at that, he still nodded in response.  "Fine. I will go, but I promise nothing else."

 

"That's all I need."  With that, JJ skated back out onto the ice to take his starting position.  This was going to be rough working on his program like this, but he was going to do it.

 

As JJ started his program, Yuri started to yell instructions and corrections from the side of the rink, at times coming over to ghost the movements or reshow a move how it needed to be done.  Yuri had learned to coach from Yakov, and there was a reason that taskmaster had so much success with his students. Yuri worked JJ until the man's leg finally gave out in a spin, only then letting him rest for a little before going back at it.  Yuri had always skated through pain, he expected it of the man who had in a way now become his student.


	8. Leave it all on the ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ goes to Starbucks instead of Tim Horton's for Yuri.  OK. JUST so everyone picks up on how IMPORTANT that is.  For someone as Canadian as JJ, this is like flashing signs of OMG!!!!

 

Over the next few days, Yuri had taken to wearing the face mask he had from his time in Japan, as well as wearing gloves whenever he was in the common areas of the house.  Honestly, JJ thought that was a little bit of germ phobia overkill, but since whatever Victor had caught hit Yuuri as well, getting out of there had made more and more sense.  

 

He'd been spending most of his time at the rink with Yuri, practicing his free program every day until he didn't think he could even walk another step.  The routine was coming along though. While Yuri's determination was impressive to view as a spectator when it was channeled into making sure that you followed the same work ethic -- it almost became overwhelming.

 

Everything was planned out for Friday though and as JJ fell asleep, exhausted and sore from Thursday's practice, he knew things would be different tomorrow.  As promised, it was an entire day off -- the calendar had been cleared for the plans that he had put in place. The only modification was that they were going to be going up to JJ's parents' house to stay for the weekend.  By Monday, the doctor's had said that neither Yuuri nor Viktor should still be contagious, so coming back to the house would be safe by then. Of course, this had the added bonus that the two other skaters wouldn't know about the date until they were told -- which might have been the only reason that Yuri had agreed.

 

It didn't take long for JJ to fall asleep.  Every night since the new practice regimen had started had left the man exhausted.  Even organizing the weekend and events for the date hadn't kept him awake.

 

* * *

 

Across the hallway that night, Yuri was anything but asleep.  His mind was going much too fast and even stretching wasn't helping him.  He ended up stretched out on the floor, leaning forward to deepen the stretch with his elbows propping him up so he could use his phone still.  The doctors at the hospital were using email to keep him informed of the condition of his Grandfather, so he re-read everything, noting that there was still no mention of the man possibly going home.  Instead, he was still under hospital observation and not able to breathe well enough to be taken off of supplemental oxygen. It was worrisome, but when he talked to his grandfather, the man kept telling him how much better he was feeling and how he was certain he'd be out of the hospital soon.  

 

Once he emailed them back, thanking them for the reports and asking for continued updates, he went back to social media instead of email to see what people were up to.  His feed was a never-ending list of skaters training or European skaters enjoying a break. Christophe had gotten a new collar for his cat, so her picture was all over his feed, and Yuri couldn't entirely hide the smile that several of those pictures were with his 'assistant'.  Why they weren't publicly dating was something he didn't understand, but he knew that those two were very happy together. Maybe it was that so much of Christophe's program was sex appeal.

 

As he found recent pictures from Otabek, Yuri realized that they didn't hurt as much as they had just a week or two ago.  He wasn't sure exactly what had changed or why, but … he wasn't going to look too deep into it, and instead just accept that something good was going on.  He was already packed for the weekend, and no, he had no idea what he had been thinking when he agreed to spend the weekend at JJ's parents. They'd be driving the two hours in the morning, having lunch with his parents and checking out the rink up there -- because Yuri was not giving JJ an entire weekend off this close to the 4Cs.  Then they'd get ready for whatever that idiot had planned and drive back to the city for the 'date'.

 

Yuri let himself flop forward, face against the hardwood of the floor as he sighed, ignoring the pull of how that stretched out the splits to the maximum he could do.  He didn't believe he had agreed, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. All he had to do was get through some stupid cheesy over the top date -- oh and he knew it was over the top.  He'd already been told he needed to wear a suit.

 

He checked the time in St Petersburg, It was late enough he could at least see if Mila was up.

 

 

> << _You up?_
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> What are you still doing up?  It's what, 2AM? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ << Almost.  Had a question. _
> 
> _ << You're still home, right? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> Yeah, I don't have practice until later today.  Sergi's over. What's up? _

 

Yuri got up off the floor and walked over to the bed, crawling in under the covers before he replied, the light on the nightstand still on though.  

 

 

> << _I might have done something stupid_
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> What happened? _
> 
> _ >> Do you want to video? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ << Not yet, maybe soon, I don't know _
> 
> _ << I made a deal with JJ _
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> What kind of deal? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ << I really really really want to see Otabek lose _
> 
> _ << You know how much of a bitch I can be _
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> You're my favorite bitch though _
> 
> _ >> Sergi says hi BTW _
> 
>  
> 
> _ << Yeah.  Hi from me too _
> 
> _ << I kinda redid JJ's program for the 4Cs _
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> Okay…. And what's the bad part?  Don't know if that self-absorbed blowhard deserves you doing choreography for him but _
> 
>  
> 
> _ << Yeah well, he promised to do everything I said, let me work him like a dog until I was happy with how his program was -- on a condition _
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> What did you agree to? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ << This is going to sound stupid _
> 
>  
> 
> _ >> What? _

 

_*** video request ***_

 

When the video request was accepted, he saw Mila in the kitchen with breakfast, Sergi dressed already as he popped into the frame, _"Hey Yura, I'm headed out so you don't need to worry about me overhearing."_ The incredibly handsome hockey player gave Mila a quick kiss before waving and smiling at the phone with Yuri's image on it.  It was clear he was just running off -- maybe a few minutes early to give his girlfriend privacy with her friend.

 

_"So what did you agree to?"_

 

 _"Umm…."_ Yuri laid back on the bed as he looked at the ceiling for a second, then decided the best answer might be to grab the jacket he had tossed on the floor to show her the Canadian jacket.

 

 _"Yura?  Why do you have his Olympic jacket?"_ The suspicion in her voice was very clear.

 

_"And three shirts."_

 

Fingers going to her forehead, the woman sighed, shaking her head enough that her red hair flopped into her face.  " _Yura?  Why do you have a collection of the man's clothes?"_

 

 _"He asked me on a date."_ Those blue-green eyes looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Mila would either be shocked to silence or start yelling.

 

Once Mila could find words, all she could ask was, _"I thought you hated him?  I mean -- how many events have we gotten through mocking him together?  He calls you princess and kitten and --"_

 

 _"I kinda like the kitten."_ He muttered it under his breath.

 

 _"Excuse me?"_ Mila's eyebrows shot up as she stared at him.   _"_ _You kinda like it?"_

 

 _"Well, from him."_ Honestly, Yuri hated to admit it.

 

_"I see.  So … You like it when JJ Leroy calls you kitten and have stolen his clothes and are going on a date with him?  Oh, and you redid his free skate?"_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

It took the woman a moment to regain her composure.   _"Yeah?  All you say is yeah?"_

 

_"He's really nice, like … really nice."_

 

Mila swore under her breath, _"He's nice?"_

 

_"Yeah, when he isn't being an obnoxious self-centered jerk - he's nice."_

 

 _"So you like him?"_ Mila stood up to walk to the bathroom to start putting on some makeup.

 

 _"I think maybe?"_ Yuri hated to admit it.   _"_ _I didn't tell him that!"_

 

 _"Of course not.  You probably swore at him and stormed off."_  Mila just shook her head as she said it.

 

_"Well I wasn't going to tell him he smells nice!"_

 

 _"So he smells nice?"_ Mila leaned onto the counter where she had set the phone, getting a little closer to the screen. _"So tell me what else is good about this guy.  I know we both have friends who think he's kinda nice too…"_

 

 _"He makes me tea."_  Yuri kinda didn't want to admit that, but it did make his lips curl into a smile.

 

 _"He makes you tea?"_ Now there was a tease to her voice.

 

 _"Yeah.  He even puts the jam in and everything.  And he makes me breakfast in the morning, and … he buys me those stupid Starbucks drinks in the morning even though he doesn't like Starbucks coffee but he drinks it anyways so we don't have to sit in two drive-throughs on the way to the rink."_ The smile got a little bigger as he rolled onto his back, holding the phone up.  

 

 _"You don't even really like Frappes!"_  Mila shook her head at him.

 

_"Well, there is absolutely nothing I drink at the place he likes and Starbucks has snowman cookies."_

 

Mila just laughed as she shook her head.  " _And let me guess, he buys you cookies too."_

 

_"Of course he does.  He gets to look at my ass all day at practice so hell yes, I deserve cookies."_

 

Mila laughed harder at that, shaking her head as she looked up at the ceiling before grabbing her mascara.  " _So … have you kissed?  And how did I not know that JJ was gay?"_

 

 _"Oh fuck, I need to get permission to tell you that story, but I can't tell you but that story is … well, all your fault in a way."_ Yuri was smiling now, " _And thank you.  I feel a lot better.  I mean, it's not crazy to go on a date tomorrow?"_

 

_"On a date with JJ Leroy, I think is crazy, but you're crazy so -- but if he's half as nice as you're saying, he's got the patience of a saint to deal with you my little high maintenance prima donna."_

 

 _"I'll text you after it's over to tell you how it went?"_  He reached over to turn off the light, plunging the room into darkness, lit only by the glow of his phone screen as he plugged it in the charge.  Head on the pillow he added, " _I have no idea what he has planned.  I just know I need to wear my suit."_

 

 _"Really?  Like it would be a surprise that JJ Leroy would overdo something when all a person has to do to make you happy is shove cake at you?"_  The woman's tone was so soft as she leaned into the phone. Again now that her makeup was done.  " _As long as you're happy.  Do you feel a little better?"_

 

_"Yeah, I just needed to talk this over with someone.  I can't talk to those two idiots trying to be my dads or something.  Honestly -- they are pissing me off so bad treating me like some irresponsible child."_

 

 _"You are anything but irresponsible, baby.  You know that."_ She smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss the screen.  " _Get some sleep, it's late and you have a big day tomorrow."_

 

 _"Yeah, I do.  I'll … yeah, I think I can sleep now."_ Curling up under the blankets, he added, " _Night Mila.  Miss you."_

 

 _"Miss you too, brat."_ With another blown kiss, she ended the call as Yuri closed his eyes, finally able to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, JJ was nervous.  He'd already given his mother a heads up to be niceto Yuri.  If she wondered why her son was suddenly nervous about bringing another skater to the house, she didn't ask.  Never mind what percentage of the North American skaters had slept in the guest room, this time there were instructions about being nice.  JJ's bags were by the door, just an overnight bag and his skate bag. His dress clothes were all at the house or at his apartment -- it wasn't as if he thought he'd need them here at Victor's rental.  Either way, he'd be grabbing something to wear tonight once they were up there.

 

He'd been trying to be quiet so that Victor and Yuuri might sleep through this, what he hadn't counted on was Yuri's door opening with a slam as the boy started cursing, hauling two suitcases, a skate bag and a suit bag all at once instead of just making two trips.  

 

JJ was trying so hard not to smile as Yuri made it to the main room.  The boy looked absolutely flustered and pissed, but somehow incredibly adorable at the same time.  His hair was up in a ponytail, with the wisps that framed his face down. He had the black hoodie on, but the hood was down, and over it was his Team Russia jacket.  

 

Dropping all of his bags in the middle of the floor, Yuri pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.  "OK, let's go." One hand on a hip, he was going out of his way it seemed to appear annoyed.

 

"I'll put everything in the car."  JJ didn't even say anything about how much stuff Yuri was bringing for what was only going to amount to three nights.  They'd be driving back Monday morning. He grabbed his own bags, throwing them on a shoulder before grabbing one of Yuri's suitcases -- the bigger one -- and making his way to the car to put everything in the trunk.

 

"Victor!  We're leaving.  Keep your germs up there.  Be back Monday!" And no, Yuri didn't seem to care if he were waking up the other man.  It was ten in the morning, they should all be up by now in Yuri's opinion.

 

"Yurochka!"  The man was paused by coughing as he did stick his head out of his room.  "Be good, behave, don't give anyone too hard of a time."

 

"I'm not a child!"  Even as he said it, Yuri rolled his head back as he sighed, grabbing the rest of his bags instead of waiting for JJ to grab them.  "I'll text you when we get there." He knew it was expected that he do that. He wasn't going to fight about that one. Instead, he stormed out of the house to shove the rest of his stuff in the truck and ignoring how JJ was trying to arrange everything to lie mostly flat.

 

"Sorry."  JJ just started to fix all the stuff to get it into the trunk as Yuri walked around to the passenger seat to lean back and hook his iPod up to the car.

 

As JJ sat down in the car, Yuri took a deep breath, holding it for a count of several seconds before releasing it.  "I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, I …  know you're not mad at me."  JJ started the car to start heading out in the direction of the highway.

 

"I'm just, It -- makes me so mad when he calls me that.  I hate being treated like a child."

 

"Is that what the name means?  I have only ever heard him use it, and sometimes Yuuri, …."

 

"Yakov sometimes uses it, but … that's Yakov, and it's rare and whenever Yakovuses it, it is when he is really proud of me.  If I break a personal best, or I manage something he is really proud of, enough that he drops his pissed off act and hugs me, then I get a Yurochka and it's … nice.  My grandfather uses it, but that's my grandfather. Of course, my grandfather does. Lilia's only ever used it a few times, but that's Lilia.  Mila uses it to piss me off, but that's just her being her, and normally she only uses Yura." He sighed as he let his head fall back against the seat of the car, the hoodie down around his neck."

 

"Have you talked to him about not doing it?"  JJ honestly didn't know, the two skaters had known each other for years.

 

"He won't call me Yuri, because Yuri means his Yuuri.  Maybe I can get him to call me Yurio only. He will at least use that one even though it is not my name, but no one seems to care about that."  There was frustration in the younger man's voice, but not the rage of earlier.

 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Yuri was slightly moving in time to the music -- there was a trend.  If Yuri was still, he could so easily get more worked up about almost anything. If he was moving, he could do a better job of calming down.  

 

"It's a nickname … but that makes me think, Yura isn't a nickname?"  Another turn and the main road already had signs to the highway showing.

 

"No … it's, it is but it isn't.  It's my _name_ but it's a name only certain people get to use.  Like … I don't know how to explain it." He let out a sigh of frustration.

 

"Maybe talk to Yuuri about it when everyone feels a little better?  Maybe he can get through to Victor." Then taking a risk, JJ reached over to lightly squeeze the hand closest to him, trying to calm the other man just a little.

 

"I am not going to let him ruin my weekend away from him.  I am going to relax. I am going to have a good time tonight?"  The blond tilted his head as he gave JJ a smile. One of those ever so rare smiles the Russian could bestow and were almost always accompanied by some sort of food or tease.

 

"I think so.  I mean, I really tried."  Now JJ was smiling too. It was all too rare to see Yuri smile and seeing it now made him think this entire plan and all the effort he had put in was worth it.

 

Yuri laughed at that, shaking his head so the ponytail waved back and forth.  "You? No? Really? JJ Fucking Leroy over did something?" He was laughing though, the stress falling off of him as he let himself not think about everything going on.

 

"I don't overdo things, some things are just worth doing as well as you can?"  There was a smile though as he denied it.

 

"Uh huh"  With a laugh, Yuri started to sing along to the song on the radio, letting himself relax as the light traffic let JJ make good time towards the small town outside Montreal where his parents lived.  He'd never admit though that he was familiar enough with Yuri's favorite songs by now that he could sing along too -- but singing to the car radio just seemed right on a beautiful day at the tail end of January.

 

By the time they pulled into a driveway of a decent sized house which to Yuri's surprise was actually on a lake, his blond hair was a wreck and his cheeks were flushed from singing.  He wasn't nervous anymore though at least. Getting out of the car, Yuri just pulled the hair tie out of his hair, shaking his head as his hair fell into perfect soft sections to hit his shoulders.  Walking to the back of the car, he looked at all his stuff, grabbing the suit bag and the carryon before swinging his skate bag onto his shoulder. Then, looking over his sunglasses at JJ, smirking, "You got the rest?"

 

As JJ nodded, without any hesitation, Yuri stormed to the front door of the house, barely pausing before hitting the doorbell with an elbow.  His hands were full after all.

 

Pulling suitcases out of the car, JJ paused to watch the younger man positively stalk up to the front door -- every move exuding a confidence that he was sure was a faked, but there was no way he could tell for sure.

 

Posed perfectly, one shoulder back and his head tilted to the other shoulder so his hair appeared longer, face perfectly composed and one hip cocked, the blond waited for the door to open.  He tilted his head down as the door opened to look at JJ's mother over the sunglasses as she answered the door. With a heavier accent than normal, he simply stated, "Your son is getting the bags."

 

"Oh!"  Maybe that wasn't exactly how Nathalie Leroy expected to be greeted when she answered the door, but as soon as she caught sight of her son, she was instantly reminded of his plea and being face to face with Yuri Plisetsky, and the Plisetsky resting bitch face, she instantly understood why her son had been so worried.  "Of course, come in, please, get out of the cold."

 

She gestured him into the warm house, the walls of which seemed to be some sort of photographic shrine to the children and their skating.  

 

Walking to the house from the car with the bags, JJ saw Yuri tense up as he looked around the house.  Every bit of tension and then some that had been vanquished with singing in the car was now back and multiplied.  When Yuri turned to look at him, glaring at him over the sunglasses, JJ had no idea what had just gone wrong, but he knew something had.  "Yura? Do you want to see your room first or are you hungry?" He gave the boy the two options he thought would dissipate the tension the most.

 

JJ's heart broke a little as the anger faded a bit from those beautiful blue-green eyes to be replaced by pain.  He had no idea where the other skater's pain came from though, he saw how that pale upper lip found it's way between Yuri's teeth though.  He didn't care if his mother was right there as he let his voice soften, walking closer to Yuri, "What do you need. Just tell me."

 

Yuri tried to keep his eyes focused on JJ's but they kept on being drawn away to see all the pictures on the walls.  "It's just … a lot." He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

 

"I should have warned you.  I'm sorry, I didn't realize.  You OK?" JJ started to nod his head, hoping he could get Yuri to snap out of this.  

 

In answer to his nodding, Yuri started to nod back.  "I'm OK. I'm OK." The second time he said it, he sounded more convinced of it.

 

"Do you want to keep your jacket on?"  Before his mother could even offer to take it, JJ was making it very clear that if Yuri wanted to keep his jacket on, no one was going to take his most important piece of armor from him.

 

"Yeah, I do.  OK. It's lunchtime, right.  We should eat." Yuri was calmer now, focusing on JJ and not paying a lot of attention to the man's mom who still seemed so confused by everything.  Everything in the woman's body wanted to do something, but at the same time, she knew from her son's body language this was not the time for her to do anything yet.

 

"OK, I'll throw your stuff in your room.  Then we'll get you something to eat?"

 

"I'll ... come with, I need to hang up the suit because -- I don't know why.  Lilia throws a fit if I don't though so I'm going to do it."  He raised up one hand, palm up as if to indicate he wasn't hearing anything to the contrary.

 

"Mom, we'll be right back, OK?"  It didn't even occur to him that he didn't need to treat his mom like she was as delicate as Yuri, but he included the reassuring OK at the end anyway.

 

"Of course.  I'll be in the kitchen seeing what we have?"

 

"Perfect, Come on Yura, let's get this stuff just put in the room and your suit hung up and then food."  He started to lead the way to the guest room, leaving his stuff by the front door -- none of it was important.  All of Yuri's things were brought to a guest room though, the room decorated in soft blues and with a view of the lake from the windows.

 

As soon as he was in the room, the suit bag was just thrown on the bed and Yuri was at the window, looking out at the lake, the tension still so clear in his shoulders and back.  Knowing it was for some reason important, JJ opened the suit bag and hung the suit in the wardrobe so it would be able to air out a bit, but then walked over to Yuri, "Are you OK?"

 

"She hates me."  There was so much certainty in that sentence.

 

"Yura,"  JJ's voice was soft as he walked up to him, "She does not hate you.  She's worried about you is all. Promise. My mother is incapable of hating anyone."  He reached out to softly touch the back of the jacket, running his hand over the imperial eagle on the back.  

 

"I need a few minutes, I'm going to change into something less … this.  I just need a little time, then lunch?" He turned to look at JJ, trying to give a forced smile, but the move completely failed.  

 

"Take as much time as you need.  If you need anything, I have my phone, I'll be in the kitchen, I'll hear if you shout, or text if that's better, whatever you need, OK?"  JJ took a breath before asking, "Do you need me to grab keys to the rink? I think it's empty right now."

 

Yuri shook his head, "I'll be OK, I just need a few minutes."

 

"OK.  If you need anything…"  With that, JJ backed away to leave the room and throw his bag onto his bed down the hall before walking back to the kitchen where his mother was wearing her 'very very worried look'.

 

"Is he all right?"  She walked over to place a hand on her son's arm, finally having a chance to give him a proper hug that he was home.

 

"Not in the least.  He'll be out in a few though.  I have no real idea what happened.  He had his bitch face on, so I thought we were just going to get that version of him and then he walked in and it collapsed… And …"  JJ paused, frowning as he realized. "The pictures. I should have warned him about the pictures."

 

"The pictures?"  Nathalie's eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

"I should have thought.  I mean -- I should have realized what he's told me without telling me, so … yeah.  It's fine, mom. OK? I got this." Then he threw on his smile to start going through the fridge and pulling every last unhealthy desert he could find out of it and piling them onto the island in the kitchen.

 

"I could make something healthy?"  Nathalie was looking at the counter as the dessert pile grew, and then the chocolate stash from the back of the vegetable crisper was pulled out.

 

JJ just shook his head, "Trust me.  I got this." Then he started to make tea.  

 

Just as the water started to boil, the clicking of low heels could be heard approaching the kitchen -- perhaps walking very quickly through the living room.  

 

When Yuri walked into the room, his hair was tied back in a ponytail with four braids, one at each temple and one above each of those braids by an inch or so.  The sunglasses were gone but replaced with eyeliner and mascara. Sure it might be his skating face in a way, but it was how he was going to get through this. He had a tank top on but over it was one of JJ's long sleeves T-shirts, the collar large enough on him that both straps of the tank could be seen.  The sleeves were scrunched up so that nothing was over his hands. He had on a pair of faded black skinny jeans, which were tucked into clunky biker boots with a low heel. The 'JJ' logo at the waist of the shirt was visible, in fact, it was tucked into the waist of the jeans in such a way that it was impossible to miss.

 

About to ask if he wanted tea, JJ's mouth went dry at the sight of Yuri walking in.  He looked more like he was ready to go out than to sit in his kitchen. He forced himself to swallow though, eyes locked on the blond and knowing his mother wasn't going to miss how he was acting -- or that that was his shirt that Yuri was wearing.

 

Yuri plopped his rear into one of the stools at the kitchen island, leaning onto it with both elbows as he tilted his head to look at JJ.  "Jeh Jeh -- you are staring." His accent was still thicker than normal, but with the slightest of quivers at the corner of his mouth, almost a smile attempting to make a brief appearance -- or being forced.  Locking eyes with JJ, Yuri added, "Again." Without pause, he looked down at the spread of sugary deliciousness in front of him and picked up some sort of pastry with a familiar look, taking a bite of it before smiling at it actually being familiar.  

 

"Yeah, I am.  Mom, you've sort of met Yuri before.  Yura, this is my mom, Nathalie." He decided not to ask if Yuri wanted tea, of course, he wanted tea. He poured hot water into a cup, added a bag of relatively plain tea since that was all there was, but he knew that while Yuri had preferences in tea, he would drink just about anything -- at least if the times they'd grabbed breakfast out were any indication.  He set the tea next to him and then set down two glass containers of jam and a spoon since he didn't know if Blackberry or strawberry would be better with tea.

 

Yuri had no idea what to say to the woman, absolutely none.  He wasn't the type of person that people introduced to their parents.  He'd never been introduced to Otabek's for sure. He'd met that man's sister and brother, introduced as a friend of course.  This was different, and it fell squarely into situations that Yuri didn't handle well. "Yeah … sorry about …" He just gestured at the room, as if to encompass all his behavior since arriving, or maybe even more than that.  "I'm pretty much a hot mess off the ice."

 

JJ swallowed again as Yuri added jam to his tea.  With something for his hands to do and something to eat, he had known it was going to make the other man more comfortable.  What he hadn't realized is how Yuri calling himself a hot mess while dressed like that was going to make him feel.

 

"Oh, nothing to worry about.  I hope the drive wasn't too horrible.  Did both of you have breakfast, I could make something more substantial for lunch?"

 

"I had breakfast this morning after training while everyone else was asleep."  Yuri raised an eyebrow at JJ as he said it.

 

"You weren't supposed to have training today, today was supposed to be a day off?"  JJ looked confused that Yuri had managed to train today, he was certain that the young man had actually slept.

 

Yuri scoffed at that, then actually laughed. As he shook his head, he tried to speak, taking two attempts before he actually managed it.  "I gave _you_ the day off.  I still had work with Lilia this morning."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as he looked back to JJ's mother.  "Does he always get like this." He gestured at the much taller man, a smirk on his lips still.

 

Nathalie was trying not to smile at how her son was acting.  "No -- actually flustered is not normally something he does."

 

"I am not …"  As JJ was about to say 'flustered' with his mother's eyes on him, he noticed how Yuri tilted his head and looked at him through those darkened lashes and lost his train of thought.

 

"Uh huh.  Not at all.  That's what you need to work on, ignoring everything and focusing when you need to."  And no, Yuri didn't see any irony in saying that.

 

"Really?  I need to work on that?"

 

"Uh huh.  I'm only a hot mess _off_ the ice."  The smile turned to something else, something more flirty as if he was enjoying flirting in front of JJ's mother, seeing how he could push this.  Then looking at JJ's mother he asked, "He told you he's going to show you and his father the revised program he is using for 4Cs right?"

 

"Yuri!  Err Yura! Err…."  JJ took a deep breath, not believing in his panic he had mucked up the man's name for a second.

 

"You didn't tell them?"  Another bite of the apple filled puff pastry and Yuri licked his lips to get the sugary glaze off them and everything was so much harder for JJ to focus.

 

"He said he wanted to show us something at the rink and to grab as much skate time for both of you as possible Saturday and Sunday.  You redid your program?" She was looking at JJ as she asked.

 

"Actually, Yuri redid it."  JJ glanced over at how a smirk was forming on the Russian's face.

 

"This close to the four continents?"  There was clear concern in Nathalie's voice.

 

"He can't win with what he had.  He's going to win. He's going to get that god damn fucking gold."  And no, Yuri had nothing against swearing in front of anyone.

 

JJ nodded at that.  "I'm going to do it.  I promised. Nothing less than gold is happening."

 

"I'll kick your ass at Worlds, but Four Continents is all you."  Yuri was reaching for another sweet, this time something with chocolate.  The food clearly offered for him to have as much as he wanted was exactly what he had needed.

 

"You're going to beat me at Worlds?"  There was a challenge to the tone from JJ.

 

"Mmm hmmm, because I am going to beat Victor.  I am going to take back the first place spot in Russia and I don't care if I have to shatter his records and Yuuri's records to do it."  Yuri smiled though as he looked at JJ, "And then I'm going to have the best fucking birthday party ever."

 

Then to explain to  JJ's mom, Yuri added, "My birthday is the day of the short program for worlds, so …  trying to decide what crazy thing I'm going to do once the competition is over."

 

JJ laughed, actually happy now that Yuri had eaten enough sugar to be past the awkwardness.

 

"How old are you going to be?"  She was pretty sure she knew the math on this, but she wanted to make sure.

 

"Legal."  Was the instantaneous answer from Yuri

 

"Eighteen"  Was quickly added by JJ.

 

Yuri just laughed at that, then suddenly he sobered, blue-green eyes wide as he looked at JJ.  He had felt comfortable. In front of another person, it was like laughing with JJ on the way to the rink or trying to get him to laugh on the way back.  

 

"Yura?"

 

He shook his head quickly as Nathalie looked at him intently, "I'm OK.  I just … I'm OK. I'm OK." He nodded, if he kept saying it, it would be true.

 

Nathalie just shook her head and walked over to Yuri, ignoring any shock from her own son as she just ignored everything and pulled Yuri into a hug against her, "No you aren't and you don't have to be."  Then she switched to French, looking at JJ as a shocked Yuri tried not to shiver against her. _"_ _You should have warned me."_ It was concern in her voice not reproachment as she started to gently stroke Yuri's hair, "You don't have to try to be perfect here, OK?  Just … try and relax." The woman had decades of experience with how high strung skaters could be, but she knew Yuri was well past any of those normal levels of difficult.

 

JJ didn't think he could move, he was caught watching Yuri, seeing how the man reacted to being held like that.  When he saw those narrow shoulders slump and relax, he let out the breath he'd been holding.

 

"I just … I can't do this."  Then Yuri pulled away from Nathalie, "I'm sorry.  I … " He looked over at JJ, "I can't do this. I can't do tonight.  I can't … I can't even be a normal person yet and … I don't know. I mean, I just … can't, but I promised."  He dropped his eyes, shoulders dropping.

 

"Yura … don't."  He took a deep breath, looking at his mom, having no idea how to handle this.  "No stress about tonight. You -- I … This doesn't have to be a date." There, he said it in front of her, it was out there that it was meant to be a date.  "It's dinner that you are going to love. It's seeing a performance that you're going to love. It's only to make you feel better, not worse. No expectations from me.  No strings. Nothing. OK? Do you need to skate?"

 

As Yuri thought, Nathalie gently rubbed his back, "I'll check the rink schedule if you need?"  She shot a worried look at her son though.

 

Then, Yuri nodded, "I need to get this out of my system, I can't … I need to … yeah, I need to skate this out."

 

JJ moved over to take his mother's place next to Yuri as she walked over to the fridge to grab the schedule, then called the rink to make sure the schedule was right.  "No one is there for three hours.

 

"Come on, Yura…"  JJ wrapped an arm protectively around the smaller frame of the other skater.  "Let's grab gear and head down."

 

Yuri started to nod then shook his head instead, "First -- you need to show her your program, make sure she's OK with it.  She choreographed the original, and …" Yuri turned those impossibly sad blue-green eyes to JJ's mom, her face changing to a frown.

 

"Shh, you don't have to show me anything.  I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt my boy."  There wasn't a lot she understood about what was going on between JJ and Yuri, and she'd have a lot of questions to ask her son tomorrow, but for now, she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her son -- at least not on purpose.

 

As Yuri turned from Nathalie to JJ, the older man nodded, "I understand."  He knew Yuri needed his mom to see the program. Then to his mom, he sighed softly, "Come on, follow us down there, you can watch me run through my program.  You'll like it, I promise, and then Yuri won't have to worry about how you'll take it."

 

Without waiting for an answer, JJ had run off and gotten Yuri's practice bag as well as his own and was leading him to the car, getting him into the Corvette.  He normally would have ridden with his mother, but he didn't want Yuri to feel trapped or like he couldn't panic on the way there.

 

"It's only a few minutes away.  My entire family has trained there so we have keys, don't worry.  OK?" He reached out to hold onto Yuri's hand, trying to do as little gear shifting as possible.

 

By the time they were there, Yuri had his game face back on.  He wasn't apologizing for breaking down yet because he knew he wasn't done freaking out.  He'd save his apologies for later.

 

It only took a few minutes to get into the empty rink, headed to the locker rooms while JJ's mom got the lights and sound system on.  Still without any emotion, carefully controlled on the outside but falling apart on the inside, Yuri walked to the ice with JJ, now in practice clothes.  The only thing unusual was that Yuri still had the tank top and JJ's shirt on, but now with leggings and skates, he looked much more ready to skate. He got onto the ice, leaving his skate guards on the rail as he went to hand JJ's mother his mp3 player.  "JJ's is JJFS1, give this a few minutes." Shaking on the inside but holding it together on the outside, he skated back to the Canadian skater, getting him onto the ice and giving a few reminders on the parts of the revised program that were still the roughest.  

 

On the ice, his head was so much clearer and he was able to throw himself into running through the longer step sequence of JJ's program making sure it was fresh in the other man's head before moving to the boards, nodding to Nathalie to start the music as he left the ice, leaving JJ in starting position.

 

The starting pose was clearly the same as the original program, and while on paper so much of it was the same, how it was performed showed that there wasn't a second of the program that Yuri hadn't done something with.  From changes in arm position to slight changes to leg positions, everything about the program was cleaner and stronger. Some of the changes close to things Nathalie had tried to get to happen but clearly had given up on too quickly since her son was now performing them.

 

The music was not touched, and the jumps remained exactly where they had been.  In fact, if the program were written out, only five or six changes would be noticed -- but she saw how every line, every movement had been modified.  How her son held his back in the sit spin, how his fingers stretched out every time his arms were extended, just so many little details had been noticed and improved.  By the time it was over, she was nodding along, mesmerized that her son was able to do that.

 

Once he was in his final pose, breathing heavily she started to applaud, thrilled, and then noticing that her son's eyes didn't go to her first, but to Yuri.  The Russian looked so much less pleased with the program, but he nodded to JJ and just the simple nod indicating 'acceptable' was enough to cause her son's face to light up.  Oh yes, she was going to have so many questions for her son once she could get him alone.

 

Once JJ was skating over to his mother, Yuri was back on the ice, making his way over there as well -- just he was doing it in the longest way possible by going the other way around the rink, but he was making his way over.

 

Nathalie was ecstatic though, "That was amazing, you -- your lines were perfect if you do that in competition, Yuri is right, you'll be able to win.  That was amazing!" She then gave Yuri a huge smile as the boy got there as well.

 

That was at least a relief from the younger skater as he took a hold of the rail of the rink, giving JJ a smile and a nod, even if both were rather forced.  JJ's focus shifted to Yuri, voice calm, even though he was so happy his mother had liked the program. "What will help you."

 

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Yuri tried to think, what was going to help him the most.  As he thought, he slowly turned in place on the ice, the sound of his blades enough to calm him a little.  

 

"I think … I need to play the song on there that …  ever think that you should just do an exhibition skate to tell someone exactly how horrible they are?  Like Mila says, I'm her favorite bitch." He tried his best to give JJ a little smile, but it quickly went back into a much more blank expression.

 

"I think I have to just let myself really really hurt for three and a half minutes and get this out of my system?"  He skated right up to JJ, stopping maybe an inch away from him as he looked up at the other skater. He was looking up at JJ as the other man looked down at him, holding his gaze for longer than could possibly be excused as casual.  "Don't take your eyes off me." The words were just whispered before he used JJ's chest as a push off to skate to the center of the ring.

 

Moving to the center in long slow circles, getting his mind centered to what he had to do and his breath calmed down, he looked over to make sure JJ's eyes were locked on him before addressing the man's mother, "ES7?  Please?" He swallowed again, moving to stand on a toe pick, trailing leg out with perfect control to make Lilia proud, and both hands up over his head, ready to start.

 

Soft piano chords started as he moved, trailing into a serpentine pattern as vocals followed.  While his footwork was perfect in the step sequence, everything was full of pain, reflecting the music perfectly, or maybe the music was reflecting him.  JJ stopped everything, his mind losing track of technical score even as he watched the young man pour his heart out on the ice.

 

The song of love, loss, and betrayal.  Every move made echoing the words and emotion, down to the completely lost and pained look on the boy's face.  As the woman's voice echoed from the speakers, singing of broken hearts and trust, JJ couldn't look away from the ethereal form gliding over the ice.  The most tragically beautiful performance he had ever witness was unfolding before him. It broke him inside to see that Otabek could toss that away.

 

Then the jumps came, and somehow they hurt even more.  The sharpness, how Yuri threw himself into each demanding the pain be acknowledged with a different difficult entry on each jump. The combinations had to be torture on his limbs to go from such heights to such control and then reckless abandon with a final flip landing into a camel spin.  The final move as the song simplified to piano chords and a repeated verse an extended spin going from a low sit spin to a perfect Beilman and back before ending in the exact same pose he started in. The moment the music ended though, Yuri collapsed to the ice, desperately trying to catch his breath as JJ skated over to him, not waiting for him to skate off the ice.

 

He didn't even notice the pale look his mother had from seeing the performance.  While the boy's normal expression was a mask, nothing about that performance had been fake.  Every move had been purely heart-breaking. It had been the boy screaming out in the only language he could use to express his deeper emotions,  screaming how his heart was broken, that he knew it was over, that he didn't care anymore who knew, his pain was laid out for the world to see. Even if it had only been two sets of eyes watching -- or only two sets they knew of, the proclamation remained.  Yuri had bared his soul and now, leaning into JJ afterward, the scent of the other man surrounding him and calming him, the blond just let himself cry while sitting together on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback is super appreciated because I am wanty and high maintenance :)


	9. The way to a man's heart

Another hour of skating to less heartbreaking music while doing a lot of jump work and not only was JJ's mother looking less worried, but Yuri had calmed down.  Then again, flawless quads always made him calm it seemed. Once calm though, it meant that Yuri had worked JJ through his step sequences until the man was finally just lying on his back on the ice, covered in sweat and trying to breathe.

 

Yuri stood over him, looking down with his face twisted up in a thinking look.  Normally this meant one of two things, the most common being that JJ had done something wrong in his skating.  He really hoped it wasn't that -- he was too exhausted to skate another step, and they had to leave for their date in about three hours.

 

"I'm hungry."  The sigh of relief was instantaneous as JJ relaxed -- that it was the other reason Yuri often got that look.

 

"It's still like five hours until dinner.  How about we go back to the house and have something?"  He tilted his head so he could see his mom on the side of the rink.  She had called his dad to say there was no reason to come down, so the man was back at the house more than likely.  "Mom! Can you get Dad to start something for lunch?"

 

"What do you want?"  She answered as she grabbed her phone.

 

"Doesn't matter.  Yuri is hungry." Based on the look he was getting from the blond, JJ was positive that Yuri had probably been hungry when he was still eating desserts but now he was on that border of hungry and pissed off that JJ really tried to diffuse with food.  Honestly, he didn't think Yuri even realized he was hungry half the time until he was eating.

 

"I can close up here if you two want to head back?"  She started to shut down the sound system, not saying a word that her son was still lying flat on the ice with the smaller Russian staring down at him.

 

"Perfect."  Struggling to stand up, and his entire body sore, he shot Yuri a smile, "Come on.  Let's get food."

 

With a little frown on his face, Yuri nodded, following JJ off the ice to get normal shoes on but not bothering with anything else.  Locker room showers were never as nice as ones in a house, so it seemed like a better idea to put that off.

 

Once they were both in the car and headed back to JJ's house, music on and blaring, "I'll make sure lunch is being done then grab a shower if you want to grab one right away?"

 

"I don't know, you stink right now."  The sarcastic tease slid easily from his lips.

 

"I know, I'll make sure my dad has something cooking though.  I'll be sure to smell much better for tonight."

 

"I'd hope so."  The smile was back as Yuri leaned back into the seat.  "I feel better. I -- I'm sorry I kinda … did my thing in the house."

 

JJ just shrugged, "It's fine.  Honestly, it would have happened sooner or later so better to get it out there.  It was the pictures wasn't it?" He knew almost nothing about Yuri's family, but he was near positive whatever there was to know was tragic aside from the boy's grandfather.

 

"Yes, don't want to talk about it."  The firm set of Yuri's mouth didn't waver.  He wasn't going to tell JJ any details right now.

 

"You don't have to."  JJ knew very well not to push.  Pushing with Yuri didn't get you anywhere.  Everything with him was like a dance, to push met resistance.  To yield though, and the boy flowed into that space, responding to the subtle cues.

 

"Thank you."  The words soft, barely whispered, but enough to make JJ smile.

 

Without seeing his father first, JJ got Yuri to the guest room which had a connected bathroom so the boy could get cleaned up.  Then, he ran to the kitchen to make sure something was being cooked.

 

"JJ, get a shower, you stink."  Alain was gesturing at his son with a wooden spoon, cooking soup and heating up roast beef for sandwiches.  

 

"Just making sure lunch was being done.  If Yuri gets here before me, remember. Be nice.  Extra nice. Like -- please, mom will explain after we leave, OK?"  Smiling he was backing out of the kitchen.

 

"I'm Canadian, of course, I'll be nice."  The man just shook his head as he went back to cooking.

 

Laughing at his father, JJ ran off to get a shower.  Yes, his parents would be nice -- he had after all been reminding both of them in texts and calls for the past three days.

 

Perhaps it was no surprise to anyone that not only did JJ get showered and back to the kitchen before Yuri, but Nathalie had also gotten home before there was even a hint of young skater emerging from the guest room.  JJ was sitting at the kitchen island looking at his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any text messages, even though it had been in his hands for the past 15 minutes.

 

Finally, Natalie leaned over her son's shoulder, "Do you think you should go check on him?"

 

"He's not capable of walking out to lunch without help?"  Alain was confused by this. Never before had there been this much stress when JJ brought a skater by to stay.  He instantly shut up though at the look his wife gave him.

 

JJ actually let out a sigh of relief when he heard the click of boots again across the hardwood floors.  Turning to see if all Yuri had done was throw on the clothes from earlier, maybe the shower had just taken time.  Instantly, he knew the answer was no. This entire thing had taken time. From the subtle but still there makeup on Yuri's eyes, just enough to darken the blond eyelashes and barely outline his eyes to make the blue-green pop to the barely tinted lip gloss, everything about how he was dressed was a statement in understating.  The black jeans were tight and ripped, showing the pale flesh under. The same clunky boots as before gave him an extra inch and a half in height compared to normal which only emphasized how thin he was. His T-shirt was tight and black with an imperial Russian eagle on it in gold. JJ would never refer to it as just an eagle again, the last time he had done that had resulted in a twenty minute lecture on what it actually was.  Over that though, the team Russia white, blue and red jacket was thrown. Yuri was walking into the kitchen like he owned the entire place, exuding confidence -- and JJ knew it was all fake, but no way in hell was he going to say that.

 

As Yuri sat down on the stool next to JJ, he turned to look up at him, his hair loose but seeming to hang longer and smoother than normal.  JJ wasn't an idiot and knew that it had been straightened after the shower. "Well?" The question was tossed at JJ with no warning and no context, leaving the man to stumble about what he had done wrong or neglected to do.

 

"I'll get you food."  Much to his mother's amusement and his father's confusion, JJ started to get food dished up for Yuri even as the blond sighed and looked up at the ceiling shaking his head.

 

Straightening a little, Yuri looked at JJ's father.  "I am Yuri Plisetsky, just Yuri. I also am perfectly capable of getting my own food."  The last part was directed at JJ who was setting down a plate with a sandwich in front of Yuri -- not that him asserting he could get his own food stopped him from grabbing the plate with the sandwich to take a bite.  He was after all hungry.

 

"Alain, nice to actually meet you."  Smiling, he reached forward a hand to shake Yuri's hand as the boy chewed and JJ put down a bowl of soup next to Yuri's plate before getting his own food to put on the breakfast island.  He had after all never actually met the Russian skater, only seeing him at competitions and normally on the podium with his son.

  

Nathalie just smiled as she realized what Yuri had been looking for, which her son and husband had completely missed.  "You look very nice, dear. I think I like your hair better down." She knew someone had put in effort into how he looked and while it came off a little 'badass', that didn't mean the boy didn't deserve a compliment for it.

 

"Thank you."  Once complimented, Yuri seemed happier as he ate perhaps a little quicker than he had intended.  He did shoot JJ a look since it was his mother and not him that had told him he looked good. "I was literally starving."

 

"You ate three hours ago?"  JJ didn't think it was actually possible to be that hungry.

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever."  For questioning it, JJ got his roll next to his soup bowl stolen since Yuri had already eaten his.  "I use a lot of calories." Then he let his lips curl into a smirk, "Even you dropped some fat with me training you."

 

"I did not? I …"  Then he paused to think about it and instead of admitting Yuri was right, retorted with, "That's because you steal all my food."

 

"Not my fault you eat too slow."  One arm was placed on the table and the other elbow as well so he could lean onto his hand, looking down at JJ's plate before glancing at his own that was now empty.  His point was clearly made without another word.

 

"Yakov gives ten minutes for lunch.  If you can't eat in ten minutes, clearly you weren't hungry."  Yuri was smirking as he said it, and then it turned into a smile as JJ's parents actually laughed a little at that.  JJ's smile was for a completely different reason. He was just happy that Yuri was sharing a little insight into his life.

 

Yuri smiled more though as Nathalie reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the pastries he had liked earlier to set them on the island, easily within reach of Yuri.

 

"Four Continents is in two weeks, should they be eating that?"  Alain's question was almost as quick as Yuri's hand as he grabbed one and started eating the apple filled pastry.

 

While JJ and Nathalie had the same reaction, one scolding the man by saying 'Dad' the other giving him a disapproving 'Alain', Yuri's reaction was completely different.  The tension was completely back in the young man, but instead of saying anything, he proceeded to just sit there, pulling apart the pastry and eating it piece by piece with entirely too much time spent licking filling and glaze off of his fingers for it to be anything considered decent.

 

If JJ had been capable of thinking, he would have put a stop to this somehow.  As it was, JJ couldn't tear his eyes away from how Yuri was eating that, his stomach feeling like it had fallen out of his body somehow.  

 

Nathalie's eyes widened as she saw how JJ was looking at Yuri, and more importantly how her husband was looking at how JJ was looking at Yuri.

 

As Alain switched to French, a tension started to build in Yuri's shoulders as the man looked at his son, _"Y_ _ou need to be concentrating on your skating not on … this.  I understand you are still upset about Isabella but don't go throwing away your skating career being stupid."_

 

 _"Alain, watch what you are saying."_ JJ's mom spoke up, eyes narrowed at her husband.  They so rarely fought -- no, they so rarely disagreed, let alone fought.

 

Yuri swallowed the piece of pastry in his mouth, and then in French, still with a Russian accent, added, _"Y_ _es, Alain, watch what you are saying in front of the messed up piece of shit your son brought home."_

 

Everyone froze as the French came out of Yuri' mouth, eyes wide as they looked at him.   _"Y_ _ou … speak French?"_ Alain was the first one to speak.

 

JJ changed back to English, saying, "I didn't know."

 

"You didn't ask."  Yuri's answer was instantaneous.

 

Slowly Yuri's gaze went to JJ's dad.  "Your wife has already approved of the changes I made to JJ's free skate.  I doubt I'll get a chance to work on his short program with him. As you said, we are very close to Four Continents.  He is in better shape than he was last year. He has a better program than he had last year. If you, as his coach, have an issue with him taking a night off to go on a date, then you should bring that up to him directly, because I need to get changed soon."  With that, he plopped another bite of the pastry into his mouth.

 

"Date?"  Alain swallowed as he looked at Yuri, taken aback by how he had just been spoken to, as well as the fact the boy spoke French so every word had been understood.

 

Yuri turned to look at JJ, "You know how I feel right now about things like being secret.  So make a decision before it's too late." He stood up, turning on a heel to stalk back to the guest room.

 

"Yura!"  JJ yelled out, jumped off the stool to catch up to him and grab his arm.  "Wait." Then looking back at his parents, he explained, "I am taking Yuri on a date tonight, the only say you have in the matter is if we come back here after."

 

Yuri was frozen, looking up at JJ and feeling how he was pulled towards the other man, eyes wide with shock as he locked onto those crystalline blues.  One hand was on his arm, the other had slipped around his waist and he was so impossibly close to JJ that he could feel the body heat radiating off the man and he was unable to even think of moving.

 

Then, in an instant, the remaining distance was closed and Yuri's eyes closed as he felt slightly chapped lips brush against his.  The kiss almost chaste, and definitely too short. He found himself opening his eyes once JJ pulled back, speechless and perfectly pliant in the other man's arms.

 

As JJ whispered, "Why don't you get ready, I'll deal with this."  Yuri found himself nodding, honestly proud of himself that he didn't trip as he walked to the guest room, still shocked at what had just happened.

 

Whatever happened in the rest of the house was ignored by Yuri as he put the music on his iPod to as loud as the little speaker would go, lying down on the bed to just stare at the ceiling.  He wasn't sure what to do. That had not been what he had expected at all. He hadn't gone on a date with JJ even. He certainly hadn't agreed to anything, but he had gone and run his mouth, exclaiming to his dad, who clearly was not a fan of Russian guys dating his son, that they were going on a date and then JJ had kissed him in front of his parents.  

 

Yuri played with his phone, trying to decide what to do.  Honestly, even with trying to be nicer and reach out to people, he had only really managed to become close friends with Mila, but Mila didn't count because she was essentially his sister.  He had no one else to call and ask an opinion of. It was so late in Russia right now that he didn't want to call and wake up anyone, so instead, he sighed. He could ask Victor or Yuuri -- but then he'd have to deal with them knowing, and he was pretty sure JJ did NOT want them knowing anything.

 

That only left him with one option of who he could text, and he hesitated to do it, but it was likely she was already asleep -- and since she silenced her phone at night, he was safe to text her even now.  

 

<< _If  guy kisses you in front of his parents …_

 

Shaking his head before he sent it, Yuri sighed.  No, Lilia doesn't need that. She doesn't need to worry about him like that.  He was OK. Well, he was as OK as he had been in recent history. He couldn't hear the arguing going on in the other room, loud music blocked everything out, his playlist put together by his angels … his angels, for being annoying girls, they were lifesavers at times.

 

He pulled out his phone, flipping the camera on to lie down on the bed and hold it up over his head.  It had been forever since he had taken a selfie like this, but maybe this was what he should do. He let himself actually show emotion, knowing he'd never get a happy selfie up.  His only happy pictures were taken in the few seconds before his face reverted to its normal scowl. Lilia said he'd get wrinkles like that. She was probably right.

 

When he looked at it, he didn't look as sad as he normally felt.  He looked, well with the eyeliner and mascara having been messed up, he looked pretty much like the hot mess he always was claiming to be.  He did look hot though. He had managed to get the perfect angle of his face and to not get the pimple at his temple in the picture thanks to some wayward hair.  Yeah, it was a good picture. Still lying on the bed, he tagged it and put it on Instagram

> [Yuri lying on the bed with his hair sprawled out under him, looking pensive]
> 
> 'Someone cheer me up?' #homesick #hotmess

 

What Yuri didn't think about was that automatic location tagging was no big deal when it would just say something like 'Moscow' or 'St Petersburg' or 'Montreal' -- it was a much bigger deal when it listed the little town JJ lived in with it's much smaller population.  Not realizing though, he posted it anyways before deciding to get into his suit, still full of so much confusion.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Yuri left, JJ turned to his parents, no sign of his trademark smile, but there was confidence burning in those blue eyes of his again.  He held up one finger of one hand and looked from one to the other. "No one is allowed to make him feel bad for no good reason. Now say what you want to say to me."

 

JJ stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at his father.  His mother had been nothing but kind to Yuri, it was his father he needed to make sure of right now.

 

"You don't need a distraction before the Four Continents."  The man clearly thought his objection was fair.

 

"Half my life is just before a competition, so why not.  If I waited for the offseason to do everything, I'd never do anything.  Besides, you were all smiles when it was Isabella distracting me." He didn't even realize that it didn't hurt to say her name anymore.  

 

"Isabella was different.  She was …"

 

"Alain.  Think very carefully about what you are about to say to your son."  The warning came from Nathalie, and once again, JJ was ever so thankful for his mother's presence.

 

"You barely know him."

 

"I've known him for over two years, ever since Skate Canada when I took the gold."

 

"As a competitor not …"  Alain looked over at his wife before continuing.  "He's … what will the shareholders of JJ Style think."

 

"Honestly, that's --  Why don't you just say it, father."  It felt strange to say father instead of dad.  Honestly, the last time he had fought with the man had been when he told him that he and Izzy had broken up and the man had insisted he go apologize and try to make things right.  His mother had gotten him to drop it that time.

 

"Not everyone will be accepting of you dating some boy.  There. Is that what you wanted me to say?" The man was ignoring the disapproval from his wife as he said it.

 

JJ let his lips slip into a smile at that, although there was no joy in that particular grin.  "There it is. There it is. I don't care about everyone. I care about my family. So, dad, consider if you are going to be accepting of it because if not, I am coming back tonight to grab our bags and getting a hotel."

 

Alain's eyes widened at that statement, but Nathalie was firm as she looked at her husband.  "Alain. Stop being wrong."

 

The man turned to look at her, shaking his head and not having expected this to have come from her, "But … "

 

"No buts.  That boy cares about JJ.  JJ cares about that boy. There is not an ulterior motive in that pretty blond head of his, so accept this or risk losing him."  She pointed at JJ.

 

As Alain walked off to 'think about it', she walked over to JJ, pulling the boy down into a hug and slipping into French.   _"I_ _'ll take care of him.  Don't let him spoil your date.  I love you my baby boy, and all I want is you to be happy_."  Then she tugged him down to kiss each of his cheeks.  

 

JJ didn't think he had ever hugged his mom as tight as he did right then.  He'd been so scared deep down to bring Yuri but more than what they would think of Yuri was the fear of what would they think of him.  He'd been so scared of letting them down for so long.

 

* * *

 

JJ's father hadn't made an appearance by the time JJ was knocking on the guest room door.  He had gotten dressed and cleaned up and knew he was looking very good. Then again, in his opinion, it was rather impossible to not look good in a well-tailored designer suit.  Maybe he didn't pull off the model look like Victor could, but he knew he looked pretty good.

 

The door opened, and a half-dressed Yuri was looking up at him flustered.  With a sigh, Yuri handed over the black tie that went with his suit. "Just shut up and do it."  JJ didn't even mention that he saw the video on his laptop was an instruction video on how to do exactly this.  

 

Carefully, JJ took the tie, pretty sure he had seen this exact same black tie at several events.  He knew the suit was familiar. Then again, he was near certain Yuri owned two, this black one and a blue one.  He could fix that, easily, but right now, it didn't matter. Once the tie was in place over the white shirt with its grey pinstripes, Yuri walked over to the bed to grab his jacket, pulling it on over everything else before giving JJ a look with narrowed eyes.

 

"What?"  The attempt at anger in the word failed, as Yuri seemed too vulnerable to actually be mad.

 

"You look good."  Sure the suit wasn't tailored exactly right, but that didn't matter.  Half of Yuri's hair was down, the other half up in a messy bun on the top of his head and his makeup had been cleaned up from earlier, his skin evened out, lips glossy and just a little pinker than natural.  The eyeliner was subtle as was the rest of his eye makeup, but it was enough to draw him into those eyes hard enough he felt like he was lost in them. "You look amazing."

 

The uncertainty to 'looking good' was replaced with a smile when JJ's more honest opinion was expressed.  Slipping his phone into his suit coat pocket along with his red passport, he gave a smile to JJ as he leaned over to grab the red Canada jacket.  He didn't have an overcoat or anything. It was the closest he had to something that would work over the suit.

 

Taking Yuri's hand, JJ led him out to the door, smiling as he did.  He paused though when he saw his mom sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.  "Oh good, I didn't want to miss you both leaving. Come on, you know the drill.  By the clock." She gestured towards the large grandfather clock in the entryway and JJ sighed.

 

Leading a confused Yuri over to the clock, JJ took the red coat from the boy and set it on a chair before standing with his arm around Yuri in front of the clock -- not so affectionately known as 'the date clock' by the Leroy children.

 

Even though Yuri was confused, it was clear that JJ was happy to be doing this -- whatever this was -- and they were quickly in front of the clock, Yuri standing a little awkwardly with a confused look with JJ's arm around his waist.  Then as his mother counted down to take a picture, at the last second, JJ pulled him in tighter, which for that split second turned the expression on Yuri's face into a smile.

 

When Nathalie saw the picture she smiled brightly, "Perfect!"

 

It was a blur from there how Yuri got into the 'Vette again to be driving back towards town, this time the borrowed parka on over his suit and the fact that this was so not something he had ever done before running through his head.  "Your mom took a picture?"

 

"Don't worry, she won't post it without permission."  JJ was smiling though.

 

"It's cool, I mean, it's just … I don't know.  I don't know any of this. It's …" he leaned back in the seat letting out a deep breath, "Sorry I didn't tell you I knew French."

 

"I did never ask, as you pointed out."  JJ was smiling though as he followed the highway towards Montreal.  All the traffic seemed to be going the other way, getting out of the city for the weekend now that the work week was done.

 

"Lilia has been taking me with her to Paris every summer since my senior debut.  It pisses Yakov off that I'm not skating for two months a year." Yuri had a smile on his face though as he gave a little glimpse of truth to JJ.

 

"A vacation?"  JJ didn't think that Yuri even knew the meaning of that word, but two months in Paris sounded amazing.

 

Laughter was the instantaneous response to that.  "Vacation? Hah! Etiquette, manners, culture, school, and most importantly my ass is worked to exhaustion in danse classique at the Centre de Danse du Marais by their guest instructor every summer, the ever lovely Lilia Baranovskaya."  Yuri was smiling though as he said it -- he loved his summers with Lilia

 

"I've been to Paris twice.  Once a senior trip in high school.  The other time was horrible, it was a last-ditch effort to repair things with Izzy."

 

"At least you didn't run into me there, I'm sure that would have gone over so well."  Yuri rolled his eyes at that.

 

"So you know Russian, are incredibly fluent in English and you know French.  Any others?"

 

"Ukranian, a little Japanese and before I got pulled from school I had a little German, but I think I've forgotten all of that one beyond navigating an airport."

 

"When did you stop going to school?"  At highway speeds, the car was in fifth, so reaching over to take a hold of Yuri's hand was easy -- it also stopped the blond from fidgeting as much as he talked about himself.

 

"When I was ten and moved to Saint Petersburg.  That's when tutoring at the center started, then I finished and took my USEs last year.  So technically I think the term for now is … gap year?" it was a strange term that wasn't normally used, but he'd heard it used a few times by other skaters.

 

"I've been doing summers and distance classes so I'm most of the way through.  I was going to go to Detroit and do it that way, they're used to things with Celestino, but I ended up coming back here."  

 

"What horribly practical degree?"  There was a little tease to it, but it was nice to get to know more about JJ without him being all … JJ about it.

 

"Marketing.  Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

 

"Of course I did."

 

Laughing at that, JJ turned up the music.  He never got more than one quick look into Yuri's past at a time, so music seemed good now.

 

Just before six, JJ managed to find a parking spot close to where his plans would lead them, paying the insane rate for the little lot to the man in the small shack, he made sure Yuri was bundled up enough.  "It's four blocks from here."

 

"It had better involve the ability to eat something because I'm starving."  

 

JJ was more than smart enough to not point out that they had once again eaten three-ish hours earlier, but it had just been soup and a sandwich.  "I promise food." He was smiling as he wrapped an arm around Yuri, pulling him a little closer as they walked down the street, clearly not at all bothered by having the other man so close to him in such a public setting.

 

Instantly, Yuri's eyes went wide and he kept walking in silence, just watching how no one on the street seemed to care that they were walking like that.  Not one snide remark, not one glance -- nothing as far as he could tell. He barely even noticed when they stopped at the door to a small restaurant, but then his eyes focused on the sign over the entrance and he gasped.  He almost bolted to the door, then he looked at JJ, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Are you serious?"

 

"Very, come on Yura."  He opened up the door, laughing as the Russian was so quick to be pulling off the Canada parka that had been keeping him warm.

 

"Smell that!  That …" Oh yes, someone was happy, and it had everything do with the food as they entered the building that promised 'Fine Russian Cuisine'.  

 

A woman walked up to them and asked, "Do you have reservations?"  Of course, a place this small needed reservations. There were perhaps twenty tables, and everything on the walls screamed Russia.

 

JJ nodded, "Leroy."  His eyes were focused on Yuri though as the younger man looked around, slowly doing a 360 to take in the whole place.  He didn't look too out of place, everyone was dressed up, but no one had hair or makeup like him.

 

"Of course, this way please."  She grabbed two menus and led both men past a few tables to one in a back corner.  "Your server will be with you in just a moment."

 

Yuri not only didn't say anything when JJ held a chair out for him, it appeared he was too busy reading the menu as he sat down to even notice.

 

"Fuck JJ."  At least the swearing was quiet enough that only the other man could hear it.  "This place is fucking expensive."

 

"Don't worry about it, just get whatever you want.  We have an hour and a half for you to eat to your heart's content."  And yes, he was smiling at how those eyes were scanning the menu, trying to make a decision.

 

The waitress walked up to the table, dressed in all black with a notebook in her hands as she came up to them, "Welcome, my name is Larissa and I'll be your server today.  Can I get you anything to drink or any appetizers if you've had time to look at the menu?"

 

Yuri looked up at her not missing the accent in her English.  He switched to Russian, giving her a smile as he said, _"_ _Depends on if you're going to ask for ID?_ "  He pulled out his passport and held it up, _"_ _because a bottle of Moskaskaya would be awesome?_ "  It had been forever since he had his favorite brand of Vodka because Victor always bought the expensive stuff.  He was too distracted at the moment by the surprise to realize he was mumbling the ends of his words and had fallen into his Moscow accent.  It wasn't like he had Mila there to pinch his cheeks and tell him how cute it was.

 

The girl laughed as she looked at his passport and then her eyes widened.  She looked from his passport, then to him, then his passport again. _"_ _Exceptions can be made."_ She was smiling as she said it, still looking at Yuri like she wasn't sure if this was real.

 

 _"And the Oliviere and oh yeah the Pirozhki, one of each and …"_ He swapped to English to look at JJ _, "_ What do you want to eat, I'm ordering appetizers."

 

"I have no idea…"  JJ was trying to make heads or tails of the menu.

 

"Okay then  ...Borscht for us both,"

 

"I don't know if I like --"

 

"I don't care.  Like I said, Borscht for us both and the Salmon caviar.  He's paying so …"

 

The girl laughed as she nodded, "I'll be right back with drinks."

 

As soon as she was gone, Yuri was leaning forward pointing at the menu, "Look at this.  This … Oh, you already knew I was going to love this. I mean, this has been here this whole time and …"  

 

JJ instantly thought whatever this bill was going to come to was going to be well worth it for how Yuri was smiling right now.

 

JJ was more than a little surprised when two empty shot glasses were set down in front of them and then a green labeled bottle of vodka added to the table.  He'd seen Yuri pull out his passport, but he also very much knew the legal age was eighteen and Yuri was still a little over a month shy of that.

 

"I'll be out with the appetizers in a few minutes, but she was still giving Yuri a strange shocked look as she smiled and walked back.

 

As the waitress went back to the kitchen, JJ noticed several staff members were finding reasons to be someplace they could look towards Yuri.  It was starting to make a lot of sense. "I see. So … this would be the type of place where your name would mean a lot more than mine." JJ had no problems with that.  It was his country, but having a little piece of it where Yuri was a bigger deal than him was more than welcome.

 

"What do you mean?"  The boy was still looking the menu over.

 

"Well, you got the waitress to serve you alcohol and now everyone seems to know that you are here and they keep looking?"  Oh, it was fun to tease him.

 

As Yuri looked around he shook his head, "No … really?"  He opened the bottle and poured about halfway up the glasses  Still glancing around, he picked up the first shot, gesturing with his chin for JJ to pick up his too,  "Toasting time. To winning gold." The smile on Yuri's face only grew as no one told him he was too young or too irresponsible or worse -- called him Yurochka.

 

"Oh, that's cold!"  JJ hadn't expected the ice-cold vodka, expecting a room temperature shot.

 

"As cold as the ice we both love."  He tilted his head at that, "That sounds better in Russian.  Sounds weird in English." He didn't even realize he spoke English enough in his life now that he knew it sounded weird.

 

"It never looks cold with you on it though."  JJ didn't care at all how cheesy that sounded as he looked at the incredibly happy Yuri.  He just laughed when what really made his date light up was the waitress bringing over a large tray of the appetizers, a bowl of reddish pink borscht put in front of each of them as well as the rest the boy ordered, most of it placed more in the center of the table since there was only so much room.  

 

"Do you want me to get your orders for your main courses now or later?"  The waitress was still smiling mostly at Yuri as she said it, Then she dropped into Russian, _"_ _And you have the cutest accent_."

 

That made red flush to his cheeks as he looked over at JJ, explaining, "I wasn't being careful when I ordered earlier and let my accent show when I was speaking Russian. _"_

 

"Your Russian has an accent?"  That seemed so strange to JJ since he knew that the boy had been born there.

 

"I was born in Moscow.  Which means we talk like we don't want to bother to move our mouths."

 

The girl was flushing as Yuri explained what she had said in more detail.

 

"And am I ordering for you or do you have an idea what you want?"

 

JJ just smiled as he gestures to Yuri, "Please, be my guest."  Of course, he was more than capable of reading the menu. It was in English, French, and Russian -- but Yuri seemed to be enjoying this.

 

With a smirk, the blond switched back to Russian to order, pausing to make sure he was avoiding any words that JJ might possibly know so that the order would be a surprise when it got there.

 

Once the waitress was gone, he leaned forward to tease, "She said my accent was cute.  Do you think my accent is cute?"

 

The flush was still to his cheeks though as he grabbed pictures of the appetizers before touching anything.  When he did, the first thing he did was start to cut the stuffed pastries in half, "OK, this one is cabbage, it's the one you're least likely to like."  That didn't stop him from taking a huge bite out of his half as he cut the other two in half and then reached over to pour more vodka now that they had food.

 

"What is it?"  

 

"They're Pirozhki, and my grandfather makes the absolute best ones in the entire world.  He even figured out how to make a katsudon one because I liked that so much when I was in Japan and even Yuuri said they were amazing."  There was so much pride in the young man's voice as he said it.

 

There was no way that JJ couldn't eat the offered food, although he did much prefer the meat filled one to either the cabbage or the potato filling.  It didn't matter though because Yuri was more than willing to eat anything that JJ didn't, toasting this time to his grandfather's cooking, then pouring a third glass.  

 

While the actual shots were drunk quickly, Yuri wasn't rushing from shot to shot.  No, the main attraction here was the food. JJ did not like the Borscht and the strange potato something salad that Yuri allowed him one bite of was not anything that was familiar in any way, but it was clear that the offered spoon of that was all he was getting, because the rest of it was Yuri's.

 

By the time the third shot happened and all the appetizers had been eaten and explained, and JJ very much did like the caviar, the plates were being cleared and main courses were put down in front of them.  

 

As JJ's plate was set down, the waitress smiled, "Wild boar with black currant."  Then she placed a plate in front of Yuri, "And Beef Stroganov, extra sour cream, and mushrooms."

 

"This looks delicious."  Honestly, JJ was impressed.  This is actually what he probably would have ordered.

 

Snapping pictures of everything, Yuri posted a real quick post to Instagram with all the food pics (making sure the vodka wasn't in any of them), not tagging it at all, just saying 'A little less homesick now'.  "You like pork, I figured boar was a good option and your mother had two types of current jam in the fridge." The fact that Yuri looked so proud of his guess was crystal clear from his smirk at that. "And this, this is comfort food to the extreme."  There were no noodles, instead, the beef and sauce mixture was poured over mashed potatoes.

 

The next toast was to "Your mother."  Very clearly not 'mothers' or 'their mothers', but to JJ's mother.

 

Talking mostly ceased with only an occasional additional toast, and JJ was very glad for the water since had he only been drinking straight vodka with the meal he'd be worried.  The plan to drive to the next stop was scratched though as he decided to just grab a cab instead, they could cab back to the car later and by then he'd be good to drive.

 

"This is delicious."  Without asking, Yuri snuck a piece of JJ's boar that he had just cut, but all the older man did was smile.  He'd been expecting it. "This is so good, just leave me here forever, I'll live here."

 

Laughing JJ shook his head, "No, I still have more plans for tonight, this is only the first half, remember?"

 

By the time the main course was done, Yuri looked like he could have curled up in a food coma right then.  Of course, he had eaten most of the appetizers, as well as all of his main course and more than a few bites of JJ's that he had stolen.

 

As the waitress came by to clear the plates, she asked the dreaded question, "Dessert?"  She was smiling at them as she asked, but the flirting with Yuri seemed to have ended -- although if she realized this was a date or just thought the boy wasn't interested wasn't clear.

 

JJ started to say there was no way he could when Yuri perked up and the realized how much he had eaten,  "I want to say yes, but if I do, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake." He laughed at that as he smiled over at JJ, realizing that they had used up most of their time in the schedule for dinner.  "I ate so much … I can't eat anything else." Then Yuri's eyes caught sight of someone else seeing the dessert cart, and the boy's eyes locked onto something,

 

"Jeh Jeh?  Can you split something with me."  Then, not waiting for the man to agree or disagree, but the expression on his face was rather telling that he couldn't believe Yuri was going to order more food.  Whatever he ordered was in Russian, and honestly, Yuri didn't know the English name for it. "Don't tell anyone. I am not even taking a picture of dessert because no one needs to know."

 

"I won't tell anyone … although if you end up needing to go to the hospital from this dinner, I might need to mention it to a person or two."  JJ was smiling, and the smile only widened as Yuri tapped at his ankles with his feet, finally hooking a foot around JJ's leg, smiling as the dessert was brought over and another shot drank.  The bottle was still half full, but that didn't seem to bother Yuri at all.

 

As soon as dessert was set down in front of them, the boy's eyes were locked on the confectionery,  It was even served with two forks. "This is … I don't know. It makes no sense in English, and I don't care, because it is amazing.  Ptichie Moloko." He took a big bite of it and then grabbing the other fork, stabbed at the cake to offer it to JJ. Yuri didn't say a word, just chewing and tasting the cream and chocolate in his mouth as if it were the most amazing thing in the entire world.

 

Several bites into it, JJ laughed at Yuri and that the boy was somehow still managing to eat.  He waved over the waitress for the check and she smiled and walked off promising to be right back.  However, she wasn't the one who brought over the bill, instead, it was an older man who quickly introduced himself as the owner and started to mention how much of an honor it was to have the Yuri Plisetsky there  The man's English was a little rough and much more accented than Yuri's was.

 

That actually got Yuri to look up from his near sinful appreciation of dessert.  Slipping easily into Russian, Yuri and the owner talked. Then in an instant, the photos started.  Yuri with the owner, Yuri with the owner's daughter. Yuri with their waitress. Yuri with the bartender.  Then once JJ's credit card was handed over, JJ was dragged into the pictures as well since he was after all the Canadian skating champion.  At least the photos and attention distracted Yuri from noticing that the food bill was over two hundred dollars.

 

With one last shot from the bottle where everyone drank, somehow additional glasses appearing out of nowhere, a very giggly Yuri was being led out of the restaurant by JJ and into a cab.  "I'm happy!" Yuri announced it a little too loudly in the back of the cab and swatted at JJ as the man just laughed at that.

 

"I have no idea how you ate that much."  The date so far was going perfectly though so JJ had absolutely no complaints about anything.

 

Then, Yuri leaned back in the seat, twisting a bit as he opened his suit coat to pull up the shirt enough to let JJ see his stomach.  "Look!"

 

That was all it took to get JJ to absolutely start laughing -- maybe the shots had a little something to do with it too.  "OK, put your shirt back down." He couldn't stop laughing though that you could actually see a bump where the boy had eaten way too much food.

 

Still giggling, Yuri put all his clothes back in place.  "No one needs to know how much I ate. I could fall asleep right now."  His feet had found JJ's again though as he lightly kicked at the other man's ankles.

 

"I promise not to tell anyone."  The mental note that slightly drunk Yuri was a lot of fun was definitely made though.

 

A strong arm wrapped around the smaller frame as Yuri curled into JJ's side for the rest of the cab ride, not even asking where they were going.  At this point, there was just trust that whatever was next would be wonderful.

 

When the cab stopped, Yuri looked out the window as JJ paid for the cab and his eyes widened.  He had not expected this. "Seriously? How ... tickets have been sold out for months? How did you…"  He knew this was for him, not for anyone else. There is no one else he could think of that JJ would ever have wanted to bring to a ballet, let alone the Ukranian ballet who was performing one of his absolute favorite ballets by one of his favorite composers.  "This is Cinderella by Sergei Prokofiev. How did you? I mean …." Then Yuri did the only thing he could and as they got out of the cab, he turned to JJ and launched himself at the other man to hug him. He was wide awake now, the tipsiness from the vodka gone as he held him close.  "Thank you. Thank you" His face was flushed with excitement… and possibly alcohol.

 

"You have to take a picture of me, Jeh Jeh, come on, I need to send it to Lilia, she will be so happy when she wakes up!"  And like that, his phone was shoved into JJ's hand and a picture of him, all smiles in front of the poster for the ballet was taken and as soon as Yuri got his phone back that was sent via text to Lilia.   Then a second picture was taken, this time with Yuri holding the phone and both him and JJ in it, although not a lot of the poster was visible, both of them clearly looked happy and dressed up. As they went into the building and found their seats in the first balcony, Yuri never lost his excitement.  If he sent that second picture off to Lilia as well, he didn't tell JJ. But, it did get sent, along with an 'I had a date'. If anything would make Lilia approve of a guy, in Yuri's opinion, it had to be this.

 

The picture of just him at the ballet was posted to Instagram, but even though he had direct messages and some texts, he was ignoring them for now.  If anyone was worried about him, they could see on his Instagram that he was fine as well as busy.

 

Leaning into JJ as the lights started to dim, Yuri whispered, "This premiered at the Bolshoi, and years later, this was the first production Lilia was star for.  The poster with her as Cinderella is hanging in the library of her house. It is so beautiful." Then he fell into silence, lost in the ballet and speechless, those blue-green eyes taking in every moment, unaware that his gaze was so intent that his lips had slightly parted.  The younger man enthralled. Not a trace of the Russian punk existed at this moment, and JJ could easily imagine Lilia bringing him all over Paris to see cultural events.

 

By the end, Yuri was holding onto JJ's hand without any thoughts about hiding it.  His eyes never left the stage, but experiencing the performance changed with the young man there.  It was as if he knew it by heart, and maybe he did, Yuri's body tensed and relaxed as the tension grew and dissipated.  Finally, at the end, the blond leaned back in his seat, his heart racing as he looked over at JJ, "How did you know?" The night had been absolutely perfect.

 

"You miss Russia.  You miss Lilia. You love your country and you love her -- I thought if I could give you a little piece of --"  JJ didn't have a chance to finish as he was wrapped in a hug, Yuri's head tucked under his chin as he whispered his thanks.

 

All nights have to end, and this one did too.  The cab right back to the car then the drive back to the house added another two hours to everything.

 

At some point in the drive home, Yuri stopped talking about the ballet and the food, and drifted off to sleep, perfectly peaceful in the passenger seat.  Pulling into the driveway of the house at 2 AM was enough to wake him up though, but just barely.

 

None of the lights were on, but JJ had a key.  He led the tired man into the house leading him to the guest room, even as Yuri laughed softly, "That was amazing."  His smile was back, and he was leaning into the extremely warm side of the Canadian skater.

 

"You need to get some sleep."  Carefully JJ took off the suit coat and tossed it onto the dresser in the guest room before undoing Yuri's tie, trying to get him past the hardest parts of getting undressed.  

 

"Not tired."  It was a blatant lie, but Yuri managed to get out of his own shoes, turning to look at JJ now that he was stripped down to the dress pants and shirt.  Eyes half-lidded, he popped up onto his tiptoes to pull JJ down by his expensive tie into a kiss, and this was nothing like the kiss that had been received earlier.  No this was strong fingers gripping a shoulder as glossed lips smashed into the other man's lips

 

As JJ gasped in surprise, the opportunity was not wasted by Yuri, his tongue taking the opening to deepen the kiss with a purr and his whole body pressing into JJ, not caring at all if he was wrinkling up the other man's suit.

 

As Yuri pulled back, suddenly JJ remembered to breathe, eyes wide and now fully awake to realize his arms had instinctively wrapped around the other man.  "Yura…"

 

"Shhhh…"  He tugged JJ towards the bed, pushing the jacket of JJ's suit off and not caring at all that it landed on the floor.  "Want to kiss you."

 

If JJ was thinking, the fact the door was open would have occurred to him; however, thinking was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.  "Yura…" This time he was not resisting being pulled down to the bed at all, ending up pinned to the quilt with Yuri's mouth pressed against him and muffling all objections.  His hands wrapped around Yuri's narrow waist, hands slipping under the shirt to touch the pale skin.

 

Yuri's hands didn't wander through, staying near JJ's shoulders to brace himself so he could keep kissing, finding the perfect balance between being aggressive and backing off enough to breathe.  It seemed like forever, lost with those formerly glossed lips driving him insane, the taste of the other man ingrained in his mind, Then JJ's eyes flickered open, looking up into Yuri's as the younger man pulled back, a half smile on his kiss-swollen lips as he whispered.  "You look incredible, Jeh Jeh." He reached up with a thumb to remove a bit of pink from the corner of JJ's mouth, smiling as he did it.

 

Without waiting for a response, Yuri's mouth drifted down, sucking and kissing along the stubble covered jaw under him before trailing down along the strong lines of JJ's neck, his hands finally dropping down to run along JJ's side as he pressed himself against the other man.

 

Low moans escaped the Canadian's lips as Yuri's teeth found his collarbone and he arched under the attention.  Then as those teeth bit down on his shoulder, JJ gasped, not having expected it. Without even thinking he pushed Yuri over onto the bed, pinning him down with his body even as his lips pinned the smaller skater to the bed.

 

As JJ's fingers started to unbutton the cotton dress shirt, he couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful pale flesh under the fabric.  His lips moving to kiss along that sharp collarbone, all angles and pale.  Yuri's skin tasted too perfect, JJ's mind spinning that finally, it was his lips making the other man gasp and wriggle under him.

 

"You're … amazing."  It wasn't the right word, it didn't begin to describe how he felt about Yuri, but it was the best he could do. What he knew was he wanted to get those clothes off of the other man and do it now.  He'd never felt like this with anyone before, the impatience and the need burning at him.

 

With a gasp, Yuri suddenly realized how far this had gotten, and his hand reached out for JJ's, shaking his head as he whispered, "Not yet … "

 

The hesitance to stop things was clear, but JJ's hands stopped moving instantly, instead, lips moving back to softly kiss the boy's lips.  The kiss now long and slow, taking his time to taste every bit of that amazing mouth, linger over those kiss-swollen lips.

 

"It's late, stay with me."  Yuri's voice was so soft and sleepy as he said it, purring as JJ rolled onto his back to hold him close, not bothering to grab any blankets or take off any more clothes. Yuri settled into JJ's side, feeling how warm the man was, the strong muscles that he traced with his fingers a comfort.   The security of JJ's arm wrapped around him, holding him close and tight as if he mattered. When he looked up to see how those crystalline blue eyes looked down at him, so soft and full of emotion. It was so late though, his body so relaxed in the other man's grip. His breathing slowly evened out even as JJ was still wide awake staring down at the blond man with his heart still racing.  He was in bed with Yuri, clothes all mussed up and hard, but nothing to do about that, he just had to will himself to calm down.

 

He'd be in trouble in the morning, but for right now, he didn't care.  He hadn't done anything horrible under his parent's roof -- but he was pretty sure sleeping in bed with Yuri was not going to go over well.  He wasn't going to wake him though, so all he could do was twist his head enough to brush his lips over the soft blond hair before closing his eyes, sleep eventually taking him as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a sign of love to pay 75 dollars for a bottle of ten dollar vodka?
> 
> Also, I really love the relationship we see with Lilia and I can only imagine it growing as time went on, so since the end of season 1 that would be over two more years with her, and two summers in Paris. Which is kinda badass, Lilia bringing the young, beautiful Yuri with her and leaving Yakov in Russia lol Also, Yuri is anything but dumb. There is no way he got as far as he did as young as he did without some intelligence, so yes, in my headcanon he knows French.


	10. It's official and Yuri is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little jogging in place behind the door to the guest room and with a deep breath, Yuri set his mind. He could do this. He was going to do this. He really thought this would be a lot easier if he had headphones in but … he stepped out the door without a single piece of Russian team gear and without a hoodie. His phone in his pocket, but he was ignoring it for now as he walked towards the dining room table, shoulders set, eyes looking straight ahead, he was focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little prequel for this story for mother's day --- [ Mother's Day Drabble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627925)

Hours later, a ray of morning sunlight washed over JJ's face as he slept.  Instinctually, he tried to roll away from the bright light, but there was someone next to him that stopped the movement.  His eyes opened, the sunlight hitting that soft, messed up, blond hair on the young man who was curled up next to him, and he couldn't help but smile.  For once, Yuri was getting the sleep he so desperately needed. Of course, that probably meant his phone had a million missed messages, but that could wait.  Carefully, he extracted his arm from under the sleeping form and slipped from the bed trying not to wake him.

 

Grabbing his own phone, he walked into the hallway, hearing how quiet the house was this early.  He made his way to his room, grabbing a pair of jogging pants and a T-shirt. He'd be fashionable later, right now, he just wanted to pee and get out of this suit.  Leaving the wool and silk in a crumpled pile next to his hamper, not bothering with a shower yet, he checked his phone after getting dressed.

 

He hadn't been checking it last night, he'd been much too busy with Yuri to pay attention to anything else.  Starting with a text from Leo, he tilted his head, wondering how the man knew what he did.

 

 

> >> Hey JJ, What's up with Yuri as in hates your guts and wants to slash open your neck with his skates Plisetsky on the bed in the guest room?

 

Even though the text was from yesterday, JJ snapped off a reply as he walked towards the kitchen.  

 

 

> << I was getting some training from the golden coach which meant staying in honeymoon central and they'd brought him with.  He doesn't hate me.

 

The fact a reply came almost instantly was proof enough that Leo was up early for practice on Saturday.

 

 

> >> Oh he fucking hates you, have you seen him glare at you like he could shoot lasers into your head.  Are you both at your parents? Cause that rink looked damn familiar.
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah, we're here for the weekend.  Newlyweds are coughing and hacking and contagious so we're trying to avoid patient zero.  What do you mean rink looks familiar?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Plisetsky fucking went viral with that practice exhibition.  Otabek is pissed! Was Otabek fucking Yuri?

 

The bad feeling from this washed over JJ as he took a deep breath, noticing a note from his parents in the kitchen saying 'Ran to the airport to get your sister'.

 

 

> << You should ask him if he was.  
> 
> << I mean ask Yuri.  Or Otabek I guess. Or both.
> 
>  
> 
> >> No way in hell am I approaching that psycho Russian!  But damn his skating was pristine. You were there right, that's your rink, right?
> 
> >> With how sloppy ass his skating has been the past few months I didn't expect him to have that up his sleeve.
> 
>  
> 
> << Hey chill OK, I'm kinda on good terms with him now so …
> 
>  
> 
> >> Yeah no problem, sorry man
> 
> >> So like you guys are friends now?
> 
>  
> 
> << He's in my guest room, isn't he?
> 
> << He also redid my free skate
> 
>  
> 
> >> Yuri Plisetsky?  Not Victor the golden one?
> 
>  
> 
> << Uh huh.  I think if I do good with it he'll start admitting how much choreography he does
> 
>  
> 
> >> Yuri the let me strip on the ice for my exhibition when I was fucking 15 Plisetsky is a choreographer???!!!???
> 
>  
> 
> << An amazing one
> 
>  
> 
> >> So he's your new choreographer and your friend and you didn't think to tell the person who is supposed to be your best skating friend open invite to your house and your mom cooks more for me than for you that this happened?

 

There was a pause in the replies as JJ watched the video of the skate from yesterday.  He didn't know who would be mad about it -- well besides Otabek, but it was amazing.

 

 

> >> Hey did I make you mad?
> 
> >> I'm sorry … did you run off?

 

As the video ended, JJ saw the messages, but before he could reply his phone started to ring.

 

"Hey, sorry I was watching the video, I hadn't seen it yet.  It was way better in person."

 

"Dude, I was worried I pissed you off.  I mean, I didn't think pissing you off was possible but you're in a house with Yuri Plisetsky and he hasn't killed you."

 

"Hasn't killed me yet.  I need to figure out how the video leaked out.  They cut off everything before and after the actual program at least."  JJ was trying not to sound worried as he got the coffee pot going.

 

"So you aren't going to tell me whatever dirt you know about the Otabek thing?"  Leo was almost begging for the gossip with the tone of his voice. "It's been forever since a good scandal?"

 

"Leo, I'm not going to gossip.  But …" He smiled a little. There was a piece of knowledge he was capable of giving out, and maybe should give out.  "Can you keep a secret, and I mean to keep it, 100% to yourself, telling NO ONE unless or until it becomes public?"

 

Suddenly very serious, Leo's tone changed, "Of course, man, I would never…"

 

"OK, I'm sending you a picture and don't you dare show anyone else."

 

"I promise."

 

The American skater had kept so many secrets for JJ, and maybe he felt a little twinge of guilt that he hadn't mentioned anything about Yuri until this point.  He found the picture he needed though, sending the shot of them in front of the sign for the ballet last night. JJ in his black trench coat and a smiling and happy, tipsy Yuri wearing JJ's Canadian parka over his suit, tucked in so close to get them both in the photo with the sign advertising the ballet.  What Yuri hadn't noticed yet about the picture was that JJ hadn't looked at the camera, he was too busy looking at Yuri.

 

He was so nervous to send it, but it was Leo, they'd been friends through everything for years.  He had to have faith that Leo would accept this.

 

The silence on the other end of the phone didn't help as seconds dragged on longer and longer, finally, JJ nervously asked, "Leo?"

 

"Oh … yeah.  You're … ummm.  Yuri Plisetsky?"  The stunned tone from the other skater was clear over the phone.

 

"Yeah … we went out last night.  So -- I think you can assume anything if there was anything ummm to cause that skate he did is kinda … in the past, if there is, I'm not saying there is because if there was it wouldn't be my place to say."  JJ set his forehead against the cool metal of the refrigerator knowing how stupid he was sounding.

 

"I've never seen him look happy for more than like two minutes in the kiss and cry and that's more a victorious in your face happy than … cute?"  Leo was still looking at the picture, not missing any of it, and the jacket was so so telling.

 

"My dad didn't take it well."  If anyone was going to understand that, it was Leo.

 

"Did you warn him you were bringing a guy home, like a guy guy not a friend guy?"   

 

"I probably should have gotten advice from you before I did this, huh?"  JJ smiled a little as he finally was able to pour the coffee.

 

"Yeah, you totally need me to think things through for you.  So -- how long?"

 

"Uhhh, yesterday.  I mean I asked him a few days ago, but it was a … oh, most annoying Russian phrase ever.  Yes, no, maybe. It's like a no, but it's not a hard no, it's kinda this wobbly 'no' where a person could be convinced that it's not a no and he uses it way too often and I never know when it's no and when it's not really a no but kinda a no."

 

Leo actually laughed at that, "You like him.  You like Yuri resting bitch face Plisetsky."

 

"He's intense."

 

"Intense?  That's like saying you're a little outgoing.  That… so are you dating? Is this like official?"  The teasing was there but good-natured and Leo wanted to know every detail he could get.

 

"I don't know.  He's still sleeping which oh he so needs some sleep.  He's probably in deep shit for missing ballet work at 4 AM because getting up at freaking 4 AM to start training is normal."  He moved the phone though to get a good picture of his neck. The one side had been bitten enough that there were more than enough marks showing there to make a good picture.

 

"Didn't you feed him or is he a vampire, that's … "  Leo was trying to hard not to laugh as he looked at the picture.  "You're going to need makeup."

 

"Yeah, I'm evidently wearing high necks while I'm up here for sure.  I was just getting some coffee and making tea and thought I'd reply to you.  Like I said, he's intense."

 

"Why are you making tea?"  Leo knew that JJ did not drink tea, the man was a die-hard coffee drinker, Tim Horton's if possible, Starbucks if he had to.

 

Even as Leo asked, a shout echoed through the house and JJ was very thankful they were the only ones there.  "Leroy! What the fuck! What the ever loving fuck! Fuck!"

 

With a snicker, Leo couldn't resist, "Sounds like your princess is up."

 

"I'm in the kitchen talking to Leo!"

 

If JJ had an ounce of self-preservation in him, he wouldn't be smiling at how Yuri looked storming into the room, still in his mucked up suit with the shirt completely undone -- and more than his share of bites as well.  "Why the ever loving fuck is there a video of me skating trending on the fucking youtube!"

 

"I don't know who took it.  Leo pointed it out to me."

 

"Leo, who is Leo?"

 

"You've been skating against me for three years Plisetsky."  Right now, Leo was so happy that JJ had had him on speaker.

 

Yuri just grabbed the phone from JJ and hit video on it, eye narrowed and not giving a shit that he had just woken up and the half bun was mostly loose and his makeup was a mess.  As soon as the video chat was accepted, a very amused looking Leo de la Iglesia was eating breakfast as Yuri glared at the screen, and somehow the American skater was managing not to laugh.  "Oh, you. Yeah, you're Jeh Jeh's friend."

 

"Well, we're back to JJ at least--"

 

"Leroy, don't you start with me this early, my phone died after like five seconds this morning and my head fucking is killing me--"

 

"And that is why I made you tea, with jam, and here's the Advil."  The shit eating grin was completely back on JJ's face as he handed everything to Yuri and the fit of rage stopped to be replaced with a much softer look at the tea.  "See, I got you, kitten."

 

"You get to live this time."  The pills were taken and the tea sipped before Yuri shoved his phone and charger into JJ's hands.  "Fix this."

 

"Fix… OK, I'll plug it in."

 

"Fuck you, English sucks."

 

"Uh huh."  JJ just plugged in the phone as he glanced at a smirking Leo on the screen.

 

"I so did not expect to be witnessing you two having some spat first thing in the morning."  Leo was absolutely more than happy though at this. He hadn't even imagined there could be a side of the Russian that even approached endearing, but the pouting look as JJ plugged in his phone was very endearing.

 

"You told your friend?"  One pale blond eyebrow went up at that, not upset -- at least not yet.

 

"That I had an absolutely amazing date with you last night?"

 

"Amazing?"  Now both eyebrows were up as Yuri waited to hear more, a smile starting to grace his lips.

 

"Uh huh, Amazing."  JJ was carefully watching Yuri to see what he would do.

 

Those blue-green eyes flicked to where the phone was set with the American skater looking more than a little amused by this.  Then Yuri stepped towards JJ, frowning, "I don't like this shirt. Nothing to grab on to." That didn't stop him from grabbing the collar though and pulling JJ down into a kiss, lips pressed roughly to the other man and leaning into him as JJ's free arm wrapped around his waist, the other reaching out to set the coffee cup down.

 

There was a smile on Yuri's face though as he pulled back to stand back to JJ's chest, "Now get this damn elastic out of my hair because it is completely your fault it is fucked up and tangled."

 

"Of course"  Yes, JJ was smiling as he started to get the hair tie untangled from the long blond strands.

 

This was so much more entertainment than Leo had expected to experience over breakfast, and he wasn't missing one little thing over that video screen.  For all the swearing and posturing, it was clear that Yuri liked his friend, which made him reconsider a lot of the 'spats' those two had had over the past years.

 

Once the tie was out of Yuri's hair, JJ leaned forward to kiss Yuri's pale neck and hand it to him, "There you go, all better."

 

"Mmm, a little better.  I'm going to go get cleaned up though and you have to get this suit dry cleaned for the competition."

 

"So you will be there?"  The smirk as he picked up his coffee cup and watched Yuri walk out of the room still holding the cup of tea made it very clear there was something between the two.

 

"Someone has to make sure you don't fuck up."  It was hard to tell if it was a tease or not, but JJ smiled anyways.

 

"Uh huh, so you and Yuri my hair is all mussed up Plisetsky?"  Leo for sure was going to tease JJ.

 

"Yeah, I think that was pretty much permission for my friends to know."  His eyes were still on where Yuri had left and not yet back on the phone.  The skate yesterday was ripping the band-aid off, a final letting everything go … and then we went out and it was amazing.  I thought he posted large hunks of it though?"

 

"I mean there was a swamping of random Russian food porn last night, but that's as much as I saw?"  Leo was smirking as he looked at JJ though, "You are freaking adorable around him, you know this, right?"

 

"At least my mom likes him too.  She made us do the traditional Leroy family date photo before we left last night."  JJ shook his head as he looked around the kitchen, "He'll probably be hungry by the time he gets cleaned up, I should figure out what to cook.  Need to get through the rest of my missed stuff on my phone too. Just figured you looked like the most important one to get back to first."

 

"Hey thanks, and … you know if things are still going come this summer, you're welcome to bring him with to the beach?"

 

"To the official unofficial North American skaters underaged drinking but now we're all old shits who can legally drink festival?"  the laughter was clear as JJ pulled out a container of eggs from the fridge

 

"Yep -- cradle robber."  Leo had been waiting so long to finally use that line.

 

"He's almost eighteen."  JJ was still smiling as he said it.

 

"Whoa, he's not eighteen?  I thought he was eighteen … no, you're right, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen … shit."

 

"Yeah yeah, for like another month.  His birthday is at worlds so … it's cool.  I should head off and start cooking and catching up.  Train hard, I know I will be today, I have the Russian taskmaster who _loves_ to tell me exactly how I am mucking this shit up."

 

Laughing Leo nodded, "Yeah, I need to head down because evidently my spinning sucks or something, who knows, coaches right -- except I'm not dating mine!"

 

"I know I know, and he's not my coach he's … ok, whatever.  I'll see you at 4Cs."

 

"Later JJ."

 

After the call, JJ just found himself smiling.  His first attempt at telling people he was dating Yuri had gone well.

 

A dozen eggs were grabbed from the fridge and JJ started to throw everything together for a vegetable egg scramble that could be finished off in the oven.  Grabbing his phone, he scrolled through most of the notifications, just he was getting tagged by a lot of the other North American skaters with the fact they recognized the guest room, of course, a good twenty of them had been there, if not more considering that both his siblings had had friends over as well over the years.  Recognizing the guest room was not anything odd.

 

Second, he started to see all the people tagging him as his rink where the video of Yuri came out.  He also figured out who had taken it, he was pretty sure he'd even recognize the girl if they spotted her at the rink.  She was one of the high school skaters trying to get into the junior ranks. He was pretty sure his sister knew her, that would make this easier.  

 

JJ's thoughts of what to do about the leak ended when he heard the door to the house open, clearly, it was both much later than expected and his sister's flight was earlier than he had assumed as he looked over to see both his parents and his sister come walking into the house.

 

"Eva!"  It had been too long since he had seen his sister in person, and not caring that he was dressed all sloppy and hadn't had a shower yet, JJ walked over to give the girl a hug.

 

Her arms wrapped around him and a hand reached up to further mess up his still greasy hair.  Slipping into French, she teased, _"_ _You are a mess, but breakfast smells amazing!"_  Then she pulled back to look at her brother's neck, poking a finger at one of the bite marks as she raised her eyebrows at him.

 

JJ saw his dad look uncomfortable, but his mother went on like this was all completely normal, speaking in French.  _"I_ _s Yuri still asleep, you both got back from your date so late last night."_ And with that, placing a kiss on her daughter's head as she walked by, Nathalie acted as if this was completely normal as she took over making eggs.

 

Eva looked from her father to her mother, reading the tension and unsure of exactly what to say, so she stayed quiet for a moment, letting her brother feel on the spot to answer.

 

He dropped back to English though, "No, he's grabbing a shower and getting cleaned up before checking his phone. It died last night so he'll be getting yelled at shortly.  We'll probably head down to the rink, he's a good hour behind his normal plans to torture me."

 

Eva was looking from her mother to her father, uncertain of what was going on, then she fixed her eyes on JJ, "So no one is going to mention you look like someone tried to eat your neck?"

 

Even as she asked it, that was when much quieter footfalls than yesterday came down the hallway.  A still yawning Yuri, only now with wet hair pulled up into what had to be the messiest bun ever, walked into view.  His legs were covered in spandex, this time red with white and blue accents and 'Росси́я' Written along one side with an imperial eagle on the other and topped off with a clearly borrowed white 'JJ' spandex shirt, that would have been skin tight on its owner, but on Yuri was loose and comfortable looking.  He didn't have a jacket on at the moment -- or shoes or socks. The collar of the white shirt almost managed to hide the purple marks on his neck, except they were extremely dark against the Russian's pale skin.

 

Eva's eyes went wide as she saw Yuri walk over to the kitchen, barely giving her a glance as he went in search of food, and she realized she was actually taller than him by about an inch.  She'd never seen him up close without skates on, they'd never been at any of the same banquets after competitions.

 

Her eyes kept following him, even as her father made an excuse to carry her suitcases to her room so he could get out of there.

 

As Yuri picked up his phone, leaning against the counter as if he'd always been there, the confidence radiated was surreal.  She didn't know how he had been yesterday, and she didn't know this was a very carefully crafted facade. She just saw the confident, cocky, foulmouthed, Russian skater who always was fighting with her brother casually pick up his phone off the counter and turn it on.

 

Ignoring the new audience member, Yuri looked up at JJ, "Thanks, your outlets were too confusing this morning."  Then without seeming to even think about it, Yuri wrapped an arm around JJ's neck to pull him down for a quick kiss on the lips, never even bothering to open his eyes more than halfway.

 

"Did he at least text you when we were headed back?"  The question directed to Nathalie of course, Yuri still ignoring Eva's entire existence.

 

"No, but I knew when the ballet ended so I wasn't expecting you any earlier.  Besides, he always forgets to unsilence his phone," Nathalie was smiling as she handed Yuri the first plate of food, assuming he was 'starving' because he always was.

 

Eva's eyes were still locked on Yuri as the man carried his plate and his phone to the table to sit down and start to look at his notifications.  As he saw how many there were, his head rolled back in an exaggerated sigh, "Oh this is going to be great."

 

Finally, Eva couldn't take it, "How long has my brother been dating Yuri holy crap what is he going to do during his exhibition this time Plisetsky?

 

Without thinking, JJ's response was, "Does everyone just hang out in Colorado and come up with these names for him?

 

"I thought they just went with Yuri resting bitch face Plisetsky normally?"  And Yuri didn't seem at all bothered that that was his name to a lot of the skating community.

 

"They don't call you --"

 

JJ's objection ended as soon as Yuri looked up at him, "I was a meme.  A meme. Trust me, I don't care."

 

"You were fifteen, you're allowed to look a little … "

 

"Like how I look every damn time I win, or when I'm not thinking about it, or when I'm deciding on food, or pretty much every time?  Lilia threatens to botox my face to get me to stop doing that." Yuri was smirking as he said it, opening his email to start reading the official emails from his grandfather's doctors.  Those were always first. It was huge pages of Russian, no one else could read it even if they tried.

 

As Nathalie tried not to laugh, Eva was looking at Yuri like he was crazy.  "No one has answered my question."

 

"That's because your brother is desperately trying to think of a safe way to answer without pissing me off because your mother gave me a knife."  He held up the dinner knife with a smile.

 

"And you're enjoying seeing me sweat this out, right?"  JJ suddenly relaxed though at how Yuri was handling it.

 

"Uh huh, completely."  The flippant answer didn't even cause a pause as Yuri just kept eating, even with the smirk on his face as food was put on the table for Eva and JJ as well.  The blond was doing something with his phone though, intently typing in his email. "So …." Yuri looked over at JJ, blinking and trying to look innocent before just deciding he couldn't do it anymore and laughing.  "Email sent."

 

JJ blinked as he looked down at his phone.  "Oh …" Then his lips went into a smile, "I think yesterday was pretty much the official start of dating.  I mean, that's when the clock picture was taken after all." He was glancing at the email, it was in English and Russian and had Yuri's flight itinerary back to Saint Petersburg after the four continents in it.  While knowing he was flying back was a little sad, that it had been forwarded with the title 'Boyfriend heads up itinerary', that was the part that made him smile.

 

"And now to see how much trouble I am in for that."  Yuri popped his phone onto speaker to start to play the voicemails from Yakov on speakerphone.  The anger was clear from the tone, although no one else understood Russian. Yuri didn't seem too bothered by anything on them.  By the third one, Yuri was rolling his eyes and Nathalie was looking concerned. The other two Leroy's were just staring at the phone in shock.

 

"Oh, this one is good.  This one is him yelling about how my voicemail cuts him off too quickly." Rolling his eyes, he started to play the next one.

 

Yuri just yawned as the shouting continued.  "Oh, here we are, the reason for him calling.  Everything else was just the standard what I'm fucking up in life."  Yuri's hands went up in the air in frustration and he just shook his head, "He's crazy.  He's just crazy." He hit the dial button though, waiting for his actual coach to answer the phone.

 

"Plisetsky!"

 

"Morning to you too."  Yuri wasn't bothered at all by now -- at least externally by the yelling.

 

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours!  You worried Lilia!."

 

"And that's the only reason I called back so quickly.  I overslept. OK? For once I got a full six hours of sleep.  Also, you have an audience, I have you on speaker."

 

"Who is there.  Why is Viktor slacking off."

 

The eyeroll was very clear.  "Your precious Vitya is sick and trying not to worry you.  Him and his husband are in the house, resting, per doctor's order.  JJ and I left for a few days to go up to his parent's house, so his mother and his sister are also here.  They have rink access, don't worry -- but you already know that."

 

"It was nicer than your normal exhibitions, but you should come home.  You have worried Lilia."

 

"You know I talk to your ex-wife more than you?  She isn't worried anymore. Honestly, when was the last time you talked to her, you live in the same house."  Yuri was shaking his head as he sipped his tea, leaning into JJ as he had finished eating now.

 

"And your cat threw up in my shoe."

 

Yuri didn't even bother to hide the smile at that.  "And I am sure Lilia told you that that wouldn't have happened if you put away your shoes like she always tells you to."

 

JJ's eyebrow raised at that though.  The fact Yuri was chastising someone for not putting things away when he knew the guest room looked like a clothing explosion had happened was a little more than ironic.

 

"Besides, I can't leave before the Four Continents.  I have choreographed JJ's free skate, and I need to be there when he does it.  Also heads up, you can warn the PR people, I'm dating him."

 

"You are WHAT!"  

 

"Later, I'm calling your ex now."  With a smirk, he hung up on his coach, and then when the call from Yakov came on the screen he just flicked it to ignore.  Turning to look at JJ, he asked, "What? Your coaches already know." The flippancy of the words softened by how he was leaning on the man and JJ's only reaction could only be to put an arm around him.

 

Eva was still looking at Yuri as if he had grown another head.  "I never thought you were capable of being calm."

 

"Oh, I'm not really, trust me.  This is precompetition hyper-focused.  It looks calm. Lilia prefers this because then the reporters are happier because I answer some questions."  Yuri knew exactly how not calm he was right now, listening for the moment Alain re-entered the room. He was expecting a fight, and he had no idea how he was going to react to that.

 

Yuri flipped through the texts from Lilia before calling her as well, slipping into French because Lilia had a harder time with English, but not wanting to use Russian in front of JJ.   _"I_ _'m so sorry I missed practice this morning."_

 

_"French?  What's the occasion, and I saw the video, you were positively lovely, my precious."_

 

Of course, that made Yuri smile, _I'_ _'m having breakfast with Jeh Jeh and his family and I didn't want to be rude and speak Russian in front of them.  They already heard more than enough with your ex yelling at me this morning."_

 

_"Oh don't worry about him, he's just … you know.  I'll have Sasha make a dinner he likes and he'll forget all about it."_

 

_"Did you really think it was lovely?"_

 

_"Your form was perfect, your back has gotten so much stronger, I loved it -- even more knowing that it was the ending that you needed and the start of something new.  He will be at worlds, yes?"_

 

 _"Of course.  He is going to win in two weeks, I did his free skate for him.  He is going to beat them all."_ There was no doubt in Yuri's voice as he said it.

 

_"Then we will have to have dinner with him.  I won't hold you up; however, tomorrow you are not getting another day off.  Set your alarm, my beautiful boy."_

 

_"Of course, I will make sure of it._

 

 _"At least he has wonderful taste in ballet.  Be good, my Yurochka."_ She hung up before he was put in the position of having to say something back, but the smile was clear on his face. As he tilted his head back to look at a surprised JJ, "You have been invited to dinner."  Of course, JJ knew that.  He, his mother and sister had heard and understood every word.

 

"She does not sound half as scary when she is talking to you as she seems when I see her."

 

Yuri laughed at that, "Yeah, I send her pictures of these marks on my neck and say look what he did to me, and they will never find your body."

 

Of course, that had to be the moment Alain Leroy walked back into the room, "Find whose body?"

 

Instantly the calm Yuri was replaced with tense Yuri - a tenseness that even Yakov's yelling didn't bring out, then again, Yuri was so used to Yakov yelling and had become amazing at ignoring it.

 

"We should be going."  Yuri's response was clearly in response to Alain returning.

 

Eva looked from her dad to her mother, seeing the tension and then she shook her head,

 

JJ just sighed, shaking his head, "One second."  He placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Give me a minute."  There was no softness in those crystalline blue eyes now as he stood up to walk over to his father, not making any effort to hide any of the bites on his neck.  "Do you want us to pack because I will go and pack right now if that is what you want." JJ's arms were crossed as he looked down at his father, so thankful he had a few inches on the older man.

 

Nathalie didn't say anything this time, but disapproval was clear in her glare.

 

"I am not kicking you out, but I do not approve and I will not have you flaunting this for the world to see."  

 

"I see."  JJ's reply was emotionless.  Then he turned, "Yura, come on.  We're packing."

 

Alain reached out to grab JJ's arm, "I said I wasn't kicking you out."

 

"No, you said you won't accept me, us, so we are leaving.  I told you yesterday and I keep my word." He looked back at Yuri, smiling a little, even if it was forced, "Come on, let's pack, then we'll go down to the rink, We can see the rest of my family there."

 

Yuri's face moved to a frown, "No."  His arms crossed as he stood up. "No."  The second time he said it, it had more force behind it.

 

"No?"  JJ gestured at his father, "I am not going to let this hurt you."

 

The younger man actually scoffed at that, "Jeh Jeh, if you think this is enough to actually hurt me, wait until you visit me.  I know I am a fucking mess, but fuck, that's your dad. Work this out. Oh, he doesn't like me. Fine. He doesn't like me. I don't give a shit.  I don't care." It was a pure lie, but one that Yuri was so desperately trying to believe for JJ's sake. The next words he spoke were much more truthful though.   "You like me, that's good enough, and I appreciate this chivalry show you're trying to do, but fuck, it's fine. Don't go throwing away your family for a guy you've been on one date with.  Look at all this. Look at it, JJ. Do not throw this away." Yuri was gesturing at the family pictures on the wall, all the moments of his parents being so proud of their children. Then, those soft lips moved into a slight frown.  "But get your shit together, we're going to the rink now."

 

With that, Yuri positively stalked past both a stunned JJ and a speechless Alain as he went to grab his skate bag from his room.  Pausing in the hallway long enough to yell, "I said now, Leroy."

 

"Coming."  JJ looked at his dad, the strong facade crumbling a little to show the pain under it as he ran past the man to go grab his skate bag.  Clearly, they were just grabbing and going, Yuri barely even paused to shove his barely charged phone with its charger into his own backpack.  

 

"Rink.  Now." His eyes caught JJ's as they almost ran into each other in the hall, not pausing for anything now as they left the house, nothing packed though, every indication that yes they would be back.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the rink was quiet, Yuri tense in the passenger seat and JJ honestly not knowing what to say.  He hadn't expected his dad to be like that. He'd expected surprise and maybe a little resistance, but he hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was.  He'd never done anything in his life to disappoint his parents before - not truly. Anytime he had even had a bad grade, he had beat himself up over it enough that they were just encouragement by the time he got home.  Every missed jump he blamed himself and they built him back up. Why was this different. Why couldn't they accept how he felt.

 

As they reached the rink, Yuri finally spoke.  "JJ, it took my grandfather two years to accept that I was gay.  Two years."

 

"How did you handle that?"  He knew his voice sounded a little hollow as he said it.

 

"Screaming, yelling, breaking things, staying with Lilia, and a lot of time on the ice.  Come on let's skate. Everything is better on the ice." They were so close to the ice. He just needed to get his skates on and get out there before he started to shake, and he knew he was so close to shaking.  He was destroying everything again. This time he was destroying JJ. He didn't want to destroy him, but everything he cared about was destroyed in the end.

 

"So basically how you handle everything?"  It wasn't the best attempt at humor, but it was an attempt.

 

Yuri tried to laugh, but it was too hollow because the joke was too close to the truth.  Silence and tension and finally they reached the rink, everything about it calming. He could smell the ice.  It wasn't his home ice, the sounds were different, the lighting different, but the ice, that ice so ever-present in his life ice, was there.

 

JJ had to admit once he was back on the ice, it did feel better, the familiarity of the cold and the feel of his skates -- then the less familiar sensation of being run through his paces harder and faster than his parents ever had.  He had never had a coach that worked him as hard as Yuri did, but he couldn't complain. The younger skater never paused to try to think of a way to explain instead of showing him how to do it right if that was going to be the better way to get the information across.  An hour later, they were doing the longer step sequence side by side, Yuri as breathless as him, but still barking out how to do it better, his eyes never leaving JJ's form even as they rotated and sped through the serpentine of the program.

 

Once done with what had to be the tenth run through, Yuri had his hands behind his neck as he caught his breath and JJ had his hands braced on his knees.  Then they both heard clapping from the side of the ring, looking over to see Eva there.

 

As JJ's sister skated out onto the ice, Yuri eyed her warily while JJ looked confused.  "Did mom come too?"

 

"No, she's still yelling at dad.  That was … amazing." She looked at Yuri then, "And you didn't just let the two most stubborn Leroys do their thing, that was impressive too.  So … dating my brother?" She started to circle them as she watched them. "This wasn't any of the gossip when I left Colorado Springs."

 

"I don't like being the subject of gossip."  Yuri tilted his head at the girl.

 

"I also told Leo this morning."  JJ wanted to make it clear it wasn't a secret either.

 

Yuri nodded, it was out there.  He had told his coaches, he had told Mila.  JJ had told his family and Leo -- it was no longer a secret.  He wasn't a secret. For the first time in his life, Yuri wasn't a secret.

 

With a deep breath, JJ sighed, "I need a break though, my legs are seriously going to fall off.

 

"Good, go you two, I need to get ready too."  Eva laughed as she moved off, waiting for them to go so she could practice as well.  

 

Even as Yuri kept helping JJ stretch out on the side of the rink, his eyes stayed on his boyfriend's sister, frowning a little as he watched her run through her program.  

 

"Oww, I don't bend like that, kitten?"  JJ was groaning as Yuri was leaning heavily on his back as the Canadian was stretching his thighs.

 

"Really?  That's all the more flexible you are?"  He lightened up the pressure though, not stopping though, but enough so JJ wasn't bitching as much, still watching the man's sister, then he absolutely winced as she went into a spin.  "She has a male coach, doesn't she?"

 

"How did you know?"  Before JJ could question it though, Yuri was skating out there, stopping her where she was and showing her how he'd do that same spin.  Maybe there was a bit of pride on his face as his boyfriend helped his sister with her back placement for a solid twenty minutes before the girl was exhausted and needed a break -- which meant JJ was back out there -- again.  

 

By the time their ice time was almost at an end the Leroy siblings were exhausted, so Yuri took the ice, eyes closed as he started to skate to the haunting ballet number he had put together for his free skate, the one that had spawned so much arguing with Victor, but JJ knew that Lilia loved the song, so it was likely to stay.

 

JJ leaned against the rink's boards, his blue eyes focused on the only form now on the ice, and not for the first time did he get lost in watching Yuri skate, the transition to some sort of foreign ethereal being was complete, even if the boy was clad in black leggings and a high necked T-shirt instead of a rhinestone laced costume, every movement screamed of something not of this world.  The boy's body was so light yet muscled that the movements were impossible to believe human at times. The way he could bend and flex screaming of his years of ballet and wrapped up into a powerful combination of jumps and spins, long serpentines and perfect control while the entire program seemed reckless and spontaneous. It truly was a thing of beauty and both Leroys watched, one with fascination and one with love.

 

* * *

 

The winter sun set early in Canada, and by the time JJ was driving back to the house, the sun was already starting to set.   He glanced over at the beautiful young man in the passenger seat. "If you want to get a hotel, I'll get one. All you have to do is say the word."

 

Yuri shook his head, "Honestly, don't worry about me.  I -- " He reached over to take JJ's hand, "I'll try to keep calm so you can handle this if you … promise to help me handle the 4Cs, because as much as I'm all I want you to beat him, it's going to be …" Yuri trailed off as they pulled into the driveway, the drive from the rink too short for a really long conversion.  "It's still going to hurt to actually see him."

 

When they walked into the house, Eva was nowhere to be seen, probably getting cleaned up from practice.

 

Alain was there though, "Eva said he helped her with her spin positions."  It wasn't clear from tone if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was talking about Yuri as if the boy weren't there though.

 

Yuri didn't seem phased by it, answering the statement instead of waiting for JJ to do so.  "Her hip placement, with a slight modification she can get better rotation. It's how Mila does them, I can't do that with my pelvis though."  He wasn't backing down from the man at all. He was almost being defiant but trying so so hard for JJ not to instigate a fight.

 

"Well, thank you.  She said it felt a lot more stable and balanced as well."

 

Yuri shifted his head to the side a little, hair falling to his shoulder as he looked at Alain, "Of course.  She is Jeh Jeh's sister, I was more than happy to try and help."

 

"I -- am sorry about how I acted earlier.  You aren't being a bad distraction."

 

"No, you are right though.  I am a distraction. His stretching is still shit, and he needs to learn to get his hands the fuck up on jumps without being yelled at constantly.  He needs work."

 

"Not what I meant.  He's gotten better. Nathalie showed me the video of his program.  He's a distraction to you, taking up so much of your time. You aren't being the distraction, he is.  You should at least get credit for it."

 

Nathalie was looking so pleased from where she was watching this from the archway into the kitchen.

 

"Credit?"  Yuri turned to look at JJ with clear confusion on his face.  He had no idea what in the world the man's father was talking about.  

 

"With your permission, we're going to list you as the choreographer for his free skate."

 

"I didn't though, I just --"

 

"Yuri."  Finally, Nathalie spoke up.  "You took every last second of that program and improved it and made it your own piece of work.    There is more you than me in that, and you should have the credit for it."

 

Turning to look at JJ, Yuri's confusion hadn't gone anywhere.

 

Without a word, JJ just walked past Yuri to wrap his dad in a hug, whispering, "Thank you."

 

Rustling his son's hair, even if it meant having to reach up since JJ had outgrown his father years ago, the man smiled, "Now both of you get cleaned up, we're going to have a nice family dinner."

 

* * *

 

Yuri ended up sitting on the floor of the shower, just letting the hot water hit him as he looked down at his hands.  He'd scrolled through social media on his phone. Everyone was training now, Worlds was getting closer, and 4Cs was so very close.  They'd be flying to Vancouver for it in just a few days. He had also seen a cute picture of Yuuri and Victor drinking tea and bundled up on the couch looking adorable in their selfie.  WIthout him there, they were so much happier. Without him there, Yakov was worrying about Lilia and she was having a dinner specifically cooked with Yakov in mind. Without him there, everything seemed to go better for everyone.  Without him, Otabek was happily engaged. With him, Victor and Yuuri had been fighting. With him, JJ's parents had been fighting. With him … he wasn't ready to go down the rest of that mental rabbit hole. Did he actually deserve to be happy?  What had he done for JJ? Nothing. He'd yelled. He'd been wanty. He'd been demanding. He scolded at practice. He was impossible to please.

 

Standing up to wash the shampoo from his hair, he cranked up the water as hot as he could stand, eyes closing as he felt his skin reddened.  Finally, he walked out of the shower, shaking as he dried himself, slathering on moisturizer to try and counter how pink he was now. Finally, he figured out clothes, a pair of white jeans with a light blue T-shirt with a silhouette of a roller coaster on it and 'Divo-Ostrov' written on it in English characters instead of Cyrillic.  The T-shirt was taken off and a white, long-sleeved shirt which covered his neck was added then the T-shirt put back on over it.

 

It took three attempts to get his hair tossed up in a messy ponytail that looked the right amount of messy as if it were just thrown up to stay out of the way since it was damp.  Then the rest of the marks on his neck were covered with concealer, which led to covering up a few other things, and he knew by that point that he had spent much too much time getting ready.  Tilting his head at the mirror, he frowned. He was trying desperately to look 'normal' and he wasn't sure if he had managed it. All he really could hope for was to look like he wasn't falling apart.

 

Slipping on his vans and with a deep breath, Yuri walked out to face family dinner.  Theoretically, he knew how family dinners went. He had seen them in movies and on TV.  He had never actually been to one though. The closest he had ever come was eating dinner with Lilia and Yakov and that was a mockery of normal.

 

A little jogging in place behind the door to the guest room and with a deep breath, Yuri set his mind.  He could do this. He was going to do this. He really thought this would be a lot easier if he had headphones in but … he stepped out the door without a single piece of Russian team gear and without a hoodie.  His phone in his pocket, but he was ignoring it for now as he walked towards the dining room table, shoulders set, eyes looking straight ahead, he was focused.

 

When he reached the dining room, everyone except for Nathalie was there.  JJ gestured to the chair next to him by patting it. He noticed that would put him closer to the chair he assumed was reserved for JJ's mom with JJ being on the side by his dad.  Yes, that would be good. "I am sorry I took so long."

 

As he was saying it, Nathalie brought out a roast with potatoes and vegetables and instantly, Yuri felt himself tensing.  It really was like something off a movie. His life wasn't ever supposed to have scenes like this. He was destined for shitty food, the cafeteria at the facility and, thanks to whatever god had answered his prayers, eating at Lilia's…

 

Dinner went by in a blur.  Of course, it was no surprise that JJ's father said grace before they could eat.  Yuri was so stressed that he didn't even realize that he crossed himself right to left instead of left to right -- some habits die hard.  Habits he didn't want to talk to anyone about.

 

As if reading the mood of the blond, conversation floated around skating and training and topics that meant that JJ could deflect any questions so that Yuri didn't have to answer, he just had to be quiet, and occasionally say thank you.  That was until Nathalie asked, "So are you staying in Canada until Worlds?"

 

JJ started to answer, "Yuri is flying back to Russia after the Four Continents"

 

"I need to take care of some things back home."  It wasn't honest, and he knew that JJ's mother deserved honest.  JJ deserved honest. He couldn't be honest though. He wasn't honest with anyone.  Lilia knew, of course, she knew. Nothing seemed to happen that she didn't know about, but he didn't think even Yakov knew what was going on back home.

 

It was too much, everything about dinner was too much.    He felt his heart start to race. He felt his palms start to get sweaty and his vision began to tunnel.  He couldn't do this. Too quickly, he stood up, "I need to get some air." He was trying desperately to think.   Where was a jacket?  He needed a jacket.  January in Canada and even he wasn't stupid enough to go out without something. Without saying a word, he hurried back to his room, throwing clothes around until he found a hoodie and his team Russia jacket and threw them both on.  He didn't have his running shoes, but his van's would be fine. The sleeves of the hoodie were pulled down far enough to cover his hands as he made a break for the front door, barely waiting until he was outside and running down the driveway to get his headphones in.  He needed to get away from everything. He needed to skate, but he didn't have keys to the rink and he didn't have his skates -- they were back in the house, so he just ran, switching to jogging once his lungs burned. The cold air wasn't right. It didn't smell like home.  There was no sea air like St Petersburg. There was no ever-present gasoline like Moscow. No, the air here was fresh and filled with woods, but still, the cold was right. The way it burned his lungs and stung his eyes, that was right.

 

~~~~

 

Nathalie was left to clean up dinner in silence as JJ took a stance at the window, watching for Yuri.  He already knew the boy wasn't answering his phone -- he had tried several times.

 

After an hour, Alain was pacing and Nathalie was moving things from one spot in the living room to another for no clear purpose, just unable to not worry.

 

"I'm going to go look for him."  Alain grabbed his keys from the table near the door.  He couldn't stand there anymore and do nothing. A quick hug to his son and he whispered, "I'm sorry for my part in this."

 

"I pushed him too far dad.  It's my fault. Even as he said it, he felt his mom wrap him in her arms and pull him to the couch.

 

"We'll find him, it'll be OK."  She was worried too. She had seen glimpses of the broken boy under the violent exterior, but this was more than she had anticipated.

 

It was another thirty minutes, and it was pitch dark outside when JJ's phone rang, causing him to dive for where it was sitting on an end table.  "Yura!"

 

"Hey …"  The voice was soft on the other end though.

 

"Are you OK?"  He was already shoving his feet into boots and pulling out an old coat from the closet.  "Where are you."

 

There was a pause before Yuri whispered, "Grab our skates.  I'm … some elementary school, it has a little outdoor rink. No one is here.  It's … on Elm? I don't know."

 

"I'll be right there."  There were only so many schools in this town, and JJ knew exactly which rink this on.  As he hung up, he looked to his mom, "Call dad tell him Yuri called and I'm headed there."  He ran and grabbed the skate bags, not questioning why Yuri wanted his skates, but grabbing them just because it was what he wanted.

 

The worry hadn't left Nathalie's face at all, she just nodded though.  She wouldn't fall asleep until both boys were back in the house.

 

JJ was certain he broke several speed limits getting to the rink, pulling up in the Corvette and seeing Yuri sitting cross-legged on the ice near the small, locked, warming shack.  There were no lights on, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adapt to the darkness as he walked over to where one of the stars of Russia's skating program was sitting on a poorly flooded field that could barely be considered a 'rink'.  "Hey…"

 

"Thank you for coming."  It was a little too formal and much too tired sounding to make JJ feel any better about what was going on.

 

As Yuri took his skate bag and started to pull them on, he looked up at JJ, "My grandfather used to take me skating when I was little.  I had an old pair of hand me down skates, they were girl's skates, but I didn't care."

 

Nodding, JJ pulled his skates on, everything focused on Yuri at the moment though.  

 

"It made me feel safe and happy.  The only place I did. I was too little at school and … there were other reasons too, but kids can be cruel.  On the ice though, on the ice, I could make my grandfather smile and I felt…" He stood up, a sad smile as he skated so slowly backward by doing fishes as if he were still only four.  "Everyone was always happy when skating." He stated to skate forward. "I kept trying to do better, to make my grandfather smile more. He … I love him so much" Then Yuri did the smallest of bunny jumps, his lips going into a little smile, "He was so proud of me the first time I did a jump when my blades left the ice."

 

Skating over to where a silent JJ stood, Yuri skated much too close, looking up into the beautiful blue eyes that were looking back at him like pools of water, threatening to overflow.  "I used to love to skate. It used to make me so happy." He reached out to gently touch JJ's cheek with the back of one hand, then he started to guide him forward, just slowly skating with him, not paying attention to anything.  Going this slow, the roughness of the ice there was no issue.

 

"I had to break that though, everything I love, I ruin…. It became about competition, about winning, about being better than everyone else.  It became about nothing more than the paychecks every month. The need I had for those, the prize money, the needing to prove myself… I even ruined skating.  I've ruined everything I've ever loved in my life, Jeh Jeh. Everything. I -- I can't ruin you too." His eyes went down as he let his head rest on JJ's collarbone, giving up and crying on the ice as stronger, warm arms wrapped around him.

 

"Shhh, you're not going to ruin me.  Yuri Plisetsky, I love you." He meant every word as he said it.

 

Nodding, Yuri looked up at him, no tears left to cry anymore, "I know and … that's what scares me.  Somehow, somewhere, I knew Beka never did. I didn't ruin him, but you … Jeh Jeh, I can't ruin you."

 

"We'll figure this out, kitten, my chaton, my …. How do I say it in Russian, I want to know that, please?"

 

Yuri flushed a little, whispering, "Kotyonok"  Dropping his eyes again and leaning into that warm chest because God was Yuri cold, he whispered, "I like it when you call me kitten."

 

JJ held him tight, just standing on the ice with him, eyes closed and willing with all his heart that Yuri would somehow be able to feel how much he felt for him.  It wasn't lust -- it hadn't been lust for a long long time. It had been something more for so long. "My kitten, you are not going to ruin me." Then without another word, he took a hold of Yuri's hand to slowly skate with him around the old rink of the elementary school JJ had gone to so many years ago.  No artificial lights, no crowds, just the half moon hanging in the sky and reflected off the snow. He knew what he had to do, he had to be strong for Yuri when Yuri reached the point he couldn't be strong for himself anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am wanty and would love to hear from people. Also, I have a twitter mentioned in my profile that should be able to take messages if anyone has questions they'd rather do that way.
> 
> Please, kudos and comment though? :)


	11. Distractions -- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4Cs is just days away. Yuri is out for blood -- determined that JJ will beat Otabek.

When JJ finally got Yuri back to his parents' house, there weren't many questions, just worry as JJ led the freezing cold young man through the living room and into the guest room.  There was nothing sexual about pulling off those cold and wet clothes from the younger skater's body, revealing the impossibly pale skin. As Yuri stood in the bathroom, the shower on to warm the room, JJ took his pale hands to gently kiss each fingertip, making sure that they were warming up before gesturing Yuri to the shower, "Warm up, I don't want you getting sick."

 

While Yuri was getting a shower, JJ explained some of it to his parents, trying not to make them feel worse, but he had a limited time and he was not following any house rules that he thought would hurt Yuri tonight.  That included going to church in the morning. There was no way that he was leaving Yuri in the house alone and the backward crossing over dinner had been more than enough proof to JJ that Yuri was not big on going to such a thing.  That was OK. Actually, maybe that was better.

 

He hurried back to the room to have jogging pants and a sweatshirt placed in the bathroom so that Yuri would have something warm to change into.

 

Soon after, a drenched looking blond walked out of the bathroom, and instantly JJ realized that he was horrible at matching clothes, and the expression on Yuri's face more than said that as he gestured at what he was wearing.  "Really?"

 

"I was just going for warm?"

 

"Dork."  It was probably the least aggressive name he had called JJ though, then again, he looked exhausted.  

 

"Want to sleep here or sleep in my room tonight?"  That was 100% against the house rules, and JJ knew it.  He just didn't care right now.

 

"How about your room?"  Then with a weak attempt at a smile, he added, "Too many skaters have been in this bed evidently."

 

JJ actually laughed at that, "Yeah …  you know…"

 

"No, no I do not know.  However, evidently, I took a selfie with the world's most recognizable quilt as the background."

 

He gathered up his brush, a hair tie, and his phone and charger before walking over to JJ, "Carry me."

 

"Carry you?"

 

"I'm tired."

 

"It's across the hall."

 

"I don't give a shit."

 

JJ honestly had no counter for that.  He did the only thing he could though and picked up a still wet Yuri to carry him out of the room and across the hall and one door down to his room.  The room, perhaps unsurprisingly was very Canadian. The walls were painted in red and white with blue accents, a huge logo for the Habs was on one wall, and there were bookshelves with all of JJ's trophies with his medals hanging from the wall.  The furniture was maple: a desk, a dresser and a bed with nightstand. The dresser was overflowing with pictures of his wins and his friends. More than a few from his time in the US training with other skaters. The several plush moose were unexpected but had Yuri looked into JJ's time in the juniors, it would have made more sense.  As it was, he was gently placed on the bed.

 

Looking around more, he nodded, "I like the color scheme."  His lips went into a little smirk, then again, how many teams and countries used the same colors.  Pulling his legs up under him, he handed the brush to a confused JJ.

 

"Uhh …"  Looking down at the brush, JJ figured it out, because the glare Yuri gave him made it clear he needed to think of something. Sitting behind the smaller skater, he started to try and brush those blond locks.

 

"Ahh, careful,  don't start at the top, you have to start at the bottom, otherwise you'll just make a mess of it."

 

Starting over, this time as instructed, the brushing was much easier, and maybe even relaxing.  Even wet, Yuri's hair was thick, and so many shades of blond when you actually were close to it.  Wet, it was a slightly darker shades overall, but he knew it would lighten when it dried. "Sorry, not a lot of experience with long hair."

 

"It's not that long."

 

JJ knew better than to argue, even if when wet it was a good two inches past those sharp shoulders.  "Well, longer than mine."

 

He felt Yuri relax as his hair was brushed, his eyes closing as he settled in to enjoy it.  It had been much too long since he had had this done.

 

"You're going to have to learn how to braid."  Then Yuri's eyes dropped to his hands in his lap, "Well, you don't have to.  I mean … it would be nice."

 

"You want me to learn how to braid your hair?"

 

"I'm normally not good at doing it myself.  Lilia or Mila always do it before competitions."  He wasn't ready to admit how much he loved having his hair touched.  If being incompetent at that one part of his skating kept others doing it for him, he was fine with that.

 

"I'll figure it out."  Then, JJ leaned forward to lightly kiss one of the marks he had left on Yuri's neck, smiling.  "How are you feeling."

 

"Like an idiot for worrying everyone.  I mean … I might have overreacted." There was a slight pause, "And by might have, I mean I entirely pulled the whole _toska_ Yuri thing and that always worries people and I shouldn't worry you or them."

 

 _"Toska?"_  JJ was certain it was Russian, but he had no idea.

 

"It doesn't translate, just … " He took a deep sigh as he turned around to look at JJ, trying to give him a little smile, "Sorry I didn't really tell you how fucked up I am before you went and told people we were…"

 

"Yura."  JJ was deadly serious as he said it, "The fact you're … difficult and intense and everything, I mean -- I've seen your programs from when you were eleven and twelve, you … you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and there's a lot I can guess but…"  He reached out to softly stroke a hand along a pale cheekbone, the natural set of the boy's face was high and would someday seem sharp once he lost some of his youth. JJ was no fool, he knew that Yuri could stop skating this instant and be a model, with his face and his eyes and the natural carriage of his body, there was no question in his mind.  The boy was heartbreakingly beautiful, but the tragedy always clung to him, the uncertainty never truly leaving those beautiful, blue-green eyes.

 

Yuri didn't say anything, just looking back at JJ over his shoulders as he felt himself pulled closer, his lips being pressed to the JJ's chapped ones.  Forgetting all about putting his hair up, he was pulled back under the Canadian flag blanket, curled into strong arms, and surrounded by flannel sheets.

 

Pausing, Yuri pulled back for a second, "Just a second, I need to set my alarm."  He grabbed the phone, plugging it in so it would actually charge, he'd spent too much of today under 10%.  Once the 3:45 alarm was set for the morning, he flipped on the camera to selfie, leaning in to kiss JJ, blond hair splayed over the red flannel sheets as he found those lips and hit the button several times.

 

Curling into those warm arms, Yuri flipped through the photos, to find his favorite and then instead of sending it to anyone, setting it as his background -- not his lock screen, that remained the picture of him winning his gold medal at the GP.  Then he sent the picture to JJ, and only JJ. "I hope fewer skaters have the selfie in this bed." It was a tease, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. He wasn't sure how this had happened, but it was nice, and slow was good with him -- actually slow was very good with him.  

 

"I don't think even I have taken a selfie in bed.  Although all of yours look really good."

 

"Oh, you follow my Instagram?"  There was a tease as he ran his soft lips along the stubble on the other man's jaw.

 

"And your Twitter, and your Facebook, and your VK account…"

 

Yuri actually laughed as he propped himself on one elbow to look down at JJ, "That's starting to sound a little stalkerish."  He leaned in to kiss him anyways though.

 

"Half of what your fan club translates to English comes from there so …."

 

Yuri shook his head as he curled back into him, "Saying it's not stalkerish because my stalker fan club does it, doesn't really work.  Good thing you're warm. I'll forgive you."

 

"I'm warm?"

 

"Mmm hmmm, very."  After the warm shower, Yuri knew he was too relaxed and was already half asleep.  "And your parents would so so not approve of this." He slipped a hand under JJ's shirt, running his hands over the man's chest, feeling the strong muscles and how perfect his body was.

 

The soft moan escaped from JJ's lips before he even realized it, "No … they wouldn't, but … you need to get sleep."  Even if Yuri's hands were wandering, he knew that the boy was already half asleep, barely able to keep those beautiful eyes half opened.  

 

A few more kisses and he felt Yuri's body relax, losing the battle with sleep.  The kisses and the warmth too much to fight off as he fell asleep in JJ's arms. Pulling him in closer, tucking the still wet blond hair under his chin so Yuri's breath brushed over his collarbone, he knew all of this was worth it.  He never thought he'd have this, even a fraction of this, and now he did.

 

* * *

 

The next day was more of a blur.  When Yuri's alarm had gone off at 3:45, JJ had just rolled over to hide under his pillow -- that was much too early for him to function.  When he finally woke up around eight to hear that other people were up, he walked out to the main part of the house, seeing everyone else getting ready for church.  "Uhhh …"

 

Nathalie walked over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "There's food in the fridge. Yuri already had breakfast, and he found the gym in the basement."

 

"So, you're saying I will only lure him out with promises of ice time?"  JJ was still half asleep, but his father placed a cup of much-appreciated coffee in his hands to a muttered thank you as the caffeine was very needed.

 

"Throw him into a shower first, he was already sweaty when he went down there."  Nathalie smiled though as she said it.

 

JJ just nodded, ignoring the look on his sister's face as he carried down a container of yogurt, a banana, and the cup of coffee, looking for where Yuri had wandered off.  Of course, Yuri wasn't hard to find, his iPod was playing on its little speaker in the gym as the boy had sent up a bench to do inclined sit-ups. The sweatshirt had been tossed on the floor, and his hair was a total mess.  His chest glistened in the lights as he kept going, his arms to the point of shaking in the workout, but by JJ's calculations, he'd probably been down here for almost two hours.

 

Once Yuri stopped, he looked over at the door, smirking a little as he saw JJ there, "Finally awake?"  He didn't pause though, taking his phone and looking at some sort of list on it and forcing himself back up as he looked around at what equipment was here.  

 

It soon became clear he was done though as he walked over to JJ, grabbing the banana and starting to eat it before the man could say anything about part of his breakfast being stolen.  

 

"My mom said you'd been down here a while?"

 

"Mmm hmmm.  I need to get my workout in before you got up and I'd have to start training you."  The smirk was back, and Yuri seemed in a much better mood than last night.

 

Eight hours later, JJ regretted every last thing he had thought about how wonderful it was to see Yuri feeling better.  He was flat on his back on the ice, trying desperately to catch his breath. The only sound he could hear over his pulse throbbing through his entire body as he tried to get enough oxygen was the sound of Yuri's skates as he slowly skated circles around him.  

 

"Jeh Jeh … you've been laying there for a long time now."  He just kept skating in slow circles around the Canadian skater.

 

"Need to … catch breath."  It was more than that. JJ had never trained for this long in a day.  His legs ached, his arms ached, his everything ached. He had no idea how Yuri was still managing to skate.  Lunch had been protein bars from Yuri's skating bag, there had been a sizable stash in there, many of them broken as if they had been in there for some time -- not to mention the Cyrillic writing on them.

 

"You need to work on your endurance."  Even as he said it, Yuri was skating over to change out the music from JJ's practice music to his own.  After all those hours on the ice working JJ though jumps, and working nearly as hard, it seemed the Canadian was being left to get some rest, but that just meant Yuri was going to start throwing himself through practice.  This wasn't his program, this was fast-paced pop that Yuri normally only practiced to when it was on his earbuds, but JJ already knew all about Yuri's shitty taste in music. Or at least what Yuri called his shitty taste. Maybe it was just a leftover from Otabek and his DJing that the pop dance tracks were considered shitty.   That didn't mean that Yuri wasn't throwing himself around the ring, executing jumps over and over, Singles, doubles, triples and … only four quads.

 

Of course, there was no quad axel, but that there wasn't a quad loop either … JJ knew that in Yuri's debut season in seniors, it had been there -- he had seen it in person.  But now, he never saw Yuri even practice it, always stopping with a triple. With how hard he practiced every last element, it was strange to think that there was something he wasn't practicing.  He made a note to ask about it later.

 

Once the Russian was too tired for more jumps, then came the spin work, and as JJ sat on the ice, now legs crossed under him he just watched the spins and the stretching and the impossible speed of those rotations.  Leo had been right. The past few competitions, Yuri had been sloppy. This though, this was no longer sloppy. This was the precision that had beaten them all at the GP when Yuri had only been 15. Worlds was going to be very very interesting.

 

Finally stopping, Yuri looked over at JJ, panting as he caught his breath.  "I need a shower, something to eat, and bed."

 

"I know where there is one of those, I can get my mom to heat us up something, and you are more than welcome to mine again."  He was smiling as he stood up, stiff, but not injured, as he skated over to wrap his arms around Yuri, ignoring how sweaty they both were to softly kiss his lips.

 

* * *

 

The next day, JJ had to reluctantly get out of his bed, exhausted from the workout the day before, but it had felt good.  He hadn't been that confident about his program in a very long time. It was no surprise that Yuri was eating something in the kitchen while his mother buzzed around.  Evidently, his father had driven Eva to the airport, but they'd be seeing her in a little over a week at the Four Continents. With Alain gone, Yuri was relaxed -- then again, his mother had clearly made the boy tea and someone had neatly cut strawberries to put in his yogurt, and JJ was positive that neatness meant his mother had done it.  Yuri tended to just smack food with a knife until it was about the right size.

 

He noticed that the tiger print bags were already by the door, but he knew Yuri had been up since stupid early in the morning again.  Walking over to him, JJ wrapped an arm around his waist to lean in and give him a kiss.

 

Smiling as the kiss broke off, Yuri raised an eyebrow, "I told your mother how tired you were last night."

 

"What do you mean?"  JJ was suddenly worried.

 

"That I actually had to brace myself against your wall to shove you with both feet to give me enough room to sleep."

 

Instantly JJ was flushed red.  He hadn't actually told his parents that Yuri was sleeping in his room.  Maybe they had known, but now they knew for sure.

 

"Had to grab a pillow from the guest room, you weren't giving up one of those."

 

"I …"  Honestly, JJ was expecting to be in trouble.

 

Nathalie just shook her head, "Don't worry, your father doesn't know.  He thinks Yuri's been sleeping in the guest room."

 

JJ sunk onto one of the stools at the breakfast table as a bowl of yogurt with nuts and fruit was set down in front of him.  "What's this?"

 

"That, Jeh Jeh is breakfast, you have a competition in nine days.  No processed shit."

 

"But…."

 

"I had Lilia draw up a diet for you.  I can email it to you, your mother has a copy."  

 

"A diet?"

 

Yuri turned to smile at JJ, "Remember when you said you'd do anything …  _Anything_ … to beat them for me?  Well, shut up and eat your yogurt."

 

By the end of breakfast, when JJ was looking through the menu that had been provided from Lilia, thoughtfully in French so JJ could read it, he was confused, "I am seriously eating eight times a day?"

 

"Mmm hmmm, smaller more frequent meals, optimal protein range to rebuild muscle from training.  Don't worry, in a little over a month it's the off-season and you can take a break. Plus Gala days are always cheat days."  

 

Then JJ saw the worst part, "What?  I'm supposed to go to bed at eight?"  

 

"Mmm hmmm, you seem to need your eight hours of sleep, so if you are going to be up with me at four for ballet work, you need to go to bed earlier."  Honestly, it was unclear if Yuri just thought this was normal or if he was honestly enjoying putting JJ through this.

 

"Ballet work?"  JJ looked from Yuri to his mother, not missing at all that his mother was trying so hard not to smile.

 

"Lilia has graciously agreed to take a look at your form.  You impressed her with the date you took me on, clearly."

 

"Lilia is going to be training me?"  JJ wasn't sure if that was the best news in the world or the worst.  

 

"Appraising you.  Possibly to see if you are worthy.  Also, never refer to her as Lilia, she is Madam Baranovskaya"  Yuri's lips curled into a smile though as he said it. "She doesn't train the others, you know that right?  I am her only skater." He didn't say that he was a little more than that. He didn't mention the flowers he gave her every November, or how he always remembered her birthday, or how if she were the one sick, he would make that horrible chamomile tea with no sugar, no jam, no honey, just bitter thin tea how she liked it.

 

"What did I …"

 

"You promised me anything, Jeh Jeh.  You promised me that you'd beat them."

 

All he could do was nod.  He had no defense against those beautiful blue-green eyes.  Maybe it was unconventional, but he was pretty sure this type of devil's bargain was nothing new to the Russian skater.  

 

* * *

 

Before long, the drive back to the house Victor had rented was underway.  Yuri in the passenger seat as always, doing something on this phone, but this looked to be more reading something than playing around on social media -- not that JJ really was able to take too much of a look.  By the time they reached the house, Yuri was just staring out the window. "You know your car is stupidly unpractical."

 

"Impractical.  But it is red."  JJ smiled at him, knowing it would annoy him, but doing it anyway as he flipped his fingers into the double JJ's

 

"You are a fucking idiot."  It was said with a smile though.  "So … do we tell them?"

 

JJ was already getting out of the car to grab the bags to haul them into the house, the suits had been left at the house, his mom was going to get them dry cleaned and meet up with them in Vancouver for the four continents, so at least it was one less bag.  "If you want to, Yura -- it's up to you. I am not hiding you though, I know … I know how you couldn't handle that. I wouldn't ever want to do that. So whatever you want. Your decision. Until you decide it's public though, my friends will keep it quiet.  Your timing, OK?"

 

Still looking nervous, and once again with the red parka around him, Yuri nodded.  There was only one way to do this, how he did everything in his life, throw himself at it way too hard and hope everything worked out after he picked up the pieces.

 

Striding into the house to see Victor and Yuuri sitting at the kitchen island having a light lunch, Yuri announced, "We're back!" as he walked over to them.  

 

"Yurochka!"  Victor smiled, "Welcome back!"  Clearly, he was feeling much better, and if how low his hand was on his husband's back, they had been enjoying some time with the house being just their own.

 

"Oi!  Don't call me that, old man!"  Yuri was growling now and in a bad mood as JJ started to haul the suitcases towards their rooms.

 

"Are you at least going to help him with your stuff, Yurio?"  Yuuri avoided the use of Yurochka and all the other versions of the nickname that were used for the blond.

 

"He's got it.  We're headed down to skate at three when the rink is ours again.  You coming or are you both too sick."

 

"We'll go down."  Victor sighed, "If I don't, Yakov will be yelling, he's been extra …"

 

"Extra Yakov?"

 

When Victor nodded, Yuri gave a little smile to JJ as the man walked over to the kitchen island as well, "Yeah sorry, Victor.  Him being in a bad mood is my fault."

 

"Yurio, don't apologize."  Yuuri was protesting. "I saw that skate, and you didn't mean for it to go online and anyways, it was wonderful.  It was just painful and he's probably just worried being so far away from you right now."

 

"Oh no, that's not what Yakov's pissed about."  The slight smile grew more into a smirk as Yuri glanced at JJ before continuing, "This is."  He reached out to grab JJ by the collar and pulling the surprised man into a kiss, rough enough that their teeth clicked together before finding the right angle, and there was nothing chaste about it.  

 

When Yuri pulled back, JJ gasped for breath, his face flushed, eyes focused only on the blue-green orbs looking back at him.  Breathing wasn't even as important as looking back at Yuri. Watching Victor and Yuuri's shocked reactions wasn't important either.  He ignored the noise of a fork hitting the floor. JJ ignored the clatter of a glass set down so fast it almost fell. He ignored everything except Yuri, then leaned in again, this time to kiss those lips so much softer, like he wanted to.

 

Originally, Yuri had been planning on watching how shocked they were, but the wide eyes and open mouths of his rinkmates quickly lost their appeal when JJ leaned in to kiss him again.  Yuri wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to kiss him back.  Kissing suddenly seemed like a much more important thing to do.

 

When JJ pulled back again, this time Yuri was speechless and it was JJ's lips that went into a smirk at that.  

 

Yuri leaned into that warm chest in front of him, trying to think, and then once his brain was fully engaged and he heard Yuuri trying to form a sentence, he smacked softly at JJ's arm, "Asshole, I was going to tell them we ran off and eloped or some shit and were joining some shitty ice show."  

 

JJ only gave a slightly exasperated sigh.

 

"Did you roll your eyes at me?"  The accusation from Yuri happened without him even looking up so he couldn't possibly have seen that JJ had indeed done exactly that.

 

"Only a little."  He just smirked as he got another smack, finally turning to look at Victor and Yuuri, "So …"

 

"You're dating?"  Yuuri seemed to be much faster on the uptake than Victor who still looked too shocked to talk.

 

Yuri was looking at Victor, his head slightly tilted.  "Huh, fuck, if I knew all it took to shut him up was to kiss in front of him."

 

"Yura?"  Victor's tone was soft and confused, "You're dating … JJ?"

 

"Don't worry, Lilia approved."  Yuri was smirking as he said it though.

 

"Lilia knows?"  It was clear Victor was desperately trying to process this and failing.

 

"Like I'd tell Yakov anything I don't tell her?"   Yuri had decided he had had enough of Victor and Yuuri and the incredulous looks they had on their faces, so he grabbed JJ's arm to haul him off to his room … then remembered the mess his room was and instead dragged him off to JJ's room, because making out until skate practice seemed suddenly like a very good idea after the kiss in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The dynamic at skate practice that day was so different than before Victor had fallen ill.  Now, JJ was deferring to Yuri's instructions instead of turning to Victor for help, and Victor could have sworn he was staring at a  young blond version of Yakov with how Yuri was putting JJ through his paces, much beyond any torture Victor had ever forced a student to endure.

 

Then with a slight shake of his head, Victor realized who Yuri really did remind him off.  The posture, the soft tutting, the little shakes of the head, and the occasional 'Good, again', that slipped from his mouth.  This wasn't Yakov's style, no it was Lilia's -- except Yuri did yell a lot more.

 

Something had changed in the past week, Victor could feel it.  While at first he had been concerned that Yuri and JJ were going to be too distracted with whatever was going on behind closed doors, he knew now that that wasn't the case.  Yuri was burning with determination to improve JJ's skating, and every fiber of JJ's body was focused on doing everything that Yuri wanted.

 

Yuuri saw it too, knowing he was going to have to work even harder -- the competition for the 4Cs had just heated up.  Without even realizing it, Yuri had changed the entire competition. While the boy was still only thinking of defeating Otabek, this had become something more, this had become a competition between the two top skaters in Russia, and it was one that Victor was likely to lose.  Yakov had always said Victor would not make a good coach, that he was too selfish, too self-centered. Yuri though, Yuri was rage and fire and eruptions, but he had never thought he was unbeatable like Victor had. Yuri had always felt like he was fighting, and now, that need to constantly fight was spurring JJ to become more than the conceited skater Victor had often thought of him as.  Yuuri saw it. He saw how those sharp blue-green eyes picked every flaw, every imperfection and targeted them, Yuri was so used to seeing his own imperfection that it was second nature.

 

When JJ wasn't getting something, Yuri did not follow Yakov's playbook.  No, he followed Lilia's. Even at her age, the woman's ability to do a move perfectly at least once was beyond compare.  Yuri shot off across the ice, throwing himself into the sit spin combination that was now part of JJ's program.

 

"Like that!  Now again!"

 

Instead of arguing, JJ's focus never wavered from Yuri as he then threw himself into the program with a redoubled effort, somehow actually managing to pull off the move that just a week ago wouldn't have even been tried.

 

Exhausted, hands on his knees and with their ice time almost up, Yuri skated over to him, smiling though as he did. He brought a hand to JJ's cheek, running the back of his fingers along the slightest hint of stubble on that strong jawline.  "Very good." The praise was soft but very clear that it was meant, and then it was followed by Yuri skating even closer as JJ stood up to softly kiss him. "Very, very good."

 

With one soft last kiss, the indication that JJ was done with practice was given as Yuri started to skate backward faster, throwing himself into his own practice, leaving JJ standing there on the ice to watch him as the young Russian threw himself into spins, rotations blindingly fast and the variety and foot placement showing off Yuri's extensive arsenal, and there was no hint of any 'sloppiness' anymore.  No, every move was precise and JJ couldn't tear his eyes off of him.

 

As Yuri skated back to JJ, smiling in the way that made everyone think the boy was too cocky, but was really just him being proud, Victor looked at Yuuri, skating to his husband to whisper, "I think Yurio is back."  There was no sign of any hindrance from last season's growth spurt or this season's heartbreak. As Yuuri slid up against Victor, and he wrapped his arms around his husband, he couldn't tear his eyes off of how JJ watched his rinkmate.  

 

Discretely, the move mostly blocked by Yuuri's body, Victor pulled out his phone to film Yuri throw himself through graceful spins, new spins, and combinations from what he had done before, no sign of rage on his face, no anger, just determination.  Then without saying a word, he sent the video to Yakov, 'Yuri doesn't know I took this'. At this time of day, Yakov would be asleep, it was the middle of the night there, but he'd see it when he woke up, and know that he now had Yuri back in true competitive form.

 

That night while Victor slept, the response buzzed Victor's phone, not enough to wake him up, just a simple thank you from Yakov.  For as gruff ass the man seemed and how he yelled, Victor knew how he actually cared about his skaters.

 

* * *

 

The days at the house continued, JJ being forced to get up way too early to be forced into some basic ballet poses and to be corrected over and over again by both Lilia and Yuri, then left to stretch as Yuri did much more complex moves, all the while being corrected and tutted at over the laptop by Lilia.  The third day, with two days left before they were to go to Vancouver, there was a difference in the routine and JJ wasn't sure what to make of it. Instead of putting his hair up first while JJ tried to wake up, Yuri grabbed his hairbrush and a hair tie as he led JJ out to the living room with his laptop.

 

Instead of going straight to stretching and waiting for Lilia to log on, he set the laptop up, sitting in front of it cross-legged and looked over his shoulder to catch his boyfriend's gaze, "Brush my hair?"  The brush was offered as the 'unavailable screen' continued to be displayed.

 

Slightly confused, JJ sat down behind Yuri, taking the brush and putting the hair tie around his wrist as he started to carefully brush out that messy, sleep-mussed hair.  It seemed like only moments before the waiting screen was replaced by Lilia's face as she sat at her desk in her office at the dance studio

 

The look on the woman's face was soft though as she smiled.  

 

JJ kept brushing Yuri's hair taking his time as Lilia went over dance notes with Yuri, most of them relevant to the young Russian's training, but a few about him as well.    Her tone never wavered though, a soft and proud tone in her voice as she went over the progress both of them had made in the week -- although admittedly JJ's time with Lilia had been much less than Yuri's.  He still felt how Yuri responded to the soft critique, accepting the bad but straightening with the good.

 

JJ knew he wasn't going to be able to manage anything too fancy with Yuri's hair, but maybe the sloppy french braid he more or less did and then tied it off at the end with the hair tie would be acceptable.

 

Once the critique was done, then and only then did Lilia directly address JJ, still speaking French. _"Mister Leroy ."_

 

_"Yes, Madam Baranovskaya? "_

 

_"Today I wish for you to take Yura shopping.  If he is to be listed as your choreographer, then he must have something suitable to wear.  I have placed funds in his account. Please make sure that he uses them."_

 

 _"Of course, Madam Baranovskaya."_ Not for the first time did JJ wonder what was up with the leash that Yuri seemed to be on for money.  It was nowhere near the first time funds had been mentioned by the boy -- normally when he was panicked about something.  His ticket to Vancouver had been purchased by Victor. His ticket back to Russia had been forwarded to him from Yakov. Aside from the day the boy had run off to the mall, JJ honestly couldn't think of a time that anything pricier than something from a vending machine had been purchased by Yuri.  He wasn't going to mention it though.

 

_"Good.  No practice today.  Enjoy. Be good."_

 

 _"Thank you, Lilia."_ Yuri smiled as he dared to call her by her first name.

 

JJ made no such assumption though and instead went with the simple, but respectful, _"Thank you, Madam."_

 

When the call ended, Yuri leaned back into JJ, smiling as he arched his back enough to contort to kiss at the man's neck.

 

"Do you often get mornings off?"

 

"No … my plan worked."  He was smiling as he turned around though, moving up to kiss at JJ's lips before moving to the man's freshly shaved jawline.

 

"Your plan?"  JJ's confused look was enough to make Yuri smile.

 

"Uh huh.  If she saw you brushing my hair it would make her realize that … And then the smile fell apart as those blue-green eyes slipped to look down at his hands.  "That I'd be back in Saint Petersburg in a little more than a week…"

 

The soft shush was slipping from JJ's lips before he even thought of another thing.  "It's not forever." His fingers found Yuri's chin as he softly tilted his head up, his lips pressing in to kiss him softly.

 

The next thing JJ knew, he was pushed back onto the living room floor and Yuri was straddling him.  A few wisps of blond hair had escaped the braid, but not enough to obfuscate the intense look the younger man was giving him.  Without even realizing, his hand had dropped to just above the tight leggings encasing the Russian's thighs. "Yura…" He was painfully clear of where exactly Yuri was sitting on him though, a knee on either side of his waist and a very very warm body pressed against his groin.

 

"Jeh Jeh …"  Desperation colored the soft way Yuri whispered his name, emotion clouding everything.

 

He tried to talk, but no words came out, he couldn't take his eyes off of the pale angel over him.  With his hands stroking along the lithe muscles of Yuri's stomach, he watched as Yuri pulled the loose T-shirt over his head, tossing it aside as if he couldn't be bothered to even think of anything else to do with it.  

 

Then, their lips were together again, this time, Yuri was moaning, his teeth biting and then lips pressed roughly against JJ's as the need to breathe was forgotten in order to deepen the kiss.  JJ's hands found Yuri's bare back, desperately clutching at the boy's shoulders to pull him closer; but then Yuri was pulling away, breaking off the kiss, but staring him in the eyes, barely even blinking as suddenly JJ felt those hips move as he couldn't tear his eyes from how his boyfriend's tongue ran along that perfectly pink upper lip, pure sin on the face of an angel.

 

JJ gasped, involuntary arching up into him, hard in what seemed an instant even with the layers of clothes between them.  The next thing he knew, his hands had dropped, thumbs to Yuri's hipbones and his fingers gripping the ass that had been the focus of his dreams for so long.  He didn't think, he just pressed up again, his back arching as he pressed up against Yuri.

 

As JJ pressed up, Yuri didn't hesitate, his hips rolling with hands braced on JJ's chest.  It had been too long since he'd touched anyone like this or been touched by anyone, his skin already covered with a sheen as he kept rolling his hips, a pair of leggings and a pair of jogging pants unable to hide exactly how JJ was responding to him.

 

"Jeh Jeh…"  He gasped out the other man's name even as he arched his back, pressing his hips back into JJ's grip to move together with him.  

 

JJ's hands gripped harder, not thinking as he started to move Yuri, grinding their bodies together as he pulled those narrow hips down, feeling how a few too thin layers of fabric failed to hide how hard they were and how good this felt.  "Please…" He didn't know what he was asking for, no begging for, eyes slipping closed as he tried to remember to breathe.

 

Yuri didn't stop, not for an instant, moving in time to JJ and feeling how the man under him tensed.  It felt so good, and god did Yuri want more than he was taking right now. His body changed position slightly, now instead of rolling his hips, he was thrusting along JJ's body, their cocks pinned between them as his lips found JJ's collarbone.  Biting and sucking at sweat covered flesh, he moved faster, desperate as he knew he'd come from just this, no not just this, from everything, the all-encompassing experience of the man he had fallen for, who was trembling, lost in pleasure under him.

 

Before JJ could think better of it, he was thrusting back, hands gripping the other man's ass as he felt that perfect play of muscle and it was everything he ever had dreamt of.  As Yuri's teeth left another mark on his neck, he gasped, suddenly the world crashing down on him as he felt his cock jerk, confined between them, sticky warmth covering his own skin.

 

JJ didn't have time to be embarrassed as Yuri's back arched away from him, Yuri's pale hand sliding under his own leggings as JJ watched in stunned rapture as those perfect pale fingers wrapped around a perfect cock that, God forgive him, JJ wanted desperately.  He couldn't even breath as he watched Yuri stroke himself off, slick white streaks over the Russian's perfect body as his boyfriend came.

 

Legs shaking, Yuri collapsed onto him, head hitting JJ's chest too hard, just continued to shake, his own orgasm after so long of denying himself leaving him a shaking mess.  JJ quickly held onto him, not caring how much of a mess his shirt was now, just a need to keep Yuri safe as he shook and then the shaking turned to crying as Yuri clung, his hands in a death grip on JJ's shoulders.

 

Softly, JJ peppered him with kisses, soft gentle brushes of his lips over the now mussed-up braid and soft strokes to along his back, comforting as he kept Yuri so close to him, whispering over and over how he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my caffeine ;)


	12. Penance and Redeption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation, Childish behavior, Suffering, more embarrassment, honesty, background??, and then the angels and the JJ girls show up, Oh -- and Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spawned a tiny little one shot as well.
> 
> [ 300 some word ficlet - read AFTER this chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627925/chapters/34009676)

"What the fuck!  Seriously! It's not like I'm twelve!  I wasn't even naked! This from the man that fucking stripped at a gala banquet?  He was naked pole dancing! He writhed and wriggled in public, _in public_ against Victor!  I took off my shirt in the house is all, how the fuck can Piggie get off freaking out on me like that!"  Finally, Yuri paused long enough to catch a breath as JJ kept driving the car.

 

"Us.  He freaked out on us."  JJ had finally gotten over the absolute embarrassment from being caught by Victor and Yuuri.  It had been more than clear what had happened only moments before the two had walked downstairs.  Their skin had been flushed and JJ had been unable to even form a complete sentence, his hands still desperately holding onto Yuri's hip bones, the palest of bruises from his fingers already showing on that too pale flesh.

 

"Like I have never walked in on them!  Like every fucking day being around them isn't them touching each other or looking at each other like fucking love actually exists!"  He punched at the dash, not caring for the cost of the car at all. "Fucking Victor and his fucking love. Agape? Fuck, like that exists.  He might as well have made me dance to unicorns and fairy dust!"

 

JJ's tone went softer now, a counter to the pain and rage from Yuri's words.  "Your grandfather, he was the one you skated for that year, he loves you, Yura."  This wasn't the time to be telling Yuri that he loved him as well.

 

At no point in the tirade did Yuri still, his arms gesturing and his entire body moving even as he remained belted into the car.  "He's my _Grandfather._  He loves me and I love him, but … he's my grandfather.  That program, that fucking program, where I need to raise my hands in prayer to a god I don't believe in?  Fucking _Victor_ made me pretend to _pray,_ Jeh Jeh!"    

 

JJ's eyes widened slightly at that tone.  No, that was a telling tone in the young man's voice.  That was not the tone of someone who _didn't_ believe, that was the tone of someone who had believed and had had that faith destroyed in some most painful way.

 

"Victor believes in fate and destiny and that something greater than him that brought him and piggie together."  He didn't have to say he didn't. He couldn't even look at JJ right now, too worked up, his rage had taken him to such a dark place.  Hatred, not love, was what Yuri was feeling right now.

 

JJ pulled into a parking ramp near their destination, finding the first spot he could.  "Yura…"

 

"I …"  The hatred faded slightly, confusion replacing the rage in those blue-green eyes as he looked back into crystalline blue eyes,

 

JJ just shook his head, pulling Yuri to him to hold him so tightly.

 

"Victor's an idiot.  An incredibly skilled, incredibly lucky, idiot.  There isn't malice in his actions. He … he's an idiot, but … he does care about you."  A soft kiss was placed on the top of Yuri's head.

 

Then JJ's lips moved to Yuri's forehead, kissing again as he whispered, "I'm sorry you were embarrassed by them.  I am sorry you were hurt by them" He couldn't believe in his heart that Yuri's short program that year had been designed to purposely hurt the boy.  No, it had been a plot to get Yuuri to realize feelings for Victor, and everyone had been too stupid to see how it had hurt Yuri. Agape had been an afterthought, the leftover after Yuuri had been given Eros, matching bookends of Victor's past and his future.  It had never been meant to remind the boy of a god he didn't believe in, or worse, believed in yet hated.

 

"I was humiliated today …"

 

Tensing, JJ tried to act like that didn't hurt.  To be embarrassed to be caught in a compromising position with him was one thing.  Humiliation was …

 

Yuri shook his head, feeling how JJ's shoulders tensed against him.  "No, not of you. I wasn't humiliated or embarrassed or anything by you.  I … was humiliated to be treated like a child in front of you." The words were quiet but so honest.  "Not embarrassed ... at least today, but sometimes Leroy you can be…" He tried to give the man a little, weak smile, his rage spent as Yuri half-heartedly did the J's at him with his fingers.  Yes, there were times he was embarrassed by JJ, but today wasn't one of those times. "I was humiliated that they thought that I wasn't able to make decisions about my life." Yuri sighed as he looked up at JJ, "And I overreacted."

 

"I didn't help in making this whole thing seem responsible.  Yuuri has a point though. I mean, you are still --"

 

"I'm legal in Canada."  Maybe Yuri had actually looked it up to make sure that he wasn't getting JJ in trouble.

 

"I wasn't going to go for your age, but yeah, another few weeks and you're eighteen.  It's not about age though, Yura. You've been making me work my ass off for now a third season.  You've changed a lot from how you were your first season in seniors too. I don't know why your coaches have you on a tight leash, you don't strike me as irresponsible, and I don't think you need to have Victor and Yuuri as roommates to be watching you constantly."  Softly, JJ brushed his lips over Yuri's before continuing, "I was going to say you're getting over someone but we're both kinda … getting over people so a little restraint might not be bad?" As he leaned back to brush some of that blond hair from Yuri's face, he found himself smiling.  "Better?"

 

Nodding, Yuri didn't trust his voice for a moment, so unused to anyone thinking that he was responsible, that he could make decisions on his own, that he was anything but the prodigy.  Instead of speaking, he leaned back in to give him another kiss. "Lilia would kill me if she knew. I mean, if she knew half the stuff I did with Beka, she'd kill him, this was more -- she'd kill me.  She likes you."

 

JJ didn't even realize they were still sitting in the car, which was not helping this shopping trip get done.  He lowered his voice though, "She does?"

 

"Mmm hmmm, you took me to the ballet."

 

JJ smiled at that again, leaning in to steal another kiss.  Calm Yuri was a new thing, and he was really enjoying his time with calm Yuri.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, JJ would have given just about anything to have that calm Yuri back.  This was so so much worse, and it was literally driving him insane. Once this was over, he was sending his mother flowers.  If he had even done a fraction of this to her, that woman deserved a present every hour of the day.

 

"Yuri."  It was intentional, right now he was much too annoyed to even consider using the softer form.

 

"I am not trying on one more thing and you can not make me!"  Russia's young skating star, the chosen one to take over after Victor's long reign, the chosen student of Lilia Baranovskaya was sprawled on the floor of the store as both JJ and a sales consultant looked down at him.

 

"I have at least gotten his measurements?"  The consultant ran fingers through his grey hair.  This was by no means the first time he had ever had a difficult person to get into a suit, typically, to get this behavior, it meant a toddler, possibly a child as old as five.

 

"Yura … please?"  JJ sighed at him, watching as Yuri rolled onto his back, his blond hair splayed under his head on the carpet.

 

"One more, Jeh Jeh.  One more. That is it, that is all I can do."  He had had it. There had been this black suit and then that black suit.  Then there had been a different black suit, before they had decided black was too black.  Charcoal became the new word the man hated before it went back to 'soft' black, whatever the hell that was.  Every last suit that he had tried had made him feel like he was pretending again, some child being dressed up to live up to the expectations of an adult's world.  Of course, he couldn't tell JJ that. He wasn't able to make those incredible blue eyes sad. This suit, it would have to be the one, he couldn't deal with this for any longer.  He resolved to just wear whatever it was at this point JJ wanted. He could do that for him.

 

Looking up at the ceiling and muttering a prayer under his breath, JJ couldn't help but to wonder if this was his penance for this morning.  "OK. One more." Looking at the consultant, there was desperation in those blue eyes. This had to be the one.

 

"I need to look like a coach and not like a child!"  The complaint from the floor only made JJ sigh more.

 

"Yura …"  He intentionally softened his tone.  "This… this is not helping." He gestured at how he was lying on the floor acting exactly like a child.

 

Grumbling, Yuri actually stood up, looking around at the walls and walls of black suits, all of which felt too large and too loose on him.  If something did fit, it was too much like the suits he had. There was a reason both of his suits were so boring. Black, black, black, grey, grey, grey, dark, dark, dark….

 

As JJ and the consultant talked over things, Yuri wandered through the store, thinking about it.  Black was the color he wore when he was with Beka. Black was leather pants and dark clubs. He felt his lips smirk as he found something different.  JJ had called him an angel. He could work with that. He could easily work with that. To be reborn, to recreate himself. To rise from the ashes as a new beauty.  Yes, Lilia would approve. Never stop, keep pushing, keep recreating. No more black, no more leather, no more being a teenager trying desperately to be cool. No, this was what he was going to chose to be -- an angel, that would be new.   

 

He wasn't Victor.  He would never be Victor.  He never had had to worry about that, there was no way he was going to become Victor.  Victor was a classic statue, chiseled handsomeness not of the mortal world. Yuri was fire, and if had to be angelic fire, so be it.

 

A shirt the same shade as JJ's eyes was spotted in the racks in the back, hidden away from the sales floor until it was time for teenagers his age to be asking girls to dances, he found near perfection.  A slim fit, white suit vest, it could be tightened so it clung to his slim frame like a second skin. White dress pants that needed to be brought in a little, but nothing a belt wouldn't fix for the moment.  The jacket would need alterations, but it was close enough. The top two buttons of the shirt left unbuttoned because Yuri had no desire to be wearing a tie.

 

As he walked back to where JJ was looking over different black suit coats with the consultant, he smirked waiting for the Canadian to notice him, standing in an opening between cases holding shirts.  Then he cleared his throat.

 

The sales consultant frowned, starting to say something about out of season and not traditional.

 

Yuri wasn't paying attention to that though, instead, his eyes were focused only on JJ, watching how the other man's breathing sped up, and how his eyes widened.  He looked Yuri up and down, walking over. "It's perfect, you're perfect. You --"

 

Yuri smiled as he felt arms wrap around him and then the fact that this was very much not a platonic relationship was made clear as JJ kissed him.  "It's perfect."

 

Taking a step back, JJ pulled out his phone, "The perfect look for the perfect choreographer.  Nothing less than the best for the king and all of those that help me reign."

 

"You are a dork, a complete and total dork, and if you're the king then everyone knows damn well I am the queen."

 

With an exaggerated sigh, JJ nodded, "I guess that works, assuming my queen will then let me buy him some shoes since I don't think bare feet will work with the suit?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri shook his head,  "Fine. Fine. However, I get to do it my way."  Lilia would at least be pleased that he had found a suit.

 

* * *

 

Three hours after that and JJ was suddenly realizing that perhaps Yuri's earlier behavior had not been uncalled for.  Sitting in a store in the mall, holding what had to be thirty pounds of clothes that hadn't even been tried on yet, he was certain there was no end of this torture.  

 

Shoes had been easy, and no, JJ had had no success in expressing that white high top vans with a gold leopard print were not acceptable coaching shoes.  The fact there was still money in the account and as Yuri had stated, 'I need some things to wear aside from the suit' caused them to now be at a galeria, in some trendy store -- not the type that carried JJ's line though.  No, this store had annoying music, too strong of some scent being wafted through the air, and thankfully, a chair outside the changing rooms because that was where JJ felt he was going to die while Yuri tried on everything. Never mind that when they were getting a suit, Yuri had been insisting he couldn't try on another piece of clothing, no this was a never-ending torture.  

 

Finally, Yuri walked out of the dressing room, about half of the clothes thrown onto a rejection cart, but the other half wasn't, and he was wearing a new pair of jeans.  JJ's eyes focused as Yuri slowly turned in front of him.  "Yes?"

 

For a moment, JJ couldn't speak.  Those jeans were tight and somehow they made that absolutely perfect ass look even better.  He hadn't thought that that was possible. The tight denim though, pristine white that had a silver sparkle to it somehow enhanced the lines and muscles of those slim dancer's legs, because that was what Yuri was built like.  He might be a skater, but he was built like the perfect dancer that Lilia had spent the past years shaping him into.

 

"Yes.  Oh god, yes."  If the suit shopping had been his penance, this was his redemption.  As Yuri flopped into his lap, laughing as he leaned in to kiss him, JJ's hands wrapped around that slim yet muscular waist.

 

It never ceased to amaze how so much strength could be hidden in such a slight frame, but if anyone could sculpt Yuri into the perfect skater for his height, it would be Lilia. Russia's continued presence in figure skating, time and time again, seemed to be a reflection on the history of ballet there, and no one knew that power more than the former Prima Ballerina Assoluta.

 

Soon, Yuri was back into his clothes, and JJ had insisted on getting the new ones for him, enjoying so much how it felt to have someone on his arm again as they walked from the mall to the parking garage.    This was nice, this was actually very very nice.

 

* * *

 

The next two days were awkward in the house, Yuri seemed rather dedicated to avoiding Victor and Yuuri when they weren't sharing the ice.  Mercifully, it seemed that Victor and Yuuri were both willing to just let the walking in of the other day pass without more comment.

 

While JJ was packing up everything in his room, and Yuri was packing everything in his room, Yuri heard a soft tap on his door.  Assuming it was JJ, he didn't even look up, "It's not locked."

 

Almost instantly, Yuri's battle with shoving as much as possible into his carry on ended as he looked up, realizing it was not JJ.  Instead, the other Yuuri was standing there, closing the door behind him with the most uncomfortable look on his face. There was no way this was going to be good.

 

"Katsuki…"  Yuri tilted his head, not calling the other skater Yuuri, but at least it wasn't an insult for once.

 

"I was just hoping to have a chance to talk to you … about some things."  Yuuri continued walking into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked at the blond.

 

"About some things?"  Finally, he had the carryon closed, which just left the main suitcase.  He had more things here now than he had had when he had arrived, so getting everything to fit was turning into a pain -- and he didn't want to get his new suit too wrinkled.  He hadn't even tried to figure out what he'd do when he got to Vancouver and had yet another suit to add to the luggage. One checked bag, one carry on, one personal item (his skate bag because damn those were not getting checked).  His life could be packed up that tightly.

 

"About … your boyfriend."

 

Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked at how Yuuri was shifting uncomfortably and blushing at this.

 

"Please do not tell me this is some sort of safe sex talk?"  He couldn't hide how the very thought of having that conversation with Yuuri was beyond even being able to be considered.

 

"Yuri, I am serious."  There was now a frown on the man's face.

 

"I am too.  You are a few years too late for this."  That wasn't entirely true, but Yuri wasn't going to admit that.

 

"But not a few years too late to look out for your boyfriend.  You know you are the first guy he has dated."

 

Yuri leaned back, bracing his back against the desk's leg as he looked up at Yuuri, "OK.  Yes, JJ is … the ever so good Catholic boy, The save himself until marriage virgin." Maybe the sarcasm was starting to bleed into his tone.

 

"Are you saying he isn't?"  From the tone, it made it rather clear that Yuuri expected Yuri to be the one to know if it wasn't.  

 

"Are we really talking about what my boyfriend and I have or have not done?  Did Yakov put you up to this?"

 

"Yuri, I am being serious.  You've been together a very short period of time, and maybe rushing things too much -- "  Yuuri took a deep breath, and then stated, "Victor and I have a suite in Vancouver. It has a pull out bed, and there is a door between the rooms, you should stay with us."

 

Yuri just blinked as he looked up at Katsuki.  "Seriously?"

 

"You wouldn't want to be distracting JJ from getting the rest he needs--"

 

"Did you tell that to Victor when you were competing?"  Yuri wasn't even letting his voice get louder. He knew he could win this argument on pure logic.

 

"Victor and I are married.  We are used to being together, and have been in an established relationship, a monogamous relationship, for years now."

 

"Now.  How about the year you took silver to me?  How about then? How many rooms did you share then, did that cause you to skate worse?  I mean, you only beat a world record with your free skate. Maybe you would have gotten gold if Victor had been on a couch?  Is that your argument?" Yuri was calm, maybe too calm as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Yurio, that -- that was different.  I was much older than you are--"

 

"But yet, I beat you."

 

"That is not the point.  The point is that you are seventeen.  What is the press going to say if they find out?"

 

That was not an argument that Yuri had thought of.  "I mean … I'm going to be eighteen in less than a month.  Would it really hurt him?" Now, the blond was leaning forward, looking up at the other man.

 

Seeing concern from Yuri once it involved someone besides himself, Yuuri felt his expression softening.  He had expected Yuri to be more selfish. He should have realized that wasn't the case. The boy had never been selfish.  Closed off, yes, but never selfish. "If people thought the relationship was sexual, very possibly? If it were just more pure, then I don't think near as much."

 

Yuri sighed and nodded.  "Okay. I don't want -- I just don't want anything to hurt him."

 

"What about something hurting you, Yurio?  You know you mean a lot to us?"

 

"I don't care about myself, I can take it.  What are they going to do to me? As long as I am bringing home medals, Victor and I have both proven that the federation doesn't give a shit about anything else."  He rolled his eyes. He wasn't worried about himself.

 

"I don't want to see you hurt either, Yurio."  Katsuki's voice softened even more as he looked Yuri, seeing how willing the young man was to give up on things.

 

"JJ would never hurt me intentionally.  He isn't Otabek." There was no longer a hitch in his voice when he said the Kazakh skater's name, instead, there was something much colder.

 

"Do you at least have condoms?"  The question was stated without much emotion, as if Yuuri expected nothing other than a 'yes' or an 'of course', possibly with some sort of insult about Yuuri insulting the younger skater's intelligence.

 

What Yuuri did not expect was for Yuri's face to turn bright red, eyes fly open and for him to make a very undignified noise similar to if Mila had grabbed him to lift him overhead.

 

Those brown eyes blinked at Yuri, surprised, "Yuri … you don't have condoms?"  Now there was uncertainty. "What about lube?"

 

"I am _not_ having sex with JJ!"  The second the words were out of his mouth, Yuri paused to think.  

 

"Well, with Otabek … cheating on you, I would think getting tested....  Being careful--"

 

Yuri had had enough, he stood up and started to back out of the room, "We are not having this conversation.  No. We are so not having this conversation." Like that, Yuri was out the room, and not even bothering to knock on JJ's door before barging in on the man's packing and locking the door behind him as he threw himself onto the bed to pull the pillow over his head and scream into the mattress.

 

Pausing the packing, JJ moved over to the bed, starting to rub Yuri's back, "Hey, kitten, what's wrong."

 

The response was too muffled by the mattress to be able to be understood.

 

"Can't understand you when you speak into the bed?"  That large warm hand kept rubbing along Yuri's back and the tension was starting to dissipate.

 

Slowly, Yuri turned his head and moved the pillow so he could see JJ, "Katsuki came into my room to ask me if I had condoms and lube."  He tried to keep his expression as blank as possible but just saying it was enough to flush his cheeks.

 

JJ's perfect composure faltered as he tried to speak and then closed his mouth.  "He what?"

 

"He came into my room, Jeh Jeh, and he started to give me the sex talk."  Yuri rolled over enough to hide his face against JJ's thigh. "Also, he thinks I should stay on their couch in Vancouver."

 

Still rubbing along Yuri's back, JJ thought that over.  There were pros and cons to that. "What do you think?"

 

"I don't want to do anything that makes things harder on you, and Katsuki has a point.  If reporters think you are fucking me, and if I am in your room, they will assume you are fucking me -- everyone assumes."  Yuri sighed as he looked up at JJ, "I want to be in Vancouver as your choreographer, not your fucktoy." The word was spit out of Yuri's mouth.  He was never going to be anything resembling someone's fucktoy ever again.

 

"Yuri!"  JJ actually pulled back at that word, worry and hurt flashing over his face that Yuri could possibly think that was what he was.

 

"No…"  Yuri pulled himself closer to JJ, kissing his lips softly, even if the other man was too upset to kiss him back.  "I don't think you think that. I … I don't know why you … but you … I …" He realized he couldn't kiss his way out of this.  This was going to take words, and he really wasn't good at words.

 

Yuri's gaze wandered off to where JJ's suitcase lay on the floor, mostly packed, everything inside of it so neatly folded, so unlike his own.  "I don't care what reporters say about me, it's not anything I haven't already heard -- my angels don't translate the bad articles, Jeh Jeh. I have my own PR person to try to manage the chaos, that's part of the reason I am here.  They didn't want me doing anything stupid like flying back to Almaty, but they also -- didn't want me doing anything stupid in St. Petersburg either." He sighed, looking down at his hands.

 

"Yuri."  He couldn't stay mad, not at a single word, not when Yuri was clearly hurting.  He pulled the other man closer, wrapping his arms around him to hold him tightly.  

 

Softly, Yuri whispered, "Yuuri doesn't even know, he doesn't speak Russian barely still and his reading of it is even worse, so he isn't going through the gossip blogs.  Victor is too Victor to pay attention to those things."

 

JJ sighed, pulling Yuri even tighter to him as he ran his fingers through his soft, blond hair, letting the long strands wrap around his fingers.  "You don't have to tell me anything you aren't ready to tell me."

 

"No, I do.  If you really mean to … for us … for this to …  for this to not end after 4Cs, you need to know."  Yuri so rarely talked about the future, to be mentioning being together was so rare.  "My mother was famous and I look just like her. She was a Russian television star and singer.  My father was an influential producer for movies and television in Moscow. His wife found out and shot him before I was born.  She's still in prison I think, I don't know. I don't really care to keep track of that."

 

Before JJ could figure out what to say to Yuri, not having expected to be told anything like that, Yuri had his phone out, looking up Russian sites.  He held one up, it had still shots from the leaked skating video, "This one is titled, 'Heartbroken, like mother like son.'" He scrolled down, "Will this destroy young Yuri Plisetsky as it destroyed his mother.   Will the boy be able to recover? Unknown love. Seen frequently entering the Medem private medical facility…" He scrolled down far enough to show a picture of himself, mostly hidden by a hoodie but still recognizable, walking into a hospital.  Looking back up at JJ, he explained, "There are dozens of articles like this. Dozens of pictures of me walking into the hospital. I -- need to make a press release about stuff, but if I can do it after coming home having achieved something instead of just lying around in Canada heartbroken, it will be better?  I was hoping to put it off until worlds, but …"

 

Kissing the top of Yuri's head, JJ just sighed.  He had not expected any of this. "What do you need me to do?"

 

Once again those blue-green eyes were looking at him with confusion, "You -- of course you would ask that.  I think that's what pissed me off the most about you. It was so fucking hard to hate you, you know that right?  Every last article about you, I wanted to hate you. Your perfect family, perfect fan club, perfect fashion line, perfect support of your country, everything about you seemed so fucking perfect to me, it pissed me off so bad, but -- when I tried to hate you, it would end with something you did for this person or that person or this charity thing, all I could hate you for was the princess and kitten and ladies first and …  I guess I wasn't very good at hating you, huh?"

 

As a slight smile spread across Yuri's face, JJ relaxed.  For as shocking as Yuri's past was, it was in the past, and the shock was from telling JJ, not from it being new or anything that Yuri hadn't been dealing with for a long time.  "You had everyone convinced you hated me?" Another kiss, this time to the forehead as JJ pulled him even closer.

 

"Did I?"  Yuri didn't really believe that JJ had thought it was hate.

 

"Maybe a little, maybe a little not?"  This time the man's lips brushed against Yuri's.  "Stay here tonight? We can finish packing in the morning, pick up your suit -- we don't need to be to the airport until one."  

 

"Noon, to be safe.  I'm going through with a Russian passport."  This time Yuri kissed him back, not arguing the staying with him tonight though.

 

"It's a domestic flight?"

 

"Russian passport and skates in carry on -- and I'm me, not Victor."  There was a laugh though as JJ pushed him down onto the bed, lips finding Yuri's neck this time.

 

"OK, noon.  Suit at nine, straight to the airport after."

 

Stretching out on the bed, Yuri nodded, "Nine AM suit, then straight to the airport.  I'll sleep on the pull out with the newlyweds and … " He impatiently pulled JJ closer, kissing the man's lips again, "and be your incredibly good-looking, well-dressed, talented choreographer who will be sipping soda at the bar with you since I will be on best behavior with the press around?"

 

"More than happy to drink sodas with you at the bar."  JJ let his lips trail over Yuri's neck, lightly kissing all the marks he had left there over the past week and a half.  

 

Yuri positively purred at the attention, stretching out under JJ as the man pinned him to the bed, driving him insane with the soft kisses.

 

* * *

 

The morning reminded Yuri of two things.  Sleeping in jeans sucked and he hated airports.  

 

Picking up the suit had gone flawlessly, getting ready in the morning had been enough of a rush that he had been able to mostly avoid the other two skaters in the house.  With the white jeans, new white leopard print vans, and a black T-shirt (of course the one with the golden imperial eagle), Yuri was not letting the weather influence his choice of jackets.  He wasn't here as part of team Russia, so instead, he had a pale blue canvas jacket on. There was no way he was dressed for early February in Montreal, but he was good at pretending he wasn't cold.  Besides, it wasn't that far from the car to the airport and once inside, that would be the end of most of his time outside today.

 

He hadn't told JJ that he had managed to shove that ridiculously warm red parka of his into his checked bag.  Yuri was pretty sure the Canadian knew he wasn't getting it back -- or any of the other borrowed clothes. His hair was just tied back in a half ponytail, no braids for travel -- he'd learned the hard way, airport security liked to touch them when he had his hair braided.  

 

While JJ had gotten through airport security with hardly a blip, Yuri had been pulled aside for a good 45 minutes.  By the time Yuri was through security, looking as grumpy as possible, but with his carryon and skate bag, JJ was standing around with Victor and Yuuri waiting for him.  Of course, Victor, with the exact same passport and the exact same reason for going to Vancouver had somehow smiled and flattered his way through security with hardly a bump while Yuri had had to have his passport checked, his visa checked, and speak to two different interviewers.  

 

"I will never second guess how early you need to be at an airport ever again."  JJ tried to give the young man a smile as he held out a cup from the nearby Starbucks.  It was hopelessly brightly colored and it looked like pure sugar with drizzles of some sort of pink syrup.  

 

"Thanks."  Everyone else had normal coffee, it was cold after all, Yuri the only one with a sugary cold frappe.  One sip and he knew it had been ordered perfectly, which meant that JJ had actually remembered the entire long order in all of its annoyingness.  "You better have tipped whoever made this."

 

As he said it, Victor's phone snapped a picture.  "I didn't realize you and Mila were having a competition for who had the most involved drink from Starbucks."

 

Feeling his lips slip into a smirk, Yuri shook his head, "As if she is even half as high maintenance as I am."

 

Pulling out his phone, Yuri quickly saw he'd been tagged on Instagram by Victor, not at all surprised to see the picture of him with his obnoxious drink.  

 

> [Yuri smirking and holding up a brightly colored iced drink from Starbucks.]
> 
> 'Got through security, time to get on a plane. On our way to 4Cs #4Cs #Nikiforovskating #yuriplisetsky #Choreographerdebut #starbucks #complexdrink #frappe #yesitipped'

 

Victor smirked as he saw Yuri read it.  "We should grab lunch before we board -- I thought we had plenty of time but I forgot they flag you every last time."

 

"I wish I could forget."  Yuri started to walk through the concourse with them as Yuuri started to ask about what everyone wanted to eat and suggest places.  Since Victor never had an opinion, and JJ was doing more than enough of a job for two people in responding to Katsuki, Yuri just let his eyes wander.  This side of security was nice. This side of security meant that his fans couldn't get at him -- unless they just happened to have a flight at the same time, but that was always so unlikely.  It was relaxing, the last relaxing he knew he'd have for several days, maybe several weeks.

 

Finally, JJ and Yuuri decided on some sports bar.  While Yuri was certain there was not a thing on the menu that was on anyone's diet plan, airports were always an off plan situation.  Just finding something you could eat was the important part, especially with how often they were flying far enough to jetlag a body.

 

The second he was inside, Yuri was shaking his head, "You're fucking kidding me right?  This counts as church for you right, Jeh Jeh, the fucking cathedral of the Habs and all?"

 

Yuuri and Victor looked confused as JJ shrugged, "It's not my fault that it is owned by a former player."

 

"It is 100% your fault that we are in a bar dedicated to your favorite team."  Yuri plopped into the booth they were being led over to, noticing that there was whispering going on between one of the waiters and the bartender.  "And they've recognized you. Honestly, with how much of this place reminds me of your bedroom, they better cook as good as your mom."

 

Victor still looked so confused by Yuuri seemed to be catching on, "Your favorite team, JJ?"

 

"The Habs, yeah, hockey team, ever since I was little."  The man was smiling, the King JJ confident smile in place.  "I have season tickets."

 

"And this surprises no one."  The teasing shone through the sarcasm in Yuri's rebuttal.  "Honestly, his entire bedroom, Red and white with a blue stripe through it, with a, I am not even fucking with you, a two meter tall Habs logo right on the wall so you have to stare at it as you try to fall asleep."

 

"Oh …"  Finally, Victor caught on.  "I see, I just -- didn't expect …"

 

As Victor trailed off, Yuri 'helpfully' continued the sentence, "For JJ's room to look like he was ten?"

 

"Hey hey, kitten.  No need for the claws, and it's probably been painted like that for that long."

 

"That Logo is not ten years old.  That was new." Yuri smirked as he glanced through the menu, giving up and deciding to just order a bacon cheeseburger.  

 

As if perfectly timed, a waiter approached right as JJ was arguing back, "The old logo wasn't as great so I got one of those ones that stick on to go over it."

 

"And there we have it, everyone.  Jeh Jeh admitting he decorated his room with the theme of 'hockey team' as an adult."

 

The waiter was trying not to smirk as he asked, "Can I get your drink orders and if you have had a chance to look at the menu?"

 

Everyone quickly ordered some version of a burger, and Yuuri and Victor were ordering drinks from the bar.  JJ stayed with water like Yuri though.

 

Victor smirked as soon as the waiter left, "So you don't have him trained to order vodka for you and just leave it next to you yet?"

 

"I'm behaving this trip.  Besides, it's three more weeks, I'll be fine."  

 

With the limited time they had before their flight, food was eaten quickly, not that that was anything unexpected in a restaurant in the airport.  They went to gather up all their things, and of course all of JJ's luggage was so subtle, bright red with the black JJ logo all over it -- well, all over where it wasn't covered by Canadian Olympic stickers,so it was unsurprising that JJ was pulled into a few selfies with the staff of the place.  What was surprising when all four of them were pulled into a picture -- the owner insisting that he liked to get pictures with all athletes that stopped there. Since they were all posing, that meant that Yuuri had his phone out next and was pulling a Phichit and taking a group selfie.

 

Finally, they were on their way to their gate and Yuri was pulling up his boarding pass on his phone, they would start boarding in another fifteen minutes or so, which meant he also had time to check his phone while they were standing there.  There was a picture of him and JJ walking from the car to the airport, and even though several angels thought it was 'so cute' the JJgirls all were saying it was just because Yuri was announced as his choreographer for his free skate.

 

"Hmmm, they put out the correction to the program for 4Cs showing me as JJ's choreographer evidently."

 

JJ glanced at his own phone, "Did you find it on the website or …"

 

"No idea, one of your crazies found it."  Yuri didn't even think twice about referring to the JJgirls as crazies.  He called his own fans stalkers after all.

 

"Oh and they're sharing the pictures of us from the restaurant already, they found those.  And my stalkers have that translated into several languages already, so there's that."

 

Victor tilted his head, "Your fans are … dedicated."

 

Yuuri didn't comment, thankful he had never had to deal with a rabid fanbase.

 

"Yeah dedicated.  That's one way to put it.  I don't think any of mine at least are in the airport or they would have found our gate by now."  Yuri was still frowning at his phone as he looked at it, "Oh fuck."

 

"Hmmm?"  JJ was the first one to ask.

 

"There is an ambush planned for when I get out of the airport in Vancouver.  They have our flight tracked.

 

As Victor and JJ looked at Yuri's phone to see what was being planned, and at the same time being a little impressed that Yuri had a sock account to keep track of the plotting of his fans, JJ's phone rang.

 

Taking a step away, he answered, "This is JJ?"

 

"Hey man."  

 

Suddenly, at that voice, every muscle in JJ's body felt like it was tensing.  "Otabek?"

 

Yuri's head whipped around, pure anger burning in his eyes.

 

Yuuri's hand reached out to grab the smaller skater's arm, trying to calm him but worry in his own brown eyes.

 

"And they say I'm the one who causes all the drama."  Victor just shook his head as he walked over to look at the plane through the window, keeping his attention on his friends though.

 

The voice over the phone continued, "Hey, yeah.  I just saw the news. So you're bringing Plisetsky with you?"

 

"Yeah.  He redid the choreography for my free skate and still working out the kinks and all so …" JJ was looking at Yuri though, watching his reaction to this seemingly polite conversation between him and Otabek.  "Wasn't expecting you to call, it's been months. Not since the GP Banquet?"

 

He didn't say that the last time he had talked to Otabek, Yuri and Otabek had still been an item of some sort.

 

"Oh yeah, I was going to call Yuri and ask him, but I think his phone isn't working or something."

 

"Yuri's phone isn't working?"  That seemed unlikely to everyone, but Yuri pulled out his phone, mouthing 'Fuck'.

 

"Oh, I'll see what's up, but yeah we're heading to Vancouver now, actually, the plane just started boarding, I'll talk to you later?"

 

"Yeah, no problem, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't misunderstood what was going on."

 

"Yeah, no problem, talk to you later."  As JJ hung up, he looked at Yuri.

 

"I forgot I muted him.  He was being a jackass that day I stormed off to the mall…"  

 

As Yuri started to open flip to his text messages, JJ put a hand over his, "Wait 'til later, OK?  I'm sure it's nothing you're going to want to read and reading it right before a plane trip is just going to…"

 

Nodding, Yuri did the very unexpected thing and handed his phone over to JJ.  He knew if he had his phone, at some point in the trip, he'd turn it back on and he'd look.  He'd pay the stupid money for the onboard wi-fi if he had to. He knew he couldn't be trusted not to look.   Taking his passport, he walked up to the counter to get a physical boarding pass, claiming he had lost his. It was better to not deal with that now.

 

The plane ride itself was strangely easy.  Even with being in coach in a small plane, it appeared the two Russians in the group fell asleep almost as soon as the plane leveled out after take off.  As JJ watched the landscape pass through the window, at least the part of the window that Yuri's head wasn't covering, he wondered if maybe Yakov had some strange power to make his skaters sleep on planes.  He couldn't sleep, not in the middle of the afternoon when he was nervous. Not only was this competition so very important to him. It was rare for the 4Cs to be in North America, let alone in Canada. He didn't want to disappoint the home crowd.  He also didn't want to disappoint Yuri. He knew it was unfair for anyone to put too much importance on one program choreographed just three weeks before it was performed, and not even a fresh program, but a rework of an existing one. He knew that people would judge Yuri's abilities based on his performance, so he had to give it his best.  To screw up when it was all on himself was one thing. To bring someone else down with him was another.

 

Once they were on the ground and headed to baggage claim, it became abundantly clear that airport security was out and being worked hard right now.  The two groups of fans didn't mix, mostly buffered by people who seemed to be fans of skating in general. However, there was a very vocal contingent of Yuri's angels there as well as more than a few of JJ's girls.

 

Victor, of course, was being Victor, with the sunglasses on and his red Russian Olympic team jacket.  He looked as if he were here to skate instead of simply there as Yuuri's coach. Walking up to the fans, he gave the little smile as he pulled off his sunglasses.  JJ's fans were, of course, civil and polite. Yuri, on the other hand, didn't make it out without more selfies than he wanted and a pair of cat ears on his head. Yuuri had stuck close to Victor but kept an eye on Yuri to make sure nothing got too grabby, finally rescuing him to bring him back to the bags when they finally showed up on the baggage carousel.  

 

The entire situation was repeated at the hotel once they got out of their cab, the four of them dragging bags with them up to the front desk once they got past the crowds and hotel security was keeping the fans out of the official hotel.  Leaning on the desk as Victor and JJ both talked to representatives to get their room keys, Yuri found his mind wandering off. It was going to be a very long night. He wanted to still be asleep after his nap on the plane. His fans had worn him out and now he was here as Victor rattled on about getting a bellhop to carry his luggage up to the suite.

 

Yuri kept wondering when he was going to run into Otabek, would it be at the restaurant?  Well, he could always order room service. Hell, Victor probably wouldn't notice if he billed it to his room.  Would it be tonight when everyone was able to check in for their official credentials? Maybe the hotel gym, but he knew Otabek didn't normally go there -- especially not early in the morning.  Maybe it wouldn't be until before the short program groups went.

 

There were so many ways that this had played out in Yuri's mind.  Some versions involved screaming. Some involved punching. Not a single one of those scenarios involved him coming face to face with the man while half asleep at the check-in desk.

 

He should have realized something was wrong.  He had felt JJ tense next to him. Then he smelt him.  He'd recognize that cologne anywhere. Knowing exactly who had slunk up next to him, Yuri turned to try and prove to the Kazakh skater that he didn't give a single fuck he was there.  However, all the comebacks and insults he had planned for so many months were forgotten. "Oh Fuck Beka, What the fuck? Did she make you do that?"

 

Beka stepped back, confused, "Huh? Yura?"

 

"A bun with an undercut?  Fuck … I remember when you were cool."  Yuri was simply transfixed in shock as he looked at the man's hair.  The undercut was freshly trimmed, but the top was longer, having lost its shaggy look that Yuri had loved.  Instead, it was pulled back tightly and then wrapped in a bun complete with too much gel in it. Frankly, any gel was too much in Yuri's opinion, but that was just -- way too much.

 

Before Otabek could respond. Yuri felt a hand on his arm as he was forcibly pulled away from the desk, stumbling as he tried to regain his footing, not even realizing it was JJ who had grabbed him and brought him to the elevator.

 

As soon as the door shut though, JJ just started to laugh, slinking down to the floor as he couldn't even stand he was laughing so hard.  "Oh god, Yura …. You …"

 

"Did that just happen?"

 

The pure shock from Yuri just made JJ laugh harder as he texted Victor that he could grab Yuri from his room, but he just needed to get him out of there.  By the time Victor and Yuri made it to JJ's room to grab their third roommate, JJ was drinking a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and laughing while Yuri was lying on the bed, laughing like an idiot as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinite thank yous to [ Puppysicle ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle) for the hair idea :)


	13. Too tired to fight

The pickup times for credentials did not begin until 8 pm, so Yuri ended up eating in the hotel room with Victor and Yuuri.  His suitcases lay open by the couch, but the clothes weren't pulled out yet. He'd pull them out later… maybe. In the sitting area of the suite there weren't any drawers for clothes, so no one was really telling him he had to unpack at least.

 

He did pull out the suit and demanded some room in the closet to hang that up.  Instead, Yuuri insisted on ironing it and finding room in the coat closet.   Ironing Yuri's suit turned into ironing some of Victor's clothes, so Yuri just flicked on the TV, finding some random detective show on TV to watch some fictional murderer be hunted down.  He was more than willing to ignore Victor and Yuuri playing house, especially with how Victor's hands wandered while Yuuri ironed, and the attempts by the Japanese skater to slap those hands away didn't seem serious.  

 

The pawing didn't progress too far before room service arrived with dinner and steak made the entire situation more bearable.  As predicted, Victor wasn't skimping on anything, especially if it involved a near private dinner with his husband -- it might as well have been private for how much attention Yuri bothered to give them from his spot on the couch.  He kept his eyes on the TV as he ate instead of how Victor kept insisting Yuuri try some of his dinner. Yuri was positive that if he ever fed someone like that, lightning would strike him down -- and yes, he had completely managed to not realize he had done the exact same thing on his date with JJ.

 

An embarrassing amount of steak later, and Yuri was putting on his shoes again.  He was still wearing the same clothes as on the airplane, although (so unsurprisingly) Victor had changed into a suit and spent enough time in the bathroom on his hair that Yuri was near positive they were going to be running late for getting their information picked up.

 

Yakov always liked to be near the front of the line to pick up everything, he claimed it was so that any corrections could be made.    For as much as it annoyed Yuri to do things that way, he had to admit, it was probably for the best. Victor, of course, was not following Yakov's playbook.  The tedium being broken by a text from JJ was a welcome relief.

 

 

 

> >> Didn't see you getting your credentials
> 
>  
> 
> << Victor is being extra
> 
> << I think he's almost done with his hair
> 
>  
> 
> >> Seriously?
> 
>  
> 
> << Would I joke about this?
> 
>  
> 
> >> True.
> 
> >> We got out stuff. Met up with Eva
> 
> >> Want to come to dinner with us?
> 
>  
> 
> << Already ate my weight in steak
> 
> << No beer, stick to your meal plan.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Yes, kitten
> 
>  
> 
> << purr

 

Yuri found himself laughing as finally, Victor was ready, so he slipped off the couch to follow the other two down to the meeting room that was set up with tables along one with all the registration people behind it.  It came as no surprise to him at all that as soon as they even got close, the press were taking pictures. While he knew he'd be in some of them, he knew the sunglasses wearing, expensive suit, attention whore in front of him was the one they were taking pictures of.  "You're not even competing."

 

"True."  Victor took off the sunglasses, flipping his hair to wink at the cameras as he walked into the room and out of the view of the press.  

 

Yuuri just shrugged, honestly, he was so used to the behavior of both the press and his husband that he was expecting it.

 

Giving a theatrical sigh, Yuri followed them both through the door to stand in line.  He was looking around though, a lot of these people he didn't recognize. Maybe some of these people had been around the last time he had been at one of the non-European GP qualifiers, but there were a lot of people he didn't recognize at all.  Many of them looked like juniors, and that made sense. He didn't follow most of the national competitions, just concentrating on those that would be going up against him in Europeans.

 

A lot of people were there in their team jackets, and a few other coaches had gotten into suits for this.  Most coaches seemed to be wearing nice pants and some sort of button-up or slightly warmer shirt. He knew he'd look more like a competitor, but then again, in three weeks that is exactly what he would be at Worlds.

 

Finally, they got to the front of the line, and Yuri was entirely ignoring how people were looking over towards them.  Victor was an expected quantity, but Yuri, for the most part, was not.

 

_"Victor, they're staring at us."_

 

_"Of course they are."_

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri walked up to pull out his red passport and hand it over with his forms for being one of the coach slots for JJ.  It wasn't a permanent coach slot, just a one event form with him listed as a choreographer. _" I forget, you're used to everyone wondering how someone as old as you is still skating."_ Maybe it was an insult, maybe Yuri's lips curled into a bit of a smile.  It was a little harder to hate people when your stomach was full of really expensive steak.

 

_"Ahh, Yurochka, they just are trying to figure out if you're lost and think you're skating.  You could have dressed up a bit."_

 

 _"I think you are dressed up enough for all three of us."_  He tried not to bristle too much at the name, even though he so hated it when Victor used it.

 

"Yuri Plisetsky?"  The girl he had handed his passport to looked up with wide eyes, almost having squeaked his name.

 

Maybe it was just second nature by this point, Lilia had been working with him on not looking as angry, and that basically meant his 'agape' face, even though internally Yuri thought of it as his 'fake bitch' face, because that reminded him more of the creator of that program.  His features relaxed into that look though, slightly pensive lips as he stood straight, one hip slightly cocked. "Yes, I think you will find everything in order for me to obtain my credentials."

 

"Of course, of course, we were so surprised that you'd be here."  She was still looking up at him like a deer in headlights before she near scampered to print out his pass and get it into its lanyard.  

 

Yuri was left there blinking as Victor chuckled next to him, _"Looks like someone has a fan."_

 

 _"You are unbearable, you know this, right?"_ At least speaking in Russian gave him a lot more privacy here than it did at Europeans.  while there were a few other coaches originally from Russia, he was pretty sure only him and Victor were currently living there -- well and Katsuki but Yuri tended to ignore him when speaking Russian.

 

Once they all had their lanyards and paperwork, all three walked outside the room at the same time.  Honestly, Yuri should have considered this possibility, but he had hoped with how late they had gotten to the room that Otabek and his coach would have already been through the line.  Instead, there he was, walking in with his coach right behind him. The older man in his dress pants and a button-down shirt was very familiar to Yuri. This time, Otabek's hair didn't take him by surprise, but he felt Victor's hand on his shoulder as he was guided out of the room.  His eyes locked with Otabek's as the two skaters passed each other.

 

Yuri knew the pictures taken as they left the room would show him with his 'pissed off' face, and it wouldn't make Lilia happy.  He was surprised he didn't react though, even as Otabek muttered _"_ _Bitch"_ at him in Russian as they passed each other.  The word getting the Khazak skater's coach to also put a hand on Otabek to make sure nothing happened.  The entire room seemed to sense the tension between the two though as they were led away from each other.

 

Victor guided him straight to the elevator, not pausing for any questions, even though normally he would have entertained the press some.  He just wanted to get Yuri out of there.

 

Once they were in the elevator, Yuri took a deep gasping breath, not even realizing he had been holding his breath, his lungs painful now as he gasped for air.

 

"Yuri?"  The question was gentle, of course, it was, it was Yuuri asking.

 

Feeling a little light-headed, Yuri looked at the Japanese skater, taking a deep breath, "I'm OK.  If he wants to think I'm a bitch, I'm … Fuck, I am a bitch. That's fine." Slowly he unclenched his hands, looking down at the marks on his palms from his nails, three of them actually bleeding.

 

"We'll get you cleaned up in the room."  This time it was Yuuri's arm on his shoulders as they went back to the room.  A little water and his palms didn't even need to be bandaged.

 

Once that was done, without even thinking about it, he muttered a thank you to Yuuri.

 

Victor positively beamed as he saw Yuuri look so happy at the thank you.  "Ahh, there is our sweet Yurochka."

 

Yuri just threw his hands up in the air to stomp over to the couch, throwing himself onto it to text JJ.

 

 

 

> << Fucking Beka got to the pickup room right when we were leaving.
> 
>  
> 
> >> You OK?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah, he called me a bitch.  I want a fucking shirt that says bitch but the fucking federation would be pissed.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Nothing else happened?
> 
>  
> 
> << No, Victor had a hand on my shoulder and Coach Temerov grabbed beka's shoulder as soon as he saw me there.
> 
>  
> 
> >> That's Otabek's coaches name?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah.  He hates me.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Why does he hate you?
> 
>  
> 
> <<  Cause he walked in on Beka groping me a few times.  Why do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Oh ....
> 
>  
> 
> << Sorry
> 
> << I mean … yeah.  Fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Hey, no, I mean, it's … honesty is good.
> 
> >> Do you need to come down here or are you OK up there?
> 
>  
> 
> << I'm OK.  You need to be not worrying about me and relaxing and getting rest.  I'm going to figure out something for getting some groundwork done tomorrow.  
> 
> << Evidently Piggie and Victor are just going jogging in the morning then claiming the … oh, I need to show you.

 

Since Yuuri and Victor had retreated into the bedroom and Yuri had no intentions of disturbing them, he walked over to the bathroom and took a picture of the huge soaking tub in there complete with jets and sent the photo to JJ.

 

 

> << So yeah, I am so not touching that, I won't be here, they can do whatever the Fuck they want in there without me being here.
> 
>  
> 
> >> lol room 723 if you need to make an escape
> 
>  
> 
> << Thanks
> 
> << It's late, I should probably get a shower and changed.
> 
>  
> 
> >> See you in the morning?
> 
>  
> 
> << uh huh.  
> 
> << This is weird.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Wierd?
> 
>  
> 
> << Sleeping alone now

 

Yuri grabbed his clothes, a pair of loose joggers and an old T-shirt, walking into the bathroom with them and his bag with the shower essentials in it.

 

 

> >> I'll miss you too.
> 
>  
> 
> << See you in the morning.

 

Yuri laughed as JJ sent him a little cat emoji, choosing to take it as being called kitten again.

 

After he got out of the shower, there weren't any more messages, so he brushed and braided his hair quickly so it wouldn't be as impossible in the morning.  Pulling out the couch, he popped in his earbuds because while yes there was a door -- it was not in any sense of the word a soundproof door.

 

Finally, he gave up on getting any rest.  If he put his earbuds loud enough to block off all noise, it hurt his head, so Yuri got out of the 'bed' and threw on his shoes.  He could at least stretch, listen to music, something to reduce his anger and calm down for tomorrow. Showing up at JJ's door occurred to him for a few minutes, but as he threw his keycard into the pocket of a hoodie, he knew he should let the man get some rest.  This was a competition, he didn't need to be woken up to be bitched at about Katsucon and Victor going at each other.

 

By now it was late, so he just threw the hoodie on and walked out the door, grabbing his wallet but nothing else.  The elevator took him to the pool and exercise area, and since it was so late, the place was pretty much abandoned.  There was a pair of people sitting on some deck chairs on the far end of the pool, and Yuri thought he recognized them, but he really didn't care to look too closely.  He had his earbuds in and was just going to run through some stretches to calm himself on the edge of the pool deck using a handrail as an impromptu ballet barre.

 

Classical music on his phone, and in his own little world, Yuri was stretching using the railing, eyes closed, just feeling how his position was without mirrors or a set of eyes watching him.  The burn in the back of his legs felt so good after being on the plane today. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm. His eyes flew open and quickly he was getting his leg off the rail even as he was pushed back.  Otabek was only inches from him.

 

 _"What the fuck!"_  Growling in Russian, Otabek pushed him again, _"_ _What was with that shit at the desk!"_

 

 _"Get away from me!"_ Yuri took a few steps back towards the pool, just trying to get some distance and trying to think of a way out of this.  He didn't want to fight -- no, that was a lie. He really wanted to fight, but he didn't want to disappoint JJ or Lilia.

 

 _"Why are you even here!  What are you planning!"_ Otabek pushed Yuri again, shoving him another few feet towards the pool.

 

 _"Fuck you, asshole!"_ Without any more thinking, the words were growled out.  He had had enough and all the pent-up rage exploded. Yuri's fist met with Beka's face, nailing him right in the nose as blood splattered.

 

The retaliation was quick, a left across Yuri's head as he was thrown back to the pool end, gripping his throbbing jaw in his hand.   _"Bitch! You fucking bitch!"_ Otabek was yelling, neither of them noticing the two from the other side of the pool running towards them.

 

 _"Fuck you!"_ This time Yuri launched himself at the taller skater, eyes narrowed as he tried to connect another punch, even as blood ran down Otabek's face from the first hit he had gotten in.

 

Instead of landing a hit, Otabek was able to grab a hold of Yuri, moving to push him into the pool, but a well-placed kick to the legs caused Otabek to lose balance as they both tumbled into the water.

 

The next thing Yuri knew, he was being pulled up out of the water by Celestino Cialdini and unceremoniously dumped onto the pool deck where he tried to catch his breath, coughing up water from being held under.

 

"What the hell are you thinking!"  Celestino was yelling, but as Yuri's head cleared, he realized the yelling was more directed at Otabek.

 

As the yelling continued, Yuri found himself covered in a hotel towel from nearby, a brown-haired woman that he couldn't remember the name of pulling him over towards the deck chairs and asking him if he was OK.

 

Yuri couldn't answer yet, still trying to breathe as he coughed up even more water, dangerously close to gagging from the pool water he had swallowed.  She kept rubbing his back, the concern so clear in her tone as Yuri's arms shook from just trying to keep himself up.

 

He knew her, she was one of Phichit's coaches, he'd seen her on the other skater's Instagram.  He couldn't stop coughing though, still trying to get a good breath of air. As Otabek climbed out of the pool, continuing to get yelled at by Celestino, Yuri found himself being handed another towel by the woman.  "Muramoto…" He finally remembered her name, whispering it between coughs and wondering exactly how much water he swallowed.

 

"Just Satsuki, are you OK, Yuri?"  Of course, she knew who he was, and yes, he should have thought, almost everyone used their given names.

 

Yuri tried nodding, but that made him dizzy until one more good cough and he felt he could finally breathe better.  He stayed how he was on hands and knees, even if the pool deck was digging into his already sore palms. "Yeah … I'm fine…"  He glanced to the side, seeing Celestino still yelling at Otabek as the other skater left and the older coach pulled out his phone to call someone.

 

That was when Yuri realized.  His phone. Eyes wide, not caring about any damage to himself, he was digging his phone out of the pocket of his pants, tossing the destroyed earbuds aside, but looking at the phone, pure panic until he realized, it still worked.  "Thank god…"

 

Satsuki looked confused at his panic over the phone, Celestino annoyed, "It's just a phone, let me see your jaw."  The man reached down, taking a hold of Yuri's chin to check out how bad the damage was.

 

"No, you don't understand.  This is the number my grandfather's …"  Then he realized he was telling people the truth, and they weren't even people in his very very small circle of people he trusted.  It was too late now to stop though. "The number my grandfather's doctors have. He's in the hospital."

 

Instantly the woman's expression softened.  "Are you OK? Do you want to call someone?"

 

Calestino's call was picked up and the man straightened, "You need to get control of your skater."

 

Yuri looked up at the older coach, stunned that this wasn't being blamed on him.

 

"Satsuki and I were talking by the pool and half watching Plisetsky misuse a handrail as a ballet barre when your skater came over and grabbed him and started tossing him around."

 

Another pause as Celestino listened and Yuri looked up at him from where he was now sitting on the pool deck.  "Yeah well, he's your responsibility." The phone was clicked off and Celestino looked annoyed, and honestly, Yuri had never seen the man look anything except thrilled or supportive -- depending on how his skaters were doing.

 

"You didn't break anything, but you need to get some ice on this so it doesn't swell up too much."  The Detroit based coach leaned down to look at the jaw again, "It's already starting to bruise."

 

Confused about why anyone had helped him, Yuri nodded.  "Yeah … " Now that he wasn't still in shock from the fight, he realized how cold he was, pulling off the hoodie and T-shirt since they were both soaked through.  He wasn't thinking about how bruised his body was as he did it. Of course, the other two were coaches and before that skaters, they were both more than familiar with the bruises that covered his hips, sides, and shoulders.  He had worlds in three weeks, of course, he was training hard. What Yuri had completely forgotten about was that the hoodie and shirt had been covering the fact his boyfriend was very mouthy. He hadn't put any concealer on to just go down to clear his head.

 

Satsuki wrapped a dry towel around him though, not commenting at all, but exchanging a look behind Yuri's back with Calestino.

 

"Let's get you back to your room." The older man helped Yuri up to his feet.

 

"Yeah, I have Victor's couch."  He pulled the keycard from his hoodie pocket, to realize it was broken.  "And I'm waking them up evidently." He muttered something under his breath in Russian as he brought a hand up to his face, he could tell it was already getting puffy, and as his fingers moved up his cheek, he wasn't sure if his eye was starting to feel a little off as well.  "Lilia is going to kill me."

 

"You didn't start it."  Celestino and Satsuki were leading him towards the elevators

 

Yuri just shook his head as he started to dial Victor.  "He better not still be …" He didn't finish the sentence instead hitting redial.  Then redial again. Shaking his head as the elevator went up to the top floor and the three of them started to walk down the hall, Yuri dialed again.  Finally, there was an answer.

 

"Nikiforov."  The tone was curt and clipped from a just woken up Victor.

 

Obviously, he wasn't injured to the point he couldn't roll his head back and sigh up at the ceiling, "Victor just let me in.  Long story." After a short pause and an even more exasperated sigh. "Yes, everyone would appreciate if you were wearing pants."

 

Satsuki tried to hide a laugh behind her hand as they reached the door to the room and Yuri hung up.

 

The second Victor opened the door to see Yuri with Celestino and Satsuki on either side with the clear bruise on his face, the man's first words were, "What did you do!"

 

"Of course it's all my fault!" He stormed past Victor to get into the room and threw his pool soaked shirt and hoodie into a corner near the where the hide a bed was pulled out.

 

"It wasn't his fault, Victor."  Celestino quickly moved to correct the assumption.  "Altin started a fight with him."

 

"He knows better than to let someone start a fight with him."  Victor looked pissed, and Victor so rarely looked pissed that it had Yuri staring back at the man, uncertain of what he was going to do.

 

Satsuki grabbed the ice bucket from the table and went to get ice without a word, leaving this to Celestino to deal with.

 

"He was jumped from behind while stretching.  I don't think--"

 

"It's my fault.  I take responsibility.  I'll call Yakov and Lilia and tell them I fucked up."  He grabbed a dry pair of jogging pants and ducked into the bathroom to pull off the wet leggings and pull on the dry pants.  

 

Celestino stared down Victor, "We were there, relaxing.  He was doing nothing but some ballet work. Altin came out of nowhere and grabbed him."

 

"And that wouldn't have happened if you didn't provoke him, Yurochka."

 

"Swear to fucking god, if you don't stop calling me that, I … I'd go train Moscow to get away from you."  Yuri had finally had enough.

 

"Yura…"

 

"What, Victor.  You have made it clear this is all my fault."  Yuri dumped his toothbrush and toothpaste from the plastic bag they had been packed in so that he could dump some ice into it when Satsuki brought back the ice bucket, he did at least murmur thanks to her.  He couldn't hide the wince though as he put the bag of ice to his face. It hurt, it really really hurt.

 

"You antagonized him at check-in."

 

"I said he had shitty hair.  He led me on and cheated on me.  I think the blame is still firmly with him on this one."  Then Yuri realized he had said that in front of people and just groaned.

 

Pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, Victor just sighed.  Clearly, this was not the first time this argument had happened.

 

"I have an extra bed, how about I take Yuri for the night."  Celestino gave a slightly apologetic look to Satsuki, luckily no one catching it.

 

"Great, I'm a stray cat now.  Perfect." he didn't argue though, grabbing some clothes a few other things to shove into his skate bag.  Throwing his credentials around his neck, he just assumed that yes, he was going to go and sleep on the second bed of someone he had probably exchanged five sentences with over the course of three years.

 

"Yura…"  There was clear frustration in Victor's voice as he watched the younger Russian pack.

 

"I'll call Lilia and tell her to tell Yakov to make you not responsible for me."

 

"Yakov said --"

 

"What Yakov says doesn't mean shit if Lilia says different and you know it."

 

"I'll just call JJ --"  

 

Yuri cut off Victor, "No.  I didn't wake up your skater, you don't wake up mine.  Unless you did the math and know you need to up your difficulty."  With that Yuri crossed his arms, looking at the older skater.

 

"That's only assuming JJ pulls off the program you threw at him."

 

"And that the piggie doesn't choke."  Yuri didn't expect a response, instead, grabbing his bag.  There was never a good end to a fight with Victor. They just got more and more vicious until someone else broke them up or one of the other of them stormed off.

 

"You are impossible!"  The frustration was clear in Victor's tone as he threw up his hands.

 

"I learned from the best." Not waiting for a reply, Yuri walked out of the room with only his skate bag -- he could pretty much live out of his skate bag though until it came time to dress up for the short program.

 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Yuri added, "And Yakov thought me staying in a house with them for four weeks was a good idea."  A soft sigh and he looked at Celestino, "Thank you. I'll figure out what I'm doing in the morning." Of course, Yuri was friends with basically no one at this event.  The few people he had let in to any degree were all over in Europe right now.

 

"It could be worse.  You only have one skater here … although I was his coach for a short time."

 

"Did you have to scream at him constantly to get his fucking hands up in the air."  It was an offhand comment from Yuri, but the young man was startled when it causes Celestino to start laughing loudly.  

 

The three of them reached the room and Satsuki said a quick goodnight to go to the room next door.

 

"I didn't think yelling at JJ tended to work.  He always did his own thing." He gestured Yuri in, unsurprised that the blond just walked straight to the bed that was clearly not in use and plopped his skate bag next to it to start pulling out his charger to plug his phone in.

 

Once his phone was taken care of, Yuri put his shoes next to the skate bag, keeping his mess in as small of a place as possible, before checking out social media.  Yuri's eyes narrowed as he looked at his feeds, "Too many people are too quiet tonight. They're up to something. Phichit didn't post a single thing after eight."

 

That did get a soft laugh from Celestino, "Well no competition tomorrow for him, as long as my pairs skaters are in bed, it's all good."

 

"Thank you again,  I … "

 

"Don't worry.  Most of my skaters would be out of their element at Europeans.  It's not as if this place is overflowing with Russians. I don't even know how many people Yakov has this season."

 

"Twenty one including the pairs if you go down to the junior nationals level."

 

"At least he has Victor coaching now and helping out."  

 

Yuri wasn't watching as the older man grabbed clothes to change into and walked to the bathroom.

 

"Victor only coaches Katsuki.  They just use the same rink."

 

"Really?"  Maybe some of this was trying to get insight into the competition, but who could blame him.  "That is a lot of programs to choreograph."

 

"Georgi and I do all the juniors."

 

"I see."  And no, Celestino had not expected that answer at all.

 

"Yeah, I think I can do a ladies juniors free skate program to pretty much anything I'm handed now.   Oh shitty pop song, got it, an overdone classical song you are dead set on skating to even though I have twenty better pieces, here's your program, Yakov mostly signs off on them or Georgi, I don't."

 

"Why not?"  That was the confusing part.  Why put all the effort in and not get credit.

 

"Last thing I want is to see my name on programs with a max score of not even 150 if they do them perfect."

 

"I think I have misjudged you to some extent."

 

"Probably not.  I'm an angry petty bitch, people are pretty much right."  Even as he said it though, Yuri was getting under the blankets as Celestino walked back into the main room in sweatpants and a long-sleeved T-shirt.

 

"If you were, you'd ben getting Altin kicked out of 4Cs for attacking you."

 

"Oh no, of course, I'm not doing that.  I'm going to humiliate him by having JJ steal the gold he thinks he's going to win away from him with a program I designed."

 

The man actually laughed at that, not that he didn't think Yuri was serious, but that he entirely believed that Yuri was completely serious.  "I look forward to seeing this program then."

 

"Fucker knows he needs to keep his hands up on those jumps too.  I don't let him get away with that shit like his parents do."

 

Getting into bed and turning off the light, Celestino nodded, "Yes, completely misjudged.  Phichit will enjoy seeing that."

 

"He just wants to see my exhibition at world's, he likes it when I fuck up the ice." Phone still in his hand, it was so far past his normal bedtime that Yuri fell asleep almost as soon as his face hit the pillow, even with the ice pack still there.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, when Yuri woke up he was incredibly confused.  First, this was not a couch, and it wasn't even Victor's room. Second, there was the smell of coffee.  Third, his face felt really weird.

 

His phone was ringing though, vibrating in his hand in fact so he answered, in Russian because he was not yet awake, _"_ _Hello?"_ Even just talking hurt so he rolled onto his back with a moan.  The ice was long melted, leaving him with a Ziploc bag of water on the pillow.  Slowly everything was coming back to him.

 

"Yura?"  The concern was clear from the other end of the call.

 

"Oh, yeah Jeh Jeh, Hey … morning.  Ummm…."

 

"Did I wake you up?"

 

"Fuck you, Leroy."

 

There was a chuckle from where Celestino was scrolling through his phone, still in the clothes he had changed into last night while drinking a cup of coffee.

 

"Are you OK?"  JJ was sounding more concerned.

 

"No.  Fucking Beka fucking punched me.  I think I got him better than he got me though.  

 

"You got into a fight last night?"  There was a sigh from JJ.

 

"No.  He fucking jumped me.  I have witnesses. I was jumped.  OK?"

 

"Where are you at now?"

 

"Celestino's room.  He gave me his extra bed last night after Victor and I got into it."

 

"Again?"  There was no surprise from JJ that Victor and Yuri were fighting.  "Well my parents are taking Eva and me to breakfast at the restaurant, I'm supposed to invite you."

 

"Yeah, I can meet you guys down there.   I'm not sitting by your dad though."

 

Yuri's conversation was interrupted, "He should probably come up and get you, just to make sure, I don't think you should be alone without witnesses or backup right now?"

 

"Yeah, did you hear that, come get me.  Uh, what room?"

 

Celestino just smirked, "317."

 

"Did you hear that?  317, and bring me ….  What do I want? Oh I know, Grab a bottle of coke from a vending machine.  I need to wake up."

 

"Would you rather have tea?"

 

Yuri would deny to his death that he gasped at that, "You have tea?"

 

"I'll be right up there with your tea, baby."  JJ smirked, as he said, "And I should have made sure I wasn't on speaker."

 

"Nope not on speaker, I'll see you when you get here."

 

Yuri hung up the phone and then got out of bed asking, "Do I want to look at how bad my face looks?"

 

"It could be worse?"  

 

He walked over to the mirror, looking at the bruising that had set in while he slept, poking at it hesitantly.  "Maybe this will be less bad by the time I get back to Russia. Thanks again though for last night."

 

"Of course.  I assume the whole Altin and you thing is … not a public knowledge thing?"

 

"I don't give a shit who knows.  I'm not the one who was running around behind people's backs.  He was either cheating on me or cheating on her depending on what facts he chooses, so that's on him.  All I did was insult his hair, and I didn't leak that skate video, so tough shit to him."

 

"It was a good exhibition program."  He stood up though as he heard a knock on the door, "Jean!"  He held out his arms and unsurprisingly the Canadian went right in for a big hug.  "Long time! I didn't get a chance to see you at the GP!"

 

"Hey, yeah!  It was crazy this year.  I haven't even run into Leo yet this year."  After he stepped away from the hug, clearly happy as could be to see his old coach, his eyes focused on Yuri.  "Oh my god, what did he do to you!" JJ walked over to where Yuri was still poking at his face in front of the mirror.  "Fuck…." He held out a cup in his hands though, one of the hotel cups disposable travel cups with the plastic lid. "I made you tea?"

 

Yuri took the tea and took a sip, closing his eyes as he didn't answer anything about the fight.  "This is good."

 

JJ was tenderly checking how swollen the side of Yuri's face was, "Did you ice this?"

 

"We iced it right away, Jean."  Celestino wasn't an idiot. He knew Yuri was covered in hickeys, and he knew that the Russian was not normally this calm.  He also knew that JJ didn't normally act this gentle when someone was hurt.

 

"Why do you smell like chlorine?"  JJ leaned in to smell Yuri's hair that was still in the french braid, even if it was a lot messier now.

 

"The fight ended in the pool."  Using the cup to gesture to Celestino, Yuri added, "He pulled me out of the water before Beka could do a lot more than he did."

 

"Well,"  The older coach teased slightly, "You are the easier one to pull out of the water.  You're what, 50 kilos soaking wet?"

 

"Closer to 53."  Yes, he knew every other skater in seniors had some size on him and that arguing those three kilos didn't exactly make it seem any less like 50.

 

"You keep telling yourself that.  Get dressed so we can meet my parents for breakfast."  JJ was smirking at him.

 

Yuri rolled his head as he sighed, "You're dad's going to be all, Yuri what happened to your face."  

 

"Yes yes, go get dressed, I'll tell him not to bring it up and to be nice.  OK?" JJ practically shooed him towards his bag.

 

"Fine!"  The blond turned to grab some clothes out of his skating bag.  "You're carrying my shit though, Leroy."

 

"Uh huh."  JJ just fondly watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door so he could get changed.  

 

Celestino waited until the door was closed to go, "So … Leroy.  New Choreographer?" He intentionally used the last name Yuri had been using instead of 'Jean' that he normally called his old student.

 

JJ brought a hand up to the back of his neck and smiled, "Yeah about that."

 

"I do have to admit, I was surprised when I found out he had choreographed your free skate, but … this is …"

 

"I can hear you both!"  Yuri yelled out from the bathroom as he was getting dressed.

 

"Yes, kitten."  JJ didn't pause with the pet name.  Celestino had figured it out, there was no reason to hide it.  He wasn't embarrassed by Yuri after all, not at all. "He's an amazing choreographer."

 

"Learned from the best!"  Evidently, while Yuri got dressed there would be commentary coming from the bathroom.

 

"Are you in trouble with her for missing ballet this morning?"

 

"Nyet.  With the time difference, she gave me a few days off."

 

"You know, it's never a good idea to date a coach."  Celestino was smirking though as he said it.

 

"Good thing I'm only holding these credentials for a few days, then he has to go back to worrying about beating me."  Yuri walked out of the bathroom in his black imperial eagle T-shirt with his new vans on and his red leggings with Russia written in Cyrillic on them.  Unsurprisingly, the jacket that was in his skate bag had been an older red and blue Russian track jacket. "And no, before you ask, no I could not look any more Russian unless you put a bottle of Stoli in my hands."

 

"Oh, but you're not drinking this week, remember?"  JJ took a step towards Yuri as he leaned in to kiss his 'coach'.

 

After the kiss, with a dramatic sigh, Yuri threw his head back, "I know I know, this is …  best behavior."

 

"Not drinking?"  Celestino had to ask.

 

"I'm not legal in Canada for a few more weeks, so -- just so no one can report me to any officials for drinking, I'm being very very good until after this is over. I am not getting through the Gala sober.  There is no way that is happening."

 

JJ leaned in to give Yuri a second kiss, "Why don't you just stay with me?  I don't care if Beka tries to make trouble. This whole you trying to share a hotel room with Victor was a stupid idea, you two couldn't even share a house."

 

"We'll see what your mom thinks."  It wasn't a no though. Yuri looked over to the older coach, giving him a little half smile, "Thanks again for the save, and a place to sleep, and standing up to Victor for me too."

 

The man just smiled, "No problem,  Jean, keep an eye on him. Least for the next few days until things cool down."

 

"Will do."  He picked up the leopard print skate bag and threw it over his shoulder.  "I do love that the skates were packed. Actual clothes, no -- but he has his skates."

 

"Hey.  I also remembered my phone charger, and behave or I'll kick your ass even more than I'm already planning on at Worlds.  Besides, Yakov is trying to find a rink."

 

"Yeah, anything that is at all able to be snatched has been taken already."

 

"Never underestimate that man's ability to find a rink.  He once found a rink at three in the fucking morning, in Oslo, doesn't speak a word of Norwegian, because he caught Mila and me drinking.  He made us practice spins. Lilia bitched him out so bad, she kicked him out of the house for a week. He had to go stay at his own place.  It was amazing, I got back from the competition and the house was so quiet, and no one bitching at me to put my phone down." Yuri's explanation wandered off a little bit to possibly more information about Yakov's personal life than people needed to know.

 

"Your coaching situation is so strange."  JJ just laughed as he moved to shake Celestino's hand again, pulling the man back into a hug.

 

"I was going to say my whole life is strange, but my whole life pretty much is my coaching situation"  He gave JJ a quick kiss before looking at Celestino, "but yeah, thank you again for the save last night."  Finally, JJ and Yuri walked out of the room leaving behind a very amused Celestino.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Victor and Yuri fight a LOT in this, but -- there is a fondness there, it's just they're both idiots, trust me. Victor isn't as much of an ass as he seems to Yuri. He's clueless, but trust me.
> 
> And now we've reached the point of notes where I shamelessly beg for kudos and comments. Also, my twitter is set up to take messages from anyone and the link is in my profile for Ao3 if anyone has questions they don't want to put in comments.


	14. Left without supervision - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the Victuuri is so if not your cup of tea and you want to skip, once it starts, just scroll down to the break

Walking to breakfast went fine.  Sitting down for breakfast was another thing.  While the plan had been for Alain, Nathalie, and Eva to be having a quiet breakfast with the two of them, instead something very different was revealed to JJ and Yuri when they reached the restaurant.  Three tables had been pushed together and it seemed that half the Canadian skating team was there -- perhaps more.

 

"Oh, hell to the fuck no."  Yuri shook his head, but before he could turn around, JJ had him by the upper arm and was leading him over to where everyone was.

 

"Hey, guys!"  JJ walked right up to the table, acting as if this were completely normal, even though there were at least seven skaters there that Yuri didn't know as well as Leo sitting there with JJ's parents as happy as could be to have that many people there.  At the moment, carafes of Orange juice and coffee were being passed around.

 

The chorus of 'JJ' and 'Jean' that met them left Yuri wishing the grip on his upper arm wasn't so strong.

 

Leo took one look at Yuri, and the dreaded question came, "What happened to your face, Plisetsky?"

 

Yuri was given two options at that point, tell the truth or lie.  Actually, he had a third option, and that was just to be very non-specific. Pulling a little away from JJ, Yuri gave an exaggerated shrug.  "Fuck! I am not talking about it. I know I look like hell. Also, yes, I did put ice on it last night. Also, if no one takes any pictures, I am very much betting on a miracle so my coach does not find out, because he will have my ass."

 

With that, Yuri gave up and plopped down in the open chair just accepting that he'd be sitting next to Leo with JJ on his other side because that was evidently where there was still room in this amalgamation of tables and booths that was forming a huge makeshift table.

 

If there was something Yuri was good at doing, it was ignoring people, and right now there were way too many people for any other option to even seem like something he could potentially do.  He pulled out his phone, focusing all his attention on the small screen instead of the people at the tables with him.

 

First, he scrolled to Victor's contact info, 'Having breakfast with the Leroys in the restaurant.'

 

The second message was to Yuuri, 'Having breakfast with the Leroys and half of fucking Canada in the restaurant'

 

By the time he had gotten through those messages and checked his email, it seemed everyone had decided he was just going to ignore them.  Those that had encountered him at any sort of event before didn't seem surprised. Nathalie seemed concerned, but Yuri was near certain that was just how she was.

 

Eva kept glancing over at him and JJ, but she wasn't saying anything either.

 

Then to JJ, he sent a message:

 

 

> << What's your sister's number?

 

Yuri sipped his tea, watching as JJ pulled his phone out of a pocket and looked at it before sending a quick text back.

 

 

> >> Are you OK? ((Eva.ctx))
> 
>  
> 
> << It's just a lot of people.  I'm OK though. Don't worry.
> 
> << I don't know if I can actually eat anything though.
> 
> << Jaw really hurts.  
> 
>  
> 
> >> If you need to get out of here just text and I'll come up with an excuse
> 
> >> We can room service in my room if you need to
> 
>  
> 
> << Thanks.  I think I'm OK

 

With a ghost of a smile on his lips as JJ texted back a cat emoji, Yuri used the contact information for Eva to send her a message.

 

 

 

> <<  It's Yuri.  
> 
>  
> 
> >> What the hell happened to you?  
> 
>  
> 
> << Ex is pissed off at me, it didn't go well.  Don't want to talk about it.
> 
> << Your brother is worried and I don't know how to unworry him

 

While some of the Canadian skaters talked about their programs and jump changes for the big competition, the waitress came over and got their orders.  Yuri just waved her off saying he wasn't getting anything besides more tea.

 

 

 

> >> Well, number one, not eating isn't going to make him worry less
> 
>  
> 
> << Jaw hurts too much to eat
> 
>  
> 
> >> Do you want me to get mom to take you to a doctor?
> 
>  
> 
> <<  I'm fine, just sore.  Celestino took a good look at it.  It is fine.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Did you take anything for pain?
> 
>  
> 
> << No.

 

Eva sighed at her last text and then reached over to grab her mom's purse.  Pulling a bottle of Advil out, she called out, "JJ!" When he looked up, she tossed the bottle to him.

 

He raised an eyebrow as he caught the bottle and then sighed, "Did you take anything for your face yet."

 

"Would your sister have thrown those to you if I had?"  The sarcastic reply was accompanied by a sigh as well.

 

Leo was trying so hard not to laugh though as food was put down in front of everyone except Yuri while JJ opened the bottle of Advil, then paused to read the directions.

 

"Why are you reading the directions."  Yuri snatched the bottle from him and dumped four of them into his hand.

 

"I was looking at the weight dosage."  JJ was smirking as he looked at Yuri.

 

"Leroy…"  The tone was clearly one of warning.  "Do I look like I am in the mood?"

 

What Yuri didn't see was Leo making a gesture with across his throat as if it was being sliced.

 

"Sorry, kitten."  JJ didn't even think about calling Yuri that, and while JJ using some strange name was normal, the fact that Yuri didn't react was not.

 

Yuri simply reached over, grabbed JJ's glass of orange juice and downed his pills with a few gulps of juice, then he handed the glass back as if that was completely normal.

 

Nathalie was pouring syrup over her breakfast as she said, "Yuri, dear, remember press conferences for men's senior singles are today at two."

 

"What?"  Yuri leaned back in his chair, "Fuck."  Then he turned to look at JJ, "Let me guess, you actually do those stupid things?"

 

"You don't?"  JJ seemed surprised.

 

Leo finally just gave up and was laughing.

 

"Do you think Yakov and Lilia are insane?" Yuri glanced over at Leo, "Why the fuck are you laughing."

 

"Because you're going to do a press conference and you have sworn like twenty times at breakfast already."  Leo was enjoying this way too much, the man looked absolutely happy.

 

"I'll make them pull out a Russian translator.  I'll forget how to speak English." Yuri grabbed his fork to grab some of JJ's scrambled eggs -- they were soft enough for his jaw and he was hungry,  "I love fucking with translators."

 

JJ just shook his head and sighed as he pushed his plate closer to Yuri, avoiding his eggs and leaving the glass of orange juice near his 'choreographer' as well.  

 

"OK, it's 8 AM, press at 2 PM, that's 6 hours, minus an hour to get ready if I have to fight Victor for the bathroom."

 

Leo chimed in, "You're staying with Victor?"

 

"Yes, the pull out couch.  It's lovely. Because everyone wants to share a suite with sappy newlyweds."  The sarcasm was only accentuated by the accent. "Easier to get that man off the podium than away from a mirror."

 

Leo was still laughing, and not missing at all that Yuri was eating JJ's food as if it were completely normal.  Although the orange juice hadn't been touched by him since taking the pills.

 

"No, you do not know the horror that is sharing a room with Victor Nikiforov."  He paused and looked at his phone, smirking. "Speaking of, he's bringing me a new key to the room."

 

"A new key?"  JJ had to ask.

 

"Long story, Mine got broken, Victor's an ass, so that's why Celestino let me crash in his room."  Even though several people looked over at Yuri during the very short explanation, it seemed no one had the courage to ask for a more in-depth version.

 

Instead of answering anything, Yuri just kept picking at JJ's plate, first demolishing the eggs, then grabbing a breakfast sausage while muttering, "You should have gotten bacon."

 

"You could have ordered bacon."  There wasn't even a pause from JJ as he replied to Yuri.

 

"I am not hungry."  The statement did not stop Yuri from continuing to steal food off of JJ's plate.

 

JJ just shook his head, not saying anything and ignoring how amused Leo was by this.  Then again, he had expected it, and that was why he had ordered as much of a breakfast as he had.  

 

A few minutes later, Victor and Yuuri walked into the restaurant, looking around until they spotted the Canadian table and then walking over.

 

Yuuri walked right over to Yuri, Victor trailing in his wake as the Japanese skater leaned over to look at Yuri's face.  "Why did nobody wake me up. I am going to… Yurio, you need to report this." Yuuri's fingers ran along that delicate jawbone making sure it felt fine to him, even though he knew Celestino had already done that.  He had trained under that man for years and knew firsthand how good he was at appraising injuries.

 

"I am not reporting this.  Just -- No. I'm fine, OK?"  Yuri was going to accept this tenderness, especially since it was making Victor mad that Yuuri was mostly ignoring his husband.

 

"If anything like this happens again, you wake me up."  Yuuri straightened up, holding out a hand to Victor. Still slightly frowning, Victor handed over a keycard, some Canadian money, and a chocolate bar from the man's stash of Russian chocolate.  All three items were immediately handed to Yuri. "And I made sure that if you need a key if anything happens to this one that the front desk will give you one."

 

"Thank you."  Yuri actually meant it when he said it, but that didn't stop him from making a face when Katsuki leaned in to hug him.

 

"Now Victor, what do you have to say."  Victor just sighed as his husband gave him a very pointed look.

 

With another sigh, Victor looked at Yuri, "It wasn't your fault.  I'm sorry. OK."

 

"Yeah, it's fine."  Yuri was still looking awkwardly at Victor, "Just don't hug me."

 

"Fine."  Victor clearly had no issue with agreeing to that.  

 

"Good."  Yuri kept looking at Victor awkwardly.

 

"OK, we're going to go to the aquarium.  So … Later." That was all Victor had in his for this awkward conversation and instead of paying attention to Yuri, he turned to his husband, smiling for real this time, "We should be going.  We only have a few hours until we need to be back."

 

"Have fun.  Don't fall in.  Thank you for the chocolate."  Yuri tried to sound like he was actually thankful, but how awkward this was was more than clear to everyone at the table.

 

With a worried look back over his shoulder, Yuuri let himself be led away by Victor.

 

Then Yuri yelled out, "Katsuki!  Wait up!" Yuri unwrapped his legs from the chair as he went running over to talk to Yuuri, dropping his tone so he wouldn't be heard.  "I was thinking. JJ hasn't had a chance to catch up with his friends and having me around kinda … fucks that up for him so like …"

 

Victor sighed, "If you stay here alone, I'd think Yakov and Lilia would want you to stay in the room."

 

Yuuri smiled though, shaking his head, "Grab your stuff, we'll drop it off up in the room. You can get cleaned up real fast then we'll go to the Aquarium together."

 

Victor was standing there confused and positive that that conversation had not meant that Yuri in any way wanted to come on the romantic date to the aquarium that Victor had been planning.  

 

Yuri, on the other hand, ran back to the table and leaned in to whisper something to JJ.  "Hey, you haven't seen your friends in forever, I'm going to be scarce until the press conference so I don't worry you, OK?"

 

JJ just looked confused as he asked, "You're going to the aquarium?  With Victor?"

 

"No, I'm going with Katsuki, just Victor is tagging along. I want to see the fishes."  Yuri reached down to grab his bag and throw it over his shoulder, reaching down to grab one of the pancakes and roll it up so it could be eaten while walking.   

 

JJ smirked at that, "Be good.  Behave. Don't kill Victor."

 

Yuri shot JJ a smile and a quick wave of two fingers as he rushed off to catch up to the older skaters.  

 

JJ just shook his head at that.  Yuri was … Yuri, what could you do.

 

"He ate half your breakfast."  Leo looked over to JJ, "Want to go shopping with me and Guang Hong?"

 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan.  Also, it's Yuri, just assume if there is food near, he's eating it."

 

Nathalie nodded from her end of the table amalgamation.  "He does eat a lot more than you'd think."

 

JJ nodded in agreement, "And trust me.  You do not want Yuri hungry because then he is grumpy."

 

"Grumpier than usual."  Eva chimed in.

 

"Yeah, Eva, you let him hear you say that and I won't stop him from whatever he'll do to you."  Then turning to Leo, he added, "Let's go find Guang Hong and have some fun before whatever alien replaced my coach is dispatched and I am back to being worked dawn to dusk?"

 

With a few last goodbyes, Leo and JJ left.  Eventually, they met up with Guang Hong, the three of them going to a mall and shopping.  JJ didn't need anything, but it was Guang Hong and that meant Leo wanted to do whatever to make the Chinese skater happy.

 

A few pictures of the three of them at the food court tagged with #reunion #4CsPrep #bestfriends #skatingbreak

 

The picture of the three of them holding up drinks from Tim Hortons was liked by all their fans.  The picture of them trying on matching Canada hoodies was as well. As they kept wandering around the store though, JJ's phone beeped.

 

 

 

> >> Get me one of those.
> 
>  
> 
> << The hoodie?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Yeah, the hoodie.  Get me one.
> 
>  
> 
> << Sure

 

"Hey, guys?  What size do you think Yuri would wear?"  JJ picked up a small, "Does this seem?"

 

"For Yuri Plisetsky?"  Guang Hong seemed so confused by that.

 

"He's about the same size as G, so yeah, that's right."  Leo was smiling as he said it.

 

"Why?"  Guang Hong looked confused but then shrugged.

 

"I'm dating him.  It's not entirely public yet."  JJ's answer was quick as if it were matter of fact knowledge almost.

 

Guang Hong looked back and forth between JJ and Leo.

 

"Thank you for telling him, not telling G was driving me crazy."  Leo took a deep breath, the relief so obvious. "Seriously, you know I tell you everything and this was just…"

 

"JJ is dating Yuri Plisetsky?"  Guang Hong whispered it.

 

"G, you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you this!" Leo wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as Guang Hong looked confused.

 

"I thought Yuri hated JJ though?"  

 

JJ pulled out his phone, opening the picture of him Yuri and him kissing in his bed, "Not so much hate."

 

As the morning went on, Guang Hong knowing about Yuri made the shopping for the guy a lot less weird.  

 

Grabbing lunch on the way back to the hotel so they'd all be ready for the 2 pm press conferences, Leo started to flip through his phone as he waited for their sandwiches to be ready, waiting at the table with Guang Hong, As he scrolled, JJ brought over the trays with their food.

 

"So -- What's an oceanarium, JJ?"  Leo was scrolling through Instagram.

 

"Huh?"  Sitting down to eat, JJ pulled up all of Yuri's social media accounts.  "One, two, three …. I think this is a fourth."

 

"A fourth what?"  Leo leaned in as Guang Hong started to eat.

 

"Ice cream.  It's February in Canada and Yuri and Victor are eating ice cream in like half of these pictures?"  JJ grabbed his food as he started to eat. He couldn't help smiling. There were so many pictures linked.  It was clear that Yuri had had an amazing time. He had changed into normal clothes, well, tight black jeans and the same black T-shirt as earlier, but the jacket was a red and white team Canada.  "How'd he get that jacket from my room, or did he steal it earlier." He just shook his head, "Oh well, it's perfect that he has it, I mean … he is here with Team Canada coaching credentials."

 

The three of them took another selfie together at lunch, making sure to fully document. It was actually really clever in JJ's opinion.  Them spending the morning apart and being active on social media reduced the rumors of something going on between him and Yuri. With both sets of their fans having something to occupy themselves with as well, it reduced those tensions.

 

Before long the three skaters were back, separating to get ready for their press conferences.  JJ would be headed down early, his parents had to do the one for Eva first now that she was in seniors.  He ended up sitting with some of the other Canadian skaters, waiting for two and waiting for Yuri to show up.  Ten minutes to two, JJ texted Yuri

 

 

 

> << Where are you?
> 
>  
> 
> >>Mkup cnt type
> 
>  
> 
> << What?
> 
> << Press conference starts in ten.
> 
>  
> 
> << I am doing my makeup to cover up the bruise.  I'll be there. Don't worry.

 

Another five minutes went by and everyone was getting into position.  The top twelve skaters eligible for the 4Cs in the senior men's division all were at the long table and each had two seats behind them for their coaches.  JJ sat behind his nameplate, at the moment only his mother behind him.

 

Leaning into her son, Nathalie whispered, "Where is Yuri?"

 

He leaned back to whisper, "He said he was coming."

 

As the clock clicked closer and closer, and everything was being finalized for the questions to start, the only people not there were Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov, and Yuri Plisetsky.

 

With one minute left, the door opened and Yuuri walked in, dressed in his Japanese tracksuit but with his hair perfectly in place, Victor had a hand on his shoulder as they walked in together, but of course, he was in a designer suit.  Victor pulled off the sunglasses that were completely unnecessary in the hotel, but it gave him a chance to do his signature hair flip and smile as they walked up to the low stage that had been set up. The cameras from the press started to flash at the entrance.

 

Then the door opened even further and Yuri came striding in.  While he had the Canada jacket over his shoulders. It was not covering up anything the young man was wearing.  The sparkling white jeans were on but paired with the clunky black boots. A silver T-shirt clung to him with a white button-up shirt a few sizes too large that wasn't buttoned at all over the T-shirt.  A black belt with silver studs was around his waist, but not through the belt loops, it was purely decorative and matched the black and silver studded leather around his left wrist. His hair was thrown up in a nearly impossibly messy bun.  Somehow, through makeup, the bruising on Yuri's face was hidden. His silver eye makeup wasn't visible yet though since he had an oversized pair of sunglasses on, and if JJ was guessing, they were borrowed from Victor, because they were some sort of designer that he knew Yuri didn't have.

 

JJ watched as Yuri stalked right up to his side, sitting in the chair to JJ's left and leaning back as if this entire event was beneath him.    He actually heard his mother stop a small laugh. Yes, The cameras were still flashing because that was the way to make an entrance -- and walking in after Victor was hard for even the flashiest of people.

 

The first questions went unsurprisingly to Yuuri and Victor, with Victor talking about how they had actually taken some time to train in Canada before the 4Cs.  Victor handled most of the interview. Everyone knew Yuuri babbled when allowed to answer questions, and his husband was much more skilled at dealing with the press.

 

Otabek was questioned about his broken nose -- claiming it was a training injury and JJ could practically feel Yuri enjoying this.

 

Everyone was asked about their programs and what they were doing differently this year for training of course.  By the time the questions came to JJ, Yuri had managed to find a position in the chair that made him seem as if it wouldn't be possible to care any less about the interview.

 

"So, Jean-Jacques, after skating to first with a respectable score at the Canadian Nationals, how confident are you feeling going into your short program tomorrow?"

 

"Actually very confident.  Over the past several weeks, I've changed up my training program and really -- just a lot of hours going back to the basics and working on fundamentals."  JJ smiled at the report as he said it, not doing the J signs, but the confident smile was there.

 

"Does this have anything to do with your recent coaching switch up?"  

 

"Actually yes, I have had the opportunity to do training with both Victor Nikiforov as well as with Yuuri Katsuki, which has been a wonderful change of pace to get different views on my jumps and presentation components.  However, the biggest change, of course, is that Yuri Plisetsky has been gracious enough to have redone my free skate's choreography. With how tough the field is this year, I really needed to up my difficulty of some components as well as just clean up everything."

 

"What is it like working with a new coach after having your parents as your primary coaches for so long?"

 

"Oh, that's easy.  Exhausting, intense, long hours, and I'm slowly learning Russian phrases, like again, higher, put your hands up when you jump, I said put your hands up when you jump, are you listening to me."  JJ was smiling as he laughed, the laugh growing when Yuri shook his head and sighed.

 

"Mr. Plisetsky?"  The reporter's eyes widened as he saw Yuri only pull the sunglasses down slightly so he could look over them, "What type of training have you been having JJ do and is it strange training a competitor that is older than you?"

 

"I just threw him onto part of my normal training schedule.  Lighter on the ballet components since he doesn't have that background, so that's working on the basics.  Then a lot of ice time. Muscle memory and stamina will get you through many things in this sport. As for age, I do not see it as a major deal.  I have been trained by those older than me and those younger. As a skater when it comes to dance training, many time I am learning from those younger than I am, but much like Jeh Jeh, I respect them for their experience just as he respects me for my experience."

 

One of the other reporters stepped in, "Experience? As far as we can tell this is actually your first coaching experience?"

 

Yuri just exhaled as pulled the sunglasses further down to look at the reporter, "Really?  Interesting."

 

When Yuri didn't say any more, the reporter followed up, "Are you saying you have coaching experience?"

 

"In Russia,"  Yuri let his lips curl into a smirk as he saw Victor lean forward, anticipating this was either going to go perfect or horrible, "In Russia, training with Yakov Feltsman, there is a … what is the word, expectation… close enough, that his more experienced skaters take over some of the training of the younger students.  While of course, he oversees everything, he is no fool and utilizes all the resources he has." Yuri was letting his accent get thicker, knowing it made everything sound a little more ominous. "It is not often that a skating coach has nearly unlimited access to someone with my exposure to ballet. Of course, I am used as the asset Yakov knows I am."  Pulling the sunglasses off to look around, "I am not sure if anyone else up here has the classical training in dance that I have, which is, of course, beneficial when it comes to choreography, and when it was offered to him, Jeh Jeh decided to utilize that experience."

 

Nathalie reached out to touch Yuri's arm as she spoke up, "My husband and I have been beyond pleased and impressed with what training with Yuri has accomplished."

 

"But what has Yuri --"

 

Yuri held up a hand cutting off the reporter, "I am not the one skating tomorrow.  Jeh Jeh is the one skating tomorrow, and his performance this week will more than speak for itself.  I am not taking any more question, he may if he wishes, but they will not be questions about me." With that, Yuri put the sunglasses back on and leaned back.

 

After that the questions calmed down, reverting to 'how do you think your score will compare' and such softballs that are always asked at the press conferences.

 

Finally, the conference ended and Nathalie took Yuri's arm to pull him to the back, leaning in to whisper, "Let's let some of them clear out first, then we'll get you out of here."

 

When they finally left, Yuri flanked on one side by Nathalie and JJ on the other side, he was suddenly so thankful for the woman's planning.  His eyes met Otabek's from across the lobby as he was escorted to the elevator. Maybe Celestino wasn't as paranoid as he had thought when he said to stay with people at all times.

 

JJ grabbed Yuri's arm, pulling him into the elevator, ignoring how Yuri's head swiveled, his eyes not breaking contact with Otabek's until the line of sight was lost and the elevator doors closed.  "Yura!"

 

Blinking, Yuri jerked back to the moment, looking from Nathalie to JJ.  "I … I don't …"

 

"Shhh…  it's OK."  JJ just pulled him into his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on those blond locks.  "It's OK."

 

"I don't trust him, Jeh Jeh."

 

"I know, kitten."  He sighed as he looked at his mom, "I'm going to take Yuri up to Victor's and probably just stay up there with him until I head down to my room to sleep?"

 

"You have dinner with your father and me tonight, but stay there until then.  7 pm we have reservations." She reached out to lightly stroke Yuri's hair, "I don't want to stress you with that, but if you want…."  The quick shake of his head proof that no, he was not up to a family dinner. "Yuri, sweetie, if you need anything just call me. Also, I know my son forgot to say anything, but you look very nice today."  She gave Yuri a hug as the elevator beeped for her floor, leaving the two of them to go up to the seventh floor.

 

"We at least have a few hours?"  JJ smiled as he wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, pulling him in for a kiss as the bell rang for their floor and the doors opened.  

 

"Yeah, that sounds nice.  Sorry, I'm a little … I didn't think this was going to turn into a full out physical fight."  

 

"It's fine.  No worries, you got me here.  What more could you need, right?"  JJ flashed his best smile at Yuri, and then knowing how much it annoyed his boyfriend, he added the JJ fingers as well.

 

"I swear Leroy, I was going to hit you if you did that in the press conference."

 

JJ just laughed, pulling Yuri into the suite as soon as the door registered the key, pressing him up against the wall, his mouth finding Yuri's lips, destroying all opportunities for Yuri to protest any more about the hand signs.

 

All Yuri could do was moan into the kiss, his words forgotten as he let his lips part, eyes closed and yielding to how JJ deepened the kissing.  His tongue ran along Yuri's teeth even as his hands drifted down to slide under the designer dress shirt and gripped onto Yuri's slight waist, pulling him tighter.

 

Wrapping his arms around JJ's shoulder's, Yuri pulled himself up enough to wrap his legs around the larger man's waist, his fingers entwining in the longer parts of JJ's hair, feeling the short parts of the undercut under his palms as he pulled the man in harder, wanting to kiss him more.

 

"Careful of my sunglasses."  Victor's voice called from the door to the bedroom.  Yuri's response was to grip JJ tighter with his legs to take all his body weight so he could use both hands to flip off the other man without stopping kissing.

 

JJ, however, pulled back, "Oh … I didn't know you two were here?"

 

"Jeh Jeh!  Ignore him, we're busy."  

 

"But…"  

 

Yuri swung a leg back, holding onto JJ as he pushed off with full force from the wall behind him, causing JJ to stumble a few steps back before the backs of his legs hit the mattress of the hide a bed and he ended up sitting down hard before he fell backward.

 

With a startled gasp, JJ caught himself, sitting now on the bed with Yuri in his lap.

 

Pulling the sunglasses from his face and quickly sliding the shirt off, Yuri threw them at Victor, "Take your damn glasses and your shirt."  Some of the venom of that was taken away by how gently he tossed the items and how he started to laugh as JJ moved his lips to nibble on the now exposed pale neck.

 

"Victor!  Leave them alone and come back in here, we were watching a movie, remember?"

 

"Ohhh, he's calling you Victor, better behave-ah, owww, that hurt!"  Yuri was still laughing though and it didn't seem as if JJ had any intention of apologizing for the bite.

 

As JJ rolled so that Yuri's back was on the bed and he was sucking along the younger man's shoulder, Victor closed the door between the bedroom and the living room area of the suite.

 

Yuuri looked up as Victor walked over to the bed, "He's laughing."

 

"He's happy."  A truly honest smile spread across Victor's face as he crawled into bed with his husband to finish watching the movie they had started.  "He is honestly happy, and it has been so long since I've seen him like that."

 

Yuuri pulled Victor into him, smiling as he kissed his husband's lips, "It's nice.  Now just don't do anything to piss him off."

 

Breaking off the kiss with a laugh, Victor whispered, "Have you not seen the two of us in the same room?"

 

"Also saw you both getting ready for the press conference.  When you both forget to antagonize each other you get along perfectly." Yuuri kissed him again, running his fingers over Victor's face, feeling the high cheekbones and the sharp jaw, he really was handsome, impossibly so, but still right there with him, and those soft eyes full of love -- he still didn't know how he had gotten this lucky.

 

"He's too much like me."  Another kiss to Yuuri's jaw as Victor reached down to pull the soft T-shirt up and out of the way.

 

"Like you?"  Yuuri's fingers went for the buttons of Victor's shirt, tossing the designer piece of silk aside as if it were nothing -- it was Victor though, all his clothes cost enough to give Yuuri a mild heart attack if he stopped to think about it.

 

"Except smarter.  He realized he didn't want to be alone much sooner."  Victor's mouth left a trail of kisses down his husband's body, feeling every perfectly sculpted muscle of the man's chest, the strong abdominals and the finally kissing along bruised hip bones, it never seemed bruising fully healed during the competition season when they were so busy pushing themselves.

 

"Vitka … don't stop, please…."  Yuuri's eyes closed but knowing how that more intimate form of his name always made Victor so happy.

 

Slowly, he ran his lips along Yuuri's hip bones, pulling the track pants off and tossing them aside before pulling off the boxers as well.  Sitting back enough to look up at his husband, he whispered, "So did you still want to talk about Yura?"

 

"Just -- oh fuck, no … be nicer to him, but … not now, please, don't tease."  He arched his hips, his cock hard and now exposed to the cool air of the hotel room.

 

"Don't tease?  I never tease. Honestly…"  Victor so carefully licked along the bottom of Yuuri's cock, feeling how hot that flesh was as his husband jerked from the contact.  "Accusing me of teasing…" He let his breath blow over the newly moistened flesh, watching the way that beautiful cock jumped in front of his eyes.

 

"Vitya…  please?" Yuuri's hands gripped into the sheets, holding on so he wouldn't grab Victor in an effort to hurry him.  He knew how stubborn and how much of a tease the man was.

 

"Oh, please?  Such beautiful manners, my love."  With a soft moan, he leaned forward, just letting the tip of Yuuri's cock slip past his lips, running his tongue along the slit, tasting the saltiness of the precum before deciding that teasing more could happen another night.

 

As he heard Yuuri gasp, Victor moaned softly, letting his mouth sink lower as he took more and more into his mouth, feeling how hard and hot that flesh was.

 

"Yes, yes, Vitka, please please…."  He tried so hard not to raise his hips, but it was too good, he wanted more too much.

 

As Yuuri moved, Victor gripped the man's hips, holding him down to the bed as he took all of him into his mouth.  His tongue pressing as he sucked, moaning deep in his throat, eyes closed at how loudly his husband responded to the attention.  Bobbing his head, he felt how tense the other man was, how every muscle in that amazingly perfect body was coiled, ready to release but for the moment held in perfect tension.

 

Victor was positive that Yuuri had to be blind, it was the only explanation for how the man didn't realize how beautiful he was.  His fingers gripped those perfect hips tighter, head moving as he felt his husband's breath get ragged, knowing Yuuri was close. He wasn't going to stop, not even as fingers gripped his hair too tight.  Taking him as deep as possible, he heard the gasp. He felt those hips buck, and then felt his husband's cock jerk and pulse in his mouth, feeling his release as he swallowed, not letting up, not stopping, the stimulation continuing until Yuuri was gasping out incoherent words in what was probably intended to be in Japanese, but too far removed from any language.

 

Only then did Victor lean back, his eyes drinking in every last detail of the beautiful, tanned flesh laid out before him.  Lean muscles in a perfect balance, a body he had lusted after for so long. His lips slowly moved into a smile, pure satisfaction from having left the man a boneless heap in their bed.

 

That smile grew as he saw Yuuri's eyes open, the deep brown so warm compared to his own ice cold eyes.  He loved them so much, even more so when his husband sat up to kiss him and whisper, "You were such a good boy weren't you?  Maybe you deserve a reward?"

 

Victor's lips curled into a smile as Yuuri grabbed him, pulling him down to pin him to the bed.

 

"Were you a good boy, Vitya? You don't skate tomorrow so …"  And then Yuuri was biting at his neck, sharp teeth almost breaking the skin.

 

Victor couldn't do anything but moan as he heard the small bag on the nightstand grabbed and then the zipper opened.  The sound of a cap being opened and he was moaning louder, knowing what was going to come next.

 

Yuuri found no resistance as he ran his slickened fingers along his husband's body, pressing first one finger to Victor's entrance as his mouth pressed a kiss, muffling the moans he knew the sensation would elicit.

 

A second finger and Victor was practically vibrating with anticipation, his hands running along Yuuri's sides as the man tried to feel every bit of his husband's flesh.  He couldn't beg though, no, the ever-deepening kiss made sure of that, even as a third finger stretched him.

 

Even as prepared as he was, the sudden sensation of Yuuri's cock still took him surprised as Victor arched under his husband, the kiss broken as he gasped for air, feeling how good it felt as his body stretched to accommodate that hardness.  "Yuuri …" He eyes closed as he felt his husband sink into him even deeper, every nerve in his body on fire as the man started to move. The deep long strokes perfect.

 

Victor's hands struggled to find something to grab onto, one finding Yuuri's shoulder as the other entwined in the sheets, holding the fabric in a death grip as his brain went numb.  Everything was too perfect, too intense, it had been too long and so quickly he was gasping under the other man, lost in the sensation.

 

Yuuri kept driving into Victor, trying to not hit that perfect angle yet.  He knew exactly how to, but he didn't want to rush this. He wanted to see every last moment as those pale blue eyes clouded over, completely lost.   He needed to hear how once English became too hard for the man, it was replaced with softly whispered Russian endearments -- the only language that the illustrious Nikiforov could manage.  He needed to prove that he was the one that could bring the untouchable legend to the brink of being completely undone.

 

Yuuri would never tire of how incredible his husband was, after so many years of desire, to have him now had still not lost its luster, and he didn't think it ever would.  He knew the man couldn't take much more, and he shifted his angle, letting his cock brush against the core of nerves he had been so diligently avoiding.  As soon as he did, Victor gasped, eyes flying open as sensation overwhelmed him.

 

Knowing he wouldn't last, Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor's cock, softly whispering into his ear as he pumped with his still lube slicked palm, knowing Victor wasn't going to last now, and he didn't, gasping and moaning as he came in Yuuri's hand, his mind blank and eyes unseeing.  How his body gripped around his husband was enough and with just a few more quick thrusts, Yuuri joined Victor in pure bliss as he filled the man before collapsing onto the marble-like, sweat-soaked chest.

 

Both men completely spent, they just lay in each other arms, holding onto one another until Yuuri could clumsily grab a blanket and they could drift off together for a time, ignoring everything not in the room.

 

* * *

 

In the other room, once Victor closed the door, Yuri sighed, "Finally!"  The sigh quickly turned into a purr though as JJ kept biting along his collarbone.

 

"I can't believe we're doing this with them in the other room."  JJ shrugged out of the Canada jacket as Yuri pulled it from his body to toss it to the floor.

 

Yuri's eyes flew open as JJ said 'doing this', entirely uncertain what 'this' was and what they were 'doing', but he wasn't stopping anything as he felt hands slide under the T-shirt.  He arched his back to let JJ more easily pull off the T-shirt, but the opportunity to kiss the man wasn't lost, even if it made getting the shirt off that much harder.

 

"Kitten…"  JJ practically purred the endearment as he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the side and kicking off his shoes.

 

As Yuri let his eyes drift along the perfectly muscled chest now revealed to him, he sat up quickly, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the door to the bedroom, his concentration on JJ interrupted by hearing Yuuri's voice calling out 'Yes, yes, Vitka, please please.'  Muttering under his breath in Russian, Yuri reached for the TV remote to turn on the TV to whatever channel it had been left on and turning up the volume to drown out the other two men.

 

"Just ignore them."  JJ was smiling though as he leaned in to bite at Yuri's shoulder.  Then when Yuri kept glaring at the door, he pulled him in, kissing to distract from the muffled noises from the other room.

 

"I thought they'd be gone."  Yuri closed his eyes though, stretching in JJ's arms as he let himself appreciate how warm and solid the other man felt.  

 

"Doesn't matter."  Now with just Yuri's jeans and his own team Canada track pants on, JJ reached down to pull the blanket up over them, positioning them so that with just a little twist of his body he could keep kissing as he carefully detangled the hair tie holding up those blond tresses, letting Yuri's hair fan out on the pillow.  "You are …" He didn't even have a word. The dark eyeliner and silver shadow combined with kiss-swollen lips made Yuri appear nearly ethereal. "Beautiful." He wasn't happy with that word though, it was too feminine, and Yuri truly wasn't. His body was slim and lithe, but it was all muscles and angles.

 

"Idiot."  The word was muttered with affection though as Yuri pulled him down into a kiss, feeling how his body sunk into the mattress as JJ moved closer, bare skin to bare skin now as Yuri felt the other man's knee graze his far thigh.  His hands running along JJ's back, feeling the muscles at play under his hands. He whispered something in Russian to the other man, the deep purr to the tone a hint of it's meaning, but he knew JJ didn't understand a word of it.

 

"What was that?"  JJ couldn't pull himself away from staring into Yuri's eyes. With the sun setting early in the Canadian winter, the only light came from the TV, bathing them both in soft blue.

 

Yuri dropped his eyes, looking down for a moment before answering honestly, "I am going to miss you when I go back to Russia."  It wasn't that Yuri wasn't used to the long-distance thing, it was that he knew how poorly that could end up.

 

"I could visit?"  JJ's voice softened more as he used the back of his fingers to brush the hair from Yuri's face.

 

"After worlds?"  Just the slightest bit of hope slipped into his tone.

 

"It will be the offseason then.  I mean, nothing that important." If he did well that only would mean he'd miss out on a few meetings with some important people.  It wasn't the end of the world, sure it wouldn't be good for his brand, but right now JJ didn't really care about that.

 

"We could make that work."  Even as Yuri said it, the 'where to stay' question was running through his head.  Victor normally left to go to Japan with Yuuri to see the Katsuki family, so he could probably borrow Victor's place.  He was pretty sure neither his grandfather nor Lilia would want JJ camping out in his room at either place.

 

"We can make this work."  JJ seemed much more certain as he pulled Yuri in for a kiss, his body pressing the younger skater into the mattress of the hide-a-bed, ignoring what was on the TV and only paying attention to the little soft moans the kiss elicited.  

 

Believing JJ's words was hard, so many times his trust had been shattered by people, but maybe this time would be different.  Yuri reached up with one hand, placing his fingers over JJ's lips as he pushed him back, just a few inches, just enough to be able to look into his eyes.  He didn't know what he was looking for. So many people had lied while looking him in the eyes that he knew it wasn't a test. He knew he was terrible at telling if someone was lying to him.  He knew that every time he trusted someone he ended up so hurt. He just kept staring though, as if those blue eyes would tell him something as if there would be some sign he wasn't making a mistake.

 

"Yura…"  JJ took those fingers and softly kissed them as he looked deep into those blue-green eyes.  "We can make this work." There was absolute certainty in his voice as he reached up to brush his fingers over the bruising that was hidden behind the makeup on Yuri's face.  "I … I'll never do anything like this to you."

 

He wanted to believe, he desperately wanted to believe what JJ was saying.  He closed his eyes for a moment. The only thing he was good at in life was skating.  If you didn't commit yourself though, he never got the results you wanted. To attempt a jump and not commit meant you fell.  Maybe you still fell if you threw yourself into it, but you'd never land clean if you didn't risk. Opening his eyes, Yuri nodded.  "I believe you." Maybe time would prove him a fool, but it was a risk he had to take. His free hand reached up to grip the longer parts of JJ's hair from the back, entwining as he pulled the man back in for a crushing kiss.

 

An arm linked around Yuri's waist, JJ let the kiss deepen as he pressed his body against Yuri's feeling how every move felt perfect.  He kissed along Yuri's neck, biting and marking the flesh as his, finally his to hold and touch and kiss.

 

Three hours of pure torment as he was able to kiss and taste and touch Yuri, but no more than that.  He didn't know how he'd take three weeks without him, three weeks of not being in the same country. Three weeks of not being able to hear the gasps and moans as he let his lips trail along pale ribs and down to his mind-blowingly sharp hip bones.  Three weeks of not being able to slide his hands under him and grip his ass and feel how his fingers perfectly held those muscles, brutally aware of how close that put him to other things he wanted to do -- things he had never done.

 

Before either could give into temptation, JJ had to leave, his parents calling him for the pre-competition dinner with them and his sister.  JJ didn't want to leave, but he knew this was going to either end with them doing things they had promised they wouldn't do yet -- or end with them separating for the night for cold showers.

 


	15. The Russian Bitch

The next morning, Yuri was stumbling out of the room with Yuuri and Victor.  By Yuri's standards, he had gotten to bed extremely late. The fact he had had a grueling dance session with Liilia at 1 AM local time was mostly responsible for that, but he hadn't been able to sleep so he had called her once she was awake.  He wasn't ready to really talk to the woman about JJ, but enough was said that she knew the boy needed a distraction to be able to fall asleep. The end result was Yuri not getting to sleep until the same time he had typically been waking up while training in Montreal.  At least he wasn't the one skating today.

 

The short period of the morning where the skaters had access to the ice for practice was too early in the morning if you asked him, at least since he had not gotten to sleep until nearly 3 am, he thought everything was too early.  The promises of breakfast after practice did little to soothe the fact he was hungry now, but there wasn't anything resembling time to grab something before the practice times. This session was only skaters, no coaches on the ice, so Yuri's blades were left in the room -- however the skate bag had been ransacked and he had a stale protein bar shoved into his pocket as he waited for the elevator with a tan messenger bag instead of the larger skate bag thrown over his arm (and more than a few snacks thrown in that bag as well).  

 

Fashion would happen later, even Victor was just wearing a nice shirt with designer jeans with his Team Russian Olympic jacket from Sochi thrown over it. Yuri hadn't been that ambitious, instead, he was wearing black leggings and a black T-shirt.  Yes, they were the ones he had slept in, and they were combined with his red and black leopard print vans and a team Canada long-sleeved shirt he had grabbed from JJ. The shirt was long enough to completely cover his butt at least. His own team Russia jacket was thrown over everything since he wanted to stay warm, and that jacket was warmer than the oversized Canada windbreaker -- he didn't want to wear the parka, that was saying a little too much as to how close he and JJ were.

 

Once in the elevator, a hair clip was put in his mouth along with a few bobby pins, and he started to work on twisting his hair up.  The elevator stopped just a few floors down and Celestino got on along with Phichit and two female junior skaters that the man was also coaching.  Yuri ignored it all as he was too busy trying to catch his reflection in the elevator mirrors as he finally got the French twist in and secured with a few bobby pins and the clip.  An experimental shake of his head to confirm it was secure without any hairspray and he took a bite from the protein bar.

 

Only then did Yuri notice the one girl staring at him with wide eyes from the other side of Celestino.  "What?" He at least didn't swear. He was very tired, and not known for being polite -- so maybe the fact that Celestino, Yuuri, and Victor were all looking at him to make sure he behaved was really not a surprise.

 

"That is the fastest I've ever seen anyone do that."  She was completely staying on the other side of Celestino as she said it.

 

"It was learn to do that or cut my hair.  I learned to do that. Side effect of spending your offseason at a ballet school."  The words were just grumbled out.

 

As the elevator opened on the main floor and the girls scampered off to get to the bus, giggling amongst themselves about how cute Yuri was, the boy just shook his head, "Kids."

 

Phichit couldn't help himself, "They're one year younger than you."

 

Yuri had been ignoring Phichit and Yuuri whispering between themselves, but he wasn't awake enough to not be sarcastic as they got onto the bus together to get a ride over to the venue.  "Yeah, well, then too bad I like older guys. I mean, not that old." He gestured at Victor. "Just older."

 

"Yuuri, he insults me."  Victor whined, but for once it seemed almost good-natured.

 

"Yes dear."  Yuuri just rolled his eyes as he sat next to Phichitt instead of his husband.

 

"And now you abandon me?"  Victor flopped dramatically in his own row on the bus.

 

"So Phichit?  Did I tell you how peaceful it was training when Victor had flounced off to Japan for a season?"  Yuri leaned back as he started to review a video on his phone, pulling a notebook out to take notes.

 

"I did not flounce!"  Victor protested, but no one else spoke up to defend him from the accusation.

 

After that, Yuri just ignored everyone, including the giggling girls as he put in his earbuds and made notes about the video he had been sent.  By the time the bus departed and they made it to the venue, he was texting a picture of the notes to Mila, typing them into the phone was just too much effort.

 

Once they got to the venue, the notebook was shoved back into the messenger bag and slung over Yuri's arm as he stayed close to Victor and Yuuri. He knew better than to wander off by himself.  Only when they were inside and he saw the Leroys did he wave to them and head off to join what literally had to be half of Canada.

 

"Where's the idiot?"  There were too many Leroys here to ask where Leroy was, and he was too grumpy to call JJ by his name.

 

While Alain looked confused at Yuri calling his son an idiot, Nathalie just smiled, "He's just down in the locker rooms throwing on practice clothes."

 

"Is that his shirt?"  Alain was looking at Yuri with some confusion.

 

"Yeah, I was cold so I stole this like a week ago, or something."  Yuri didn't seem bothered by the question, pulling another bar out of his bag to snack on it.  "What is his scheduled time?"

 

"About an hour. Eva is the tail end of the senior girls, then he's third of the men."    

 

Yuri just nodded to Nathalie's answer as he leaned on to the boards, pulling out his phone as Eva took over her allotted time, even though he wasn't her coach, he was going to film her -- she was JJ's sister.  Getting some points by being helpful towards her couldn't hurt after all.

 

He stayed quiet as she skated, just filming and watching the video image.  This was the day of actual competition, he was not going to shove himself into places he shouldn't be.  Instead, he filmed everything and then once her time was up and she was skating off to be replaced by the first of the male seniors, he leaned over to Nathalie, handing her his phone with a link to the video in a message, "Just type in your number."  He already had the contact information listed as 'JJ's mom'.

 

She smiled as she did, hitting send so that the link would end up on her phone.  "Thank you, baby."

 

Yuri actually smiled at that, not realizing that there was someone standing behind him, someone who was now much too close, "That's sweet, kitten."  

 

"Took you long enough to get changed."  Yuri felt his lips slipping into a smirk

 

"Or I've been standing behind you watching you do that little wrinkly frown thing you do when watching someone skate?  It's cute."

 

Yuri looked to the side, knowing at least three Canadian skaters were within earshot of the conversation with how JJ was speaking.  "Yeah, you will not think it is so cute when I am yelling at you about what you are doing wrong.  Just be glad I am expressly forbidden from being on the ice.

 

"But you're cute when you yell too."

 

"A death wish. That is the only explanation for this.  You have to have a -- oh fuck, look at Piggie, how the fuck is he nailing his edges like that, they were still up at 2 AM?"  Yuri's attention was pulled from JJ to Yuuri as the other man started to effortlessly move across the ice.

 

"This isn't going to be easy this year, is it?"  JJ leaned on the boards, even taller than he normally was since he had his skates on while Yuri didn't

 

"I told you.  Trust me. Listen to me.  I know how to beat them, I know how to beat them all.  You just need to have faith in me." Yuri pulled him down, looking him in the eyes.  "Do you believe in me?"

 

"Entirely."  He was staring straight into those blue-green eyes, nodding.

 

"I want you to go out on the ice, skate through your short program then do the first half of your free skate, then do your short program again, but so perfectly that it will make everyone else here know you are the one to beat.  Do you have that?" Everything about Yuri was intense, and with only a few inches between them, there was no missing the comfort they both had in each other's proximity.

 

Then Yuri leaned up to whisper something into JJ's ear, "And don't kiss the ice, those lips are mine."

 

JJ's eyes widened even as his mother reached out to take her son's arm, "Your turn, remember you only have five to warm up and then ten to actually skate."

 

Nodding, JJ skated out onto the ice, using the first few minutes to clear his head and get used to the feel of the arena.  He couldn't get the smile off his face though, being with Yuri like this was -- exhilarating. Yes, when he had been with Isabella, it had been fun and wonderful, but something had always been missing.  Even when he had proposed and everyone had been so happy for them, something had always felt off. Now though, it was as if everything were right. He didn't even apologize for time on the rink. His practice schedule was never a matter of stress or compromise.  His competitive life and time on the ice was so much a part of him, and Yuri didn't just accept that part, he embraced it and encouraged it.

 

He did exactly as Yuri had instructed, not even realizing that he hadn't asked his mom what she wanted from him in his short ice time.  He went through his short program, concentrating on all the parts he had worked on with Yuri. His spins were faster, lines straighter, jumps flashier.  Even without the music, it was clear he was skating to something that boasted, the smile and attitude screamed it. Clean edges, sharp movements, defined yet smooth transitions.  It was everything Yuri kept driving into him.

 

Without a pause, he moved into the first half of his free skate, making sure his step sequences were as sharp and defined as in his practice work with Yuri.  There were only two jumps in the first half, and he dropped them both to doubles for the practice, this was working on precision not jumping. He knew jumping.  He didn't even get yelled at on the jumps because he remembered to keep his hands up -- maybe yelling at him for three weeks straight really did work.

 

With his timer approaching the 4 minute mark, he went through the short program one last time, this time popping all the jumps in it to triples, he wasn't going to do them as quads in an open practice, but he was certain that everyone knew that was exactly what they would be in a few hours time when he performed for real.

 

With mere seconds left on his clock, he skated over to Yuri and his mother, stepping off the ice and looking first to the blond.

 

Just nodding, Yuri almost smiled, "Very good."  

 

JJ's smile grew even more that Yuri had spoken well of what he had done.  

 

Just as Yuri was about to say something to JJ, the young man felt his arm grabbed by Nathalie and he was quickly pulled off to the side and up into the stands towards an entrance.  It didn't occur to him to fight against it, just looking back at JJ in confusion as he was led off, then he saw the alarm in JJ's eyes.

 

Slowly as he walked with Mrs. Leroy, his head twisted to look behind him, and there he saw Otabek stalking up towards the ice.  Of course, he should have expected it. At some point, the man would show for his ice time. All the male skaters were scheduled one after the other for practice.  

 

"Come on, we're almost out of here, baby."  Nathalie's hands never left Yuri as she got him out of there.

 

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone?  He didn't want me. He's the one who threw me away.  He's the one that cheated on me?"

 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry."  She pulled him down for a hug, softly rubbing his back.

 

It seemed like only moments passed before JJ ran up to them, somehow knowing exactly which way his mother would have gone -- then again, he had been in this venue so many times.  He'd been skating here for competitions since he was a child.

 

"You OK?"  JJ's hand immediately moved to softly touch Yuri's chin.

 

"Yeah, Jeh Jeh.  Sorry I just was not thinking.  I should have known he'd be showing up."  What Yuri hadn't been prepared for was how cold those eyes had looked.  

 

"JJ, Eva is with your dad. Let's go get some actual breakfast, brunch whichever meal this is now because Yuri keeps eating those horrible bars, so I want him to eat something real."  She kept her arm around Yuri as she led them out of the venue.

 

"Eating now would be good, that would be about the right timing before the short program."  JJ was staying close to the other side of Yuri, keeping the young man between him and his mother.

 

"I can't go screwing up your day of competition routine, Jeh Jeh."  He looked up at his boyfriend, trying to look into those blue eyes, hoping they would erase the memory of Otabek's cold dark ones.  He remembered when the dark eyes had been full of life and excitement, back when he had fallen for that man. It was as if he were a different man completely now.  Maybe they both were though.

 

"My new day of competition routine is having a late breakfast with my two coaches while I get the details on how I am supposed to improve in the next few hours."  He smiled as he reached an arm around Yuri from the other side. "Come on, the restaurant at the hotel shouldn't be that busy."

 

Leaning into JJ for a second, Yuri smiled, "Yeah yeah, you know I'll agree to anything if there is food involved."

 

The trip back to the hotel on the shuttle went quickly, and soon the three were sitting in a round booth at the hotel restaurant with menus in front of them.  While JJ and his mother ordered coffee, Yuri naturally went with tea again. Just as their drinks arrived, so did Eva, and with Eva came one of the Canadian ice dance couples.  Yuri honestly couldn't remember their name. Six people meant that there was just barely enough room in the round booth for everyone as juice and more coffee was brought, and they all placed their order for food.

 

Yuri looked to JJ and then from him to the two new people.  He finally said, "Cody and Heather." He was almost positive he had the names right.

 

Cody nodded, "Yeah.  Didn't know if you were really with us yesterday morning so … didn't…"

 

"What Cody means to say,"  Heather cut her partner off, "It can be very overwhelming to meet so many people all at once, let alone an entire team of people that all know each other."

 

Yuri just shook his head, "No, I don't talk to the Russian team either."

 

"You talk to Mila almost every day."  JJ barely looked up from his coffee to disagree.

 

"Mila doesn't count."

 

"You're sharing a hotel room with Victor?"  Maybe JJ's lips were curling into a smirk as he verbally poked at Yuri.

 

"Against my will."

 

"Half of what you were wearing at the press conference was his."

 

"And half of what I am wearing today is yours.  You act like I don't steal clothes."

 

"You do steal clothes."  JJ was smirking as he looked at his menu.

 

"It's not my fault they look better on me than they do on you."  Yuri was smirking as he said it.

 

"They do look better on you."  

 

"Flattery is not going to make me be less harsh on you when I review the video from your skate today."  Yuri was smiling though. Maybe just a small portion of the Canadian team was more manageable than the whole team.

 

"You said that it was 'very good',"  JJ smirked more as he leaned into Yuri more.

 

Smacking JJ's hands, "That was for doing what I told you to.  That does not mean that your trailing leg did not have as much form as jam after it is put in tea."

 

"You're killing me here, it was good and you know it."  JJ snuck a hand onto Yuri's thigh as they sat next to each other.

 

"Leroy, don't you make me pull out the video."  Yuri smiled more though as the hand on his thigh moved.

 

"Oh, you have video of me on your phone?"  JJ was clearly teasing now.

 

"Why did I agree to help you again?"  Yuri was laughing though, an action so atypical for the Russian skater that Cody and Heather were looking at Yuri and JJ as if something really strange were going on.

 

"Because I make you tea, buy you food, and take you to the ballet?"  JJ looked a little too serious when he said it, his blue eyes looking into Yuri's.

 

"And Lilia does approve of you."  Yuri laughed softly as he leaned in to kiss JJ on the cheek.  "And you are horrible at keeping secrets."

 

"You two are dating?"  Heather sounded stunned.

 

"I told you."  Cody, however, was much less surprised than his partner.

 

"Whatever, you always think everyone is dating."   Heather smacked at Cody.

 

"Because people that aren't dating share drinks and food like that?"  Cody was defending his position because he was positive it had been obvious.

 

"Let's just get this over with Jeh Jeh."  Yuri leaned into him as he pulled out his phone, leaning in to kiss JJ's cheek, and talking about thirty shots on burst so he could decide which was the best.  One of the ones near the end had JJ about ready to crack up at how many pictures were being taken. "There, this one, you agree?" Instead of handing it to JJ for his approval, he passed it right over to Nathalie to see what she thought.

 

"You look very nice in that, it catches the better side of the French twist in your hair."  Nathalie was smiling as she looked at the picture -- it was nice seeing both of them happy.

 

"Yuri, are you seriously not even going to ask your boyfriend's opinion on the picture?"  Eva just shook her head at him

 

"No, because I know as soon as I do this, he's going to retaliate with his own picture to post."  Yuri smirked as he posted the picture,

 

> [Yuri kissing JJ's cheek in the booth at the hotel resturant, both looking about to laugh]
> 
> 'Morning practice done, Short Program tonight. Calling for a truce between the #JJGirls and the #Yurisangels, cheer for my boyfriend please! #4Cs #JJLeroyskating #Yuriplisetskyskating #teamcanada #blueeyes #handsome'

 

Yuri was smirking as he hit send on that, looking up as their food got there.  "So now to see how bad this goes."

 

"Uh huh, how bad this goes."  JJ was smirking as he posted his own picture.  He chose the one of them both in front of the poster of the ballet.

  

> [A happy Yuri wearing JJ's Olympic jacket while JJ smiled at him, both dressed up in front of the poster proclaiming Cinderella by Prokofiev]
> 
> 'Asked him out last month. He agreed. Took to the ballet. He stole my coat. I don't mind. #Yuriplisetskyskating #JJleroyskating #fantruce #tryingtolearnrussian #duolingoismyfriend'

 

"Are you really trying to learn Russian?"  Yuri honestly looked surprised at that.

 

"Well, yeah, I mean.  I'll be flying there a lot, right?  So I should…" JJ didn't get to finish the sentence as he was suddenly kissed for that.

 

A quick return kiss and Yuri settled into JJ's side as he started to eat his food -- he was hungry after all.  

 

The turkey and bacon sandwich with tomato soup he had ordered was quickly demolished and Yuri was ignoring that Heather was watching him devour his food.  Once he was done, he started to grab bacon from JJ's plate.

 

Finally, Yuri noticed as everyone else was eating quietly.  "What?"

 

"I always assumed you … didn't eat."  Heather honestly wasn't sure how to say it.

 

"I eat all the time. Lilia made me do some … I don't know the word, but a thing to find out how many calories I need and it's stupid many.  Probably because I'm seventeen." Yuri emphasized the age with a smirk as he batted at JJ's hands. "And I literally train from 7 am to 7 pm back home.  I know that isn't what is done in Canada, trust me, I have heard every complaint. I have heard the Yura, why do I need to be up so early, Yura can't we have a break, Yura I can't feel my face."

 

"First, you are only seventeen for like another three weeks.  Second, That last one was just once, and that was honestly after you had me do my free skate like twenty times in a row and I was falling all over the ice by the end of it."  JJ had to defend himself on that, even though that smile of his never left his face.

 

"If you had done it right, you would have only had to do it once."  Yuri was smirking as he leaned into JJ.

 

With an exaggerated sigh, he put an arm around Yuri, shaking his head, "And this is why no one has a problem with you training me.  I don't get a break."

 

"I make you do stretches one time when you have Netflix on and I never hear the end of it."  There was a smirk to that of course even as Yuri leaned in to give JJ a kiss on the neck.

 

"Careful with marking him up too much, he doesn't have a high collar until his free skate."  Nathalie seemed to be taking this very well.

 

"So now that they announced it, we have to live with even more PDA than normal?"  Eva looked a little exasperated at that.

 

"Your brother is an adult, Eva."

 

"Don't worry Eva, I was about to steal him off because …."  Yuri smirked as he said it, "It is time to look at everything you did wrong in your practice!  I'll move the video to my laptop and we can see it on a bigger screen, it'll be fun."

 

"You have a weird definition of fun."  JJ leaned in to kiss Yuri anyways.

 

"And you have a weird definition of a firm trailing leg.  Come on, let's grab my laptop from my room and use your TV.  Yuuri needs space on the day of competition and the last thing he needs is Victor and I at each other's throats."

 

"I'll be by in about three hours to make sure everything is good.  Remember, have to be on the shuttle over by four."  Nathalie leaned over to give her son a kiss on the cheek.  "I'm going to go get Eva ready now."

 

Goodbyes were said, and Yuri re-shouldered the messenger bag, this time walking closer to JJ so the man could have his arm around him as they left the restaurant.  Cody and Heather had the least busy schedule today -- ice dancers had already done their short programs the day before and free skates for them weren't until tomorrow.

 

As they reached the Lobby, Yuri remembered, "Fuck, I left my key in my skate bag, I just need to grab one from the desk, be right back."  Quickly kissing JJ on the cheek, he ran over to the desk about ten meters away to get a new keycard.

 

JJ took the opportunity to wish his sister luck and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, laughing at something she said.

 

As Yuri turned around from getting the new keycard, he found himself face to face with Otabek.  His eyes widened as he looked up at the man.

 

 _"You aren't taking my calls or messages_."  There was accusation as well as pain in the man's voice as he whispered the words in Russian.

 

 _"I -- I put you on ignore_."  There wasn't any point in acting like he hadn't, it was clearly the only explanation.

 

_"Yura, why, I -- Look I'm sorry about the other night, I just… I was so hurt. "  Those deep brown eyes were staring into Yuri's, near trapping the man with their intensity._

 

 _"I'm sorry -- but, no!  You hit me! "_  Yuri tried to take a step back, but a potted plant blocked his direct escape.

 

_"I didn't mean to, baby.  I was just so hurt."_

 

 _"That doesn't give you the right to--"_  Yuri froze in place as he felt Otabek's hand on his jaw, holding him in place, angling his head up to look at him.

 

 _"She doesn't mean anything to me, you know that, baby_."

 

 _"Well neither do I, so let me go."_   Eyes narrowed, Yuri barely growled the words out.

 

Instead of letting him go, Otabek pulled Yuri in, his lips smashing against Yuri's as he tried to force a deep keep, desperate to remind the younger man of what they had had.

 

 _"Beka! No! "_  He pushed as hard as he could against the other man, switching to English as he yelled, "Get your hands off me!"  Yuri's voice was loud and sharp carrying over the crowd noise as everyone in the lobby looked.

 

 _"What do you want?  Me to leave her for you, you know I can't do that Yuri.  Don't make me lose you!"_ Beka's eyes narrowed as he looked at his former lover.  

 

"I want you to leave me the fuck alone!"  Yuri was yelling as suddenly he felt a warm presence by his side and JJ's arm wrapped around him.

 

"Beka, leave him alone."  There was none of the normal charm in JJ's voice now.  This was pure warning form the man.

 

 _"What?  Are you fucking him now?  Do you need some Canadian dick, is that it?"_ The words were spat out, pure hate covering up all the pain that had been in Otabek's tone.

 

"Dating.  I am dating JJ.  Also, not your business.  Leave me alone." Yuri took a half step closer to JJ though, knowing that Otabek wouldn't attack him if he wasn't alone.  The camera flashes were a guarantee that this fight was nowhere near private.

 

_"Fucking slut."_

 

"Cheating asshole."  Intentionally the answer to the insult in Russian was in English so every reporter there would hear it.

 

_"He'll dump you the second he gets bored of you.  How much of the senior circuit are you gonna fuck?"_

 

Yuri drew back slightly, shaking his head, _"I just feel sorry for you.  Look at you. Threatening me in the lobby of a hotel.  Go apologize to your fiancee. Try to salvage something from your fucked up life because I am not part of it anymore."_  Then in English, he added, "I have nothing more to say to you.  We're over and have been over for months." He knew his words would get reported, at maybe if he wasn't too specific, Otabek could still salvage things with his fiancee.  He honestly wasn't sure why he was trying to give the man that kindness.

 

"Beka, don't even think of following us."  JJ took a hold of Yuri's waist, leading him out of there and past the reporters even as hotel security was trying to break up the scene.  

 

By the time they reached the elevators, Yuri was shaking, and from how narrowed his eyes were when they reached the private confines, it was clear it was not fear but rage burning in the young man.

 

"I'm going to kill him.  I … JJ …. Don't let me kill him.  He ... He kissed me, JJ, he fucking kissed me.  What the fuck! He kissed me like I was his fucking property.  I am no one's fucking property!" Still shaking, a low growl escaped him.

 

"I know.  You … you did so good.  You didn't attack him. You didn't let him walk over you, but you -- you were so good."  JJ's hands ran along Yuri's shoulder's trying to soothe the man as he kept him close, barely waiting for the door to open before leading Yuri to Victor's suite.

 

Yuri unlocked the door, storming inside to a surprised Victor and Yuuri, Victor appeared to be in the middle of stretching out Yuri's shoulder.

 

"Before you see it reported, Yuri and Beka ran into each other in the lobby."  JJ knew they had to know sooner than later.

 

Not saying a word to anyone, Yuri just stormed into the bathroom, turning on the fan and the shower to drown out the sounds from outside.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he tried to video call Lilia, hoping she had her phone on her.  He was not above calling three or four times in the hopes she would hear it. It was late but not late enough that she'd be asleep.  She was more than likely reading before bed.

 

 _"Yura_?"  The voice was worried, it was so late for the boy to be calling, and he so rarely video called.

 

 _"I -- I don't know what to do?_ "  He didn't try to hide any of the uncertainty in his voice.

 

 _"What happened, are you alright?  Do you need to come home?_ "  Concern burned in her dark eyes, protectiveness in every word.

 

 _"No, I … I'm coming home in a few days.  I just -- I was so happy. I -- JJ and I just officially announced we were dating.  We were having such a nice lunch with his mother and sister and two Canadian skaters.  He kissed my cheek in front of everyone and he was -- you will adore him._ "

 

 _"What happened to upset you?_ "  Her hair was down, but that was because she had been reading in her bedroom.  Normally she wouldn't answer the phone there, trusting anything could wait until morning.  However, the insistence of Yuri's calling had been too much for her to ignore.

 

 _"I ran to the front desk to grab a new key._ _He was there, Beka, he grabbed my chin and -- he kissed me, and I hated it, with every fiber of my being I hated it._ "

 

Her intake of breath was sharp, rage burning. _"He had no right._ "

 

 _"There was a scene.  People took pictures.  I don't even remember everything that happened, but JJ said I was good.  I didn't hit him. I don't think I even swore, I don't know. I didn't cry, I -- I just needed you to know that there were people taking pictures and it will be in the news._ "

 

 _"I'll call the PR people first thing in the morning.  Don't worry about it. Stay safe and -- I will be having a word with that boy's coach_ ."  Then Lilia thought better of things, _"Actually, I might have my lawyer send his coach a warning."_

 

 _"I don't want the ISU involved."_  Yuri took a deep breath, he didn't trust the international skating Union at all.  He barely trusted his own federation, let alone the organization that had stolen his Olympic dreams.

 

 _"I know.  I won't involve them.  Get some rest. I will keep my phone on if you need me.  Get your skater ready and call me if you need me. You know I will get your ticket moved up in a heartbeat if you need …"_ She paused though as Potya climbed up into view, butting her head against the phone where she heard Yuri's voice.

 

Instantly the boy's expression softened, _"Hey Potya, are you being good?  You know you have to be a good girl, right?"_ He just smiled more as his cat purred, curling up on Lilia's chest now that the book was set aside and she heard Yuri's voice.

 

 _"She's always a good girl, my Yurochka.  We both miss you."_  Lilia was smiling now though, her expression softer as she looked at Yuri.  

 

 _"I love you."_ It was so much easier to say to her now than it had been years ago.  Lilia was his rock. She was the one that had taken him in when his life had gone sideways.  She had been with him through so much heartbreak. She might have missed his first fifteen years, but she had been there for three of the hardest.

 

 _"I love you, too.  Go now, make that kind boyfriend of yours prepare for his skate today.  Mila is making sure I have the video of it when I wake up. For his free skate you did, I will wake up early."_  Her tone was so soft as she looked at him.  He was the closest person she had to a child, that she would ever have to a child.  

 

Yuri just nodded, not trusting his voice right now as he gave her a quick smile and then disconnected, feeling so much better.  She wasn't mad at him. He paused for a few minutes before cleaning up his face and grabbing a few things in his makeup bag. Then, shutting off the fan and shower he walked out, carefully surveying the room to see what he was walking into.

 

While Yuri had been inside, JJ had evidently explained everything to Yuuri and Victor and most likely done a better job of it than Yuri would have done since Victor didn't seem upset at him.  "I'm just going to grab my stuff and hide in JJ's room for a while, OK?"

 

"I can call the PR people once it's morning in St. Petersburg."  Even Victor seemed concerned but not mad.

 

Shaking his head, Yuri sighed, "Lilia said she would.  I told her everything."

 

Victor just nodded as Yuuri looked worried while Yuri threw everything he'd need for tonight into his carry-on, just dumping what he didn't need onto the floor.  

 

He walked over to grab his suit from the closet, looking at JJ as the man grabbed his carryon without even needing to say a word, "Your mom brought my other suit right?  I don't know what I'm doing for clothes tonight yet."

 

Nodding, JJ let his lips slip into a little bit of a smile, "Whatever you do, you'll look amazing.  Sorry, Victor, I think he outdoes you."

 

"If you need anything … Yura, just call me."  There was a pause as Victor almost called him something different.

 

At the pause, Yuri tensed, but when the man called him just Yura, he turned to Victor, "Thank you."  It really was all he had been asking for.

 

Walking out of the room with JJ, Yuri pulled out his phone, scrolling through the initial excitement from the angels to see a happy Yuri kissing someone.  The JJ girls seemed a little more hesitant to be excited about it, but the break up between JJ and Isabella had been long enough ago, and with nothing connecting them for so long, there weren't accusations of Yuri having had anything to do with it.

 

Yuri couldn't hide his surprise though at one of the comments on JJ's picture of the two of them, "Isabella says congratulations and glad to see you so happy."  Yuri hadn't been expecting that. He knew she didn't really have any say so in JJ's life anymore, but she had been such a big part of it for so long.

 

Honestly, JJ was surprised,  With how Yuri and Isabella had never gotten along, and then that she knew he had been attracted to Yuri for so long, and it really was what had caused the rift between the two of them.  

 

Yuri went quiet though as they went down in the elevator to get to JJ's room, scrolling through the mentions of the fight he had with Otabek.  He hated how he actually looked scared in some of the photos, but at least he didn't look like he had instigated it. Then he saw the one where he pushed Otabek back after the kiss and knew that was the picture everyone would be running with.

 

By the time they reached JJ's room and the man had opened the door, he saw the new name that the internet and paparazzi had given him.  The Russian Bitch. He wasn't actually sure how he felt about it, quietly walking in to set his stuff down and climb up onto the bed. Instantly, he felt more relaxed, the do not disturb sign on the door had meant the maids hadn't changed the sheets.  Even though JJ had evidently made his own bed, the scent of the man still clung to everything and Yuri found himself sinking into the bed, head on the pillows as he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about anything.

 

"Yura, baby?"  JJ sat down on the side of the bed, one hand reaching out to run through his boyfriend's blond hair.  "Are you OK?"

 

"Mmm hmm.  Just," With a sigh, JJ was pulled down into a slow kiss.  "I miss this."

 

Shoes kicked off, JJ climbed onto the bed, leaning over Yuri to kiss him again.  "Going to tell me what's really wrong?"

 

With a deep sigh, Yuri gave in, "The fight with Otabek is blowing up.  My angels are defending me. Your fan club is more uncertain. I have a new name too."  He reached up to pull JJ down onto him, wanting to feel that weight and warmth on top of him.  

 

"New name?"  His lips found Yuri's, kissing him deeper now as he settled into the bed.  This was what he had wanted these past few days. He'd gotten used to this.  Nights alone had been the hardest thing to get used to once Isabella had moved out.  To suddenly not have Yuri's familiar warmth in bed with him had been more of a disruption than he had thought it would be.  He had gotten used to how the other man tugged at the blankets and always seemed to end up snuggled into his side. He wasn't going to point out that Yuri often seemed cold, with how he stole clothes and wore a million layers sometimes.  It might be some sort of offense to the boy's Russian heritage or something and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

"Uh huh.  You are officially dating the Russian bitch.  I think the name has caught because -- well I don't think your fans are too happy with me either.  Otabek's were already predisposed to hate me for being Russian at all, so them latching onto it is no big surprise."  

 

"I'm sorry."  He didn't know how to correct this, how to make it better.  Maybe over the next few days, he could get his fans to side with Yuri on this, and maybe when the full videos of the confrontation became more available it would be clearer.  

 

"I know what to do I think…"  Yuri took his phone and wrote a single tweet:

 

> 'Guess I'm the 'Russian Bitch' now. Bitch. That's what they call people that don't let their ex kiss and grab them against their will, right?  #Englishlesson #bitch #RussianBitch #handsoffme'

 

Before sending it though, he held the phone out to see what JJ thought.

 

"That's … that is actually really good?"  JJ was nodding as Yuri hit send.

 

"OK, let that do its social media thing and while that's going on, what is your day of competition, I've already fucked it up enough, don't want to mess you up anymore."

 

"You aren't messing up a thing."  With his voice a soft purr, JJ pulled Yuri to him, lying in the bed and seeming much more interested in kissing than any sort of a pre-competition workout, but it was much too nice for Yuri to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wanty! Kudos and comments are my caffeine (literally because I am stopping caffeine this week)


	16. Don't kiss the ice

Finally breaking off the kiss, Yuri pulled back knowing he needed to be responsible and make sure JJ was getting ready.  "As much as I love this, you need to get ready. What do you actually do to get ready?" He couldn't stop how his hands were running over the other man's sides though, even if he was trying so hard to be good.

 

"Normally I take a nice hot shower and relax until it's time to have my mom show up and make sure everything is in place?"  There was a slight shrug as Yuri was pulled closer.

 

"Seriously?  That's it?" Yuri's arms wrapped around JJ's shoulders, pulling him in to kiss him again.

 

"Uh huh.  Hot shower, and then normally reading a book in bed while listening to my program music a few times.  Not being the only skater in the family, I didn't have a lot of time to become a Diva who needs cucumber water or whatever."  He smirked at that, his expression relaxing now that Yuri seemed so much more relaxed.

 

"I am not a Diva before skating."  The admonishment was accompanied by a slight nip to JJ's shoulder.

 

"Never said you were.  Yakov doesn't seem like the … pamper type of coach."

 

Yuri couldn't help it, he had to laugh at that, "Yakov makes sure his skaters are in their rooms when they should be and eating when they should be and on the ice when they should be and that is about it.  I don't need a lot of watching though."

 

"It didn't change with Lilia?"  He let himself run his fingers along Yuri's hair, even with it up, he enjoyed how it felt.

 

"With Lilia, it is tea followed by stretches and warm-ups…"  The fact he missed her was not fully hidden in his tone.

 

Leaning in for another kiss, JJ whispered, "I don't do those until I am at the venue and in costume so …"

 

"So you are actually saying that once you get a shower, we have a few hours to just -- do nothing?"  It seemed so foreign, to not have things that needed to be done before a competition. "No stretches now?"

 

"Would you feel better if I did stretches?"  JJ leaned in for yet another kiss. He was doing a horrible job of hiding how amused he was at the reaction to not really having a routine.

 

"How about, you get your shower, and then we can go over the video of your skate, in bed, under the covers?"  Yuri lowered his voice as he whispered, "Just don't tell anyone that that's how we reviewed it?"

 

"That sounds like an absolutely perfect plan."  Another kiss to Yuri's lips and JJ was reluctantly getting out of the bed to grab sweatpants and a T-shirt from his JJ style line to carry into the bathroom for a shower.

 

Yuri kicked off his shoes, stripping down to his leggings before crawling under the blankets.  With his phone plugged in, he scrolled through his social media, reading the comments. Some of them made him smile, some of them made him frown.  He switched to reading JJ's instead, smiling more. The more he looked, the more he realized how many friends JJ had. Person after person that actually knew him congratulating him.  The Canadian team was only the tip of the iceberg with it.

 

By the time that JJ was done with his shower, Yuri had realized that everyone from JJ's 5th-grade teacher to his dentist had had some sort of comment on the date photo.  It was insane. Everyone who had commented on Yuri's had either been people he didn't know or people who were more the friends of JJ than they were his friends. Lying there in the bed, he realized how few friends he truly did have.  The time zones were not helping with things, those who were closest to friends for him were back in Russia.

 

As JJ walked over to the bed, the jogging pants hanging on his body but the red JJ style T-shirt clinging to every muscle.  "Hey, kitten. What are you thinking about?" He sat down, reaching out to run his fingers along the side of Yuri's face, not able to run them through the blond hair since it was still up from this morning.

 

"That you have a million friends.  I think I have ten. Maybe."

 

Sliding in under the covers to realize that Yuri was wearing less than he had anticipated, JJ shook his head, "I think you have more than you think, and that number will go up the more you actually talk to people. You do have that reputation of locking yourself in your room."

 

"Now I'm at least not doing it alone?"  Yuri gave him a little smile as he pulled him down to kiss him.  

 

Kissing back, his hands moving against to Yuri's hair and then a frustrated sigh escaping him, JJ admitted, "I have no idea how to get your hair out of this."

 

Laughing and rolling to his stomach so JJ could see the back of his head completely. "This is easy, one you have to learn.  OK, first, carefully take out the clip, just carefully pull it loose."

 

As JJ carefully gripped the plastic fake tortoiseshell clip, he wriggled it a little as he pulled it from the long blond hair.  "OK .. that was not as hard as I thought."

 

"All that's left is five bobby pins, find them all and pull them out, that's it.  This is Yuri overslept and needed to do something with his hair because it was still wet and looked like shit."

 

"I don't think it's possible for you to look like shit."  The five bobby pins and the hair clip were placed on the nightstand as JJ leaned in to kiss the pale skin of Yuri's neck.  "You are so pale…"

 

"It's winter.  I'm Russian. Well, and Lilia is a firm believer in moisturizer and sunscreen."

 

"I'm looking forward to meeting her.  She … she's very important to you." Another kiss along that throat and then JJ let his lips slide to the skin of Yuri's bare shoulder.  

 

"I live with her …"  Yuri hadn't really been expecting to admit that, but it seemed like a good way to be honest.

 

JJ tilted his head, "Like -- beyond the grounding?"  Lying in bed and running his fingers along Yuri's back was quickly becoming something the man loved.

 

"I have a room at my grandfather's and a room at Lilia's.  With my grandfather at the hospital, Potya is living at Lilia's so that makes that where I am living now.  She has a huge house, it's so beautiful. Yakov is … sort of living there which makes it a little less … peaceful.  I don't know for sure what I'll do after this season."

 

"I'm supposed to finish up my degree.  So with everything with Izzy I was thinking of moving back to Toronto."

 

"Toronto.  I don't even know where that is."  Yuri grabbed his phone, pulling up where it was and tilting his head, "So … major airport at least.  Twelve-hour flight for me."

 

JJ leaned in to kiss Yuri just under the ear, "Looking at visiting?"

 

"Russian tradition, international booty calls."  

 

"Tradition?"

 

"Recent, Victor started it."  Yuri laughed though.

 

"So I can call you up be all, Hey Yura … and you'll jump on a flight?"  Another kiss was placed to the pale skin as JJ kept just touching.

 

"Mmmm you are so bad, distracting me from being a good coach.  Then again, this might be new Russian tradition for skating." Yuri pulled up the skating video from earlier though as he started it, "This is the first run through of your short program."  He let it play without any comment, content to have JJ draped over him. If all practice reviews were like this, Yuri might find himself liking them.

 

"You're right.  Yeah -- my leg is…"  Even as JJ watched the video, his fingers kept trailing over the skin on Yuri's back, feeling along every bone of the beautifully flexible spine.  

 

"This spin … you started to let it slip, but you got it in the next one … "  He skipped past the long program step sequences, they could review those later.  Instead, he started to play the second run through of the short program, this time going over each little piece in better detail, zooming in, slow motion, drawing on the screen, whatever he thought it would take to convey to JJ what needed to be fixed.  

 

By the time JJ's mom got there, JJ was relaxing in bed, the pillows propped up so that he was quasi-sitting up.  Yuri was curled up against his chest, having moved on to other videos, and it turned out that Yuri had a lot of videos, an entire collection of tutorials he had made over two years of training juniors for Yakov.

 

What they had ended up on though were videos that had been sent to him by Mila.  Yuri hadn't been lying that Yakov used his skaters to teach younger students. The videos of Yuri teaching young children their first real jumps were quickly becoming a favorite of JJ's.  To see Yuri so carefully going through the steps of a single toe loop, and then to see a little seven year old manage it, it had to be one of the most relaxing afternoons in the man's recent memory.

 

While Yuri looked up at the soft knock and then the beep of the lock being opened by a keycard, JJ didn't even pull his eyes off the video, his smile so soft at seeing Yuri helping a little boy up off the ice.

 

As Nathalie walked in, seeing her relaxed son and a more naked than expected Yuri, she blushed a little.  "It's time to get ready."

 

Stretching, but keeping the one arm around Yuri, JJ nodded, "We were just going over videos."  Leaning to kiss the top of Yuri's head, JJ got out of bed, which did at least show that neither of them were naked.

 

"OK, what do you two need to be ready?"  Yuri got out of bed, stretching as he did and knowing he looked as if he hadn't gotten out of bed all day.

 

"I have him for this part, dear.  Why don't you just get ready." Nathalie started to pull out her makeup kit to cover up the marks on JJ's body from Yuri and apply makeup so the man's eyes wouldn't fade to nothing in the harsh lights of the ice rink.  

 

Yuri did the same, well, with most of the marks, leaving one just above where his collar would be.  After about three trips to the main part of the hotel room to grab different clothes, he finally had his clothes figured out.  By the time he was ready to walk out, JJ looked ready, his mom just finishing with his hair and the man in a bright blue outfit with black accents.  If anyone asked Yuri, he'd have pointed out how that showed off JJ's eyes.

 

Yuri walked out in a black T-shirt with some Cyrillic on it and some graphic that made it seem more like it belonged in a club than on a coach, but over it, he had a white button up that was cut tight to his body but completely unbuttoned.  The suit coat from his black suit was thrown over his arm. His legs were covered in the black suit pants, but instead of dress shoes, the white leopard print vans were on his feet.

 

His hair was mostly down, just the top portion pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from his face, but it had all been straightened so at the moment it was behaving.  His makeup simple but overdone eyeliner and mascara fading into black smokey eyeshadow. His lips only had gloss though.

 

JJ looked up at Yuri as he walked out, smiling as he saw how the young man looked.  Smirking, he grabbed his phone to take a picture as Yuri stood there, coaching credentials around his neck but one eyebrow raised.  "Perfect." The picture was posted by him before Yuri could say anything.

 

> [Yuri dressed up with a hip cocked and an eyebrow raised as if it say 'seriously a picture?']
> 
> 'How did I get a coach that looks this good? - well for a few more days, then I just have a boyfriend that looks this good.'  #plisetsyskating #yuriplisetsky #4cs #shortprogram #teamcanada

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at that, but the smile he was trying to hide showed that he actually very much enjoyed that JJ posted that.  The shuttle ride was quick, at the moment with competition going on there were several smaller shuttles for competitors, and they ended up not having to share the ride with anyone -- it was only five minutes to the venue.

 

When they got to the competitor area under the venue, JJ's father was there, having claimed an area with Celestino and Yuuri -- although Victor wasn't there at the moment, evidently he had wandered off to grab bottles of water for everyone.  As soon as Yuri walked up though, Alain informed him, "Altain and his coach are on the other side of those columns, I made it clear to his coach that there was not going to be any accidental running into anyone going on."

 

"Thank you."  The words were whispered, but it was clear that Yuri actually meant it.

 

JJ was slotted to skate in the second group along with Yuuri.  Otabek was in the first group, and even though Yuri didn't want to watch, while JJ was stretching, Yuri found himself standing next to Eva as they both watched one of the wall-mounted monitors.

 

"Am I a bad person for wanting the ice to split open and swallow him whole?"  Yuri knew he was catty, he just didn't normally admit it like that to others.

 

"Not at all.  You feel better after the lobby shit?"  Eva was frowning as she watched the first group do their warm-up skate -- Otabek was the second in that group so he wouldn't be coming back down before he did his short program.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Trust me, on the grand scheme of fucked up, this is barely a blip.  I have your brother making me feel better too, two hours of having my hair played with evidently calms me down a lot."

 

"Your hair?"

 

"Hey, no one puts this much effort into something they don't like, right?"  Yuri smirked as he watched the first skater start his short program, eyes narrowing as he watched, and yes, JJ was entirely correct.  Yuri did have a very specific look to his face when he was watching someone skate and it did involve his nose getting a little wrinkled.

 

As Otabek skated out and took his opening pose, Yuri nodded, "Same program."  The first chords of his music started and Yuri narrowed his eyes, watching every last move and slowly he started to smile.  "We can beat him." His gaze never left the monitor, watching the man's program with a critical eye. When it was done though and he saw the flowers and the stuffed bears, those glossed lips went into a frown.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuri looked away from the monitor for a few moments, "His score should be right around 95.  If I was guessing, we're looking at 95 or 96."

 

"You think so?"  Eva glanced at him, she had never been able to keep a running track of scores.

 

"I was planning on him being as high as a 100 and for Yuuri to hit a 110.  I think we have this -- if JJ does what he has done in practice." Yuri just nodded as the score displayed, 95.93.  His lips were moving as he did some calculations in his head, thinking thing through.

 

Eva had never seen the truly competitive side of Yuri, in fact, she had been expecting the young man to be treating this entire day as more of a party and excuse to be with her brother.  This was nothing like the carefree attitude over early lunch. This was pure focused, and she found herself forgetting how young Yuri still was. He was acting so much more like a coach now, even more than when he was working JJ to the point of exhaustion.

 

"Perfect.  We got this."  Without another thought, Yuri turned from the monitor to return to JJ's side, slipping into a supportive role of helping him stretch and then rubbing the man's muscles when it was desired.  Otherwise, he just kept a critical eye on every movement as JJ stretched and warmed up. His fingers seemed perfectly able to find every knot though, making sure the man was stretched and relaxed so he would be able to do his best.

 

Before long, it was time for the second group to head up and do their warm up.  Phichit had gone as part of the first group as well, scoring a 91.23, it put the Thai skater in 2nd and Otabek in first, but that still left Leo, Yuuri, and JJ to skate as well as Guang Hong.  As they reached the ice, Yuri set his messenger bag aside along with the suit jacket. He didn't have to say anything to JJ before the man took the ice, just holding his hand out to take the Canadian Team jacket when it was handed over and slipping it on to keep it warm while JJ was on the ice.  He didn't even think if JJ would want that, he knew how he liked his jacket warm after, even if that just meant Lilia holding it tight under her coat while he skated.

 

Not taking his eyes from JJ as the man skated and warmed up, he moved closer to Nathalie, only the two of them had been able to follow JJ up here.  "He looks good, relaxed, confident."

 

"He does, I think having you here helps."  Nathalie's voice was soft, smiling gently as she looked at Yuri.  She hadn't expected her son to have a boyfriend, not even a small part of her brain had thought that that was a possibility.  She saw how happy he was though, and she wasn't blind. She saw how Yuri watched her son. She saw how his eyes softened and the corners of his mouth curled up just the slightest.  

 

Yuri just smiled at that, eyes never leaving JJ as finally, the warm-up ended and JJ came back off the ice, his mom handing over the guards and Yuri taking off the jacket to help JJ into it.  What he didn't expect was for JJ to pull him in for a quick kiss on the lips before heading down to the preparation area.

 

Yuri just shook his head, smiling as he grabbed the bag and his jacket to follow them down.  As JJ stayed warmed up, Yuri kept glancing at the monitors. Guang Hong had a great showing in his short program scoring a 92.30 then Leo went on to hit a 95.61.  Looking at who else hadn't gone yet, Yuri was near certain he'd know everyone in the top 6. Yuuri's short program was likely to take first, but he was positive that JJ was going to be in a good spot going into the free skate.

 

As Yuuri was skating his program, Nathalie walked back up to the ice with JJ and Yuri.  The man was next. They kept their positions on either side of the Canadian skater, his mom giving him some last encouragement even as Yuri set everything down again, his eyes locked onto Yuuri's short program.  "We still have this JJ. This is what I expected." He turned to give the man a smile as he took a step closer, "And this color brings out your eyes perfectly."

 

"My eyes?"  JJ moved closer to Yuri, leaning down to speak quietly, and it was leaning way down with the extra height from the skates.  

 

"Uh huh.  They're gorgeous."  Then Yuri smiled at him.  "Just go out there and do your cocky King thing,  You have this."

 

JJ laughed, leaning down to kiss Yuri again, "Promise you'll watch me?"  Instead of letting Yuri take his jacket, he took it off and put it over Yuri's shoulders.

 

"I couldn't tear my eyes from you if I tried."  Yuri didn't care how corny or sappy it sounded. It was the truth.  He'd never been able to tear his eyes away from JJ, not for years, just now he didn't have to pretend he hated the man.

 

JJ handed his skate guards to his mother and then as Yuuri moved to the kiss and cry where Victor was waiting, JJ took the ice, slowly circling as they waited for the previous score to be announced, but taking every last second to become accustomed to the ice in the venue.

 

Yuri was leaning on the boards, not saying anything as Yuuri's score was announced, 101.23  It was what he had expected. It was a Victor designed short program. He knew intimately how well those could score.

 

When he saw JJ take his opening pose, he let his lips move into a smile.  This was what he wanted to see, that confidence. This program needed confidence and right now, JJ was oozing that quality.  As the revised theme of JJ sounded over the speakers, Yuri's eyes never left the man. While they hadn't specifically worked on the short program, so much of what they had done was to revisit the basics that everything was stronger than it had been at the Canadian Nationals.  

 

Yuri drank in every strong line, every faster spin, every deeper movement, and the straighter forms.  Nothing exactly was changed from the nationals, but it was better, cleaner. "He needs to up the difficulty before worlds."  The words were softly spoken to JJ's mom.

 

"He does, but -- until I saw him when you visited, I didn't think he'd be capable of it this year."  She was just as proud, nodding her head along to the music as the home crowd cheered. Then he surprised them both.  The jumps were harder, without having told either of them, but knowing Yuuri had broken 100, the man changed his jumps and combinations.  

 

As soon as Yuri realized the changes, he straightened up as he smiled and muttered something under his breath in Russian, clearly happy and surprised.  Then, once the program was to an end and JJ was left panting in center ice, Yuri watched as the man knelt down but did not kiss the ice, instead just touching it softly with his fingers, breaking a tradition he had held since the man's junior days before he skated over to the kiss and cry.

 

Grabbing his things, Yuri followed Nathalie so they would meet him there, and unsurprisingly to anyone, it was Yuri who got the traditional post-program kiss.  He didn't even bother to hide his smile as he sat on one side of JJ, his blue-green eyes never left the score screen though, even as he remembered to take the Canadian Jacket off and put it onto JJ.  

 

He melted into JJ's side though as an arm was wrapped over his shoulders, no effort to hide their relationship at all.  As the score of 99.73 was announced, not only did the home crowd burst into applause but so did the small contingent of Yuri's angels.  With Yuri not competing, they were more than happy to cheer for the man's boyfriend.

 

As Nathalie hugged her son, Yuri smiled, making sure he had everything they had brought to carry back down to the preparation area.  The remaining skater wouldn't be able to touch their scores. JJ would be going into the free skate in second place, significantly better than Yuri had been expecting.  

 

Being picked up and twirled around by JJ once they were out of sight of the cameras was unexpected and Yuri would maintain he did not make any sort of an undignified noise.  

 

Victor trying to not laugh at Yuri being swung around would seem to contradict the existence of that noise though.  "That's a lot of celebrating for a second place." Victor's smile showed how proud he was as he walked over and gave Yuri a hug against the boy's will.

 

"What are you doing, don't hug me, you old man!"  The struggle to escape as half-hearted at best.

 

"So he gets all the congratulations?"  JJ's tone held nothing but teasing.

 

"Oh, I am sorry JJ, I did not realize it was your coaching debut as well."  With Yuri let go, Victor moved in to give JJ a hug next though. "You almost looked Russian out there."

 

"He'll never be able to pull that off, he looks like he's enjoying himself too much when he skates for that."  Yuri was desperately trying to not look too proud of how JJ did.

 

"True, he needs to look more bleak and as if he's either hung over or having an existential crisis at all times.  Then again, you do well with the Plisetsky expression." Victor had an arm draped over Yuri's shoulder as he walked with him to where Yuuri had pulled off his skates and was getting normal shoes on.

 

Yuri wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow in just a few minutes, their little corner of the warm-up area under the stands was suddenly full as the scores were announced.  Leo was there, Guang Hong was there, Phichit had come over and near tackle hugged Yuuri.

 

 

> Yuuri ------- 101.23
> 
> JJ ----------  99.73
> 
> Otabek -----  95.93
> 
> Leo --------  95.61
> 
> Guang Hong-  92.30
> 
> Phichit ------ 91.23

 

Victor announced, a little too loudly if you asked Yuri, "This is a party!  Come on, let's all go to the bar." He clearly wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, grabbing the man's skate bag with the other hand.  "Let's meet in an hour! Give everyone chance to shower and change."

 

JJ leaned in to kiss along Yuri's neck, "I don't think you have much choice."  He pulled away though for a quick conversation with his parents. They were going to take Eva back and get her fed and into bed and then he was given very strict orders to not leave Yuri unsupervised anywhere and not stay out too late.

 

"So what, we're going to go to the bar and watch you hang all over piggie while…"  Yuri knew his words were trailing off as he realized that he was opening himself up for an attack on that.  He didn't know how to undo that or how to diffuse the situation in English though, so he just continued, "everyone else drinks?"  He tried to soften his tone on the end and lower his volume but he knew it was too late.

 

"They weren't the ones kissing in the kiss and cry."  Leo had been behaving so well, and even with his arm around Guang Hong, he didn't miss the opportunity.

 

"He is correct, Yura.  You know how Yakov feels about the kissing on national television."  Victor was nodding as if Yuri had been the one to make the vein in Yakov's forehead nearly burst.

 

"Because you tackle kissed your boyfriend on live television!"  Yuri was positive he had a point there.

 

With the most proud of himself smile possible, Victor pulled up a screenshot someone had taken of the moment JJ had kissed Yuri in the kiss and cry.  The man didn't say anything, he just held up the phone.

 

Leo was using Guang Hong's shoulder to muffle his laughter.

 

Yuuri didn't look like he was sure if he should laugh, or protect his husband form the near-inevitable attack from Yuri.

 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"  Yuri held up one hand, gesturing widely towards JJ, "He's fucking Canadian!"  

 

Guang Hong was looking at Leo as if the man had grown a second head or something.  "Are you OK?" The American was just clinging onto his boyfriend, trying to breathe, but almost failing at this.

 

JJ strode over, wrapping an arm around Leo, "You OK?"  

 

His face red from laughing, Leo just shook his head, "No … your boyfriend … I am enjoying this too much."

 

With a little grumble, Yuri reached out a hand to JJ, "Give me your coat."

 

Without even asking why, JJ handed it over, even though he'd be cold in his competition outfit.

 

"Yuri you have a…"  Phichit gestured to the sports coat that Yuri still had not put on, but was carrying.

 

"I don't give a shit."  Yuri just put the Canadian jacket on, keeping his own sport coat in his arms as he frowned, trying to keep the frown even as JJ moved from Leo to wrap an arm over Yuri and lean in and kiss him.

 

"Oh, no, it's fine.  My kitten can take anything he wants."  Even as JJ started to move his hands into the JJ fingers, Yuri reached out and grabbed one of the hands.

 

Looking up at JJ, Yuri loudly whispered, "I swear to god, JJ, if you do what you are thinking of doing, I will break your --"  Yuri's protest was cut off though as JJ leaned in for another kiss.

 

As soon as Yuri dropped his hand though, JJ pulled back and with a laugh and a huge smile did the J fingers right in front of Yuri.

 

As everyone waited for Yuri to do something, Yuri just stood there, looking at his boyfriend, taking in all the absurdity of the man standing there with a huge smile and his fingers curled into J's.   Finally, he just shook his head and threw his hands into the air, "Fuck! I can't even be mad at you!" With that he turned and stormed off towards the shuttles, assuming he would be followed by the others.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone and then some had ended up at the bar.  Victor was buying rounds and JJ had a beer, even though Yuri was grumbling about it.  Everyone had changed into more comfortable clothes -- except for Victor that evidently meant leaving the coat of his suit up in the room and was still wearing the shirt, tie and pants, although the tie was much looser now.

 

JJ had changed into a button up shirt with a nice pair of black jeans.  He had Yuri leaned up against him as they had taken over a decent portion of a bench near where everyone was drinking.  Yuri had on black jeans and a pair of black vans, but whatever T-shirt he had on was covered completely by the Canada hoodie that JJ had bought for him at the mall.  While JJ was sitting mostly and talking to people, Yuri was busy typing on his phone with his legs stretched out on the bench and his entire upper body leaning against JJ's side.  Even though everyone was drinking, all that he had in his cup was coke with no ice.

 

As everyone was laughing, Yuri heard Victor make some comment about how the youngest of them wasn't old enough to drink yet.  Without even looking up, both hands on his phone, Yuri leaned his head more into JJ, "Can you flip him off for me, I'm a little busy?"

 

"Of course, baby."  With a kiss on the top of Yuri's head and a huge smile, JJ flipped off Victor, laughing as he said, "It's from Yura."

 

Yuri just laughed as he picked up his coke from the table and took a sip, enjoying being in the background, just watching everyone else be relaxed.  Leaning against JJ he was at the periphery of events, but no one seemed uncomfortable they were here. Leo had a long conversation with JJ about some Canadian music group.  Phichit and Yuuri were going over pictures on the Thai skater's phone and seeming to be having a wonderful time. Guang Hong still seemed so confused that Yuri was with JJ, but slowly he seemed to be coming to terms with the confusion.  Everyone else just seemed to accept things, kept talking to JJ, occasionally ask a small question of Yuri, but for the most part, he was left to just feel like he was exactly where he should be.

 

Yuri never wanted to be the one commanding all the attention in a social setting.  Victor could be loud and outgoing and keep buying drinks for people. Yuri was more than happy to just be where he was, comfortable and surrounded but not cornered by everyone else.  It really was a nearly perfect night.

 

JJ leaned over to give him another kiss, whispering, "It's getting late, we should head off?"  Of course, JJ would have stayed much longer, but he could feel how Yuri was relaxing more and more into him, bordering on falling asleep right there.

 

"Yeah … you going to be polite and walk me up to Victor's?"  Yuri leaned up to kiss JJ back.

 

"You have a key to the room?"  Victor looked over at Yuri, honestly, he hadn't expected the boy sleeping in their room to actually happen.

 

"Yeah."  He pulled out the keycard as he stood up, yawning, "You can come back down if you want after dropping me off?"  

 

"It's fine, it's late enough.  I'll just head to my room."

 

Yuuri stood up, trying to cover a yawn, "I'm actually -- done. I can walk Yuri up."

 

"See, stay here, have fun with your friends."  Yuri's hands reached out to JJ's shoulders to hold him on the bench.  "I'm going to pass out the second I get to the couch anyway. Have fun because tomorrow is working on your free skate and you will be miserable." It was clearly a tease, but perhaps also foreshadowing for the next day.  At least it was tempered with a long and slow kiss before Yuri pulled himself away from JJ, heading off to Victor's suite with Yuuri, knowing Victor probably wouldn't be long behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me comments and kudos! Remind me that writing isn't a horrible painful process :)
> 
> Also feel free to stalk my twitter, I am @scribblesitm and I rant about writing and random shit and the strange things I do instead of writing.


	17. Content, content is a very good thing.

The next morning, an extremely tired Yuri was woken up by his alarm on the phone next to his head.   He knew he should get up and get into dance clothes, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled out his laptop while sitting on the hide-a-bed and just opened it to wait for Lilia.  He bundled the pillows up along the back of the couch and pulled a blanket over himself as he curled up, watching the screen waiting to connect. He wasn't sick and he wasn't hungover.  He hadn't even had a single drop of alcohol to drink last night. Instead, when Lilia finally came into frame, Yuri looked worried.

 

While some people might think the normally strict dance instructor would chide the boy for not being ready, her reaction was entirely different than anything resembling anger or disappointment.  Instead, with a worried expression, she frowned softly, _"Are you all right?"_

 

 _"No, No.  Not at all."_   Yuri sighed, as he took the time she gave him to figure out how to express his thoughts.    _"I am worried.  No, more than worried, I am scared."_ Brutal honesty in every word he said to her.  He couldn't lie to her.

 

There were so few people that ever heard Yuri admit that he was scared.  She was one of them, perhaps the main one now, maybe even the only one.  The pain of being so far away from him felt so deeply by the woman. If he were in her house, she could stroke his hair, she could make him tea, she could do any of the million little things to comfort him.   _"Talk to me, please."_

 

 _"My plane leaves the day after tomorrow.  I fly back to Russia, and … away from Jeh Jeh."_  He bit his lip, sitting there as he thought.   _"I know I'm being stupid.  I know I have to go back."_ It was so clear he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay with JJ.

 

She smiled softly as she moved her laptop to the coffee table in the living room. _"Yasha is at the rink.  Tell me what you are thinking."_

 

_"I think this might be -- important.  I think I want to spend my summer here.  Well, not here, but with him."_

 

 _"In Montreal?"_  She reached over to pick up a glass of water.  The woman was not at all surprised. She knew Yuri, and for as much as he screamed and yelled, she knew how he was deep inside.

 

_"He was talking about going back to school in Toronto."_

 

 _"Did he ask you what you wanted?"_  She was watching him carefully over the computer screen.  Conversations about Yuri's future had been a topic the young man had been avoiding for months now.

 

 _"No … but we were talking about visiting over the offseason?"_  It wasn't actually talk of a future, but it had been such a short time.  He wasn't ready to think of long-term yet.

 

 _"Visiting is good, Yura.  He should come here, meet the people that are important to you."_  Lilia nodded.  She wanted to see the Leroy boy in person, wondering what she would think of him when she met him in a few weeks.

 

 _"It just, it doesn't feel like enough.  I -- Lilia, I can't sleep. I lie awake at night and just."_  He sighed, pulling a pillow to his chest as he tried to think.   _"With Otabek, I was fine when he wasn't around.  I mean, yes, it was wonderful when we were together and sleeping in his bed and how he touched me and kissed me and you'd be so disappointed in me if you knew all the things we did."_  Yuri sighed though, not wanting to hide anything from her anymore.  

 

 _"I am not foolish, Yura.  I knew you and Altain did many things I would not approve of."_  Her voice had softened, every word gentle.

 

_"I've been … good with JJ, very good.  I mean, kissing and hands and there was the one time we ended up … gah, that's not what I want to talk about.  It's not that, it's … I got used to sleeping with him. Curling up with him at night and just not being alone and …"_

 

Lilia didn't say anything, even though Yuri trailed off.  Instead, she sat there, carefully observing him.

 

 _"This started off as a way to get back at Beka.  I just wanted to see him beaten, but ...now, I … I just want JJ to do his best.  I want him to win, I really do, but I don't want … to leave him."_  He sighed, looking at Lilia, _"I know, that doesn't make any sense."_

 

Leaning against the back of the couch, Yuri tried desperately to think of the words, _"Last night was … it was amazing.  Everyone was at the bar, and even though I promise to be good and was nursing a glass of coke all night, it was -- Lilia, it was so nice.  I just was leaning on him, and it was so relaxed. He was talking to his friends and just had an arm draped around me like it was the most natural thing."_ Yuri's eyes closed as he remembered how it felt, just to be so comfortable and how JJ breathed and how warm he was and how his arm felt draped around him.

 

Smiling softly, Lilia leaned towards the screen, _"I like you being happy.  You deserve to be happy."_  There was a sadness to her though.  She didn't have to say it, Yuri knew it.  He had to come home. _"After worlds, I have work lined up for you.  We can sign contracts once you are eighteen -- Yasha has his contacts from when Victor was much younger."_

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, _"Money would at least mean tickets to see Jeh Jeh."_

 

 _"And an apartment where you don't have to worry about Yasha questioning you about your boyfriend."_  Lilia's smile was perhaps a little too knowing for Yuri to ignore.  She wasn't assuming this relationship would end with the season though.  She knew Yuri was not the type to wander from person to person, no, once Yuri's attention was earned, that attention remained.

 

He blushed as he rolled his eyes.   _"Ok, yes, I will agree to any sponsoring you want as long as it keeps Yakov out of my still very non-existent sex life."_ Lilia's laughter at that echoed over the speakers, honestly, it was beautiful and Yuri couldn't help smiling.   _"Shush.  You're teasing me."_

 

 _"Of course I am teasing you, you have figured out how to get out of ballet again.  Staying out late with your boyfriend as well."_  She smiled though as she added, _"He looked very good out there skating.  You deserve someone who treats you well though.  Although certain people were less amused by the kiss."_ She clearly had not been displeased, and Yakov being displeased only amused her.

 

 _"He's Canadian, there is nothing I can do about it.  He's … affectionate."_  The smile never left Yuri's face as he said it.

 

 _"And all I want is you to be happy.  Try to get some rest, eat something, and then see your boyfriend today.  Remember no practice tomorrow for you. Your only job will be to make sure he is well rested."_  Lilia's head tilted as she said it.   _"That is very important, to make sure he is well rested."_

 

Yuri's brow furrowed a little as he looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but near certain he knew what she was implying.  Finally, after biting his lip for a second, he asked, _"Are you telling me to not sleep on this couch tonight?"_

 

 _"I am saying that making sure Mr. Leroy gets the rest he needs is very important."_  The left side of her mouth slipped into the slightest bit of a smile.

 

Yuri laughed at that, shaking his head, _"Yes yes.  I'll message you tomorrow?"_

 

_"Take care, get some rest until then too."_

 

As Yuri hung up the call, he looked up and noticed that Yuuri was watching him from the doorway to the bedroom.  "How much of that…" He switched to English without pause.

 

"My Russian isn't that great."  Yuuri walked into the room though, glasses on and hair mussed up.  

 

"It's better than people think and you know it.  You just can't read it worth crap." Yuri rolled his eyes at that as he watched the other man.

 

"If Lilia thinks you should stay with JJ tonight, I am not going to disagree with her."  Yuuri walked over though to sit at the foot of the hide a bed. "Are you alright? It's been a crazy few days."

 

"I'm over Otabek at least?  Completely over that. I -- feel like I've put too much pressure on JJ.  He's not used to it. I mean, I grew up with it, the constant, you need to win.  JJ grew up with do your best." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Every moment around JJ and his family was a reminder as to how different his life had been than JJ's.  "And I shouldn't drag him into my stupid thing against you and Victor."

 

"Against me?"  Oh, Yuuri knew that the two Russians had a competition.  

 

"Second place is just the first loser.  I don't take being beaten well and …"

 

"Yuri, being as determined to win as you want on the ice, yes, that's you, that's good, that's the sport.  Putting your all into training and competing doesn't hurt our friendship. I saw you watching everyone yesterday.  You weren't hoping for anyone to fail -- well except Otabek, but we can agree that's different. You held your breath for Phichit's jumps, you lit up when Leo made his combos, you watched everyone carefully, but you didn't want JJ to beat people not doing their best.  You wanted him to win on his own merits, and that's the mark of a good coach and a good person." He reached over to pull Yuri into a hug, sighing softly.

 

"I'm happy…"  Maybe those words weren't normally said with such fear to them.  Yuri was though, and he knew it. He also knew every last time he had ever been happy in his life that it had been snatched away.  

 

"You deserve to be happy."  The reply came without pause.

 

"It's three weeks to worlds, and I have no idea what I'm doing…"

 

"You have your old program, you have your new program.  You'll be fine." Softly, Yuri placed a kiss on the top of Yuri's head.  Sometimes it was easy to forget not just how much younger he was, but also what he'd been through -- and Yuuri only knew parts of it.

 

"But I'm happy.  How can I skate to something sad when I'm happy?"

 

"Perform, you can do it.  Then surprise everyone at the exhibition with how you really feel."  Yuuri laughed at that a little, "You always have been good at surprising everyone."

 

"A lot of that was Lilia helping me after the first year."

 

"Last years exhibition was pure -- weird."

 

Yuri laughed at that, "Alexander Scriabin.  Anyone who think Chopin is too normal and goes off the deep end, yes.  That was crazy and chaotic and unsettling. This year was boring so far.  Sergei Rachmaninov. It's nice on paper but -- Maybe it's time to do something from this millennia again?"

 

Yuuri reached out to muss up Yuri's hair, "I think so.  You've broken enough expectations, break another." Standing up, he looked down at the young man, "Get some more rest, tonight is going to go late and I think we are all going to have a good reason to celebrate after this."

 

Nodding and pulling the blankets back up, setting his laptop to play some random music, Yuri curled up to go back to sleep until a normal hour of the day.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Victor and Yuuri were out on a 'date' and this time Victor emphasized it being a date.  After the day at the aquarium, who could really blame him, although the pictures of Victor and Yuri getting splashed by a stingray that Yuuri had taken ended up being very popular in Russia -- so few shots of those two looking friendly existed after all.  The furniture in the main room of the suite had been moved out of the way as much as possible and Yuri was going over JJ's step sequences with him. Ice had proven to be impossible to find, so this was what they had.

 

"I feel good about this program now."  JJ was smiling his eyes bright as he moved over to stand closer to Yuri, "You've been amazing, you know that right."

 

Shaking his head, Yuri started to deny it before he even had a chance to think.  Then he was pulled towards JJ, his head tilted back as he was kissed. Denial forgotten, he melted in the embrace, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

 

"You've been distracted though."  JJ purred out the words even as he ran his hands up under Yuri's shirt.

 

"Just … thinking.  I … I'm happy." Yuri pulled back a little to look into JJ's beautiful blue eyes.  He didn't think he'd ever get enough of them. He felt the nervous energy in his body though, he knew a little time on the ice would fix him, but right now his mind was racing.  Without thinking, he blurted it out, "I love you." His eyes widened as he realized how he had said it too loud, with too much energy and desperation to the words. He had said it though.  Oh, JJ had said it before, said it, meant it. Yuri looked as if he'd pass out though that he had said the words.

 

"I love you, too."  Running his thumb along Yuri's cheekbone, he looked into the man's eyes.  Maybe this wasn't how he thought he'd first hear those words, but they were true.  JJ had known it was love for a while, but he couldn't lie, to hear it after all this time felt so good.   Slowly he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on those lips, trying to reassure Yuri without any words, just holding onto him and kissing him.

 

As JJ stood there, his arms wrapped around Yuri and kissing him, the moment was interrupted by the lock on the room beeping, he had managed to not hear the noise of Victor and Yuuri reaching the hotel room.  He barely looked up, not caring at all that Victor and Yuuri were walking in while he was kissing his boyfriend.

 

The fact it was more than Yuuri and Victor had not been expected, Celestino, Satsuki, and Phichit were all standing there as JJ finally pulled back from kissing his 'coach', the music from his free skate still playing.

 

Slowly, Yuri opened his eyes, "New training method.  Positive reinforcement. He remembered his step sequence."

 

Victor just raised his eyebrow at that, "When Yakov tried positive reinforcement with me it just involved fancy chocolate bars."

 

"I'll be sure to tell him next time I see him you wished he had shoved his tongue down your throat."  Yuri's hand was on his hip as he smirked up at Victor, entirely enjoying the look that passed over the man's face at that thought.

 

"That is …"  Victor just shook his head with revulsion.

 

"Yeah, welcome to my life, you don't have to see that chasing Lilia around day.  Yasha behave, Yuri is home." It was a horrible impersonation of Lilia, but it was more than enough to either get smirks or looks of utter revulsion from everyone who heard it.

 

"You need to move out."  Victor's summation was met with Yuri just nodding.

 

"Yeah, I'm inheriting your old sponsors evidently after worlds so apartment hunting time."  

 

"Come with us to lunch, it's why we came up, but my old sponsors?  Even the suit ones?" Victor reached out to muss up Yuri's hair, laughing as his hands were batted away.

 

"I can't go out like this, I look a mess, and yes the suit ones and the jeans one and probably the fucking underwear one."

 

"They are comfortable underwear."  

 

"Those were nice ads."  Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized what he said, the blush growing on the man as Phichit started to laugh.

 

Yuri had grabbed a brush and was trying to fix his hair, finally giving up and just throwing it up into a bun and grabbing a pair of jeans and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

"Evidently, we're going to lunch with you.."  JJ just shrugged, assuming that was why Yuri had run off to change.  Grabbed his team Canada track pants to just pull them over the workout leggings, a hand through his sweaty hair and considering himself good.

 

Phichit shook his head, "That is so cute.  He just … I'm sorry, I've never seen Yuri Plisetsky being cute.  He's normally…"

 

"Yeah, I know."  JJ laughed though at that as Yuri walked out, eyeliner on and the bruise on his jaw recovered.  

 

Walking over to JJ, he reached into the man's front pocket to pull out the chapstick he knew was there.

 

"Ready, kitten?"  There wasn't even any surprise that Yuri would just grab something from his pocket.  

 

"As long as someone else is paying."  Yuri didn't even pause as he answered.

 

"Is that really all it's taken to get Yuri to come with us all these years?  Someone else picking up the check?" Phichit was smiling as he walked next to Yuuri, enjoying the chance to catch up in person.

 

"With how much I eat, yeah."  Yuri moved closer to JJ as everyone walked down to the restaurant.

 

It was becoming a pattern, Yuri leaning into JJ and eating or playing on his phone while everyone else talked and just answering the occasional question when it was directed at him.

 

While everyone was deciding on going over to the venue to watch the senior women since Celestino and Satsuki had two performing as well as JJ's sister performing tonight, Yuri just kept looking through his email, sneaking fries off of JJ's plate since Yuri had already eaten everything on his.

 

Four hours later, Victor, Yuuri, Leo, Guang Hong, JJ, and Yuri were all in the bleachers for the Free program of the women.  Yuri's position remained the same, leaning up against JJ and chatting on his phone with someone.

 

About thirty minutes before the first woman was to start and they were cleaning the ice, Yuri laughed, "Mila is so drunk, this is hilarious."

 

JJ raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"I didn't think she got drunk?  She …" Victor let the statement trail off with a smirk remembering too many times she had drank more than most.

 

"Yeah, well, Mila and Georgi are looking for her phone.  I'm giving her suggestions on where to look." Yuri snickered a little as he added, "By texting her."  Then another pause before adding, "On her phone."

 

Everyone looked over, and Yuri held up the conversation, not even thinking that it was in Russian so no one except Victor could actually read it.

 

"They are both in the break room looking through the fridge .. wait, they are at the rink?"  TIlting his head, Victor reached out for the phone to scroll back a little. "Ohhhh I see, Georgi …"

 

"Yeah, so Mila grabbed the emergency alcohol from the office."

 

"You mean Yakov's vodka."  Victor was clearly finding this hilarious.

 

"Yeah, emergency vodka, like I said."  Yuri smirked a little and then shook his head, "I should take pity on her.  Her boyfriend could beat me up." That was when he texted her the answer

 

_ << Uh, Mila?  Are you reading these texts on your phone?  Like … Is it in your hand? _

 

_ >> Oh fuck! _

_ >> You found it Yura! _

_ >> I love you! _

_ >> You found my phone!!!! _

 

Shaking his head at the heart emojis, Yuri laughed, "OK, the search for the phone is over."

 

"Isn't it really late at night there now?"  JJ leaned over to place a kiss on the top of Yuri's head as he asked.

 

"Like 2 AM.  They're going to be hurting at practice tomorrow, but Mila's calling her boyfriend for a ride.  He has a car." As he mentioned Sergei, he decided he better text the man.

 

_ << Hey, wait til Mila's hangover is gone to let her realize I was dicking her around for 20 minutes as I texted her on her phone while she was looking for her phone? _

 

_ >> She was texting you on it? _

_ >> Good thing I love that woman _

_ >> Georgi's evidently crashing on our couch _

 

_ << Oh fuck man, I'm sorry. _

 

"Sergei's on his way to get Mila and Georgi, he's going to take care of both of them."

 

"That's Mila's boyfriend, right?"  JJ was near certain he knew who everyone Yuri mentioned a lot was now.

 

"Uh huh.  I wouldn't be surprised if they actually got married in the offseason for him.  Hockey goes a little later than … why am I telling you that, you damn well know when hockey is played."  Yuri leaned back as he pulled JJ down into another kiss.

 

Phichit glanced over at Yuri and JJ before asking Yuuri, "Are they always like this?"  It was just so strange to see Yuri so calm and happy -- even if he did seem to be incapable of not touching JJ.

 

"Mmmmm, pretty much."  Yuuri just laughed as the first group of women took the ice to start warming up.

 

Yuri actually sat up, "Oh there is -- fuck, Jeh Jeh, she needs to redo her costume, that is a train wreck."

 

"My mom takes care of choosing both of our costumes."  JJ honestly didn't see any problem with what his sister was wearing.

 

"Yeah, that ends.  No way in hell is my boyfriend wearing the same shit you wear on the ice next year."

 

"Says the person who got through how many things raiding my closet?"  Victor had to tease even as Yuri intently watched the skaters.

 

"Just because I can still wear the nicer stuff you wore in your junior days,  you don't need to be jealous Victor. Not like Yuuri can get into those."

 

"I should move all the smaller stuff to Lilia's, clear out my apartment a little."  Victor was slowly nodding as he thought about getting rid of some of the many many boxes of costumes he had.

 

"Oh, so I'd actually get some room in the closets?"  Yuuri had to tease, the fact Victor had more clothing than one person could possibly need was well known after all.

 

"I have the room at Lilia's if you want to clear stuff out.  Hell, I should just take everyone's old stuff, we can use it with the juniors coming up.  Save some budget for … she's looking good out there. I hope she remembers the spins…" Yuri didn't even realize he changed the subject mid-sentence.

 

"She's fourth to go.  Celestino's first girl is second and his second is in the second group."  JJ had his phone out making sure there weren't any changes in order.

 

Yuri quieted, now that skaters were on the ice, his attention was drawn from his phone and JJ to what was transpiring on the ice.  With his eyes narrowed and that little wrinkle to his nose, he started to watch.

 

He didn't comment much on the first skater, saving his comments for the second.  "Satsuki's choreography is always so graceful, I like it." He tilted his head as he watched.  Victor and Yuri both starting intently as they watched. "Nice combination, good form…." Yuri was more speaking to himself as he watched intently.  

 

As her score was announced, they all cheered, after all, she had the same coach as Phichit, it was only proper.

 

The intensity from Yuri ramped up several levels as Eva took the ice, his head tilted as he watched, fidgeting with each component, a low stream of Russian muttered under his breath.

 

Victor just raised an eyebrow at him, "You have trained under Yakov much too long."  Whatever Yuri was mumbling it was very amusing to the older man.

 

Yuri sighed as even JJ winced at a missed triple from his sister.  "This is painful! And she gives me shit for practicing ballet?  Oh god, Jeh Jeh … baby?"

 

"I know, I know.  Her spins were nice?"  JJ leaned over to kiss him again.

 

"Her spins look more like Mila's than anything."  Victor looked over at Yuri.

 

"I helped her with her spins."  The boy sighed as he leaned into JJ, surprised though when the man stood up to cheer that score.

 

"Baby, that's her high score, remember, she just hit seniors this year!"

 

"She's older than me!"

 

"Let's not talk about my baby sister being older than you."  JJ flashed Yuri a smile though as he sat down, wrapping an arm back around his boyfriend.

 

In the end, Eva came in 8th, which evidently was better than anyone had expected.  Once everything was announced, JJ and Yuri separated from the others to meet up with his parents and Eva at the exit from the competitor's area.  

 

Yuri just smiled as JJ picked up his sister to give her a big hug and twirl her around.  Alain and Nathalie seemed happy as well. When Eva looked at Yuri, he didn't know what to say, instead, he just shrugged.  She wasn't going to worlds, but no one had thought she was going to be going. She had actually come close though. "You and your brother both need ballet training, but the spins were nice."  He gave her a smile or at least tried.

 

Eva rolled her eyes and took a step towards Yuri and suddenly he found himself being hugged,  "Shush you. Those spins were the difference between 10th or 9th and getting 8th. So thank you."

 

After a second's hesitation, Yuri hugged her back.  Honestly, JJ's family confused him so much.

 

The rest of the night was a blur, off to get dinner with the family, and somehow Yuri didn't even overreact to anything.  Then with reminders from his mother that he had to be up early, JJ led Yuri off to get his things from Victor's suite.

 

"The plan is still to stay with me tonight?"  JJ leaned into Yuri, softly nuzzling at his neck as he asked.

 

"Mmmhmmm, assuming you want that?"  There was a little hint of uncertainty, just enough to make the teasing tone fall a little off.

 

"Of course I do."  He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist as they slipped into the elevator.  "I can't think of anything I'd rather have tonight?"

 

"I just don't want to assume or overstep or hurt your chances tomorrow."  He sighed though, leaning into JJ's chest as he let his eyes close for a few moments as the elevator went up to the floor where Victor was staying.

 

"Kitten, you already replaced all my normal chapstick with cherry, I think we're way past me worrying about you spending the night."

 

"Cherry is just better."  He ducked his head a little though as he butted himself against JJ as the elevator reached the floor.  Still with the man's arm around him, Yuri walked up to the door to Victor's suite, opening the door and announcing their arrival, "Just here to grab some of my shit."

 

While JJ helped him pack the carry on with what he'd need for tomorrow, Yuuri poked his head out of the bedroom, "You aren't staying?"  The askew glasses, messed up hair and the fact the man's T-shirt was inside out proved to be more than enough of a hint about what Yuuri and Victor had been doing.

 

"Just grabbing stuff.  Going to spend the night with JJ."  Yuri stood looking at the suitcase, trying to decide if there was anything else he needed or if just the things he had packed and the suit bag were enough.

 

"Oh, I got you something, Yurio.  Just a little… just in case package."  

 

Yuri's head tilted as he looked at Yuuri as the door to the bedroom closed and something was pulled out of a suitcase.  Then Yuuri reappeared and handed a small zippered bag over to Yuri, "In case. I'd just feel better if…"

 

"Oh fuck .. I mean.  Just, no, we aren't talking about this."  Yuri put a hand up and shoved the small bag into his suitcase.  To JJ he just shook his head, "Don't ask. Just, we're leaving. See you at the venue tomorrow, we're … out."  He felt the embarrassment of the handoff and he knew there was only one thing that that man was obsessing about -- and with the timing of it being the night he was spending with JJ.  Yuri knew what was in that small bag without even looking.

 

Trying not to overreact, Yuri grabbed the suit bag and threw it over his shoulder as he let JJ grab the carry on and follow him out of the room.

 

"What did he give you?"  JJ's confusion was clear.

 

"I'm not sure.  I'll check when we get to your room.  If it is what I think it is, I am basically going to die of embarrassment."  Yuri was not pausing as he moved to the elevator, hitting the button as he waited.  "I swear -- Those two make me happy I am an only child."

 

Finally, when the door opened, Yuri grabbed JJ, pulling him into the elevator with him as he hit the button for the other man's floor.

 

As the door closed, JJ's phone rang.  "Hey, mom." He nodded to whatever was said as he walked out the door once it opened, still carrying the beat up cheetah print suitcase.  It didn't even need the team Russian stickers on it to prove who it belonged to. "Yeah, I'll be ready at eight. Room service breakfast -- got it."  

 

Maybe if Yuri had been more aware of things, he would have realized the steps approaching down the hall were familiar.  When JJ stopped short, Yuri looked up, eyes wide as he saw Otabek and his coach stepping out of a room much too close by.  All Yuri could hear was his heart beating so loudly that he was certain everyone else could hear it too.

 

As Otabek saw the suitcase, the man's eyes darkened, knowing full well that JJ was carrying Yuri's stuff.  Instead of just walking off though, he shook his coach's hand off his shoulder. "Let me talk to Yuri, alone."

 

Closing his eyes, Yuri sighed.  JJ had hung up the phone and was just looking at Yuri to see what he wanted.

 

"Fine.  Just talk, Altain."  With another heavy sigh, Yuri walked away from JJ down the hall after handing over the suit bag.  He didn't want that in his arms if things got bad.

 

"Yura…"

 

Oh, Yuri wished that tone from that man didn't make him close his eyes and take a deep breath like that, but it did.  That soft tone, that he missed. _"Don't do this, Beka_."

 

 _"Yura, I miss you.  I … I was stupid, OK?_ "  The tone started soft, but then a bit of an edge drifted to the words as the man got frustrated.

 

Turning to look at Otabek, Yuri shook his head, _"No.   It's over.  Ended. I cried my tears.  I'm done._ "   With a sigh, he continued, _"I'm happy with JJ.  He doesn't hide me. His parents know about me."_

 

 _"Yura, baby, give me another chance?"_  He took a step closer to Yuri, reaching up to touch the bruise on his chin, _"I am so sorry, Yurochka."_

 

Yuri could deny until his death that his stomach didn't flip a little when he heard that name in that tone from those lips.  The husky whisper so different than how anyone else used it, and he knew Otabek _knew_ exactly what it meant when said like that.  Even a month ago, that would have been all it took to make him give in. _"No, Beka, no.  I … I can't. I'm happy.  Be happy for me?"_  He looked up, finally looking into those dark pools he used to get so lost in.   _"I can't go back to what we had, it's over, I love JJ."_  Never had he thought he'd say those words, but life had been thrown in the air and somehow it had come down with JJ in his life and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

 

Yuri saw the rage flare in Otabek, and he couldn't help it, inhaling sharply and taking a step back, eyes wide.

 

As fast as it appeared the rage was replaced with something else as Otabek took a step back, _"You're scared of me?"_  The shock was clear in his voice.

 

 _"Of course I am.  Why wouldn't I be?  Everywhere I turn, there you are, yelling, hitting, glaring, whatever.  Fuck you!"_  Yuri took another step back, expecting the other man to attack him for that.  He wouldn't be an easy target

 

Without another word, Otabek turned, walking past him and towards the elevator, leaving his coach to hurry up after him as Yuri just stood there, stunned.

 

As he felt JJ's arms wrap around him, he just leaned in, closing his eyes and letting the tension go.  He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to break down, he was just so tired. "I'm sorry …"

 

"What are you sorry for?"  Running a hand along the side of Yuri's face, JJ tilted it up gently, looking down at him.

 

"I love your eyes."  Yuri didn't mean to say it, but as he looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and how gently they looked down at him, he couldn't help it.  Flushing slightly at how he was smiling at JJ, he whispered, "I just -- I told him I was happy with you and I love you." For someone who had just finally admitted that last part out loud, to say it to someone else had been a little intimidating.

 

"Come on, let's get out of the hallway.  You know my Russian is horrible." The tease was clear in the last part, but Yuri went with JJ as the man unlocked the room and turned on the lights.

 

"Uh huh. You're on like lesson three.  I think you know pronouns and that's about it."  That didn't stop Yuri from wrapping his arms around JJ as he moved to tiptoes to kiss him.

 

"Hey, I can say the girl eats, the boy eats, the woman eats, the man eats … it's almost like you designed the software."  The wide smile and the bright eyes were back as JJ grinned.

 

"I swear, Leroy -- you are horrible!"  Yuri was laughing though as he turned to unpack what he needed to for the night.

 

"Oh, you won't be saying that when I make you tea in the morning."

 

Not even trying to hide the purr to his tone, Yuri smirked as he looked back, "Are you sure you want to tease me?"

 

"Definitely."  JJ advanced across the room, his arms back around Yuri's waist as he pulled the man in, kissing his neck from behind, "But tell me what's bothering you."

 

"He called me Yurochka."  Yuri let his eyes drop at that.

 

"But you hate that name?"

 

"I … hate how Victor uses it.  Like I'm a child, but …." He turned around so he could look up into JJ's eyes.  "But the name can go two ways, and he had no right to use it with me, he … doesn't have that right.  You do."

 

As JJ slipped his hands down Yuri's back, finally reach that decidedly perfect ass, he leaned in, whispering, "Yurochka?"  

 

"Mmm hmmm, soft like that, it's … different."  The words were barely whispered as Yuri leaned in, closing his eyes, "Like kitten better…"

 

"Kitten?"  He barely whispered the word, pulling Yuri in tighter and not hiding at all how the other man's moans caused him to shiver.

 

"That … yeah, that."  His lips trailing over JJ's beautifully tanned skin, a perfect contrast to his own.  "You have to be up early … and --" Whatever protest Yuri was going to make was cut off as JJ's lips found his, and JJ and started to move them back towards the bed.

 

Pulling Yuri's clothes from him, JJ stripped his boyfriend down to just the tight jeans as he dropped the rest on the floor, soon to be joined by his own clothes.  "I do … so we should go to bed?" He left the track pants over his practice leggings fall to his ankles before stepping out of them and guiding Yuri down onto the bed.

 

Looking up at JJ's eyes, battling against how impossibly hard it was to think, Yuri knew he should be thinking.  He knew he should slow this down. He knew a lot of things -- he didn't care about a single one of those as he tilted his head and let himself just fall back onto the bed.  Landing with his hair fanned out under him and his arms over his head, his feet were still barely touching the floor, and the position was strange and slightly uncomfortable, but that didn't matter.  What mattered right then how JJ was looking at him.

 

"Yura…"  He let out his breath with a deep shudder.  He couldn't resist though, not with how Yuri was looking up at him.  His lips ran over that pale chest, feeling how Yuri moved and flexed, the strong muscles of a dancer rather than the thicker ones of an average skater, he loved it.  He loved how Yuri felt, how he moved, and how he flexed. When he picked Yuri up to move him under the covers, how the man's back arched in his arms an irresistible temptation to kiss over every rib.  Then as he set Yuri down on the sheet, he started to kiss lower, feeling how every kiss brought a shudder.

 

"Jeh Jeh … oh .. yes."  Denial no longer a thought in his head, Yuri just responded, feeling hot wet lips over his flesh and how painfully tight his jeans were now.    When JJ's mouth stopped at his hips though, sucking dark marks over the sharp lines of muscle, Yuri was positive he was going to go insane. His hands gripped at the sheets, trying to press his hips up, but JJ was holding them down.  He couldn't move, all he could do was feel and beg as a steady stream of Russian slipped from his lips as he begged for more.

 

With one hand, JJ undid the jeans, surprised at how little slack that actually caused.  Sitting up slightly, he tried to pull them down.

 

With a shake of his head, Yuri batted away JJ's hands and hooked his own thumbs under the waistband so he could lift his hips and peel the tight fabric down.  Once the jeans were past Yuri's narrow hips, JJ pulled them the rest of the way off, looking at his near-naked boyfriend there on the bed. Only a small pair of boxer briefs covered Yuri's skin, the marks of weeks of JJ kissing and biting him peppering his flesh.  Skating bruises were there, stark reminders of how hard the younger man worked. Everything about him was perfect though, and JJ took a moment to just drink in the sight. "You are so beautiful. Angelic, ethereal, impossible…"

 

"Jeh Jeh?"  Even though his name was clearly a question on Yuri's lips, he had no idea what the question was, just staring up at the man, eyes wandering over that perfect chest and down to hip bones barely covered by the practice leggings … and then to see those practice leggings pushed down to reveal bright red underwear.  Oh, Yuri had seen those underwear before. Everyone who followed JJ's Instagram had seen those underwear. However, they were right there and doing a horrible job at hiding anything.

 

"Yes, Kitten?"  The pet name barely purred out from between the man's lips, the French accent thickening as JJ leaned in to catch Yuri's lips with his teeth, lightly nipping at the younger man.

 

That was all he could take, one pale leg snaking out to pull JJ down to him as his arms reached around to pull his shoulders closer.  Kissing and nipping at JJ's lips, he arched his hips up off the bed, demanding more contact as he rubbed against him.

 

Pinning Yuri to the bed, JJ deepened the kiss, remembering every last moment of the last time they had done this, but now he was on top.  His hand moved to Yuri's waist, arching the man's back to give him a better angle to thrust against him, The line between being good and being bad so blurred by this point that JJ didn't even think the line existed anymore.  All he could think about was Yuri and how he felt. The soft moans and needy groans as every move was reciprocated enough to drive anyone insane. Thinking no longer possible as everything faded down to nothing more than how he could make his boyfriend respond.

 

The steady stream now of Russian whispered between gasping moans and how Yuri shuddered in his grip became the only things that mattered.  Russian even forgotten, Yuri's ability to form words forgotten as he threw his head back, nails digging into the strong shoulders over him as he gasped, thrusting up against JJ, feeling how poor of a job those red underwear did of hiding the man's hard cock.  

 

Finally, Yuri was able to hook both legs around JJ and take control of the rhythm, thrusting up against him and knowing how close he was -- it had been too long since someone else had touched him.  It had been much too long, and all the warnings about behaving until his birthday had near faded from his mind as he gasped and moaned.

 

Every muscle in JJ's body was moving, those perfect muscles of the man's legs, capable of pushing him to such heights on blades, were tense, working in perfect rhythm to make it so hard for Yuri to have anything resembling a coherent thought.

 

It was too much, the feel of the man after so much separation and denial and Yuri felt a heat pool in him as he tensed.  "Yes, fuck, yes … please… Jeh Jeh ...Jah …." He arched more, feeling the build-up pushing him over the edge of sanity as he came.  Yuri's fingers desperately gripping onto JJ as the young man lost it, his cock pressed between their bodies soaking his underwear as his orgasm washed over him.

 

Yuri's brain was unable to focus, just clinging to JJ as with a few more thrusts against him, his boyfriend followed him over that cliff.  Softly, nuzzling into JJ, Yuri whispered a new name for him, a Russian slaughtering of the man's first name into, Zhanya. The French J in Jean softened even more to a Russian 'zh' and then turned into a match for how JJ would whisper Yura into his ear.

 

Still clinging to the other man, Yuri felt the world go dark, as he more passed out then fall asleep, wrapped in those strong arms and content.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, you all know what I love :)
> 
> Also, I apologize for any Russian rules I broke by making a diminutive of a French name.


	18. Free skate and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, extra note on this one.
> 
> As this story has gone on, I've written a few side pieces for this universe.  They have the Tourmaline tag if they go with this.
> 
>  
> 
> In chronological order so far:
> 
> Yuri as a little child (mother angst)  - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627925/chapters/34009676)
> 
> Yuri angst piece with his grandfather - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812170)
> 
> Mother's day with Lilia - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627925/chapters/33807153)
> 
> Otabek's version of Turkey - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132566)
> 
> Lilia and Yakov while Yuri is first in canada - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740551)

The next morning, JJ started to wake up as he heard the sound of the lock being opened to his room.  He rolled over and stretched, realizing his arm was stuck under someone Opening his eyes, he saw his mother standing with her eyes wide as the door closed behind her.

 

"Jean … "  She cleared her throat and let her lips slip into an unhappy frown.

 

Yuri slowly opened his eyes, wondering why he couldn't move before realizing that he was pinned under JJ still.

 

"M'am?"  JJ sat up, realizing that not only was the sun starting to rise, but he was mostly naked and completely tangled up in Yuri's limbs.

 

"Jean Jacques, get up.  You overslept. Yuri. Get up.  Jean. Shower, now." Her terse tone enough to cause both men to start to move.

 

Without pausing to think about how much trouble he was probably in, JJ disentangled him from a still waking up Yuri to run into the bathroom, grabbing a fast shower.

 

Once JJ was out of the bed, Yuri sat up, slowly waking up as he looked around the room.  Only then did he realize he was now sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers -- and they were stuck to his skin because -- everything from the night before came back to him.

 

"Warm up is at ten.  You both overslept." She sighed as she looked at Yuri as he sat there on the bed looking a mess.  As Yuri just blinked at her, she grabbed the room phone and ordered up breakfast for both of them, then started to pack JJ's skate bag and pull out his warm-up clothes for him.

 

Yuri reached over and looked at his phone, sighing, "Sorry my … I forgot to plug this in."  He moved over to start charging his dead phone and grabbing a pair of good jeans, this time dark blue and not ripped. "What time is it?"

 

"Almost eight.  You were both supposed to be up two hours ago."  She sighed, trying not to be angry, she knew being angry at Yuri wasn't going to do any good -- and she wasn't mad they overslept.  She should have checked on JJ earlier.

 

Then, Nathalie heard the response she hadn't wanted to hear.  There was no fight at all in the "I'm sorry." That Yuri mumbled out.

 

"JJ can take responsibility for not setting an alarm.  It's not all on you." She was near positive that wasn't what he was apologizing for though.  He still looked so groggy. She was trying to think of when she had ever seen him appear tired.  "Are you ok?"

 

"I think I just … slept too long.  I … " His eyes went back to the bed, wanting to curl back up under the covers and breath in the sheets that smelt like JJ.  

 

As Yuri looked up at her from where he was sitting on the bed, she felt a little piece of her heart break at how he looked.  The way his body braced as if she were going to yell at him. She'd heard how his coach yelled and saw that not bother him at all.  She'd seen how he threw himself into things. He was fearless in almost everything -- except when it came to how he felt.

 

"Come on baby, go kick your boyfriend out of the shower, he's clean enough.  Get yourself cleaned up. I have breakfast coming, it should be here by 8:30, we'll be out of here by 9:30, we'll be fine to be there by ten.  "Come on, it's OK." She reached out to gently stroke his hair as she looked at him, seeing how much of a mess he really was. The bruises and bites from the night before added to the collection he already had -- if she had thought her own son was marked, it was nothing compared to the pale skin in front of her.

 

He grabbed a couple of bottles of hair things from his bag on the floor before getting up to do as he was told.  She couldn't deny just how graceful he looked though, even having just woken up and a complete mess, he still walked to the bathroom with all the grace of something not of this earth.  He was so skinny though, and so many training bruises littered his hips, in contrast to the love bites and hickeys, those were deep marks. Had JJ ever been that bruised from training, she would have -- she would have never let him get to that point.  Maybe that was how Yuri had reached the heights at the age he had -- but she didn't agree with the cost.

 

As soon as Yuri reached the door to the bathroom, he took a deep breath, knowing if he looked like a mess it was only going to worry JJ.  "Leroy! Hurry up. Get moving, you're clean enough. Brush your teeth." The door closed behind him though as the orders became more muffled with the sound of the shower.

 

A few minutes later, JJ walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and wearing a towel wrapped around his waist.  Nathalie tilted her head as her son at least had the decency to blush a bit as he started to grab the clothes his mom had pulled out and put them on.

 

As JJ was getting dressed, and his mom was sitting on the bed, now all the blankets on it so the dirty sheets were under blankets, the water shut off much sooner than Nathalie had expected.  

 

"Once you get dressed, you need to start stretching so you're ready.  You just woke up, I don't want you stiff on the ice for your warm up."  Her gaze drifted towards the door, surprised to see exactly how quickly Yuri came out of there to grab clothes and pop back into the bathroom.  With his hair conditioned and detangled, the wet locks hung down limply, and she had no trouble seeing what her son saw in the other man. "And Jean?  Be careful with how bad you bruise him, he's … delicate."

 

JJ just shook his head.  The bruises weren't the part of Yuri that was delicate.  Yes, Yuri was delicate, but it was the boy's heart, not his body that needed to be protected.  "Thank you. I … I mean it. Accepting him means so much."

 

"Of course I do, baby.  He means so much to you and … like I told your father.  There isn't a thought in that pretty blond head of his of hurting you."

 

JJ smiled at that, "He is pretty."  He was pulling on a long-sleeved mock turtleneck from his JJ sports line as he said it.  

 

"You know very well your boyfriend is gorgeous.  You don't need me to tell you that." She reached out to lightly swat his nose as he laughed.  "Get ready so you can get out of Yuri's way."

 

"I'm the one competing!"  JJ was laughing though, evidently having decided not to worry about his mom having seen him and Yuri mostly naked.

 

"And you just need to throw on practice clothes."  She reached under a pile of yesterday's clothes and pulled out Yuri's coaching credentials, holding it for now.

 

"He'd look gorgeous in … well …"  And that was when JJ decided to blush instead of saying 'nothing at all'.

 

Yuri walked out of the bathroom, faint makeup on and his hair half up and half down, but still damp.  He hadn't taken the time to blow dry it. Instead, he was walking over to the closet, knowing JJ was the type to hang up things that didn't need to be hung up.  One of his bright red JJ style shirts with a high collar and short sleeves was pulled off a hanger and tossed on before Yuri carefully tucked it into his faded blue jeans so the JJ logo was very clearly visible.at his waist.

 

"Morning, sunshine."  JJ was smiling as he watched the other man get dressed.

 

One finger was held up, "Uh-uh.  No. I am not awake enough for you to be perky."

 

"You kept waking me up at 4 AM for ballet, I can't be perky at 8:30?"  It was clear he was teasing.

 

"8:30 and I am about to make my own tea."

 

"Oh, baby, you don't have to do that.  I'll get your tea for you." As JJ went over to start the tea in the Keurig the room had, grabbing some packets of strawberry jam he had requested earlier in this stay from room service, Yuri just smiled at that.

 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow that evidently getting Yuri tea was more important than stretching, but -- maybe it actually was.  She smiled as her son then walked the tea over to Yuri after having put one of the little plastic lids on it.

 

He leaned in to kiss his cheek before handing the cup over, "Here you go, kitten."

 

"Thank you."  And yes, Yuri's cheeks flushed that he was treated like that in front of someone.  He couldn't entirely hide the smile though as he sipped his tea.

 

As JJ made his coffee in the machine next, there was the knock of room service on the door and Nathalie opened it up to bring the trays of food in, "OK.  Both of you, eat, then straighten up enough the maids can do something with this room, then I need you down in the lobby by 9:30. Do not be late. Yuri, I need you to get him stretched out once he eats.  I am going to get a few things ready and check on Eva. After yesterday, she's sore."

 

Yuri just nodded, but JJ carried his coffee over to his mom to give her a hug.  "Promise. We'll be on time. Going to eat before Yuri…" The fact the boy had been stealing food from JJ's plate this entire trip had not gone unnoticed by anyone.

 

"Eat, I'll see you in forty-five minutes."  With a quick kiss to her son's cheek, Nathalie left.  She hadn't expected to be there that long and she certainly hadn't expected to walk in on what she did walk in on.  JJ was an adult though, and Yuri … She couldn't quibble over less than 3 weeks. She'd talk to her son after Yuri flew back.  Not to stop, but to slow.

 

* * *

 

9:20 and Yuri and JJ were both in the lobby with JJ's skate bag and everything that would be needed for the short warm-up session before the actual free skate today.  Alain and Nathalie both there to usher them to the shuttle bus.

 

As soon as they were in the competitor area under the bleachers, Yuri was all business, stretching JJ and then getting the man's skates on.  The intensity of how he looked at JJ had now lost its softness -- critical and probing as he tried to find every place still sore from the awkward position the man had slept in last night.  

 

Once Yuri was satisfied, and Alain and Nathalie had nothing further they thought could be done, the went up to the ice, just in time for JJ's group to have their practice.  Yuri was much too intent on JJ's skating to be distracted by Otabek right now. No, his eyes were narrowed and his nose slightly wrinkled as he made notes on what needed to be improved.  

 

When Nathalie glanced at the notebook, all the writing was in Russian.  It wasn't that Yuri couldn't write English, it was that he wasn't thinking about what he was writing, too intent on watching the man warm up.

 

"Can't even tell he overslept."  It was an offhand comment made to Nathalie but was overheard by Alain.

 

"What do you mean he overslept?"

 

Nathalie tried to sooth thing over.  "Don't worry about it, I made sure he was up a little before eight and had breakfast.  It's fine. It was just a little more hectic of a morning than planned."

 

"He has to learn to set an alarm.  Honestly. You shouldn't have to wake him up.  He's how old now?"

 

"I know.  I know." Nathalie smiled softly though.

 

"I probably had him do too much work on his step sequence yesterday.  We were working on it up in Victor's suite until shortly before Eva went on the ice.  Lilia had warned me to make sure he was rested."

 

Alain just nodded, "He's fine now.  He probably needed the extra work." For as uncomfortable as Alain still was with the relationship, he had nothing bad to say about the actual training under Yuri or even about Yuri as a person.

 

In silence, Yuri went back to watching JJ until the practice time was over.  They'd only have precious few hours to get ready and get back. Going over the notes would have to happen while preparing the man for his free skate.

 

* * *

 

Just a few hours later, they were back at the venue for the free skate.  Yuri really hated the schedule for the four continents. Having men go so early on the same day as the exhibition just seemed so rushed to him, but it was what it was.  At 1:30 he was standing in the competitor area, carefully watching JJ as the man stretched in his free skate costume. Then as JJ slipped his feet into his skates, Yuri knelt down in front of him.  

 

Even with the new white suit and the shirt that perfectly matched JJ's eyes, he reached down and started to lace up the man's skates.  Nathalie took a half step back, smiling softly. She normally did that, but -- no, her tieing her son's skates had never made the man smile like that.  He reached down, lightly brushing his finger against the needlessly complex braiding in Yuri's hair.

 

"You don't have to tie them."  JJ's voice had dropped deeper, softer, a tenderness to it as he stroked his fingers over Yuri's blond hair.

 

"Of course I do."  Yuri leaned in to kiss JJ's knee before moving to the other skate, tightening that one as well.  Once the skates were tied, he stood up, leaning in to give JJ a quick kiss on the lips. "You have this.  You know your program. You can execute it, I've seen you do it. So just warm up, You have a 4 point lead over Otabek going into the free skate, and Yuri is only a point and a half in front of you."  

 

Then Yuri's hands were on JJ's arms, helping him stretch them, making sure the man was ready for his warm up.  All too soon, it was time for the second group of men's skaters to go up and take the ice for their warm up. This was when Otabek could not be avoided.  Head held high though, and the coaching credentials around his neck, Yuri walked up to the arena. He flanked JJ's right side while the man's mother was on the left.  "Just do what you normally do for a warmup. Don't worry about anything."

 

JJ nodded, whispering some words to his mother before pulling off the Canada jacket and placing it over Yuri's shoulders and leaning in to kiss on the man's forehead to turn to take the ice.

 

Yuri was trying to cover how nervous he was.  With their relationship so public, if JJ choked or something bad happened during the free skate, he knew a lot of it would be blamed on him.  That wasn't the part that worried him though. He knew JJ would blame himself for anything and take it even worse because he'd know how people would spin it to be Yuri's fault.

 

As all six skaters in the top of the rankings after the short program took the ice, Yuri only had his eyes on JJ.  However, the others performed wasn't something that entered his calculations at this point. He knew they were going into the free skate in a tight race.  Everything was going to come down to how well JJ performed. He didn't even let his mind drift to Lilia and how she was watching this with the live feed.

 

"He looks good."  The comment made in a soft whisper to Nathalie.

 

"He does.  Focused." Ever since the short program that JJ had fallen apart in at the GP two years ago, his mother had kept a much closer on eye on how he appeared in warm-ups.

 

All too soon the warm-up was over and JJ was skating off the ice.  He'd made sure he was the first one off so Yuri wouldn't be standing by the gate while Otabek left the ice.

 

By the time they were back in their spot below the arena's stands in the competitor area, Phichit was already halfway through his program.  Glancing at one of the monitors as Yuri rubbed JJ's calf muscle, he saw the details of the Thai skater's program, keeping an eye on the monitor as the program ended.  With a soft sigh then, Yuri looked up at JJ. "You have this." Suddenly, he was completely calm.

 

As the score of 190.72 was announced, it temporarily pushed Phichit into first place with a total of 281.95. Yuri just smiled though.  He didn't expect anyone to not be skating at their best. He was prepared for this.

 

Distracting JJ from the scores, he took the man's hand, keeping his eyes on him as he walked through the first step sequence with him, having JJ do it the correct way while Yuri reflected it, keeping his hands on the man and not paying any attention to how anyone else glanced over.  He didn't care it looked like it had been turned into something for pairs, this was how Yuri learned and how he taught. Explanations only went so far, he was one for doing things instead.

 

As Guang Hong and Leo both skated, Yuri just remained focused on his boyfriend, keeping JJ's mind off the other skaters.  All too soon though, Otabek was on the ice.

 

Nathalie walked over to them, "You're next."  

 

JJ Flashed his mom a smile and the J fingers, "Let's do this."  There were no doubts from JJ now. He exuded happy confidence as he turned to walk up to the ice with his mom on one side and Yuri on the other.  

 

They reached the ice as Otabek was finishing the last few seconds of his program, just in time to catch a particularly difficult combination into a spin before the ending pose.  When Otabek's eyes landed on Yuri though, the Kazakh frowned and looked down at the ice, skating off without any comment towards JJ or Yuri, instead just reaching down to grab one of the stuffed bears on the ice and go to his coach's side in the kiss and cry.

 

As they waited for the rink to be cleared of items, the young kids skating as fast as they could to gather up everything, Yuri looked at JJ one more time.  "You have this. Just do your best, and show them all."

 

As the skate guards were handed to his mom, JJ placed the jacket back over Yuri's shoulders then he gave one of his signature smiles to him.  "Just keep watching and I promise." He leaned in to give a quick kiss on the lips to his boyfriend before skating out onto the ice to the cheers of the crowd.  This was his home crowd. Second place after the short program and in good shape going into the free skate in front of a Canadian crowd in one of his favorite venues, yes, JJ had every reason to be confident.

 

When Otabek's score was calculated, Yuri's eyes widened.  184.99. Even as the announcer started to comment, Yuri turned to Nathalie.  "Phichit's still in 1st, that didn't get Beka over Phichit." If Nathalie was impressed with the mental math, she didn't have a chance to say anything as JJ moved to his opening position.

 

Hands on the wall between the coaching area and the ice, Yuri was watching.  Every thought about making sure he looked like a coach and was dressed nicely was gone from his head.  Those blue-green eyes were focused on only one thing. He couldn't stay still as he watched JJ's program.  The music was entrenched in his mind, not even noticed with conscious thought anymore as he saw JJ pull off the first of the step sequences, every move near perfect. The problems with his trailing leg were gone, instead, this was confidence and strength.

 

Yuri was muttering under his breath, the only word recognizable was JJ's name as he just muttered a steady stream of Russian.  As Victor and Yuuri walked up behind them, the smirk on Victor's face made clear he understood the muttering.

 

Even Victor's attention went to JJ though as he watched the man enter the second half of his program, the jumps loaded in the last half to give the increase in scoring.  Of course, Victor was familiar with the program as well after all the time sharing the ice, but some secrets were kept even from rink mates and he knew it.

 

When JJ went from a combination jump to a camel and then straight to a spin, whipping around with hands in the air, it screamed of Yuri's influence and Victor couldn't help a small chuckle at that.  Yes, this was no longer Nathalie's choreography, Yuri had made it his.

 

As the program ended, JJ having hit all his jumps with only a few minor missteps, Yuri was smiling.  Turning to wish Yuuri good luck in Russian and smiling at Victor, there was nothing else on Yuri's mind than getting to the kiss and cry before JJ.  Right now, it didn't matter the score. 1st, 2nd, 3rd or whatever -- it didn't matter. He knew how amazing JJ had been, and that was all that mattered.  

 

As JJ skated to the kiss and cry he grabbed two of the bouquets of flowers off the ice to bring them with him, handing one to his mom as he hugged her and then the other to Yuri as the younger man was picked up in a hug and half spun around before getting a kiss.

 

"You did it!  That was amazing!"  Unbridled enthusiasm poured from Yuri as he looked up at JJ.  "It was wonderful!" He knew if the judges had even been looking at all that JJ had been pushed into first with that.  

 

Then the score was announced and Yuri held his breath. 200.79.  It brought JJ to 300.52, not just enough to surpass Phichit, but to do it with a wide margin.  It guaranteed at least a second place and while not a personal best for JJ, it was a more than a respectable score for Yuri's official debut with choreography.

 

The next thing Yuri knew, he was being wrapped in a hug from Nathalie as well.  Her son was back to himself, over the break up with Isabella and over his competition problems.  It didn't matter that maybe the boy wasn't what she had expected for her son -- he was clearly so good for him.  Her son was in love, and she was overjoyed.

 

Yuri let himself crumple in the hug from Nathalie, smiling as he returned the hug before taking the skate guards to drop down and get them on JJ's skates.  After that performance, there was no way he was making the man put his own guards on, or letting his mom be the one to bend down.

 

As they left the kiss and cry, Yuri turned to watch a few seconds of Yuuri performing.  He saw how Victor was watching Yuuri too -- It could go either way for them. Yuri knew the other Yuuri had the ability to beat the score that JJ had set, but that score was still thirty-five points higher than the man had done not that long ago at the Canadian nationals.  Whatever happened, it would be fine.

 

Yuri was so distracted, that he didn't realize that as soon as the metal doors opened, Otabek was right there.  Before Yuri had a chance to react, JJ's arm hooked around Yuri's shoulders, pulling him close.

 

"Congratulations."  Otabek was holding his hand out to JJ.  "You did an amazing job."

 

"Thanks."  Slightly stunned, but without hardly any hesitation, JJ reached out to shake Otabek's hand.  "Thanks a lot." Sure Otabek had been off, but if it was because of things between the man and Yuri, that was not JJ's fault, so no need for him to feel bad.

 

"Yuri."  Intentionally not using any form of a familiar name, Otabek nodded to the shorter man, "Your choreography was perfect."  Otabek knew how short the time that Yuri had been working with JJ had been. Everyone knew, it wasn't a secret.  The program wasn't from scratch, only skaters like Yuri or Victor would be insane enough to change a program on just weeks notice.  What Yuri had done had been ambitious. "You both deserve this medal."

 

Swallowing, and not knowing what to say, all Yuri could manage was a soft, "Thank you…"  It was so strange to speak to Otabek in English, but before Yuri had a chance to say anything else, Otabek turned and walked back to where his coach was, giving JJ and Yuri as much space as possible.

 

It was just in time to see Yuuri's score for the free skate.  199.79. Instantly Yuri knew that meant no gold. However, it had been so close.  Before JJ could apologize for not fulfilling his promise, Yuri had him by the collar with one hand, "I am proud of you.  Proud of you. You did amazing. From where you were to where you are, be proud of yourself. You were amazing, and I love you."  Without pausing, Yuri was pulling him down into a kiss. The skates making the height difference so much greater, but there was no resistance from JJ.  Instead, the man just wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him close and whispering soft words into his ear.

 

Half a point.  They had only lost by half a point.  As they made their way up to the ice for the medal ceremony, it was the first time that Yuri didn't feel that the silver was just for the first loser.  The smile never left his face as he saw JJ skate out to the podium along with Yuuri and Phichit. He didn't miss the smiles or the cheers, no he saw and heard everything.  Today was an amazing day.

 

A hand landed on one of his shoulders, and Yuri looked up, seeing Victor standing there.   _"You did well."_

 

_"You still beat me."_

 

_"No, your free skate was the higher score.  You didn't do his short program."_

 

 _"Do you think it was enough?"_  Yuri glanced up as he asked.

 

_"Enough for what?"_

 

_"To be taken seriously?"_

 

 _"Yura, it's been a very, very long time since any of us didn't take you seriously."_  Then Victor turned to give him a hug.  It was a picture that would be shared and liked over every platform, one of the most shared pictures ever on VK.  The first time 'Yakov's Dynasty' would be used to refer to both of them instead of just Victor.

 

* * *

 

With the tight schedule for the exhibition, Yuri and JJ had lunch in the man's hotel room.  They only had an hour before JJ would have to get changed for the exhibition, well, they could procrastinate a little if they didn't mind missing the first part, but it would be rude since some of those people were their friends.

 

Just as the sandwiches got there, Yuri's phone rang with a video call.  Answering it, his entire face lit up as he greeted Lilia in French.

 

_"Wonderful Yura.  It was wonderful.  The technical components were so graceful yet powerful.  You did so well."_

 

With Lilia's praise, the smile only got bigger, _"Jeh Jeh did amazing, didn't he?  He only has had that program for what, three weeks?  Four weeks? It wasn't a lot of time, but he got all the components sorted!"_

 

From the bed, JJ spoke up, _"Just take the compliment.  Your choreography was amazing.  Everyone is talking about it."_

 

_"Fine.  Fine. Lilia, he's picking on me."_

 

 _"Yes, I'm making you eat and accept a compliment.  I am such a horrible person."_ The pure teasing in his tone was enough to make even Lilia smile.

 

The Lilia's tone got a little more serious as she switched to Russian, _"Yura, call me from the airport when you get on your plane in the morning and on your layover.  I will be picking you up from the airport."_

 

The worried look was clear on the boy's face as he tilted his head, knowing the Russian meant it was for him only to hear and not JJ.   _"What is going on?"_ He glanced to JJ, the man picking up how serious everything had suddenly turned.

 

 _"Your grandfather wishes to see you once you are back in Russia."_  Lilia's tone tried not to give away any seriousness to the statement, but Yuri just nodded, knowing it for what it was.  His lower lip finding its way between his teeth.

 

 _"_ _I will call you and …"_ Yuri just sighed.  Nothing good ever came of a conversation like that.

 

 _"I'm sorry to ruin your good mood, Yura, I stayed quiet as long as I could."_ Then with a soft pause, she added, _"I will see you soon.  I love you."_

 

 _"I love you too…"_ Giving the phone screen a quick kiss, Yuri hung up the phone, not caring at all that JJ had seen him do that.  As he looked over, trying to concentrate on those blue eyes instead of how his stomach suddenly felt, he gave up on being strong and moved into the hug that was offered.

 

"Tell me what's wrong?"  Softly, JJ ran his hands over Yuri's hair.  This was serious, clearly. What few words JJ knew in Russian were enough to let him know it had to do with travel and the boy's grandfather.  More than that though was past his short time learning the language.

 

"She didn't tell me.  Once I land though, we're going straight to seeing my grandfather.  I land at 6 AM local time. I thought I'd be grabbing a cab, but she's going to be there."  Lilia being at the airport for him at 6 AM was more than clear enough indication something was wrong.

 

"Call me when you know anything?"  

 

"It will be midnight or later for you."

 

"I don't care.  You're more important."  The response didn't even have a pause before it.  This was serious, and JJ didn't care if it meant getting a call at 3 AM.  He was going to be there for Yuri -- as much as he could be.

 

Lunch forgotten, JJ stayed with Yuri, just holding him for a while as they both ignored their phones aside from JJ sending his mom a text that he'd be there for the exhibition and not to worry.

 

Time refused to stay still, no matter how much JJ wanted to do nothing but lie around in the T-shirt and jogging pants he had changed into after the free skate.  Eventually, he had to get up and get into his exhibition costume.

 

Trying to smile, but it never reached his eyes, Yuri helped with the makeup and then decided to trim JJ's undercut was necessary.  With the man freshly shaved and trimmed and now in his costume made to look like a tux, he looked amazing. The only thing wrong was the worried look in those blue eyes.

 

Before they left for the exhibition, Yuri pulled out his phone to snap a selfie of the two of them, faking his best smile as he gripped onto JJ's hand just a little too tight.

 

> [JJ in a black suit coat and Yuri in a white one]
> 
> Headed to the Exhibition skate.  Coaching credentials expire in 3 hours.  12 hours left in Canada :( #4cs #blueeyes #shirtsmatche #JJ!Leroy #willmisshim

 

As soon as JJ saw what was written, his expression softened even more as he pulled Yuri in for a hug, taking a picture of kissing the man on the top of the head.

 

> [JJ giving the top of Yuri's head a kiss]
> 
> 12 hours and a piece of my heart is flying half a world away.  Worlds can't come soon enough #lovehim #willmisshim #Yuri!Plisetsky

 

With his arm around Yuri as they walked to the elevator and then rode it down to the lobby, JJ texted his mom.  

 

 

> << I am changing my exhibition
> 
>  
> 
> >> What?
> 
>  
> 
> << The music you and dad won the gold to in the Calgary games
> 
>  
> 
> >> Are you sure?
> 
>  
> 
> << Positive.

 

As they walked out of the hotel, JJ smiled.  He knew his parents' program inside and out. He'd never skated it in public, but if your parents won a gold at the Olympics, of course, you learned their program.  He had practiced it as a single skater before. It was ice dancing, but he could easily up it a little. His outfit was already perfect for it.

 

Once they got to the venue, Nathalie was waiting for them, a worried look as soon as she saw a more sober expression from Yuri.  She didn't pause, she didn't ask, she just wrapped him into a hug as he hugged her back. "Are you Okay, baby?" She reached out to stroke a few stray strands of hair away from his face.

 

"Yeah, just … not going to think about things for a little?"  He tried to give her a smile, but the only thing that actually made his expression seem better was JJ putting an arm around him.

 

"You have everything ready for my exhibition, m'an?"

 

"Mm-hmm, they have your music.  Your father and I will both be rink side for it."  She gave JJ a hug then, smiling. Sure this was rash, but maybe it was good for the boy.  It was nowhere near as rash as anything that Yuri had ever done for an exhibition.

 

There was a small area near the ice that was marked off during the Gala exhibition, and Yuri and JJ walked up there, finding seats by Leo and several of the Canadian skaters as the lights started to dim.  

 

Leo smirked, "Too bad they didn't ask Yuri to skate in this.  I think everyone else is predictable."

 

"I haven't been on the ice in a week, I would have told them no."  Yuri glanced up to see who was first, then, not knowing them, turned back to Leo.  "Besides, I'm a coach today. See, suit. Real suit. It's not even partially spandex."

 

"Kitten, if they had said the word, you'd be making me get everyone here to let you raid their suitcases so you could and you know it."  The tease came with a smile though.

 

"I can skate in those white jeans."  Yuri smirked at that as he looked up, "You know the ones…"

 

"I will never forget those jeans."

 

"Or my ass?"

 

"Or your ass."  

 

Leo shook his head as Guang Hong moved closer to the man's other side.  "Uh huh." Leo teased. "You would have turned them down if they gave you an opportunity to do something  crazy on the ice?"

 

"You act like I have an iPod with like thirty exhibitions on it that are ready to go at a moment's notice?"  Yuri rolled his eyes at Leo, but the smirk was enough to make the man tilt his Head.

 

When JJ pulled an iPod out of Yuri's coat pocket and started to scroll through ES1 through ES34 so Leo could see the music, the man just shook his head, "Are you shitting me?  Why do you have over thirty exhibition skates?"

 

"Because I choreograph things when I can't sleep.  Some of it is shitty music the angels pick. Some of it is petty shit I'd never do."  Yuri just shrugged, he knew he had an excessive amount of choreography ready to go.

 

"Some of it is incredibly heartbreaking and beautiful and some of it was specifically done for Lilia.  Don't forget that portion."

 

"Otabek was nice today.  I don't think we need me skating to Taylor Swift."  Yuri smirked a little, noticing the man wasn't around right now.

 

"So this tension between you and Otabek?"  Leo had to ask.

 

"It's all over social media, I know they translated all the Russian yelling by now.  It was complicated. It's over. It's in the past." Yuri had no desire to drag anyone's name through the mud -- at least right now he didn't.

 

Drifting to silence, he saw Otabek and a couple of other skaters he didn't know move into the area but sit at the far end of the roped off area.  Not moving from his spot next JJ, he just stayed there, knowing nothing bad would happen with this many witnesses.

 

Yuri glanced up to where Victor and Yuuri were sitting, giving them a little smile so they'd know he was Okay.  He knew they worried, and after how Victor had been this afternoon, maybe he felt like being a little considerate of them.

 

"They're doing a new pairs skate."  It wasn't a secret that Victor and Yuuri often did such things, and so far this year, Yuuri's exhibitions had been solo.  It was clear to the world they were in matching outfits, so it was not as if it was a secret.

 

"You're not doing pairs with JJ, you guys do sort of match, you know?"  Leo had to tease. Isabella had meant he always had an excuse to grab JJ on double dates, but he had never really gotten to know her.  Everything out of her mouth had always been about JJ and not about her.

 

"Mila does enough lifts with me as it is, I don't need someone else throwing me around on the ice."  Yuri just curled more into JJ as both other skaters laughed at the thought of Mila lifting him on the ice.  "Besides, look at those two down there. I'm about her weight and JJ is way stronger than he is. It would be sad to show up the actual pairs skaters.  Also, Yakov has expressly forbidden me from doing throw quads. I bet JJ could throw me for an axel though."

 

"You are crazy.  I am not going to try anything that insane with you, kitten."

 

"I didn't say we were going to do it, I just said you probably could.  You have the arm strength to probably get some good distance with me. Georgi sucks at throwing me."

 

Guang Hong, peered over from the other side of Leo to ask, "How often are your rink mates do pairs skating with you?"

 

"When we're working on everyone's choreography for the year -- a lot.  Like Mila likes to point out, I'm the closest in size to a thirteen-year-old girl."  He rolled his eyes and laughed though. This was nice, talking to people but not feeling like he was being interrogated.  He liked JJ's friends. They were nice.

 

As intermission hit, JJ took Yuri's hands, "Time to head down and get ready."  He grabbed the bag with his skates and waving quickly to a few people before he led Yuri down to the preparation area.  As soon as the reached the area to get ready, Yuri was kneeling down to help JJ with the skates, already having one on the man before Alain and Nathalie arrived.

 

"JJ"  Alain walked up to his son, hugging him quickly before looking down at Yuri and giving the boy a smile, "Yuri."  

 

JJ hugged the man back as Yuri just gave a nod, busy with the second skate.

 

"Will you both be OK if your mom and I head up to the booth, with … things, they asked us to go up there."

 

"Of course."  JJ reached down to help Yuri up once the skates were good, "We'll be fine.  Go on, you know they love you both at any Canadian skating event."

 

While a little odd, Yuri didn't ask.  Like JJ said, Canada had a love affair with the Leroy family.

 

As the first post-intermission skater took the ice, Yuri and JJ walked up to the side of the rink, waiting in the prepared area for it to be their turn.  The atmosphere was so different, the lights dark and skaters moving in spotlights on the ice. No scores, the only competition was for the audience's approval.  

 

This wasn't an atmosphere of stress.  The moves and music chosen for the exhibition so much closer to what most skaters used for fun on the rink when they weren't training.  No one got into this sport without a desire to perform after all.

 

"Are you ready?"  Yuri looked up at JJ, reaching up to adjust the man's hair a little.  

 

"Entirely.  I just … Yura, kitten?  I changed my exhibition.  It's for you." He leaned in to give the man a kiss as he pulled out his phone.  He pulled Yuri in, leaning down to his level as he took a selfie as he said, "Smile."

 

> [Picture of JJ smiling and Yuri smiling while rolling his eyes.]
> 
> Yes, another selfie.  About to do my exhibition.  This one is special. #4Yuri #Icanthelp #tribute #1988 #love
> 
>  

As the skater before JJ finished and waved at the audience, Yuri looked at the tags, confused.  "1988?"

 

Nodding, JJ leaned in to whisper, "I wanted to do something that meant something."

 

As JJ spoke, the announcer's voice echoed over the speakers, thanking the previous performer and then announcing, "And for JJ Leroy's performance, we have two special guests in the booth.  Alain and Nathalie Leroy, Olympic medalists from the 1988 Calgary games."

 

Yuri looked up at the screen, confused that 1988 was the year JJ had tagged and the year the Leroy's had won gold.

 

"Thank you."  Nathalie smiled at the announcer.  "It's been so wonderful being back in Vancouver with our son and daughter as they both competed in the Four continents in this venue we love so much from our skating careers.

 

As his parents talked, JJ placed his Canada jacket over Yuri's shoulders and then took a step away to kiss the man's hands before taking off his skate guards and handing them over.  

 

"Alain, were you surprised your son changed his exhibition skate."

 

"Not at all.  I'm proud of him for it."

 

"This song is even more sentimental than being the song you skated to in your free skate the year you both won gold in Calgary?"  The announcer already knew the answer, and as soon as the man said that, a portion of the Canadian crowd gasped. Every JJ girl seemed to know something, and Yuri looked around at the crowd that was suddenly hushed.

 

"It was also our first dance when we got married.  So -- my son performing it for someone he loves seems fitting today."  Nathalie was smiling and in that instant, Yuri was overwhelmed with emotion for his boyfriend's mother.

 

With wide eyes, he looked back at JJ who was taking his starting position -- but one he had never seen before.

 

"JJ Leroy, skating to Elvis Presley's I can't help falling in love with you."  The announcer didn't even finish before the crowd erupted and then stilled as the first notes could be heard and JJ started to skate.

 

1988 was before songs with lyrics were allowed at the Olympics, so the version playing was strictly instrumental.  Yuri didn't know the program Nathalie and Alain had done, and perhaps he should have looked it up on YouTube at some point, but then that would have taken away from watching JJ do it as if it were something completely new.

 

Even Yuri knew the words, half the world knew the words to the song and so many people had skated to it before, but he had never seen JJ skate it -- and to have it be meant for him.  Leaning on the boards, Yuri just watched. The slow piano music a perfect accompaniment to the strong powerful moves that seemed to stretch over the ice. Beautiful jumps and spins. It wasn't Alain's side of the program, it was more than that.  JJ had made it his own, upping jumps, and changing spins to something more reminiscent of Yuri.

 

For his part, Yuri just rested his elbows on the boards, his chin on his hands as he softly smiled, watching without any stress or worry.  This wasn't for anyone else. This was for him. When whatever move Alain had used back in 1988 was replaced with a graceful hydroblade, Yuri's smile grew.  

 

Such a slow piece, and so different than anything Yuri had ever or would ever skate to, but to know even part of the story behind the music and what JJ was publicly proclaiming made him forget that he had to be on a plane in less than 12 hours.  RIght now, all he could think of was the man in the spotlight.

 

When the song ended, JJ was standing in center ice as he faced Yuri, a huge smile on his face.  Only then did he wave to the crowd, fingers hooked into J's as the crowd screamed in appreciate of the tribute.  

 

As he skated to where Yuri was waiting for him, he grabbed flowers from the ice to bring, knowing the spotlight was still on him as he wrapped Yuri in his arms to kiss him deeply.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love kudos and comments and can be found on my twitter @scribblesitm
> 
>  
> 
> JJ's music for the exhibition [ Can't help falling in love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNBCFyAOeTo)
> 
> Final scores of the guys I covered in case you wanted :
> 
> Yuuri ------- 101.23 -- 199.79  -- 301.02
> 
> JJ ----------  99.73 -- 200.79 -- 300.52
> 
> Phichit ------ 91.23  -- 190.72 --- 281.95
> 
> Otabek -----  95.93 -- 184.99 -- 280.92
> 
> Guang Hong-  92.30 -- 174.68 -- 266.98
> 
> Leo --------  95.61 -- 165.72 -- 261.33


	19. After the love song ends

 

The rest of the exhibition was a blur, but while JJ got dressed for the banquet, Yuri ended up back in Victor's suite packing his things.  The call with Lilia was momentarily put aside as Yuri somehow managed to fit everything into his seriously overweight checked bag. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had to sit on his suitcase as he zipped it up.  Most of his things were shoved into the big suitcase, including what could be considered an embarrassing amount of JJ's clothes. He'd rather have the heavy bag checked and have the two lighter ones as carry-ons in what would inevitably be his mad dash from one gate to another once he arrived in Paris for his layover.

 

As soon as the suitcase was packed, Victor appeared from the other room with Yuri right behind him, both men now dressed in suits for the Gala tonight.  However, in Victor's hands, he held a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. "Yura! We must celebrate this." The excessive gesturing and flush to the older man's skin a telling sign.

 

As the glasses were set down on the table and the half-empty bottle of Stoli opened, Yuri was pretty sure that this was not the first shot Victor was taking tonight.  "Celebrating? Your victory?" There was no animosity from Yuri that Yuuri had won the gold. JJ had skated his best he could at the moment, there was no shame in that.  It had been a close second and his choreography was being well received.

 

"Now I know what you meant about how winning by that narrow of a margin feels."  Yuuri walked over though, wrapping arms around Yuri and already smelling like vodka as he hugged the younger skater.

 

"No no, Yura, we are celebrating your mushy lovey boyfriend publically gushing about you on the ice.  That was if Georgi had a girlfriend work out levels of gushing from JJ. To shitty love songs!" Yuri just lifted his glass, not even complaining the vodka wasn't cold as he threw back the shot.  

 

"It wasn't that shitty -- and it was sentimental.  Besides, don't let his parents hear you say that That's an important song to them, too."  It wasn't the alcohol causing the flush to cross his pale cheeks. Then he muttered, "I liked it."  For as much as Yuri liked to act like he was the badass who didn't need romance, he had to admit, he had really liked that.

 

Victor poured a second round of shots as Yuuri giggled, and that was when Yuri was certain this was not even close to the start of the drinking those two had been doing.

 

"To Yura!"  The glasses were up again and a second shot downed as Yuri just shook his head, feeling the burn of alcohol down his throat.

 

"Come on you two, let's get to the banquet.  You have pregamed this enough. Need to get some food in your both before you're drunk -- drunker, whatever."  Grabbing his phone to text JJ that he was coming down with Victor and Yuuri, they made their way to the 7th floor where JJ's room was, Yuri dragging his heavy suitcases behind him.  He was just going to leave from there in the morning. No reason to wake up Victor and Yuuri at 3 AM when he had to go and get a cab to the airport and no one was foolish enough to think that Yuri wasn't spending every last minute he could with his boyfriend.  He was annoyed enough he wouldn't get to have a nice long night in bed with JJ, early plane rides sucked.

 

Knocking on the door, with Victor next to him and Victor's arm around Yuuri, he tossed his blond hair back. He'd left it down, just letting it fall in its natural mess -- ok, admittedly he had put some of Victor's hair gel in it so it had formed into perfect waves, but it still looked like he hadn't done anything to it.

 

When JJ answered the door, Yuri would have sworn his brain shut down, except his brain was much too messed up to actually realize that.  The dark-haired man had changed and was now wearing an incredibly well-cut black suit. At some point, Yuri would realize the color was one of those 'not black' blacks he had learned about on his horrible suit shopping experience.  The sapphire blue silk shirt though did everything and then some to make JJ's eyes stand out.

 

Leaning down to kiss Yuri's lips, JJ smiled and then took the suitcases to just get them inside the room.  He wasn't going to deal with it now, it would be there when they got back. "You look handsome." It wasn't the right word, but JJ was horrible at finding the right words to describe how Yuri looked.

 

Yuri lightly hit the man's shoulder, shaking his head as he then took the arm to walk back to the elevator.  "I'm supposed to look like a coach still, you remember this right." He was smiling though as he said it. The white suit contrasting perfectly with his boyfriends near black.

 

As they entered the elevator, JJ pulled Yuri into a kiss, not caring about messing up the lip gloss.  

 

The happy looks from Victor and Yuuri were ignored as that kiss was returned until they reached the second floor where the banquet hall was located.  Well, Yuri might have flipped them both off behind JJ's back, but he most assuredly did not stop kissing.

 

Of course, there were press and fans, and photos were taken as soon as the four of them stepped off the elevator.  They were a little late, just enough to be fashionably late, not enough to be in trouble.

 

Victor gave the press his best smile, giving them all a little wave with his free hand as he kept his arm around Yuuri, ushering his husband into the banquet.  Inside, cameras and such were not allowed. The only press to deal with there would be actual reporters.

 

Following the other Two, JJ was a little slower, actually saying a few words here and there to some of the Canadian news people.  

 

Yuri kept his grip on JJ's arm, a less intimate pose than Victor and Yuuri had taken though, and Yuri's eyes wandered around, ignoring the questions as JJ finally led him into the ballroom.  All their friends were there, but people were still at their assigned tables. Until after the dinner portion and the speech from the organizer, they'd be expected to stay where they were assigned seats, but that was fine with Yuri.  Since he was here on coaching credentials with JJ, his place was with the rest of the Canadian contingent which left him sitting next to Nathalie with JJ on his other side.

 

"JJ, you really need to work on not being so late."  Alain was glancing at his watch. It wasn't as if they had been that late, just a little bit.  

 

"It was my fault.  I was trying to fit about twice as much stuff as I flew out with into my checked bag for tomorrow morning.  It came dangerously close to having to have a second person sit on it to get it to close." Yuri grabbed his phone though to take a selfie of himself with JJ, since they were still waiting on the food.  JJ then pulled his sister in to have Yuri take a picture of all three of them, then he got his mom in on the photo and before Yuri had any idea of what had happened, JJ had all of the Canadian contingent posing while one of the hotel staff took the picture on JJ's phone.  As everyone retook their seats, JJ posted it and tagged everyone in it.

 

The actual dinner was a blur, the table never quiet, always someone or another keeping up the conversation.  It was different than the Russian tables had been at Europeans, but Yuri found himself liking both. Soon the music played and the lights were dimmer.  Champagne was flowing but Yuri was just drinking water. He had to catch a ride to the airport in six hours.

 

"Yuri?"  Nathalie leaned into him, asking, "Do you need to leave early, I know you have an early flight?"

 

"No, I'm just staying up.  I need to catch the cab from here at three.  I'm going to try to sleep on the transatlantic leg, it should put me more in line with time back home by doing that."

 

He knew the Leroys all had late checkouts set up.  They didn't fly back to Montreal until five in the afternoon.  Yuri decided he didn't want to think about leaving yet though, instead he stood up, holding a hand out to Nathalie, "You might be the only person in this place that would let me lead?"  

 

Surprised, but with a smile, Nathalie let Yuri lead her out to where some of the others were dancing as the boy proved he had been more than adequately trained on how to dance a proper waltz.  

 

Before long, Alain showed up to 'cut in' and Yuri graciously stepped aside.  It was only seconds before he found himself not leading as it was JJ dancing with him.  He leaned in to whisper into Yuri's ear, "We only have four hours before your cab. Do you want to stay here?"

 

"Mmm, you look really good in the suit though, almost would be a shame to toss it on the floor?"

 

"Not nearly as good as you look."  JJ leaned in as he wrapped Yuri into a deeper kiss, moving off the dance floor and to a darker side of the room.

 

Yuri dropped his eyes though as he thought, "I … I bet the fans are all cleared out from out front?  We could … go for a walk and talk?" Part of him really wanted to go back to JJ's room and make out all night.  He wanted to talk though, now, face to face. Part of him, the irrational part, was scared to death of repeating the actions of his last night in Turkey.

 

"Yeah.  Let's go to my room and get some warmer clothes."  JJ just smiled though, trying not to be worried as he took a hold of Yuri's hand to leave the banquet.  No one was surprised that they were leaving early. Everyone was more surprised that they had stayed this long.

 

Warm jeans and a couple layers of shirts replaced the white suit as Yuri put on a hoodie and his Russian team jacket.  The parka was packed in the suitcase that took so long to close, so he left it, Instead, they walked out like that, JJ having put a scarf around Yuri though.  

 

Both bundled up in their respective team coats, they left the hotel through the front doors.  Instantly, Yuri knew that was a mistake. Cameras and a group of fans were there. It was small, but mostly Yuri's fans.  He sighed as he whispered, "I'll take care of this."

 

He walked over, JJ right behind him as the man nodded to the few JJgirls there.  In the years since running from his fans had seemed like the best idea, Yuri had learned a new way to deal with his fans.  "Hey. Uh, yeah. JJ and I are going for a walk, like a private walk. I'll take pics and post them though just -- you know, private, okay?"  Maybe it wasn't the smoothest asking to be left alone, but in between the calls of 'I love you Yuri!' and 'You are amazing' there were also a bunch of assurances that no one would follow them.  While Yuri knew all his fans weren't well behaved, he knew the ones that were outnumbered the other and tended to police the out of control ones.

 

Nodding and with JJ's hand in his, he nodded to them, "Thanks."  Then he tugged JJ's hand a little down, just enough to encourage him to lean down so they could kiss before leaving for their walk.  He knew if he gave the fans one chance to see him kiss his boyfriend, they were more likely to leave him alone.

 

Yuri didn't say anything for the first few blocks, just walking with JJ until the man moved to put an arm around him and keep him close.  "I'm sorry."

 

JJ was really trying not to be worried, but wanting to talk and then saying he was sorry had JJ's mind going to the worst places.

 

"For what, Yura?"

 

He wasn't sure how to answer that, but walking towards the park he could see.   Even covered in snow, it looked like someone had shoveled the pathways. The benches in it had been cleared off as well.  "For … everything I've put you through?" He paused under a street light near a bench, the snow deep just behind them.

 

"You don't have to apologize for any of that?"  JJ slipped his hand from his glove so he could run the backs of his fingers over Yuri's cheek trying to warm the wind-red flesh.  Yuri was so skinny, it always worried JJ that he'd be too cold.

 

"I'm … nervous about this long distance thing."  Yuri didn't look away though, instead, he looked straight into JJ's blue eyes.

 

"I was thinking … it's not hard to get a visa into Russia and my parents are pretty busy with Eva and getting her qualified for everything?"

 

"You were thinking?"  Yuri reached up to gently touch the stubble along the other man's jawline.  It was still hard to see, but he could feel it under his fingers.

 

"Uh huh.  After worlds, maybe relax a little?  Have my boyfriend show me around his town?"

 

"I'd like that?  LIke right after worlds?"  Yuri tried to hide the hope in his voice.

 

"It'd be a little silly to fly from worlds to Canada and then to Russia?"

 

"I could have Yakov give you the itinerary?"  Yuri moved to tiptoes to kiss that man again.

 

"I'd like that."  His arms were around Yuri as he leaned in, kissing him deeper now before pulling back to whisper. "I could see about getting practice time near you?  Maybe spend the offseason you know part there and part back here?"

 

"I could talk to Yakov.  I … do a lot for him, he might be able to be okay with a non-Russian skater?"  There was the distinct note of even more hope in Yuri's voice now.

 

"I'd like that.  Would put me closer to my choreographer and boyfriend?"  JJ kissed him again, holding him close as they stood in the cold February air.

 

"I wish I didn't have to go."  He burrowed more into JJ as he whispered, "I'll miss you."  His fingers trailed up to JJ's hair. The entire undercut was so short right now, shorter than it had been at any point since they'd started dating and it felt so nice.  Soft yet tingly, the pads of his fingers trailed over the freshly shorn hairs, just barely touching as he softly pet the other man.

 

"Tickles a little…"  JJ relaxed into the touch though, closing his eyes as he slowly started to dance with Yuri,  no music playing, just the light of the street lamp in the abandoned snow-covered park. He didn't care where they were, as long as he was with Yuri.

 

"I like it.  It feels … I just like it."  Yuri just smiled, leaning into the other man as he kept playing with those short hairs.  How could JJ stop him, he was just as guilty, if not more so, of obsessing over Yuri's hair.  His eyes were closed now though as he leaned his head against JJ, tucking his head under the other man's chest as they slowly swayed to whatever music JJ had in his head.  This close together, Yuri wasn't cold. Vancouver wasn't near as cold as Saint Petersburg.

 

Bundled up and this close to JJ, Yuri was just content, feeling how fast his heartbeat and how happy he felt.  Whatever was waiting for him in Saint Petersburg, it would be OK. Nothing there could take this away from him, he wouldn't let it.  "I love you, Jeh Jeh." Then Yuri laughed a little as he added, "Zhanyacha." He wasn't sure if he liked that."

 

Humming softly, he looked up at JJ as the man leaned in for another kiss. "Siniyka."  Yuri just laughed at that one, shaking his head, no, as much as he loved JJ's eyes, calling the man an endearing version of blue just was not something he could do.  "Your name is hard in Russian."

 

"Why is it hard, kitten."  He had no shortage of names for Yuri and seeing Yuri try to figure out what to call him was actually adorable.

 

"Shush, don't tease.  Zhanya. I like Zhanya."

 

"Just like me? You do more than like me?"  Now JJ was teasing him even more.

 

"Leroy …"

 

"You know I love when you call me that, it means you're frustrated with me but …"

 

"You can be very frustrating."  Yuri laughed though as he said it.

 

"My mother would agree with you."

 

"Your mother is a saint."  He leaned up to kiss the man again.

 

"And you're an angel."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at that.  "Not at all, but I like that you think so."

 

In the distance a clock rang, marking the twelve strikes of midnight.

 

Dropping his eyes, Yuri pulled out his phone to lean into JJ and take a selfie of them.

 

 

> [Poorly lit back of Yuri's head against JJ's chest, the team jackets obvious.]
> 
> Last hours in Canada.  Miss him already. #ilovehim #JJ!Leroy #4cs #stpetersburg

 

* * *

 

By the time they walked back to the hotel, there wasn't that much time left.  He had to pack the last bag, pack his skate bag, make sure he had everything he needed, and check that his boarding passes had been sent to his phone.  All too soon, he was being walked down to the front of the hotel by JJ, clearly, neither one wanting this to end.

 

Even the angels had given up and left by the time the cab pulled up at 3 AM to take Yuri to the airport.  One last kiss and it was over -- it couldn't last forever, no matter how Yuri tried to draw it out. All too soon, he was in a cab being driven away from JJ.  Somehow he managed to hold himself together, even though he felt like everything was breaking to pieces inside of him.

 

* * *

 

Eighteen hours later, another picture was posted.  

 

> [Yuri tucked into the side of his grandfather's hospital bed, clearly having held the camera as far away as he could to show a picture of him right next to his grandfather, giving the camera a smile, even if the older man looked pale and tired]
> 
> Home!  Love you Dedushka! #stpetersburg #backtotraining #Family #hospitalssuck

 

It didn't matter to Yuri that most of that picture was a lie.  It had taken five attempts for his grandfather to look as if he were even remotely alright with having his picture taken.  As soon as the photo was done, Yuri had retreated to the chair. Neither of them wanted the media to know there was still very little talking between the two of them.

 

They were both trying to present the appearance of a functional family  -- they were Plisetskys -- they were good at faking.  None of how they were now though changed the fact that Yuri loved the man. That was his grandfather, the only family that loved him, even if the man was still disappointed in him.  Yuri loved his grandfather, and he knew the old man loved him as well -- things were just hard right now. They'd work it out. It was so much better than it had been. Only a few people knew things were rough still between him and his grandfather, part of him felt horrible that one of those people wasn't JJ.

 

* * *

 

It was moments after the photo was posted though that JJ's phone buzzed at 4 AM.

  

> >> I'll call you when I get home in a few hours.  I have meetings with the doctors so I can't call right now
> 
> >> It's not good.  It's very not good.

 

Groggily, JJ rolled over, grabbing his phone.  He was in his bed back at his parents' house, trying to figure out why he was getting texted instead of called.  Then he saw what Yuri had sent.

 

> << How bad is it?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'm going to find out.  It's cancer.
> 
>  
> 
> << fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> >> yeah.  I have a meeting in like ten minutes with a … uhhh… uhh cancer doctor.  I don't know the English.
> 
> >> I'll know more soon.
> 
> >> He's not in pain and they think he'll be able to get out of here soon.  For a while at least.
> 
>  
> 
> << Call me when you can.  I'll keep my phone on me. I love you, Yura.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Love you too

 

* * *

 

Six hours later, JJ's phone rang and he answered it, stopping his conversation with his father midword as he asked, "Yura?"

 

"Hey.  OK. I'm back at Lilia's now.  She's making me eat in a little, she's cooking."  Yes, Lilia was cooking, not having someone else cook.  There was a pause where Yuri didn't want to explain, but he knew he had to.  "They think with the treatment he could have two to three years. I'll be getting him a nurse once he is out of here, he'll need someone more than I can be there, so …"  Yuri sighed as he said it.

 

"Whatever you need.  I'm here for you, baby."  JJ kept his tone soft as he closed the door to his room.  He'd have to talk to his parents, but not now. Now he needed to be around for Yuri.

 

"I can't go running off to Canada.  I need to stay in his apartment too, and .. when you're here, he'll just have to deal with it because I guess the best accommodations I can offer you is half of a kinda small bed in a kinda small room with way too many plush cats?"  He didn't even realize he had referred to his old home as his grandfather's apartment. It hadn't actually been his home in years.

 

"No place I would rather be, kitten.  As long as you're there."

 

Then he heard it, the soft sounds of Yuri starting to cry.

 

"Yura?  Baby? Hit the video button for me?"  JJ kept his tone so soft, but he needed to see the man.  If he couldn't be there right now, seeing him at least was as close as he could be to being there.

 

The video call connected and JJ could see how red those beautiful eyes were.  "I have practice tomorrow. I am so behind it feels like and I want to just say fuck worlds and stay here and take care of him."  The frustration was so clear in the younger man's voice.  He had been working so hard, doing so much since he had gotten back to Russia.

 

"Kitten, whatever you need to do is what you should do.  I have tickets to come see you after worlds, and I should have my visa real soon.  

 

Yuri shook his head, "No, a week won't matter.  I'll make sure he has care, and I need to compete.  If I drop out of worlds it won't look good to sponsors."

 

"If you need money, I have money.  Don't let that make your decisions."

 

"Leroy!  I am not taking your money."  The firmness of that answer was clear.

 

"What do you want to do."  JJ was looking into those beautiful eyes, trying to make sure that whatever Yuri said was what he truly wanted.

 

"I want to be selfish … I want to tell Yakov to fuck himself and get on a plane and fly back to Canada."

 

JJ's eyes widened at that, not having expected that answer, but he couldn't deny how it made him feel.

 

"I'll see you at worlds."  JJ smiled softly.

 

Nodding, Yuri agreed, "I'll see you at worlds."  Then the boys face turned to a frown as he sighed, "And … happy Valentine's day."  

 

"Oh."  There was no way to pretend that JJ hadn't forgotten all about the holiday.  "I wish I was there with you."

 

"Next one?"

 

"Next one.  I promise." JJ sat down on his bed, his eyes never leaving Yuri's image on the phone.  

 

Suddenly Yuri turned his head, "Lilia is calling me down.  Food is ready I …"

 

"Eat, you're probably starving, especially being at the hospital all day.  I'll have my phone on constantly, anything you need…"

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, kitten."  JJ's heart broke that he wasn't there right now.  Closing his eyes for a moment and just holding his phone, he stretched out on his bed, burying his face into the pillow that still smelt like Yuri's shampoo.  It wouldn't last though. It hadn't even been two days and already this was killing him to be apart.

 

* * *

 

The times JJ had managed to talk to Yuri were few and far apart, mostly it was texts and some pictures.  He'd moved back into his parent's house, for the time being, if he was going to be spending most of the offseason in Russia, there was no point in getting his own place, and this was easier -- he had his parents for training and it was nice to not be alone.  Going back to alone was too hard after having had Yuri. He didn't want that old apartment. He didn't want anything that reminded him of Isabella. He had the selfie of him and Yuri in his bed, and that was enough to make that bed more of a home than his old apartment.

 

Three days before they left for worlds, JJ got video request while he was at the rink stretching.  Of course, he answered it. Having the phone on him at all times was something he was not going to negotiate and no one tried to take it away.

 

He knew what Yuri's room at Lilia's looked like by now.  He knew the walls and the furniture. He knew what the living room looked like and the kitchen. This was different.  This was a small room with the gaudiest wallpaper JJ thought he had ever seen. "Where are you?"

 

"My old room."  He let the camera pan around the room slowly.  It was tiny, maybe six feet by eight feet, Somehow a twin sized bed piled high with blankets and cat plushies fit along with a small desk with a pile of books on top of it.  The walls had medals and awards on them, it looked like most of Yuri's pre-seniors awards.

 

"Oh, at your grandfather's?"  JJ curled his legs under him, seeing his mom walking over to see why he had stopped and was on his phone.

 

"Yeah.  I cleaned out the kitchen, tossed the food, washed the dishes, cleaned all of that.  Yakov thinks I'm at ballet but Lilia told me to do whatever I needed to do." He laid back on the bed looking up at JJ.  "They're going to do chemo on him, so he's going to have his first treatment in two days. Then it's every week after that, so I'll be at worlds for the second one, and then a week after that, they're going to do the third one.  If all of that goes well, he gets to come home."

 

"That's awesome.  That's why you're getting it ready?"

 

"Yeah, I thought clean sheets, clean the floors all that -- then I thought, I should show you my room."  This was an honest smile from Yuri, knowing he'd have JJ with him soon brought out the real smile.

 

Nathalie heard Yuri's voice so she just nodded and wandered off so that her son could have some privacy.

 

"I'm happy he's going to be coming home soon,  I'll be there to help for a while too?" JJ was looking forward to meeting the man.  He knew that Nikolai had had problems when he first found out Yuri was gay, but evidently things were a lot better now.

 

"I know.  I … like that idea.  Yakov said after worlds I can take a little time off if I want."

 

"A real vacation?  I didn't know Yuri Plisetsky knew the meaning of that word?"  Teasing was something he had so missed. He loved how it made Yuri's cheeks flush.

 

"A real vacation, take you to see the sights and everything."  Yuri closed his eyes for a second as he leaned back against the wall, not commenting at all on the ugliness of the wallpaper.  "Just a few more days."

 

"A few more.  I can't wait."  The smile he got for that was worth everything.

 

"OK, I need to head home before Yakov gets there.  My turn to cook something. I'll see you soon?"

 

"Not soon enough, but yeah, see you soon.  Love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

Yuri closed his eyes after disconnecting.  He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. Things were going so well with JJ and even his grandfather seemed to be relaxing around him.  Life was getting better. Worlds couldn't come soon enough.


	20. Airport frustrations

 Yuri had been swearing for a good fifteen minutes.  It wasn't doing any good. He was sitting in an uncomfortable airport seat in Paris next to Mila while Yakov complained and Lilia tried to smooth whatever was going on.  Had he really wanted to know, he could have walked closer, the conversation was in French which meant Lilia was doing most of the speaking and Yakov was just grousing.

 

> [image of sad looking Yuri and sad looking Mila]
> 
> Stranded in Paris.  Flight canceled. Looks like we live here now.  This is our life now. Going to quit skating and work at the Gucci store #overlydramatic #sittinghere #thissucks

 

Yuri sighed as he moved to get more comfortable, leaning against Mila with her head resting on his.  He pulled out his phone -- it wasn't as if she wasn't doing the same thing. Yakov and Lilia were too busy to care that their two skaters were texting their boyfriends.

 

> << I don't know if we're going to make dinner.
> 
> << We're stuck in Paris
> 
>  
> 
> >> Shit.  We just got in and unpacked.  
> 
> >> We can move it later if you need to
> 
> >> Or tomorrow?
> 
>  
> 
> << I don't know yet,  They're still trying to work out what's going on.  Lilia is looking absolutely flustered talking to the gate agent.
> 
>  
> 
> >> That's not good
> 
> >> Worst case, how long of a drive is it?
> 
>  
> 
> << I think the last time this happened, it was like a 6 hour drive
> 
>  
> 
> >> This happens a lot?
> 
>  
> 
> << You know my airport luck
> 
>  
> 
> >> True.
> 
> >> Very true.
> 
>  
> 
> << If we left now and drove, we'd barely be there in time.  Assuming we left now instead of having to get a car and all.
> 
>  
> 
> >> That still sucks
> 
>  
> 
> << Not being with you sucks
> 
>  
> 
> >> Miss you
> 
>  
> 
> << Miss you too
> 
>  
> 
> >> I think my mom took pity on me
> 
> >> [hotel room picture.  2 red suitcases (clearly JJs) and a king sized bed with some of JJ's things tossed on it]
> 
>  
> 
> << Your mom got you a nice room ….
> 
>  
> 
> >> Uh huh … she said something about making sure I don't sleep weird.

 

Yuri tried to not laugh at that, but he couldn't help the little laughter as he shifted a bit.

 

"What are you laughing at?"

 

Instead of saying anything, Yuri showed Mila the picture of the hotel room.

 

"Ohhh nice.  So your boyfriend is sending you pictures of the bed he is going to ravage you on?"  Mila was smirking, still texting her boyfriend but now interested in teasing Yuri as well.

 

"Every minute we are stuck in this airport is a minute I am not there..."  He didn't bother to hide his impatience.

 

"Shush, Yura.  Least you're getting some tonight."

 

He halfheartedly smacked at her as he started to type back.

 

> << I hope we get this fixed soon.  Don't want to be tired and cranky when I get in.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'll keep an eye on when room service is ending and stock my fridge before that happens if you run really late?
> 
>  
> 
> << See this is why I love you.  Send me a pic of the room service menu in case
> 
>  
> 
> >> Love you
> 
> >> [Picture of all the pages of the menu]
> 
>  
> 
> << Love you too.  Mila and I are monopolizing a power outlet for our phones.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I saw the picture of you two.  Looking forward to actually meeting her properly.
> 
>  
> 
> << You'll like her.  She'll threaten you. She's the best
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'm sure I will.
> 
>  
> 
> << Oh I think something's happening.  I'll text you soon.
> 
>  

Yuri sat up as Lilia and Yakov walked over to look at them.  "We have a new flight. Let's go get lunch. Our flight leaves this evening."

 

Lilia reached over to lightly touch Yuri's hair, "Can you reschedule dinner for tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, no problem."  He got up asking, "How late are we getting in?

 

"We land at 11."  Lilia knew it wasn't the answer that Yuri wanted.

 

He just nodded following them to a small restaurant to sit down, waste time, and eat.  It wasn't as if they were in a hurry.

 

> << We won't be to the hotel til midnight.  Lilia asked to reschedule dinner to tomorrow night.  Whatever works around practices and everything.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Fuck
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah  It'll be late, I can crash in my own room
> 
>  
> 
> >> Or I can order you some food and be waiting for you to get in?
> 
>  
> 
> << Just get something cold so it'll be fine when I get in
> 
>  
> 
> >> room 823
> 
>  
> 
> << )))))
> 
>  
> 
> >> ?
> 
>  
> 
> << I am not typing out actual smilies for you
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'll be waiting
> 
>  

Over the next several hours, Yuri amused himself by posting to Instagram.  There were pictures of his food, pictures of his new headphones, pictures of the purse Mila bought, pictures of all the chocolates that were tagged with #notonthemealplan and #sadface

 

By the time they were at the hotel, the badge pick up was long over.  There was one official though sitting in the lobby, and the woman looked up as they walked in, a sad look at how tired they seemed.  She walked over to them, speaking English, "So sorry you got held up. I have your badges and packets so you don't have to worry about them at least in the morning."  She knew who all four of them were and just handed everything to Yakov. "Practice times are in there. Your women's slot is at 11 am and your men's slot is at 1 pm "  

 

Yuri butted right in, "Perfect, thank you."  Yuri reached over to grab his lanyard and slip it on his neck.  Switching to Russian he tried to slip away from them _"I'll see you later…"_

 

 _"Yura.  No. Come on.  We're getting checked in."_  Lilia put a hand on the boy's shoulder as she led him over to the front desk.  Yakov quickly following once he had all the information form the ISU official.

 

_"JJ has food for me in his room."_

 

 _"How to kidnap Yura, Step 1. promise him food.  Step 2. You already succeeded."_  Mila was teasing even as she reached out to tossel the blond's hair.

 

 _"You will at least give the appearance of going to your own room."_  Lilia sighed, knowing there really wasn't much of a point.

 

Yuri knew he was acting like a brat as he sighed and flopped against the check-in counter, swearing there was no way this process could be any longer.  Finally, with his own room number of 417, the four of them hauled all their things to the elevator and Yakov pressed '4'. Without even pausing, Yuri reached right past him to hit '8'.

 

Lilia sighed, _"What is Mr. Leroy's room number."_

 

_"823"_

 

Yakov just frowned. _"Remember you have practice tomorrow.  You have to get used to the altitude here."_

 

_"I know, I know.  Going to eat then sleep.  OK?"_

 

Yakov just sighed, not believing it for a moment.

 

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Mila leaned into Yuri to whisper, _"Be careful."_  Then with a wink, she followed Yakov and Lilia out of the elevator.

 

As the doors shut, Yuri just shook his head.  It was a waste. They had two hotel rooms out of four that were going to go unused this week.

 

As the elevator doors opened again, Yuri dragged all his luggage down the hallway, feeling like he'd been traveling all day -- and he had.  They had left for the airport at 5 AM. Finally, he reached 823 and knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened, he sighed.  JJ was dressed in just a T-shirt and some jogging pants and in seconds he was taking Yuri's bags from him and pulling him into the room.  The blankets were messed up on the bed, it had been clear he'd been waiting up and watching TV to pass the time.

 

"Jeh Jeh, I need a shower.  Desperately. Then I will be like .. better, Okay, I am …"  He was shattered from the travel.

 

"Are the clothes you need in the big suitcase or the carry on?"

 

"Carry on."

 

"OK."  JJ opened it up, pulling out boxers, a T-shirt and a pair of leggings, then handed them over.  "You get a shower."

 

"Shit my shampoo is in the checked…"

 

"Don't worry, you get in the water, I'll dig that stuff out and bring it to you."  

 

Nodding, Yuri started to just strip out of his clothes, letting everything fall wherever it did as he walked into the bathroom to get into the shower.  A few minutes later, he gratefully took the shampoo and conditioner that JJ handed to him. Muttering a thank you, Yuri started in on his hair, it felt horrible after having traveled all day.

 

When he stepped out of the shower and saw his toothbrush and toothpaste next to the sink, he literally could have hugged JJ.  The fact his bag with moisturizer was also there along with the pimple stuff was just even more proof someone had been thoughtful.

 

When he walked out into the main room of the hotel room, Yuri was relaxed and happy.  He wasn't even hungry at the moment, too tired.

 

As soon as he saw what was on the nightstand though, he stopped dead in his tracks.  "Did you open that?"

 

"That's what Katsuki gave you that night?"

 

Yuri just walked forward to flop onto the bed.  "Uh huh."

 

"Condoms and lube?"

 

"I'm dying here already, you know what's in there, Leroy."  Yuri stretched out on the bed, finding a pillow and his eyes closing as he looked over at JJ.  "Yes, condoms and lube."

 

Gently, JJ reached out a hand to stroke Yuri's wet hair.  "This is going to get messed up if you sleep with it like this."

 

"Exhausted here.  Don't care." He rolled over though, noticing that JJ had picked up all of his things and his two suitcases were opened along one wall with his skate bag near the door and the lanyard tied to the handle.

 

"I'll help you fix it in the morning.  I plugged in your phone, set the alarm for eight.  My parents are planning on breakfast at 9."

 

"Best boyfriend ever."  Yuri smiled up at him, eyes heavy with exhausted.

 

"Missed you."  JJ reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.  Sliding under the covers, he wrapped Yuri in his arms, just holding him.  A soft kiss to the top of the younger man's head, but he knew that in minutes Yuri would be sound asleep.  That was fine though. JJ felt as if he could finally sleep well, he'd gotten so used to having Yuri that it was just so much easier to sleep together.

 

* * *

 

The next morning JJ woke up before the alarm, smiling as he reached up to brush away blond hair that had ended up everywhere, much like Yuri's legs.  Moving wasn't important, he could just lie there for a while. The king-sized bed was mostly untouched. Yuri had wrapped himself around, a leg over JJ's and the other almost shoved under him with his head on the other man's shoulder and an arm draped across to grip the shoulder of the team Canada T-shirt.

 

While not exactly how he had expected to spend the night, he didn't have any complaints as he just watched Yuri breath.  When their alarm went off, JJ reached over to turn it off. As he moved a little, Yuri woke up, moving to prop himself up on JJ's chest before leaning in to sleepily kiss his lips.  "Morning."

 

"There's my kiss finally."  The tease was clear in JJ's tone, he knew Yuri had been exhausted last night so not being kissed had been an oversight from exhaustion.

 

"I didn't kiss you last night?"  Yuri looked confused, but then he found himself looking into JJ's half-lidded blue eyes and nothing really seemed to matter anymore.

 

"Mm hmm.  You were exhausted.  You didn't even eat."

 

As if on cue, Yuri's stomach protested that fact and he just sighed.  "How long until breakfast?"

 

"And hour, get ready."  JJ could only laugh though as instead of getting ready, Yuri rolled to be pinning him to the bed.

 

"Room service."

 

"No, breakfast with my family."  His fingers found that messy blond hair though to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss.

 

"You are not making a convincing argument for getting out of bed."  As Yuri leaned in to kiss him again, the yellow phone on the nightstand started to ring and with a sigh, Yuri grabbed it, straddling his boyfriend's hips as he did before answering in Russia

 

He dramatically rolled his eyes at whatever was being said, then sighed again. All that JJ could make out of the conversation was that Yuri was agreeing to something, then he heard 'Leroy'.  As the phone was hung up, Yuri sighed, "Tell your mom we're having an all of us breakfast evidently. Also, Lilia and Yakov are already arguing."

 

"Arguing?"

 

Yuri just rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss JJ again, just a quick brush against the lips.  "He's mad I'm here, she's mad he's mad, it's probably something stupid like he used her toothbrush that started it."

 

Nodding, JJ reached over to grab his phone, "Mila coming too?"

 

"Probably."

 

Nodding, JJ sent off a quick message that 'Team Russia' would be joining them at breakfast.

 

It took the next hour for Yuri to decide what to wear and get his hair and makeup sorted.  JJ spent most of that time just watching as Yuri was clearly not fully recovered from yesterday and was moving from one task to another in an almost random fashion.  Finally, after having changed three times, JJ was asked for an opinion.

 

While JJ had just thrown on a nice pair of jeans and a JJ style long-sleeved T-shirt, Yuri had decided on pale blue jeans that fit in ways that were rather distracting, and a white shirt with red stripes which was possibly one of his most discrete team Russia shirts.  The imperial eagle was only a few inches tall and the Cyrillic form of Russian only across the back. "Yes?"

 

"You looked fine in everything you put on so yes, you're good.  You ready?" JJ had been keeping an eye on the clock while Yuri had been unpacking, repacking, and changing.

 

"Yeah, OK."  His hair was back in the half ponytail he often defaulted to.  As his hair had gotten longer though, the front parts that used to be left out to hide his face were now pulled back.

 

Before Yuri could rethink things again, JJ had the man by the arm and was leading him out of the room.  "Mom texted, she said they have table space grabbed."

 

"She is good at that.  I mean, the amount of Team Canada a few weeks ago was a little intimidating.  This is just me, Yakov, Lilia, and Mila.

 

"Viktor is here too."

 

"Yeah, but he's with Katsuki.  They flew in from Japan. His family is nice.  You'd like them."

 

"Katsuki's?"  It was so much easier to just refer to the other Yuri by his family name.

 

"Yeah, sure as hell not Victor's."

 

A quick elevator ride, JJ's arm never leaving Yuri's shoulder and they were walking into the restaurant.  The only ones at the table so far were Nathalie and Alain. Since Eva hadn't qualified, she had stayed back, her season over.

 

As soon as he was in sight, Nathalie was out of her seat and walking over to wrap the boy in a hug, not caring that a decent portion of the rest of the restaurant was skating staff or skaters.   The young Russian was embraced and hugged. "Oh, I missed you, sweetheart!"

 

There was no fighting it, so Yuri just hugged her back, closing his eyes for a second as he rested his head on her shoulder.

 

"Yuri."  Alain's greeting was just a head nod and an outstretched hand as he stood up as well.

 

"Sir."  Yuri took the hand and shook it, not trying for anything more.    Glancing to his side he saw Mila walk in with Yakov and Lilia.

 

Yakov walked over to Yuri, looking him up and down and narrowing his eyes for a moment.  "You look like you slept."

 

"Good morning to you too."  Evidently, they were all going with English in front of 'company' if Yakov's lead was any sign.  Yuri sighed though as he started introductions, "Umm, Everyone knows JJ. This is his father Alain Leroy and his mother Nathalie.  This is my coach Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva, and the Lilia Baranovskaya."

 

Yuri couldn't deny it, he was nervous as could be when Nathalie and Lilia met face to face, his shoulders visibly slumping in relaxation as he saw them hug each other, a quick whispered conversation in French between them, soft enough Yuri only picked up the phrase 'my boy' from Lilia.  Yes, he needed those two to like each other.

 

"I am so pleased to be able to meet you.  My Yura has told us so much about his time in Canada."  Lilia's statement in accented English seemed to take Yakov by surprise he sat down, mumbling some gruff hello to Alain after having shaken hands.  Mila sat down as well, eyes fixated on Lilia. She was still not used to the woman since she only truly trained Yuri.

 

Before sitting, Lilia turned to JJ, taking both of his hands in hers as she looked him directly in the eyes, "I look forward to your visit."

 

Suddenly Yuri was on guard, JJ had that look where he was going to do something -- and before he could do a single thing to stop it, his boyfriend had leaned in to hug Lilia.  Every bit of color drained from his face as he felt the world fall out under his feet, eyes wide -- and then Lilia hugged JJ back whispering something to him as well and Yuri was left not knowing what strange dream world he was in.

 

The rest of breakfast went well, a nice leisurely meal where Lilia tsked a few times at Yuri which seemed to make him sit up straighter and use his silverware in a more proper manner.  Mila seemed to love watching Yuri get tsked at and evidently, JJ decided, in Yuri's opinion, to be 'extra Canadian' today.

 

He just shook his head at JJ, giving up.  Maybe his boyfriend knew that Lilia was playing him perfectly for information, maybe he didn't.  Either way, the man was not shutting up. By the end of breakfast, every last detail of his first date with Yuri seemed to have been retold.  

 

"Yuri."  Yakov looked over at him.  "You need to stretch and warm up before your warm-up skate time.  You will have a snack after warm up, and then you will be dressed appropriately at the press conference tonight at three."

 

"Do I have to?"  Before he realized what he was doing, Yuri was whining at Yakov and rolling his eyes.

 

"Yuri!"  The reprimand was quick and sharp from Lilia.

 

"I'm sorry."  Then to Yakov.  "Yes, sir. Stretch, warm up, ice practice then press conference.  Team uniform, yes?"

 

"Yes.  And you packed like shit so you have to iron it first."  Yakov's eyes narrowed at Yuri in case he talked back.

 

It was horribly clear that Yuri wanted to snap back at him but instead, he bit his lip.  "Yeah. I will do that."

 

Yakov was about to bark something else out when Lilia held up one finger and looked at him.  "That is enough."

 

Yuri relaxed that Lilia had stepped in. "Yura, Mila, JJ, off with you three.  You need to get ready. Mila, Yasha will get you from your room to walk you to the shuttle to the venue when it is time."

 

Mila nodded as she stood, "Yes, of course."  She nodded her head, even Mila wasn't going to mess with Lilia.

 

Yuri stood up, following orders exactly without a single rebellious word, just taking hold of JJ's hand to walk back up to the man's room with him.  

 

Yakov muttered about not understanding why everyone listened to Lilia, but it didn't erupt into an argument -- not in front of the Leroy's at least.  

 

There wasn't time to do anything but stretch and warm up, They only had three hours to get ready for the warm-up, set everything out for what they'd wear to the press conference and to be prepared for dinner at 7 pm.

 

They'd hardly had time to steal a few kisses before Lilia and Nathalie were walking them both to the shuttle to the venue, hardly a chance to do more than say hi to some of the other competitors.  Yuri had felt rushed all day, and he was almost certain he was throwing off JJ's routine, but maybe not. At least competition wasn't until tomorrow.

 

Yuri barely had his bearings before he was being rushed onto the ice.  He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the air, letting the smell of the arena flood over him, then as his eyes opened, it was as if he were transformed, moving forward to skate, a few practice jumps, a few steps, he had to concentrate on just himself right now. He was competing, he had to be more selfish and think of himself and not just his boyfriend.  JJ would be fine, he had Nathalie with him.

 

He felt good.  He had slept so well last night, he felt refreshed, and after this -- after this, he wasn't flying away from JJ.  He was flying to St Petersburg with him. Yes, this was good. He stretched out his back, contorting into a Beilman more stretch than a beautiful form, but then he went through parts of his short program, calming and lost in the ice and how it felt under his blades.  A quick double toe loop and he was feeling how the surface was. Yes, having gotten here on time would have been preferable, and the altitude change from St Petersburg was harsh but no more harsh than Yuuri faced. Both of their rinks were nearly at sea level.

 

All too soon, the buzzer sounded and he made his way over to the side of the rink to talk to Yakov and Lilia.  As much as he wanted to go to JJ right now, he couldn't They both had work to do.

 

As soon as they got back to the hotel, they only had about an hour to shower and get changed.  JJ was a gentleman and let Yuri grab a fast shower first, knowing that the blond's hair took longer.

 

By the time JJ got out of the shower, Yuri had his Russian track pants on, but his shirt was still on the bed.  Instead, he had a hair straightener out and was straightening and drying his hair with it at the same time, the sizzle of doing that sounding way worse than it was.

 

"Part of me is so jealous of how easy your hair is."  Yuri smirked though as he grabbed another section of blond, running the straightener along it.

 

"My hair is boring, yours is amazing."  He walked over to place a quick kiss on Yuri's lips as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed, just towel drying his own hair -- it would be fine by the time he reached the press conference.

 

Yuri had barely gotten his hair dried by the time there was a knock on the door.   Lilia and Nathalie were both there, and he heard Lilia sigh since Yuri was still getting dressed, pulling on his T-shirt and then the Russian jacket over that.

 

"I'm sorry, my hair took forever."  He ran over to a mirror, making sure it was looking alright as he walked over to Lilia, his hair just down and straight.

 

Lilia just nodded, stern, but Yuri fell into step right next to her, even if he did look over his shoulder to smile at JJ.

 

In her heels, Lilia was taller than Yuri, but no longer tall enough to easily kiss his forehead, instead once they were in the elevator she kissed his cheek.  "Let Yasha do the talking at the press conference."

 

Yuri sighed at that but didn't disagree.  He wrinkled his nose at JJ when the man raised an eyebrow at how he so easily agreed to that.

 

"I don't think I've ever been in a news conference with you as a skater."

 

"Yakov normally makes up some shit to get me out of it."

 

As the elevator doors opened, Lilia took Yuri by the arm and walked him into the room.  Yakov nodded and quickly moved into place, a stack of paperwork in front of him. Yakov had a lot of experience with skaters.  He had just managed to shield Yuri from this for the most part.

 

As soon as Yuri sat down, the first of the chocolates were in front of him and his fingers were busy undoing the foil wrapping as everyone sat down.  Victor stopped behind Yakov making a whining noise that caused Yuuri to hiss at him, "What are you doing?"

 

Without pause, Yakov handed one of the chocolates to Victor as well.    Yuri didn't even say anything as Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh as Victor then went to his seat on the other side of Yakov and carefully unwrapped the chocolate instead of paying attention to the reporters as everyone was seated.  With both Victor and Yuri eating chocolate, the questions started. Most directed to Yakov since he was the coach of record today for three of the male skaters.

 

While Victor started answering questions after he ate his chocolate, Yakov kept Yuri fed through most of the meeting, the only time Yuri said anything was when someone asked, "What do you say to the rumors that you were injured and that explained your poor performance in nationals and Europeans, have you recovered now?"

 

Holding a finger up while he swallowed and took a sip of water, "Excuse me?"

 

"Just with your sudden switch to doing choreography, rumors were that you were retiring."

 

"Seriously?  Yes, my skating was off.  I took silvers in both to Victor.  I'm better now. We'll see how I skate.  I'm not injured and I am not retiring." He shrugged at that.

 

Yakov continued, "Yuri is a talented choreographer, and the ISU has a record now of the competition programs he has choreographed and assisted with.  When that gets processed, you will see he has a long history. No more questions." He waved off everything else and just discretely set another chocolate in front of Yuri.  

 

Once they realized Yakov was not budging, they shifted their attention to JJ, asking, "Mr. Leroy, how does it feel to be skating against your boyfriend?"

 

JJ sighed, "It's competition, it isn't personal.  The important thing is that no one here gets injured, that we all perform as well as we can and have a good competition.  Friends, my boyfriend, rink mates, it doesn't change anything. Our relationship does not affect the competition."

 

Yuri had a sneaking suspicion that JJ had practiced that, but he was too busy trying to get a little piece of foil off the chocolate to actually say anything.  The only time any of Yakov skaters were allowed chocolate during the skating season was if he gave it to them -- and yes, they all knew they were being bribed, just it was really good chocolate so no one cared.

 

After the press conference,   Yuri found himself walking back up to the room with JJ, leaning into the man and feeling bone tired.  "We have three hours…"

 

"We do.  What do you want to do?"   JJ's lips trailed along Yuri's neck and the younger man felt himself start to melt.

 

"OK, first, notes for dinner…"  He leaned against the door though as JJ opened it, guiding them both into the room.

 

"Notes?"  JJ was confused, but that didn't stop his lips from trailing along Yuri's shoulders, pulling the jacket and then the T-shirt off.

 

"Mmm hmrmm."  

 

"I think you are being paranoid."

 

"Maybe …

 

"Maybe?  Look, my parents love you.  Lilia loves you. Yakov doesn't want to make Lilia mad?"  JJ pulled Yuri over to the bed, stripping off their jackets to drop them to the floor.

 

"Mmm this is true, and even if someone doesn't like you, we both know that doesn't stop you one bit."  

 

"That didn't stop me with you, because you are amazing…"  He let his hands trail along Yuri's back, stripping off the T-shirt to toss that to the floor as well.  

 

"Such a bad man, aren't you?  What would Lilia say if she knew how you were corrupting me?"

 

"Corrupting?  I seem to remember you being the one to toss me down on the ground the day Yuuri caught us with after you came all over both of us?"

 

Yuri laughed, kicking off his track pants, "Oh yeah, that was … messy."  

 

"Yakov would kill you if I messed up the clothes you need."  JJ stripped down to his underwear, eyes running along Yuri's body.  He hadn't had a chance to appreciate it recently. The hickeys had faded from Yuri's body, and the old training bruises were gone.  There was a new one on his right hip that hadn't been there before, but the fingerprints from JJ were gone.

 

"Oh Yakov was ready to kill you when I took a fall and he saw how marked up I was.  He ordered me to strip in the medical office.

 

"He did?"  JJ at least had the decency to blush a little, although there was a smile under the blush.

 

"Don't you go smiling at that, Leroy.  He spluttered and yelled and accused you of …"  Yuri laughed a little, "acting like a crazed whore…  He got a little into the yelling." No matter how much Yakov yelled, Yuri didn't seem to mind.

 

"A crazed whore?"  

 

"It didn't make much more sense in Russian, let me assure you."  He rolled JJ onto his back, straddling his hips again. "Then when we got back from training to Lilia's house, he told her."

 

JJ's eyes widened as he held onto Yuri's thighs, running his fingers along the flesh.  "What did she say?"

 

"She set her tea down, looked at where he was pulling up my shirt to show her and just sighed. Before saying, Yes yes Yasha, I know.  I think he needs more vitamins. You should have seen Yakov sputter when he was dismissed like that. All Lilia said was, Yes yes Yasha.  You do know my Yura tells me things, yes? And Yakov stormed off. It was amazing. Then she made me drink halibut liver oil." He stuck his tongue out but then leaned in to kiss JJ,

 

"That might be worse than my mom."  He pulled Yuri in though to kiss him deeply before letting his hands slide down that thin torso, resting on the hipbones he had missed so much.

 

"She saw me covered in your sweat, my sweat, wearing mucked up boxers that were sticking to me…"

 

"That night was amazing."  JJ's hands tightened, hands holding him tight as he ground Yuri's hips down against him with a sharp moan.

 

"Oh fuck, Jeh Jeh, you know that makes it so hard to think."  Yuri ground back though, bucking his hips with half-lidded eyes.

 

"Everything about you makes it hard to think."

 

"Hard to think or hard?"

 

JJ closed his eyes, bucking up against Yuri again as he smiled, "Yes."

 

"What would your mom say if she knew we were doing this?"  His hair down, he let some of the blond locks fall in front of his face, trying his best to look seductive.

 

"She made me pack condoms and lube and threatened me if I ever hurt you."  JJ paused, suddenly very serious as he reached out, pulling Yuri down to him so he could look into the man's eyes.

 

"I love you."  Yuri didn't even pause before saying it, leaning in to kiss JJ's lips.  

 

JJ kissed him, pulling him in deep as breathing was forgotten.  Yuri's very existence made him want to do stupid things, no not stupid -- rash, rushed -- He kissed him harder, tasting every inch of the man's mouth as oxygen became forgotten, everything was just how Yuri moaned.

 

Yuri gasped as he felt himself get rolled over, his back on the bed now as JJ caged his arms over him, kissing him harder.  He wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, wrapping the man with his arms and his legs, never wanting to let go.

 

JJ moved down Yuri's body, soft bites left just below where he knew the costume started.  Nothing that would have to be covered for competition, but the barely marked flesh wasn't going to remain barely marked for long.  

 

Yuri's mind went to mush as he felt JJ's mouth travel over his body, every bite and suck earning a moan from his lips.  

 

Finally, after what felt like a perfect eternity of eliciting moans from Yuri's mouth, JJ sat up to look down at his boyfriend there on the bed.  His hair was a mess and little marks were all over him. Every line of his body was sheer perfection. "Yura…"

 

Blue-green eyes opened, looking up at JJ as the man whispered his name. "Jeh …"  He smiled at him, lifting himself up a little to brace on his elbows.

 

"I missed you…"  Oh, he had said it a million times it felt like over skype and text, but to actually have Yuri there with him again.

 

"Fuck…"  Yuri sat up, wrapping his arms around JJ to hold him tight, pulling him down with him as he tried not to get too emotional.  Everything was just so stressful right now. "I love you, you idiot." Eye closed, he just held onto the older man.

 

Holding onto him tight, JJ pressed soft kisses across Yuri's face, his fingers entwined in those long blond locks as he tried to show how much he cared.

 

Yuri clung tighter, for all the thoughtfulness of the response JJ had given at the press conference about the fact they were competing against each other -- deep down Yuri had to admit, it did bother him to some degree.  This was all still so new, this was all … he didn't want to fuck this up, and he knew how competitive he got.

 

While JJ always competed against himself it seemed, taking defeats as a chance for personal growth or some shit that Yuri had always let go in one ear and out the other, Yuri knew how he competed.  He knew the gold or no mindset he had. He knew why he had it and he knew why even all the years with Yakov trying to get him to see that was a road to burnout had never truly gotten him to stop thinking like that.

 

"I promise to try to not be an asshole to you tomorrow."

 

"You're never an ass to me -- when Victor is competing."

 

Yuri couldn't help it, that made him laugh, "Yeah -- I'll be poking at the old man."  Then he sighed, a deep shaking breath as he looked at JJ, "This would be so much easier if I hadn't been skating like shit this year."

 

"You're over that.  You're amazing. Whatever happens, I know you.  The video will be viral the second one of your angels uploads it because there is nothing more beautiful than you on ice -- no, that's not true, but they don't get to see this."  Then JJ pulled him down, holding him tight as he closed his eyes, feeling how their bodies fit together and how the other man relaxed in his arms, as if this, more than anything were what he was missing.

 

Clinging to him, Yuri stayed there until they had to get ready for dinner.  He needed this. He needed JJ, and part of his was scared by how deep that need already ran.  He couldn't unpack all those feelings right now, he'd spent so much time just waiting for this moment, all he could do was hold on and try to ignore the feeling that something bad would happen.

 


	21. Lilia did WHAT? then JJ did what? NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got home from vacation and edited this to get it up while it was still JJ's birthday.
> 
> This chapter is a present for Puppysicle! Because Lilia!
> 
> Also, it's the birthday chapter, Yuri's birthday for JJ's birthday!

 Yuri did not want to do this.  He knew he had to, but even though breakfast had gone well with everyone there, Yuri really didn't want to go to this dinner.  That didn't change that Yuri was leaving the hotel elevator to walk to the restaurant with JJ, fingers interlocked and both men dressed up.  Well, JJ was dressed up in a suit with the blue shirt that made his eyes absolutely pop, Yuri had thrown on _the_ white jeans because he was refusing on principle to wear a suit.  That didn't change the fact he was wearing the black button up dress shirt, no tie though and the top button was undone, or that he was wearing the white suit coat over that shirt from the white suit he wore in Vancouver.

 

Even with JJ there, Yuri was still tense, knowing that this dinner could go so wrong.  Yakov was an unknown more often than not, and Lilia's opinion was so desperately important to him.  When they arrived, everything seemed normal. Lilia and Yakov were the only ones at the table. The tenseness of the two of them was easy to see as they whispered to each other -- and then Yuri saw something.  He stopped dead in his spot, eyes locked on Lilia, the look of absolute betrayal so clear on his face.

 

"Yura, sit."  Lilia's words were calm but forceful as she gestured to the chair next to her.  It was clear she expected the boy to listen.

 

He had been moving to sit in that chair anyways naturally gravitating towards the woman; however, whatever was wrong, it was clear he would defy her request on the very principle of not doing as she asked.

 

JJ stood at Yuri's side, confused, wondering what had suddenly gone so wrong between the Lilia and Yuri.  Just moments before, he had been listening to his boyfriend speak so highly of her.

 

His entire body tense, Yuri stalked up to the woman, whispering, "Really?  Right before worlds, you decide to go off and do this?"

 

"Yurochka!"  The reprimand was sharp from the woman as she stood up, taking him by the arm and marching him off to a corner of the dining room, her grip on the boy right arm forcing him to follow her.  This was Lilia Baranovskaya, and she was used to being listened to.

 

Nathalie and Alain walked in just in time to see a very pissy looking Yuri dragged off by Lilia as both JJ and Yakov watched what was going on without saying a word.  Nathalie was about to come to Yuri's defense and go to him when she saw him roll his head back and instantly she was reminded of how young he was. The conversation in Russian between the two started to get more animated with frequent gesturing from Yuri towards the table.  

 

As Nathalie and Alain greeted Yakov, trying to not appear that they were both trying to see what was going on in the corner, Yakov just brushed the greetings off, giving up on acting like he wasn't worried about the conversation in the corner. He wasn't bothering to hide that he was watching Lilia and Yuri argue.  This was the night before the short program, but it seemed as if his concern ran deeper than just that.

 

JJ's hand was gripping the edge of the table, tense, he wanted to do something as the two in the corner yelled at each other in the softest volume JJ had ever heard yelling.  In real life, he had never seen anyone stage whisper an argument before those two. He let go of the table though, still tense, and keeping Yuri in view; however, he did give his parents a quick hug.

 

As the argument continued, suddenly Lilia pulled back, shocked and her mouth open as if whatever Yuri had said was more than she could believe could come from the boy's mouth.

 

Yakov's comment of "Shit." was notable for it being in English as well as the tone -- that was a man who didn't think he'd have heard whatever he had just heard.  It took a lot for Yakov to actually act as if something were bad, and this clearly was. He was the only one in the group at the table that had even half a chance of being able to make out what Lilia and Yuri were saying.

 

Yuri took a step forward, his voice still in a strained whisper, but the aggression was clear in it as his eyes narrowed.  The verbal attacks flew fast and furious, but Lilia was not backing down. As she drew herself up to her full height, her expression hardened.  Then she took a step forward, forcing Yuri to back off slightly, his head tilted up as he kept fighting.

 

This was the restaurant in the hotel, they were not hidden enough in the back for people not to know something was going on, and JJ was positive there would be pictures of this circulating soon.  Yuri being like this always made the gossip -- the boy's drama had never before included Lilia though.

 

Then as Yuri growled out something back at the woman, her eyes widened and she held up both of her hands to indicate stop, but all Yuri saw was one raise up and pure fear flashed over him for an instant as he stiffened and flinched from her.

 

As soon as Lilia saw that reaction, she didn't stop and think, she just grabbed Yuri and pulled him to her, hiding his face against her as she sighed, clearly shielding him even though she had been the one fighting with him.   Arguing was one thing, but when she saw actual fear from the boy, her instincts to protect him overrode everything else and Yuri practically collapsed against her for a second.

 

Yakov took a deep breath before letting it out.  "I'll flag down a waiter for drink orders. They're done yelling."  Yakov clearly needed a drink and was evidently extremely skilled at getting a waiter's attention.  In just minutes he had their waiter's attention and he ordered vodka, Russian, neat as well as red wine for Lilia and a coke no ice for Yuri.

 

Still looking uncertain and worried Nathalie ordered red wine as well while JJ and his father both went with a beer option.

 

Finally, Yuri and Lilia both walked back to the table, he remaining close to her side and seeming exhausted from the fight.  Once Lilia made sure that Yuri was sitting and actually moved the basket of bread to be in front of him, she gave Nathalie and Alain a smile that came nowhere near to reaching her eyes. "Thank you so much for joining us, I am sorry about that, it was my fault."

 

Yuri sighed, a long drawn out exasperated sound, "No, it was my fault."

 

"Yura…"  The softness in her tone was beyond bordering on maternal and upon hearing that tone, Nathalie relaxed finally, realizing from that tone how Lilia felt about Yuri.  She had had plenty of arguments with her own children -- just perhaps not that publicly, but even Nathalie had to admit Yuri was more difficult than her own children.

 

Yuri's lips moved to a frown as he sighed again, this time the sound softer as the waiter brought everyone their drinks.  Holding the soda in one hand, his other went to his lap where JJ's hand was resting reassuringly against Yuri's thigh.

 

"Yura, we will talk about this later."  Yakov took a deep drink of his vodka, looking at the young man on the other side of Lilia.

 

"Whatever."  Yuri rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Alain, realizing he was acting like a brat in front of the man.  Then as he bit his lip, the waiter came back and food orders were made. Once the food was ordered, Yuri stood up, "Excuse me for a moment."  Then he paused to look up something on his phone. "JJ, come on, I need you for this." Before the man could disagree, JJ was being dragged off to the bar by Yuri.

 

"Are you okay?"  To say that JJ was confused was a great understatement.  He had no idea what had happened between Lilia and Yuri at all.  He wasn't leaving Yuri's side though as the blond stalked to the bar.  

 

"We need twelve shot glasses of vodka."  Yuri flicked his hand at JJ as if that were enough explanation and that this was a perfectly normal request,  "Actually, fuck that, six glasses and a bottle of …" He looked at the bar, seeing what they had as he tried to decide, "Fucking Stoli, Yakov's as bad as Victor and likes that shit."

 

JJ just did as he was told, muttering, "We have the free skate tomorrow."

 

"And I hurt Lilia's feelings.  You don't have to drink." It was clear that Yuri took hurting Lilia's feelings extremely seriously.

 

Carrying everything back to the table, JJ sighed, "We don't skate until four, we'll be fine."

 

If it was possible to pour vodka and look annoyed at the same time, Yuri managed it, even as Alain and Nathalie looked confused -- no actually everyone except Yuri was confused by the young man's actions as he poured shots of vodka for everyone.

 

Picking up the glass, Yuri took a deep breath as he held it up.  It was rare for Yuri to call Lilia by her first name, but this was a time it was appropriate.  "Lilia, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was surprised and just -- didn't see it coming, but congratulations to both of you."

 

Yuri was looking at Lilia and Yakov as he toasted, and only then did JJ realize the simple gold bands on not only Yakov's right hand but also Lilia's.

 

"Thank you, Yura.  We were going to tell you after worlds.  I didn't want to cause you any … stress."  Lilia smiled though, ignoring her wine to accept the toast from the closest person she had to a child.

 

Nathalie suddenly realized what had happened, "Oh, congratulations."  When she knew Alain wasn't understanding, she gestured at her own ring then at Yakov and Lilia and that was when Alain realized what had happened and also drank the shot.

 

"And since one shot is poor form."  Yuri topped off all six glasses again, it was France, no one was going to stop someone who looked like he could be 18 from drinking with what clearly seemed to be family.  This time when he held up the glass he looked directly at Yakov, "To my coach finally getting his head out of his ass and realizing this woman is better than he deserves." The alcohol was thrown back, and as soon as he swallowed, Yuri continued, "And if you hurt her, I will personally bury you under the ice in the sports complex and smile every time I skate over your corpse."

 

Yuri sat back down as Nathalie and Alain expressed their congratulations to Yakov and Lilia, even if all their years of coaching they had never actually spoken to Lilia except for once on speaker phone recently.  The conversations with Yakov had been few and far between. In addition to the language barrier, Yakov was always busy, never having fewer than several skaters under his coaching at any competition. Even at this year's worlds, he had two skaters.

 

Congratulations turned into a conversation about JJ's skating career and his studies.  Then the subject drifted to the JJ style line. When the subject reached JJ and how close he was to graduating from the University of Toronto, Lilia added information about how she knew people at the ballet institute in the city.  JJ's entire family was discussed, as well as Yuri's grandfather being in the hospital, that subject quickly left when Alain and Nathalie shared they knew about the cancer.

 

With good food and a little vodka in him, Yuri found himself relaxing as the older adults all talked.  He was happy just to sit there and let the conversation wash over him while holding on to JJ's hand. When Lilia encountered something she didn't know in English, she simply used the French word, knowing Alain and Nathalie were fluent, even if her ex-husband, or actually now husband again, had never learned the language.

 

Dinner went on for so long, dessert followed the delicious meal and Yuri felt his eyes getting heavy as Lilia and Nathalie mostly conversed, the conversation littered with more and more French as Yakov and Alain seemed more interested in killing the bottle of vodka and being comfortably quiet.

 

Somehow the time reached 11 and the restaurant was starting to prepare to close and only then were goodbyes being said as Lilia and Nathalie shared a hug, having bonded over both dancing and the boys.

 

As Yuri started to walk to the elevator, he closed his eyes, just leaning into JJ as everyone got into the elevator to press 4, 6 or 8 depending on where they were going.  Before Yakov and Lilia left on the fourth floor, Yakov pulled JJ down enough to whisper something to the man, then as JJ stood in shocked silence, Yakov grumbled to Yuri. "10 AM.  You are expected to be with Lilia working on your step sequence."

 

Yuri barely had a chance to agree before JJ was given a quick hug and two air kisses from Lilia and then the same for Yuri, except the hug was tighter and the kisses were on his cheek.  With that, he was the only Russian left in the elevator as the doors closed.

 

Alain and Nathalie's departure from the elevator only involved a few hugs and Nathalie kissing each boy's cheek.  Finally, the elevator reached the eighth floor and JJ and Yuri were able to make their way to their room, nearly already midnight, Yuri couldn't hide the fact he was tired.  As the door closed behind him, Yuri walked to the bed, flopping down onto it as he closed his eyes, still dressed.

 

"Tired, kitten?"  The bed sunk slightly as JJ sat on the edge, his hand running along Yuri's shoulder before reaching down to take off the jacket and set it aside so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

 

"Lilia and your mom get along at least?"

 

"I was a little worried with how that started."

 

Yuri's eyes dropped, "I know I just -- I didn't expect it, and Lilia has … Lilia took me in and Lilia has been there for me, and Lilia -- Jeh Jeh, I honestly don't know what would have happened with me without her."  He rolled over enough to look at the man.

 

"I think …"  Yuri frowned, "Without Lilia, my first season would have been so much different. I would have thrown myself into skating, but how I was going, it wasn't good Jeh … I overreacted like a child."  He dropped his eyes. "I saw the ring and I just -- " He flopped back onto his back, "After my grandfather kicked me out, she took me in."

 

"Your grandfather kicked you out?"  JJ was suddenly touching Yuri's cheek.

 

"I don't want to talk about it."  Even though Yuri didn't want to talk about it, he actually chose to be honest to a degree with JJ and do exactly what he didn't want to do.  "My grandfather didn't take it well when I told him I was gay. Like gay, not bi, no hopes of a nice girl, just gay. He kicked me out, said I was a disgrace.  Lilia took me in, just after worlds when I had turned sixteen. I've been living there since, so things are still pretty shitty between my grandfather and I. We talk now, it's getting better.  He's sick so -- and I still love him, so … He's the last family I have that I talk to." He didn't want to dwell on the bad, instead desperately changing the subject as he pulled JJ in to just touch him more, "Lilia approved of you though?"

 

"Yakov threatened to leave me in a bloody pile if I hurt you."  JJ wasn't sure if that was something that should worry him.

 

"I threatened to kill him and stash his body under the rink at dinner.  It's fine." Yuri brushed it off as if death threats were normal.

 

Yuri tried to put all of that out of his mind.  He had JJ right here, and they were alone, and this is what he wanted and needed.  Leaning over to plug in his yellow phone, Yuri looked back at JJ as he smiled, ignoring the unread messages and overflowing social media accounts.  He was busy. He held it up for JJ to see. "11:54"

 

JJ tilted his head not understanding, then as Yuri stood up on the bed and slowly began to strip, his eyes widened as a smile that put his normal JJ style grin to shame spread across his face.

 

"11:55" and Yuri was unbuttoning the shirt.

 

"Is this a tease?"

 

"Not a tease, Jeh Jeh."  Shaking his head, he watched the man stand up to take his own suit coat off, setting it on the back of a chair.

 

"I can't believe you're doing this?"

 

"11:56"  The shirt was tossed to the floor.  Yuri would iron it later if he had to.

 

JJ thought better of Yuri's action and bent down to grab the black shirt, sitting it over the suit coat and then adding his own shirt to the pile of clothes he was trying to save from being wrinkled.  JJ wasn't going to miss Yuri attempting to stand on the bed and pull those jeans off though.

 

"11:57"  The denim was wriggled over sharp hip bones and slowly pushed down over Yuri's thigh muscles.  Once the jeans got to his knees though was where Yuri's flexibility came into play as he pulled the fabric down over his calves, bending fully at the waist to manage to get the denim down further before he said, "11:58" He finally got the white denim over his ankles and was able to kick the jeans to the floor.

 

As he watched, JJ removed his belt, slowly sliding it through the loops of his pants before letting them drop as well so he could step out of his own dress pants as Yuri watched him.  

 

"11:59."  Yuri was smiling as JJ walked forward, reaching out a hand to Yuri's thigh as he ran the back of his fingers along the pale skin.

 

"Almost…"  JJ knew one thing about birthdays from his time around the Russian team -- early was bad.  You had to wait for the actual day.

 

"Almost…"  Yuri repeated back the word, standing on the hotel bed wearing only a pair of underwear.

 

JJ's eyes flicked to the clock to see it change, and then looked up, "Happy Birthday."  His fingers reached up to loop into the only fabric remaining on Yuri's body as he slowly pulled the designer boxer briefs down,  revealing flesh he hadn't yet seen. They'd been so good, JJ hadn't thought it necessary, but Yuri hadn't wanted to cause any trouble with any of JJ's sponsors or fans.

 

JJ let his eyes drink in the sight before him.  Yuri was not only naked but entirely hard. That perfect cock standing out from the man's body, the head already coated and shimmering in a thin layer of precum.  He was absolutely gorgeous, and JJ knew he should do something, but he stood there, in his boxers, not sure of what exactly to do.

 

"Jeh Jeh?  You have the birthday boy naked.  I think this is the part you ravage me?"  Yuri's voice has a tease to it, but there was still a bit of uncertainty.

 

"I …"  JJ nodded, pausing to take off his own boxers, desperately wanting to touch Yuri.  "You're -- perfect." Then, as if realizing this was real, JJ crawled onto the bed, his lips moving to Yuri's hips as he pulled the man down to the mattress, moaning at how perfect his boyfriend looked splayed out on the bed.

 

Yuri's eyes closed as he arched his back, wanting to be touched more, desperately needing this as he put his full trust in JJ.

 

"Beautiful…."  He didn't know what else to say.  There was no word that summed up how he felt.  His lips brushed past Yuri's hips as his one hand wrapped around the base of the other man's cock, gripping the satiny hard flesh before his lips brushed over the tip, licking at the precum.  He might never have done this before, but he knew what felt good when someone else did -- and he had every intention of making Yuri feel very good.

 

The gasp that the lick got sent a jolt through JJ's own body.  He wanted to make Yuri make even more noises. He wanted to make this memorable.  He wanted to make this the best Yuri had ever had, better than anyone else that had ever touched the man.

 

His lips wrapped around the head of Yuri's cock as his hand started to stroke him, moving along the hardened flesh from the dark blond curls at the base to just under the foreskin.  Every inch of Yuri was perfect, and the responsive moaning as Yuri gripped the blankets only made JJ want to give him even more sensation.

 

JJ's hands moved back to Yuri's hips as he enveloped the other man's erection with his mouth, his lips firmly against the silken skin as he ran his tongue along the hard shaft.  

 

"Jeh!"  Yuri gasped his name as he arched up, his hips bucking up into the man's mouth.

 

JJ held him down, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head, feeling how Yuri responded as he sucked him, the young man's body never stilling as he wanted more.

 

Lost in the feeling, Yuri's words slipped to Russian, his hands reaching down to grip JJ's hair, wanting more, desperately wanting more, but all he could do was try to buck up into the man's mouth, but those firm hands were keeping him in place.

 

Pulling off, and moaning as he felt Yuri's cock slide from his mouth, JJ leaned back on his knees.  "Do you want me to …" He let his eyes drop down. If Yuri just wanted to come in his mouth tonight, he'd do that in a heartbeat, but if the man wanted more, JJ was more than willing.

 

"Yes."  There was no hesitation, as suddenly Yuri's eyes were open.  Sure it was a stupid idea the night before the short program for worlds, but he knew Victor could do it -- and god, did he wish he did not _know_ that about Victor.  

 

JJ grabbed the lube, smiling as he opened the container, seeming as if he knew what he was doing.  Spreading some on one finger, he kept eye contact with Yuri as he reached down, the single digit slowly working its way past the tight ring of muscle. "Just relax, baby.  Just relax."

 

Yuri nodded, trying, but he was nervous, but he knew he needed to relax. He'd figure out how JJ knew what the fuck to do later, right now, he just needed to trust the man.

 

"Oh fuck, baby, you are so tight.  You know that right? So fucking tight…"  His voice had dropped low as he started to slowly stroke in and out with just the one slickened finger.  His free hand reaching for Yuri's cock, gently stroking the hard flesh as he tried to sooth his boyfriend.  "There you are, does that feel good, kitten?"

 

Barely able to form words, Yuri just nodded, managing a soft Mmhmm as JJ let go of his cock to add more lube and a second finger.  "Yura, so fucking hot. You know that don't you." He started to pepper kisses along those pale thighs as his hand went back to stroking Yuri's cock, two fingers now working into his ass.  He wanted that so bad, the lust and desire coloring every word while he whispered, "Want you so bad, you know that though. How I've wanted you for so long, wanted to see you like this?" Leaning in to lick more precum from Yuri's cock, JJ moaned, desperately wanting but knowing he needed to go slow.  

 

As Yuri kept whimpering, his entire body screaming how needy he was right now, JJ whispered, "What do you want, baby?"

 

"You, fuck I want you.  Please?" He would deny he begged, but the way that 'please' slide from his lips was pure begging for more.

 

"Want you so bad, kitten."  This time when JJ drew a hand back, it was to grab a condom, opening the wrapper to slide it onto his cock, stroking himself as added more lube to make sure he was as slick as possible.  Too much was better than too little.

 

"Yes…"  Yuri's eyes closed as he concentrated on that voice.  JJ wanted him. JJ loved him. JJ was going to do this.  Then he felt the gentle pressure as JJ lined himself up.

 

"Relax kitten, just relax."  He kept his voice soft, slowly pressing forward as he felt resistance from that tight ring of muscles and then the head of his cock pressed in.  As Yuri gasped, JJ started to whisper, "You're doing so good, so good, baby. You're so tight."

 

As he felt Yuri start to get accustomed to that, he pressed in deeper, slowly, not having expected so much resistance from the other man's body.   Leaning forward to scatter kisses along the man's pale chest, he kept pressing in until he was finally all the way in.

 

JJ paused, giving Yuri a little to get accustomed to the intrusion before whispering, "How does that feel, kitten?"

 

"Like, oh fuck I … Like …"  He didn't know what to say.

 

JJ cracked a smile at how incoherent Yuri was, unable to resist the urge to whisper, "The best you've ever had?"  As he asked it, he started to move, slowly pulling out an inch before sliding back in, working up to longer strokes.

 

Gasping, Yuri's eyes flew open at how amazing that felt before nodding, his hands reaching out for JJ's shoulders, finally being honest to whisper, "The only …"

 

It took a moment for the gravity of those words to sink in.  He had assumed. He had assumed a lot about Yuri's relationship with Otabek, but now wasn't the time to try and get the real answers.  Instead, JJ pressed a kiss to Yuri's sternum as his hips started to move. He was already so close, he had wanted this for so long.

 

One hand gripped Yuri's cock, starting to stroke him off in time to how his hips were thrusting into the other man.  He knew he wouldn't last long, but as Yuri moaned under him, he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't last long either.

 

The tightness and heat were pushing all rational thought from JJ's head as he felt Yuri shudder, Yuri's nails digging into JJ's shoulder as suddenly Yuri was calling out in Russian as he orgasmed.  JJ's hand covered in hot liquid and he couldn't contain himself anymore. The heat that had been building in his body overtaking him as he felt Yuri tense around him, spilling deep inside him as he filled the condom.

 

As he pulled out, JJ wasn't thinking of anything except making Yuri feel good.  He dropped down another foot on the bed, spreading Yuri's legs more as he pressed a kiss to that tender ass, gently licking and kissing Yuri's stretched opening, soothing the tender flesh.

 

When Yuri moaned at the touch, JJ leaned in, sucking and licking at Yuri's ass, bathing it in kisses and licks before he let his lips move up, kissing the man's balls and then his mouth running along Yuri's cock cleaning off all the cum that had spilled.  He moved his lips up to clean off Yuri's stomach, long licks at the abs as the sweeter tasting fluid disappeared. He had no idea how Yuri could taste so amazing, but the man did.

 

JJ kissed further up, slowly kissing and licking every inch of Yuri's body that he could.  Finally, pressed chest to chest, his lips were able to find Yuri's lips, catching him in a hard kiss before pulling off to whisper, "Happy birthday."

  
  
  



	22. To fall on my sword

The men's short program at worlds didn't start until 4 PM that night, so there had been no real reason for either of them to set alarms.  With how many skaters were skating this year, well over thirty, mostly from countries that were qualified to send one skater no matter how poorly they did in international competition, it meant the higher tiered skaters wouldn't be on the ice until closer to six.  Absolutely no reason for JJ and Yuri to get up early.

 

No country could be represented by more than three skaters in any discipline and only Canada and Russia had three this year in men's -- the third Russian wasn't Yakov's but out of Moscow.   Georgie was injured for the season so someone else had gotten the slot. All the other main nations only had two. It was why Eva hadn't made the cut. Canada only had two in women's and she was the third highest ranked Canadian female at the moment.  Yuri thought it sucked, then again, when Yakov's three men were competing they always qualified for three slots.

 

When Yuri's phone started ringing, he was much too comfortable to move.  The blankets were warm, he had JJ there, he was snuggled under the man's arm and his body still felt completely boneless from the night before.  He chose to just ignore it, even though only certain numbers could ring his phone when he had it set to sleep. Some part of his mind realized it was Yakov's ringtone -- if it was important, he knew where he was.

 

JJ's eyes opened, looking at the yellow phone as he saw some Russian on it.  He had no idea who that was, maybe it wasn't important, and moving certainly didn't seem important.  Whoever was calling stopped though, and JJ let his eyes close again as he pulled Yuri even tighter. He knew they'd have to get up soon, but every second before then was cherished.  Brushing his lips over that messy blond hair, he sighed, relaxing as he drifted back off to sleep.

 

The next thing JJ realized was that the lock on the hotel door chirped.  As he tried to remember if he had plugged in his phone he realized that no, he had not, and it was in his pants … and his pants were on the other side of the room.  Expecting it to be his mom, since he knew she had the other key, he opened his eyes, glancing at the door. This wasn't much worse than when she had walked in to wake them up at the 4Cs.  Then the second he saw who was there, his eyes went wide -- this was much much worse.

 

Lilia Baranovskaya looked around the room in clear disapproval as she walked in and stalked towards the bed.  She leaned down, carefully picking up the empty condom wrapper from where it had been tossed on the floor and just sighed, looking at the two men in the bed.

 

JJ started to shake Yuri awake as he locked eyes with Lilia, positive that every little bit of goodwill he had earned over the previous weeks had just been destroyed.  When all Yuri did was roll more into him and try to meld into his chest, JJ closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, "Yura, you have to get up."

 

The blond just mumbled something in Russian as he clung tighter, which caused Lilia to sigh again.  Then in a commanding voice, she announced, "Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky!"

 

Suddenly Yuri sat up, every muscle tense in his body as his eyes locked onto Lilia.  

 

The woman just sighed at him, truly not able to be upset with him.  It wasn't as if she didn't know such things were either happening or going to happen.  "Get a shower. Wash your hair, put the leave-in conditioner in it, I'll braid it wet.

 

Yuri didn't even try to argue, he gingerly slipped out of bed so he could limp his way to the bathroom, trying to not limp but the second his feet hit the floor he was second-guessing a lot of what happened the night before.  While Yuri had a lot more knowledge about Victor's sex life than he wished he had, he did not know, and did not want to know, how JJ and Katsuki compared in certain aspects -- but right now he was a bit sore as he walked across the hotel room naked.  

 

JJ didn't mean to, but watching Yuri walk across the hotel room like that, completely naked, covered in marks from last night, he couldn't draw his eyes away.  Then again, there had not been a moment in ages when he hadn't been unable to look away from Yuri's ass. So many parts of his body were perfect, but none were as perfect as that amazing rear.

 

With another sigh, Lilia turned to JJ,  "Mr. Leroy. Your mother wishes for you to order breakfast from room service.  Make sure both you and Yuri are able to eat something before we have to go to the venue.  After he eats and gathers his things that he will need for competition, I will be taking Yuri to my room to prepare him for tonight."

 

"Yes, Madam Baranovskaya."  The response as if he were being trained in ballet by her was instantaneous and near instinctual.  He could not whine or fuss at her. No, she commanded respect.

 

As she set the empty, ripped condom wrapper down on the nightstand, she sighed again, "Perhaps in the future, more care should be taken near competition."

 

"Of course."  He hadn't thought things through, but he honestly hadn't expected Yuri to jump up onto the bed and strip like a new year's eve countdown either.

 

She sighed again, but this time turned to grab the things that Yuri had forgotten as he had sleepily limped off into the bathroom, rummaging through the boy's bags to find his clothes and then walking into the bathroom to deposit them on the counter in there as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

 

Seeing as the woman was not leaving, JJ grabbed the phone to call for room service.  He knew what Yuri ate -- so he ordered Yuri food as well as more than he'd eat himself since it seemed Yuri liked stollen food better than his own somedays.

 

Lilia remained in the bathroom, the door ajar as she spoke to Yuri in Russian, leaving JJ mostly alone in the main part of the room.  He took the opportunity to get some jogging pants from his suitcase and to throw them on before Lilia decided to come back into the room.  He had no desire to be seen by her in his state of undress.

 

Before long, Yuri was herded back to the main part of the room and Lilia stood over him and tsked as he gathered all the things he would need for the short program tonight, his costume in a bag that clearly should have been hung up, but for now was just set aside, but everything else placed into his skate bag.  

 

JJ took the opportunity to get his shower.  Once he was clean he felt a bit more human when he rejoined Lilia and Yuri in the main room.  The food had been delivered and JJ's was set on the table. Yuri's, however, was on the floor in front of where the blond was sitting, his legs in the splits as Lilia sat in a chair behind him, combing his still wet hair and placing it into some complex style while Yuri ate.  He had no idea what a crown braid was, but he knew whatever Lilia was doing with Yuri's hair looked amazing.

 

Sitting at the table, he quietly ate his food as Yuri kept eating while his hair was braided. Finally, as Yuri was finishing his food, Lilia was also done and put half the items she had been using into Yuri's skate bag.  

 

Yuri stood up, walking over to sit on JJ's lap and lean in to quickly kiss him.  "I'll see you tonight?"

 

JJ's arms wrapped around Yuri, nodding, "I'll miss you."

 

This time, Yuri's kiss was anything but quick, leaning into the man to slowly brush his lips over JJ's, taking his time before deepening the kiss and seeming unbothered that Lilia was waiting for him.  Finally pulling back, Yuri pressed his forehead to JJ's chin, "Love you."

 

"Love you too.  Now, listen to Lilia, if anyone can beat Victor, it's you."  JJ was pretty sure even working his butt off while Yuri had been in Russia had not been enough to put him over the Russians, but he was going to try his best.  

 

One last brush of lips and Yuri slipped from his lap, leaning down to grab his things so he could follow Lilia from the room -- but the glance over his shoulder as he left proved that he didn't want to leave.  

 

Once they left, JJ was left to do his pre-competition routine, knowing it was so much less complex than Yuri's.  His mother would check on him soon -- and before that happened, he made sure to clear up all the evidence of the night he had spent with Yuri.  He wouldn't have changed a thing about it though.

 

* * *

 

JJ was going over skate notes with his parents in their hotel room as part of his pre-short program routine.  He was ready to go. He felt good about his short program -- it had done well at the 4Cs, and sure, now he had to go against the Russians, but he'd been working and hoped to get a few more points off it.  The notes Yuri had left on his free skate had been invaluable and it was in even better shape now than it had been. Maybe he would medal, maybe he wouldn't, but it would be clear he was back as a competitor after everything he had been through.

 

As he sat there, nodding along to what his mom said as they watched the video from his last practice, his phone started to ring.  Since most people that had the number were going to be competing, it was strange for it to ring now. As he pulled it out and saw who was calling it only got stranger.  Answering, he said, "Otabek?" Why the Kazakh skater would be calling him was a complete unknown.

 

"JJ, is Yuri with you."  There was pure panic in the normally stoic voice.

 

"No, he's with Lilia -- what's wrong?"

 

"I … fuck.  I need to get a hold of him, he's not answering his phone.  It hasn't hit English twitter yet. I need to get a hold of him.  Pictures leaked." From the frantic tone, JJ knew that everyone was not fully dressed in those pictures.  

 

"Fuck -- come here, room 645.  I'll get Yuri here." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up and called Yuri.  This would be bad for not only Otabek but for Yuri as well, he had to get them both here.

 

When Yuri answered, he sounded bored and frustrated at the same time.  "Oh thank fuck it's you, Beka keeps blowing up my phone."

 

"Yura.  Come here, room 645, bring Lilia and Yakov.  I don't know what happened but Otabek is panicking, some pictures got leaked evidently."  This was not a time for jealousy with Yuri's ex. He knew his friend and his boyfriend would be needing him. He had to step up and be the bigger man in this situation.

 

While waiting for everyone to get there, JJ threw on his team Canada tracksuit.  He'd be ready to go on short notice. All of them were near the end of the skaters so while it would be rude to not be there at four, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

 

The first knock on the door was Otabek, and the young man looked devastated and pale.  JJ just grabbed him and sat him on the bed while Mr. and Mrs. Leroy looked worried.

 

"Is Yura coming?"  Otabek was trying not to panic, but failing miserably.  He couldn't stop fidgeting, just moving randomly as if he didn't know what to do with any of his limbs.

 

"He'll be here in a few.  Lilia and Yakov are coming with him."  JJ took Otabek's phone to take a look at the pictures on it.  It wasn't the worst possible. Most of it was making out. This wasn't the first time JJ had been around someone with leaked pictures, he'd been lucky that he hadn't had anything of his leaked.   It was the first time those pictures had involved his boyfriend though and seeing Yuri ravaging Beka's mouth -- or worse -- wasn't how he wanted to spend his day.

 

Nathalie was the one who let Yuri in when the three Russians arrived.  Yakov was grumbling in Russian as Yuri snapped, "I'm not an idiot. No one took any naked selfies or pictures or shit!"  He strode into the room, "I didn't do anything fucking wrong so I don't see why this involves me or why you two are freaking the fuck out --"

 

Then Yuri paused and looked over at Otabek, seeing the man pale and scared on the bed.  "Oh fuck, Beks, it's gonna be OK. How bad is it?" He wanted to be mad at his ex, he really did -- but right now, all he could think about was how scared the man looked.  Beka had been his first friend, his first boyfriend, his first so many things. He chest constricted at seeing the man so devastated.

 

JJ finished scrolling, "If this is all they have, it's some shitty paparazzi and he mostly has pictures of the two of you making out.  Hands in pants, a lot of you in his lap but with clothes on."

 

"And a picture from Turkey."  Otabek looked over at Yuri, the pain clear in those brown eyes.

 

"How bad is it for you?"  Yuri walked over to the phone, knowing that Turkey meant it was after the engagement -- it was proof of Otabek cheating.  

 

Yuri sighed as he saw, "How did he get that angle, fucking creep.  It's not that bad. I just look like a fucking slut. It's fine. This isn't that bad."  He glanced at Lilia who was frowning.

 

"She's going to … she's going to kill me and leave me and …"  Beka was desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

 

"The girl you said didn't mean anything to you?  The one you tried to get me to believe you were only with because of your parents?"  There was no softness in Yuri's tone now.

 

"I … Yura … I …"

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yuri leaned over to look Beka in the eyes.  "Look here, you need to grow the fuck up. What do you want? You gonna chase me?  You gonna chase her? You gonna keep lying? What are you doing to do? Make a fucking decision."

 

"I …."  Otabek looked up at Yuri, "I can't lose her, I'm … "

 

"You're what Beka.  Tell me what you want."  There was no softness in Yuri's words, still glaring at the man as no one else was sure what to do.

 

"Everything I can to get her to forgive me?"  

 

Yuri nodded, straightening up as he asked, "Do you love her?"  When Otabek nodded he asked, "Are you ever, and I mean ever going to cheat on her again?"

 

"I promise … no, I just -- I don't know what to do."

 

Yuri looked up at the ceiling, swallowing.  He didn't hate Beka, he hated that he still cared so much about the man.  He wasn't in love with him anymore. He still cared though. Life would be so much easier for Yuri if he could shut off his emotions and stop caring about the people that hurt him, but he couldn't.  He'd never been able to do that.

 

"I'll take the blame."  Yuri frowned even as he said it.

 

"Yura?"  JJ's confusion as he finally spoke was clear, walking over to take a hold of Yuri's arm.

 

"Jeh, it's fine.  I'll be fine. It's -- I'll be the bad guy, whatever.  Won't be the first time." Yuri didn't want to do this, he just didn't see another way to salvage things for Beka, and fuck him if he didn't still care about the man.

 

Yuri let himself be pulled into JJ's warm chest, closing his eyes as he felt the other man sigh.  He knew he didn't have to do this. He knew he didn't want to do this. He just -- needed to. He couldn't turn his back on someone he had loved -- he'd never been able to.

 

Finally pulling back, Yuri looked over to Yakov, "Have a few Russian articles about me not get stomped down, maybe have them write one about -- I don't know, me being stupid.  I know, the backstory to my exhibition, that Beka dumped me, that should help him the most." Oh, yeah, this was not what Yuri wanted, but he was going to do it anyways.

 

Yakov frowned, "I'll call the PR people."  He stepped over to the far corner to make the call.

 

Then Otabek's phone rang and he just looked at it.  "I can't answer."

 

"Who is it?"  Yuri's voice softened even as he looked over to JJ.  It was clear the boy was worried.

 

"Bota…"  The hopelessness and pain in Otabek's voice were heartbreaking.

 

"Oh… "  Then Yuri grabbed the phone and somehow he slipped his way past everyone before Otabek could do a thing before the blond locked himself in the bathroom with Otabek's phone.

 

As Otabek pounded on the door, Yuri could ruin the man's life, or he could try to save it.  There wasn't even a second's hesitation in his decision. He really had loved him once. He was going to do everything he could to save it -- even this.

 

_"You speak Russian right?"_

 

 _"Who is this?"_ The woman's voice was full of rage and suspicion.

 

_"Yuri.  I stole Beka's phone. He's pounding on the door you can hear him, he's in the main room with like everyone else."_

 

 _"I don't want to talk to you!  How could you do that!"_ The pain in her words was clear.

 

_"Yeah well, he's a freaking mess right now, so you have to talk to me.  He said your name was Bota?"_

 

 _"Botagoz."_ The woman sighed on the other end of the line.   _"I always knew you weren't just a friend, I just … "_

 

_"My boyfriend is out there trying to calm down your boyfriend, OK?  He has to skate in just a few hours and how well he does is going to reflect on him, his family, and his country.  You know what this means."_

 

_"So I am just supposed to take being disrespected?"_

 

_"Calm down!  Look, that was months ago.  I don't know why Beka didn't tell you about me.  I know it sucked for you too and it sucked for me, I didn't know about you either.  I can promise you that after I flew back to Russia after that weekend, I didn't touch him again except to punch him.  We can figure all of this out later, just he loves you. He honestly loves you and is sitting in the room there with everyone in absolute terror that you are going to leave him -- if you love him, you have to pull it together for him."_

 

 _"I should have not listened to him and flown out there."_ It was clear regret in her voice.

 

 _"Let me guess, he said it wasn't worth the bother?  Or he had some other excuse because he didn't want to trouble you?"_ Yuri knew how Otabek thought too well.

 

The pause on the other end of the line was telling and then the girl just sighed sounding so close to a cry.

 

_"Listen to me, he loves you.  I saw the look in his eyes. I saw how he's acting.  If I didn't believe he loved you, I wouldn't be doing this."_

 

 _"Doing what?"_  Suspicion colored her words.

 

_"Taking the blame.  Get a flight. Come here.  I have a hotel room sitting empty, it's yours.  He's going to need you. He's going to need JJ. I don't know what else he's going to need, but… I need you to tell him it's OK and tell him you love him.  I don't give a shit if you are lying through your teeth when you say it. You can figure all the complex shit out after worlds, but right now with all this going to hell, he needs you here."_

 

 _"He doesn't need me."_ She sounded like she actually believed that.

 

 _"That's bullshit.  He has JJ's fucking mom telling him it's OK and taking care of him.  Tell him it's OK, tell him you love him, then get your ass out here."_ Yuri wasn't taking no for an answer.

 

 _"Are you sure?"_ There was so much uncertainty but also hope, she really did want to come there.

 

 _"Bringing you out to talk to him now.  Patch him together, we'll make sure he gets on the ice OK today."_ Yuri sighed as he listened for the affirmative before opening the door and handing the phone over to his ex.  He was willing to bet that she loved him and would forgive him. Love made you do stupid things, and he was certain those two were actually in love.

 

As soon as the phone was handed over, it was clear that Otabek was apologizing, even if he had switched to Kazakh to that no one could really understand him.  

 

"Botagoz is going to grab a flight out here, She might need to be picked up at the airport?" Yuri looked at Alain and the man just nodded.  "OK, I'm giving her my room since clearly, I don't even know what number it is so … We'll keep Beka with us to keep him insulated from any assholes.  The sooner we can get Botagoz here so he can play happy engaged person for the press the better." Yuri just sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

Nathalie was the one who asked, "Are you OK?"

 

"I'm fine -- I don't have much of a life to ruin and … this isn't anything JJ didn't already know about me."

 

Sighing, JJ walked over to wrap Yuri in his arms, pulling the blond to him again, not even trying to cover how worried he was about his boyfriend.

 

As Beka hung up the phone, he looked stunned as he turned to Yuri, "Thank you …"

 

Taking a deep sigh, Yuri looked at Beka.  "Call your coach. JJ is staying with you until we leave for the ice, you need to get changed.  We're going to stay together in a group once we are at the venue.

 

"Nathalie?  Alain? I promise to take care of JJ once we get to the venue, I need you both to take care of Beka?"  They had known the Kazakh skater since the other man had been thirteen or fourteen. If Yuri knew anything it was that they could easily fall into the role of parents for him.

 

As everyone was agreeing, no one was questioning why it was Yuri that had the plan.  "OK, Beka, tell Alain as soon as we know when Botagoz is flying in. We'll get her here and the two of you are going to play the part of a pretty happy engaged couple.  Does she speak English?"

 

Beka shook his head at that, "No, she's not good with languages, she's in nursing school…"

 

"OK, then Lilia, I promise to behave, I need you to be the one to act as her buffer here.  She speaks Russian." He had intended on using Nathalie, but the language barrier made that impossible.

 

"The PR people are going with Mr. Altain having had a lapse in judgment with you."  Yakov didn't like it. That painted Yuri in the bad light.

 

"Perfect, I'm the stupid mistake the otherwise straight, engaged, Kazakh had, it's what we need people to believe.  JJ, get a hold of Leo to make sure he knows the story in case anyone asks him, and your sister. I'll take care of Victor and Yuuri.

 

Sighing, Yuri was texting people, a frown on his face even as JJ walked up to wrap an arm around him.  The man leaned in to whisper, "Are you sure of this?"

 

"JJ, I have to help him."  He turned to lean into JJ, unable to hide the tenseness in his body. Today was going to be a very very long day.  He hadn't expected so many other people to get sucked into his birthday curse though. Everything bad always happened on his birthday.  This one had started so well though.

 

* * *

 

It was soon after that when the three skaters in their costumes with all their coaches with them made their way to the arena in one of the shuttle buses.    Everyone who needed to know had been informed of what was going on.

 

The articles from the Russian media were starting to overtake the original article though.  Skillfully leaked photos showed Yuri drunk or Yuri looking a total heartbroken mess -- just like a Plisetsky.  It didn't take much for other articles to appear, the secretly recorded skate from Canada once again being speculated about.  By the time it was time for Otabek to take the ice, his fans were starting to think he had befriended someone who was trouble and that all those photos could be simply explained as Yuri being a bad influence.  

 

It hurt that everyone was so willing to believe it was Yuri's fault, but he knew that was how it would be.  That was how his life always was, and Yuri just pulled back from the others to stay off on his own, only Yakov with him since Alain had driven Lilia to the airport to pick up Botagoz, evidently, the girl's family had enough money that a private flight had been arranged.  The girl's reputation was intact it seemed. She simply had a fiance who had made some bad choices.

 

When Yuri saw the crowds cheering for Otabek, he knew he had done the right thing.  He couldn't ruin the man's life -- he had loved him, loved him with all his heart once.  Otabek was a good man, deep down, Yuri knew that. Yes, he wasn't perfect, but he had seen so many of the things that Beka had done over the years.  He couldn't be the reason the man fell. He knew how the kids in his country looked up to him and the hospital visits to children and the charity work and everything the man did.

 

Yes, Beka had punched him, but he'd punched him too.  Yes, he had had his heart broken and been cheated on but -- he couldn't ruin the man's life.  He was just a Plisetsky, he deserved to be treated like that. The press was right, he was as bad as his mother.

 

As JJ took the ice, Yuri tensed, sitting and watching on the monitor as Yakov put a hand on his shoulder.  He'd almost destroyed Beka. He was trying so hard to not destroy JJ though -- but was he destroying him? Did they really have a future together?  Yes, JJ was skating better -- Yuri knew he was a damn good choreographer. He knew he could coach. He knew that -- but had he made JJ's life better?  He had caused so much tension between JJ and his father. Was he on the same path, would things end with JJ and the Canadian's life be left in pieces?

 

He didn't deserve JJ.  Not even realizing he was crying, Yuri turned to Yakov, every bit of fire gone from the boy's body as he didn't think he could skate -- and he only had ten minutes to get himself back into a mental state to perform.

 

"Yura…"  The worry was clear in Yakov's voice as he looked at his skater falling to pieces in front of him.  "Snap out of it." Fuck, did he need Lilia right now to help Yuri. "Fuck."

 

There was no way he'd be able to get Yuri to skate his short program and his mind was racing for something to do.  There had to be a way to slap the boy back together.

 

This was Russian nationals all over again, but for the short program, he didn't have any options to switch things out.   He was running out of time. "Yurochka. You have to hold it together. Hold it together. You can fall apart after, you have to hold it together."  He grabbed the boy, pulling him into a bathroom and knowing they only had a few minutes.

 

Shoving paper towel into the drain of the sink to plug it, Yakov filled the sink with cold water, knowing this would fuck up the boy's makeup, but it wouldn't matter.  No matter how pretty he looked, if he couldn't skate it was for nothing.

 

He grabbed Yuri by the back of the head as soon as enough water was in the sink and pushed his face into the cold water, feeling Yuri thrash in surprise for a few seconds, but when he let go, the boys' eyes were full of rage.  

 

"What the fuck you sadistic bastard!?"  Fear and rage burned in those blue-green eyes and Yakov felt so guilty, but he knew the boy's greatest fear, and right now, that fear of being drowned had brought the fire back.

 

"Yes, be pissed at me."  Then he grabbed Yuri, dragging him to the ice as fast as he could, knowing they were running late but as Yuri screamed at him in Russian, at least the boy wasn't crying.  He snatched the guards from Yuri's skates and threw the still dripping boy onto the ice even as Yuri kept glaring at him. They were a few seconds late, not enough to be DQed, but enough that Yuri skating straight to the center was what was needed.  

 

The glare and the rage never left the boy's face as all he focused on was getting through this program so he could yell at Yakov.  Every jump and movement coated with pure rage as he did his routine through muscle memory and spite.

 

Somehow he got off the ice and to the kiss and cry, and somehow Yakov got him back to the hotel without running into any of the other skaters.  Instead of bringing Yuri to JJ's room, Yakov had dragged him to his own room, the one he hadn't even opened the door to until now since he was staying with Lilia.  He stripped down Yuri, throwing him into a shower and then into his own bed. Yuri had finished fifth. The points were tight, and considering what had happened, Yakov was stunned the result was that good.  He wasn't going to leave the boy alone, but right now, he didn't know what to do with the blond. So many years he had trained him, and so few times had he seem him fall apart.

 

Yuri's phone was ringing non-stop, but the boy wouldn't even touch it.  He was hiding in Yakov's bed as the old man sat in the room his head in his hands.  This was so bad. He should have stopped it. He should have realized this would have hurt Yuri too much -- the boy was so good at seeming strong.  He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to believe it. How could he have thought that Yuri could fall on that sword without gravely hurting himself?  Finally, Yakov moved to the bed, just grabbing Yuri and pulling the devastated young man to him, holding him tight to his chest as he tried to whisper that it would be all right.  He had no idea how to fix any of what was wrong.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> You can yell at me in comments or on my twitter @scribblesitm


	23. Я люблю тебя, котенок - NSFW

JJ had made sure that Otabek had gotten downstairs.  The scores were tight, right now, Yuuri was sitting in first with Victor only half a point behind.  JJ was a full point behind Victor and Otabek had held it together to be a point and a half behind him.  The only skater left was Yuri. They had almost gotten through this.

 

Once he had Otabek sitting and getting the man's skates off so they could both change into practice clothes and out of their costumes, JJ glanced up at the monitor as his mother and Beka's coach approached.  Yakov was with Yuri and JJ's father and Lilia had driven to the airport to be there when Botagoz arrived. His eyes widened as he looked at the screen, half his costume off. This was .. not good. Yuri's hair was wet, his makeup was mucked up, his eyes were red and Yakov had just physically shoved him onto the ice in a way that almost had the boy trip.

 

In pure shock, JJ watched a trainwreck -- and god was it a beautiful trainwreck.  The theme of heartbreak and scorned love was perfect, but Yuri was slightly off in his movements and the look of pure rage was out of place.  He saw his boyfriend throw himself through the quads and the spins, hair a mess and wet as red from the cold and the wind from his movements colored his cheeks.  JJ couldn't move, just watching the short program unveil and praying that Yuri would get through it and be all right.

 

As soon as he saw Yuri end in his final position, he saw the tremble of the boy's lip and JJ swore he felt his heart break.  He shouldn't be here, he should be there, with Yuri.

 

Ripping off his skates as fast as he could, he tried to pull on something to wear, not caring it was a T-shirt and jogging pants, just needing to get dressed and to Yuri as fast as possible.  He heard the score announced and he was running from the far end of the arena where he had stashed Otabek, trying to get to where he knew Yakov had Yuri's things … but by the time he got past the crowds of skaters, coaches and support staff, they were gone.  He ran back to the dressing rooms, then ran to the bathrooms, trying to find them, but Yakov and Yuri were nowhere to be found.

 

His phone was back in his skate bag, so he ran back to where he had left that, finding Otabek standing there, paler than before with both his mother and the man's coach right there.  JJ didn't bother to say a word, instead, dialing Yuri's number. Something was wrong -- something was horribly wrong. The first call went to voicemail.

 

Voicemail

 

Voicemail

 

Voicemail

 

Throwing his head back to sigh, he tried a text, then he tried a DM, then he tried every other form of social media they were connected on, finally sighing as he looked at his phone.  This wasn't good. "He's not answering."

 

Nathalie walked over to wrap JJ in her arms, "Shhh, we'll find him, I'm sure his coach is with him."

 

"He…"  Then JJ looked over at Otabek, knowing that this had all started with him.

 

"I'm sorry …"  Beka knew it wasn't close to enough to make up for this.  He knew it was nowhere near enough, and he was well aware of his role in this.  "He seemed fine."

 

Nathalie kept patting JJ on the back, "Come on, let's get back to the hotel and track them down.  Maybe they went back to your room, or Yakov's room?"

 

JJ looked back at Otabek, "Come on.  I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." It was what Yuri had asked of him and there was no way he wasn't going to do what that man asked of him.

 

"He'll be fine.  He always bounces right back."  There was no sarcasm or worry in the man's tone.  As far as he knew, it was true and he didn't understand why everyone else was 'overreacting'.

 

Both JJ and Nathalie stopped to look at Otabek, stunned that that was not only what the young man chose to say, but that he clearly believed it.

 

"Beka …"  JJ just shook his head, suddenly realizing how much more he knew about Yuri than Otabek ever had.  Part of him knew a lot of that rested on Yuri though -- getting information from the man was so hard, and he knew so much was still a secret.

 

The shuttle ride to the hotel seemed to take forever.  Since men's singles had been the final event scheduled, everyone was now leaving at the same time and it seemed to take forever before JJ was able to find people he knew willing to give up their spot on a shuttle so they could get over faster.  If he hadn't had his mother and Otabek with, he would have just ran, it probably would have been faster.

 

Getting to the hotel, first JJ checked his own room, everyone else following behind since he had a key for that one.  There was no sign of anyone there. No sign Yuri had been here either. Beka didn't say anything as he saw Yuri's suitcases and JJ's suitcases and only a king-sized bed -- he was certain the Canadian was having a wild time.

 

As JJ stood there, trying to decide where to look next and knowing Yakov and Lilia's room was his only remaining guess, his phone rang and he had never answered it as fast as he did that time.

 

As he grabbed his phone, answering the unknown Russian number, he hoped.  The way his body relaxed when he heard Yakov's voice was clear. After a short conversation, barely a minute, JJ nodded, "OK, I'll be right there."  

 

Turning to his mom, he said, "I need you to keep an eye on Beka until everyone gets back.  Yakov has Yuri in one of the unused rooms. I'm headed there now. Just …" He didn't even bother to wait to complete the sentence let alone for an answer before he was running off for the stairwell, convinced he could run down four flights of stairs faster than he could grab an elevator.

 

He barely had knocked on the door before Yakov had it open.  Before the man could say anything, JJ was moving past him, headed straight to where Yuri was on the bed curled into a small little ball.  Picking him up, JJ didn't think as he just sat on the bed, pulling the blond close to him to tuck his head under his chin. "I'm here."

 

Yakov sighed as he looked at JJ with Yuri, yes, that had been the right choice.  "I had to shove his face in water to get him to skate." No, Yakov was not proud of that, the sincerity of the statement perhaps more than JJ had expected.  Yakov did not know that JJ didn't know of the fear the boy had of water.

 

JJ just pulled Yuri closed, eyes closed as he held onto this person that somehow had become the most important person to him in the world.  He was at worlds, but his world was in his arms at the moment. It seemed impossible how small and light he was, but curled in on himself that slender frame fit into his arms better than Isabella ever had.   Eyes still closed, he tugged him so tightly, holding Yuri as he whispered the most important Russian phrase he had been determined to learn, "Я люблю тебя, котенок." _I love you, Kitten._ Not Yura, not Yurochka, instead Kotyonok, his little Russian kitten.

 

Yuri's fingers gripped JJ's shirt, holding onto him as the pain barely contained inside him started to slip out as tears streamed from his eyes.  "I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Shhh, why would you think you would?"  He gave Yuri another kiss on the forehead.

 

Yakov sighed and left his business card on the nightstand next to the bed and turned to leave, knowing Yuri was where he was meant to be now.  He paused at the door though, hesitant to leave Yuri, but with one worried glance back at JJ, he put his faith that the other man would take care of Yuri.  

 

Alone, JJ pulled Yuri in tighter, "You'd never hurt me on purpose."  Even as he said it, a nagging doubt was in his chest. Yuri would hurt him -- if Yuri thought it was for JJ's own good.  

 

"I hurt Beka."  The words were so soft that JJ almost missed them.

 

"No, Beka did that to himself, and you gave him everything in your power for him to fix his life.  You're not a bad person, kitten, you're not. I don't know who told you that you were. I don't know who broke you so bad, but you are not a bad person, you are one of the best people I have ever met in my life, baby."

 

Hiding his head in JJ's chest, he managed to croak out the answer.  "My mother…" There was no hate, only pain when he referred to her.

 

Every indication had been that Yuri's life had been so messed up.  How the boy had reacted to the family photos, how he had reacted to anyone reaching out, how he had clearly kept Otabek in the dark about his real feelings -- added to what little he knew of the strained relationship with his grandfather and how Lilia and Yakov both were so much closer to him than a pair of coaches typically were… He should have expected that answer.

 

"She was wrong.  You are amazing, baby."  His eyes partially opened to watch the precious person in his arms, he just held Yuri close to him, not caring what time it was or if they had eaten or anything -- the only thing that mattered right now was holding onto the boy.

 

* * *

 

When Alain and Lilia finally returned to the hotel with Botagoz, the girl did not look pleased, but she had very little reason to be pleased.

 

Nathalie was in the spare room with Otabek, having explained as kindly as she could about how he had hurt Yuri from what she knew.  He looked up though as his fiancee walked into the room, his first words, _"I am so sorry …"_

 

_"You should be."_

 

 _"I made mistakes … a lot of them."_  He dropped his eyes as Nathalie stood up to walk to the door, moving to take Lilia's arm as she led the woman and her husband out of the room, leaving Otabek alone with his fiancee.

 

 _"Do you love him?"_  That was what she needed to know.  Was he hers or was he his.

 

_"No … I owe him so much and I hurt him so much and I'll never be able to make that up, I …"_

 

 _"You hurt me too."_  She frowned though, not having expected the normally untouchable, stoic man to seem so defeated.

 

_"I know I did.  I -- I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't think I …."_

 

 _"Beka …"_ She sighed at him.

 

_"I realized, I don't know what I'd do without you.  I mean, I didn't want to be set up, I wanted to keep … being stupid I guess, going all over, being a DJ, having pretty girls and having Yuri fake being happy around me."_

 

 _"Fake?  What do you want now?"_ There was still so much suspicion in her voice.

 

 _"To stop fucking up, Bota, to … to stop hurting people, to try and be the person that people seem to think I can be?  To be better than this to … not hurt you, not hurt my friends."_ Otabek looked down at his hands,

 

 _"Beka…"_ She sighed as she looked at the broken man in front of her.  She loved him. This would be so much easier if she didn't love him, but she did.   _"Do you love me?"_ She wanted the truth, not what she wanted to hear.

 

He nodded, _"I do -- I -- I love you so much, I .. hurt so many people though, I don't deserve to be forgiven."_

 

 _"That is for me to decide, not you.  If I chose to forgive you."_ She sighed as she walked towards him.   _"Tell me everything."_

 

There was a pause, but he nodded, looking up at her as he began to do exactly that.  

 

* * *

 

Outside in the hall, Nathalie explained what she knew, which admittedly wasn't much, but it was enough for Lilia to quickly walk to her hotel room, opening the door to reveal Yakov with a drink as he sat in the chair, just watching his phone to see if it rang.

 

"Where is he?"

 

"Yuri is in my room.  JJ is with him. I left my number, if they need us, he will call us."  He looked over to Alain and Nathalie, "Their boy is smart Lilenka. He'll call if we're needed."

 

Nathalie sighed, "What happened?"  Yes, she had been worried about Yuri, but he had seemed so certain, so positive that his actions were the right ones, that the decision he was making was for the best.

 

"He…"  Yakov frowned for a moment, "He blames himself too easily."

 

Neither Alain nor Nathalie seemed at all surprised by that revelation, instead, expecting more.

 

"He began to panic that he would hurt JJ and that … spiraled."

 

Nathalie sighed, a frown on her face as she looked at Alain, clear concern on her face.

 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted them."  He reached out to wrap his wife in a hug, knowing she was hurting that she wasn't able to make things better for JJ and Yuri.

 

Lilia sighed as she shook her head, then she realized, "What day is it?"

 

"Oh … "  Nathalie instantly frowned as Yakov threw back the rest of his vodka.

 

Alain had to ask though, "What's wrong?"

 

Yakov was the one to answer, "Another birthday of Yurochka's completely ruined."  He poured himself more vodka, shaking his head.

 

They were all helpless at this moment to make anything better, all Yakov could do was grab the other three hotel glasses and share his bottle.

 

* * *

 

JJ lost track of how long he stayed there, just holding Yuri close and tight and whispering soft words to him.  He kept him wrapped in a blanket, not trying to move, just holding him. Sure, he could have carried him to their room, but where they were didn't matter.  The only thing that mattered was that he had Yuri in his arms right now.

 

Finally, at some point, Yuri moved and sighed a little, pulling back to look at JJ.  "I …"

 

Leaning in to softly kiss Yuri's forehead, JJ pulled him in tighter, "I'm here, kitten."

 

"I don't want to hurt you…"

 

"You're not hurting me.  Yuri … you." He leaned in to softly kiss the man's forehead, "Everything is not your fault.  It's not your fault your dad died. Nothing your mom did is your fault. Your grandfather kicking you out -- not your fault.  Beka being fucked up? Not your fault. I shouldn't have let you take the fall on that, kitten. My parents, not your fault. Victor and Yuuri -- not your fault.  Victor running off to Japan, not your fault. I don't know how to get you to realize, so much of this is not your fault."

 

Yuri just let himself relax in JJ's arms, closing his eyes and giving up for a little bit.  He still felt everything was his fault, but hearing JJ's voice as he softly spoke to him like that felt good.

 

"You're a good person, Yura.  I promise." He kissed him again, a gentle brush across the lip as he held him tight, sighing softly.  His fingers ran through those blond locks as he kept holding Yuri to him until he finally felt the man relax in his arms.

 

Finally, the young man sighed and looked up at JJ, "I … "  His blue-green eyes dropped though, not able to look JJ in the eyes yet.  

 

"Shhh, it's OK.  I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."  Nothing had changed since that day in Canada when JJ had realized how he felt.  He knew Yuri was broken, but he so desperately loved the man and wanted to put all those broken pieces back together.  He knew some of how much the young man was broken, but not all of it -- but he knew how he felt about Yuri.

 

Another kiss to the forehead and JJ whispered, "How are you feeling?"

 

"Exhausted."  Yuri rested his head on JJ's shoulder.  "Tired. I … You're still here?"

 

"I'm not going anywhere.  I've wanted to be close to you for so long, I'm not leaving now that I have you."  He placed another kiss on Yuri's forehead.

 

"I …"  Yuri sat up, just enough that he could look into JJ's eyes, letting himself get lost in that beautiful blue.  He loved blue eyes, he loved JJ's blue eyes the most though. "Jeh Jeh?"

 

Smiling at hearing how Yuri said his name, loving the softness of it, the way no one else said it, he nodded, "Uh huh?"

 

"I love you."  There was fear in those beautiful blue-green eyes, but also something else.

 

Running the back of his hand along Yuri's cheek, JJ smiled softly at him, nodding, "And I love you too.  I'm not going anywhere, kitten. You're stuck with me." Another kiss and Yuri was curling into him.

 

"I worried everyone."  He was still so exhausted, but the voice screaming in his head that everything was his fault was calming down.

 

"Because we care about you."  Another soft kiss and JJ grabbed Yakov's card.  "Let's spend the rest of tonight in our room?"

 

"You'll call everyone and tell them I'm OK?  I don't think I'm up to talking to them yet?"  He knew he had to let them know he was OK. He just didn't think he was ready to be the one to tell them.

 

"Of course.  Come on." He gave him another kiss before sliding out of bed and helping Yuri up.  "Shower, room service, bed?"

 

Nodding, Yuri kept leaning into him, not exactly ready to not be touching yet.  He was doing better, but he was by no means good. They made it back to their hotel room without running into anyone, walking in to see that someone had been in here, a small pile of gifts was placed by Yuri's suitcase and he just frowned as he looked at them.

 

"Ignore it.  We'll look at them tomorrow or something."  JJ gave the man another kiss on the lips, just a gentle brush as he led him to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and helping his boyfriend to get naked and into the water.  "I'll call everyone and tell them, or at least call Yakov and make him deal with it.

 

Once left alone in the shower, Yuri leaned against the wall, dimly hearing JJ calling and talking to someone through the open door to the bedroom.  He was exhausted, mentally drained and knowing this wasn't healthy for him. He was always pushing, always, needing to win, to prove himself. No one would have faulted him had he not attended worlds.  Had he not been here, maybe whatever trash with him and Otabek wouldn't have even made news. Maybe it would have -- the thing is, it wouldn't have been his problem, and maybe that was the thing.

 

He sat down, letting the water hit him in the shower as he just thought.  Otabek wasn't his problem. He was not responsible for the man. Yes, he was in those pictures, but -- he hadn't made anyone do anything.  He hadn't made Otabek run off to Turkey after the engagement.

 

Sighing and looking up as he just felt the hot water, he kept thinking.  Nathalie and Alain, they both cared about him in a way. They clearly cared about JJ.  Only a fool didn't realize that -- they loved their son to such a degree that Yuri couldn't fail to realize he was jealous of it to some extent.  He'd never had that. He did have JJ though, and even in his darkest places, Yuri couldn't fail to realize that JJ loved him. Lilia loved him. Yakov loved him.  Mila loved him. Victor in his stupid idiot big brother way loved him. Katsuki loved him, maybe as his husband's stupid little brother, but somehow he was part of that family.

 

He stood up, taking a deep breath as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, leaving the shower running as he walked out, not caring that he was leaving water everywhere as he did it.  

 

JJ was on the phone, his back to Yuri and not realizing he had gotten out of the shower.  "I know, I promise to take really good care of him. I love you to mom." The softness in JJ's voice could easily be heard.  "He's -- he's so ready to believe the worst in himself, I know, he -- he doesn't see how amazing he is."

 

Yuri saw JJ nod, "I'll tell him, it's late, everyone needs to get some rest.  I'm just going to get him cleaned up and in bed. He's exhausted from this. Tell dad I love him too."  With that, JJ hung up the phone, turning to walk back to the bathroom and stopping in his tracks as he saw a naked, dripping wet Yuri -- uncertain if something was very wrong.

 

"Jeh Jeh?"

 

"Uh huh?"  The worry was so crystal clear in those blue eyes.

 

"Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"The best birthday present I could ever ask for."  Yuri smiled as he started to walk towards the other man.

 

"What do you…"  He trailed off though, wrapping his arms around Yuri as the man had walked up to him to just wrap him in a tight hug.

 

"You."

 

"Me?"  The confusion hadn't gone away.

 

"You.  All I want for my birthday is you."

 

JJ held him tighter, closing his eyes as he just felt how perfectly that smaller frame fit to his.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."  He couldn't help it, a smile started to find those lips as some of his worry for Yuri faded.

 

"Come on, you stink, shower."  He was trying to remember if Yakov had thrown him into a shower already and was pretty sure he had, but that didn't matter, he was pulling JJ back to the bathroom now, not wanting to let go of the man as he pulled off the clothes JJ had so hastily thrown on.

 

Yuri closed his eyes as he got JJ into the shower, the room steam filled from having the hot water on this long.  He leaned into his chest, face pressed to JJ as he just needed to touch the other man.

 

As the day's sweat from skating was washed away, JJ took some of the shampoo Yuri used and lathered it in his hands before carefully washing his boyfriend's blond hair, letting his fingers run through the water darkened tresses.  He himself didn't take much to get clean, a little soap and he'd be fine, his hair too short to need much attention.

 

As He turned them so Yuri was in the water, letting the shampoo be washed from his hair, JJ lathered up his own quickly, assuming Yuri's shampoo would be fine in his hair -- he normally just used hotel shampoo, but this stuff smelled like Yuri.

 

Conditioner was next, and soon Yuri's hair was slick and able to be finger combed even as he kept holding the man close to him.  They were both clean by then, but more importantly, the tension that had been in Yuri's body seemed gone and the fear that had been lurking in JJ's stomach had gone.  Towels, careful drying, then plugging in cell phones and they were in bed with the room service menu as JJ called down, ordering nothing at all that was on either of their meal plans and not caring right now.  They had tomorrow to recover, and they'd both need it. Tonight, they needed to eat, and yes, the seven-layer chocolate cake slice was absolutely necessary in JJ's opinion

 

It felt like just moments of lying in bed together, softly kissing each other before the knock on the door announced room service.  Only then did JJ get out of bed to throw on pants really fast and get the tray, just writing the tip on the receipt as he charged it to the room.  His parents wouldn't care. He knew they both only cared right now that he and Yuri were OK.

 

The food tray was placed on the foot of the bed, and Yuri, still wrapped in blankets sat up to eat, actually managing the burger that had extra bacon because JJ knew how much the Russian loved bacon.

 

By the time the food was gone and the cake was all that remained, Yuri was feeling a lot better  He hadn't touched the cake yet, but he checked the time on his phone and then smiled, "It's after 11, come on, hold a fork, I'll hold a fork."  Then, careful to not have any other plates in the picture.

 

> [Both of their hands, the hotel blankets, the edge of the room service tray and the cake with their forks about to cut into the cake]
> 
>  
> 
> It was a long rough day, but made it through another birthday.  Love this guy. I'm a better person with him. @JJLeroy15 #JJleroyskating #birthday #Yuri!Plisetsky #cake #skatingworlds

 

It wasn't enough to end the rumors against him, and he didn't want to actually check social media.  Sure some of the DMs and such would be birthday wishes but -- right now wasn't a time he could deal with it.  Instead, he broke off a piece of cake with his fork and then held it up to JJ to feed him, "I meant what I said in that.  I love you." He was exhausted and drained, but being with the man made everything so much better.

 

After JJ did the same thing, feeding him a piece of cake so that Yuri laughed, he went through his photo roll to find a picture he had taken of Lilia, yakov, himself and Mila at the local airport when they had been waiting for their car.

 

> [Yakov looking tired and annoyed, Mila yawning, Yuri sticking his tongue out, Lilia perfectly put together but one eyebrow raised at Yuri taking a picture]
> 
>  
> 
> Love to my skating family too.  @liliabaranovskaya @yakovfeltsman @milababicheva -- and I guess @victornikiforov and @yuurikatsuki too but you both weren't stuck with us waiting for a rental. #skatingfamily #thankful #thanksforthepresentstoo

 

"I'll open them later, I can't tonight."  Yuri smiled though as they kept eating the cake.  There was less than an hour left of his birthday and then it would be over for another year.

 

The cake near gone, Yuri swiped the last bit of frosting that clung to the plate with his finger, then leaned over to smear it across JJ's lips.  He laughed when that only got a raised eyebrow from the man. Then before he could think better, or think at all, he leaned in to kiss the frosting off those lips.

 

When he felt warm hands wrap around his waist, he smiled, letting himself get pulled in and then pressed down to the bed in a kiss that was decidedly lacking in innocence.  His foot stretched out under the blankets as JJ kissed him harder, accidentally hitting the tray to make the plates clatter.

 

Pulling back, JJ smirked, "Give me one second."  He slipped out of bed, still with the pants from earlier on and grabbed the tray so he could set it in the hallway for the hotel to pick up.  As he walked back to the bed though, the pants were tossed aside and he slipped in under the covers, wrapping his arms tighter around Yuri as he started to run soft kissed along the young man's collarbone.

 

Closing his eyes, Yuri's arms wrapped around JJ's neck, relaxing into the feeling of how the man's larger body covered him, safe and warm and then he realized how hard the man was against his thigh as he moved, pressing his flesh against that hardness, teasing the man.

 

With a deep moan, JJ gripped him harder, hands dropping from waist to hips as he kept kissing, this time working up Yuri's neck to his jawbone then higher to find the young man's lips, slowly kissing him.  As Yuri gasped, his tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting the chocolate clinging to him.

 

JJ pinned him to the bed, thrusting his cock along Yuri's thigh as he deepened the kiss, eyes closed as he didn't care about anything but the man in his arms.  Breathing was optional as he kept contact with those lips, deepening the kiss as he wrapped an arm under Yuri's waist, pulling him up slightly before pulling back to look into those beautiful eyes.

 

"Jeh Jeh --" Yuri barely managed his name before pulling him down to him to slam their mouths back together, hitting teeth before JJ gasped and Yuri was able to slide his tongue into JJ's mouth, trying to be as close as he could.

 

Moaning, JJ thrust against him, feeling how smooth Yuri's hip felt as he thrust against it, feeling the velvet hardness of Yuri against his own thigh, the precum slick against skin, but the friction still too much.

 

"Yuri…"  JJ couldn't think, just wanting to have more, desperate as he rocked his body against him.

 

Arching more, Yuri nodded, "Jeh Jeh … let me…"  His hand reached over to push the man to the mattress, crawling onto his boyfriend's body as he pressed a kiss to the man's chest, and then started to kiss down.

 

Before JJ could think, he felt a strong hand wrap around his cock and then those warm lips were on him, engulfing the head of his cock as Yuri's tongue lathed the sensitive flesh and JJ could only gasp.

 

With a soft purr, Yuri flattened his tongue as he dropped his head all the way to the root of JJ's cock, taking the entire shaft all the way into his mouth, relaxing so he wouldn't gag.  Then JJ saw those beautiful blue-green eyes look up at him as Yuri purred again, and all JJ could do was gasp. When Yuri started to move, JJ was left speechless, gripping the sheets on the bed, eyes locked on Yuri's as those eyes never lost contact, keeping focused on JJ as he bobbed up and down, sucking and touching, running his tongue along that hard shaft, everything the Yuri could do to bring pleasure to JJ.

 

"Yura … fuck, Yura…"  His eyes were wide open, unable to pull away from looking into those eyes as he saw those perfect pink lips move along his shaft, feeling every bit of that perfect moist heat of his love's mouth.  "Kitten, I .. I can't…" He felt his body tighten, but all he could think of was staring into those eyes -- then he couldn't, his body arching up as he felt how he was unable to hold back.

 

He felt himself lose it, heat pouring from his body as he pulsed, those lips never leaving him and he heard and felt Yuri moan.  JJ was left breathless, trying to focus and breath in his need for oxygen, yet desperately needing to look at Yuri -- but when he finally was able to lock eyes with the man, he shivered, whispering 'Yura' as he saw the man's tongue run over those swollen lips as he swallowed, not having let a single drop escape his mouth.

 

Then those lips were on his as Yuri was kissing him again and JJ wrapped his arms around him, holding him tighter as he desperately kissed him back.  He rolled Yuri over, kissing him deeply before kissing down to try and do even half as amazing of a job as the blond had.

 

As JJ reached that perfect pink flesh, taking him into his mouth, he felt Yuri's hands grip his hair.  Instantly, he realized that Yuri very much knew exactly what he wanted as he felt his head tilted and moved, those hands in his hair controlling his pace and everything.  

 

The moans from him though clearly proved that Yuri was getting exactly what he wanted from this, bucking up into JJ's mouth as he slammed deep, his hips arching up off the bed with a groan with each stroke.

 

JJ gripped those pale hips, following every last instruction from his boyfriend, then when the string of deepers and harders turned to just a stream of Russian, JJ knew Yuri was so close and then he heard him gasp, cumming hard and fast into JJ's mouth.

 

When Yuri went boneless though, gasping and laughing as he moaned softly, no tension left in his body.

 

Swallowing, JJ moved back onto his knees, watching Yuri as he smiled. "This -- this is what I want for my birthday in July -- you smiling like that."  He couldn't get the smile off his own face as he moved up to kiss Yuri's lips, wrapping him in his arms, holding onto him and pulling him tight as he just softly kissed him.  He didn't care how long they were awake, just soft kisses and laughter as finally, they had made it through the day and they only had each other to think about, happy and in love.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to everyone sticking with me for this long, comments, etc -- twitter is @scribblesitm 
> 
> If you're new to this or have stuck with me since I started this in April, thank you -- we've almost made it to the finish.


	24. Just put on some pants...

The next morning, JJ woke up exactly how he liked to.  The sun was shining and he was completely unable to move because Yuri was sprawled across him sound asleep.  Wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist, he reached for his phone with the other. There wasn't a reason to get up early today.  

 

Glancing through his notifications, he frowned a little.  The JJ girls were ripping Yuri apart. He didn't like that.  He thought for a few minutes about what to say but then decided to be direct.

 

 

> [Picture of the hotel room window showing the sun shining through and the mountains in the distance.]
> 
> Was such a beautiful morning until I saw what some of my fans were doing.  You don't know what's really going on with @Yuri!Plisetsky So … maybe have enough faith in me that when I say he's a good person, believe me?  I love him. No Hashtags. Just disappointed in my fans.

 

The next thing he paid attention to was his texts, starting to send out a lot of 'Things are OK now' type messages.  When it came to replying to his mother though, he took a picture, this time a selfie, well almost a selfie. The only part of JJ in the photo was his chest.  The majority was just Yuri sound asleep on JJ's chest, hair all a mess.

 

 

> << He's sound asleep still.  I don't want to wake him up.
> 
>  
> 
> >> He looks better.
> 
>  
> 
> << I think he's feeling a little better.  
> 
> << I'm not waking him up, he needs this rest
> 
>  
> 
> >> We'll meet up for lunch, we can go over your program for tomorrow then.  Take care of him until then.
> 
> >> Love you
> 
>  
> 
> << Love you guys too

 

JJ sighed.  How different would his life have been without the support of his family?  That Yuri had done all he had without that level of support made the man's achievements all the more impressive.

 

He pulled up Yakov's number in his contacts, sending off a quick text.

 

 

> << Yuri is still sleeping, I think he needs the rest
> 
>  
> 
> >> Is there anything he needs?
> 
>  
> 
> << I don't think so.  Going to wait for him to wake up and then get him to eat something.  
> 
> << Do you need him at some point today or … I don't think he should be pushed
> 
>  
> 
> >> It's Yuri.  He will push himself.  Your job is to try to get him not to push too hard

 

Yakov knew his skater -- he'd been training him since the boy had been ten, it was closer and closer to half of the young man's life.

 

>  
> 
> << Understood.
> 
> << Going to let him sleep

 

JJ didn't send the picture of Yuri sleeping to Yakov.  He didn't know the man that well.

 

It was over an hour later, JJ scanning through social media the entire time, watching how the entire situation with the leaking of the pictures was happening.  Before JJ posted, it seemed everything had been going against Yuri, and even though it was the 'plan', JJ still hated how his fans were taking part in the attacks on Yuri.  After he posted though, Otabek had weighed in.

 

 

> [image of Beka's hand and Bota's hands, clasped over breakfast in the restaurant]
> 
> Leave Yuri out of this.  He didn't do anything wrong.  My actions are for my fiancee to forgive or not -- no one else.

 

 

> [Same image of Beka and Bota's hands but from Bota's angle]
> 
> Leave Yuri out of this.  He has been nothing but kind to me.  Please respect my and Beka's privacy during this time.

 

JJ smiled a little that they were defending Yuri as well -- he was still kicking himself for the stupidity of having let Yuri try to take the blame, but he understood it to a degree.  Yuri always found himself to be to blame and of course, he wanted to make things better, it was simply how Yuri was. JJ just had no idea how to get the man to stop blaming himself.

 

Eventually, Yuri moved a little.  

 

JJ reached down, softly stroking Yuri's hair, just feeling those soft strands between his fingers as slowly, Yuri woke up.  He couldn't hide the smile at how Yuri eventually blinked his eyes, moving enough to look up at him with what had to be the most adorable sleepy and confused look.  "Morning, kitten."

 

"Hey."  Yuri started to smile as he moved closer, trying to snuggle into JJ and not caring at all that they both probably needed a shower after last night.  "What time is it?"

 

"Almost Nine.  Want me to order food?"

 

"I need to call Lilia."  Yuri sighed as he sat up and stretched, then smiled as he looked down at JJ's naked body.  "You're naked."

 

"You're naked too."  He reached out to just gently run a hand over Yuri's hip.  

 

Smiling, Yuri nodded, "I am … no no, I can't get distracted."  He leaned over though, brushing his lips across JJ's and not giving any resistance at all when an arm wrapped around him and Yuri was pulled in to deepen the kiss.  Morning breath be damned, he wanted to kiss JJ.

 

JJ relaxed as he felt Yuri just meld into him, the younger man relaxing, the reactions of yesterday seeming far away.  Eventually, he had to break off the kissing enough to order food -- Yuri's stomach growling made sure they both knew that was needed.  

 

Finally, after eating and getting a shower, Yuri was proving clothes were not necessary if you didn't leave your room as he stretched out on top of the bed and called Lilia finally.

 

JJ wasn't sure what the conversation was about since they were speaking Russian.  Large portions seemed to involve talk about lunch though, and thankfully, food-based activities were the emphasis to his language learning.  Finally, Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion that never meant that he was actually annoyed but that he was going to act annoyed.  "Fine! I'll put on pants!" Then with a smirk, he smiled, telling Lilia that he loved her in Russian. As soon as he hung up, he sighed, "We need to put on pants."  He himself did not actually begin to move to make an effort to even act like he was intending on doing that.

 

"Going out to eat pants or ballet with Lilia pants?"  JJ couldn't stop smiling as he watched Yuri sprawl on the bed -- very much sans pants.  

 

"Twitter-worthy pants."  Yuri rolled over as he grabbed his phone, checking it before he decided on pants.

 

JJ walked over to his suitcase to get some nice jeans on and a black button up.  He assumed he'd need to look good. "Are you planning on getting dressed?"

 

Yuri rolled over and sighed, getting up to walk over to his suitcase.  "Yeah yeah. Getting dressed."

 

JJ walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair, now completely ready except for his bare feet, and noticed Yuri had gotten as far as having underwear on.

 

When there was a knock on the door, JJ walked over, "I'm letting her in."

 

"That's fine."  Yuri was holding up a pair of jeans and looking at them.

 

JJ opened the door, gesturing for Lilia to enter.  She was alone, sighing softly as she saw Yuri standing by his suitcase as he tried to decide what to wear.  

 

"Yura, put on some clothes."  Without seeming to think anything of it, she walked up to JJ and straightened the collar on his shirt.  After everything he had been through with Yuri, he was more than accepted as a good boyfriend. "Did the two of you eat?"

 

"Yeah, I ordered breakfast and made sure he ate a little ago -- and we had a really late dinner."  JJ was going to answer the questions as Yuri slid into really tight, distressed jeans before shoving his feet into some clunky boots.

 

"Good good.  We're going to go out in public and watch Mila and cheer her on.  Hiding would be worse for PR today"

 

As JJ nodded, Yuri made an exaggerated groan as he tried to decide on a shirt before walking over to JJ's suitcase as if that were full of nothing but additional choices for him.

 

As Lilia tutted at him, Yuri actually got dressed, throwing on a loose JJ style red shirt with his jeans and then throwing his Team Russia jacket on over that.

 

"After Mila is done, we will have lunch together, then you can open your presents.  JJ, dear, can you invite your parents?"

 

"Of course."  He was not going to question the woman even as Yuri bitched and moaned, finally handing a hairbrush to Lilia as he sat down and she started to brush his hair.  "Your post last night was perfect. Showing a unified front today will help quell the rumors and Mr. Leroy, wonderful handling of your fans."

 

JJ sat on the bed, watching his boyfriend have his hair brushed.  Part of him was so amused by watching how that relaxed the young man.  He knew Yuri, any time he had a chance to have someone else brush his hair, he took it.  

 

It took the woman only moments to get the young man's blond tresses artfully braided to stay out of his face and look artistic but not too feminine.  Then again, Yuri could dance the line between masculine and feminine more than most, and JJ wasn't sure how that had happened -- unless people just saw him as beautiful.

 

"Now finish getting ready.  Yakov has already gone over with Mila and I have our seat assignments for watching.  Mr. Leroy, if you don't mind, we will have you join us in the Russia section."

 

"Of course."  He checked his hair before pulling on his Canada jacket.  Everyone would expect him to be wearing clothes from his own team and cheering for his team -- he could just easily cheer for both teams.  As he got his jacket on, his eyes landed on the open door to the bathroom, seeing Yuri on tiptoes, leaning way over the bathroom counter to do something to his eyes.  JJ wasn't looking at that. Once again, perfectly displayed there was the exact thing that had drawn his attention to Yuri -- well aside from the boy's incredible skating and passion.  That ass, perfectly muscled and formed in those jeans that were almost as tight as the near-infamous leggings. Yes, JJ could look at that for a very very long time.

 

Barely bothering to look over, Yuri moved to his other eye, makeup almost in place, "Jeh Jeh …. You're staring at my ass again."

 

That was the moment JJ realized he was not alone in the room with his boyfriend but had been looking at Yuri like that with Lilia in the room.  "Uhhhh …" There was absolutely no way to act as if he hadn't been doing exactly what he had been doing.

 

Lilia just shook her head softly, "Shush, relax.  The two of you have been anything but subtle. Everyone knows."  Well, maybe not everyone, but Lilia and Nathalie might have had an interesting enough conversation that Yakov and Alain both knew as well.

 

"Kitten?  Can you hurry up a little?"  JJ was blushing at the thought of what Lilia had said, so the sooner they got out of there the better.

 

"Fine.  I guess I look OK, enough."  

 

"Baby, you always look amazing. Right now you are beyond that though."  It wasn't just words to placate the man though, JJ honestly meant it.

 

Yuri walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his team Russia jacket to pull it on and walk over to give JJ a kiss, "You mean it?"

 

"Always."  JJ's hands moved to wrap around Yuri's waist, holding the young man even closer to kiss him again.

 

"Yes yes.  Both of you come."  Lilia was smiling though, even if she would never admit it to either of them.  She had been young and in love once, and it was good to see. The Leroy boy adored Yuri, and Yuri was clearly in love in return.  It was good for both of them.

 

Lilia didn't let any of her thoughts show on her face as she led the two young men down to the lobby. As soon as they were there, the flashes of the cameras started to go off. Lilia didn't look to either side, just leading the boys.  

 

JJ did what he felt he needed to, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulders as he waved to the press and fans as if this were a completely normal day.

 

Yuri was left with little option other than just go with it.  He'd had the common sense to put his earbuds in, so at least people assumed he couldn't hear.  He didn't have any music on, but he acted as if he did, ignoring the questions that were shouted to him, instead just keeping an arm around JJ and acting as if he wasn't paying attention to anything.

 

He did hear the questions, mostly about his performance yesterday and if the rumors about Otabek were true.  Then he heard one shouted out in Russian and Lilia grabbed his arm to pull him into one of the shuttles to the venue.  The Russian voice had been asking about his family and everyone knew that was a topic that Yuri hated.

 

The ride to the venue was blissfully quiet, and before long they were seated in the Russian section with a few of the other national skaters there.  Yuri didn't really interact with most of them, only choosing to deal with Yakov's skaters, but there were others there and support staff.

 

As he waited for Mila to skate, he found himself pressed up against JJ, his head on the other man's shoulder and just letting the content feeling wash over him.  Even with all these people here, the cold and the ice still calmed him. If he could spend every moment of his life on the ice, he'd be so much less trouble for people -- or at least he thought so.

 

As Yuri sat there, scrolling through his social media and leaning onto JJ, he was shaking his head, "You'd think I bombed completely instead of taking fifth place after the short program. Victor, Katsuki, Beka, you -- you're all great skaters with medals to spare, it's not like I'm in last place at some GP qualifier."

 

"I know, kitten, it's just they smell blood in the water because your performance was off."  He leaned over to kiss the man's forehead, "And even with that you scored amazingly."

 

"Yura,"  Lilia sighed, "You shouldn't worry about what they think.  They don't matter. The people that actually care about you matter."

 

"She's right."  JJ found himself agreeing, even as he relaxed with Yuri leaned up against him.  He leaned in for another kiss before grabbing his phone to take a picture.

 

 

> [Yuri trying not to smile and failing and JJ smiling his near trademarked king JJ smile]
> 
> Watching today from #TeamRussia seats.  Hope you all are holding down #TeamCanada over there without me today.  Excited to see how the ladies do with their free skates! @Yuri!Plisetsky

 

"You are such a sap."  Yuri laughed though, leaning more into him as the first of the top twenty-four ladies took the ice to begin her program.

 

At some point, JJ realized that Yuri had moved closer and they were very clearly holding hands.  Later that night, he'd realize someone had zoomed in with a really good camera to get a picture of the two of them sitting that close, holding hands, and watching the skating.  It actually would end up being one of JJ's favorite paparazzi pictures of the two of them.

 

In the meantime, Yuri was intently watching the skaters, occasionally making some comment in Russian to Lilia.  Since it always seemed to involve a skating element, JJ almost was able to follow along with some of the comments.  Then the first of the Russian women took the ice, a young woman from the Moscow area who trained under a different coach.  

 

When the announcer said the program was choreographed by Yuri Plisetsky, he sat up straighter, glancing to his boyfriend as he saw the young man give Lilia a look.  "I corrected everyone's programs. You should get the credit for what you have done."

 

JJ smiled at that, "She's right."  Honestly, Lilia was so good for Yuri, he found himself so thankful that he had her in his life.  

 

Yuri's grip on JJ's hand tightened as he watched the woman move through her program.  Oh, the program could so easily have been passed off as Lilia's, but JJ knew it wasn't.  He knew enough of Yuri's style now to be able to see it. Yes, Lilia had probably approved of this, but the rendition of Stravinsky's Firebird broke away from classical in all the ways that JJ had learned to now associate with Yuri.  Yes, the piece was pure classical on the surface. Yes, it was so very Russian. Yes, it was absolutely a ballet -- but something about the movements and how it was cut down just screamed of Yuri -- once you knew where to look for it.  Then at the height of the music, the girl threw herself into a triple axel then into a perfect camel on landing and JJ smirked. He had seen that exact movement performed by Yuri -- although in his opinion, it had been better when Yuri had done it, no less graceful and unexpected though.

 

As the girl moved from spin to spin, working her way through a serpentine step pattern, it was so clear to him that Yuri had designed this program from scratch.  Right to how the final sequence ended in a candle spin, showing off the athleticism and flexibility of the woman. Only Yuri among the senior men could do that spin, but the woman and her probably decade of ballet training pulled it off perfectly, ending in her final pose to thunderous applause.

 

"You did beautifully, kitten."  JJ leaned in to give the man a soft kiss on the lips, honestly so proud.

 

They cheered for the Russians, they cheered for the Canadians (and surprisingly some of the other Russian's joined in), and they cheered for Sara.  Finally, near the end, Mila skated onto the ice.

 

As the music and choreographer were announced, this program was more than likely less of a surprise. The music was by Rachmaninov but when the choreographer was announced, once again to hear Yuri's name was no surprise.

 

JJ couldn't pull his eyes from watching Yuri though.  There had been an intensity to him when he had watched the other skaters, but this was pure inability to sit still.  Yuri kept shifting, small movements of his body as he watched everything Mila did on the ice. Every little flub and his nose wrinkled or his jaw clenched, but when she nailed a move, there was a quick nod of his head, and every last movement was accompanied by some shift of an arm or a leg, or both -- or even sometimes all.  The fact that Yuri knew every detail of this program was clear, but JJ wasn't surprised at all. It was how his boyfriend's mind worked even on programs that hadn't been designed by the Russian.

 

When Mila finished, Yuri near collapsed before cheering.  She had done an amazing job. Even as a professional skater, two of the 'error' reactions Yuri had had to Mila's performance were evidently things so hidden by how she had done things that he didn't even know what the mistake was.  

 

Still cheering, JJ wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist.  The Russian section was standing as was much of the rest of the audience.  Mila had nailed it. Yakov was in the kiss and cry looking as proud as if she were his own child.  The look on her face made it clear she knew how well she had done.

 

A short time later, Mila became the first person to officially win a gold medal with a program choreographed by Yuri Plisetsky.  JJ didn't think he could be happier right then. Sure, his country didn't win the gold, but a friend did, and that was what actually mattered.  

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, and once again the back table at the hotel was occupied by a combination of Canada and Russia.  While everyone was congratulating Mila on her gold, she was hanging off her friend and choreographer. There was no jealousy from JJ, instead, he was taking pictures.

 

 

> [Mila hanging off Yuri as a reluctant smile spread across Yuri's face, both Russians clearly happy]
> 
> Gold medal winner and her choreographer.  @mila!babicheva @yuri!plisetsky Dinner with Team Russia and my family.  Happy late birthday. #worlds #leroyskating #teamrussia #tallentedboyfriend

 

More pictures were posted through dinner and although Mila and the coaches were drinking, JJ and Yuri weren't.  They had to compete tomorrow. The men's free skate was early tomorrow, and even though Yuri wouldn't probably take the ice until 11 AM, they'd have to be there by 9:30 to make sure they were prepared for the warmups.  This late lunch / early dinner would mean they'd need to head to bed before too long.

 

Once everyone had eaten, the presents were pulled out as a cake was brought out from the kitchen, candles burning on it.

 

"If anyone even thinks of singing I will --"  Yuri didn't even have time to finish his threat before Mila had broken into song.  Placing his head in his hands, he knew there was no stopping this. Once one person started, it was an impossible thing to stop the singing.  If he had bothered to look up, he would have seen that JJ wasn't taking any pictures -- no this was on video.

 

Once the song was over, Yuri rolled his eyes in the most exaggerated fashion, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he blew out the candles.  "There now Lilia can take the cake from us before we ruin our diets before the competition."

 

"One piece will not kill you."  Lilia actually cut him a piece and set it in front of him, and yes, it was not a large piece, but there was no way Yuri was going to complain.  He was getting cake -- decadent chocolate cake after she knew he had had cake last night. He was going to eat that cake without any complaints.

 

Even Victor and Yuuri were there for cake -- Yuri was near positive someone had texted them.  It also meant that the pile of presents had grown. It was a little silly in Yuri's opinion to have presents when he'd need to haul them back to Russia, but he had plenty of room in his suitcase this time.

 

From Victor, it was something a little useless, but so very Victor.  Perhaps Yuri would find an occasion to wear a fancy watch, it was appreciated because it was something Victor would have liked himself.  From Yuuri, he got Japanese candy he liked when he visited with a quick mention it was for the offseason after worlds. Mila had given him the fancy new Bluetooth headphones he had been looking at in the Paris airport and yes, she had gotten them there and was playfully hit by Yuri for that.

 

Yakov and Lilia's present was tickets to the ballet -- with a note of 'enjoy an evening out with your boyfriend'.  From the Leroy's, real maple syrup and the blackberry jam he had really liked while he had been at their house.

 

When it came to the present from JJ, it was a strange shape, almost like a thin coffee table book.  Yuri furrowed his brows as he started to unwrap it, "This had better not be a picture of you modeling those damn underwear."  

 

Laughing, JJ shook his head, "No, promise it is not that."

 

JJ had been almost vibrating with anticipation, knowing that Yuri was going to love the present but also knowing he had spent way too much money.  Yuri opened it though and then paused as he saw it was from a New York auction house, then he opened the heavy folder, finding one piece of paper in a protective archival sleeve and one certificate of authenticity.  As soon as Yuri saw what it was, he set it down carefully on the table, "Lilia…. Lilia!" His eyes were so wide as he looked over to JJ.

 

Lilia looked over, eyes going wide as well, "Mr. Leroy?"  Carefully she picked it up, looking at the carefully preserved piece of paper, obviously to everyone a piece of classical music, handwritten for orchestra, and only one piece, so only a moment of whatever work it was.  "This is original…"

 

"Divertimento, Prokofiev, I mean -- Jeh Jeh?"  Yuri looked at him, still stunned. Maybe most people would think an old piece of paper wasn't much of a present for Yuri.  The reaction from the man showed that JJ had absolutely nailed the present. Yes, Yuri was beyond stunned from a single piece of handwritten orchestral music -- in the actual hand of his absolute favorite composer.  "I don't want to know how much you spent. This is -- " He wrapped his arms around the man, holding onto JJ tight as he closed his eyes. Whispering "Thank you."

 

When he pulled back, he smiled at him, "It's going to get framed and until I get my own place, it will stay in the library."  He knew Lilia would have no problem with such a thing being placed in her library.

 

Yuri was ignoring everyone as he kissed JJ, not caring at all that they were in public.  He didn't even care if paparazzi got pictures of this. He wasn't at all embarrassed by JJ.  

 

Finally, the day was over and he was walking into the hotel room he was sharing with JJ after having said good night to everyone.  Alarms were set, showers taken, and at some point, Yuri would realize he fell asleep with him -- and only fell asleep. He needed it though, and they had 5 AM alarms set.

 

* * *

 

When the alarms sounded in the morning, JJ didn't even have a chance to do anything before Yuri had his off and was dragging himself to the bathroom.  Reaching over to turn his own alarm off, JJ sat up and stretched. He didn't take as long to get ready as Yuri, so he didn't have to rush as much. Before JJ even had the sleep from his eyes, Yuri had the shower running.

 

By the time JJ was standing up, Yuri was walking out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth -- why the man didn't just finish brushing his teeth instead of walking around with the brush in his mouth in the morning JJ would never understand.  "I'm going to get cleaned up." Giving Yuri's wet hair a quick kiss he walked of to get showered quickly.

 

By the time JJ was back out of the bathroom and grabbing everything so he could shave, he was greeted by a strange sight.  Still, with the toothbrush in his mouth and his hair wet, Yuri had both hands on his phone while his leg was stretched over his head, leaning against the wall completely naked.

 

"Yuri?"  

 

"Mmmm"  There was only so much he could say around the toothbrush in his mouth.

 

JJ stood there, the towel around his waist as he watched his boyfriend for a second, trying to think of what to say.  "You are incredibly distracting, you know that right?" He smiled though as he said it, "Finish brushing your teeth and get clothes."  JJ smiled though as Yuri rolled his eyes and walked past him to the bathroom, letting go of the phone with one of his hands to slap JJ's towel covered ass as he did.

 

Turning to watch his boyfriend walk away, JJ gave himself a moment to appreciate that view.  Then he had to get serious though, pulling on practice clothes and checking his phone.

 

"Lilia has breakfast coming to the room.  I'm behind already." Of course, Yuri was behind, the young man's routine before competitions was complex, hence why he was so confused that JJ's had been so easy.  "Food should be here shortly." Yuri moved into the main room though pulling on leggings and a T-shirt and moving into a front split as he started to stretch more while checking his phone.  "She ordered up food for you too."

 

"I'll text my mom so she doesn't expect us at breakfast then."  JJ was texting as he heard the perplexed noise from Yuri.

 

"We have to be there by nine something so we have to be ready to leave here by 8:45, who in their right mind would have time to go to the restaurant for breakfast?"

 

"People who don't have to stretch for an hour?"  JJ smiled though as he looked at Yuri.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri switched poses, stretching in ways that made JJ positive he was never going to go to a yoga class with him unless it was to observe because … he knew he didn't bend like that.  "What are you looking at?" Yuri tried to sound grumpy with the question but clearly was just amused.

 

"You bend in ways that…"  He was saved from finishing that sentence by the knock on the door and call of room service.  "I'll get it."

 

With Yuri bent in half stretching, JJ opened the door, ignoring the hotel staff member looking past him at the contortions Yuri was doing.  Instead, JJ just took the tray, wrote out a tip on the bill and thanked the woman who had brought the food.

 

"OK, evidently we are eating … oatmeal and fruit and yogurt."

 

"Da."

 

"And water to drink."  JJ just carried the food over to the bed.  It was fine. He'd eat the same thing that Yuri's coaches were making him eat.  

 

"It's good for you, stop making faces at it."  Yuri walked over to sit on the bed with JJ, the room service tray between them as he started to eat what Lilia had sent.

 

Honestly, mornings like this were things that JJ loved.  He grabbed a picture, smirking as he said, "They did say anything showing us together was a good thing, right?"

 

Yuri just rolled his eyes as he took another bite of fruit, doing absolutely nothing to stop JJ from posting the picture though.

 

 

> [Yuri sitting cross legged on the bed, hair still wet and down, but smiling as he ate the oatmeal]
> 
> Breakfast on @lilia!baronovskaya's breakfast plan.  Early morning today but he's smiling so it's a good day. @yuri!plisetsky #worlds #freeskateday #bethismusicisProkofiev #skaterlife

 

"I kinda like you being the one doing all the posting.  I look less like I'm trying to look good in your pics." Then he paused, "Also kinda look less good, but …"

 

JJ laughed, shaking his head, "You always look good."

 

Yuri shook his head, taking a picture of JJ sitting cross-legged on the bed with his fruit and yogurt as he went to post in retaliation.

 

 

> [JJ with wet hair, sitting and eating with a happy smile on his face]
> 
> This is retaliation for the picture of me.  Didn't work because he looks too good all the time.  @jj!Leroy #leroyskating #kingjj #eatinghealthy #skaterlife

 

"I hate and love when they have men go early, normally it's the short program that's early."

 

"Yeah, but this gives them a chance to put all the press this afternoon."

 

"I hate the press."  Yuri rolled his eyes as he said it.

 

"I know, kitten.  It'll be fine."

 

"The year will be over, I just need to roll my eyes at a lot of reporters and run off with you and ignore them.  Off-season, and I have an actual vacation. I don't even know what people do on vacation, I mean, it's not just one day.  We can go to the amusement park, and we can go to the cat cafe, and the arcade museum, and we can … I don't know, I mean we have ballet tickets, and we can eat at all my favorite places, and … this is going to be fun."  Yuri smiled, positive he was going to concentrate on the future and not today. No matter how bad today went, he had something to look forward to.

 

JJ was just laughing at the excitement, the moment was broken though when there was a knock on the door.  "That's probably for you." He got up though to open the door, stepping aside when he saw not only Lilia but also his mother there.  "Come in." He was smiling though as the two women walked in, interrupting a conversation they'd been having in French. JJ hadn't expected his mother to get along so well with Lilia, but he was not going to complain at all.  The two women couldn't have looked any more different if they tried, but he was so happy his mother and the woman who might as well be Yuri's mother got along.

 

"Yura.  Hair." Lilia moved to the chair as if everything we normal and Yuri carried the rest of his breakfast over to sit in front of the chair, stretching as he ate and Lilia did his hair, this time the style was braided into a high ponytail.

 

Nathalie moved around the room, picking up a few things and making sure JJ had everything he needed was packed in his skating bag, it was already approaching seven, so they didn't have that much time before they had to leave and that meant makeup and getting ready.

 

Soon, they were both ready, wearing their free skate outfits.  Both had their national tracksuits over their clothes. Makeup and hair were done -- and of course, Yuri's was more detailed.  The red of Yuri's costume even pulled into subtle red eyeshadow and glitter on the boy's face.

 

Twenty four male skaters were qualified through to do their free skates, and JJ and Yuri were in the fourth group, the final group.  Leo and Phichit were in the third group. For the long warm up, both of them kept their tracksuits on, it was too long until they actually skated to pull off the warmer material.  This was a much different Yuri than for the short program and JJ found himself smiling at that fact. This was the Yuri that JJ had first noticed. There was a concentration and a precision to every move and even with a lead going into the free skate, JJ knew none of them could disregard the blond.

 

They didn't have a lot of time to talk before the actual skate, JJ needing to stretch and warm up and Yuri doing the same -- both had their coaches hovering around them.  While they never left each other's sight, they were constantly paying attention to what they had to do -- this was worlds. They couldn't screw around. The first three groups went and Yuri finally stopped stretching, Yakov adjusting his skates one last time as group four went up to do their final warm-up.  While the skater in 6th place stayed on the ice, Yuri moved to the prep area, staying near the boards as JJ walked over to him, giving the man a quick kiss and a whisper of good luck before he himself headed down to the competitors prep area, He didn't skate for a little longer.

 

JJ's attention was fixed on the monitor as soon as Yuri took the ice.  His costume so similar to his one from his first year in seniors, but this was darker, still a one-piece costume though.  Dark reds and blacks with extra fabric at the wrists, ankles, and waist, all designed to emphasize his movements. The rhinestones sparkled in the bright lights of the arena and the mesh panels showing the paleness of his skin.

 

"Yuri Plisetsky, Age 18, Russia"  Was announced followed by commentary that this was a new program he was debuting today from Prokofiev's opera Romeo and Juliet with Choreography by the skater.

 

In center ice, Yuri closed his eyes, kneeling with both palms pressed to the cold ice, grounding himself with eyes closed as he waited for his music to start.  As the first notes started, Yuri's eyes opened and he straightened, moving straight into a stretched pose on the ice, impossibly flexing before even moving from his starting spot, then his leg came down, throwing enough angular motion to begin a rotation as he entered the first of his step sequences, a long and complex movement, serpentining across the ice as he moved with such precision, timing perfectly to the music.

 

JJ had seen most of this program, but he'd never seen the final put together version.  It had been finished in St. Petersburg. He stood there, stunned as he watched the first of the spin combos, an abrupt change in the music as Yuri started to spin, dropping and changing his blade edge before his rotation increasing so his ponytail seemed to almost form a complete circle around his head.  He flexed through it, changing edges and positions in a textbook execution of an intricate combination spin. It was perfect balance, not going to hyper flexibility yet, that would be soon. More steps. The music getting more frantic until Yuri executed a jump entry to his next spin, the moment Romeo arrived to find Juliet dead, the shock of the music mirrored in the spin perfectly.  

 

Then the second half began and the music increased in intensity and pain as Yuri started his jumps, perfectly timed with the heartbreak of the music -- it was Romeo and Juliet, a story so well known.  Perhaps the most famous of all tragedies.

 

JJ almost forgot to breathe as he watched Yuri throw himself through jumps, his last spin combination still not seen even as JJ knew the time was ending soon.  There was no way it wouldn't be part of his ending. And then, just as the music changed for the last time as Juliet killed herself, the sound of the dagger sharp over the speakers, Yuri's final jump combo ended on a drop spin and flexed up into a hyper-extended Biellmann, faster and faster as the jump went back to a camel and a foot change buck into the hyperextended Beillmann, this time on his less typical leg before the music stopped and Yuri froze, dropping back to his original start position of both hands on the ice.  

 

His chest heaving from the exertion and now his arms and legs struggling not to shake, pushed past what he could do, sheer determination had powered the last seconds of that program.  As applause sounded and the young man's proper return to competitive skating was assured, Yuri skated to the kiss and cry, nodding to Otabek as he passed the man as the Kazakh skater took the ice to do a few laps while Yuri waited for his score.

 

As Lilia kept Yuri close, a plush cat on his lap and some flowers he had picked up off the ice, he leaned into the woman, sighing softly.  He'd done his best. Either it was enough or it wasn't. As his score was announced, putting him into first place for the moment, Lilia took the items he was holding so Yuri could stand up and wave to the crowd before being led back to the underground preparation area.  

 

JJ was third to last to go, so he was already on his way up the ramp as Yuri went down, the younger Russian pausing just for a second to give JJ a kiss and a whisper of good luck.  

 

On his skate guards, Yuri watched his boyfriend walk up to the area, the light from above the dimly lit tunnel nearly making the man glow and Yuri found himself smiling.  Going into this in fifth hadn't been his preferred position -- but it was OK. The worst he could do now was fifth. He had done his best. There would be no embarrassing on ice mishaps from that program.  If the others beat his score, there was nothing he could do -- he had done his best.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments anything to give me something to look at in my inbox while I am gone for a bit.


	25. What Lilia doesn't know ... NSFW

Yuri walked down to the prepping area with Lilia right at his side, staying in his skates just in case, although statistically, it was unlikely that he'd be skating out to the podium.  Otabek, JJ, Victor, and Yuuri all were likely to knock him out of his place. He leaned into Lilia, letting his head rest on her shoulder as he sighed relaxing more as she pet his hair and whispered something softly in Russian to him.  

 

His costume was partially covered now by the Russian team jacket, but he straightened, taking a deep breath, exhausted from his performance and everything involved in worlds this year.  Otabek, his birthday, the stress with his grandfather -- he was exhausted and relieved that his season was finally over. In all likelihood, he wouldn't even have the exhibition. Done. Off-season.  The stress fell off him, all he had left was watching the skating of those he cared about.

 

With Lilia behind him, he walked to one of the monitors seeing Otabek finish to applause before the Kazakh skater moved to the kiss and cry.  Yuri wasn't watching Otabek though, instead, his eyes were on the split screen with JJ skating around the border of the rink. "He looks good, confident.  That's what he needs for his program."

 

"Jean-Jacque Leroy, 21, Canada."  The announcer gave the rest of the details of the program, ending with, "Choreography by Yuri Plisetsky."  

 

Yuri kept his eyes on the Canadian, reaching out to hold Lilia's hand as Otabek's scored were read, barely reacting to the fact that he was still in first place.  Otabek was normally stronger in his short program than his long program -- and Yuri didn't know what the situation was in the man's life with Botagoz. Yuri had done all he could do for the man.  He wasn't going to get too excited, all that likely meant was he would be in 4th instead of 5th.

 

Still holding Lilia's hand, his eyes were locked on JJ.  The opening pose was taken and the music started, Yuri's grip on Lilia tightening as he intently watched his boyfriend on the monitor.  Every move, every jump, and Yuri felt he would jump out of his skin, so invested in the man's program,

 

When one of JJ's jumps turned into a triple instead of a quad, Yuri swore under his breath, shifting as he hoped that JJ could still pull it out after that.  The next jump was strong, a perfect landing of the quad and into the combination. He felt a hand on his shoulder, realizing how tightly he was holding onto Lilia's hand as he tried to will JJ to nail his program.  There was no desire from him for JJ to flub, even though if JJ flubbed than Yuri was sure to medal. No, he wanted JJ to nail it.

 

When the man hit his final pose, Yuri cheered.  The program had been amazing, now all he could do was wait to see how the man scored.  Fourth in worlds would be fine. A second program he choreographed would get a world medal today no matter what happened.

 

When JJ's score was announced, he cheered, loudly, not caring.  JJ had taken over first, his score on the free skate had been impressive and Yuri didn't think there was a way he could be happier for the man.

 

As Victor began his program, Yuri forgot about watching his teammate, instead, running over to the ramp so he could be there when JJ reached the prep area.  Accompanied by Nathalie and Alain, JJ barely managed to get off the ramp before Yuri was throwing himself into his arms, thrilled at how the man had done.

 

JJ took a hold of Yuri's waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him, pure relief washed over him.  He'd been worried to some degree that there would be disappointment that he had more than likely knocked Yuri out of the medals.  Of course, it all depended on how Victor and Yuuri did, but both of them were going into the free skate with more points than either Yuri or JJ had gone in with.

 

"You were amazing, kitten.  Your program, your skating, the program you did for me…"  He kissed Yuri again, pulling him close, and honestly happy.  He was going to get at least a bronze, but more importantly, he had Yuri, and he knew in his heart which of those two things really mattered.

 

Yuri smiled, looking up at JJ as he pulled back enough to look into the man's eyes, "Jeh Jeh, you were great.  Your form, you -- that was amazing. So much better than even at 4Cs! I … I can't believe how much you improved in such a short time!"

 

"You did too. I wanted to impress you."  He was smiling, a wide grin, the trademark JJ style smile back as he gave the man another kiss.  He'd be happy never being allowed to kiss the ice ever again, to only be allowed to kiss Yuri after he skated.

 

Ignoring JJ's parents and Lilia being there, Yuri closed his eyes, content to spend eternity on the tips of his skate guards so he could kiss JJ, happy even if he knew he was going to lose today -- it was already a guarantee.  Finally, not coming in first didn't feel like the end of the world to him.

 

Just as Yuri's shoulders were relaxing, he heard a collective gasp from the audience in the arena above them and his head whipped around to look at the monitor.  No, that did not happen. Victor never fell. Even in practice, Yuri almost had never seen Victor fall. Yuri fell all the time. Yuuri fell all the time. Victor never fell.

 

Yuri took a step towards the monitor, eyes wide as he watched Victor continue.  Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. He couldn't tear his eyes off the screen, his normally pale complexion even whiter as he watched Victor skate and try to hide the pain.  Yuri's lip was held between sharp teeth as he knew Lilia was moving to the kiss and cry to be there when Victor got off the ice. He knew a member of medical staff would be there, and part of him knew this meant he'd be on the podium -- that last thought felt bitter though.  This wasn't how he wanted to get on the podium.

 

"It's his knee."  Yuri knew how old Victor was.  He knew every birthday the man celebrated was one closer to the inevitable day that skating would end for the man.   Yuri watched as the jumps were downgraded, but the man skated through the rest of his program anyway, ending to a shocked silence before the crowd cheered.  They knew he was injured -- but he had skated anyways.

 

While Yuuri took the ice, and Victor moved to the kiss and cry, the older Russian gave his husband a reassuring smile, but everyone knew that was pure bravado -- it didn't change the fact that Yuuri had to skate to the best of his abilities to maintain his first place spot he had had going into this.

 

As the score was announced for Victor, Yuri and JJ stood in silence.  They knew it would be bad, and yes, the competition was tight, but that knocked him out of the top six even,  this was not how Yuri wanted to get onto the podium, but he was now guaranteed a bronze. He could feel the tenseness of JJ next to him, it wasn't how the man wanted to get a guarantee of at least silver either.

 

"Fuck, come on fucking piggie, don't blow it.  Keep concentrating. Make us earn it…." Yuri muttered the words under his breath

 

As Victor was walked down to the prep area, Yuri pulled himself away from the monitors to walk over.  There was a brace wrapped around Victor's knee and crutches had already been brought. Yakov's concentration was on Victor and not any of his other skaters as Yuri walked up to see Victor was sitting on a bench and the leg of his pants pulled up to mid-thigh, skates pulled off and set aside.  

 

No one said anything as Yakov stepped back to let the medical staff look at Victor, the team Russia medical staff speaking with the venue's staff.  Yakov looked worried though, and Yuri was able to hear more than enough to know that this was going to involve the hospital tonight.

 

Yuri placed a hand on Yakov's back.  "If you and Lilia both want to go, Mila and I will be fine.  We have the Leroys here."

 

Alain and Nathalie had been not far from JJ, Nathalie agreeing quickly.  

 

"No,  After the medal ceremony.  Another hour won't make a difference."  Victor seemed uncharacteristically determined, but the pain was cause strain to appear on the man's face.

 

As the crowd erupted into applause, all eyes moved to the monitor, realizing they had all missed the entirety of Yuuri's program.  Not a one of them had any idea how it had gone, watching as the man skated to the Kiss and Cry, with Yakov and Victor down below, Lilia was in the kiss and cry so that someone would be there when Yuuri got off the ice.  As soon as he arrived, she whispered something into his ear and the man nodded, looking slightly relieved though.

 

Wile Yuuri waved to the crowds and the ice was cleared, he stood there waiting for his score with Lilia next to him.  It didn't truly matter that she was only the other Yuri's 'coach', she was the one there in the supportive role at the moment, a hand resting on the Japanese skater's shoulder as the announcer commented on her presence due to Victor's injury.  

 

When the scores were announced, the crowd cheered.  Yuuri had held onto first place. It put JJ in silver and Yuri in Bronze … and both men knew they hadn't truly earned their medal, but injuries happened.

 

As they prepared the venue for the medal ceremony, Yuuri hurried down to find Victor, running as fast as he could in his skate guards to get to his husband's side.  The panic was clear, and everyone knew nothing would calm that until he saw Victor with his own eyes.

 

As Victor wrapped Yuuri in a tight embrace, telling his husband how amazing he had been - not mentioning they had all missed his skate - the tension in Yuuri's body faded.  All signs of pain erased now from Victor's expression, not wanting to worry his husband, there would be time enough for worry later.

 

Yakov's hand didn't leave Victor's shoulder, "Vitya, use your crutches, come up with me, we will stay on the side as they go to the podium.  Just smile and wave." The instructions were what Victor was good at, years of performing on the ice without any real desire had taught the man how to smile and fake it very well.  

 

As soon as they got to the edge of the ice, Yuri's name was announced for his bronze and he skated out, taking his place on the lowest step, trying to keep his expression neutral.  Lilia was busy, she had a lot on her mind.  If he could at least manage to not look like a scowling brat, that would be a little less stress for the woman.

 

JJ took his spot on the other side of the podium and then Yuuri took his spot in the center.  Flowers and medals and somehow Yuri was nearly certain he hadn't looked too horrible on the podium, maybe he even managed a little bit of something close to a smile.  

 

As soon as the ceremony was over, Yuri moved to Yuuri,  "Are you going to be alright going to the hospital with just Yakov?"

 

"Hospital?"  

 

As soon as Yuuri repeated the word with confusion, Yuri knew he had fucked up.  There was nothing to do but explain though, he hadn't realized Victor hadn't told him that was where he was going as soon as the ceremony was over.

 

"They just want some images of Victor's knee.  Yakov will insist on going. I don't know if Lilia will go to babysit him."  He tried to brush it off as nothing, but the look on the Japanese skater's face more than indicated that it wasn't fully a success.

 

Yuri fell back as they all got off the ice, the medal heavy with its undeserved weight around his neck as Yuuri rushed to Victor, not looking pleased when the man said, "Not now Yuuri, down the ramp, smile and wave until then."

 

Everyone else managed to fake a smile -- it was not even close to the first time that Yuri had a frown though, no one would be surprised.  He had a bronze around his neck, they'd be expecting him to look miserable.

 

* * *

 

All too soon, Yuuri found himself listening to a stream of fast-paced Russian as Yakov and Victor talked.  Lilia was sitting in one of the chairs in the room in the ER of the local hospital and Yakov had pulled a chair up to the bed.  Even if being Victor's 'coach' was more of a formality, in situations like this, Yuuri knew that Yakov would be asserting his place next to Victor.  

 

Yuuri had grabbed the other chair and was sitting on Victor's other side.  The man's knee was in an impressive looking brace, keeping everything immobilized.  One doctor had been in to look at the knee and then had left with very little other inspection.  

 

The Russian team doctor had walked off with him, clearly having some sort of discussion in French about what to do.

 

Right now, Yuuri felt out of his depth.  He knew so little Russian, despite all of his time in the country.  He was going to fix that though. Things with Victor were clearly not temporary.  They were married even, he should put more effort into learning his husband's language.  Victor's Japanese had improved to the point the man could carry on a conversation when they were visiting the hot spring, and it bothered Yuuri that he couldn't actually do the same.

 

Finally, Victor looked at Yuuri, resorting to English as they so often did, "They are going to be doing an MRI of the knee.  Well, and X rays, but they are near certain it's soft tissue damage." He reached out to take his husband's hand. "It will be alright."  There was clearly something that Victor wasn't telling him.

 

"Victor…."  How to even ask about it though, Yuuri wasn't sure.  It had been so long since Victor had kept any secrets from him.

 

"We'll see how bad it is.  If I go back to just being your coach, it is not the end of the world."  The prospect of months of physical therapy and pushing himself to get back into top form when he was brutally aware of his age was a prospect he was not looking forward to.

 

Yuuri just nodded, taking a hold of Victor's hand to bring the fingers up to his lips, kissing the ring that so perfectly matched his own.  If that was the worst case scenario, they'd be fine. They could both retire today and be perfectly fine. He closed his eyes as he just held onto Victor's hand, his lips pressed to the metal band.  All he could do was be there for Victor and wait with him until they knew how bad the injury was.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after the medal ceremony, JJ and Yuri had made it back to their room, Nathalie and Alain right behind them since Victor, Yuuri, Yakov and Lilia were all at the hospital.  Without thinking, Yuri started to strip off his costume, not bothering to hang it up, but stripping down to naked as if no one else was there. He was too distracted, the bronze medal haphazardly tossed onto the bed as he dug through the suitcase to find clothes

 

Yuri was trying to not be nervous, but the already bad press conference was going to get worse.  The gold medal winner wouldn't be there. Victor wouldn't be there. Lilia and Yakov wouldn't be there.  In fact, he'd be the only Russian there at all and relying on Nathalie and Alain to be some sort of buffer

 

"I think Victor is done."  Yuri turned to look at the Leroys now that he had found underwear.

 

"Done?"  JJ's brow furrowed.  Sure a knee could do it, but was it bad enough to be a career ender?

 

"He's had three surgeries on that knee."  Yuri instantly bit his lip, knowing he wasn't supposed to be saying that to anyone.  "I think that's why Yuuri was so worried. Too many quads in his life." He knew both he and JJ were going down that same road.  Maybe there was something to be said for JJ's parents' less intense training. It was the Russian method of push push push that had led to Victor being injured time and time again, and even Yuri knew his joints were taking a beating at his age already.

 

"Three…"  Nathalie looked worried as she walked over to help Yuri find the T-shirt he was looking for.  She saw him keep grabbing the wrong piece of black clothing and she found his black T-shirt with the imperial eagle on it.  She knew he liked that one, that it made him feel a little more secure -- she had seen his most 'secure' feeling clothes when he'd been so 'off' while visiting them in Canada.

 

Yuri pulled on the shirt, ignoring that JJ had stripped down and was doing the same thing -- but evidently JJ didn't need his mother to help him find clothes.  "We can't say anything about that in the press conference, just we don't know, we just know they went to the hospital. We don't know anything except that as far as the press is concerned."  

 

Yuri grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans he had found in his suitcase, pulling those on and then checked his phone.  "They're doing an MRI, forwarding it to the hospital we use in St. Petersburg." It was pretty much what everyone had expected to be going on.

 

Suddenly Yuri looked up and yelled, "Fuck!"  Then he realized that he just had loudly sworn in front of JJ's parents.  "I'm sorry. I just realized, this means I'll be stuck doing the exhibition."  He sighed at that, not really wanting to do it.

 

Alain walked over to Yuri this time, pulling the boy into a hug as he handed over the team Russia jacket, acting as if helping Yuri get organized for a press conference instead of his own son was perfectly normal.  "You always do fine in your exhibitions." Honestly, he had never worried much about exhibitions back in his skating days. You had an exhibition, and you just skated the easy program to some popular music every competition you did well at.  He had never spent too much time thinking about such things.

 

"No, I have to change it to something, because I don't want to do what I turned in.  I was going to do the one I was filmed doing, but -- I don't want to do that, especially not just before Jeh Jeh skates…"

 

"Skate whatever you want, kitten."  JJ just smiled as he walked over to give his boyfriend a kiss right in front of his parents.  "It will be wonderful whatever it is."

 

"I have no idea what to --"

 

JJ interrupted him.   "Yuri. It will be fine.  You have thirty some programs to pick from that you could pull out on a moment's notice.  We can figure it out tonight. Don't worry about it. We got it, OK?"

 

Yuri nodded, leaning into him as he closed his eyes, leaning heavily as he just felt how it felt to be held by JJ.  This was what he wanted and needed.

 

Another soft kiss pressed to Yuri's forehead and JJ was moving them to get their shoes on,  "Come on, we don't want to be late for the press conference."

 

Nathalie grabbed Yuri's medal from the bed and placed it over the boy's neck, "Can't forget this.  You know what they expect." She let JJ be the one to keep Yuri close though as both young men started to walk towards the elevator with Nathalie and Alain following right after them.

 

The press conference was exactly how Yuri expected it to be -- too many reporters and all of them talking about Victor and Yuuri -- who of course were not here.  Yuri moved to his spot at the conference table, wishing Yakov was here to pass him chocolates -- but no candy was there, just a bottle of water that he opened.

 

Otabek and his coach along with Bota were at the far end of the table, there were blank seats for Leo was on the other side of JJ along with his coach, and the last spot at the table was occupied by Phichit with both of his coaches as well.  

 

One of the officials walked over to Yuri, leaning over to ask in a whisper so the reports wouldn't hear it.  "Do you know if Yuuri Katsuki will be making the conference?"

 

Yuri just shook his head, saying the prepared line, "He's at the hospital with Victor and my coaches.  I haven't heard anything more." The first part was the truth. The second part a lie. He was not about to tell anyone what he knew.  If Victor wanted people to know, then Victor could be the one to tell people.

 

A quick announcement was made about Yuuri's absence and the reports were writing things down, then the conference started and it was as bad as Yuri had feared.

 

"Mr. Plisetsky.  What happened during your short program to cause such difficulties?"

 

Yuri sighed as he looked over, "Everyone has an off day and fifth place after the short program was actually --"

 

"But the short program is normally your strongest area?"

 

Yuri cleared his throat, "Yes it is, however, it was not this time.  Victor, Yuuri, JJ, Otabek, Leo, Phichit and I could go on, but there are a lot, and I mean a lot of really strong skaters this year. "

 

"So it had nothing to do with the leaking of photos--"

 

"OK, let's make something clear here."  Yuri sighed as he looked at the reports.  "I'm not answering those questions. No one is answering those questions.  If you want to ask about my program, the jumps I screwed up an edge on, what I'm going to do over the off-season to prepare for next year, sure.  However, my personal life? Not going to happen."

 

Another reporter spoke up, "What about how you are dating one of your competitors?"

 

Nathalie stood up looking at the reporter that asked that with a cold look.  "Off limits. Yes, my son and Yuri are dating, that is all either of them will say at this press conference.  What parts of their personal lives they wish their fans to know will be done on their own terms, not yours."

 

The questions went back to normal for a little, asking people about off-season plans and plans for next year, the standard things after each worlds.  When it was JJ who was asked, he smiled, "It's a little uncertain right now, but the plan is to be working with Yuri in St. Petersburg for a good part of the off-season, and I am hoping to finish up my degree as well.  Once I have that done, it will give me more flexibility on where I can train. My parents have two skaters in the family besides me, and my sister has hit seniors this year, so this is a good time for me to get an outside the family opinion and I am hoping to accomplish that in Russia."  He reached under the table, not being too subtle that he was holding onto Yuri's hand as he said it. He didn't miss the fact that Yuri's face slipped into a smile at that.

 

"And Yuri?  Your thoughts on  next season?"

 

"I don't know.  I'll figure it out.  I'll post whatever I'm doing on social media when I have it figured out,  I'm looking forward to some time off." Yuri shrugged, laughing, "Maybe I'll just run off an join the ballet.  Who knows." He had no intention of doing that, but he did enjoy the stir it created in the press.

 

The rest of the conference went normal, and finally, it was over and Yuri was able to leave, JJ's arm wrapped around him.  Just as they got to the door though, Botagoz caught up with him, her hand on his free shoulder, _"Yuri, may I speak with you  for a moment?_ "  She had been lost through most of the press conference since it was in English.

 

 _"Yeah…_ "  Leading the woman over to a secluded area of the lobby, JJ with him, the man's reassuring arm continued to be around him.

 

_"I just wanted to say thank you.  I know it wasn't easy for you at all -- and, I -- I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you for what you did for me.  I know you having a bronze instead of higher is partially because of --"_

 

Yuri interrupted her, _"It's fine.  It's … look, as fucked up as things were with Beka and I -- I do owe him.  He was my first friend. If you think you owe me though? All I want is for you to take care of him.  He needs someone, he -- he shuts himself off, and I know how bad that is, it -- it's not good for a person.  Don't let him shut himself off from you and then any debt, it's all good?"_   He tried to give her a smile, uncertain.

 

The relief that washed over the woman was clear, she moved forward to give Yuri a quick hug.   _"Thank you.  I will. I promise."_  With a smile though, she was gone, having seen Otabek emerge from the room and going right back to his side.

 

Yuri moved back into JJ's side, smiling as he said, "You haven't had time to see your friends yet."

 

"We'll see them at the Gala."

 

"Are you sure?"  Yuri leaned up now that they had gotten to the elevator, moving to kiss JJ again.

 

"Positive.  You, me, room service, bed -- we'll wait to hear anything from Victor and them too."  JJ pressed Yuri up against the wall, knowing that they had intentionally been left alone now.  There was little doubt what was going to be happening next.

 

As soon as they got into the hotel room, Yuri had his hands under JJ's jacket, unzipping it as he pushed it off the man.  His hands then slid under his shirt, running along the strong muscles of the man's chest as he tried to get that shirt off as well.  He moaned as he felt himself picked up and pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapping around JJ's waist as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck to pull him into a desperate kiss.

 

That was the moment his phone chirped.

 

If it had been almost any other ringtone he would have ignored it, but not that one.  Sighing, and holding onto JJ with his legs, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out his phone.  Holding onto JJ's shoulders with one arm and resting his head against the closest shoulder, he answered the phone.  "I'm here." Oh, he didn't want to be on the phone, but he had to answer.

 

"Yes, I did the press conference.  Mrs. Leroy stayed next to me."

 

JJ sighed, barely able to heard Lilia's voice from the phone as Yuri talked.  He couldn't be upset that Yuri answered -- it was Lilia after all.

 

"Yeah, no, I'll be fine … Yeah, Jeh Jeh and I were going to order in --"

 

Whatever was said, Yuri slumped his upper body, going limp against JJ as he sighed.  "Yes, Lilia, we'll behave." He rolled his eyes though as he held on tighter to JJ, leaning in for a quick brush of a kiss.  

 

As Yuri hung up the phone, he tossed it towards the bed, watching it bounce on the mattress before settling near the foot of the bed.  "Jeh Jeh … Lilia says not to fuck me. She says to remember I have an exhibition tomorrow." He was smirking as he said it though, pulling his legs tighter to press into JJ more.

 

"So what can I do to you, kitten?"  His hands wandered down more, gripping at that ever so perfect ass as he pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

 

"Mmmm, you can do anything to me that Lilia doesn't find out about."  The smirk that spread across Yuri's face promised that he meant to misbehave.  As if to prove it, he pressed harder against JJ, grinding up against his hips, tight jeans rubbing over the man's half hard cock as he kept rocking his hips.

 

Half stumbling, JJ carried Yuri over to the bed, keeping those long legs wrapped around him.  "But I was the one that beat you today, so what are you going to do to me?" His lips slid down to kiss along that perfect pale collarbone.

 

With a gasp, Yuri moaned out, "So … that means you deserve a prize.  I think I'm a really good prize." Suddenly Yuri found himself on the bed, his back to the mattress as JJ pressed him down, taking the team Russia jacket and tossing it on the floor before pulling the man's T-shirt over his head and tossing that aside as well.

 

"I see, you're my prize?"  JJ trailed kisses along Yuri's sternum, kissing down to the man's stomach.  "You're a perfect prize. Better than gold and better than silver." His hands stroked Yuri's hair and then the skin along his side as he said each medal.  "Nothing on you is bronze and I think you'd burn in the sun though."

 

"Then you need to make sure you're on one of the top two spots on the podium always to get me."  He lifted his hips from the mattress as JJ pulled down those so very tight pants, taking his time getting them off so they didn't get tangled.

 

"Kitten, getting you is more motivation than I've ever had to win before."  He leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Yuri's hip bones, licking along the flesh still bruised from his fingers.

 

Moaning, Yuri wriggled on the bed, wanting more contact but not willing to rush things.  Instead, he stretched, arching his back to make it slightly harder for JJ to get at his hips, but at the same time knowing he was distracting the man more.

 

"Oh … fuck…"  JJ so rarely swore, it wasn't like Yuri who could practically have an entire conversation with just that word.  JJ paused, just looking at Yuri, letting his eyes wander along those thin arms, and lithe legs, watching how the deceptively powerful muscles flexed.  "Yura…" If he were more coherent, he'd be proud he remembered 'Yura' instead of 'Yuri', the intricacies of names and Russian were still so foreign to him, but he was getting it.  He wasn't thinking right now and instead was pulling off the black boxers that had been under those jeans, exposing exactly how hard Yuri already was for him.

 

"Do you like your prize, Jeh Jeh?"  The words were practically purred. "Better than a medal, Jeh Jeh?"  Those blue-green eyes were barely open as he watched how JJ looked at him.  The heady rush of seeing how captivated the man was by his body caused his heart to race.  To be so clearly desired by a man who loved him was intoxicating.

 

"Yura…"  He didn't know what else to say, but he knew exactly what to do.  Climbing onto the bed, he knelt between Yuri's knees, leaning forward to place one hand near the man's hips but the other moved forward, wrapping around the sensitive silken erection, his hand moving to stroke his boyfriend, feeling how Yuri's body responded.  "Want you…"

 

"You have me."  There was no sense in denying it.  Yuri didn't even pause to admit it.  JJ had him, he had him in every way. It didn't matter how long it had taken him to admit it, from the very first moment he had felt a little flutter that the man was looking at him, he had been falling down this hole.  He was in love.

 

For a moment, JJ's hand stilled; the enormity of those three simple words hitting him.  Yuri wasn't trying to deny anything. No, instead he was admitting even more. They were both still so young though, eighteen and twenty-one -- he knew how stupid he had been to think he was mature enough to get engaged at nineteen.  The thought of not having Yuri though, that hurt, in ways he wasn't at all prepared to even process yet.

 

The thought shoved aside for now, JJ leaned forwards, lips finding Yuri's cock as he licked along the head, pushing the foreskin the rest of the way back as he ran his slightly chapped lips over the most sensitive of flesh.

 

Yuri's hand gripped the sheets, back arching as he felt those lips.  A deep moan escaped him as he instinctively bucked his hips up, wanting more.

 

JJ couldn't deny that, his lips parting to take more of Yuri into his mouth.  Hand still firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, he started to stroke, his own erection growing painful in his jeans with how those moans penetrated him to his core.

 

"Jeh Jeh …"   Yuri whimpered the name, stretching out the J's into zh's and a breathless whisper.  Moaning, his hands moved from the sheets to entwine in JJ's hair, strong thin fingers entwining in the longer black hair as Yuri only let his pinky fingers go far enough to feel the soft, short hairs of the undercut.  

 

How the man said his name did things to JJ, incredibly good things -- except when those things made his pants painfully too tight.    He moved his hands to Yuri's hips as he let his mouth sink all the way down, taking the other man to the root of his cock, feeling the coarser blond hairs against his lips.

 

Another loud moan and JJ swore his pants were going to be the death of him, but he wanted to do this first.  His lips wrapped tight, suction encompassing the hard cock in his mouth as he let his head bob. His tongue pressed against the hardness in his mouth.  He heard how Yuri moaned louder, he could feel the man getting close. He closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing but the rhythm of sucking his boyfriend off.

 

He could feel the tension as Yuri neared his orgasm.  He felt how the other man's ball tightened and heard Yuri's breathing become ragged as the whispers of how good it felt switched from English to Russian.  Then, Yuri arched, a loud gasp as he came. As his cock pulsed in JJ's mouth, there were no more words. Even gasping out the other man's name seemed to be beyond Yuri.  All he could do was shudder and try to breathe as he fell to a boneless pile of flesh post orgasm.

 

JJ looked up, pulling off Yuri's cock as a little bit of white clung to his lip, only to be licked off those swollen lips by the tongue that had been driving Yuri insane.  As Yuri looked at JJ, barely able to think, he moaned again as JJ closed his eyes and swallowed, licking his lips as he was done. Yuri wanted that -- desperately wanted that.

 

Sitting up, even if all his body wanted to do was lie there, Yuri pulled JJ in for a kiss, his arms wrapped around the other man's neck as he kissed him, tasting himself on those lips.  "Did you like your prize?"

 

"I love my prize."  Without hesitation, JJ kissed him again.  Had he come in last in every competition, it wouldn't have mattered.  He had Yuri, and how he felt for him was so far beyond any skating medal -- and maybe that thought should scare him with how short of a time it had been, but somehow it didn't scare him at all - he wanted all of this and more.

 

Smiling, Yuri pulled JJ further onto the bed, pressing the man down to the mattress so he could strip him the rest of the way.  As soon as Yuri saw how hard JJ was though once he got the man's jeans just partway down, he lost focus, forgetting the jeans for a second as he felt how hard and covered in slick precum his boyfriend's absolutely perfect cock felt.  A smirk taking over his lips, he whispered, "Jeh Jeh, look at this." His hands were running along the hard length, both pale hands, feeling the size and weight of the man.

 

"Yura, I … oh fuck… please."  JJ didn't even notice the swearing, maybe it was Yuri rubbing off on him, maybe it was just that he found the Russian too sexy to remember not to.  Either way, he tried to shove his jeans the rest of the way down -- only then did Yuri seem to remember he had been getting his boyfriend naked. Finally, those pants and underwear were gone, leaving JJ naked on his back in bed as Yuri let his eyes wander over that perfectly sculpted body.

 

For a moment, Yuri stayed perfectly still, just looking at JJ, naked and hard on their hotel bed.  Their hotel bed. There had been virtually no effort to hide the fact that Yuri and JJ were sharing a room.  All the people who were important in their lives knew. "I want you." Even as he said the words, Yuri knew that they didn't convey in all the ways he wanted the man.  He wanted -- no he needed JJ.

 

As JJ started to sit up and reach for him, Yuri shook his head and pushed the man back down onto the bed, smiling in a way that so few people ever got to see.  A few months ago, he would have never thought he'd say something like this, but the words so easily slipped from his mouth, "No, the King deserves this after all he's done."  Part of him couldn't believe he had willingly referred to JJ as the King. Part of him practically glowed at how JJ reacted to it, the man's eyes widening and a smile spreading over his lips in anticipation of whatever was going to happen.

 

When Yuri reached for the small bag on the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube -- the one he would never ever admit to Yuuri that he used, JJ's expression slipped to one of confusion.  "But Lilia said--"

 

"What Lilia doesn't know won't hurt anyone."  Yuri cut off JJ with a smirk as he flipped open the cap, letting the lube run onto JJ's cock as he started to rub along the hardened flesh.  

 

"Yura…"

 

"Jeh Jeh … do you want me?"  Yuri knew the answer as he moved to straddle the man's hips as he slicked him up even more, not sure exactly how much was enough.  He decided to just approach it like he did everything, throw himself at it and hope he landed well.

 

The internet said if he went slow, he'd be fine.  Carefully, he lined himself up, feeling the pressure against his body as he started to sink down.  He knew he had to relax. He closed his eyes as he felt the pressure but then, as he heard JJ gasp when Yuri's body was breached, any discomfort became worth it.

 

Yuri raised back up, then back down, sinking a little further, then doing it again and again, closing his eyes as he just listened to JJ moan.  When he felt JJ's hands find his hips, he relaxed, letting himself sink all the way onto that hard cock. "Oh fuck … fuck, JJ, you're … fuck …"

 

JJ gasped again, his hands on Yuri's hips as he felt the younger man rock on him, moaning louder as Yuri started to rock harder, those pale hands braced against JJ's chest as Yuri's breathing sped up, sharp quick gasps.

 

JJ knew he wouldn't last long, not with how worked up he had already been, and Yuri's chest flushed, and how his face flushed, hair a mess, it was driving him insane, needing the man more.  "Yes, yes, kitten, yes…" JJ gripped those hips harder, feeling how he was being ridden and how tight Yuri's body gripped him.

 

He stood no chance of lasting, a hand moving to Yuri's cock, stroking him hard and fast as the man kept riding him, those beautiful blue-green eyes closed as Yuri was so clearly lost in the feeling.

 

Thrusting up, JJ moaned, everything becoming nothing but them.  "Yes, Yura … yes." Then he couldn't hold out anymore, thrusting up as he came deep in him.  His hand on Yuri's cock tightening and with a few more strokes, he felt Yuri's cock pulse, releasing all over JJ's stomach seconds before Yuri fell onto JJ's chest, unable to do anything except try to catch his breath.  

 

All JJ could do was wrap his arms around Yuri, holding him close as he felt Yuri gasp for oxygen, both of them lost in how good that had felt.  Never wanting to move, JJ's arms stayed around Yuri, keeping him close and not even thinking of moving from the bed.

 

Yuri had no desire to ever move, but then his phone started to chime.  "Fuck, JJ, can you reach it, that's Yakov."

 

Someday, JJ would learn all the different music for Yuri's ringtones, right now was not that time as he reached for the phone to hand it to Yuri.

 

"Hey."  Yuri stayed against JJ's chest as he answered.  "OK. Yeah." Yuri closed his eyes as he listened to Yakov explain something.  Finally, it seemed like Yakov was done and Yuri yawned, "OK, see you in the morning."

 

After he hung up, Yuri moved enough that JJ's cock slipped from his ass.  Smirking, Yuri leaned in, "Yakov would have killed me if he knew." A kiss was placed on JJ's lips though as Yuri tried to pull down blankets, even though they were both in the way of actually doing more than messing up the bedding.

 

"Killed you?"  JJ moved though, gripping Yuri so they could get the blankets down enough to collapse into bed, holding each other.

 

"Mmm hmm."  Yuri ran his hands along JJ's back, smiling and exhausted, "Maybe not -- maybe he'd just lecture me on -- I don't know."  Yuri curled into him, closing his eyes. "They're leaving the hospital. Victor's in a brace but it might not be that bad.  They aren't doing anything here. Victor will see a Russian doctor when we get back."

 

"That sounds good?"  JJ's fingers were running along Yuri's back, softly feeling how nice it felt to lie in bed naked.  He was sore and exhausted, but it was so worth it.

 

Yuri nodded, smiling, "It's good.  Yuuri will be happy." He kissed JJ's shoulder, closing his eyes as he settled in, eyes closed and half asleep.

 

"Tired, kitten?"

 

Yuri nodded, curling up into him.   

 

As Yuri fell asleep, JJ smiled, pressing a kiss to that blond hair as he smiled.  He was happy. He loved him so much, tonight was perfect.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, anything really fuels the writing so *shameless begging*
> 
> Also, my twitter is @scribblesitm and I babble about writing and such there, sometimes posting sneak peaks of WIPs that are not posted here yet :)


	26. Delicate

The next day, Yuri and JJ were finally able to relax in public, sitting in the bleachers as the pairs skaters did their exhibition practice.  Yuri was leaning into JJ as the man talked to Leo about something or another. Yuri's phone was in his hands and he was just scrolling through something as Mila showed up, plopping onto Yuri's shoulders and consequently half onto JJ as well.

 

"Oi!  Get off me, Hag!"  Yuri was smiling even as he yelled it, leaning into the woman to give her a half hug back.

 

"Have you seen Victor yet?"  She stayed partially sprawled on Yuri as she looked over to where Guang Hong and Leo were sitting, her voice soft so only the five of them could hear her.

 

"No, I texted piggie this morning, and he said that it wasn't that bad?"

 

"He looks like he should be on a soap opera, seriously, like one of those American ones with the way too overly dramatic guys."  Mila was laughing as she said it.

 

"No?  Seriously?"  The irony was so thick from Yuri.  "Victor is being extra dramatic? Our Victor?"

 

"He is the one who taught Yura how to be overly dramatic."  JJ braced himself to be hit even as he said it.

 

"I am not overly dramatic!"  Even as Yuri gasped at what JJ said, he was smacking at the man -- not bothering to actually sit up, but he did smack at him.

 

Leo was laughing at that, loving how his friend was around Yuri.  In truth, seeing relaxed Yuri was also nice although very unusual in Leo's experience.

 

"No seriously, he came back from the hospital at like midnight last night.  Sunglasses on, his Sochi jacket -- I didn't even know he had brought that with him.  Designer jeans and this huge brace over the leg. He spent fifteen minutes telling reports he wasn't answering questions while he answered a few questions."

 

"Lilia grabbed clothes for him.  If it was one of us, we'd be hobbling our ass back in whatever the hell we had in out skate bags.  Like, remember that time I scraped up my head and needed the stitches? I had to wear the leggings I outgrew that I had been using to dry my skates with and Yakov was all, be happy you have pants."

 

"And he made you skate the next day."  Mila was laughing at that, clearly comfortable with Yuri.

 

"And you were horrible, trying to look at the stitches."

 

"Of course.  You had like thirty stitches and had bled all over the ice, of course, I wanted to look."

 

"When was this?"  JJ was trying to think of a time Yuri had been cut up.

 

"When I was fourteen, my last year of Juniors.  I switched my hairstyle over the off-season so that I could hide it."  He rolled his eyes, leaning back more on JJ so he could move some of his hair to show where there was a scar still, barely in the hairline of his right side.

 

"He bled all over the ice."  Mila's attitude shifted as she watched JJ lean in to kiss the scar, a soft 'Awwww' escaping her.  "You need to keep him Yurochka. He's sweet."

 

"You think Alexi will like him?"  Yuri leaned back, twisting enough so he could kiss JJ again.

 

Before Mila had a chance to answer, Victor's voice echoed, "I am here!"  Yuuri was with him as he walked Victor over to where the five of them were sitting.  As Victor sat down, Yuuri put the pillow he was holding down so that Victor could put his foot up on the pillow.  "I know you missed me."

 

Yuuri flopped down nearer to where Leo and Guang Hong were sitting, "Have you seen Phichit yet?"  The man looked so tired as he asked it.

 

"You look exhausted?"  JJ seemed concerned as he looked at Yuuri.

 

"He's taking care of Victor, of course, he's exhausted."  Yuri stretched out as he handed over a bottle of water from his skate bag to Victor without even having to be asked.

 

As everyone settled in to wait for their turns, Victor acted offended, Yuri was sarcastic, Mila needled at them both, and Yuuri was relieved at the break he was getting from the other two Russians distracting Victor with sarcasm and offering him chocolate.

 

It was rare for other people to get to see how well Victor, Yuri, and Mila could get along.  Yuuri knew, but JJ, Leo, and Guang Hong had never seen the familiar comfort they fell into.  If you shared a rink most of your waking hours with the same people, you did learn to function well with them after all.

 

"Yura?"  Victor was leaning back, lightly running his fingers along Yuuri's back as he got Yuri's attention.

 

"What?"

 

"Who did you choreograph for this?  Yuuri did his own exhibition. I did not do his this time."

 

"Umm, I did mine and Mila's, JJ is -- I don't know what he's doing.  JJ, what program are you doing?" Yuri reached out, holding onto JJ's hand as he asked.

 

"I was going to do the one I was originally planning for the 4Cs, excuse to do some backflips and all."  He leaned down to kiss Yuri as he said it.

 

"So I'm going to be the one being sappy this time?"  Yuri wasn't upset at all, just kissing his boyfriend back.

 

"You're doing sappy?"  JJ seemed surprised by that.

 

Yuri didn't answer, instead, he leaned up to kiss JJ, not caring at all that it was perfectly public.  Not needing to hide anything from his friends truly helped Yuri relax.

 

Mid-kiss, he and the other men had to go down to the ice to run through their programs once -- Yuri not having his music played over the speakers, instead, doing reduced choreography so the people with the spotlights would know where to put the spotlights for the program.  

 

Lunch was with everyone there, another relaxing afternoon of Victor being pampered because of his knee, and Yuri ignoring everyone to just play with his phone while he leaned against JJ which gave JJ all the time he'd want to talk to his friends.

 

Finally, as he finished eating, JJ leaned over Yuri's shoulder, "What are you reading anyways?"

 

"Oh, just all the gossip about me."  He held up the phone so JJ could see the screen full of Russian and pictures of the two of them.

 

"Gossip?  How is there gossip, we've been about as open and clear about this as possible?"

 

"Oh, I'm using you for your money.  That I'm going to run off to Canada.  This one says I'm hiding a love child, which sure is news to me."

 

Mila actually almost choked on her water as she heard that.  "Do they realize you'd need to touch a girl for that to be an issue?"

 

The fact Yuri just made a face at that just made the woman laugh even more.  

 

JJ took that opportunity to pull Yuri a little tighter, leaning in to kiss his kitten and not seeming concerned at all about the gossip.   Some of the 'news' was in the English media, but most of it wasn't. JJ still had seen some of the gossip, but it didn't seem to bother Yuri too much so he was ignoring it.

 

Finally, it was time for the exhibition.  JJ was in a mostly black costume, pale purple fabric in diagonals completed with an excessive amount of rhinestones so it would sparkle in the spotlights.  This was the costume he had commissioned for his exhibitions -- the planned outfit unlike the surprise of his performance at the 4Cs. It was meant to be reminiscent of the purple he hard worn when he won Skate Canada and Rostelecom.

 

Yuri would go first, and he was wearing the white jeans that JJ loved.  And had combined it with a black T-shirt and a white button-up over it -- but not buttoned.  He skated out onto the ice to cheers only from his own fans. He hadn't expected his support in the general skating population to fade this fast, but it clearly had.  

 

All he had asked for was for JJ to stand at the side of the rink near where he entered the ice.  Skating towards where JJ was at the boards, Yuri took a hold of the wall, looking at JJ, their other friends nearby, but just shrugging as he looked to the disapproving crowds.  They knew he was only here because of Victor's injury. He had done nothing to win most of them over, and this was how he'd be going into the off-season. "They hate me."

 

"They don't hate you."  JJ denied it, even if he knew to a degree there was some truth to it.

 

"It doesn't matter.  They don't matter. I mean, my life is evidently summed up in a pop song, but... it's OK."  He took a second to take JJ's hand as the flowers from the previous skaters were cleared, holding onto him as he said something in Russian, those blue-green eyes looking up into JJ's blue eyes even as the lights dropped and a spotlight came on him.

 

_This ain't for the best_

_My reputation's never been worse_

_So, you must like me for me…._

 

Yuri closed his eyes as he mouthed along to the words, not moving for a few seconds before he pushed back, eyes closed as he started to skate, hips moving in time to the music as he started to pick up speed.

 

He smiled though as the lyrics went to 'never seen that color blue.', maybe it was trite, but he loved JJ's eyes.  Perfect pools of blue that were all he thought of as he moved through a step sequence, then popped into a camel spin, spinning faster and faster as his leg moved up to a Biellmann, and then further into a near perfect I-spin, then in a move he'd never use in a program, it was much too abrupt for competition, but it worked with the music, he dropped the leg, popping out of the spin in a hop to be skating forward.  Maybe quads were out of place slightly with a relaxed song, but throwing himself into an illusion spin after the quads, it's pace and lack of balance matched the confusion of hectic tone of the music.

 

Then in a move that Yuri wasn't sure if anyone had thought to do before, he dropped his head all the way down, other leg straight in the air as his torso was pressed to his supporting leg, in what he'd guess would be called a variation of a candle spin, then as he spun, he let his raised leg lower farther towards his back,  contorting his body before carefully undoing his strange position, still in the spin to get both legs back on the ice, stopping where he was, his hands running along his own body as the lyrics went to 'Do the girl's back home touch you like I do'.

 

Then he was moving backward again, popping a small jump before a long graceful hydroplane, entire body held parallel to the ice as he moved on just the one blade.  It wasn't his fastest-paced exhibition skate -- but he wasn't skating for the crowd, he was only skating for one person. He knew people would mock him for picking a popular pop song, but he didn't care.  Spins and graceful step sequences, then a slow circle with his blades near parallel as he went into a spread eagle pose before popping it into a delayed single axle. He skated forward in a new step sequence, blades moving to the music until he finally reached the ending a quick sequence of jumps with a donut spin into a Biellmann and to the I-spin again as he popped to one toepick, ending the exhibition skate as the last 'Delicate' sounded over the speakers.  Then the lights went dark as the music ended, and he skated back to where JJ was waiting.

 

The sound of the crowd was actually better than he had expected, but maybe it was because he hadn't done anything over the top.  He leaned down, picking up a plush cat from the ice as he skated over to where JJ waited, carefully avoiding the ice dancing duo that was next -- it was still soo early in the exhibition -- he was normally used to going much much later.  That didn't change the fact he was wrapped in a hug and kissed as he got off the ice.

 

Moving back to the seats reserved for the skaters, Yuri curled into JJ's side, holding the plush kitten and just nodding and smiling when anyone told him his program was good.  The only one he had skated it for was the one holding him. He smiled though as JJ held out his phone to grab a picture of them.

 

> [Yuri holding a plush white and black cat while JJ had an arm wrapped around him, leaning in and smiling.  JJ in a team Canada Jacket and Yuri in his exhibition clothes only]
> 
> Stunned my kitten skated a sappy song for me. #heishappy #Iamhappy #worlds #nextstoprussia #flyingtomorrow

 

JJ would be the first skater after the intermission, so as that started, he kissed Yuri.  "Walking me to the ice?"

 

"You just want me to look shorter since you have skates on and I took mine off."  The leopard print sneakers were not adding any height to him.

 

"You caught me."  JJ smirked though as Yuri sat up and then stood up, reaching out to help JJ up and then leaning into him, head against the man's chest and looking so much shorter with the three or so inches added to JJ's height from being on skates.

 

Once the intermission was over, JJ skated out to his announcement of Jean-Jacque Leroy, the silver medalist in men's skating, 21 out of Canada.  

 

Yuri didn't recognize the song, it was something much more rock based than most, harder guitar riffs and loud drums and bass, and JJ was moving fast to it.  It would be a shorter program but Yuri found himself smiling as he saw JJ do the first of the backflips in the program. Skating hard and fast the man did a quad loop and then spread eagle into a circle as he motioned for the crowd to be louder.  A few steps and then there was a second backflip and Yuri found himself gripping the wall between him and the ice, his eyes locked onto JJ as he watched the man.

 

More jumps, and impressive hydroplane and some really nice spins and JJ was in his final pose, arms high in the air, and a huge smile on his face as the crowd screamed for him.

 

As JJ skated over to Yuri, he leaned down and grabbed some flowers, smiling as he once again did not do his traditional kissing of the ice.  Instead, as soon as he was off the ice, he was kissing Yuri and handing him the flowers. "These were the prettiest ones I saw." With another kiss, JJ's lips moved into a smirk, adding, "For the prettiest man I saw."

 

"You are hopeless."  Yuri wasn't at all upset though, not really.  He wrapped an arm around JJ's neck to kiss him while he held onto the flowers.

 

JJ didn't say anything about the fact his jacket was now around Yuri's shoulders and it didn't seem as if the man was giving it back any time soon.  He thought it looked better on the Yuri anyways.

 

Mila's rendition of a Russian pop song was well received and Yuuri's solo rendition of a piece Victor had won Russian Nationals with years ago was well received as well -- Yuri knew that Yuuri's piece had been intended to be a pair's skate, but the man pulled off making it a solo piece well.

 

The night went fast, changing and rushing off to the banquet with their coaches.  Yuri had been looking forward to this, walking into the room holding onto JJ's hand as if it were completely normal -- and now it was.  The fact this new normal felt so amazing was not lost on him in the least.

 

Victor was already at the banquet when they arrived, looking like a European model on crutches, Yuuri at his side.  They were off talking to Chris, which was something Yuri felt no need to butt in on. Instead, he just stayed at JJ's side as the Canadian walked them over to the other North American skaters.  Yuri wasn't really paying attention to whatever JJ was saying, just letting his eyes wander around the last Gala of the year. Nathalie and Lilia were chatting, which forced Alain and Yakov to be in close proximity.  

 

Then Yuri saw the Canadians tense and look past JJ at something.  Before he even looked, he knew what it would be. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Otabek, Botagoz and Otabek's coach walking in, all dressed up.  

 

Bota saw the tension that happened when they walked in and knowing Otabek and his coach would just find an out of the way table to 'not make anything worse' if left to their own, she instead strode forward, walking over to Yuri and smiling as he turned to her, both of them hugging, very publicly as she leaned in to whisper in Russian, _"We're going to go off into a corner."_

 

Yuri leaned in, whispering, _"Thank you."_

 

 _"No, thank you."_  She hugged him again, smiling before heading back to Otabek's side.  

 

Leo tilted his head, "What was…"

 

"Bota and I are good.  Besides, the two of us being seen together makes the crazy shit seem less bad."  Yuri smiled

 

Leo looked uncertain before he smiled when he saw Guang Hong show up with his coach and break away from the rest of the Chinese contingent to come over.  Turning back to Yuri, Leo tried to phrase his confusion so it made sense. "You just seem to … You aren't the person most of us would think of with the whole just letting things go."

 

Yuri sighed, shaking his head, "I'm just -- tired.  It's just been a rough year."

 

As Guang Hong moved next to Leo, leaning into his boyfriend, Leo looked more confused as he glanced to JJ, noticing that JJ didn't seem at all surprised by that answer.  

 

Ignoring Leo for a moment, JJ just leaned into Yuri, "Looking forward to the off-season, let's get you something to drink, kitten."

 

"You don't get to see your friends enough.  I'll get drinks. I'm old enough now." Yuri smirked as he said it, knowing he hadn't had trouble getting alcohol at a Gala since before he had become a senior.

 

JJ watched as Yuri walked off towards the bar, skipping past the champagne to go to something a little harder.

 

"He's … burning out, Jean?"  Leo turned to his friend, an arm still around his boyfriend, but watching   

 

"I think things are on the way to better.  I'm going to spend the summer in Russia, train with him, and -- be there.  There's just …" He paused, frowning as he tried to think of what he could and could not say.  "His grandfather's not doing well, but we're hoping to get him out of the hospital and back home once we're back in town."

 

Leo nodded, accepting the explanation, and JJ felt confident he could tell his friends that much.  "I didn't know."

 

"You act like Yuri talks to a lot of people."  He smiled though, not wanting anyone to feel bad that that didn't already know.

 

"True, I mean besides his teammates."  Leo gestured as a smiling Yuri was walking back to them with as many shots of something clear he could hold with Mila right next to him carrying just as much as she laughed and chatted in Russian.

 

"Hey!  Bad boy, grab some of these.  You're coming to Russia, we have to break you in."  The redheaded woman walked over to JJ trying to hand over shots at the same time she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

 

"Bad boy?"  JJ was reaching out to take the shots from her though, eyes widening as she handed them all over, but kept one, downing it as if it were water.

 

"Yeah, everyone calls you JJ, I'll call you BB.  Lilia tells you two not to do one thing and no --"

 

She was cut off as Yuri's eyes went almost comically wide, "Milka!  What the fuck!"

 

Guang Hong, who almost never said anything, from Leo's side, finally spoke up.  "Yuri is blushing."

 

"I am not!"  To the day he died, Yuri would maintain his voice did not crack.  He did down a shot from the massive collection of shot glasses they now had.

 

"Did Lilia walk in on you?"  Leo reached forward to grab one of the shot glasses, it was a gala banquet and he was teasing Yuri Plisetsky.  If this didn't call for shots, nothing ever would.

 

Yuri took a glance at how JJ was completely at a loss for words about what to say, the man stunned and flushed.  Then he decided to answer, "Not last night. That was the night before the free skate."

 

"It was Yuri's birthday."  the second the words of the excuse left JJ's mouth, he knew that it was not exactly the right thing to say.  

 

"BB here defiled my little baby brother."  Mila was handing out shots as she said it, seeming intent on drinking as much as fast as possible.

 

"We are not calling him BB and you are the Hag sister I never asked for!"

 

"Shush Yurochka.  I am the best skating sister you could ever ask for."

 

"Oh, I don't know, Milka.  Vitya is a pretty good sister too."

 

Mila was laughing as she did her best imitation of how Victor did his bang flip.

 

As if the imitation of him summoned the man, Victor and Yuuri joined and soon the shot glasses were empty and Mila had somehow managed to get a bottle of vodka from the bar and was pouring refills.

 

The party at worlds always was a little louder, so many skaters were there and so many of them normally didn't get to attend any of the big events with gala's associated.  Unlike at 4Cs, the Canadian team seemed to let JJ be off with his friends, maybe it was how Yuri was hanging off the man though as they all laughed and drank, the stress of earlier forgotten.

 

JJ was sitting at the table they had grabbed, Yuri on his lap as the young man laughed, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, but not drunk, just a little relaxed.

 

Victor was well on his way to drunk, even with Yuuri reminding him not to drink too much because of the painkillers for his knee.  That didn't stop the three Russians from keeping everyone drinking though.

 

It was nearly a perfect night, and then Yuri's phone rang.  He sat up, still staying on JJ's lap, but answering his phone in Russian.  In just a few seconds, Yuri's eyes went wide, the shot glass in his hand being set down roughly as his mouth opened, not even able to say anything as he started to just shake his head.

 

Conversation halted as everyone at their table just stopped to look at Yuri, knowing something was wrong but knowing they had to wait for Yuri to say it.

 

Yuri paused, looking from JJ to Victor and then deciding on something as he said something in Russian on the phone before holding it out to Victor, a silent appeal in his eyes for Victor to take over the call.

 

Grabbing the phone, Victor spoke into the phone as Yuri collapsed onto JJ's shoulder, shaking.  All JJ could do was hold onto Yuri as he felt the man fall to pieces. There was only one thing that the call could have involved, and JJ just held Yuri tighter.  Mila reached out to Yuri, taking a hold of one of the young man's hands. She knew what Victor was saying, and her face had paled almost as much as Yuri's

 

As soon as he hung up the phone, Victor sighed, "Mila, call Yakov.  I'm going to see what I can do about tickets home."

 

"I'm so sorry…"  Leo could more than guess what had happened.  This wasn't Yuri overreacting, this was bad.

 

Yuuri looked from his very serious husband to the devastated younger man, "What happened?"

 

Yuri didn't want to say it, as if saying it would make it real.  "My Deda … he's … dead." Maybe there was a better way to phrase it in English, but he wasn't thinking about that.  

 

JJ didn't say anything, just keeping a hold of Yuri.  He didn't say that he was there for him no matter what in this, he was trying to show that was how he felt by holding onto him tightly.

 

After Mila ran over to tell her coaches, Lilia rushed over with Yakov right behind her. She hurried to Yuri, putting her arms around him as she exchanged worried glances with Mila.  

 

"Yakov."  Victor looked up from his phone, "There are three seats available on the 5 AM to Paris, I can get us to St. Petersburg a little after noon."  There weren't enough seats for all of them though.

 

"JJ.  You, Yuri, and Victor will take the seats."  Yakov was handing over a credit card to Victor even as Victor ignored the card, just buying the last minute seats.  He doubted the federation would reimburse Yakov for them, and he could more than afford a few last minute tickets."

 

"Yes, sir."  JJ looked down at Yuri, "I'm getting him out of here."

 

Mila stood up, taking Yuri's other side when JJ got Yuri standing to get him out of there.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exhibition was a little self-indulgent, I know. The lyrics of Delicate by Taylor Swift were just too perfect to not use so forgive me :)
> 
> you can ell at me in comments or on twitter @scribblesitm


	27. Meeting the family

The night was a disjointed blur.  All Yuri remembered was the hotel room being chaotic and too loud and full of people as Lilia and Nathalie packed everything for both of them -- He had been in too much shock to help and JJ unwilling to let go of him for long enough to help.  Numb. That was the best word to describe what Yuri felt -- or didn't feel. He didn't think he slept at all. Maybe he had drifted in and out of sleep, he honestly didn't know. They had to leave at 3 AM to get to the airport early enough to make sure they cleared customs and deal with JJ's visa.  Almost everything was being checked through to the St. Petersburg airport, and Yakov had arranged for an assistant coach to meet them at baggage claim to make sure everything was taken care of without it delaying them too much in dealing with getting where they needed to be.

 

Victor didn't normally fly coach, but long before the sun had even thought of rising, the three of them were there, in coach, crammed into the tiny seats of a regional jet.  Yuri was in the center, neither man wanting to be any further from the devastated skater than they had to be. JJ's arm right around Yuri's shoulder as Yuri didn't say anything, just staring blankly at the seat backs for the entirety of the flight.  Getting Yuri to say anything had proved almost impossible. He had barely even answered with the minimum to get through airport security. Although the woman dealing with the three of them in security had been very understanding once JJ had explained.  That all three of them spoke French didn't hurt at all either.

 

Efforts to get Yuri to eat something during their layover in Paris resulted in only a few bites from a pastry, but neither of them had thought Yuri would eat anything.  The plane to St. Petersburg was bigger than the first one, but aside from plugging his phone into the outlet to keep it charged, Yuri still wasn't talking. Instead, he curled into JJ and closed his eyes, just wanting to be held.

 

As JJ held onto Yuri though, he looked past the man in his arms to exchange worried looks with Victor.  The older man was flying without even a carry-on, having checked everything he hadn't left with Yuuri. As it was, he felt he was more than enough of a hindrance with the crutches and brace.  Adding another bag for JJ to take care of was not something he was willing to do. Between Yuri and JJ, they only had one carry on. Even that was almost too much with the shock Yuri was dealing with.  

 

Customs in St. Petersburg was different than what JJ was used to.  Although it wasn't a small airport, it was much less busy than the one in Moscow.  Victor and Yuri stayed with him until the person took him back to process his paperwork.  JJ wasn't sure, but he was near positive that Victor slipped some money to the person before he was led off, and that was only solidified when the process to get into Russia turned out to be strangely fast.

 

The assistant coach met them at baggage claim, the woman in her late 30s or early 40s giving Yuri a hug and some soft words before she gathered up all of their luggage to take it to Lilia's -- evidently, she had a key for there and everyone would meet there this evening.

 

Without taking any of the bags, having left even the carry on with the assistant coach, Victor led Yuri and JJ out to the taxi stand as quickly as he could.  JJ and Yuri got in the back seat with Victor in the front and his crutches in the trunk. It was awkward, but it was as good as things were going to get. Victor gave an address, and the cab started to traverse the streets of St Petersburg. JJ's first look at Yuri's city tainted by how the devastated young man didn't react to anything, just remaining glued to JJ's side, unwilling to look at anything or move an inch from the man.

 

Instead of going to anyone's apartment or house, the taxi, following Victor's directions, stopped outside a very non-descript brick building.  The sign near the entrance was only written in Russian as if this were a place tourists would never have a reason to go. The driver took the crutches out of the trunk and handed them over to JJ as Victor pulled out cash to hand over.  

 

Yuri just stood, looking at the sign as if seeing that was yet another reminder that this was real.  It had been going on much too long for it to be a nightmare. He didn't say anything, or even react, the numbness all that he felt about anything anymore.

 

Victor led the way, moving over to the person who was sitting behind a desk near the entrance to show her his passport as identification.  Sighing, he turned to Yuri, _"Yura, she needs to see your identification._ "

 

JJ only was able to catch a few words here and there in the conversation.  Everyone had been talking too quickly for him to have any real of a chance of understanding much.  He stayed close to Yuri though as the younger man pulled out his passport, just handing that over as the most accessible form of identification he had on him.

 

She stood up then and opened a locker that was behind her to remove a small box.  She carried that and a clipboard over to him, having the young man sign before the box with handwritten Cyrillic written on it.  Yuri held the box close as she said something softly to him and gestured to the chairs. JJ understood the body language if not the actual words, leading Yuri over to the chairs so that they could wait for whatever was to come next.

 

As they sat there, Yuri placed the box on his lap before carefully opening it.  JJ had suspected what it was, but as the box actually lay open on Yuri's lap, his suspicions were confirmed.  A few photos were inside the box as well as a cell phone and a ring. A few CDs were in the box as well. Yuri sighed softly, his hands gently touching each item in the box before picking up the ring, a simple band, and looking at it.  The wear and tear the gold band had faced were incredibly clear. The signs of its age were obvious, the metal dented in places and discolored from its long history on Nikolai's hand.

 

JJ reached out, not saying anything and pulled Yuri a little closer, once again exchanging a worried look with Victor while Yuri leaned against him.  They were both doing all they could though.

 

A few minutes later, a young man walked over to them, speaking to Victor in low tones before Victor turned to Yuri, asking him something softly in Russian.

 

Yuri though answered in English.  "Yes, I am sure. I … need to do this.  Now." Yuri stood up, waiting for JJ and Victor to do the same before following the young man down a hallway and to where a room had been set up with another person in medical scrubs standing at a table where there was clearly a body covered by a sheet.

 

Some words were exchanged with Victor that Yuri seemed to ignore as the young man walked forward to pull back the sheet.  As Yuri stood there, not moving just looking at the body, Victor moved closer to JJ to whisper, "The actual visitation will be the day after tomorrow."

 

JJ nodded, his eyes locked on the body of the man he had thought he'd be meeting.  Moving over to stand behind Yuri, he tried to be supportive and placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.  He wasn't going to rush Yuri, this would take however much time Yuri needed. He was just concentrating on being there as Yuri reached out to take the old man's hand, feeling how cold and lifeless it was.   

 

Finally, Yuri sighed, "We can go."  He took a step back from the body. Yes, he had known it was true.  Yes, he had known this was not a nightmare or a poorly thought out prank.  Seeing and feeling though had made it more real.

 

JJ just nodded, an arm around Yuri as he led the man out of the room, carrying the box carefully as he understood how precious those items were.  Yuri still held the ring in his hand, not yet willing to let it go.

 

As they got to the door, a cab was pulling up to the door, Victor leading the way over to the car he had summoned using the app on his phone.  Once again, the driver put the crutches in the trunk as Victor got into the front seat which left the back for Yuri and JJ. "My apartment is on the way to the church, so we're going to swap out to my car before going to meet with the priest.

 

It was no surprise to anyone that Victor's apartment complex was fancy, that the man simply paid the cab to drop them off by the entrance to the parking ramp was though.  Moments later, they were in Victor's car, this time the crutches were thrown in the passenger seat since Yuri and JJ were still sitting together in the back seat.

 

JJ didn't know it was Victor's new Lada Xray and part of a sponsorship deal, but it was nice, with leather seats and plenty of room.  Right now JJ, he was more concerned with Yuri as he kept the young man close. "You said church?"

 

"Deda went every Sunday.  He'd want a proper funeral."  Yuri shivered a little. Speaking of the man in the past tense was still so hard.

 

"Of course, kitten.  We'll make sure that happens."  He pulled Yuri closer, giving the man a soft kiss on the top of the head.

 

"After that, we will stop at the apartment so you can pick out clothes, Yura, I can bring them back to the lab after I get you both to Lilia's.  The injury to Victor's leg was clearly not keeping him from driving. JJ hadn't even thought about how much it possibly hurt Victor to be using his leg like that.

 

It was almost four in the afternoon when Victor parked in front of a small orthodox church.  As he did, his phone vibrated and Victor pulled it out to look, "Everyone will be arriving late tonight.  JJ, Lilia got your parents a visa and they have a hotel room near the sports center. Mila is going to make sure they get there so you don't have to worry.  The flight they are all coming in on will be very late."

 

JJ nodded as he walked up to the brightly decorated church, following behind Victor, but keeping a supportive arm around Yuri.  The box of possessions had been left on the front seat of Victor's car. He wasn't sure what they were doing after this, but there didn't seem a reason to carry that into the church.  The ring though hadn't been left. Yuri's hands so much smaller than his grandfather's that the ring was now resting on Yuri's left thumb.

 

The first thing JJ noticed as they walked inside was the overpoweringly heady scent of incense.  The second was how decorated every last inch of the inside was. Every conceivable surface seemed to be covered with some sort of gilded icon.  The candle racks were mostly empty right now, but it was clear they normally held many candles, off-white wax clinging to so many places there. There were only a few chairs located inside instead of the pews that JJ was used to. The room was mostly an open area making up the main area of the church which seemed a little off to the Canadian.

 

A form walked out from behind a screen though, clad fully in black from head to toe and soon Victor was speaking to the priest.  What JJ had almost missed was when both Victor and Yuri entered the church, they crossed themselves -- not how JJ was used to, but the same way Yuri had at that dinner all those weeks ago.  Right and then left instead of left and then right. Suddenly he realized his assumption at the time had been inaccurate. This was yet another cultural difference he just hadn't known.

 

Victor looked from JJ to Yuri as the priest in solid black clothing emerged from a side door to begin walking towards them.  "JJ, you should stay here. We'll be right back." With that Victor replaced JJ's arm with his own on Yuri's shoulder to lead the young man towards the priest and the front of the church, leaving JJ standing awkwardly by the entrance, surrounded by so many things that seemed so close to familiar but were anything but.

 

JJ let his eyes wander across the icons on the walls, his hands to his sides as he realized for the first time how foreign this place was.  The low conversation in Russian where the only word JJ could pick up was the name of Yuri's grandfather only accentuated of foreign this was.  This was so different than Canada. When JJ went to church in his hometown, everyone knew him. It was familiar. White statues and white walls with beautiful stained glass windows.  He was used to modern churches. The one in his own town was only about twenty years old. Crisp marble and high tech led lights in the chandeliers with a state of the art speaker system for the priest.  

 

This, this was none of that.  Even the few chairs in their solid warm wood felt as if they had been there for ages.  The walls were painted a golden color which blended in with gilded icons covering the walls with painted art.  A few he recognized. St. George of course, the white horse with a spear as he stabbed at a serpent below him.  Some he had no idea about.

 

Suddenly, JJ's attention was drawn towards Yuri as the young man stood up and began to quickly walk to him.  Victor remained where he was, both older men keeping a worried eye on Yuri until the young man nearly walked into JJ to press his face to the man's shoulder.  "I need to not be in here." That was when JJ noticed Yuri had Victor's keys in his hand.

 

"I'm going to take him outside."  He kept an arm on Yuri, leading him out of the church.  As soon as Yuri was out of there and safely back in the backseat of the car, he crawled into JJ's lap, crying even as the man's arms wrapped around him, pulling him in tight.

 

Whatever Yuri was saying, it was too muffled against JJ's shoulder to be understandable, but JJ didn't need to know.  Right now the words didn't matter. All he could do was hold Yuri tight as he finally let himself break down and cry. The near catatonic state of the past twenty hours finally crumbling as the facade the boy had been wearing washed away.

 

By the time Victor emerged from the church, alone and on his crutches, Yuri had passed out on JJ, cried out and exhausted from lack of sleep.  

 

"I'm going to drive to Lilia's all of our things are there.  I'd feel better if I stayed until Lilia and Yakov returned." Victor looked over at Yuri, seeing the young man unconscious and the worried look on JJ's face.

 

Victor started driving toward's Lilia's.  Honestly, as JJ watched the streets of St. Petersburg out the window, it was so different than he had expected.  The city seemed so much more European -- and yes, he knew Russia was part of Europe, but even more so than Moscow, this city looked as if it could be an old European city.  It was incredible. Admittedly, he hadn't seen much of Moscow either. Mostly just the ride from the airport to the hotel and the venue for Rostelecom. It had also only been for a few days.  This was for the summer. Until he had to start training for the GP qualifiers in earnest and maybe even then he wasn't sure he'd be leaving. There was a rink here. There was coaching staff.  He wasn't ready to think about that yet. Sighing, he leaned down to kiss the top of Yuri's head as Victor pulled up outside a beautiful older looking home. There was no garage or driveway, instead, there was parking out front of the house.  That was no surprise, the entire neighborhood looked as if it had been built before cars were common.

 

"Kitten?  Wake up, baby, we're here."  Another soft kiss, this time to the man's forehead as JJ so hesitantly woke him up.  Part of him wanted to just let Yuri sleep, but there was no way that he'd be able to get him out of the car without waking him.

 

JJ kept Yuri close as they walked up to the house, Victor pausing at the door for Yuri to pull out his keys to open the two locks on the front door.  Victor wasn't surprised at all that Yuri had keys. He hadn't even thought to verify -- but JJ had been learning a lot about where Yuri actually lived, and as all three of them walked into the beautiful house, kicking off shoes to leave them by the door, Victor moved to the couches in the living room.  "Jean? Why don't you bring your suitcases up to Yuri's room.

 

"First door on the right."  Yuri pointed up at the staircase even as he flopped onto a couch himself, walking up stairs just more than he thought he could do.  Instead, he stared blankly at the TV that wasn't even on. Victor had pulled out his phone, sending texts to everyone that needed to be kept informed so they would see them on their layover.

 

Between the skate bags and the carry-ons and the normal suitcases, it took three trips to get everything up to the room -- but the second he opened the door for the first time, it was so clear that this was Yuri's room.  The bed was a double and hadn't been made. The black sheets and leopard print comforter screamed of Yuri's questionable fashion sense. The cream-colored afghan neatly folded at the foot of the bed and the extra cream colored blankets spoke of someone with more refined taste having their items borrowed when the house got too cold in the winter.  

 

The view out the window was beautiful, and this was the room where all of Yuri's recent medals were on display.  Posters of bands and ballet were mixed as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Two pictures were on the desk, identical frames.  The first was a fifteen-year-old Yuri with his grandfather at what looked to be the venue for Rostelecom that year. The second was definitely Barcelona from the same year and was a selfie taken by Yuri of him and Otabek standing on a balcony someplace high with a large portion of the city in the background.

 

JJ didn't touch either photo -- not knowing how Yuri would react to knowing they had been moved, but part of him thought he should.  He also wasn't sure how Yuri would react to seeing either photo right now either. Taking a deep breath, JJ decided the best idea was just to set the one backpack on the desk in front of both pictures.  At least then Yuri wouldn't accidentally see them from a distance.

 

Before long, all the bags were stashed wherever they could be fit in the room, so JJ walked back downstairs to find Victor glancing at takeout options on his phone and Yuri with the first smile that JJ had seen in so long.  The younger man was stretched out on the couch with his ragdoll cat on his chest. The cat kept leaning in to butt her head against her owner, having missed him for such a long time. While still looking so sad, it was the first glimmer of a smile from Yuri since the news.

 

Yuri looked up as JJ walked back into the room, talking to his cat instead of to JJ, "I want you to meet someone Potya.  He's either going to have to learn Russian or you're going to have to learn English, but this is my boyfriend JJ. Almost everyone calls him JJ, I call him Jeh Jeh because I like to.  He calls me kitten, but you'll always be my kitten, Potya."

 

JJ walked over to where Yuri was sitting, moving to sit on the sliver of the couch next to the other man's side that was available.  It wasn't comfortable, but if Yuri was finally talking, JJ wanted to keep that trend going. "Hello, Potya. I've heard so much about you."  He held his hand out for the cat to smell, her delicate whiskers moving as she sniffed at the tips of his fingers before rubbing her head again his hand for pets.

 

  
"I must smell enough like you that she likes me."  JJ was smiling though as he pet the cat. His eyes weren't on her though, instead, he was looking to Yuri, worried, but even with what had happened, there was a level of relaxed from the man now that Yuri was in the house that he so clearly thought of as home.

 

"Yura?"  Victor looked over from his phone, "Should I order from that Chinese place or do you want something more … "  Victor paused to find the word he was looking for in English, speaking it for JJ's benefit.

 

"Are you using Ginza?"  Yuri sat up, looking over to check out Victor's phone and not seeming bothered that he displaced Potya so she had to perch on the back of the sofa.  "I want from Cucumber. They'll deliver here." He was reaching out to grab the phone to find what he wanted, adding a few things before looking at JJ to decide what he would want, "Here, find something you like, it's used by tourists a lot too so it's in English too."

 

Honestly, that took him by surprise -- almost as much by surprise at how much he actually had to choose from.  He had expected some sort of limited menu where he was guessing at what he'd be able to eat, not clearly pictured entrees that made this easy.  

 

"And honey cake.  If I'm going to be breaking my diet in Lilia's house, I'm going to have honey cake too."  Then Yuri sighed, "We didn't make it to my Grandfather's to get his suit." His lips went into a frown.

 

"It's fine.  We'll do it in the morning, Yura.  We got everything arranged at the church and that's the more important part.  The wake won't be until Tuesday. We'll get the suit there tomorrow."

 

"That's really fast."  JJ found himself just rubbing along Yuri's back, moving more onto the couch as he was leaned into.

 

"Three days is standard.  I dealt with everything with everyone possible over the phone before we landed.  Tuesday the wake will be in the morning, then we will have the funeral at the church.  Then the burial, then the dinner after. There is a restaurant near the church that has a private room that is rentable.  I'm waiting for a call back from them, most likely tonight."

 

All Yuri could say was a simple whispered thank you as he looked over at Victor.  For as much as he screamed and yelled, the boy had never hated the older skater. At some point through all the chaos of his life, Victor had fallen into the role of the older brother the same as Lilia had fallen into the role of the mother.

 

JJ held Yuri closer, looking over at Victor with appreciation as the man walked over to grab some things from his carry on.  "I am going to freshen up before dinner, it should be here in about 40 minutes according to the app." Victor was no stranger to this house.  While he had never lived here, he had been here many times before the divorce and in the past two years even more times.

 

Yuri drifted back into silence, leaning heavily against JJ as Potya settled back into his lap. As delicate pale hands stroked through Potya's long fur, JJ leaned over to kiss Yuri's blond hair, "I love you."  He felt how Yuri relaxed at the words.

 

"Sorry, I'm a mess."

 

"No, this is -- you're allowed to be a mess when something like this happens.  I'm here though, and I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over again this time the kiss to the forehead, content to just hold Yuri close as he let his gaze drift around the room.  Finally, he noticed the mantle of the fireplace. He couldn't help himself from smiling. If that picture had ever been on social media, Yakov and Lilia would have been revealed as more than the boy's coaches in an instant.  There was a smiling Yuri with his hair braided back and wearing a T-shirt with Lillia in a deep blue pencil dress on one side and Yakov on the other wearing just a button up short sleeved shirt with some pants, both of them also smiling as there was some sort of fireworks going off behind them over the harbor.  No, JJ didn't know it was marking the end of the white nights in St Petersburg. He knew a family photo when he saw one though.

 

Maybe Yuri had lost his last biological family this weekend, but it was clear he had not lost all of his family.  Slowly JJ was learning about Yuri's family -- not the blood family, but the ones that actually mattered. The protective sister that was Mila, the older brother who was there when things went bad of Victor, the mother in Lilia and the father in Yakov -- even if he knew Yuri would argue that one he was sure.

 

Before long the food arrived and they had eaten - off of plates at Yuri's insistence, the young man certain Lilia would kill them if they simply ate out of take-out containers.   After dinner, Victor insisted that JJ take Yuri up to his room and get some rest. He was fine to nap on the couch until everyone arrived at the house once their plane arrived

 

Yuri didn't argue, instead, he let JJ lead him upstairs so they could both get a quick shower in the attached bathroom then climb into his bed.  While Yuri was in the shower, JJ made the bed so that he could pull back the covers instead of dealing with the mess that Yuri had left his bed before going to worlds.  As he laid down on the sheets, smiling at how the bed smelt like Yuri.

 

When Yuri walked out of the bathroom finally, his hair was tied back -- just a pair of loose jogging pants on him with a lose old T-shirt thrown on.  He stopped though, a faint smile as he looked at JJ in his bed. He walked over to the door, cracking it open and sighing as Potya walked in the second he did that.  The cat walking around the room and smelling all the luggage. "She normally sleeps in here."

 

Yuri climbed into the bed, moving under the covers to join JJ and curl up against him, sighing softly. "I … didn't want your first time in Piter to be like this."  

 

JJ shook his head, pulling Yuri into him to rest the blond's head on his chest.  "I'm here with you, that's the important part." A soft kiss to Yuri's forehead and he whispered, "I love you.  The messy parts and the sad parts and everything. Not just the incredibly beautiful parts."

 

With a sigh, Yuri leaned in more, no alarm set.  He knew no one would let them sleep too late, but he was exhausted.  Part of him still hoped when he woke up that this would all be a bad dream, but he knew it wasn't.  

 

JJ felt Yuri relax in his arms, finally the young man's body giving into exhaustion.  Moments before he fell asleep as well, he felt a soft movement on the mattress as Potya jumped up onto the bed, walking over to curl up in the small of Yuri's back.  Briefly, his mind wandering as he was thankful the cat cared so much for Yuri as well. He was exhausted, but there was no hope that he would fall fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Victor was napping on the couch downstairs when he heard the door open.  He was fully dressed under the blanket he had pulled out, a few throw pillows had been under his head.  He was just sitting up as Yakov, Lilia, and Yuuri all walked in. The trio looking exhausted, but also worried.

 

 _"Where is Yura?"_  Lilia's first thought, of course, was for him.

 

Yuuri walked over to Victor, wrapping his arms around his husband in greeting, even if he held on a moment or two too long for it to just be a greeting.

 

 _"He and JJ went to bed a few hours ago.  They're up in his room. We picked up Nikolai's things and saw him for a few moments.  Then we went to the church and most things are arranged."_  Victor sighed as he added, _"He's doing a little better than I thought.  I ordered food in and he actually ate."_  Of course, Yuri hadn't really eaten since the night before, so it made sense that the young man had been starving.

 

Yakov was the one who spoke next, _"Thank you, Vitya."_

 

 _"It was nothing."_  No, it was something, it was important, but Yuri was not just a skater and hadn't been for years.  Victor knew as well as the other people in this room how those without family had made one out of what they had.

 

Lilia smiled, hugging Victor as well, _"It is late, you should get your husband home and some real rest.  Thank you."_

 

Victor nodded, kissing Lilia on both cheeks as a goodbye before gathering up his suitcases and his husband to drive back to his apartment.  Tomorrow, they had very little that needed to be done. Sleep would be a good and needed thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything factual I mucked up culturally, I'm sorry, I did my best to research and combine with my own experiences.


	28. On Hate and Love

 

The next morning, JJ woke up before Yuri.  Sunlight was streaming through the window and Potya was nowhere to be found.  He smelled the unmistakable scent of breakfast from downstairs though. The door was open a good foot, and JJ was assuming that was from Potya's coming and leaving.  He wasn't ashamed that Lilia and Yakov knew he was in bed with Yuri. Nothing at all had happened under the woman's roof, besides, even if it had he wouldn't be ashamed.

 

Leaning over in bed, JJ softly ran his lips over Yuri's forehead.  He smiled as he saw those beautiful blue-green eyes open and look at him.  For a moment there was a smile, and then JJ could see the exact moment that Yuri remembered what had happened and the smile shifted to a frown.

 

"We should get up.  I hear Lilia and Yakov downstairs and I smell breakfast."  

 

Yuri sat up slowly, looking around the room for a moment as if unsure how he got there.  "Oh …" With a sigh, he looked down at what he was sleeping in and then glanced to the door of his bathroom, "I'm going to …"  Then he paused, looking at JJ and how the man so worried. "Thank you." Yes, Yakov always told him that he didn't say those words enough, but he meant it.  He knew this was not the vacation in the offseason that JJ had intended on having. He leaned in though, just brushing his lips over JJ's chin for a second before trying at least to smile.  Even if he failed, it was an attempt. Then he grabbed some clothes to walk into the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

 

While Yuri was in the shower, JJ started to go through his carryon and the packed suitcase.  At some point in the night, two more suitcases of theirs had ended up in the room and evidently both he and Yuri had slept through that.  Clean clothes, a button up and nice pants (since he didn't know what they'd be doing today) and his shaving kit had been found. For a moment, he thought of trying to find a guest bath, but waiting seemed like the better idea.  He wanted to be there when Yuri stepped out of the bathroom -- or if anything happened while he was in there. No matter how a person rationalized that Nikolai had been old and had cancer, it didn't change how out of the nowhere the death had been.

 

JJ sighed softly, grabbing his phone to text his mom.

 

> << Hey.  Yuri and I just got up, He's grabbing a shower, then I am grabbing one.  Lilia is making breakfast here, but text me when you're up and I'll call.

 

He didn't expect an answer.  It was still a little early, and he knew how late his parents had arrived -- and then to get checked into a hotel in a country they had only been in a few times more than likely meant they hadn't gotten to sleep before some late hour of the morning.

 

When his phone vibrated before Yuri was out of the bathroom, he was surprised.

 

> >> Your dad and I just got up.  Lilia took care of everything for us for the trip so there weren't any problems.  The hotel here is lovely. When your father and I were skating, the officials stayed in this one.  We were just skaters so we weren't in one so nice.
> 
>  
> 
> << So no problems getting here at least
> 
>  
> 
> >> Everything was smooth.  Mila's boyfriend picked us up at the airport and they brought us here since we don't have a car.  Your father just got up. We were going to have breakfast shortly.
> 
>  
> 
> << OK.  I'll text you when I know more of what's happening.  Yuri and Victor met with the priest yesterday. Evidently the wake and funeral are tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> << So soon.  No worries. Don't worry about us, just take care of Yuri
> 
>  
> 
> >> Love you

 

JJ looked up as the bathroom door opened and Yuri walked out.  He had made a similar choice in clothing, except he had gone with nice jeans with a long sleeved button up white shirt.  "Bathroom is … is that your mom?" He stopped mid-sentence in order to walk over to look at JJ's phone.

 

As he looked down, a text from Nathalie arrived.

 

> << Love you too, Jean.  Text or call later, I don't want to hold you up.

 

Yuri reached down to take the phone, hitting the call button without thinking.  

 

"Jean?"

 

"No, it's me.  Jeh Jeh needs a shower, he stinks and he has stubble like all over."  Yuri sat down on the bed, pulling his legs up under him as if it were completely normal to call JJ's mom.

 

"OK, I'm getting a shower."  JJ made sure to say it loud enough so his mother could hear before he walked into the bathroom, leaving Yuri on the phone with his mom.

 

"Yeah yeah go make yourself not stink."  Then he sighed as he reverted to talking to JJ's mother.  "I just wanted to say thank you, to both of you, I mean -- changing your plans and everything to take some late night plane to here instead of heading home."

 

"Oh baby, of course, we did.  We were worried about you. How are you doing?"  The worry and concern in her voice were more than obvious.

 

"I -- almost well enough that I feel bad I am not doing worse?  Does that make sense?" His voice was soft as he admitted it, but for as much as he loved and adored Lilia, she was much stricter than Nathalie -- and also, Lilia knew how strained things were between Yuri and his grandfather prior to the man's passing.  He didn't want to be reminded of his grandfather's failings right now in some misguided attempt to make him feel better.

 

"Everyone deals with grief differently.  There is nothing wrong with how you're feeling."

 

"Maybe I'll take things worse when we go to the apartment today. I don't know.  Jeh was there for when we saw the body yesterday so … we need to get Deda his suit for the funeral.  I think we'll probably stop and see you two or pick you up or something after that. I am … Lilia will probably want to take everyone to dinner.  She does that, when something bad happens, so … I don' t know. I am just guessing and waiting for Jeh to get out of the shower so we can head downstairs and see Lilia and Yakov.  I think Victor and Katsuki went back to Victor's last night after everyone arrived. I haven't heard him and normally he'd be arguing with Lilia by now about something or another stupid if he were here."

 

"They argue?"

 

"Yeah.  Back before the divorce, Victor used to spend a lot of time here.  He didn't live here, but … and he kinda took Yakov's side in everything."

 

"I see."  The tone had softened so much in Nathalie's voice, happy that Yuri was talking, even if he still sounded so sad.  

 

"I should get going.  Get the dirty clothes in the hamper so it's there when the housekeeper comes."  Everyone had probably assumed that Lilia had a housekeeper. Yuri knew how to do his own laundry, he just much preferred to not have to do it.

 

"Of course, baby.  Call me if you need anything though?"  It didn't even occur to her that she called her own son Jean but Yuri she called baby.  

 

"I will.  Thank you."

 

"Love you."  

 

Yuri didn't say it back, hanging up instead, but there was a slight ghost of a smile on his face as he did.

 

Once JJ was out of the bathroom and shaved,  the two walked downstairs, sharing a quick breakfast with Yakov and Lilia before getting ready to head out with hugs from both of them.  JJ was handed the keys to Lilia's car, with a quick explanation from Yuri, "You can't drive until you're eighteen here so …" While he was eighteen, he hadn't been in the country for any length of time to have been able to get his license.  "I'll tell you where to go."

 

Surprisingly the car was relatively new, and as soon as JJ started it, he saw exactly how new.  It didn't even have 5,000 km on it yet.

 

Yuri took a deep breath as the car started, "OK, driving in Russia is weird.  Accept it, just -- do exactly what I say. OK?"

 

"But you don't have a license."

 

JJ smiled, how much harder could it be to drive in Russia as opposed to any other country he had driven in.  Two blocks later, he had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and was listening to every word Yuri told him as he yielded to the bus and the car but not the motorcycle to his left even though he had no idea why the yield sign didn't pertain to that.

 

Without any accidents, they reached a small, older apartment building and parked in the parking lot.  As soon as the car was turned off, JJ took a deep breath, "You're getting your license soon?"

 

"Lilia is setting it all up.  I need a license before I move out."  He gave JJ a little sad smile as they sat in the car, Yuri clearly not wanting to get out.  He had to though, and with a deep breath, he opened the car door and walked into the building with JJ right behind him.  As soon as they entered the building, there was an older woman carrying in groceries and Yuri took the heavy bag, speaking in Russian as he helped her carry them to the woman's door.

 

While JJ's command of Russian was spotty at best, two months of working on it were not nearly enough with how busy he was with other things, it was enough to know the tone change and enough words to know that Yuri had told the woman that his grandfather had died.  A few more words and she kissed his cheeks and gave him a hug. Then she shook JJ's hand, saying something in Russian before Yuri said one of the few phrases that even JJ knew in Russian, _"He doesn't speak Russian."_  The woman nodded at that and said a few more things to Yuri before letting them both finish climbing the stairs to the second floor where Yuri opened the door to his grandfather's apartment.

 

It was almost impossible for someplace to be any more different than Lilia's.  While Lilia's house was decorated with an almost European style elegance, this was overstuffed couches and dark gold curtains with intense wallpaper.  Yuri took off his shoes as soon as he entered and JJ did the same, following Yuri past the living room and the TV (the TV did at least appear to be new) and past the kitchen into a hallway.  The doors to the bedrooms were open, but they walked past the one that JJ had seen on the computer screen before. He recognized the one from the skype call -- and he knew it was Yuri's old room.  It was more and more clear that Yuri hadn't actually lived here for a long time.

 

Instead of stopping there, there was nothing in the room that Yuri needed, they walked to Nikolai's room.  This was a much more lived in room. While everything was clean and put away, the presence of the second TV and the lived-in feel gave a very different impression that Yuri's mostly empty room down the hall.  

 

That was as far as Yuri made it.  He walked to the bed, his hands placed on the quilt as he just froze there, not able to move anymore.  

 

JJ walked over to him, placing his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him back to his chest.  "I'm right here for you."

 

Yuri closed his eyes, leaning back into JJ before finally twisting around to grip the man's jacket, hiding his face against him.  He didn't cry though. He wasn't even sure it was sadness he was feeling. There was so much anger still in him with things with his grandfather, but that would never be resolved.  He'd never get his closure with that. He believed he shouldn't be mad -- but at the same time, he was so mad. "I -- I should just get his suit. I can get the rest of the stuff later.

 

Straightening, Yuri walked to the wardrobe, opening it up and pulling out a suit bag.  He opened it, made sure everything that was needed was in there before pausing. "I don't care if this is stupid.  I don't know if they … there is no way that he'd want himself buried without…" With that Yuri walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of plain white underwear and a plain white T-shirt.  He added those to the suit bag along with a pair of dress shoes and socks.

 

"We probably won't be here again before the funeral, so …"  Then he started to go through drawers, taking out a bible and making sure that a picture was in the front of it.  He set the bible on the bed to deal with later, but held the picture in his hands, looking at it for a moment as he swallowed.  The ancient wedding picture had wear and tear on the edges, but as long as Yuri could remember, it had been in that spot in the bible.  "He should have this with him."

 

Taking the suit bag and the photo of his grandfather and grandmother's wedding, Yuri decided he didn't need anything else from the apartment and led the way back out, not pausing to even glance at his old room.  They wouldn't be staying there. He wouldn't be staying in this apartment. Without his grandfather, there was no way he could stay here. Lilia's was clearly where home was, this was -- not.

 

Walking quickly, not wanting to look around the apartment any more than necessary, Yuri led the way back to the car.  He knew word would get around that his grandfather had passed as well as when the funeral was. This wasn't far from the church they had been at yesterday, there had never been a reason for Nikolai to travel far for church, so he had simply gone to the one closest to his apartment when Yuri had moved him to St. Petersburg.

 

Once Yuri was ready to resume instructions, JJ let himself be guided to driving to the same building as yesterday,  It only took a few moments to drop off the bag of clothes. The wake would evidently be here tomorrow, then the actual funeral would be at the church.  It seemed as if the pieces were all falling into place, but JJ knew that was all because of Victor.

 

It was shortly after one in the afternoon when Yuri was directing JJ into yet another parking lot, this one for the hotel where his parents were staying.  Lilia had decided that everyone should have a late lunch at her house, so Yuri and JJ had been tasked with picking up his parents.

 

A quick elevator ride and a walk down a hall and JJ was knocking on the door to room 324.  When his mother answered, he wasn't at all surprised that the first thing she did was wrap Yuri into a hug and pull him into the room.

 

Shortly after that, his mother still fussing over Yuri, the four of them walked down to the car with just unimportant conversations happening to cover up the awkwardness of how Yuri was leaning on Nathalie, the young man already worn out by the day's events.

 

Maybe JJ was starting to figure out driving in Russia, or maybe the way to Lilia's from the hotel was just less confusing.  Either way, it involved fewer directions from Yuri. When they got there, Mila and Sergei were already there. Victor and Yuuri seemed perfectly at home, and the living room was full of people but still spacious enough to not be crowded.

 

While according to the calendar it was spring, there was still a chill in the air with the prevailing winds coming off the sea, so the fireplace had a warm fire going in it.  Potya had found a chair near the fire and Mila was sitting there petting the cat.

 

Yuri found his favorite place, the one end of the couch he preferred where he had a view of the kitchen as well as the windows to the outside.  This was the couch he spent too much time on, the one where he watched TV with Lilia -- but today the TV wasn't on. Today, he was sitting there, watching Nathalie and Lilia talk.  Yakov, Victor, and Alain were having a conversation about something or another. JJ, Mila, and Sergei were in another conversation and Yuri just found himself with a sad smile on his face.  

 

Yes, he felt horrible, but this -- he didn't feel alone.  So much of his life, he had felt so alone. Even with the loss of his grandfather, he knew he wasn't alone.  This was his family, all in one place. Even with the pain, he couldn't lose sight of what was here and how amazing this was.  While everyone was distracted, he took a picture, slowly panning the camera to catch everyone in one panoramic shot of Lilia's living room.

 

> [A living room full of all the important people in Yuri's life]
> 
> Left worlds so quickly. My grandfather, Nikolai, lost his fight with cancer.  I think he'd be happy to know this is how I am spending the day before the funeral, surrounded by the people who are my family  #skatingfamily #myfamily

 

He didn't tag anyone, just knowing this was enough.  Tomorrow would be a hard day, but today he was surrounded by his family.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Yuri not wanting to say anything to anyone.  After fucking up his tie three times, he let JJ take care of it. There wasn't any teasing about it, and really, would anyone be surprised that Yuri almost never did his own tie?

 

This time, JJ didn't have to drive, instead, Yakov was driving Lilia's car -- quickly changing the radio station from the one that Yuri had programmed into it of course.  Yuri had his wallet in his back pocket and his passport and ID in his suit coat, but other than that, the only the young man was bringing with him was the photo he had taken from his grandfather's house.  As he sat in silence in the back seat of the car as they drove to the wake, he looked at that photo. It was so very old and faded, but how happy his grandfather and his grandmother had looked was very very clear.

 

As he ran his finger over his grandmother's face, not even realizing that tears were already starting to well in his eyes, JJ pulled him in closer.  

 

"Were you close to her?"  JJ knew a lot about the relationship that Yuri had had with his grandfather.  He had never heard the boy say a word about his grandmother.

 

"She died before I was born.  He loved her so much though. I look a lot like her.  Same hair and eyes." It hurt less to talk about how he looked like his grandmother than to talk about how he looked like his mother.  His grandmother had never done anything to hurt him.

 

"She was beautiful."

 

"Of course she was.  Have you seen me?" He tried to smile.  It wasn't the greatest of jokes and it wasn't really funny, but he was trying.  

 

"You are positively angelic -- have you not read the articles on you or your stalker club's rants?  You know if you wore wings and the cat ears at the same time, they would have to carry half your fan club out on stretchers."  JJ leaned over, kissing the side of Yuri's head. It was so strange to see his hair just down and half hanging in his face, but today was no makeup and nothing pretty with his hair.  

 

Finally, they pulled up to the building and Yakov parked the car.  While he was a gentleman and helped Lilia from the car, both dressed somberly in black, JJ wasn't sure how he was supposed to act with Yuri.  If this were Canada, he'd know -- but he was very aware that Russia was a different culture than the one he was used to back in his home country.  

 

When Yuri latched onto his arm to walk into the building, he relaxed.  It was still Yuri, he wasn't expecting anything of him besides him to just be there.  Maybe it was a strange time to realize why he was so drawn to the man. All his life people had always put so much pressure on him to be better.  The encouragement to reach his maximum and then surpass it, and his career proved how effective that was with him. Yuri was different. Yes, Yuri pushed him.  Yes, Yuri was possibly the most infuriating coach he'd ever trained under. However, never once did Yuri want him to do anything except be himself -- Yuri just intrinsically believed that he was capable of more.    It was such a slight difference, but as he walked into the room with its flowers and chairs and the open casket, that was the moment JJ finally understood fully why he loved this man.

 

He stayed at Yuri's side as the man walked straight to the coffin.  Aside from a person who worked here, the four of them were the first ones to get there.  Pausing there, looking down at his grandfather dressed in the suit and with hair and makeup done so he looked as if he were sleeping -- well almost, no matter how good the artist, death still clung to the man.  Slowly, Yuri reached out, taking touching his grandfather's hands before he took the wedding ring off his own thumb to slide it onto his grandfather's finger. The prolonged illness had made the band loose in life so it fit easily.  Then, he slipped the photo into the man's hands.

 

As Yuri stood there, trying to ignore the tears the rolled down his face, he started to speak, not worried that JJ would hear as well. No one else was here, they had arrived thirty minutes early to give Yuri time.  Yakov and Lilia were over speaking to the employee to make sure everything was taken care of. With a sigh, Yuri whispered, his voice rough -- but no one would blame him. "Thank you. I know we … had problems. I know I disappointed you.  I know I was anything but an easy child and you … you didn't want to have a grandchild to raise, but you did. I know seeing me reminded you of her every day. I know you never thought I had anything to forgive you for, but I do." Yuri paused as he looked up at the ceiling.  "You did your best and I … thank you for that. Maybe you would have eventually accepted me. You were starting to, I think, so I'm going to choose to believe you would have. I never lied when I said I loved you. Even when I hated you, I still loved you."

 

Yuri paused, gripping the side of the casket, his eyes closed before continuing.  "I'm stronger for it. I'm stronger for everything I've been through, for everything we've been through."  His voice trailed off as he reached out to gently run his finger over the photo now in his grandfather's hands.  That was when he turned to look at JJ, "He never recovered from her dying. Cancer. A little over twenty years ago.  It was a few years before I was born. He loved her so much. Every week he went to church and lit a candle for her, every Sunday.  I remember going with him even when I was so little. He'd get three candles. One for babulya that he lit. One for my mother that he lit and one for my mother for me to light."  He sighed, no fond term for his own mother. No, he used the English for her, it was as impersonal as any term he'd have used in Russian anyway.

 

JJ's arm was wrapped around Yuri, holding onto him as he whispered, "He loved her."

 

"With everything in his entire soul.  I -- I'm going to chose to believe they're together again."

 

As JJ wrapped Yuri into a tighter hug, he saw Victor and Katsuki arrive, Victor of course still on the crutches.  They were speaking to Yakov in hushed tones and continuing to give Yuri some space.

 

By the time the actual viewing started, Yuri had stopped crying and was able to politely welcome people.  JJ stayed on one side, and Victor and Yakov kept alternating who had his other side as he welcomed a steady stream of people who had known his grandfather.  In addition, the people that Yuri knew, even just peripherally, showed up. Almost without exception, the people that came to give their condolences to Yuri were dancers or skaters.  Many of them spoke English to JJ, knowing who he was and why he was there next to Yuri -- it wasn't as if Yuri had made it secret on his social media accounts.

 

Halfway through the two-hour wake and JJ was relaxing, this was -- almost shockingly familiar to him.  It was a stream of people speaking in hushed tones and clearly saying kind things about Yuri and his grandfather before hugging the young man and then shaking the hand of those with Yuri.  He had let himself fall into a comfortable, supportive presence when he heard Victor gasp and saw every muscle in Yuri's body tense as the young man's eyes narrowed in pure hatred as he looked at the door.

 

"What, Yurochka, you weren't going to invite me?"  The woman's tone was slightly slurred and there was a venom to every word.  What JJ would never forget was how uncannily like Yuri the woman looked. "We're speaking English now, right Yura?  Running off to America for so long."

 

"It was Canada, bitch."

 

She just laughed as she walked into the room, the silence from everyone deafening.  "Oh was it. I forget what countries you're running off to to get some ass or give some ass, I never really thought about it but … "

 

The sound of Lilia's high heels clicking over the tile floor was the only sound as this woman who looked so like Yuri kept walking towards him.

 

"Fuck you, and get the fuck out of here.  You aren't invited. No one wants you here -- Oh I'm sorry, let me be exact.  No one wants you. Ever." The words were growled out and the hatred so clear.

 

"How could you not invite your own mother, baby?"  The fake sweetness of the words dripped as she glared right back, her own blue-green eyes narrowed.  Her blonde hair fell in lightly curled waves and the high cheekbones and delicate features that contributed to Yuri's ethereal appearance on the ice lent a beauty to the woman -- only her demeanor and words made her ugly.

 

"Yekaterina Nikolaiovna."  The name was pure ice from Victor.  "You very well know why you were not invited.  Stop making a scene."

 

At that moment, Lilia reached Yuri's side and the older woman was positively glaring at the blonde woman.  "You are intruding on a private event. Please, see yourself out. Now."

 

JJ felt his hand being gripped tightly, knowing the restraint this was taking from Yuri, but still shocked.  While Yuri had never actually said his mother was dead, everything that he knew about his boyfriend had indicated that so very strongly.

 

"You know this whore only understands one language."  Yuri grabbed his wallet and took what bills he had in it, some leftover small ones from France and some Russian ones as well and threw them on the ground.

 

"You ungrateful little --"  Then the woman lunged for Yuri and before anyone could stop her, the resounding sound of Yuri's hand being faster as he slapped her across the face sounded through the room.  Most people not making a single sound.

 

Yekaterina's fist connected with Yuri's face seconds before JJ could pull his boyfriend back.  He didn't entirely know what was happening, but he knew when a fight needed to be broken up when he saw one.

 

Lilia and Victor put themselves between the two blonds.

 

That was when Yekaterina started to scream in Russian, gesturing wildly even as Victor took a hold of her shoulders, the man probably putting too much weight on his knee.  JJ wasn't able to help him though, his arms were wrapped right around Yuri's chest as he held the smaller man back, tightly. There was no doubt if he let go, that Yuri would be out for blood.  A stream of expletives in a combination of Russian and English was flowing from the young man's mouth.

 

"You ungrateful brat!  After everything I sacrificed for you, to do this to me!"  She screamed at Yuri.

 

The expletives continued in Russian and English from Yuri until he growled out, "You couldn't even not be a fucking self-centered bitch at your own father's fucking funeral.  He'd slap you himself if he were alive!"

 

"Oh, your precious fucking Deda that you talk about so so sweetly on your fucking fake Instagram and your fake ass interviews?  Never told them he kicked your ass out of the apartment? Oh but you're good at abandoning your family aren't you!"

 

"Oh fuck you bitch!  If I am it's because I learned from the fucking best at it.  Get the fuck out of here now and go whore yourself out to whatever the fuck you're fucking these days! I am not giving you another rubble!  Do you want them to know that? Know that your little boy has been the one paying for all your shit all these years? Is that what you want?  Do you? Well, I'm eighteen now, bitch, so that ride is over!"

 

"You ungrateful bastard!"

 

"Only because you fucked a married man."

 

Then Lilia growled,  "Yura, Stop." There was no softness in her tone. It was a pure command and the boy shut up the instant she said it.  Then her full focus was on the woman. Her voice dropped to a dangerous level as she shifted to Russian. Later, JJ would be told what she said to threatened Yekaterina   _"You.  You have five minutes to say goodbye to your father and that is more than you deserve.  Then you will leave. Do not make me get a restraining order on you because I will."_

 

Then blue-green eyes that were so much colder than Yuri's ever could appear narrowed as she glared at Lilia before turning and storming off and out of the room without another word.  The offer to say goodbye to her own father tossed aside the same as so many other things in the woman's life had been discarded.

 

As soon as she was gone, Yuri slumped against JJ, not resisting at all as he was brought over to a chair and sat down so that his face where his mother had punched him could be inspected.

 

While Lilia held onto Yuri with JJ, her delicate fingers running along Yuri's hair as she whispered soft words to him in Russian, Yakov and Victor took it upon themselves to stand in for Yuri and deal with the other people there, apologizing and greeting and making sure that Yuri didn't have to do anything except stay with Lilia and JJ.

Only a minute or two later, Mila ran into the room, running right past Victor and Yakov to reach Yuri, not caring at all that she was in heels and a dress as she knelt in front of him and started to softly ask if he was OK.  When Yuri just nodded, she looked to JJ, "We saw the bitch leaving. Is he okay?"

 

When JJ nodded Mila looked relieved.  

 

"What, didn't believe me, hag?"  There was no actual venom in Yuri's words and he just sighed softly as Mila kissed his forehead.

 

"Whatever she said, Yura .."  The rest of Mila's sentence was in Russian though, and clearly scandalous enough the Lilia gasped and Yuri actually smiled.

 

Moments later, JJ's parents and Mila's boyfriend were there -- they had been the ones to pick up Nathalie and Alain.  With now three women fussing over him, Yuri was trying to act like he was perfectly fine -- but it was still clear that he wanted the attention from those three.

 

The rest of the wake went in a blur, the return to normal disconcerting after the insanity of the confrontation between Yuri and his mother.  As the wake ended, JJ, Alain, Yakov, Yuuri, Sergei, and Yuri were the ones tasked with carrying the now-closed casket to the waiting van so it could be transported to the church.  Victor followed close, but with crutches, there was no way he could have done the task he clearly wished he had been able to.

 

The funeral itself was well attended, and as JJ had assumed from the day before, mostly standing and not sitting.  The entire service, of course, was in Russian, and the customs were just foreign enough that JJ was never certain what was going on at any exact moment. Regardless of the country though, it ended the same as any other funeral.  Three hours later, they were standing in a cemetery as the casket was lowered into the ground and the first dirt was thrown on top as Yuri finally let himself collapse against JJ's chest and just let himself cry.

 

The dinner after the funeral was a blur -- most of the conversation in Russian, but Yuri wasn't participating much, worn out and just leaning on JJ.  

 

Hours later, they were back at Lilia's, Yuri still quiet and exhausted, but as Lilia watched him walk upstairs, the worried look on her face,  JJ saw Yuri stop and turn, "Lilia?" He normally didn't call her by her name, finding every way possible to avoid the clear familiarity he had with the woman.  "I need the keys to the car. Yakov? I need the keys to the rink." Then unexpectedly, he added, "Please?" To the requests.

 

Maybe it wasn't a surprise to see Yuri going for his skates right now.  So many times when the young man's emotions were conflicted, they had ended up on the ice.  This time, though, a garment bag from the back of the closet was grabbed before they made their way to the sports center, using the side door to the practice rink and knowing no one would be there.  

 

"Stay here."  Leaving JJ at the side of the ice, Yuri walked to one of the changing rooms, trusting that his boyfriend would do exactly as he asked.

 

It was fifteen minutes before Yuri emerged, clad in white and silver, a costume that JJ and the world knew so well.  It was no surprise that it still fit Yuri. He hadn't grown that much since he was fifteen and before it had been Yuri's, the costume had been Victor's.

 

Without a word, Yuri walked over to the audio gear to hook his phone to it, setting it on a delay to play.  JJ knew he should have expected this, seeing Yuri skate out to the center of the ice, his expression perfectly serious as he took the same starting position from almost three years ago.  As the notes of 'In Regards to Love: Agape' began to play, JJ stood there, watching the program be performed flawlessly, worthy of the record-breaking the boy had done in his senior debut.  This time though, there was something more to it than there had been years ago.

 

He found himself tensing at the moment when Yuri's hands were raised in prayer -- knowing how Yuri felt about that, but the hate wasn't there.  There was now some sort of hope instead of the venom of only a few months ago when Yuri had screamed at him about how Victor had had the audacity to make him pray.

 

JJ didn't take any pictures of video.  This was private, and he was honored that Yuri had even brought him there.  This was a program now between Yuri and his grandfather, theirs more than it had ever been when the man had been alive.  

 

After the final movement and ending pose as the music faded, Yuri collapsed to his knees, the tears now flowing freely.  Skating out to him, JJ just pulled Yuri into his lap, holding him for as long as it would take -- the full meaning of agape was finally Yuri's, and JJ would have done anything to take that pain away.


	29. White nights in St. Petersburg - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the white nights in St. Petersburg. The city is far enough north that for a stretch of time in the summer, while the sun sets, it never truly gets dark since twilight takes over the night. Many celebrations happen during this time, and it is extremely beautiful.

In the following days spent in St. Petersburg, life fell into a rhythm.  Every morning, Yuri and JJ woke up, walked downstairs, and had breakfast with Lilia and Yakov.  JJ would make tea for Yuri while the coffee maker made coffee for him. After breakfast, time was spent in the ballet studio in the bottom floor of the house where Lilia corrected every mistake Yuri's form had developed while she had only been able to see him over a camera.  JJ was worked as well, but he very well knew his lessons were much less intense. Dance would be followed by a light lunch followed by JJ driving Lilia's car to the Sportsplex where both skaters would meet up with Yakov as the man's morning skating classes ended.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the ice, often in the company of Mila or some of the junior Russian team skaters.  This was still the off-season for them, it was a time for the injuries of the competitive season to heal while not letting their forms slip.  After skating, dinner would either be back at the house or with some of Yuri's friends. JJ quickly realized that meant Mila and her friends, but still, his Russian was getting better and Sergei and his hockey friends saw it as a time to practice their English.  

 

The late evenings were spent going through Nikolai Pilesky's apartment.  Yuri was making sure there was nothing forgotten there that he would want or need.  In the end, the few boxes of items fit in the back seat of Lilia's car. Once Yuri was done, a service Lilia hired emptied the apartment and then it ceased to be Yuri's responsibility.

 

Every night, they were still in Lilia's house, which meant snuggled up together, but no sex.  It was fine though, JJ just wanted Yuri to feel better. How the young man curled into him at night, a leg hooked over him while the heavy curtains blocked out how long the sun was staying up, helped JJ and Yuri get much-needed rest.  

 

Sometimes, like tonight, JJ couldn't sleep, just enough light coming in from the windows to know it wasn't dark out -- even if he knew they'd need to be up early for dance, he still couldn't sleep.  On those days, he found himself just gently stroking Yuri's hair as the man slept on his chest. He never thought he'd have this, that he'd have Yuri.

 

Once he finally fell asleep and eventually woke up, he knew today was different.  No one had woken him up early, instead, he had woken up alone and uncertain of the time -- the white nights of St. Petersburg were screwing with his sleep schedule.  Night and day had faded into bright and less bright. It was beautiful though, the more he was here, the more things he saw -- and Lilia had made it her personal goal to make sure JJ was seeing the city to its fullest -- museums, the Ballet, wonderful restaurants -- although some of this he was rather certain was Lilia and Yakov using their 'visitor' as an excuse to go places.

 

When JJ walked downstairs, dressed in just jeans and a team Canada T-shirt since he expected to be changing into practice clothes, but just not knowing if it was for dance or skating, he saw something very unexpected.  His breakfast forgotten next to him, Yuri had a notepad near his laptop as he scrolled through something, intently looking at the screen -- and not for the first time did JJ wonder if Yuri was squinting a little too much when he read something.  The blond was sitting in one of the chairs at the dining room table, his legs crossed under him, wearing jeans and one of JJ's T-shirts which hung off the younger man's small frame in a way that made it more than clear it was his boyfriend's. Yuri would never dress like that out in public, but stealing JJ's clothes was a favorite activity of his.

 

 _"What are you doing, kitten?"_  JJ smiled as he was pretty sure he got all his words right to ask it in Russian.

 

Smiling, Yuri looked up.  That JJ was making the effort to learn his language meant so much, _"I am looking at apartments.  Do you want to help?"_  He purposefully kept his sentences simple, and slow.

 

Moving behind him, JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri's shoulders, holding him tight as he looked at the pictures.  Speaking was one thing. Actually reading Russian was so much harder. He switched back to English though, "I like the kitchen in that one, it looks …"

 

"It's very modern.  More European. It's a nice area, not too far from the Sportsplex."  Yuri flipped through the rest of the pictures for that one, stopping on the pictures of the main bedroom.  "It has two bedrooms, this one looks big and the window is… I like the window."

 

JJ glanced at the notepad, seeing address after address written down and then crossed out.  "So what don't you like about this one."

 

Yuri sighed as he flipped to the pictures of the bathrooms.  "This bathroom has nice counter space, but this is the one attached to the main bedroom."  He flipped back to a much smaller bathroom with hardly any counter space.

 

"So … is there a reason you couldn't keep all your stuff in the bigger bathroom?"

 

"What if I have someone over?"

 

"Someone besides me?  Besides, anyone that knows you would know not to give you shit about how much stuff you have."

 

"True … "  Then Yuri took a deep breath as he wrote down the address on the notepad.  "Do you … want to go look at it with me?"

 

"Do you want me to?"  He leaned down, lightly brushing his lips over Yuri's as he realized that they were alone in the house.

 

"Yeah … I mean, I … would like if you went with or umm, we went together?"  He hated that he was having to navigate this minefield of a conversation in English, but he knew he could handle the English of the implications so much better than JJ could handle the Russian.

 

"Together?"

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as he frowned and swatted at JJ, "Stop being an asshole.  You know what I'm asking you."

 

JJ raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"Do you want to go look for our apartment or do you want to stay here and just say yes dear.  Those are your fucking options." There was another swat, but the words and gesture didn't have any true malice behind them.

 

"Find out when we can look and I'll get changed -- Do we need to take a taxi or did Lilia leave her car?"

 

"She left it, but I'll drive.  I have my learners and you have a valid license -- it'll be fine."

 

"I will feel better when you pass your test."  JJ smiled though as he walked upstairs to change, evidently practice was off the table and they were going to go looking at apartments.

 

> << Ugh!  Did you drop your son on his head when he was little?"
> 
>  
> 
> >> What did he do, baby?
> 
>  
> 
> << Seriously, so I am showing him pictures of apartments and asking his opinion and he's all …
> 
> << I asked him if he wanted to go look at apartments with me and he's acting like he doesn't know what that means.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I think he's just worried about rushing you

 

Yuri paused to think that over for a moment before replying as he pulled off the shirt he had on and throw on a different T-shirt.  It was much too hot out for anything more than that as he walked into the powder room to put his hair up, not wanting to go up to the bedroom right now.  First, he was annoyed, second, he didn't want them to be delayed because he knew Yakov and Lilia wouldn't be back today.

 

> << OK, that's a good reason.  He should say that though.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Do you want me to tell him he should be more direct with you?
> 
>  
> 
> << No -- I think I have this.  Thank you.

 

He smirked as he added in a heart emoji.  It was JJ's mom, he could do that with her.  He had probably sent her more pictures of JJ's time in St Petersburg than her own son had.

 

> >> Love you!
> 
>  
> 
> << I'll call you later

 

He found himself smiling as he read the response before switching over to start calling the rental offices of the apartments.  By the time JJ had showered and walked downstairs, Yuri had appointment times worked out and had eaten his own breakfast -- holding out a protein bar for JJ.  "Took you long enough. We have to leave now to get to the first one, I have three set up."

 

The first apartment, Yuri decided was too dark and too … well, JJ didn't know the Russian words that he used.

 

The second apartment they drove to look at, the man showing the apartment took one look at Yuri and JJ and developed a frown and terseness to his tone that even JJ's limited Russian was more than good enough to pick up.  By the time they left that one -- and JJ could tell Yuri really liked that apartment -- Yuri was almost growling as he stomped back to the car.

 

"I wouldn't live there if that asshole paid me."

 

"What happened, he …"

 

"He didn't like the idea of a foreigner living in one of his apartments -- or two men so I told the fucker we didn't really need to look too much at the guest bedroom and that's when he really became a fucking asshole.  Screw him."

 

That was the day that JJ vowed to never let a pissed off Yuri drive.  JJ would deny that he was gripping the door handle of the car until his knuckles turned white with how Yuri was driving and swearing at other cars as they made their way to the third apartment, and JJ was very very glad this was the last one they were looking at today.  The pictures hadn't been the greatest on this one, but Yuri had put it down because he liked the location.

 

The third apartment building looked nicer than it had seemed -- then again, the picture from the website of the building had been in the winter and everything in St. Petersburg looked better in the summer -- at least if you asked JJ.

 

He followed behind Yuri as the man defiantly walked up to the office, knowing they were a few minutes early and clearly not caring.  The entire impression of this place was different. The woman who met them at the office was polite -- she didn't smile, but JJ had learned not to expect random smiles.  He had even toned his down to try and blend in a little. She did shake both of their hands and didn't seem taken aback at JJ's very clear lack of Russian anything.

 

The elevator up to the 16th floor was nice and clean and as she walked them up, she spoke in Russian, quickly enough that JJ didn't catch much of anything.  

 

Yuri turned to JJ, giving him the most basic details, "There is a grocery store a short walk away and it's a fifteen-minute walk to the metro station.  This is a little further from the sportsplex than I'd like but …" Yuri was clearly more than willing to give it a try.

 

"Oh, English?"  The woman had an accent, but it wasn't too bad.  "With your name, I had assumed French."

 

"He's Canadian."  Yuri thought that explained everything so the woman acted as if it did.

 

"I speak both English and French, my Russian is … I don't think I should say the words that Yura uses to describe it."  JJ was smirking as he said that, happy that he got a return smirk from Yuri.

 

"This is the biggest of the three apartments I had on the list."  Yuri didn't say it was also the most expensive, and it was a sale, not a rental.

 

When they walked in, it was clear this apartment was much more modern.  While the living room was oddly shaped, it had floor to ceiling windows and overlooked a park.

 

The kitchen was modern and large enough to have a small breakfast bar, and while there was room for a dining room table, it wasn't the largest area.  The three, not two, bedrooms though were all spacious and the bathroom for the largest was huge with a double sink.

 

As Yuri walked from thing to thing, looking at everything and not asking questions, JJ took the fact that the woman spoke English to ask her everything he could think of.  He, after all, had rented apartments before.

 

The woman looked at the two men before she asked, "Would you be looking at buying together?"

 

Yuri shook his head, "No, just me.  He's … " Then he figured, why not. "We're both figure skaters.  He has to spend most of his time in Canada, I only really get him for the off-season."

 

Her eyes widened for a second at that as she realized that her suspicions were exactly correct.  "I see."

 

"I know I don't look like I can afford this  … Lilia Baranovskaya would be co-signing for me."  He expected even if his name wasn't recognized that her name would be.  He was right as the woman's eyes widened at that, knowing that name so very well.

 

The tour of the apartment continued, the woman treating them as if they were legitimate potential people to live here.  It was clear that the more Yuri saw, the more he was falling in love with this place.

 

Yuri frowned as he looked around the apartment one more time and then looked at JJ, "Am I stupid if I decide I like this?"

 

"Not at all, kitten."

 

Yuri visibly relaxed when the woman didn't have a bad reaction to JJ calling him 'kitten' and he smiled, "I'd like to bring Madam Baranovskaya over tomorrow to look at it, she has an engagement in Moscow that she had to attend to today."

 

"Of course."  The woman smiled.  The renowned Lilia Baranovskaya could buy near anything she wished, and a nice, yet still reasonable apartment in St Petersburg was nothing.

 

After taking a few pictures and sending them to Lilia, a much happier Yuri drove back to Lilia's house.

 

JJ smiled as he asked,  "They won't be back until morning?"

 

Yuri just nodded as he smiled.

 

"And since Yakov is with her, we don't have practice?"

 

Yuri shrugged as he parked and sent a text quickly on his phone.  "Not anymore. I told Victor we were looking at apartments all day and I was tired and ready to kill someone so he didn't want me anywhere near the ice today."  Yuri smiled at that, getting out of the car and leading JJ into the house.

 

His attention was quickly diverted to his phone though as he looked down at it and started to type.  "Lilia says she likes it so far."

 

"I thought it was very nice.  I hate to ask this though, is it too expensive?"

 

"It shouldn't be.  I have some money from selling my grandfather's old place.  The FFKK let me earmark money for that before the stuff my mom could take and I have my winnings from worlds because she couldn't take that.  Victor insisted on paying for the funeral and did all that behind my back so -- "

 

"Baby, prize money for third was only eighteen thousand."  JJ leaned in to kiss him softly. He had no idea what that translated into Russian Rubles, but he knew it wasn't that much.

 

"Plus my money from the FFKK for a medal and plus my living allowance.  I also will be getting sponsor money and doing ad work, Lilia has it all arranged."

 

"That was a nice place."

 

When Yuri pouted, and JJ would never admit it looked adorable when he did it, he leaned in to kiss that lower lip.

 

"Let Lilia be the one to crush me tomorrow?  Can I … be happy today?"

 

When Yuri looked up at him, JJ was instantly reminded of how delicate he was right now.  It was so much pressure to put on a young man. He should only be worrying about passing his driver's test.  Instead, he was working on his program for next year, figuring out where to live, dealing with the aftermath of his grandfather's death and having to work with lawyers for restraining orders and such against his mother.  The more JJ had learned about that woman, the more he ended up hating her.

 

"I want you to be happy every day, kitten."  He wrapped his arms around Yuri, leaning down to pick him up to carry him upstairs.  "It'll all work out. Lilia said she liked it, if she thinks it is good enough for her precious Yurouchka, she will make it happen."

 

As JJ managed to say exactly the right words, Yuri leaned his head into JJ's chest, smiling as he was carried into the bedroom.  Yes, Lilia had never let him down.

 

JJ's eyes closed as Yuri leaned into him, a deep breath escaping his chest at how it felt to carry Yuri.  It was so easy to think that Yuri was brittle, but he knew he wasn't. Yuri was fifty kilos, but it was fifty kilos of tightly wound muscle.  The fifteen centimeters between them allowed the blond to tuck in so well, but there was nothing small about Yuri's personality.

 

In the bedroom, JJ started to strip Yuri's clothes from him, letting his eyes trail along that delicate flesh.    If any physical part of Yuri were delicate, it was that pale skin. The bruises from skating were fading, pale bruises on his legs the were yellowing in the final stages of healing.  

 

The remaining bruises were not healed at all though -- those were the ones that made JJ's stomach do little flips.  He leaned down, running his lips over the bite marks, licking each bruise so gently as placed his hands on Yuri's now bare hips.

 

Laughter, actual laughter from Yuri as he leaned his head back, letting his loose hair fall back and expose his neck to JJ even more, "How am I naked and you're still fully clothed?"

 

"Because you were too busy enjoying while the king was too busy unwrapping?"

 

"You are impossible."  There was more laughter though as Yuri tugged at JJ's clothes, walking backward even as JJ's clothes were pulled from his body.

 

"No, I just know what I want."  He pressed onto the bed, his lips finding perfect hips as he kissed over the remains of the skating bruises.

 

As Yuri writhed on the bed, JJ let his lips wander over his naked boyfriend on the bed.  This was their first chance to be alone since Worlds, and he was not going to rush any of this.  Slowly, he let his lips trace along the strong lines of Yuri's hips, letting the V of those muscles lead his lips until his mouth found darker blond hair.  Only then did he pause to look up, whispering, "You are gorgeous."

 

Looking down at JJ, Yuri smiled at that.  When JJ said it, be believed it. Yes, he knew he was beautiful on the ice, but he loved that JJ thought he was beautiful off the ice, "I can still kick your ass."

 

"Would rather kiss yours."  Instead, though, he let his tongue run along Yuri's cock, loving the gasp he got in response.  

 

Yuri's fingers entwined in dark black hair as he arched his hips up, wanting more and feeling how hot and wet his boyfriend's mouth was around him.  "Like that…." He moaned, deep in his throat as his words slipped to Russian as he bucked up into JJ's mouth, feeling how incredible it felt.

 

Suddenly, JJ was sitting up, confused as Yuri pulled away, pushing himself back on the bed until he was looking at the very suddenly confused man.

 

"Are you OK?"  A sinking feeling as he worried if he had pushed Yuri too fast.

 

"Fuck me."  Yuri's tongue ran along his upper teeth, looking at the man, watching the surprised look as those beautiful blue eyes widened.

 

JJ didn't need to be told twice.  He crawled across the bed, roughly pulling Yuri to him as he covered the younger man's gasp with a rough kiss.  His hands moved to Yuri's thighs, spreading the man's legs as he pushed him down onto the bed, holding him there as he tasted the other man's mouth, no longer any hesitance as he ground his hips down, sliding his erection across Yuri's, pinning him to the bed with his bigger frame.

 

Yuri writhed under him, arching his hips to feel more contact.  He loved this, his fingers gripping JJ's shoulders before moving to entwine in the longer parts of the man's hair, his palms running over the shaved parts.  The contrast in texture felt amazing under his fingers as he arched up harder, crushing their hips together.

 

JJ's hips drove down, pressing against those pale hips hard enough to feel the mattress dip.  Yuri's legs spread more, his knees bending to press his feet to the back of JJ's thighs. Foreplay was forgotten as JJ grabbed for the nightstand drawer, knowing all the things that Yuri didn't want the maids or Lilia finding lived in there.

 

The click of the bottle of lube being opened caused Yuri to gasp.  It had been too long, and he wanted this now. "Jeh Jeh -- fuck me."  The word fuck rolling off his lips as he emphasized it, thrusting his hips up as he did.

 

"Oh, kitten."  JJ couldn't draw his eyes away, even as he pulled back to sit back on his knees, pouring lube onto his hand and not caring about if he made a mess.  Yuri had already made a mess of his mind. His hand slicked, he reached down to cup Yuri ass, his hand sliding past the man's balls as he pressed his middle fingers in past tight muscle.  The sudden intrusion of two digits instead of one making Yuri gasp as JJ purred. "Oh, you are so sexy, baby."

 

JJ felt his eyes roll back as instead of pulling away from the intrusion, Yuri's hips pressed down, taking his fingers even deeper than JJ had planned.  "Oh fuck, kitten."

 

Yuri shivered as JJ whispered kitten.  "Want you to fuck your kitten." Yuri moaned as he wriggled, feeling how good the two fingers felt stretching him.

 

Part of JJ wanted to just rip his hand away and slam into the man, but he had to hold back.  Instead, he slid a third lubed finger in then forgot everything else as he just watched. Yuri's hips were moving, fucking himself onto JJ's hand as the blond moaned and gasped, his pale skin flushed.  

 

Without thinking, JJ's other hand moved to his own cock, pumping himself in time to how Yuri moved.  "Oh, kitten … so …" He didn't have words. There weren't words that could possibly describe what he was seeing and feeling as perfect hips pistoned onto his hand.  

 

He couldn't take it anymore, his hand pulling away from Yuri even as the man moaned in disappointment from the loss of the penetration.  Maybe JJ should have gone slower, but he couldn't hold back, dragging Yuri's body to his own as he lined up, his lube slicked dick pressing hard into the man as JJ wrapped those perfect legs around his waist.  

 

He felt how tight and hot Yuri's ass was as he slid his cock in, feeling how the younger man stretched around him.  As Yuri's back arched, JJ felt his hips hit. There was no sign of Yuri wanting him to slow though. Instead, JJ gripped those hips harder, pistoning his hips as he took the man hard and fast.

 

"Yes, yes yes!"  Yuri screamed out, finding his ability to speak in English again as he gasped, his back arching as he gripped the bed, his hair a mess as his cock bounced with every thrust, dripping clear precum onto those defined abs that JJ loved so much.

 

Faster, JJ's hips moved, feeling how impossibly tight and hot Yuri's body was.  He couldn't think enough to speak, fingers gripping those perfect hips as he thrust into that perfect body feeling how fast this pace was causing him to come undone.  He reached down, grabbing Yuri's dick with his lube-slick hand as he started to stroke the man's cock at the same breakneck speed he was fucking him.

 

Yuri screamed, gasping as he yelled, desperately pleading for more in a mish-mash of English and Russian, his brain no longer able to concentrate on one language or another. 

 

JJ couldn't think, everything now just Yuri -- Yuri's eyes, Yuri's voice, Yuri's cock, and Yuri's perfect ass that he was fucking as hard as he could.  He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, but then his resolve was broken as he felt the orgasm pulse through Yuri's body as the young man screamed even louder, cum spilling over JJ's hand as the man came completely undone.

 

There was no stopping the orgasm that ripped through JJ's body, spilling deep in Yuri as he kept thrusting, tears in his eyes from how his body overloaded on sensation.  Shaking, he finally stilled, his hands on the bed as he tried to brace himself and catch his breath. The room was spinning, and all he could do was gasp, in awe at what Yuri did to him.

 

JJ still hadn't caught his breath when he felt Yuri move under him and then he felt the softest of kisses on his cheeks.  It took him a few moments to realize he was crying and that Yuri was kissing those tears away. Thin, strong fingers were running through his hair as he felt himself pulled down, resting on top of Yuri's body as the man whispered, "It's OK.  I have you."

 

He gripped Yuri tightly, never wanting to let go of this man.  Completely, exhausted, he moved to return those soft kisses as they pulled each other tighter.  Exhausted, all JJ could think of was how lucky he was.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was another lazy morning, this time JJ waking up first with Yuri curled up against his chest.  As he looked down at the mess of blond hair, he realized something -- he couldn't give this up. It wasn't the sex, not that he did not love the sex.  It was this, the mornings when he had Yuri in his arms and could feel the gentle breathing on his chest, the memory of Yuri kissing his tears away clinging to his heart.  He wanted this. He needed this.

 

JJ didn't think he often did rash things.  He thought he had learned his lesson when he had asked Isabelle to marry him.  This felt different though and he pulled his phone out. It was still early in Canada, but he knew his mom got up very early.

 

> << Are you up?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I was just starting breakfast for your brother and sister, they are going down to the rink this morning with your dad
> 
>  
> 
> << I was thinking …
> 
>  
> 
> >> About the apartment you and Yuri looked at yesterday?
> 
>  
> 
> << You knew about that?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Of course, he sent me pictures

 

JJ paused, looking over at Yuri and trying to decide if he was surprised that his mom had been sent pictures.  He must have sent them at the same time he sent the ones to Lilia.

 

> << I could train here.
> 
>  
> 
> >> You could if Yakov would have you.
> 
>  
> 
> << I think Yakov likes me?
> 
>  
> 
> >> If you keep his almost son happy, of course, he likes you.
> 
>  
> 
> << I need to think about this.  I don't want to rush
> 
>  
> 
> >> You know I love you, Jean.  No matter what you decide
> 
>  
> 
> << I know, I just -- this is really big stuff and I need to think, but thank you.

 

Smiling, but with so much on his mind, JJ rolled a little to the side, just wanting to look at Yuri as he slept.  He was so beautiful. Everyone got to see the fire, but so few got to see this side. Softly, he stroked some of those long blond strands from the man's face.  Training with Victor had been the best choice he had ever made in his life -- well, second best. Asking this man on a date had clearly been the best.

 

JJ let his eyes close again.  All too soon, Yakov and Lilia would be home and they wouldn't be able to be this close -- unless the apartment happened.

 

* * *

 

JJ should have known, Lilia loved the apartment.  She loved the location. She loved everything about it.  The papers were signed and JJ had never seen a property sale happen that quickly.

 

A week later and they had the keys to an empty apartment and a large truckload of things from IKEA.  The boxes had been dropped off by the delivery company at noon. By ten PM, they had a bed, a dresser, and half a nightstand put together when Yuri stood up and loudly proclaimed, "Fuck this shit!  I'm tired!"

 

He took a picture of the mess, sighing loudly.

 

> [A picture showing the bed with the bare mattress, the partial nightstand, and enough cardboard and styrofoam to make the scene so very clear]
> 
>  
> 
> If I have to dig through all this shit one more time to find some stupid screw, I am going to explode.  IKEA assembly day 1 good enough. #newplace #myplace #ikeanightmares #noideawhereanythingis

 

"How does finding sheets for the bed and then destroying them sound."  Yuri was smiling, suddenly looking a lot less tired as he turned to look at JJ.

 

It had only been a week since Yakov and Lilia had been out of town, but it had been a very frustrating week of sleeping in bed with each other while wearing very little clothing because of the heat of summer.

 

Their first night in the new apartment was lost in a tangle of limbs as they made love to each other in the pale twilight, lost in a night that never allowed the sun to truly set.

 

* * *

 

A week later and all the furniture was put together.  All of Yuri's things were moved from Lila's and her guest room was more or less back to being a guest room.  If a little bit of Yuri's clothing stayed there, as well as the sheets for that bed that wouldn't have fit the new bed, and maybe some posters -- JJ wasn't going to say a thing.  The important thing was that all of JJ's clothes were now in half of the dresser and Yuri's were in the other half. A picture of them at one of the White Night celebrations was on the dresser complete with the printed out picture of the selfie they had together in JJ's bed back in Canada.  Yuri's medals had been moved to the smaller of the guest rooms along with all his skating things and a desk -- there had been some talk of Yuri actually starting university if he could work it around his skating.

 

This was also the day where they were having their first real 'guests'.  When Victor and Yuuri arrived, JJ greeted them both with a hug before starting to show them around 'Yuri's' apartment.  While JJ was explaining that Yuri was looking at starting classes at the nearby university if it could work around his skating, Lilia, Yakov, Mila, and Sergei all arrived and Yuri was gesturing out the window at the park as he showed them the view.  

 

No one said anything about there only being one bed in the apartment -- everyone there very well knew.  Once everyone had seen the apartment, and commented on how spacious it was, shot glasses and food were set out on the coffee table in the living room.  

 

Sergei had grabbed a chair and Mila was sitting on his lap.  The living room was not made to have eight people. Victor had taken part of the couch, with Yuuri right next to him, the crutches off to the side.  Surgery had ended up being orthoscopic and the ligament tear had been incomplete and should heal very well according to the doctors.

 

Lilia had taken the remaining spot on the couch, sitting properly, but her pleased smile was clear, even if otherwise her appearance was so strict.  She approved of Yuri's apartment and was pleased to be invited to the housewarming, a small pasty in her hand as Yuri poured her wine. He knew most everyone else would prefer vodka. Yakov had pulled in one of the dining room chairs, but it was also clear he approved.

 

"Yuri picked out most of the furniture,"  JJ smirked as he glanced to the cat tree in the corner, but didn't mention it.  Potya had decided this was too many people and the cat was hiding under the bed right now.

 

"It is very lovely."  Lilia was pleased, one bite taken from the pastry as she set the wine glass on another napkin on the end table, since Yuri and JJ didn't seem to own coasters.

 

"I'm just surprised it isn't all tiger print."  Mila had to tease.

 

"Oh you know he prefers cheetah, my love."  Sergei had gotten more than comfortable with teasing Yuri.

 

"Leopard, there is evidently a difference."  JJ had to tease as well, smiling as Yuri just rolled his eyes.

 

"At least I didn't decorate in a hockey team's colors."

 

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

 

"At least he picked a good team."  Sergei and JJ had had more than a few conversations about hockey in the weeks the man had been here which once again, caused Mila to roll her eyes.

 

"So,"  Victor leaned forward, and Yuuri straightened a little.  "This is a good apartment for the new top mens skater in Russia."

 

Yakov didn't seem surprised as he looked over at Victor, "You're retiring?  Again?"

 

"For good this time.  Yuuri and I are talking about moving back to Japan, I'll be his coach and we have been offered the rink there to train skaters."  Victor smiled as he looked over at Yakov, "I think I will be a much better coach this time then I was that first year."

 

"That won't be hard, old man, you were shit."  Once again, there wasn't the venom in Yuri's words that one would think.  Yuri was handing out Vodka now though, he was being a good host, making sure everyone had food and drink.  "No one drink too much, there is only one couch

 

"Well, since we're talking about next season -- I'm not drinking."  Mila smiled as she said it, and no one missed how Sergei's arm tightened around her.

 

Yuri's eyes were wide as he looked at Mila, fully understanding what she was saying.

 

Victor looked confused before Yuuri jabbed his husband in the side.

 

"Congratulations, Mila."  Lilia was smiling as she looked over at the young couple.  She had been expecting it, she saw how close Mila and Sergei were and she was not stupid.  She had seen so many dancers make such similar announcements.

 

"Twenty-one is a long career for a woman in singles."  Mila leaned toward Sergei, kissing him on the cheek.

 

"And Mila did this out of order.  We were going to announce we have an appointment with the ZAGS for the first week of July."

 

"My parents are insisting on a church wedding."  Sergei really didn't care one way or another, but he was not going to argue with his mother and he had a sneaking suspicion that that was what Mila wanted as well.

 

"Yura?"  Mila looked so happy as she looked at Yuri.

 

"What do you want, hag."  He smiled as he said it though.

 

"Be nice to me, and say you'll be my witness."  Mila was smiling as she said it. Yes, it was admitting that not only was Yuri like a little brother but that he was one of her most important people.  "Just promise not to look prettier than me."

 

"Of course I will, and you're asking for a miracle there."  Yuri was smiling though, a flush to his cheeks at being the one asked.  JJ had learned so much about how close Yuri and Mila were though and neither he nor Sergei found anything in that relationship to be jealous of.  Neither skater had much of a family, and instead, they had made one -- although everyone knew that was because Mila had basically adopted Yuri as her little brother and the blond man had had no choice in the matter.

 

Yakov stood up, walking over to give Mila a hug, "The rink will be so empty without you and I have no idea what I will do without you to help control Yura."

 

"Hey!  I'm right here!"  Yuri faked a pout at Yakov.  "So that leaves me as your only senior,  you better not be retiring too."

 

"Me?  No." Yakov shook his head.  "My wife would kill me if I didn't have a reason to leave the house almost every day."

 

Once the laughter started to fade from that, JJ took another look at Yuri.  Yes, he was certain of this. "You could take on a foreign skater."

 

Yakov raised an eyebrow and Yuri seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

 

"At least through the GP series?"  JJ was smiling as he looked at Yuri, positive his decision was the right one.

 

"Are you serious?"  Yuri moved to stand in front of JJ, looking up at him.

 

"Uh huh.  I could train here, with my choreographer and boyfriend, do the GP series, stay here for Russian Nationals to watch you, we'd fly out to spend the rest of the holidays with my family so I can get ready for Canadian nationals and then you fly back here for Europeans, I'll do 4Cs and we'll figure it out from there?"

 

Yuri didn't wait for Yakov to agree to coach JJ.  He just threw himself up into JJ's arms, happy.

 

The party went on, everyone happy and JJ saw once again how Yuri relaxed with his skating family there.  Life was good right now.

 

It was so late by the time everyone left, but the pale twilight light of the white nights still illuminated the living room as JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist.  "You're OK with my plan?"

 

"With you staying with me? In our apartment?  Together?" Yuri laughed at that. He couldn't understand how JJ might think that it wasn't OK.

 

"I just -- we've only been together a short time and I don't know, I guess you just make me want to do whatever I can to be with you?"

 

"I love you.

 

"I love you too."  JJ's lips brushed over Yuri's in a soft kiss, their hands together, just a soft kiss that held a promise of so much more.

  

> [two skate bags by the front door of an apartment, both nice and new.  One is Cheetah print with Russian flags. One is Red with the JJ logo and Canadian flags.  Potya is sprawled across both of them sound asleep]
> 
>  It's official.  It's our apartment.  Potya has to deal with living with two humans.   #twopeopletofeedpotya #morepetsforpotya #officiallymovedin #JJLeroyinRussia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to everyone who stayed with me on this journey and welcome to anyone finding this now that it's done.
> 
> I love comments and kudos of course, or I can be found on twitter @scribblesitm
> 
> This was a long ride, but I hope you all enjoyed it.


	30. Epilogue - A beautiful night - No returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue that was never going to actually be published and was a present for puppysicle. 
> 
> We decided to share it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete list of the side stories with links  
> In chronological order so far
> 
> Yuri as a little child (mother angst) - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627925/chapters/34009676)
> 
> Yuri angst piece with his grandfather - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812170)
> 
> Mother's day with Lilia - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627925/chapters/33807153)
> 
> Otabek's version of Turkey - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132566)
> 
> Lilia and Yakov while Yuri is first in canada - [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740551)

 

Everyone knew one thing about Yuri -- he was unpredictable.

 

Skate America.  2021. Las Vegas.

 

Yuri had a new gold medal and was wearing it around his neck, even if he had changed into a T-shirt and the tightest jeans he owned, because damn was he not going to make sure the JJ did not have any chance of forgetting that his 21-year-old boyfriend was not only finally old enough to drink in America, but also hot as fuck and the man was lucky beyond all belief to have him.

 

JJ had silver, it had been close, their points had blown everyone else away.  Leo didn't skate until Canada, but that didn't mean that JJ's best friend wasn't there with them as they walked into a bar.  Ji was there too, but Yuri kept forgetting that, because Yuri was drunk already, really drunk from shots at the bar before this.

 

Suddenly the blond Russian was crashing into JJ again as he slipped off the stool as he tried to sit.

 

The bartender raised an eyebrow at him and JJ just smiled at the man, "Don't worry, we have him."

 

Yuri attempted to climb into JJ's lap, the entire attempt a failure until JJ just grabbed him to pull him up into his lap.  "Kitten, maybe you've had enough to drink?" 

 

"But we're in Vegas!"  Yuri laughed at that, much too drunk to be thinking as he said, "Oh! I know!  Oh, never mind. Phichit isn't here."

 

JJ was struggling to keep a straight face, but Leo had long ago given up on it.  Honestly, Leo's favorite Yuri was drunk Yuri. He didn't normally get to see too much drunk Yuri.  Normally that involved a gala and JJ stealing Yuri off to ravage him in private. Never mind the two had been dating for over three years now.

 

Ji decided someone had to ask, "Why do we need Phichit?"  He'd had two drinks, and while his cheeks were flushed, he was still very in control of his movements and thoughts.

 

"Because!  We need a photographer!  So we can like … make a movie, that's what people do in Vegas right?"  Yuri looked completely serious.

 

Leo was trying not to spit out his beer.

 

Then Yuri dropped his voice as he looked at JJ, purring, "We could make a porno?"  Someone should have been keeping track of Yuri's drinking. Clearly, no one had.

 

Ji was bright red and Leo was coughing from getting beer up his nose as JJ just laughed, "Nuh uh, you know you'd kill me in the morning if we did that.  You promised Lilia you wouldn't."

 

"Wait, this has come up before?"  Leo couldn't believe this conversation evidently was a typical conversation.

 

"Yeah, he promised Lilia he'd never do that."

 

"Because of stupid Victor and his stupid leaked sex tape."  Yuri was being much too honest right now.

 

"Victor's what?"  Leo gave up on drinking, just putting the half-empty beer down.

 

"Uh huh, I've seen it.  We played it at the bachelor party!"  Yuri nodded almost hard enough to fall from JJ's lap, the man wrapped his arms around that still so slim waist though.  "I have a copy in our apartment in St. Petersburg, but don't tell Yakov. He made me promise to destroy it."

 

JJ rolled his eyes as he pulled Yuri in to kiss him.  "You are so much trouble." He loved every last bit of that trouble though.

 

Leo wrapped an arm around Ji as he shook his head, "Yeah, but he is so your trouble and you love it."

 

"That's the truth."  JJ leaned in to kiss Yuri again, smirking again as Yuri just laughed, singing along to whatever horrible song was being destroyed by some drunk girl doing Karaoke.  

 

"I love you!"  Yuri bashed his head into JJ's as he tried to hug the man, but his aim was a little off.  The miscalculation was quickly fixed as JJ just laughed, holding onto Yuri as those black-clad legs straddled him.

 

Happy Yuri swore a lot less than the Yuri they were used to before JJ had started dating him.  Drunk Yuri also was a very happy version of Yuri, so having Yuri drunk and in JJ's lap guaranteed a very happy Yuri.

 

JJ had to be the responsible one though, "It's 2 AM, you're drunk, kitten.  I need to get you back to the room so I can get some water and pain meds in you so you can skate tomorrow."

 

Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ, fully expecting to be carried, and of course, JJ carried him,  as Leo and Ji kept laughing, walking arm in arm as they followed JJ and his very very drunk boyfriend.

 

Then Yuri tried to sit up, which didn't exactly work in JJ's arms.  "I'm redoing my exhibition for tomorrow!"

 

"You're drunk."

 

"I don't care!  I'm redoing it."  Yuri actually giggled at that, looking up at JJ's eyes and just staring into them as they left the bar, not even trying to walk.  It wasn't as if he was heavy. He was still barely over 50 kilos. The only thing that ever made him hard to carry was if he passed out -- carrying an unconscious person as flexible as Yuri was a challenge.

 

* * *

 

The next morning saw a much less happy Yuri.  In fact, by 5 AM, Yuri was throwing up. By practice for the Exhibition at noon though, Yuri had managed to keep down a piece of toast, and even looking like death warmed over, he wasn't letting anyone know what his music was.  When JJ tried to take a look at his phone, the hands were swatted away.

 

While everyone else practiced their exhibition skate to the music, Yuri took the ice to pure silence.

 

"If he too hungover for music?"  Leo had to tease a little, but then his head turned to watch.

 

Yuri started skating backward quickly, throwing himself from a half loop into a camel spin.  The step sequence was clearly to some faster music and the entire program looked carefree and had so many short quick jumps -- it was clearly modern music and not classical Russian.  Only Yuri knew though as he smiled, skating through it with his earbuds in.

 

The jumps in the real program would probably be bigger, but hungover Yuri was only doing doubles.  

 

Then Yuri threw himself into a fast spin, going all the way into a candle spin as he spun much quicker than someone hungover should even consider.  He stopped though, staying in the center of the ice and just looking at JJ with a smile on his face as he skated back to the gate. 

 

"Are you seriously not going to tell me?"

 

"It's a surprise."  He wrapped his arms around JJ, pulling himself up to kiss the man and not caring at all who saw.  It's had been over three years, everyone in the skating community knew they were together, there were no attempts to hide it.  

 

Yuri refused to say anything about his exhibition no matter who asked.  Even Lilia and Yakov were starting to get a little worried that no one knew and Yuri kept smiling every time anyone asked.

 

The winner of the gold for men's was the last to go, and everyone else had done whatever they were going to do.  JJ had skated to a love song his brother's band had written, choreography by Yuri of course. 

 

Yuri was leaning on Lilia, eyes closed as he waited for JJ to come off the ice so he could go on.  She didn't look nervous anymore, instead, she had a tissue out, dabbing at her eyes because she was not going to let her mascara run.

 

Yuri jumped onto the ice before JJ was fully off, pulling the man in for a kiss in the most public of ways before skating out to center ice, leaving the man smiling as Yuri took his center pose.  Then as soon as the song was announced, JJ paled, gripping the wall around the ice as his eyes widened. 

 

For the first few measures of the music, Yuri didn't move, just keeping eye contact with JJ as he mouthed along the words.

 

'It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.  Hey baby, I think I want to marry you.'

 

Only then did Yuri start to skate, dancing across the ice as he flipped through small jumps and spins, smiling unlike most of his programs.  It was clear he was having a good time. How serious he was was less clear to almost everyone in the area, except JJ knew.

 

When he threw himself into a hydroplane that was not in the practice, JJ knew, that was his move, and Yuri never did that unless it was a program for JJ … or in this case a program  _ for _ JJ.

 

Yuri shook his head when the song said no no no no and nodded, making eye contact with JJ as he skated backward away from the man, as he said yeah yeah yeah yeah,  Smiling he flipped around to skate forwards and fast, throwing himself into jumps and getting cheers from the crowd as he spun and jumped 

 

He ended spinning, but the spin ended facing JJ as once again, Yuri nodded along to the yeah yeah yeah yeah.  Then skating done, at the end of the song, he skated over to JJ, smiling as he pulled a necklace out from where it had been hidden under his costume.  Two rings hung from the chain as the music said 'tell me right now baby' over and over.

 

Yuri reached down, grabbing a bunch of roses from the ice as he skated over to JJ, "I think I wanna marry you…"  He handed to flowers to JJ as he looked at him across the barrier, an eyebrow raised as he looked for his answer.

 

Not sure if he should cry or kiss him, JJ just pulled Yuri to him, lifting him over the barrier as he kissed the man.  In the instant, Yuri grabbed his phone, sending a mass text to the people that needed to know.

 

The Gala was in three hours,  everyone, however, was given an address and a time two hours from now as Yuri grabbed JJ to rush him to the changing rooms.  "Change fast, I have a car meeting us in ten minutes to get us to the paperwork." Yuri stripped even as the people who got the text were rushing over.  Yuri didn't care, he needed to get clothes thrown on. He grabbed the two passports he had stashed in his skate bag, and then turned to see JJ's mom first.  "Can you take care of the skate bags? We need to run." 

 

"Come on JJ!" Yuri was shoving his feet into his shoes as JJ pulled on a shirt, "Hurry!"

 

Grabbing the man's hand, without answering anyone's questions, he raced off, pulling JJ behind him and the man too stunned to even think of not following.  The car was waiting for them and Yuri gave the driver the address of the marriage license office. "I already filled everything out online. We just need to show up, sign for the form and show our ID."  Yuri was still clutching both passports, entirely out of breath.

 

"Are you sure about this?"  JJ was stunned. Fifteen minutes ago, he thought Yuri was going to be performing something indecent.

 

Instead, he found himself being dragged into a government building.  "Positive. Come on!" He knew exactly where he was going. Faster than seemed like it should be possible, a woman at a window was checking their passports and handing over a piece of paper with instructions.

 

"OK!  Come on, we have to get changed!"  

 

JJ had no idea what had come over Yuri.  Yuri was always the one overthinking things.  Yuri wasn't the one to just rush off and do something like this.  

 

Back in the car, Yuri held up his phone and the certificate and took a picture of him and a stunned but happy JJ.

 

> [Happily smiling Yuri with an arm around stunned but happy JJ with the certificate held up]
> 
> I was serious. #Vegas #SkateAmerica #invitesareout #Gettingdressedup

 

He rushed them both past the press and fans, all of whom were trying to ask questions, but Yuri didn't have time for that. Instead, he pulled JJ to the elevator, slamming him against the wall as he pressed the button for their floor, his mouth suddenly on the other man's, desperation as he kissed him.   Being reckless like this was so something he didn't do. He was doing it anyways though.

 

JJ's hands found Yuri's waist again, kissing the man as he pulled him closer.  This was not what he expected to be doing today, but at this moment there was nothing he wanted to do more.

 

They stumbled down the hallway, managing to unlock the door to the hotel room to stumble in and find Nathalie and Lilia there.  Both were already dressed up. 

 

"I'm getting married."  JJ probably would have said that a little less shocked and surprised if he had actually thought that there was a possibility of this happening. 

 

"You are, baby."  Nathalie just smiled as she started to get her son ready.

 

Lilia did the same for Yuri, not able to hide the smile at how much the boy was smiling.  "You will be a beautiful groom, Yuratchka." She was helping him get dressed, getting him into his nice white suit and making sure he wore the tie that matched JJ's eyes.  They didn't have a lot of time. Lilia didn't know exactly what was planned, but there was no way she wasn't going to do the young man's hair. 

 

Soon, Lilia was braiding Yuri's hair, a beautiful waterfall of blond hair with flowers braided in.  White flowers, white suit, he looked handsome. 

 

JJ's suit was more traditional, black, with a tie that matched Yuri's eyes.  The clothes they had intended to wear to the Gala more than perfect for this.

 

It was such a rush that Lilia was still doing Yuri's makeup as they rushed off to the address, Yuri talking to someone at the place as Lilia finished his makeup while he assured the person in charge that they were almost there and would be on time.

 

It seemed like only a few moments, but JJ found himself standing under an arch of flowers in a 24-hour wedding chapel in Vegas, having handed over the certificate they had picked up -- and all the friends they had had in town for Skate America were there.  Leo was standing next to him,self-appointing himself into the position of best man. Mila appeared to have nominated herself for Yuri since she was standing on the other side of the officiant mirroring Leo's position. JJ was so glad he had his parents there, he'd have never been able to agree to this if they hadn't been there.  He was trying to not notice that his mom was already crying.

 

The Gala wouldn't be able to start until this was over, too many of the people who had to be there were here.  But no one was watching the clock. This was more important than yet another Gala. 

 

As the music started, maybe it was no surprise that Yuri was the one walked forward.  He'd been comfortable with dancing the line between feminine and masculine now for years.  Yakov on one side and Lilia on the other as both of the people who had been better parents than his real ones walked him down the aisle, moving to sit on the front bench once they had Yuri to the falter with Mila at his side.  He handed the rings to Mila who passed one to Leo and then the ceremony started.

 

This was too last minute for them to have written their own vows, but that did not change for one second of how seriously either man was taking their vows. 

 

Later, JJ would learn that there had been a web feed so his brother, Victor, Yuuri and the rest of their friends and family that were not there were able to watch the ceremony.

 

All JJ was thinking about was the handsome man who he was completely in love with.  The rings were simple platinum bands but still perfect. Then JJ was able to pull Yuri in for a kiss, but not just Yuri, no, now it was Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky-Leroy and he was Jean-Jacques Plisetsky-Leroy.

 

It was perfect.  He was kissing the man to cheers and now they were married.  Honestly married. Leo and Mila the other signatures on the form.

 

It was perfect.

 

Life was perfect.

 

They all arrived at the Gala at the same time, several taxies used, and of course, they were all a little late, but the news was out with pictures all over the internet and those that hadn't been at the small ceremony were congratulating Yuri and JJ.

 

The plans that had been in place for the Gala were tossed aside and it turned into a giant reception, a party with alcohol and music and perhaps one of the best Skate America galas in years.  The unofficial certificate was shown off over and over. The official one was at the chapel to be filed by them. Canada would recognize the marriage even if Russia wouldn't. Yuri wasn't holding his breath or waiting for when Russia would recognize such a marriage as well.  One of their homes would, and their friends and family would -- that was all that mattered.

 

The champagne was flowing, and Yuri was drinking and laughing.  He had been spun around, dancing with more people than he could count before finally finding himself back in JJ's arms, slow dancing and kissing the man.

 

Everyone was happy, and Yuri was pleasantly drunk on wine and champagne as Leo laughed, grabbing JJ by the shoulders.  "Now you're stuck with him."

 

JJ shook his head, "Yeah, completely stuck, can't return him."  He clearly was beyond happy.

 

Yuri still had the fancy paper in his hand, the one most people framed since it was pretty unlike the official one they'd have to have mailed to them.  He heard what Leo said and yelled, "Hell no, he's stuck with me!" 

 

Before anyone could stop him, Yuri was standing on a table, holding the paper in one hand and a candle in the other as he looked down at JJ and Leo with a slightly insane look to his eyes -- somehow still able to stand, even on a table after how much he had drank.  He lit the paper on fire, laughing, "Hah! Take that! Good luck returning me without the receipt!"

 

JJ needed to grab a chair to not fall over laughing as Yuri triumphantly burned the paper before jumping back into JJ's arms, thankfully Leo helped his best friend not fall over.  

 

"OK you two, I think Yuri needs to be taken to bed."

 

JJ stumbled a little, but swung Yuri into his arms to carry him bridal style, carrying him out of the Gala and leaving the party a little early.  It really was a beautiful night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, that is the END END final end ... I've made a Tumblr and such to promote my writing, info will be in my profile etc ect here is the shameless self promotion I hate doing.
> 
> But *love*  
> Comments/ Kudos -- you all know what I love ;)


End file.
